Del Odio al Amor ¡hay solo un Pompom!
by tiwii
Summary: bella es la heredera de una fortuna pero para hacerce cargo debe pasar 1 año con sus nuevos tutores los cullen... ¿que pasa en la relacion de una niña mimada y un chico normal? ¿se podran llevar bien?
1. Prefacio

La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, en un momento pareces tenerlo todo y en otro segundo ya no tienes nada… puedes pedir un deseo y con mucho dinero cualquiera se puede hacer realidad… menos el mió… aunque tenga todo el dinero del mundo… la muerte no se soborna…. El dinero no sirve ante la muerte…

Porque quería sobornarla?... para que me devuelva lo único que me importaba y que tenia en mi vida… a mis padres, el día de mi cumpleaños Nº 17 me los arrebato dejándome sola en este mundo… sola y con una familia "adoptiva" de idiotas a los cuales odiaba… eso tampoco había podido sobornar… el testamento de mi padre…

A días del funeral, se leyó el testamento dejándome indicaciones expresas de mis pasos a seguir, era una larga lista de condiciones, una de ellas… la peor… si podía agregar, era la que me estaba sacando de quicio….para poder tener el control de mi fortuna debía vivir hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad con la odiosa familia del mejor amigo de mi papa… Los Cullen… como los detestaba… eran tan… simples!!!... tenían tan poca clase… el solo recordarlos me hace querer vomitar…

Pero porque lo hago?.... porque me voy con ellos? Porque no quiero que el esfuerzo de toda la vida de mi familia vaya a parar a entidades benéficas, no dejare que nadie se aproveche de lo que mi papa construyo para su familia… aunque sea lo último que haga….

El coche se detuvo…. Y Carlisle Cullen abrió la puerta…

-Bueno Isabella… Bienvenida a tu nuevo Hogar-

-como si a esto le pudiera llamar hogar…- refunfuñe solo para mí…

Me baje y me pare en frente de la casa en donde comenzaría mi infierno personal, un año aquí seria la peor de las torturas, 1 año soportando a esta maldita familia… 1 año soportando al imbecil de…. Edward Cullen….

*****

**_hola chikasss aki les dejo un nuevo proyecto que estoy subiendo en otra pagina xD.... me ha ido bastante bien asike lo empezare a subir aka para saber si les gusta dejenme sus rws.. depende de eso si lo subooo.... besitosss!!!_**


	2. Cumpleaños Nº 17

**_HOLA CHICAS ESTE ES EL COMIENZO DE ESTA HISTORIAAA!!! gracias por los rws y espero que les gusteee, haganmelo saber... besotess_**

* * *

En mi vida la palabra **Lujos** era algo mas en mi vocabulario, lo tenia todo… todo lo que una adolescente podía querer, casas, pent house, autos, seguidores… jajaja cuando decia todo es TODO…. Porque?... solo por ser la unica heredera de un imperio de hoteles…. Un imperio que en algunos años estaria abierto a mis pies, para seguir cumpliendo todos mis deseos…mis caprichos o como yo solía llamarlos… "los regalos por ser una buena niña"…

Era 13 de septiembre **el día de mi cumpleaños**….

-Bella… mi niña levantate!!!....- escuche la voz de Sue a lo lejos, mi nana de toda la vida…

-hay Sue como molestas… no quiero solo un momento….-dije tapandome la cabeza con las cobijas…

-a quien le contestas asi niña majadera…levantate antes de que te meta en la ducha helada…- me destapo con un sucio movimiento comenzo a hacerme cosquillas en las rodillas, como detestaba cuando hacia eso… me hacia casi enloquecer… debo decir que las cosquillas eran mi debilidad…pero casi nadie lo sabia…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA…- me rei de forma audible…- YA BASTAAAAA ME ESTAS MATANDO SUEEE!!!.... YA ESTA BIEN… YA… YA… YA…-dije parándome de la cama y corriendo al baño…

-si no te veo lista en 20 minutos te vas a arrepentir Isabella Swan…-

Oh… por cierto… mi nombre…. Isabella Swan… jamás lo olvidaras… nadie lo hace, ademas de ser heredera de una fortuna, era hermosa… jaja o al menos hombre que me veia me lo decia eso hacia que mi ego creciera, desde pequeña ha habido hombres para adorarme… mi sola voz… enloquece, mi risa emboba, mi cara te hace perder la razón, era el complemento perfecto, mi hermosa piel nívea, mis ojos verdes limón y mi cabello color chocolate, amaba cada parte de mi… me amaba, me idolatraba y se lo hacia saber al mundo… nadie podía resistirse…

Mi cuarto era soñado, tenia una cama King de 2 plazas y media, que la cubrian velos de colores, tenia una sala de estar, grandes sillones, ademas de mi escritorio con mi Laptop rosada, la amaba, mi baño no se quedaba atrás era muy grande tenia ducha y jacuzzy, a veces me metia horas a consentirme….

Me bañe y Salí con dirección a mi armario, era grande pero había visto algunos peores, a pesar de tener tanto dinero era una chica que trataba de ser lo mas sencilla y minimalista posible… pero no se me daba… estaba destinada al lujo…destinada a cumplir con cada uno de mis deseos… mi armario contaba con ropa de todos los diseñadores del mundo…

Me puse un conjunto que me encantaba, era completamente Dolce & Gabbana, unos jeans de color negro, una polera rosa con aplicaciones brillantes y unos tacones bajitos, a pesar de tener tanto mi coordinación era pésima, cuando salia o iba a la prepa usaba tacones altos y botas, pero a penas podia usar tacones bajos los usaba, no queria tentar a la suerte, ya alguna vez me habia hecho pasar vergüenzas mi condicion Motriz….Sali del armario y mi celular sono, por el ringtone supe de inmediato quien era…

_-Buenos días Princesa de papa!!!... feliz cumpleaños hijita!!!!...- dijeron papa y mama al unísono_

_-buenos días… papito y mamita…. Muchas gracias….-_

_-Hijita!! Mi bebe ya estamos cerca de la ciudad estaremos pronto contigo mi amor…_

_-que bien mama los espero para desayunar… regresen pronto que ya los extraño…_

_-nosotros igual corazón… pronto estaremos juntos, ya llegara el dia que no habra mas viajes amorcito… _

_-no hablemos del futuro los quiero aquí y ahora… dense prisa…_

_-bien cariño nos vemos en un rato…-_

_-te amamos hija…_

_-yo también los amo papa y mama… regresen pronto_

_-ya es pronto mi amor… ya es pronto…-_

mis papas aparte de ser los mas consentidores del mundo me amaban por sobre todas las cosas… era hija unica por lo tanto tenia toda su atención, mis amigas y mis enemigas siempre me recriminaban el ser la consentida de papi, yo lo llamaba suerte… tener un papa y una fortuna como la mia era algo de suerte y aparte de esfuerzo, no toda la vida habíamos sido ricos, papa y mama se sacrificaron muchos años por el negocio familiar, pero nunca… y cuando digo nunca es porque no hubo ningun momento en que me descuidaron, me llevaban al trabajo con tal de estar presentes en mi vida, jamas me dejaron sola.

Me ponían tan feliz mis papas, los amaba mas que a mi propia vida, daría lo que fuera por ellos, renunciaría a todo con tal de tenerlos conmigo… pero bueno no es tiempo de ponerme sentimental, hoy era mi cumpleaños y debía de celebrar…

Baje al salón de mi casa, bueno de la mansión donde vivía, teníamos una casota con 7 cuartos, 8 baños, 2 piscinas, cine, salón de fiestas, un jardin enorme, hasta una casita en el árbol, era mi preferida de pequeña… Sue me estaba esperando en el principio de la escala…

-Feliz cumpleaños Princesita…-

-muchas gracias Mama Sue…- la llamaba así porque la quería como una madre, al igual que mama y papa había estado siempre en mi vida, la amaba….

-bueno mi niña mientras llegan tus padres, te prepare un desayuno riquísimo, vamos?...

-siiiii vamos tengo mucha hambre…-

Mientras desayunaba recibí tantas llamadas que mejor apague mi celular, eran de mis amigas de la prepa, de mis amigas y amigos del club de campo, además de mis amigas y amigos con los que salía a bailar los fines de semana…. Jaja mi vida era muy cotizada… segui desayunando, todo estaba muy rico, sue era la mejor preparando cosas ricas…

-muchas gracias mama Sue…- le dije y le di un besote en su mejilla, me colgue de su cuello…

-de nada mi niña… ahora prepárate porque tus papas están por llegar…

-siiiiiiiiiii…. Avísame cuando lleguen…estaré en el estudio…

-bueno te llamo a penas lleguen….-

-gracias Sue…-

Me fui al estudio donde estaba la biblioteca y el estudio de musica…. A pesar de que todos dijeran que por ser una niña rica no sabia ni lavar un plato, eso era mentira…. Me encantaba la musica, desde pequeña todacaba el piano y cantaba, eran una de mis grandes pasiones, además de leer, mi mundo de fantasía se basaba en los libros e historia que leia con atención cada noche, o cada vez que podia, era mi pasatiempo preferido antes de volverme tan popular ahora lo hacia cuando podia pero aun asi me encantaba… tenia muchos talentos pero no me gustaba mostrarlos ante la gente…. En ese sentido era muy reservada… al igual que con mis emociones y sentimientos, solo a mis padres les contaba todo, a nadie mas…

Comence a tocar, no se por cuanto rato estuve metida entre notas musicales, pero un fuerte golpe de la puerta me saco de mis ensoñaciones, Sue atravesó casi a saltos…. Pero que pasaba?....

-Sue que diablos pasa… porque entras así?... estas bien…- me fije que sue venia con los ojos rojos y llorosos….- Sue que pasa??.... la tome de los hombros y la comence a zamarrear…- Sue dime dime que pasa…-

-Lo… siento Hija….-

Las palabras no tenian sentido. Porque lo sentia?... habia hecho algo malo?, habia pasado algo…. Estaba en una total confucion mirando sus enrojecidos ojos cuando cai…. No quise asumirlo… no podia ser… no…

-Oh… por dios…Sue… Sue… dime porfavor… dime que estan bien… dime que pasa…-

-Afuera…. Afuera alguien… tiene que verte….ve… Bella…-

Salí corriendo del estudio y fui al recibidor, ahí había 1 hombre y 2 policías….sentí a Sue pegada en mi espalda….

-QUE PASA!!!! QUIENES SON USTEDESS!!! DONDE ESTAN MIS PAPAS????... HABLEN YAAA!!!- les grite necesitaba saber la verdad, que me dijeran que estaban bien… porque asi era… ellos estaban bien…

-Buenos dias mi nombre es Sam Uley….usted es Isabella… la hija de Renné y Charly Swan?....

-si… soy yo LE EXIGO SABER QUE PASA!!!!....

-calmese señorita….- sue me tomo por el brazo… pero para que? debia correr enseguida al hospital papa y mama me necesitaban…- su padre y madre tuvieron un accidente, su Jet callo al mar cerca de las costas de Nueva York… lam…..

-ESO YA LO SE…. AHORA DIGAME EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTAN!!!!! DEBO IR CON ELLOS…

La mirada y la expresión del policía, podía ver que sus ojos me recorrían a mi y a Sue… de un lado para otro

-señorita Isabella… lo lamento pero sus padres- se detuvo un momento y lo soltó sin contemplaciones-sus padres fallecieron en el accidente

-….-

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella reacciona_

_BELLA_

…_._

_A lo lejos sentia la voz de Sue…. BELLA….BELLA….BELLA HIJA PORFAVOR…_

-NO…. NO NO NO NO NO… ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR, HABLE CON ELLOS HACE MENOS DE 2 HORAS… NOOOOO ES MENTIRA… SUE-gire para verla con la cara partida por el dolor, sus ojos estaban ya hinchados por tanta presion que hacian las lagrimas-DIME QUE ES MENTIRAA DIMELO SUE NO PUEDE SER… NO DIOS NO PORFAVOR…- grite dejándome caer al suelo, esto era una broma la peor que habia escuchado, mis padres no podian morir, no claro que no, no podian dejarme sola, NO!!!

-hay hija por favor…- sue entre sollozos-tranquila-me abrazo-tranquila mi bebe todo estara bien, señor que debemos hacer ahora?-

-ahora debemos llevar a un familiar directo a reconocer los cuerpos, para poder entregarlos a la familia…tengo entendido que la señorita Isabella es la unica familiar cierto?-

-hay por dios si pero no la obligue a ver eso no porfavor…-Sue lloraba cada vez mas fuerte

-lo siento señora los procedimientos son esos, solo podemos dejar ver los cuerpos por un familiar directo-

-si…. Si iré… iré y probare que esos no son mis padres que se equivocan MI PAPA Y MI MAMA ESTAN BIEN Y ESTAN POR VENIR A CASA!!!! SUE PREPARA MI AUTO DILE AL CHOFER QUE ME ACOMPAÑE!!! DE PRISA…-

-si mi niña, yo tambien ire contigo-

Nos encaminamos al hospital de la ciudad, mi cabeza estaba en blanco no podia recordar nada, no sabia nada, nada escuchaba, llegamos al hospital y bajamos hasta el subterráneo, donde estaba la Morgue…. Tuve que firmar muchos papeles, no se porque si esos no eran mis papas, esto era un error, claro que lo era…

-bien señorita Swan… -dijo el medico parandose frente a unos contendores de frio, abrió dos y saco dos bandejas gigantes que contenian las bolsas, ahí habian dos cuerpos, dos personas muertas…-si no quiere estar aca este es momento para desistir…

-ábralas…- ordene

El forense empezó a descubrirlas, cerré mis ojos, no quería me rehusaba, no permitiría ver a mis padres, pero no, no eran, algo en mi lo sabia, la muerte no podia ser tan caprichosa para quitarme a lo que yo mas amaba, abrí mis ojos… lo habia hecho me habia arrebatado lo unico que tenia….por lo unico que podia vivir…

-NOOOOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! HAY NO PORFAVOR… PAPA!!!!! MAMAA!!!!.-seguia gritando, me lleve las manos a la cara y senti unos brazos que me tomaron bien fuerte por atrás- NO PORFAVOR, PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! NOOOOO MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO PORFAVOR- mis sollozos se fueron apagando al igual que mi conciencia… cai en una oscuridad, roge por que la muerte me hubiera llevado también, pero parece que a mi no me quería…. **Por ahora**…

_**como estubo? les gustaaa? ojala ke sip xD... nos leeemos en el prox! besotes!**_


	3. El Adios y Un Testamento

Mis sollozos se fueron apagando al igual que mi conciencia… cai en una oscuridad, roge por que la muerte me hubiera llevado también, pero parece que a mi no me quería…. **Por ahora**…

_-mira hija, quiero enseñarte algo-_

_-dime papi que es-_

_-aquí pequeña, construiremos el primer hotel, hija… aquí comenzara nuestro futuro-_

_-nuestro futuro?-_

_-si mi pequeña aquí comenzara nuestra nueva vida… una vida llena de cosas buenas…-_

PAPA!!!!.... NO PAPA….- mi sueño me había recordado inmeditamente lo que pasaba… desperte pero estaba confundida, habia sido un sueño?.... si SIIII era una pesadilla, que emocion todo en mi cuarto seguia igual, esto era un sueño… si…

Sali me de mi cuarto corriendo, las lagrimas caian sin cesar por mis mejillas pero eran de felicidad, esto no podria haber pasado, reia en mi interior, era una pesadilla… llegue al salon de "fiestas" y me encontre con la peor imagen que podia ver, se borro toda la felicidad de mi cara, la imagen comprobaba que no era un sueño, era una triste realidad… mi realidad…

Los féretros de mama y papa me trajeron a la realidad, camine hacia el salon con mis manos empuñadas, Sue me atajo en mi andar…

-Mi amor ya despertaste…-ella vestía de negro…

-si… desperte a esta maldita pesadilla, porque Sue porque?...- dije sin poder contener las lagrimas de mis ojos…

-dios nos pone pruebas amorcito… debes ser fuerte-

-Dios?... DIOS??? Donde mierda estuvo dios cuando mis papas se ahogaban en el océano???... donde Sue… DONDE???....

-tranquila mi amor… tranquila…-

-Isabella…- me llamo una voz a mis espaldas me di vuelta y me di cuenta que era el mejor amigo de papa, su mano derecha y Vicepresidente de la Cadena de Hoteles…. Carlisle Cullen

Carlisle Cullen era un hombre, normal y típico si se podia decir, se había unido al proyecto de los hoteles un poco después de que mi papa lo comenzara, al igual que mi papa el estaba casado, su mujer se llamaba Esme Masen y tenian tres hijos Emmett y los mellizos Alice y Edward… yo los conocia de toda la vida, cuando eramos niños soliamos jugar a menudo ibamos en la misma escuela, los mellizos y yo cursabamos el mismo año… pero un dia "tuvimos" un pequeño incidente y dejamos de frecuentarnos, aun cuando lo recuerdo me da una rabia enormee!!!....pero .porque decia que eran normales?... porque vivian en una casita (comparada con la mia) tenian mucho dinero, no tanto como yo por supuesto pero se defendian bien, pero aun asi, no les gustaba tener privilegios ni lujos "disfrutaban" de una vida simple… no se que tenia eso de bueno, con todas las cosas buenas que podias hacer teniendo un status como el nuestro… pero no era momento de hablar de eso…

-Dime Carlisle…- dije seria, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie…

-Isabella Hija… quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y el de mi familia…

-muchas gracias Carlisle….- me di la vuelta y me devolví a mi habitación…

Cerré la puerta y me deje arrastrar por la pena, pero debía ser fuerte, una cosa que mis padres me habían enseñado era a no dejar que nada me doblegara, papa siempre me decia que para llevar un negocio como el nuestro debia de tener agallas para luchar contra todos, por mis objetivos… y eso iba a hacer… iba a sacar mi vida adelante junto con nuestra empresa… pero por ahora solo queria llorar… debia permitirmelo….

Pasaron no se cuantas horas, la tarde callo y un golpe en mi puerta me hizo salir de mi estado…

-cariño soy yo… ábreme por favor….-

Me pare y sue entro en mi recamara…

-dime Sue que necesitas…-

-saber como estas mi cielo me tienes tan preocupada y a mi no me engañas Bella yo se que no puedes mas con la pena…-

-pero que mas puedo hacer Sue, esto ya es un hecho, papa y mama no van a volver y debo sobrellevar esto, debo ser fuerte, Isabella Swan jamas se dara por vencida… ante nada….

-no te encierres en eso Bella… vive tu pena, dejala salir….no te reprimas las ganas de llorar… sera peor-

-no te preocupes Sue…estaré bien… dime… cuentame que ha pasado mientras he estado aquí…

-bueno cariño cuando te desmayaste en la morgue te tragimos aquí, llame al Sr. Carlisle y le conte lo que habia pasado, estaba conmocionado, enseguida estuvo aquí, se ha hecho cargo de todo lo demas, los Servicios fúnebres y todo lo que hacia falta, los papeles y cosas asi… mal que mal no estabamos preparados para algo asi… pero parece que tu padre hasta en eso había pensado porque por lo pude conversar con Carlisle tenia todo listo… incluso hija…. Hasta su testamento….

-Testamento?... papa tenia un testamento?-

-al parecer si… Carlisle me dijo que en unos dias se leería aquí en la casa, que te informara ya que debias estar presente aparte de algunas personas mas…

-ah entiendo…bueno pero ahora eso no me interesa, dime Sue… cuando sera el cepelio…-

-por disposición de tus padres sus cuerpos seran cremados… tu ya lo sabias… y luego las cenizas seran depositadas en el cementerio que esta fuera de la ciudad…

-ah… entiendo… bueno y eso sera mañana?...-

-si mi amor…mañana en la mañana sera la misa y luego la cremación y la sepultura…-

-Ok!... estare lista… ahora me cambiare ropa y bajare a recibir a la gente…

-bien mi niña… te dejo, nos vemos abajo…

Sue salio y me meti en mi armario, me cambie un vestido negro señido al cuerpo medias de color negro, tacones y un collar de perlas naturales que adornaba mi cuello, cepille mi cabello y me maquille un poco, mi cara decia a leguas que era un zombi.

Baje al gran salon de "Fiestas" y estaba atestado de gente, casi todos eran socios o conocidos de papa y mama, salude y recibi el pesame de cientos de personas…. Pasaron rapido las horas, el salon cada 1 hora se iba renovando de gente, los féretros de papa y mama estaban rodeados por hermosos arreglos de flores que iba trayendo la gente, veia pasar a miles de personas pero mi mente solo se concentraba en ellos, no podia creer que mis papas estuvieran alli, hace solo horas habia hablado con ellos y ahora no podria hacerlo nunca mas…. No volveria a escuchar sus voces… como a las 3 de la madrugada Carlisle me dijo que me fuera a recostar que mañana seria un dia largo, el era muy buena persona, no me caia mal, bueno ni el ni su esposa, sus hijos eran un caso aparte, el era muyu caballeroso conmigo, diria hasta paternal, ya que me conocia desde antes que naciera…

Hice caso y me fui a penas toque la cama me quede profundamente dormida…

* * *

Desde el dia de Sepelio de mis padres había pasado 1 semana, habia sido la ceremonia mas hermosa y dolorosa de mi vida, el despedirlos sin duda partio mi corazon, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por mi y por ellos… debia salir adelante….

Me levante como lo habia hecho los otros dias, con ganas de quedarme acostada para siempre, pero la vida continua y debia seguir, mientras cepillaba mi cabello alguien toco a mi puerta…

-Adelante…-

-hola cariño como amaneciste-

-bien Sue… bien…-

-mi niña lamento molestarte pero hoy sera la lectura del testamento de tus padres… lo recuerdas?...

-claro que si Sue… no te preocupes estaré lista-

-Carlisle llegara con los abogados a las 11-

-dime Sue…quien mas estara en la lectura-

-por lo que tengo entendido Carlisle, su esposa Esme, algunos de los altos mandos de la cadena de Hoteles, tu y yo…. No se quien mas…

-y que tiene que hacer la Sra. Esme aca?-

-no lo se… pero recuerda que eran demaciado cercanos a tus padres… por algo sera…-

-mmmm si… bueno cuando lleguen me avisas… áselos pasar a la biblioteca-

-si mi niña… permiso…- y se fue…

Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba, Sue fue por mi y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, cuando llegue alli estaba exactamente las personas que me habia mencionado Sue, cuando llegue donde Carlisle vi a su hermosa esposa, de verdad era bella, Esme era casi del porte de Carlisle, una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo color negro y ojos color verde, muy bonitos si podia decirlo, a diferencia de carlisle que tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos color miel, casi amarillos se podría decir…

-Bella cariño como estas?....-

-bien esme gracias…-

Los salude y me fui a sentar…

-Bueno señoras y señores mi nombre es Harry Clearwater y soy el abogado de confianza del fallecido Sr. Swan, estoy aquí para leerles el testamento de los difuntos Renné y Charly Swan… prosigo…- el abogado empezo a abrir un sobre de color café, que estaba muy bien sellado ya que le costo mucho trabajo abrirlo… cuando lo logro comenzo a leer…

"_hoy dia 1 de Agosto del presente año y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, yo Charly Andrew Swan, redacto mi testamento en mi vida…._

_Mi empresa, la cadena de hoteles de 5 estrellas "Madisson Swan" y todas las cosas que ellas reúnen, ademas de mi fortuna y de todos los vienes que me pertenecen se los dejo a mi unica hija y primogénita heredera, Isabella Marie Swan, que quede expresamente claro que todo lo que poseo es de ella y puede hacer uso siempre y cuando las siguientes condiciones sean cumplidas…"_

_-_WOW WOW WOW… esperen un momento… no es que este desesperada pero condiciones?... como que condiciones…

-Isabella…- interrumpio el abogado- dejame terminar de leer, tu padre explica tambien las razones de su proceder…-

-bueno… esta bien…-

"_si a la hora de morir mi hija no ha cumplido la mayoria de edad, me refiero a los 18 años, no podra hacer uso de ninguna parte de su herencia._

_Para efectuar uso de aquellas debera cumplir en un periodo no maximo a 1 año las siguientes cláusulas…._

_Isabella debe al terminar la preparatoria, matricularse en una universidad y estudiar una carrera, no importa cual, la que ella decida estará bien, debe terminarla ya que si no las cuentas en los bancos será clausuradas y no podrá realizar ningún movimiento_

_debe ser la única que maneje las empresas después de cumplir los 18 años, no podrá delegarle esta responsabilidad a nadie, solo podrá contar con el asesoramiento de mi mano derecha y vise presidente, Carlisle Cullen_

_Sussan Illinois, Ama de llaves de nuestra casa quedara a cargo de esta el tiempo que isabella le falte para cumplir su mayoría de edad. Podra hacer uso de ella como mejor le parezca, tiene plena libertada para ocuparla._

_**además de ir a la Preparatoria, Isabella deberá hacer voluntariado en alguna institución benéfica de la ciudad, no importa que día a la semana, pero por lo menos debe ser 1 vez por semana.**_

_**Isabella en el tiempo que le falta para cumplir la mayoría deberá vivir con una pequeña mensualidad, que ira aumentando mes con mes, pero dependerá solo de su comportamiento y del criterio del tutor a cargo.**_

Mmmm igual estaba mas tranquila sabia que mi tutora seria Sue así que no había de que preocuparse…

_**El tiempo que a isabella le falta por cumplir su edad, tendrá unos tutores a cargo... personas de mi entera confianza y que proporcionaran todas las cosas que mi hija necesite… Carlisle y Esme Cullen**_

MIERDA!!! Ahora si que estaba perdida… que era todo esto….

_**por ultimo aparte de tener un tutor el tiempo que le falte para cumplir su mayoría de edad deberá vivirlo en la casa de Carlisle y Esme.. hasta su cumpleaños Nº 18 ahí tendrá libre alberedio y podrá escoger donde vivir.**_

_Debo nuevamente dejar expresamente que SI NO SE CUMPLEN CUALQUIERA DE ESTAS REGLAS, TODA MI FORTUNA SERA REUNIDA Y REPARTIDA EN DIFERENTES ENTIDADES BENEFICAS e Isabella solo podrá acceder a una pequeña manutención por el resto de su vida… nada mas…._

_Isabella, mi amor, espero que puedas comprender lo que he escrito aca, estoy seguro que después de un año, seras una persona mas madura y mas humana, hija recuerda que nosotros no nacimos siendo ricos, que alguna vez fuimos persona humildes que nos sacrificamos para conseguir todo lo que tenemos espero que puedas recordarlo… te amamos hija…_

_Dejando esto en claro, doy por terminado mi testamento, que se haga mi voluntad"_

…_.._

-bueno señoras y señores eso es todo, Señorita Isabella, estare monitoreando cada mes que las cláusulas del testamento se cumplan, por lo pronto debo verificiar que en un plazo de 24 horas usted haga abandono de esta casa y se remita a la de los Cullen, Señora Sussan, usted puede permanecer aquí como el Testamento lo decia… y solo me queda Señor y Señora Cullen que me firmen las actas de tutoria de la señorita Swan, dejando estipulado que aceptan ser sus tutores… están de acuerdo?..-

-Por supuesto- dijeron los dos al unísono, Carlisle se iba a acercar a firmar, cuando…

-Un momento- le agarre la mano y me acerque a el, trate de hablar lo mas cerca posible para que solo el me escuchara…-Carlisle se que esto no debe ser así… si tu me ayudas y me cubres, cuando reciba mi herencia podemos arreglar una recompensa por tu lealtad….

Carlisle me miro y sus ojos demostraron un enojo, que jamás había visto… demonios porque tenia que ser tan honrado…

-Lo siento mucho Isabella, no me malinterpretes pero mi lealtad esta con mi amigo, se que cuando este año termine pensaras diferente… eso espero…- y quito su mano de mi agarre… maldición el dinero no me funcionaria…

-maldita sea…no me iré a vivir nunca con ustedes!!!...- dije casi roja del coraje, Sali del salón golpeando la puerta pude sentir que alguien me seguía ya me imaginaba quien era…

-Isabella!!!... Isabella Esperaa!!!...- me dijo la voz de la mujer de Carlisle, Esme…

-Dejeme tranquila no quiero hablar con nadie…

-hija por favor… entiende a tus padres…-

-NO ME LLAME HIJA… yo tube una sola madre y esa esta 3 metros bajo tierra no le permito que me hable asi…

-esta bien… Isabella… pero comprende a tus padres… ellos quieren lo mejor para ti, se que esto es muy difícil, pero dejanos cuidarte este año, te aseguro que no te arrepentiras… veras que aprenderas muchas cosas nuevas cariño, se que estaras bien con nosotros…

-no quiero… no me interesa vivir con ustedes…-

-Isabella… una de las razones por las que tus padres nos escogieron a mi y a Carlisle es porque te conocemos desde pequeña y por que te queremos igual que como a una hija, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo, cuando eras niña con tu madre que era mi gran amiga hicimos la promesa que pasara lo que pasara cuidaríamos de los hijos de la otra…y ahora que puedo cumplir con esa promesa… lo hare… no defraudare a tu madre….ven con nosotros….

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, el nombrar a mis padres aun me tenia muy sensible, pero en que estaba pensando papa al hacerme ir a vivir con ellos…

-si quieres alguna respuesta, yo te la puedo dar Bella…- dijo Sue acercandose…

-entonces espero que sea una muy buena porque no entiendo que es lo que pasa…-

-Bella… Charly y Renne pensaron en esto debido a que tu nunca le tomaste el peso a lo que significaba ser una Swan. Para ti la vida no es mas que diseñadores, fiestas y la prepa… pero hay muchas mas cosas hija… el mundo no gira en torno a ti, y eso es lo que debes aprender este año con los Cullen…debes aprender a que en el mundo no vives sola….

-demonios!!!! Solo por esa estupidez!!!! Que rabia…

-es por eso tambien que tu padre penso en trabajo comunitario, jamas has pensado en todas las personas que estan afuera… a lo mejor diras… y para que diablos me sirve algo como eso… para valorar bella… valorar la enorme suerte que tienes…y la enorme fortuna que te dejaron tus padres…es una leccion que debes aprender antes de hacerte cargo de todo lo que posees…

No podia decir nada… sabia que era verdad, jamas pense en las demas personas pero no porque no me importaran… porque sabia que alguien mas se encargaria de pensar en eso… el clasico pensamiento de una niña de la alta… todo lo debian de hacer otras personas… pero parece que en mi caso eso ya no sucederia…

-y que dices bella estas dispuesta a perder todo el esfuerzo de tus padres solo por tu orgullo?...

La mire con rabia, sabia que tenia que dar una respuesta, y ella sabia que jamas podria dejar todos los años de esfuerzo a la deriba… lo haria por ellos…y tal vez por mi…

-claro que no…. Esta bien… acepto….ire con los Cullen….-

Esme me dio una sorisa y Sue me abrazo…." Asi se habla Swan…." Me susurro al oido… dejando sellado mi nuevo infierno personal… una vida con los Cullen…

* * *

**_hola chicasss!!! espero que les guste lo ke leen xD... en el otro sitio ya voy en el capitulo 11 jiijijij, nos leemos pronto besotes!_**


	4. Cumpliendo las Reglas

-y que dices bella estas dispuesta a perder todo el esfuerzo de tus padres solo por tu orgullo?...

La mire con rabia, sabia que tenia que dar una respuesta, y ella sabia que jamás podría dejar todos los años de esfuerzo a la deriva… lo haría por ellos…y tal vez por mi…

-claro que no…. Esta bien… acepto….iré con los Cullen….-

Esme me dio una sonrisa y Sue me abrazo…." Así se habla Swan…." Me susurro al oído… dejando sellado **mi nuevo infierno personal… una vida con los Cullen…**

** *********************  
**

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás Isabella…-

-Eso espero… si no se lo haré saber…- descargue todo mi enojo en mi mirada, tenia rabia, tenia pena, sentía miedo…. Miedo?.... no se porque… pero lo sentía… miedo de ir a un lugar desconocido con una familia que no era la mía…

-Yo estaré aquí siempre que me necesites hija… siempre…-

-gracias mama Sue…- la abrace y me acerque a su oído- ahora eres lo único que me queda, no me dejes…

-claro que no cielo, jamás lo haría…

-Srta. Swan…- salio el abogado Clearwater del despacho- necesito que me diga si va a cumplir con las reglas del testamento-

Lo mire… fruncí el ceño y comencé a caminar hacia el despacho

-claro que si… con quien cree que esta hablado, soy Isabella Swan, yo no dejo cosas a la mitad- entre en el despacho- dígame que debo firmar…

Carlisle me quedo mirando, sonrió y esme lo abrazo, parecían felices?... no se ni me interesa… hay que coraje tenia… el abogado me indico donde firmar aceptando los compromisos… firme… el acuerdo estaba sellado…

-bueno ahora no me queda mas que pedirle que arregle sus cosas y pasare por usted a las 2 de la tarde…-

-Yo quisiera llevarla Sr. Clearwater- exclamo Carlisle

-si usted prefiere pero igual debo acompañarlos, cabe señalar que yo estare en constante comunicación con usted para verificar que las cosas se esten dando como se acordaron…

-claro que si- dijo Carlisle

-bueno me retiro, que tengan una buena tarde-

El abogado se despidio y se retiro al igual que las demas personas que estaban en la lectura, los unicos que se quedaron fueron Carlisle y su esposa.

-Bueno Isabella, espero que puedas entender el motivo por el cual tu padre tomo esta decisión…-

-creeme que no lo entiendo pero cumplire con lo que me pidio…si es su voluntad que asi sea- carlisle me miro con ojos de comprensión…sabia que lo hacia mas por mis padres…

-bueno cariño nos vemos mas tarde te estare esperando en casa…- Esme se acerco y beso mi mejilla

-nos vemos-

Me despedi y subi a mi habitación, las ganas de llorar no las pude contener me sente en mi cama y mire con detencion la foto de mis padres… porque? Solo podia formular esa pregunta… pero no me daria por vencida, no….Isabella Swan no conocia la palabra no… por lo menos No todavía….

Saque mis maleta de mi closet y comencé a empacar, la casa de los Cullen no era muy grande que digamos, bueno tampoco era chiquita pero no la comparaba con mi casa, ojala que mi cuarto tenga un buen closet…. era ridículo… tenia que irme a vivir con unos extraños y en lo unico que pensaba era en el tamaño de mi closet, _primera lección de vida… no preocuparme por los closet de las casas ajenas_…

sonreí…

Bueno comencé empacando lo necesario si me hacia falta alguna cosa vendria por ella después… cuando tenia las maletas casi completas Sue llamo a mi puerta…

-princesa, estas viva?...-

-si…. Aun… pasa-

-hola chiquita como vas?

-bien…. Solo empaco mis cosas, no quiero andar con prisas ademas ya no queda mucho para que vengan por mi…

-si lo se…- se notaba triste…- bueno en honor de tu ultimo almuerzo en casa te prepare tu plato favorito…

-Lasaña!!! Que rico Sue… gracias!

-vamos a almorzar…-

-dejame terminar y bajo enseguida…-

-bueno corazón… no demores que ya tengo servido-

-no bajo enseguida…-

Sue salio de la habitación y comprendi lo que esto significaba… saldria de mi casa por 1 año completo, estaria tan cerca y tan alejada a la vez…pero valdria la pena, al Salir de ese año tendría el control de los hoteles y podria comenzar con mi vida… todo estará bien… era lo único que podía repetirme, tenia que convencerme de eso…

Empaque las ultimas cosas, entre ellas las mas importantes, mi caja de objetos personales, recuerdos preciosos de mi niñez y de las partes mas importantes de mi vida, mi diario que ahora era mi mas grande amigo y confidente y lo que no dejaria por nada… la foto de papa y mama…siempre conmigo, siempre en mi corazon…

Baje a almorzar, estuvimos conversando, cantando y bromeado, Sue sabia hacerme reir siempre, cuando menos lo espere, Clara una de las mucamas me anuncio que los Cullen y el abogado ya habian llegado por mi…mi estomago reacciono al instante…

-Bien hija, llego la hora-

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al hall de la entrada, salude a todos y pedi las disculpas para ir por mis cosas… me ayudaron las demas mucamas a bajar las cosas, Carlisle las metio en su auto, un Mercedes Benz E-Class Coupe, los conocia bien, papa tambien tenia uno de esos…

-bueno yo los seguiré en mi auto- dije encaminándome hacia el estacionamiento…

-eeee… Isabella… siento decírtelo pero no puedes llevar tu auto además en nuestra casa no lo necesitaras…-

-QUE?.... no puedo salir sin mi auto!!!...-

-Bells…- dijo Sue… la mire y su cara decía "niñaaa despréndete de lo material!", yo le devolví una mirada de "grrrrrr"

-hay esta bien… no llevare el auto… demonios!!!-

-bueno mi amor- me dijo Sue extendiéndome sus brazos- ya sabes que estare aquí siempre que me necesites- la abrace…

- mas te vale, parece que vendre seguido a desahogar mis penas-

-ven todas las veces que quieras, siempre y cuando les pidas permiso a Esme y Carlisle-

-si mama Sue….-mis ojos se me pusieron vidriosos- Hasta Pronto Mama Sue…-

-hasta pronto pequeña Princesa, recuerda hija… aprende todo lo que puedas las conductas buenas son las que se deben imitar, las demas solo desechalas…-

-si lo se… nos vemos…-

Me solte de su agarre y me subi al coche, me despedi con la mano y el auto partio, mis lagrimas no dejaban de correr _adios mi querido hogar, te prometo que volvere…_Decia solo para mi…

Respire profundo… _aquí es donde comienza el juego Isabella Swan, nadie puede contigo, nadie… _

*******

El camino fue tranquilo, nosotros viviamos en las afueras de Nueva York, los Cullen vivian en una ciudad que se llama Albany, eran como 2 horas de camino en el auto, saque mi I-Pod y me ensimisme en mi musica, no queria hablar con nadie, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida…

Desperté por el brillante sol que pegaba en mi rostro, me saque los audífonos y me di cuenta que casi llegábamos, había venido solo algunas veces para acá, ya que los cullen hace muy poco se habian mudado, no les gustaba vivir en la ciudad, decían que preferian vivir en un lugar mas tranquilo… _que aburridos!!!..._ decía yo, entramos en la recta final del camino… mi estomago reacciono, estaba nerviosa y tal vez miedosa, pero no podia dar mi brazo a torcer, tenia que ser fuerte, por ustedes, por nuestra empresa…. Por mi… tal vez… pero lo lograría, nada ni nadie me impedirá que llegue a mi destino, sobrevivir 1 año con los cullen…. Carlisle se estaciono el auto y me abrió la puerta invitándome a bajar

-Bueno Isabella… Bienvenida a tu nuevo Hogar-

-como si a esto le pudiera llamar hogar…- refunfuñe solo para mí… no Quería demostrar miedo

-esperamos que te sientas cómoda cariño- me dijo esme

-Gracias- respondí con una cuota de sarcasmo

-Srta. Swan, esta demás decir que usted en cualquier momento puede romper con su palabra así que si nos e siente capaz de continuar solo llámeme y desaseemos el acuerdo…

-no me haga reír, le saldrán raíces esperando… muchas gracias por todo que tenga un buen día- ya quería que se fuera.

-ustedes igual… con permiso…- se subió a su auto y se marcho

Esme paso una mano por su hombro y me empezó a guiar hacia adentro, mi estomago estaba que reventaba pero seria fuerte… pasamos la puerta y nos encontrábamos en el recibidor, era una casa amplia pero simple, estaba decorada de una manera alegre pero elegante, se notaba el buen gusto de Esme, ella era decoradora de interiores, el Hall y el estar estaban pintados de color blanco y tenian algunos detalles en dorado, una mucama salio por una puerta y se presento…

-buenas tardes Sra. Esme, Sr. Carlisle….

-Emma te quiero presentar a Isabella, ella compartirá con nosotros por un tiempo, es parte de nuestra familia, atiéndanla en todo lo que necesite…

-mucho gusto señorita-

-el gusto es mió…Isabella Swan- le dije ofreciéndole una mano para saludarla, ella me devolvió el saludo y le agrego una gran sonrisa

-Emma dile a los demás que te ayuden a sacar las maletas de Isabella del auto llévenlas al cuarto de huéspedes que esta en el segundo piso, junto al de Alice…

-Si señor- la criada asintió y se fue por la misma puerta que entro…

-bueno mi niña, ahora te presentare con la familia…-

Asentí

Esme se Acerco a las escaleras y llamo a sus hijos, parecía que ellos estuvieran escuchando porque ella solo los nombro y bajaron enseguida, debían de tener muy buen oído….

-Chicos… Bajen un momento por favor- dijo con dulce voz esme.

Se escucharon unos pasos suaves y otros mas fuertes, bajaron corriendo las escaleras, cuando los vi pude diferenciar claramente quienes eran…

-Bueno chicos, les quiero presentar a Isabella, como les habiamos contado Isabella pasara una temporada en nuestra casa, espero que se lleven bien y la hagan sentirse como familia….- los muchachos asintieron…

-Hola Isabella…- se acerco una chica de cabello negro corto, tenia las puntas disparadas para cualquier direccion, estaba elegantemente vestida, muy chic… Alice… -Soy Alice Cullen, espero que podamos ser amigas, estoy muy contenta de que estes aquí, tu y yo tenemos la misma edad así que creo que nos llevaremos muy bien… no crees?-

-claro que si….pero llamenme Bella por favor…-dije enarcando una ceja… odiaba el isabella…

-Ufff alguien llego de mal humor a su nuevo hogar…- dijo un muchacho grandote…Emmett

-EMMETT!!!....- exclamo esme cruzándose de brazos

-lo siento mamita…. Hola Bella mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, espero que no te molesten las bromas hermanita, tengo un excelente sentido del humor…-se acerco casi a mi oído- pero si te molestan no le digas a mama…- me rei, para ser tan grandote le tenia miedo a su mama… jajajajajaja… que bárbaro…

-Emmett- dijo esme frunciendo el ceño- no empieces…

-no mamita-

-no te preocupes…- le respondí y le guiñe un ojo, siempre me habia caido bien emmett…

Pero faltaba alguien… cuando bajaron no lo vi por ninguna parte… el desagradable de Edward Cullen, hay como me chocaba ese chico!!!....

-Hijos, donde esta su hermano…- pregunto carlisle cruzándose de brazos, los muchachos se miraron, como preguntándose uno a otro donde podía estar, alice respondió…

-salio papa, fue a practica de football…. Creo….- torció el gesto se veía confundida…

-hablare con el cuando vuelva… sabia que hoy tendríamos una reunión familiar…-

-no te preocupes Carlisle, con lo que he conocido hoy me basta y me sobra…-

-No bella, una de las cosas que debes saber de esta casa es que cuando hay reuniones familiares todos asisten, es una ley en esta casa, usamos esos momentos para sanar nuestras diferencias, es algo muy importante para nosotros, una tradición…

-OH… es bueno saberlo entonces…anotare…-

-bueno chicos ya pueden irse…-

-papa puedo mostrarle su habitación a bella..-

-claro que si Alice… las llamaremos cuando la cena este lista-

-Ven conmigo bella…- me estiro su mano a lo que le respondí, dicen por ahí que es mejor tener al enemigo de tu parte que en tu contra…

Alice me encamino de la mano por las escaleras, a decir verdad la casa de los cullen era bastante grande, no me la recordaba asi, subimos las escalas y el corredor era bastante largo y amplio al final de este habia otra escalera, de eso si me acordaba que la casa de los cullen era muy alta, tenia 3 pisos y un atico, un tenebroso y feo atico… llegamos al segundo piso y alice me comenzo a señalar las habitaciones…

-mira la primera habitación de las escaleras es la de mama y papa… la que sigue es la de Emmett y las dos que estan al frente son la tuya y la mia, cada habitación tiene su baño propio, excepto la nuestra, espero que no te moleste pero compartiremos el baño…

-claro que no, no te preocupes…- yo y mi la maldita suerte

-bueno vamos a que conozcas tu habitación…

Entramos y quede maravillada, era una decoración bastante bonita por lo menos podria estar a gusto en mi alcoba, era de color rosa con detalles en verde limon el suelo era alfombra de pelo largo blanca, la cama al igual que todos los muebles y sillones eran de colores claros, tenia un pequeño estar, y habian unas puertas presumia que seria el closet…

-te gusta?- pregunto alice con cara de desconfianza

-claro que si! Esta preciosa, se ve el buen gusto de tu madre…-

-si mama se esmero en arreglartela cuando supimos que venias para aca, se demoro solo 1 dia… a todo esto… lamento lo de tus padres Bella, ellos eran muy buenas personas, yo los queria mucho…

-muchas gracias Alice…-cambie el tema, no queria llorar, no quiero que me vean debil- dime una cosa esas son las puertas de mi armario…

-sip… espero que este bien el espacio, no sabiamos cuanto podrias ocupar…- lo abri y era bastante grande, por lo menos me cabria lo que traia y lo que me faltaba por traer…

-si esta perfecto espero que me caiga mi ropa, soy media fanatica de la alta costura…- le dije mirandola, pero me sorprendi, la mire y le brillaron los ojos, se llevo las manos a la cara y su expresión formo una impresionada "*O*"

-no puedo… creerlo…. Es una bendición!!!!... ademas de tener a alguien de mi edad tngo a alguien… que comparte de mis gustos…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-lanzo un grito que me tube que tapar los oidos y comenzo a dar saltitos como duendecito por toda la habitación- soy feliz, soy feliz soy feliz- repetia mientas saltaba…

-también te gusta la alta costura?...- dije riéndome, sabia la respuesta….

-claro que siii!!! Soy fanática, pero una incomprendida, los chicos nunca me acompañan a los desfiles y mama a veces no tiene tiempo…pero ahora… pero ahoraa… - le brillaron los ojos…

-si ahora podras ir conmigo, yo tambien voy casi siempre, bueno iba con mis amigas de la prepa, pero podriamos ir juntas tambien…

-que emocion… es una bendicion que llegaras a mi vida…-

-jajaja…. No exageres…-

A decir verdad Alice y Emmett siempre me cayeron bien… pero Edward… era cuento aparte… ahora que lo recordaba… había algo que no habiamos acordado… la prepa…

-Alice Carlisle donde esta?... necesito preguntarle algo…-

-ya me imagino que sera… sobre la prepa verdad?...-asentí- debe estar en el estudio de musica o en la biblioteca, vamos yo te llevo asi te enseño lo que falta…

-bien vamos…-

Salimos de mi habitación y Emmett venia subiendo…

-Hola hermanitas… Mama dijo que la cena estaría lista en 1 hora así que que no se alejaran de la casa…por lo que veo encontraste a una gemela- dijo emmett, alice me llevaba del brazo…-

-cariño… ha sido una bendición que esta niña cayera en esta casa, tiene los mismos gusto que yo emmett- contó alice emocionada

-jajaja eso si que es bueno… al fin seremos libres… edward estará contento cuando vuelva…-

-todavía no regresa?-

-nop….- se quedaron mirando y dijeron al unísono- alguien tendrá problemas cuando vuelva…-

-bueno vamos bella… nos vemos osito…

-nos vemos hermanitas…-

Nos dirigimos al primer piso, jaja me daba risa la confianza que tenía Emmett, me conocía hace solo 1 hora y me decía hermanita, ellos saben como acoger a alguien…Alice me enseño algunos de los cuartos de abajo, el living, el despacho, el salon de musica, la cocina, el comedor y todo lo demas, llegamos a la biblioteca y Carlisle estaba sentado en un gran sillon leyendo un libro.

-Permiso papa se puede?- golpeo Alice

-Claro que si hija… pasa…-

Entramos y nos indico que nos sentáramos…

-Carlisle, tengo una duda… me imagino que como me mude a esta ciudad me vas a cambiar de prepa cierto?....-

-si Isabella…-

-Bella… por favor…- me sonrió….

-Si bella en efecto ya estas matriculada en la misma preparatoria que los muchachos, casualmente quedaste en algunas clases con Alice y en algunas con Edward como tienen la misma edad- genial… tener que aguantar al odioso de Cullen… demonios…

-Se llamaa….-

-"Unit High School", estas en 5º año, el semestre esta comenzando asi que te adaptaras fácilmente, los chicos solo llevan algunas semanas de clases…

-ah… muy bien y cuando empiezo?-

-ya que hoy es sábado, lo mas probable seria este lunes…

-esta bien… bueno eso era todo Carlisle nos vemos en la cena…-

-adiós papi-

-adiós hijas- el que me llamaran así me hacia recordar a papa y mama, me dolía…

Alice me siguió mostrando la casa y me llevo al jardín, era impresionantemente lindo, para tener una casa "normal" tenían un jardín bastante grande, me pregunto porque no habrán agrandado su casa… debajo de unos árboles tenían un hermoso columpio, me iba a acercar pero alguien nos interrumpió…

-Señoritas, la cena esta lista…- era Emma…

-Gracias Emma vamos enseguida… bueno bells vamos…-

-Vamos…-

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa, era un comedor muy grande, tenia 3 candelabros que quedaban justo arriba de la enorme mesa de madera, Carlisle estaba en la cabecera y Esme en el primer puesto a su lado, habian 4 puestos mas…. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, Emmett y Alice me empezaron a preguntar sobre mi vida y de que cosas me gustaban, me sentia… comoda, no era una sensación de familia, pero no podia decir que no me gustara…. Hasta que el aparecio… sentimos el golpe de la puerta y unos cuantos pasos dirigirse al comedor… ademas de unas risas…

-Oh oh!… definitivamente alguien tiene problemas…- dijo emmett casi para si mismo…

Las risas se hicieron mas fuertes y aparecio por la puerta… era el… el odioso de edward Cullen pero no venia solo, venia con su novia?.... era una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, tenia una minifalda bastante corta, que poca…. Que poca….la clase la había dejado en su otra ropa…a parte tenia cara de….mmmm no…no debo juzgar sin conocer… _segunda lección de vida._

-Edward… hijo…. Que bueno que regresas- dijo Carlisle levantándose de la mesa…

-Hola papa, hola familia, lo siento pero cenare con Tanya en mi recamara, nos vemos- hizo el gesto con la mano y se iba a dar vuelta cuando cierta persona lo detuvo…

-EDWARD-exclamo Carlisle con una voz que me dio…. Miedo?....

-si papa…- rió y la rubia lo acompaño

-Hoy tenemos invitados, recuerda que Isabella comenzara a vivir con nosotros desde hoy… estábamos esperándote hoy para la reunión pero saliste y por lo que vi nadie supo donde estabas…-

-tenía práctica papa, sabes que los sábados me toca Football…-

-pero hay cosas mas importantes, debías estar aquí…-

-bueno para ustedes pero para mi no papa…haber esta bien me presento…- se soltó del agarre de su noviecita y se dirigió a mi, se acerco y se paro enfrente de mi puesto en la mesa. Me miro con burla en sus ojos…imbecil….

-bueno señorita… me presento, mi nombre es **Edward Anthony Cullen**, soy el mellizo de Alice, tengo 17 años y voy en el Unit High….- tomo mi mano y le dio un suave roce con sus labios, sus ojos se penetraron en los mios, recordaba el verde esmeralda que tenían, pero no me miraba como cuando niños, lo hacia como con indiferencia, se notaba que yo no era de su agrada… en todo caso el sentimiento era mutuo…me pare no iba a dejar que me avergonzara…

-Oh!... es un placer conocerte edward… mi nombre es **Isabella Marie Swan**, yo tambien tengo 17 años e iba en el Privilegie High, pero como me cambie de casa ahora asistiremos…. A la misma prepa…-dije con una risa malvada, sabia que odiaria eso….

-Oh…. Que bien…- dijo soltando mi mano y dándome una sonrisa agria…- bueno papa las presentaciones están hechas, estaré en mi recamara, con permiso- antes de retirarse me volvió a mirar con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, yo le devolví la mirada sin dejar que me intimidara… **sin duda mi estadía seria un infierno solo por el… por el engreído de Edward Cullen…**

**Hola chicas!!! espero ke les haya gustado, gracias por lo rws!... nos leemos... besiwiss!!!  
**


	5. Primer dia de Prepa

**_HOLA CHICASS!!! de ahora en adelante ire subiendo los capitulos a medido que los suba en la otra pagina iremos a la par... asi ke este fin de semana me pongo al corriente con todos los capitulos... espero que les gusten... enormes besos para las ke me han agregado a su lista de historias favoritas y a las ke me agregaron a las alertas....GRACIASSS!!!_**

-bueno señorita… me presento, mi nombre es **Edward Anthony Cullen**, soy el mellizo de Alice, tengo 17 años y voy en el Unit High….- tomo mi mano y le dio un suave roce con sus labios, sus ojos se penetraron en los míos, recordaba el verde Esmeralda que tenían, pero no me miraba como cuando niños, lo hacia como con indiferencia, se notaba que yo no era de su agrada… en todo caso el sentimiento era mutuo…me pare no iba a dejar que me avergonzara…

-OH!... es un placer conocerte Edward… mi nombre es **Isabella Marie Swan**, yo también tengo 17 años e iba en el Privilegie High, pero como me cambie de casa ahora asistiremos…. A la misma prepa…-dije con una risa malvada, sabia que odiaría eso….

-OH…. Que bien…- dijo soltando mi mano y dándome una sonrisa agria…- bueno papa las presentaciones están hechas, estaré en mi recamara, con permiso- antes de retirarse me volvió a mirar con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, yo le devolví la mirada sin dejar que me intimidara… **sin duda mi estadía seria un infierno solo por el… por el engreído de Edward Cullen…**

** ******************************  
**

-Bella cariño por favor discúlpalo, no se que le pasa, el no es así- dijo Esme llevándose las manos a la cara…

-no te preocupes Esme…- dije… me senté y seguí cenando no iba a dejar que eso me amargara, ya me las pagaría… tarde o temprano

Seguimos hablando pero la conversación no fue igual, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, Carlisle y Esme se lanzaban miradas de vergüenza entre ellos…. No los culpaba… como un hijo así… de odiosito… la cena termino en "Paz" y nos fuimos a tomar el café al salón, Emmett alegraba el ambiente con sus bromas y su humor infantil, era increíble que un hombre tan imponente le tuviera tanto miedo a su madre… me daba risa, estábamos recuperando la alegría de la cena cuando bajo el simpático de Cullen con su noviecita, venían abrazados y seguían riendo… ella se paro en el living y se despidió…

-Hasta Pronto señor y señora Cullen-

-Hasta pronto- se despidieron al unísono Carlisle y Esme, por el tono… la niña no era de su agrado… Alice se acerco a mi oído…

-de todas las que pretenden a Edward, tuvo que escoger a la mas estupida, esa niña no pueda juntar las ultimas neuronas que le quedan, es su "novia" hace solo 2 días y la trae de arriba para abajo, y como mi hermano es popular la muy tonterrima se cree la gran cosa…. Es una imbecil…-

-así son todas por aquí?-

-no claro que no… hay algunas excepciones, muy buenas por cierto- reímos al unísono, el simpático de Cullen, despidió a su novia y se devolvió por donde vino, Carlisle reacciono al instante.

-bueno chicas yo las dejo tengo una conversación pendiente, nos vemos- se paro y siguió a Edward por las escalas, Emmett y Esme también se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones y Alice me acompaño a desempacar, me agradaba esta chica, por lo menos hacia mi estadía mas llevadera….

-Haber Alice cuéntame como es tu prepa- le decía mientras doblábamos mi ropa y la metíamos en el armario.

-mmmm mira es como todas, están las típicas populares que todo el mundo anda detrás de ellas, los chicos normales, los antisociales, las chicas tontas… mmmm es como cualquier prepa… tu pertenecías a algún grupo…

-yo creo que pertenecía a las populares pero a las que obviamente tenían clase, ósea divinas… no nos metíamos con nadie, pero nadie podía meterse con nosotras, todo el mundo nos amaba, tener una enorme fortuna ayuda mucho a ser popular.

-si eso es verdad-

-y tu a que grupo perteneces- estaba interesada para saber a que atenerme

-bueno yo y una amiga tenemos un grupo aparte-

-ago así como las antisociales?... jajaja-

-no chistosa… algo asi como el grupo de la moda… en la prepa solo tengo una amiga cercana se llama Leah Smith-Jones, estamos juntas desde que iniciamos la prepa, nos llevamos de maravilla…

-ahh que bien…-

-oye bella y en Privilegie high hacías algún deporte o estabas en algún club….

-si… era porrista… de hecho era capitana de las porristas, yo y mis mejores amigas éramos las mejores…-

-mira tu que coincidencia… en 2 semanas mas empiezan las audiciones para el equipo de porristas, la capitana se lesiono así que deben de buscar una reemplazante, eres una suertudaa!!!... piensas participar?…

-puede ser… depende de quien este…-

-bueno déjame decirte que yo estoy… y la noviecita de Edward también, leah no esta, no le gusta mucho animar a la gente jajajaja… es un poco seria…-

-bueno solo porque estas tu voy a adicionar-aunque que estuviera la noviecita de Edward me convenía, por estupida ya me caía mal…

-Oye bella y tenias novio en New York?

-no…. En este momento no estoy buscando a nadie, solo quiero disfrutar… y hablando de disfrutar que hacen aquí para entretenerse?...

-hay bella aquí es como cualquier otra ciudad si no porque vivamos afuera estamos en el campo, aquí hay mega discos y lugares en donde te puedes divertir, hay algunos con mucha clase solo entran VIP.

-Ah que bien tal vez la prox. Semana salgamos… te parece?- le dije guiñándole el ojo…

-hay bella sin duda no te dejare partir cuando cumplas el año, es perfecto que estés aquí…

-disfrutemos el tiempo…. En todo caso contigo aquí siento que se me hará mas llevadera la situación…

-yo pienso igual, bueno me voy a dormir ya es tarde… por sea caso mañana domingo almorzamos todos juntos "tradición familiar" ahí te explicaremos todas las costumbres que tenemos, además de los turnos para el aseo y todo lo demas…

-Aseo?,…. No me digas que ustedes limpian?

-jajaja claro que si bella, Emma y las chicas no pueden hacerlo todo, cada uno ordena y limpia su cuarto y su baño además nos turnamos para lavar los autos y para mantenerlos limpios

-OH! Ya veo… bueno mañana me cuentas…Buenas noches- le di un beso en la mejilla el cual ella me respondió…

-buenas noches Bells que sueñes con los angelitos…-

Se despidió y se fue saltando hacia su recamara…Alice definitivamente era todo un caso…

El domingo paso tranquilo… para mi suerte el pesadito de Edward no estuvo en todo el dia en casa y yo pude andar libremente por ahí, llegada la noche Alice fue a mi cuarto y "decidimos" que usaríamos al día siguiente, mama siempre decía que las primeras impresiones eran las mas importantes… terminado el ritual de belleza nos fuimos a dormir…. El lunes llego y era mi primer día de prepa… alguien toco a mi puerta…

-bella cariño ya te levantaste… pregunto Esme de afuera

-si Esme ya casi- todavía seguía acostada

-date prisa para que alcances a desayunar…-

-si ya voy-

Me levante y me metí al baño, Alice ya se había levantado, puse los seguros en las puertas y me di una ducha, me vestí y maquille simple, había escogido un jeans pegado al cuerpo de color negro y una polera de color azul con mangas anchas, mi cabello iba suelto, traía un collar en mi cuello y zapatos de tacón mediano. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor, pero no había nadie, mire y parecía que nadie había pasado por aquí, avance un poco y sentí bulla de la cocina, abrí la puerta y me lleve la sorpresa de que estaban todos ahí, sentados en la cocina, parece que no acostumbraban desayunar en el comedor, otra extraña costumbre… les gustaba estar hacinados, Edward y Emmett estaba riendo y Alice los miraba enojados, Carlisle leía el periódico y Esme cocinaba junto con Emma…

-Buenos dias cariño…- me saludo Esme, se acerco y me beso en la mejilla, me invito a sentarme

-buenos dias Bella- dijeron Carlisle, Alice y Emmett

-Buenos días- dijo Edward, ni me miro, solo siguió comiendo de su plato- bueno familia me tengo que ir, nos vemos a la noche, volveré tarde, adiós mama, adiós papa- los beso y salio de la cocina

-este si que esta raro- dijo Emmett

-si hace solo unos dias esta asi, como apatico, pareciera que…-

-le molesta mi presencia- dije afirmándolo

-hay bells no te urjas Edward siempre ha sido un amargado, no se como es tan popular en el colegio…

-es popular?...-

-si todas andan detrás de el, tiene casi fans club- dijo Emmett riéndose- te reiras mucho cuando llegues a la prepa- mmmm eso no le durara mucho… me encargare de darle por ese lado, nadie se podia resistir a mi, era popular por naturaleza…

-ten cuidado que tu tambien eres la sensación- dijo Emmett- cierto duende y ademas por las noticias se han encargado de hacerle saber a todos que llegaste a Albany, asi que cuando llegues no dudes que te asedien con preguntas

-jajajaja no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada al asedio, en mi otra prepa era igual con la diferencia que ahí hasta el mas insignificante sabia quien era yo y de donde venia…-

-bueno chicos basta de pláticas desayunen que ya nos tenemos que ir…-dijo Carlisle divertido

Desayunamos y nos fuimos a la cochera…

-y diganme como se van al colegio…-

-bueno Emmett tiene su camioneta, si quieres nos podemos ir con el o nos vamos con Carlisle…- por eso no queria que trajera mi auto, ayudaria a mejorar la convivencia con ellos, y en parte tenia razon…

-mmmm me da igual

-bueno hermanitas venganse conmigo-

-ya esta bien, nos vamos contigo- dijo Alice- adios papi nos vemos en la tarde- fue a darle un beso

-adios muchachos nos vemos… cuiden de bella porfavor…

-claroooo!!!...- dijo Alice

Nos encaminamos a la prepa Alice me conto como eran las asignaturas, habian algunas obligatorias y otras opcionales aparte de las de base, las de base eran las mismas en cualquier prepa lenguas, matemáticas, historia y biología, las obligatorias que debia de tomar al entrar eran Canto y música, Artes escénicas y deportes.

Y las opcionales eran natación, cheerleader y otras cosas… no me interesaban las demás… pensando en las opcionales tomaría Cheerleader, se me daba bien esa faceta de porrista…

-Bienvenida al Unit High School Bells…- dijo emmett…- bueno chicas las veo mas tarde nos juntamos aquí para regresar juntos a casa bueno… cualquier cosa me llaman al cel

-bueno hermanito nos vemos- nos despedimos y nos encaminamos al edificio principal

-bueno bella, ahora vamos por tu horario y tus materias…

Llegamos al edficio, la oficina donde se veian las asignaturas era muy espaciosa, tenia unas sillas acolchadas y un gran mostrador, me apoye y me presente… la mujer era mayor, pero tenia una mirada amigable

-Hola Buenos dias, soy Isabella Swan, vengo por mi horario…

-oh! Señorita Swan la estabamos esperando…- se dio vuelta y saco un sobre café de una gaveta- mire, aquí tiene su horario de clases, el de actividades especiales, el de clases opcionales y el de eventos por edificio. Ademas del mapa de la preparatoria le ayudara a llegar a sus clases

-eventos por edificio?-

-si bella es que en esta prepa cada nivel se divide por edificio, nosotras somos del nivel 5 entonces estamos en el edificio 5… para los aniversarios o para la semana del alumnado se hacen competencias por edificio… Emmett como esta en ultimo año esta en el edificio 6…

-ahh ya veo…-

-bueno señorita Swan, fírmeme este recibo por favor…

-claro…- firme- entonces muchas gracias…

-de nada que tengan buen día…- salimos y caminamos hacia otro edificio

- muy bien bella de a poco te iras acostumbrando… mira hacia alla- me señalo unos edificios que estaban uno detrás de otro- estan los edificios por grado el nuestro es el penultimo, después al medio tenemos el jardin central de la prepa con la cafetería y al otro lado estan el gimnasio, la piscina y los salones de teatro y música

-Ok! Se ve bien completa esta prepa- una chica se nos acerco con la intención de saludar a Alice, era morena y de nuestra misma estatura, cabello negro y ojos de igual color, era preciosa, tenia facciones indígenas…

-Alicee!! Como estas amiga? Como fue tu fin de semana?

-hola Leah! Excelente… mira te quiero presentar a una amiga… ella es Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos… Bella ella es Leah una de mis mejores amigas…

-Hola Leah es un placer conocerte… Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti…

-El placer es mio Isabella…espero que solo cosas buenas…-

-Bella por favor… las amigas de Alice tambien son las mias… y si muchas cosas buenas…

-eres nueva en el Unit High?-

-si acabo de llegar de New York-

-Alice me contó algo de ti… lamento mucho lo de tus padres…Bella

-Muchas gracias…

-bueno chicas basta de cosas tristes, ahora concentrémonos en las clases, haber bella saca tu horario para ver que clases tenemos juntas... el 5 año como son tantos alumnos los dividieron por dos grupos yo estoy en el A con Leah y Edward con la tontona de su novia en el B. además las clases obligatorias las tenemos con alumnos del 6 año… emmett casi siempre se inscribe para que estemos juntos en esas

-espero solo sacar en el A… haber- saque mi horario y mi suerte no podía ser tanta…

-bueno…- dijo Alice- tienes lenguaje conmigo… mmmm matemática, historia y biología con edward… hay que genial!!!! Canto y artes escénicas lo tenemos todos juntos, edward, emmett tu yo!!!... y deportes obvio que lo tienes conmigo, por lo menos te tocaron algunas clases conmigo…- pero casi todas me tocaron con el pesado de Cullen, que suerte la mia…

-bueno y que nos toca ahorita?-

-ahora nos toca Lengua, después biología y Canto….

-Ah que bien la primera es contigo… nos vamos…

Nos encaminamos al salón, mientras caminaba sentía las miradas pegadas de los alumnos, de los hombres en realidad, las mujeres me miraban con desprecio, pero eso a mi no me importaba, yo soy isabella Swan no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mi. Llegamos al salon como todas unas divas, el aire golpeaba en nuestros cabellos y rosaba con nuestra piel, el perfume se esparcía a nuestro paso… en la puerta un chico se puso en el paso, dejándonos afuera del salón…

-Hola Alice… no presentas a tu nueva amiga?- saludo un chico rubio, de ojos azules, era lindo, pero no tanto…

-Hola Mike… Ella es Bella Swan, una nueva alumna de la prepa y amiga mía…- el chico me inspecciono y soltó una gran sonrisa boba, me estaba babeando, yo solo lo mire con ojos coquetos y el inmediato me saludo…

-buenos días señorita- tomo mi mano y me dio un suave beso, me miro con sus ojos azules, no pude evitar el episodio del sábado, aunque la mirada de edward era mas… cautivante que la de mike- mi nombre es Mike Newton, es un verdadero placer conocerte…

-el placer es mió- le quite suavemente la mano- Isabella Swan… pero todos me dicen Bella…

- y dime bella piensas quedarte aquí en Albany…-

-si pasare todo este año aquí…-

-sabes tu nombre y tu cara me resultan conocidas… nos habremos visto en alguna parte…-

-tal vez Mike… tal vez…- lo mire divertida y nos metimos al salón, todos estaban sentados desordenados, algunos arriba de los pupitres, se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos quedaron mirando, alice me indico donde sentarnos y nos pusimos a conversar… muchos chicos llegaron a nuestro lado, algunas chicas también, todas muy huecas y muy muy oxigenadas… me preguntaban de donde era y a que prepa iba en New York, casi todos me encontraron cara conocida, que sorpresa se iban a llevar cuando supieran quien era…la heredera de un imperio hotelero…

Llego el profesor y comenzó la clase, era casi toda materia que yo había pasado, el privilegie High se destaca por ser muy avanzado, parece que me aburriría en esta clase, paso mas rápido de lo que imagine cuando menos lo esperaba estaba dirigiéndome a Biología… demonios mi primera clase con el…que fastidio

Cuando entre al salón pude ver muchos mesones con microscopios encima, al parecer todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, mire rápido y lo vi, ahí estaba el odioso de edward besando… quiero decir… tragándose en todo el sentido de la palabra a su "novia", que descarado… es un imbecil… pase por al lado si ni siquiera mirar y me senté en un mesón vació… de pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba conmigo… me gire y era una muchacha…de cabellos color castaño oscuro, de tez morena y rasgos orientales…

-Hola!- la salude- mi nombre es Bella…

-ho…la… hola… mi nombre es… Ángela… mucho gusto… Bella

-de que curso eres-

-del 5 año A- dijo con una voz casi inaudible

-mira que suerte yo también voy en el 5º A… y dime es muy aburrida esta clase?

-mas o menos… pero el Sr. Willharm es simpático…

-Ya me acorde de quien eres y de donde te habia visto!!!!....-dijo Mike golpeando la mesa y haciendonos saltar…

-haber y quien soy si se puede saber…- parecia que todo el salon estaba escuchandonos, mire de reojo a Edward y estaba escuchando…. Miraba en nuestra direccion…

-tu… muchachita… Eres Isabella Swan, la nueva heredera joven de New York, heredaste la empresa hotelera mas grande de todo el mundo, los "madisson Swan", ademas eres una de las chicas mas populares y codiciadas en New York…. Estoy en lo cierto?....

Demonios…. Todo el salón estaba mirando…. Este me habia descubierto…. Mire a edward y luego a Mike….

-si estas en lo cierto… Soy Bella Swan, dueña de los "Madisson Swan"….-

Si el podía ser popular… yo también… y podía serlo mucho mas… **si quiere darme guerra… guerra tendrá… **y le daré donde mas lo siente…

**_bueno chicas recuerden.... me pongo al corriente con todos los caps.. el prox. es el POV de Edward... de todo lo que lleva la historia espero ke les guste... dejen rws,.... :D_**


	6. Odio Justificado

**POV. Edward:**

-Edward cariño levántate llegaras tarde a clases…-

-si mama enseguida voy- dije medio dormido, me había acostado muy tarde anoche estudiando para un examen que tenia mañana…

Me levante con una extraña sensación cuando sabes que algo grande esta por pasar... pero no sabia que… me di una ducha y me vestí rápidamente…. Mire el reloj y ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana, Me fui al desayunador donde estaba toda mi familia…

Mi padre y mi madre son un modelo a seguir, se aman mas que a nada en este mundo y a pesar de que llevan muchos años casados se aman y se respetan como el primer día… son mi pareja favorita, también están mis hermanos Emmett y mi melliza, Alice, los 3 juntos, somos las personas mas diferentes del mundo, Emmett es el gracioso, Alice la Hiperactiva y yo el introvertido… mama siempre decía que éramos como el agua y el aceite…

-Buenos días familia-

-buenos días Hijo- saludaron mis padres al unísono

-buenos días Eddy- saludo Emmett como odiaba que me dijera Eddy

-Buenos días hermanito- me saludo Alice

-chicos dense prisa si no llegaran tarde al colegio

-si mama- respondimos los 3

La convivencia en mi familia era algo que atesorábamos mucho, mi familia era de un nivel socioeconómico alto, yo diria mas que alto… mi padre es vicepresidente de una cadena de hoteles de 5 estrellas, le va muy bien… pero para tener tanto recurso, eramos la familia mas sencilla del mundo, nosotros no habiamos nacido ricos, mi papa se habia hecho la fotuna a punta de trabajo y de esfuerzo, nunca nos gusto aparentar lo que no somos, me gusta la vida simple que llevamos donde priva el amor por sobre el dinero…

Llegamos al instituto y para nuestra mala suerte, habia un corte de agua, por lo tanto no iban a realizar las clases…. Me baje de mi auto… un espectacular volvo plateado, eso era en lo unico que nos concentiamos, nos gustaban los autos veloces, Alice siempre se venia conmigo y Emmett venia en su camioneta, nos bajamos de los autos y ahí comenzaba mi tortura diaria…. Uno de los deportes que me encantaba era el Football, pero si ubiera sabido que ser el capital del equipo me iba a traer tanta popularidad no se si ubiera aceptado, no era por alardear pero tenia un cardumen de niñas siguiendome a todos lados, la presidenta del grupo creo que se llamaba Tanya Denali…. Como molestan esas mujeres!!!... y con todo el equipo era lo mismo, pero yo tenia la "suerte" de tener un grupo mas grande detrás mio, la razon por la que ellas me buscaban la tenia bien clara….era popular, movia un dedo y en la escuela la mayoría hacia lo que yo quería… y solo por eso ninguna de ellas podía gustarme… odiaba a la gente superficial…

-Hola Edward…- me saludo Tanya

-Hola Tanya…-

-oye edward que te parece si salimos juntos el sábado… te gustaría ir al cine?-

-no gracias tanya el sábado tengo practica de football… pero tal vez otro día…-

-hay seria genial-dijo con sus ojos brillantes, a decir verdad eso no pasaría pero no quería ser descortés con ninguna, tenia sentimientos, no quería destruirlos por ser un patán con ella- nos vemos luego…

-no vemos- le hice señas con la mano y seguimos caminando

-yo no se porque les das alas, un día no te las vas a poder sacar de encima…

-no es darles alas Alice, no quiero ser descortés… no es mi manera de tratar a las mujeres…

-y cual es hermanito porque que yo sepa hace tiempo que no tratas a ninguna…

-es solo porque no e encontrado a la correcta… todas las mujeres que he conocido tienen esa faceta de niña rica que detesto… tu sabes que en esta escuela abunda de esas… yo quiero algo real Alice… alguien que tenga corazón… y que este dispuesta a darlo todo por alguien….-suspire ante mi aclaración…

-yo se que algún día la encontraras…cuando menos te lo esperes y en quien menos pienses ahí estará, golpeándote en tu nariz…

-ojala hermanita… ya estoy loco por concerla- sorei

Fuimos a firmar la asistencia y me quede un rato conversando con los chicos del equipo… Alice fue a hablar con su amiga y nos encontraríamos en el estacionamiento en 1 hora…

Llegue al estacionamiento y Alice ya me esperaba, Emmett también se iría con nosotros, así que nos subimos a nuestros autos y nos encaminamos a casa, todavía tenia la sensación pero con el paso de las horas se había ido incrementando… llegamos a casa y lo primero que vimos fue a mama sentada en el sillón de la sala contemplando el televisor, tenia lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, parecían cascada… me alarme

-mama…. Mama…- me acerque muy rapido- mama que sucede porque estas llorando

-hay hijo una tragedia… una tragedia-

-que pasa mama háblanos, le paso algo a papa- dijo Alice alarmada

-no hija…. a Charly y Renné… porque?…. Que terrible- sus lagrimas caían sin control que habría pasado, mi corazón se apretó aun mas… esto era lo que presentía… algo terrible había sucedido

-mama por favor háblanos que sucede que le paso a Charly y Renné- dijo emmett sentándose al otro lado…

-murieron… hijos… su jet se cayo al mar mientras volaban de regreso a nueva York- dijo mama soltándose en mi brazos, la abrace y nos quedamos mirando… no podía ser… esto era terrible… ellos eran los mejores amigos de papa y mama, se conocían desde que Charly había iniciado el proyecto de los "Madisson Swan", era terrible papa debía estar devastado, era su mejor amigo y lo quería mucho…. el teléfono sonó y Emmett lo levanto…

-Casa de la Familia Cullen….. oh sii papa.. espera…- le paso el teléfono a mama

-Carlisle?.... Carlisle que pasa!!!...

_- El avion de Charly cayo al mar Esme… no hubo ningún sobreviviente… no pudo creerlo esme, lo vi antes de viajar…. Mi pobre amigo… su familia…_

-pero porque!!! Que habrá pasado…

_- no lo se… todavía no descubren que paso… a penas encontraron los cuerpos y los trajeron a la morgue… Sue me llamo y me conto lo que habia pasado pero ya todo el mundo sabia, salio hasta en las noticias, estoy aterrado por como esta bella… me vine inmediatamente para la casa de lo Swan tengo que preparar todo para el funeral…Charly y Renne dejaron todo lo que querian preparado, recuerdas que eran muy organizados?....ademas debo de llamar a los abogados… por el testamento…_

-si carlisle tienes razon….pobrecita Isabella… yo también quiero estar ahí con ella Carlisle… dime como esta?

_- por lo que me dijo Sue se desmayo en la morgue ante la impresión de ver a sus padres… la trajeron a la casa y ahora esta durmiendo… pero esme es mejor que por ahora no vengas aquí esta todo hecho un caos, mañana si quieres yo te traigo para que la acompañes… además… con esto que paso… Isabella pasara un largo tiempo en nuestra casa… recuerdas?_

_-_si… es verdad… pobrecita va a ser tan difícil para ella…

_-si eso es cierto… cuéntales a los chicos lo que paso, pero no les digas nada del testamento… yo hablare con ellos cuando llegue a casa…_

-bueno mi amor… cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa avísame, enseguida iré para allá…

_-esta bien… cuídate y cuida a los niños Esme… te amo…_

yo también mi amor.. nos vemos…

_-adiós…-_ mama colgó el teléfono y nos miro…

-bueno chicos es cierto… mi querida amiga Renné y su esposo han fallecido…

-OH por dios…. Que terrible…- exclamo Alice sentándose a mi lado…

-si hija es terrible, pero debemos aceptar los designios… lamentablemente era su hora…

-mama… y como estará su hija… bella?... recuerdan que la frecuentábamos antes…- dijo Emmett mirándonos… nosotros asentimos…no tenia buenos recuerdos de bella… nunca me gusto su forma de ser… y cuando una vez la escuche hablar sin que ella me viera, las ganas de conocerla y compartir con ella se esfumaron, la sentía frívola, materialista… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda… no era momento de pensar porque no me caía bien…

-ella esta mal por lo que me dijo Carlisle, ahora estaba en casa dormida, fue a la morgue a reconocer… los cuerpos de sus… padres, y se desmayo de la impresión…pobrecita imaginense lo fuerte que debe ser eso…

-si… pobre de bella…- dijo alice… sus ojos denotaban la pena, los tenia vidriosos

-bueno chicos, me ire a cambiar de ropa, su padre nos avisara cuando seran los funerales…

-si mama, ve- dije y ella se paro en direccion a su habitación…

-pobre bella- dijo Emmett

-si debe estar viviendo un infierno.

-bueno chicos hay que esperar… cualquier cosa papa nos avisara-

-si Alice tienes razon, estare en el salon de musica por si pasa algo…

Me fui al salon y ahí estaba… mi piano, si habia algo que amaba en el mundo era tocar el piano, tambien a veces cantaba pero eso no lo hacia frente a nadie, me daba un poco de vergüenza, yo el chico rudo, popular y capitán de football, tocando el piano y cantando como nena… jajaja… no gracias… pero hoy era un dia especial, no podía tocar, no quería en realidad, por respeto a la memoria de Charly y Renne… me recosté en uno de los sillones y muchas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, de mi niñez y de mi PRE adolescencia, cuando bella y yo éramos… mmmm digamos que amigos, porque ni siquiera eso alcanzamos a ser… no después de la discusión que tuvimos…

_**Flash Back.**_

_Era un hermoso dia en New York yo tenia 14 años, y era el cumpleaños de bella, era un hermoso 13 de Septiembre, al igual que hoy…. Ibamos en el auto camino a su casa, para participar de su fiesta de cumpleaños, por ser amigos y ademas trabajar juntos a nuestros padres y a nosotros siempre nos invitaban a las festividades, habiamos pasado muchas junto a la familia Swan, años nuevos, dias de accion de gracias, cumpleaños, aniversarios… etc etc, la fiesta en la que nunca nos juntamos fue en navidad, ya que en mi familia es sagrada…es un momento familiar…_

_Llegamos a la casa de bella y como me esperaba el acontecimiento era en grande, tenian magos, carpas, payasos, toboganes, las piscinas estaban llenas de globos ect ect, cuando se trataba de bella para la familia Swan no habian costos… nos bajamos y nos encaminamos… cuando vi a bella mi corazon me dio un vuelco de felicidad, ella era tan linda… de verdad… parecia una preciosa muñeca, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y un hermoso liston del mismo color en su cabello se veia irreal… su cabello castaño y sus penetrantes ojos verde limon la hacian ser la mas hermosa del mundo, para mi era una diosa PRE adolescente… era mi diosa...._

_Nos acercamos y bella se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos fue a saludar, cuando llego a mi lado se veia mas bella que de lejos, de verdad parecia una vision… la mas hermosa que mis ojos podia tener…nos abrazo a cada uno y cada uno le entrego su regalo, yo le habia comprado con la ayuda de mis papas una pulcera con brillantes que tenia una B… obviamente de Bella.. los tomo y los dejo con los demas, eran una montaña de regalos…la fiesta estaba llena de niños era impresionante a cuanta gente habian invitado, bella era una de las mas populares en el colegio donde iba, sin duda quedaba demostrado, todo el que fuera "alguien" estaría en esta fiesta… si no eras solo nada… no existías en el mundo de Isabella Swan… la fiesta estaba muy buena todos bailaban y disfrutaban… en un momento estaba por sacar a bailar a bella cuando la vi que estaba discutiendo con algunas chicas… me pare en seco… las amigas de bella "arrastraban" (literalmente) a unas chicas, las llevaron fuera de la carpa donde se hacia la fiesta, me llamo la atención… con la pura curiosidad acompañándome las seguí hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, fuera del ojo publico… me quede en una esquina y comencé a escuchar… quede en blanco con lo que mis oidos recibian… la imagen inmaculada de mi diosa se estaba derrumbando…_

_-que hacen aquí desgraciadas?- dijo bella con tono de molestia_

_-nos colamos en tu fiesta y que?-_

_-que ridicula… y creias que no me iba a dar cuenta? Se nota que eres mas imbecil de lo que creia…-_

_-y quien eres tu para decirme eso… si eres una hueca niña rica…-_

_-jajaja siii soy una hueca niña rica PERO A MUCHA HONRA… prefiero ser hueca a ser una POBRETONA como tu… recuerdas?...._

_-pero por lo menos yo soy feliz-_

_-y quien te dijo que no era feliz? Si mi vida es una caja de felicidad, tengo todo lo que quiero mis padres que me aman y mucho dinero… a diferencia de ti niña estupida… AH! Recuerdas que tu papa… creo?... si tu papa … tu papa trabaja en uno de MIS hoteles…es gerente de planta verdad?-_

_-si que hay con eso…- respondió la niña con un poco de temor en sus palabras.._

_-recuerda que tengo tanto poder en mis manos como para cagarte la vida a ti y a tu familia, puedo hacer que echen a tu papa de patitas en la calle si sigues molestándome… no te metas conmigo…_

_-no… NO…. No por favor… no te metas con mi familia…-_

_-si no salen inmediatamente de aquí… cumpliré y tu papa el lunes no podrá entrar a MIS hoteles…a si que mejor lárgate…_

_-eres una perra Bella…-_

_-si…. Lo soy… pero soy una que puede hacer tu vida un infierno… largate de aquí…_

_-vamonos chicas…- dijo la niña y salio prácticamente corriendo de la casa… bella y las otras niñas se quedaron conversando pero no pude escuchar, mi corazon se detuvo al pensar lo mala y frívola que era bella… como podía ser así?... quien se creía… la imagen que tenia de bella quedo destrozada en mil pedazos… ese dia pedi a mis padres que nos llevaran a casa, nunca mas la volvi a frecuentar, no podia ser amigo de alguien así, todo lo que sentía lo guarde en el fondo de mi corazon de donde jamás saldría….Isabella Swan… era alguien a quien detestaba, ella no tenia corazon…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Mi ceño se frunció al recordar ese dia, ahora cada vez que veía alguna foto o algun reportaje de bella, mas rabia me daba, ella tenia dinero a destajos y le encantaba ser asi, por lo que había escuchado era la mas popular y codiciada chica de new york, todos los chicos querían estar con ella, todos esperaban que ella les dijera que si… salia todos los fines de semana y aparecia en cuanta portada de revista salia, trataba de ignorarlas todas, con ver su cara de "angel" venia a la mente lo que habia hecho, ella no era nadie como para tomar la vida de otra persona en sus manos y menos para perjudicarla….

El dia paso rapido y papa aun no volvia, lo esperamos hasta altas horas de la noche pero nos dijo que estaba acompañando a bella asi que llegaria de madrugada… nos fuimos a acostar por petición de mama, estaba en mi recamara con los ojos abiertos de par en par… no podia olvidar esos ojos… pobrecita debe estar desecha a pesar de tener esa personalidad que odiaba, ella debia de tener sentimientos por sus padres… cierto?... debe estar sufriendo mucho… con esas ideas me quede profundamente dormido..

A la mañana siguiente papa estaba ya en casa, nos llamo a la sala porque necesitaba hablar con nosotros…

-Hijos buenos dias… necesito que hablemos…

-si papa dinos… como esta bella?- pregunto Alice…

-mal hija… muy mal… pero esa niña es fuerte… en eso se parece mucho a su padre, es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, ha resistido todo sin importar lo que pasara- _era la ventaja de ser frívola_… pensé para mi… pero no era momento de atacarla…

-niños… hace algunos meses atrás, sin saber la tragedia que iba a pasar, Charly y Renne hicieron su testamento, como ustedes imaginaran Bella es la heredera universal… pero ademas de eso, Charly dejo estipulado algunas cosas mas que queria para el futuro de bella…

-cosas como que mama- dijo Emmett…

-bueno como todos saben, bella tiene la misma edad que Edward y Alice, por lo tanto es menor de edad y no pude vivir sola en su casa ni tampoco tomar control de la empresa, ni siquiera a terminado la preparatoria…

-y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- dije rompiendo mi silencio…

-tiene mucho que ver edward…- dijo papa- resulta que cuando Charly hizo el testamento nosotros nos comprometimos con algo… si al momento de morir Isabella no tenia la mayoría de Edad, Esme y yo nos convertiríamos en sus tutores legales…

-que?- dijimos al unísono…

-si hijos… bella ahora estará a nuestro cargo…. Por lo tanto… vivirá en esta casa con todos nosotros…- mi madre me miro de inmediato, ella sabia lo que había pasado hace algunos años… le habia contado, ella nunca entendió porque me aleje de bella asi, tuve que decírselo, ella me entendió y nunca mas me obligo a frecuentarla… mi corazón se detuvo….. Bella… aquí?, dentro de MI casa, no podia ser… mi vida iba a ser un infierno de ahora en adelante, su sola presencia me molestaba… demonios…

- pero porque papa?- dije de inmediato parandome del sillon…

-fue una promesa hijo, y no vamos a retractarnos…

-osea que si los muertos fueran ustedes Alice y yo tendriamos que haber ido a vivir con ellos.????

-si hijo asi es…era una promesa…

-demonios papa… y no puede vivir sola?... si tiene tanto dinero que se contrate a un guardaespaldas para que la cuide…

-EDWARD!.... ya basta… Bella se viene a esta casa… te guste o no!- exclamo mi padre… me sorprendio el jamas nos gritaba- algun dia comprenderas porque debemos protegerla… ella esta sola hijo y es mas indefensa de lo que tu piensas, su actitud es una coraza….debajo se esconde una niña asustada y sola…

-no me interesa lo que hay adentro de ella…- me di la media vuelta y me fui… estaba tan enojado que Sali dando portazos de la casa…

Se que no debería comportarme así… soy un estupido… pero el solo recordarla…. Dolía… siempre pensé que era de una forma y darme cuenta de que no era realidad, me dolió, pero ahora ya no me dejaría tocar por esos sentimientos, debía de estar duro… debía de estar preparado para recibir a la niña mas mimada del mundo…. Isabella Swan….

La semana paso sin contratiempos, el jueves en la noche tuvimos un partido, el cual por supuesto ganamos, estabamos en la casa de uno de los chicos de mi equipo, celebramos hastas horas de la noche, por mi necedad tome mas de lo que debia, reconozco que me emborrache un poco estaba tan enojado, el sábado por la mañana se leeria el testamento y lo mas seguro era que la odiosa de Isabella llegaria por la tarde a la casa, pero de verdad aceptaria?... daria su brazo a torcer? Porque estaba mas que seguro que ella no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le iban a decir, de que tendria que venirse a vivir con nosotros… pero no debia preocuparme de eso… hoy estaba feliz porque habiamos ganado nuestro primer partido de la temporada… asi que me tome mi vaso al seco y segui celebrando… cuando ya estaba medio mareado alguien me tomo por la cintura…

-Hola Edward- susurro una voz de mujer en mi oido… me gire y era Tanya denali… demonios…

-Hola… Ta.. nya… como estas?- dije medio borracho…

-mejor que tu parece… quieres bailar?-

-claro…-

Nos fuimos a la pista de baile y como era de esperarse ella se me lanzo como pudo, tuve que contenerme, no queria mandarme un zafarrancho y sobre todo con unos tragos demas… no queria hacer algo para después arrepentirme… de repente cuando bailabamos, tocaron una canción… una que conocía bien, _"Frívola" de Glup,_ comenzamos a bailar y a saltar, cuando Tanya se empezó a pegar a mi cuerpo una sola imagen vino a mi cabeza… no podía ser... Porque? Empece a parpadear rapido pero fue peor, ahí estaba bailando enfrente de mi… pegandose a mi cuerpo…cada particula de mi piel desperto, pero no como podria ser posible el alcohol me estaba afectando demaciado… como era posible… de repente se comenzo a acercar… hasta quedar en la comisura de mis labios, se me pego y senti su beso…. Ella… bella me estaba besando… no no podia ser… me despegue de ella y vi que no era verdad, era tanya… ella me habia besado… la mire a los ojos y estaba confundida por mi separacion, una rabia me invadio no se porque… la mire a los ojos y recorde lo que mi mente me habia dejado ver y me inundo el odio, tome a tanya por los brazos y la comence a besar con desesperación… ella de inmediato se pego a mi cuerpo y me correspondio, nos movimos besandonos a un ricon de la sala donde estabamos y asi pasamos la mayor parte de la noche… al hablar con ella, me di cuenta que tenia muchas cosas que odiaba, era una niñita de papa… pero no me importaba si ella quería jugar conmigo a ser popular yo también podía seguirle el juego…. Le dije que fuera mi novia y ella acepto feliz…. Ahora tenia un perfecto escudo… esas alucinaciones nunca mas saldrían de donde las tenia guardadas…

Fui a dejar a Tanya a su casa como todo un caballero, ella se me colgo del cuello para besarme… me dijo que salieramos mañana, yo le dije que tenia practica pero que me acompañara y después podiamos salir… acepto mas que feliz… se bajo y me fui a casa, llegue y lo unico que pude hacer fue tirarme en la cama y dormir la borrachera menos mal que nadie se dio cuenta…

El sabado por la mañana me desperte muy temprano, yo dormia en el tercer piso de la casa mi habitación era muy grande tenia millones de cds, discos y un excelente equipo de musica ademas de mis libros favoritos… me levante como un rayo aun era temprano para que alguien anduviera en pie…me bañe y vesti… cuando baje al recibidor para irme, alguien me intercepto…

-para donde crees que vas Edward- dijo alice consternada…

-me voy… tengo cosas que hacer…-

-oye pero hoy llega Bella no puedes marcharte, papa y mama partieron hace poco para ir por ella… no me digas que todavía estas sentido por lo que paso esa vez?

-jajaja claro que no alice esas fueron cosas de niños… esa pelea que tube con bella aquella vez no significa nada…

-creo que es mas de lo que crees si no no te estarias llendo de casa en un dia como este…

-mira te digo la verdad… saldre con… mi novia

-TU QUE?-

-si mi novia…-

-y quien es la fulana… porque para que no la traigas a la casa no me puedo esperar nada bueno…

-Tanya…-

-QUE??? Esa hueca oxigenada?-

-hay por dios edward… que bajo caiste-

-a ti no te importa yo no te digo con quien salir… asi que no molestes Alice-

-de verdad lo que paso con bella te pone mal… has andado amargado toda la semana-

-ya no molestes Alice…-

-ojala que si viene con nosotros, te comportes…-

-me comportare tal cual como ella se merece… ya alice no quiero seguir hablando de ella… nos vemos mas tarde… adios..-

Pegue un portazo y Sali… me habia agriado aun mas el dia… la practica de football se desarrollo de lo mas tanquila, Tanya se colgo de mi brazo para que todos s fijaran que andaba conmigo, que superficial era…pero bueno por lo menos nos entreteniamos mutuamente, ella era graciosa, aunque no se daba cuenta…

En la tarde fuimos al cine y estuvimos hasta tarde paseando…cuando ibamos de regreso se me ocurrio una excelente idea… la invite a cenar…. A mi casa, sin duda la odiosa de bella ya estaria alla asi que…. Seria genia hacerle una visita…

-tus papas no se enojaran?- pregunto cuando estábamos bajando del auto

-claro que no ellos tienen a alguien de visita, así que no creo que se molesten si cenamos en casa, además no quiero comer con ellos, comeremos en mi habitación…

-hay que bien… me encantara conocerla…-

-vamos…-

Entramos a la casa y el recibidor estaba oscuro, ibamos caminado y tanya se trompezo con algo y casi cayo al suelo, la afirme y nos reimos de la situación, ella a veces era media… tonta… me rei con mas ganas… llegamos a al comedor y la vi…

Hay por dios estaba peor de lo que recordaba…endemoniadamente hermosa… maldición… pero ella representaba todo lo que detestaba… cuando lo recordaba mi ceño se fruncia de inmediato…

-Hola papa, hola familia, lo siento pero cenare con Tanya en mi recamara, nos vemos-hize un gesto de adios con la mano y me di vuelta para irnos, papa me detubo al instante.

-EDWARD-grito papa, estaba enojado….

-si papa…- me rei de manera burlona y tanya tambien

-Hoy tenemos invitados, recuerda que Isabella comenzara a vivir con nosotros desde hoy… estábamos esperándote hoy para la reunión pero saliste y por lo que vi nadie supo donde estabas…-

-tenía práctica papa, sabes que los sábados me toca Football…- el sabia que solo era en la mañana, sabia que por las tardes siempre estaba en la casa

-pero hay cosas mas importantes, debías estar aquí…-

-bueno para ustedes pero para mi no papa…haber esta bien me presento…- solte a tanya y me acerque lentamente a la mesa hasta quedar enfrente de ella, sonrei al verla ahí tan… tan…. Tan orgullosa…. Y hermosa…de verdad la era la odiosa mas hermosa del mundo…

-bueno señorita… me presento, mi nombre es **Edward Anthony Cullen**, soy el mellizo de Alice, tengo 17 años y voy en el Unit High….- tome su mano y le di un beso en la mano, la mire y ella me miraba con desconcierto, sus ojos eran verde limon, extraños pero hermosos a la vez… ella no se quedo atrás y se paro de inmediato…

-Oh!... es un placer conocerte edward… mi nombre es **Isabella Marie Swan**, yo tambien tengo 17 años e iba en el Privilegie High, pero como me cambie de casa ahora asistiremos…. A la misma prepa…-desplego una sonrisa malefica en su cara, sabia que no nos caiamos bien y el aguantarnos en la casa y mas ensima en la prepa iba a ser un infierno…

-Oh…. Que bien…- le solte la mano de inmediato no me habia dado cuenta que todavía la sujetaba, le sonrei pero no me llego a los ojos…- bueno papa las presentaciones están hechas, estaré en mi recamara, con permiso- la mire y tenia su mirada fija en mi… tan orgullosa y tan frivola, ella no se dejaba ganar, esta presentacion me habia confirmado todo lo que pensaba, ella seguia igual… hasta peor… demonios como iba a odiar este año…

Me fui con tanya a la habitación, cenamos e hice que se fuera luego, queria estar solo… sabia que después de que se fuera iba a tener pelea con mis padres… pero no me importaba…

Sali a despedirla e inmediatamente subí a mi habitación, mi papa me siguió…. Tuvimos una exaltarte discusión, mi papa después de calmarnos me pidio que fuera cortes… yo solo asentí, no iba a ser cortes con alguien que no lo era conmigo… el domingo no quería ni verla así que me fui todo el día a la casa de mis amigos… lo único que quería era estar lejos de ella…me causaba rabia.. el lunes llego rapido, desayunaba cuando apareció en la cocina, la salude solo por ser cortes, como quería papa y termine de comer…me despedí y me fui sin decir mas… llegue al instituto y tanya de inmediato se me pego al lado, los cuchicheos de que eramos novios tenian que ser confirmados el lunes a primera hora, asi que no se me despego en todo el dia… mi primera clase fue deportes y agradeci que ella no estubiera... pero mi suerte no era tanta….

Cuando llegue a biología Tanya me estaba esperando con un meson para los dos… me sente y ella me comenzo a besar, otra prueba que estaba dando para que vieran que eramos novios… yo le respondi de pura inercia, mientras nos besabamos, aparecio por la puerta mi peor pesadilla… comence a aparar el beso, cerre los ojos con fuerza porque no queria verla, cuando pare ella ya se habia sentado… estaba conversando con los chicos cuando un golpe en una mesa me sobresalto me di vuelta y era el estupido de Mike Newton…. Y golpeaba en la mesa de Bella…

-Ya me acorde de quien eres y de donde te habia visto!!!!....-

-haber y quien soy si se puede saber…- todo el salon los escuchaba, demonios aquí se desencadenaría su popularidad, ella la arrastraba como un niño a un cobija, no podía vivir sin ella…me miro y yo la mire, sabia que estaba escuchando pero que haría, lo negaría?

-tu… muchachita… Eres Isabella Swan, la nueva heredera joven de New York, heredaste la empresa hotelera mas grande de todo el mundo, los "madisson Swan", ademas eres una de las chicas mas populares y codiciadas en New York…. Estoy en lo cierto?....

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio… me miro y luego a mike…

-si estas en lo cierto… Soy Bella Swan, dueña de los "Madisson Swan"….-

Ahí estaba denuevo… ella la gran heredera de una fortuna porque no podia desprenderse de su faceta de niña rica!!!!!... era imposible para ella?, venia integrada.????... no lo se… pero ahora comenzaría la guerra ella sabia que yo no la soportaba… y nos haríamos la vida imposible, **pero vamos a ver quien gana bella… vamos a ver…**


	7. Ilusiones Rotas

**POV. Bella:**

Mmmm que terrible ya me habian descubierto pero… esto debia seguir asi… aquí comenzaba mi juego… todo el salon empezo a cuchichear…

-No puedo creerlo Bella… eres… eres…- mike me miraba con la misma sonrisa boba de hace un rato…

-si lo soy… soy popular y he venido a pasar un tiempo a esta ciudad… pero porque tanto interes….

-porque si no tienes nada que hacer el sabado… saldrias conmigo?

-jajaja eres rapido mike… lo pensare… te aviso si puedo…

-seria un honor y un verdadero placer…

El profesor llego y todos se sentaron… mire a edward y se dio vuelta de inmedito tenia el semblante contraido… de verdad no entendia que demonios le pasaba… pero no me importaba… de hecho desde el dia que discutimos por ultima vez nunca mas me habia vuelto a importar…pero no queria recordar… no ahora… la clase paso tranquila a penas tocaron el timbre para salir edward se salio del salon, seguido a duras penas por la oxigenada de su novia… llevaba un ritmo frenetico…. Me pare lentamente y cuando mire a la puerta Alice estaba esperandome en la puerta, me despedí con un beso de Ángela, le pregunte cual era su siguiente clase y me dijo que matemáticas… le dije hasta mañana y me fui…

-ya me descubrieron Alice…-

-que? Pero como?

-mike se acordó de mi cara, me tiene que haber visto en alguna revista o en Internet-

-ushh demonios, te lo digo desde ahora, no te van a dejar en paz…

-si lo se… pero tarde o temprano pasaria… asi es mi vida… en New York aprendi a lidiar con esto, asi que aquí no sera problema….

-si tu lo dices- me sonrio y nos encaminamos a la prox. Clase…Canto y musica…. Esa tambien me tocaba con Edward…

Llegamos al salón y en la puerta estaba Emmett… corrió a abrazarnos…

-hola chicas como va el primer día?-

-mejor de lo que esperaba… pero ya me descubrieron…-

- jajá jajá - rió emmett de manera muy audible….-Alice me debes 20- se giro y le puso la mano a Alice para que ella le pasara algo, ella saco de su cartera un billete de 20 y se lo paso a regañadientes…

-que es todo esto?- pregunte divertida

-jajá jajá es que con Alice apostamos…. Yo sabia que te iba a descubrir el primer día y Alice dijo que no que igual se demorarían un poco, apostamos y yo gane…- dijo emmett dando saltitos…

-eres un engreído- Alice se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-jaja bueno chicos entremos al salon... ya llego la profe-

Entramos… era un salon enorme, tenia muchas filas de sillas en media luna, al fondo habia un escenario y en la parte de debajo de este había un piano de cola de color negro, era hermoso….quede alucinada… recordé enseguida el piano de mi casa, lo extrañaba…. Nos sentamos en la segunda fila… y se me revolvió el estomago cuando vi llegar a edward… se sento al lado de Emmett, quedamos Edward, Emmett, Alice y yo… por suerte estaba bien lejos… cada vez que miraba a edward un recuerdo me golpeaba en la cabeza, nunca me explique porque nos dejamos de frecuentar, siempre recordaba el ultimo día que lo vi…. El día de mi cumpleaños Nº 14… ese mes aparte de ser mi cumpleaños había sido nefasto…. Mi vida dio un vuelco que jamás imagine….

**Flash Back**

_Estaba comenzando el semestre, tenia 14 años, había entrado recién a la preparatoria, estaba en el 1º año… se supone que debía de ser un comienzo grandioso, mis amigas Katia y Marina estaban en la misma prepa que yo en el Privilegie High, era muy conocida debido a que era selectiva con su alumnado ahí solo iban personas que tenían buena situación económica, a mi eso no me importaba mucho en ese tiempo, era una chica que le daba lo mismo el dinero sabia que no habia nacido rica asi que no me gustaba alardear de mi dinero… bueno del dinero de mis padres…_

_Llegue al salon principal de la prepa y ahí nos esperaban los alumnos de 2 y tercer año… ellos eran los que nos daban la bienvenida, habían muchas caras conocidas debido a que todos éramos de buena situación, además habían muchos de los hijos de los empleados de papa, hijos de gerentes y altos ejecutivos del los "madisson Swan"…. Nos saludaron y nos dieron la bienvenida además de invitarnos a una fiesta de bienvenida que se realizaría en el gimnasio del colegio, nosotras estábamos felices, como adolescentes en crecimiento, lo único que queríamos era salir y estar con los amigos… la semana paso rápido y llego el día viernes en la ultima clase de matematicas una muchacha se acerco a hablarme…_

_-Hola tu eres Isabella Swan cierto?-_

_-solo bella…-_

_-hola mi nombre es Camille, soy hija de uno de los gerentes de los hoteles de tu papa, hemos asistido a algunas fiestas juntas… yo estoy en 2 año_

_-si te recuerdo, el primer día te vi y te encontré cara conocida…._

_-oye bella e iras a la fiesta de hoy?...._

_-si claro que vendre…-_

_-ah que bien… habran sorpresas… muchas sorpresas…- me sonrió pero no me gusto su sonrisa…era algo extraña…_

_Paso el dia y llego la noche, mis amigas se fueron a mi casa para alistarnos nos veíamos preciosas, papa y mama quería llevarnos pero casi suplicamos porque no, ya que nos veríamos muy nerd llegando de la mano de papa y mama…. Solo nos llevo el chofer, el nos esperaría hasta que acabara la fiesta…_

_Llegamos y el salon estaba atestado de gente, todos nos miraban aparte de que ibamos hermosas, sabían quien era yo… pero en ese momento yo odiaba tanta atención… en esa epoca odiaba que me señalaran con el dedo por ser quien era… me gustaba pasar desapercibida aunque nunca lo lograba….. la fiesta estaba muy buena bailabamos y sentia las miradas de muchos chicos pegadas a mi, aunque quisiera ser discreta disfrutaba de la sensación… toda niña quiere ser del agrado de los chicos…. Cuando la fiesta estaba en la mejor parte esa extraña chica se acerco a hablarme otra vez…_

_-hola bella que bueno que viniste… mira ven que quiero presentarte a algunos de los hijos de los empleados de tu papa…_

_-Oh! Que bien… vamos- acepte y nos dirigimos a unas puertas…. Y salimos… pero porque?..._

_-oye pero porque vamos afuera…- ella cerro las puertas tras de ella…_

_- es que bella… como eres una de las chicas mas famosas y populares de la escuela… queremos darte una "cordial" bienvenida…- no me gustaba como sono… me di vuelta y fui a hacia las puertas pero ella no me dejo pasar, me empujo y cai al suelo…senti unos brazos que me agarraban fuerte, mire y eran chicos que me tomaban en brazos se reian y se burlaban, grite y grite lo que mas pude… pero nadie me escucho…_

_-SUELTENMEEE!!! AUXILIOOO!! AYUDENMEE!!!_

_-nadie te escuchara Srta. Swan… con tanto dinero deberias contratarte guarda espaldas cariño…- la chica reia de manera burlona…_

_Me llevaron a la entrada del bosque, los chicos comenzaron a…. manosearme… me subieron el vestido y me tocaron donde nadie habia llegado jamas, yo era inocente, era pura, pelie grite les pegue pero nadie me escuchaba…. Uno de ellos me golpeo en la cara…de pronto otro grito…_

_-ALGUIEN VIENE!!!! VAMONOSSSS!!!....-_

_Salieron corriendo pero la chica se quedo…_

_-eso es para que no te creas la gran cosa Isabella, aquí no eres nadie…bienvenida al Privilegie…niña rica…_

_Y salio corriendo… maldita dije para mi pero me las pagaria juro por dios que lo haria…. Les conte a mis amigas y nos fuimos de inmediato, estaba como shokeada temblaba como nunca mis amigas me subieron a escondidas a mi habitación en donde el llanto no se hizo esperar, habia tenido tanto miedo… me salve de milagro.… ellas juraron estar conmigo en todo momento y hasta que me vine a esta ciudad seguimos inseparables… el dia de mi cumpleaños Nº 14 esa mal nacida que me quería hacer daño se había aparecido en mi fiesta, pero no la iba a arruinar… estaba feliz… mis amigas la arrastraron hacia un lugar de la casa, no queria que nadie se enterara con mis amigas hicimos un pacto de sangre, ellas jamás le contarían a nadie lo que había pasado…_

_-que hacen aquí desgraciadas?- estaba furiosa porque se habia metido en mi fiesta, pero debia de ser fuerte, le daria con lo mismo que ella me habia reprochado… con mi dinero… debia de ponerme fuerte, en el mundo me encontraria con unas cuantas personas que querrian dañarme, esta era una de ellas…_

_-nos colamos en tu fiesta y que?- se paro en frente de mi… como tenia cara la muy maldita, habia dejado que casi me violaran y se atrevia a enfrentarme_

_-que ridicula… y creias que no me iba a dar cuenta? Se nota que eres mas imbecil de lo que creia…-_

_-y quien eres tu para decirme eso… si eres una hueca niña rica…-_

_-jajaja siii soy una hueca niña rica PERO A MUCHA HONRA… prefiero ser hueca a ser una POBRETONA como tu… recuerdas?...._

_-pero por lo menos yo soy feliz-_

_-y quien te dijo que no era feliz? Si mi vida es una caja de felicidad, tengo todo lo que quiero mis padres que me aman y mucho dinero… a diferencia de ti niña estupida… AH! Recuerdas que tu papa… creo?... si tu papa … tu papa trabaja en uno de MIS hoteles…es gerente de planta verdad?-_

_-si que hay con eso…- _

_-recuerda que tengo tanto poder en mis manos como para cagarte la vida a ti y a tu familia, puedo hacer que echen a tu papa de patitas en la calle si sigues molestándome… no te metas conmigo…- nunca quise ser asi, las palabras brotaban de mi boca pero era un escudo y uno muy efectivo tenia que protegerme de ella…_

_-no… NO…. No por favor… no te metas con mi familia…-_

_-si no salen inmediatamente de aquí… cumpliré y tu papa el lunes no podrá entrar a MIS hoteles…a si que mejor lárgate…_

_-eres una perra Bella…-_

_-si…. Lo soy… pero soy una que puede hacer tu vida un infierno… largate de aquí…_

_-vamonos chicas…- se dio la media vuelta y se fue…_

_-estas bien bella..- Katia me abrazo…_

_-si katia estoy bien…-_

_-eres buena dandole su merecido a la gente…-_

_-es primera vez que lo hago, jamas habia tratado a alguien asi… no me gusta, mis papas me enseñaron a no tratar mal a la gente… pero no puedo ser amable con alguien que me quiere hacer daño… debo madurar… comprender que hay personas que siempre me querran hacer daño…- unas lagrimas se me escaparon… mis amigas me abrazaron…- pero no quiero llorar, el recordar ese dia me hace mal…debo ser fuerte ademas hay muchas personas a las que quiero ver…. Se fijaron que edward vino hoy?_

_-si… te estubo mirando todo el momento bella…-_

_-ahora me acercare a hablarle… me trajo un regalo…- aplaudí con mucha felicidad…_

_-bueno olvidemos esto y vamos bella- dijo marina…_

_Debía olvidar… aunque no era fácil… pero debía hacerlo… en la vida me encontraría con mucha gente así…tenia que ponerme una coraza… no queria que me lastimaran como aquella noche…. No queria sentir ese miedo combinado con la rabia de no poder protegerme de la gente… cuando volvi a la fiesta la familia de edward se habia ido, me dio mucha pena… fui hasta la mesa de los regalos y saque el de el…era una cajita de color azul, mi color favorito… la abri y casi llore cuando la vi… era una pulsera de brillantes que tenia una pequeña B…. era hermosa… me seque unas lagrimas y me la puse de inmediato…fui muy feliz… edward… edward era algo nuevo para mi, recuerdo que cuando eramos niños lo veia como un amigo mas.. pero desde que comenzamos a crecer, el desperto algunas cosas en mi…pero nunca quise sacarlas a flote… para que?... si jamas se iba a fijar en mi,… mejor dejar las cosas asi me decia…_

_Desde ese dia no lo vi por mucho tiempo… cuando tenia 15 años, nos encontramos en una fiesta de inaguracion de un nuevo hotel, estabamos en las Bahamas… cuando lo vi mi corazon salto de alegria, me acerque a hablarle pero el me ignoro… tomo un baso de refresco y se fue a otro lado, me quede atonita al ver su reaccion, pero porque seria… segui caminando y me puse a conversar con mis papas… luego de la cena, fui al baño cuando escuche lo que no debia… en realidad lo que no queria…_

_-Oye edward y quien era esa chica que se te acerco antes de la cena… era Bella Swan?_

_-si pero no me interesa… ella es la chicas mas frivola y materialista del mundo… ni siquiera tengo interes en conocerla… me da igual…_

_-entonces podrías presentárnosla… así para invitarla a salir…_

_-jajaja los aceptara solo si tienen una cuenta corriente con muchos ceros chicos no se hagan ilusiones… ella es de lo peor…_

_Mi copa cayó al suelo…. El se dio la vuelta y me vio parada escuchando sus amigos rapidamente desaparecieron dejandolo solo, su mirada se poso en mi ojos y era de indiferencia total, no le habian hecho ni cosquillas sus palabras...No podia creerlo, como el podia estar hablando de mi sin ni siquiera conocerme bien… yo no era asi… no… el estaba enjuiciandome sin conocer mi historia… cuando escuche sus palabras la bella que se protegía salio a flote…_

_-quien diablos te crees para difamarme asi… tu NO me conoces…-_

_-claro que no ni tampoco querría pero por lo poco que te he escuchado ni ganas me quedan…- tomo un sorbo de su bebida…_

_-no te metas conmigo Cullen… mira que puedo hacerte la vida imposible…_

_-JAJAJAJA… y que vas a hacer… haber espera un momento podria decirle a tu papa que despidiera al mio… o tal vez podrias mandar a que nos golpearan… no se tienes TANTO dinero que podrias hacer cualquier cosa no es cierto?...._

_-si tengo tanto… pero lo que mas tengo es orgullo cullen jamas me veras derrotada, tus palabras no me afectan, puede que me haya convertido en una frivola como tu dices… pero tu no sabes nada…_

_-ni tampoco me interesa niñita… bueno y ya no quiero hablar mas contigo… nos vemos…_

_Se dio la media vuelta y se fue… desde ese día lo odie… lo odie mas que a nada en este mundo… quien diablos se creía para enjuiciarme así…_

-Bella….-

_El jamás me entendería, jamás sabría todo lo que me había pasado… y menos ahora, que parece que nuestras diferencias están siendo mas marcadas…como lo odio…_

-BELLA!-

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-que… pasa Alice- me saco de mis pensamientos…

-la clase ya va a comenzar…jajaja que distraída eres…-

-si…- mire hacia delante y la profesora me miraba con cara extraña, me acomode la ropa y mire adelante…

-Hola muchachos buenos días, mi nombre es Mariana Lamber… y seré su maestra de Canto y música, espero que nos llevemos bien y que podamos sacarle el maximo provecho a esta clase…-Alice me habia dicho que habian cambiado la maestra, la otra era muy aburrida…

La profe comenzo a explicar como seria el modus de las clases, para canto, tendriamos que cantar a duos, cuartetos o sextetos… con lo primero que partiríamos seria con los duos…

-haber ustedes son…. 20 entonces serian 10 duos por mientras… ya luego veremos para lo demas… mmmm hoy me informaron que habia llegado una nueva alumna al grado… quien es?

-Yo!... -dije levantando el dedo… me puse de pie…- mi nombre es Isabella Swan, señorita Lamber…

-Oh! Isabella… si ya recuerdo.. y dime querida en que escuela ibas?

-en el Privilegie High School… en New York…

-que bien… yo hice algunos seminarios en esa institución, muy buen colegio…

-si de los mejores…- me senté…

-gracias Isabella… bueno chicos comencemos… los dúos por el primer mes serán como ustedes prefieran ya que deben acostumbrarse a su voz y debemos practicar, así que júntense con quien ustedes quieran…

Todos se movilizaron rápidamente para sentarse con sus parejas… yo seria con Alice y por lo visto Edward y Emmett también estaría juntos…

-bueno muchachos ahora sepárense y escojan una canción la que mas les guste… la escriben, quiero que la practiquen y la cantaran al final de la clase…

-Genial- dijo Alice…- me encanta cantar…

-yo odio cantar… por lo menos en publico…

-no me digas que te da vergüenza bella, con esa personalidad avasalladora que tienes pense que no habia nada que te diera miedo… jajaja-rio divertida…

-no es miedo.. es vergüenza… ya no te rias…- le pegue en el brazo a modo de protesta….

-bueno y que canción vamos a cantar?- dijo Alice emocionada…

-de que tipo te gustan?-

-mmmm de cualquier tipo… hay una que me encanta!!!-

-cual?...-

-_Ser o Parecer…de RBD_

_-_siii me encanta esa canción- exclame de verdad me gustaba… un día me había sentido así como en la canción….

Empezamos a practicar y nos salia bien, Alice dijo que nos salia espectacular…fue a llamar a la profesora y le cantamos un pedazo ella quedo algo impresionada, me dijo que tenia una voz… hermosa?.... naaah! Decía yo… la clase paso rapido y la profesora dio el pase para que empezáramos a cantar… todos pasaron pero yo no quería así que le dije a alice que nos esperáramos hasta el final… además quería ver como cantaba el odioso de edward… de seguro cantaba horrible… cuando quedábamos nosotros 4 para cantar, la profe nos hizo una seña… queria que salieramos nosotras… mire al estupido de cullen y tenia una sorisa en su cara… demonios… queria verme morir en el escenario…

-chicos ahora cantaran Alice e Isabella… un aplauso por favor…- nuestros compañeros aplaudieron y la profe se sentó, la pista comenzó solo tenia la melodía… Edward nos miraba atento… muy atento para mi gusto…

**Bella:**

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
No me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida  
Si no me miras, baby...

**Alice:**  
Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz  
Por despertar el interés vacío  
Que te haga mío, baby...

Y sé que tal vez ese día  
Nunca me sucederá...

**Alice y Bella**

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo...

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor.

**Alice:**  
Cuando lo logré y me acerqué a ti  
Me congelé, los nervios me mataban,  
No dije nada, baby...

**Bella:**

Otro día que me convencí de hablar  
Te ví pasar con otra muy contento,  
No era el momento, baby...

Edward me puso nerviosa, su mirada me expreso miles de sentimientos

Cómo sucedió que estoy loca, tan enamorada...

**Alice y Bella:**

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo...

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor.

**Bella:**

Verte pasar sin hablar es un cruel sufrimiento

**Alice:**  
Que desaparece de pronto cuando te pienso

**Bella:**  
Volando a mi lado, colgado hacia un sentimiento  
**Alice**  
Y no importan los días que pase o muera en el intento...  
**Bella:**  
Volverlo a Intentar aaaaaah......

**Alice y Bella:**  
Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo...

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor.

**Alice y Bella:**

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de  
Como una luz que me ilumina estar  
(volverlo a intentar arr......)  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo...

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor.

**Bella:**  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas

La canción termino y tenia el pecho agitado, mire a donde estaban los Cullens, Emmett nos miraba con la boca abierta… y edward… edward tenia sus ojos clavados en míos, nos miramos por algunos segundos y se rompió la conexión cuando Alice me sujeto de la mano, nos paramos juntas e hicimos una reverencia, el publico (literalmente) estallo en aplausos…

-Chicas fue excelente, sin duda tenemos a las dos voces femeninas mas fuertes de la clase… felicidades chicas…

-Gracias….- dijimos al unísono

-bueno ahora es el turno de los hermanos Cullen, adelante chicos…- mientras nosotras bajamos ellos subían…

-Les salio grandioso chicas… -Emmett nos dio un beso a ambas…

-Solo fue cosa de suerte- dijo edward bajito… esta vez no me quedaría callada…

-Ojala te toque la misma suerte…-

Solo me frunció el ceño y subió al escenario… ahora vamos a ver que tan bien te la bancas edward…


	8. Divina Perfeccion

**POV Edward:**

Me había quedado atónito con su voz, jamás la había escuchado cantar, cantaba como los dioses, en una parte de la canción no pude evitar mirarla fijamente, cantaba como si sintiera la canción… quien podría hacerle la desconocida a tan…. Tan…. Odioso ser… si porque eso era lo que era… una niña mimada y odiosa… cuando terminaron los demás alumnos estallaron en aplausos…sin duda cantaban fenomenal… la profesora las felicito y nos hizo subir, en el camino nos topamos… Emmett las felicito, me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero no podia dejar que se diera cuenta que ganaba…

-Les salio grandioso chicas… -Emmett les dio un beso a ambas…

-Solo fue cosa de suerte- dije en un tono solo para mi

-Ojala te toque la misma suerte…-dijo ella en respuesta a lo que habia dicho…me escucho… maldita sea…

-bueno señores ojala que les vaya excelente, un aplauso chicos para Edward y Emmett Cullen…- la pista comenzó a sonar…. Era una de Justin Timberlake a emmett le encantaba….

_**[Emmett:]**_  
Ladies and gentlemen  
It's my pleasure to introduce to you  
He's a friend of mine

_**[Edward]**_  
Yes, yes I am

_**[Emmett]**_  
And he goes by the name...  
_Edward_  
Wowoowoooo

All the way  
from **Albaby, New York**  
And he's got somethin' special for y'all tonight  
He's gonna sing a song for y'all  
About this girl

_**[Edward:]**_  
Come in right here?

_**[Emmett:]**_  
Yea, come on

_**[Edward]**_  
On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet

_La mire… necesitaba ver esos ojos, para inspirarme, la rabia hacia que me saliera mejor…_

Such a beautiful girl  
Walking down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Mamma listen

_**[Emmett]**_

Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my...

_**Edward:**_  
Running fast in my mind  
Girl don't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way  
This thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should ride  
But you still deserve the crown  
or hasn't it been found?  
Mamma listen

_**Emmett:**_  
Senorita, I feel for you  
_**Edward**_:(Feel for you)  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
_**Edward**_**:** (No, no)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
_**Edward**_**:**(He don't love ya baby)  
But you could feel this real love  
_**Edward**_**:** (Feel it)  
If you just lay in my...

_**Edward**_**:**Ah, ah, arms...  
**Emmett** (Won't you lay in my)  
**Edward:**Ah, ah, arms...  
**Emmett** (Mama lay in my)  
**Edward:**Ah, ah, arms...  
**Emmett** (Baby won't you lay in my)  
**Edward:**Ah, ah, arms...

_**Edward:**_

_Mis ojos seguían clavados en los de ella, parecía penetrarme con la mirada, pero tenia una extraña sonrisa en sus ojos, la misma que me había dado en la cena cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en casa…_

_**When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy**_  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry

_**Edward y Emmett: **_

Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
**Edward:** (Deal with things you don't have to)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
**Edward:**No, no)  
But you could feel this real love  
**Edward:** (Feel it)  
If you just lay in my...

Ah, ah, arms...  
**Edward:** (Whoa)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
**Edward:** (My baby)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
**Edward:** (Oooh, yea)  
Ah, ah, arms...

_**Emmett:**_  
When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try

_**Edward:**_

I'll work hard for you girl  
You won't ever cry

_**Emmett:**_  
Now listen  
I wanna try somethin' right now  
See they don't do this anymore  
I'ma sing something  
And I want the guys to sing wit' me  
They go  
"It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?"  
And then the ladies go  
"I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you"

Guys sing  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
And ladies  
I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Feels good don't it, come on  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Yea, ladies  
I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Show the good to me

_**Edward:**_  
Sing it one more time  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Ladies  
I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Yea, yea..  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Ladies  
I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
_**Emmett:**_  
Gentlemen, good night

_**Edward:**_  
Ladies, good morning  
_**[risas de Emmett y Edward]**_

That's it….

El publico se paro a aplaudirnos, no podíamos parar de reírnos, jamás habíamos cantado en publico, era algo vergonzoso, pero la única que no se paro… no se porque no me extrañaba… ella… Bella…

-Chicos!... que genial encontrar tantas voces buenas en un solo nivel, creo que tendremos una competencia reñida este semestre, muy original el señor Emmett al cambiarle la letra de la cancion- todos rieron y el timbre de termino sonó, respire en paz- bueno chicos nos vemos la prox. Clase….que pasen buena semana…adiós…

Nos dependimos de al profesora y Salí disparado de la sala, esto había sido mucho contacto con mi pesadilla por el día de hoy… en el pasillo me encontré con Tanya, un beso apremiante me atrapo, ella sabia besar y muy bien, comenzaba a disfrutar de los "beneficios" de tener una novia… podría comenzar a agradarme… la tome de la mano y la saque de inmediato del edificio… ella me miraba extrañada… llegamos afuera y nos pusimos a hablar… bueno ella se puso a hablarme y yo solo podia pensar en una cosa… sacudí mi cabeza violentamente…. De pronto uno de los chicos me hablo…

-Cullen!... me podrías prestar los apuntes de biología… es que no pude ir a clases hoy…

-claro que si… espera…aquí esta…-

Le pase los apuntes y se fue feliz… lo único que queria era irme a casa… este dia había sido un infierno y mas encima era el primero de muchos, todavía faltaban 364… demonios… quería que tiempo pasara volando… lleve a Tanya a su casa y me fui a toda velocidad a la mía… llegue y no había nadie… mejor para mi…me encerré en mi habitación a escuchar música… sentí una paz que me recorrió por dentro, sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormido…

Desperté en el medio de la noche… mire mi reloj y eran las 11 de la noche, tenia hambre…no había cenado…me levante con el cabello revuelto y fui a la cocina, saque todo para prepararme un emparedado además de jugo de fresas, uno de mis favoritos. Me sente en el mesón a comer, era muy tarde ya no andaba nadie por la casa, cuando sentí pasos por el corredor… me habia equivocado habia alguien despierto además de mi… una mano se apoyo en el vidrio de la puerta de la cocina y esta se abrió…. Era ella… mi pesadilla de ojos verde limón… se asusto al verme sentado ahí solo, me preocupe de no mirarla y seguí comiendo, no quería que se fijara en que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento, saco un vaso de agua, lo tomo, lo enjuago y lo puso donde lo había sacado… salio de la cocina sin decir nada…

-buenas Noches Bella…- dije para mi mismo… seguí comiendo… pasaríamos los 364 dias que nos quedaban ignorándonos y peleándonos… podía decir que de alguna forma pelearme con ella era "divertido", me daba mucha risa ver su cara de enojo… pero definitivamente no nos hacia bien… era algo que tarde o temprano terminaría destruyéndonos… era solo cosa de tiempo…

A la mañana siguiente ni nos vimos… hoy por suerte solo tenia 1 clase con ella a la primera hora, y después de eso mi día libre de mi tormento… Sali de la casa rapido y me fui en mi volvo plateado… puse un cd de musica clasica, debia llegar relajado para la clase de matemáticas, no quería salir corriendo a la mitad…

Entre al salon y ahí estaba ella, pero conversaba animadamente con el imbecil de Newton… se creia la gran cosa el muy pesado, sus padres eran dueños de una fabrica de objetos para alta montaña, era famosa en esta zona, solo por eso se creia el mas popular del colegio… la mire de reojo y se veia…. Contenta, me dio mas rabia de la que ya tenia… parece que tendria que traerme el I-pod con musica clasica porque lo necesitaria a toda hora… demonios… me acerque a mi silla y estaba Tanya esperandome, me beso pero yo me la pegue al cuerpo, debia descargar mi rabia con algo, abrí mis ojos mientras la besaba, ella me miraba de reojo, una sonrisa de desplegó automáticamente, la solte de mi agarre y el profesor comenzó la clase…

-Bueno dias Alumnos comenzaremos esta clase haciendo algunos ejercicios para recordar lo que hemos estado pasando…van a pasar de a 3 alumnos los ire llamando…. Primero que pasen….Balt, Richard y Martín….

Empezaron a pasar de a 3, esperaba que me tocara luego, me pregunto si Bella sabria responder algun ejercicio… de pronto me asalto la duda de cómo le iba en su prepa anterior… seria buena alumna?... como todo lo que salia (por lo que decia en las revistas) debe haber sido de las tipicas chicas que sobornan al profesor para pasar…

-Cullen, Allbrith, Pratt

Era mi turno…

-bueno alumnos quiero que resuelvan la siguiente ecuación…

Nos dio el ejercicio y yo termine bastante rápido, no era que presumiera pero era muy buen alumno tenia, buenísimas notas…. Además quería que pasaran los siguientes, quería ver a Bella enfrentada a una situación como esta… los alumnos siguieron hasta que llegaron a la que yo queria…

-Swan, Denali, Meyer

Uff a Tanya le habia tocado con Bella… aquí tenia mi punto de referencia, a Tanya le iba pesimo en esta clase, me habia dicho que odiaba las matematicas, si Bella resolvia menos de lo que resolvia Tanya significaba que era como yo pensaba… el profesor les dio el ejercicio… era uno muy difícil… mi sonrisa se desplego…

-bueno chicas comiencen…

Las 3 se quedaron mirando al pizarrón, Tanya y Stephanie estaban una en cada esquina por lo tanto Bella estaba en el centro, se recargo en una de sus piernas y se llevo la mano al mentón, parecía estar pensando el ejercicio…. Mire a Tanya y estaba hecha un desastre comenzó a garabatear algunas cosas en el pizarrón pero todas sin sentido, Meyer estaba resolviéndolo mejor tenia conocimientos, cuando centre mi vista en Bella, quede literalmente con la boca abierta… LLEVABA LA MITAD DE EJERCICIO!!!! Y avanzaba a una velocidad sobrenatural, comencé a revisar la operación con mi vista y estaba…. Perfecta!!!.... por dios esta mujer me sacaría de quicio, por ella me volvería loco, es que no podía hacer nada mal?... todo lo que hacia le salía bien!!!!... porque? maldición….. Porque tenía que ser… tan perfecta

Se dio la media vuelta…

-Ya termine profesor…-

-haber señorita Swan… veamos…-

El profesor se puso a revisarlo…

-excelente señorita Swan… de que preparatoria viene?-

-del Privilegie, en nueva York-

-Excelente Institución señorita, me alegro mucho de que tenga educación tan avanzada…

-gracias profesor-

-puede retirarse

Bella camino con su usual gracias hasta su puesto, su cabello suelto al viento, tambaleaba, el tiempo parecía detenerse, me miro y su sonrisa maquiavélica apareció con rapidez en su rostro, tiene que haber notado mi rostro de confusión, el profesor les pidió a las demás que se sentaran…

-demonios esa chica tiene todo bien…todo lo que hace le sale a pedir de boca…. Las chicas del equipo de porritas me contaron que va a postular al equipo, al puesto de capitana la prox. Semana….-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Tendria que soportarla en los partidos tambien?, esto era un complot… la vida me la ponia por al frente en todas las situaciones.

-y tu no postulaste, eres una de las mejores porristas Tanya- menti… menti!!! Dios perdóname… me crecerá la nariz, pero prefería soportar el enorme ego de Tanya a la "divina perfección" de Bella…

-gracias Edward… eres muy lindo!!!... no lo había pensado pero creo que si postulare-Tanya me dio una dulce sonrisa, no era justo que le hiciera algun daño, ella solo queria estar conmigo, aunque fuera por su popularidad, me daba rabia conmigo engañarla, pero el daño estaba hecho…

Salimos de la clase y me fui a la siguiente…la semana paso bastante rapido, el fin de semana Alice y Bella se fueron a quedar a la casa de Bella en New york, Alice me dijo que querian hacer compras y esas cosas… por suerte pude estar tranquilo el fin de semana, Tanya me habia llamado varias veces para salir, pero me negue diciendole que queria pasar tiempo con mi familia… estaba sentado en el salon de musica, cuando senti una mano en mi hombro…

-hola mama…- dije sin mirarla

-como supiste que era yo?-

-solo lo se, tu esencia… -

-como estas hijo?-

-bien mama… porque?-

-voy a ser sincera…. Porque desde que llego Isabella a esta casa has cambiado del cielo a la tierra, antes jugabas con tus hermanos, hasta salías con Alice, pero ahora ni les diriges la palabra, tratas de pasar el mayor tiempo solo, no dejas que nadie entre en tu mundo… me tienes preocupada hijo

-no pasa nada mama…

-Edward a mi no me engañas…. Tanto te afecta la presencia de Bella hijo?...

-si mama- se lo reconocí… solo con mi madre podría ser sincero

-pero porque tanto así….-

-cuando tenia 14 mama, Bella era una de las personas importantes en mi vida, aparte de todos ustedes, con solo verla mi mundo se ponía de cabeza, pero después de lo que escuche mama, mis ganas de conocerla y de….- me calle…- solo con escucharla hablar así mama, mi imagen de ella se cayo por completo… me dolió tanto que cerré mi corazón a ella… pero no importa, con su llegada esta casa, descubrí que sigue siendo la misma mama… y a veces peor

-pero tu no la conoces Edward, no sabes porque ella actúa así…

-y tampoco quiero, no deseo conocer a alguien así… Bella representa todo lo que mas detesto…

-algún día hijo…. Algún día te llevaras una gran sorpresa, la gente cambia Edward… no todas las personas son como tu crees… hay personas que esconden su verdadero ser, por temor a ser dañados- mi mama era sabia… pero se equivocaba, árbol que crece torcido…

-no mama, nadie puede aparentar tanto, no creo que Bella sea así…

-a veces hijo el dolor y la desesperación nos llevan a hacer cosas que no creíamos ser capaces… bueno hijo no saco nada con seguirte hablando…- rió- eres un terco empedernido…

-si mama, lo soy cuando se que tengo la razón…

-bueno pequeño la cena estará servida pronto, las chicas vienen en camino… ordenaste tus cosas para mañana?

-si mama esta todo listo…

-bien… vete a lavar las manos para cenar…-

-voy enseguida…-

En el fondo de mi corazón… pero bien en el fondo… algo habia… estaban todos esos sentimientos que tenia de niño, pero estan tan bien sellados que jamas saldrian a la luz… junto con ellos estaba aun una esperanza… de que Bella no fuera asi, si mama tenia razon…. No… pero no la tenia lamentablemente todo lo que tenia de hermosa lo tenia de materialista y frívola… **mi corazón se oprime al pensar que ella es asi…**


	9. Un Error que no se Comete dos Veces

**POV. Bella:**

Condenado Cullen…. Cantaba bien… que bien!!! Cantaba demasiado bien, maldición… mientras cantaba me reía sola, éramos tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez, nuestras miradas no se despegaron en toda la canción hubo una parte en la que quede, prendada de su mirada, todo parecía indicar que me estuviera cantando a mi… pero no creía en eso…paso lo mismo que con nosotras el publico estallo en aplausos, éramos las voces mas fuertes al cantar….

La clase termino y edward salio corriendo del salón, salimos un poco detrás de el, iba conversando con Alice, cuando lo vi besuqueándose con la oxigenada de su novia…

-no se de verdad que le ve- exclamo Alice con el ceño fruncido

-algo bueno tendrá… o le dará… todas lo tienen- reí – vamonos a casa

-si vamos… -

nos quedamos conversando con algunos chicos en el estacionamiento, Leah se nos unio, era muy simpática igual de loca por la moda que alice, caminábamos y parece que todos nos miraban, íbamos con ritmo acompasado…. Todos los hombres nos miraban y sonreían.

Llegamos a la casa y el volvo de edward estaba estacionado, pero cuando entramos Emma nos dijo que había llegado y se había ido a su habitación… BIEN!... pensé… pero luego me sentí mal, si íbamos a pasarnos peleando e ignorándonos, iba a ser un año de infierno… tarde o temprano terminaríamos matándonos, además no podíamos ignorarnos toda la vida… el dia paso rapido, con Alice fuimos a tomar un poco de sol al patio, hacia tan bien tener algo de tranquilidad, recibi una llamada de Sue me puso muy feliz, le conte como habian sido mis primeros dias aquí y estaba contenta de que todo marchara bien… a decir verdad sacando el problema que tenia con edward me sentia bastante comoda donde estaba, me gustaba estar aca… Sue nos invito a pasar el fin de semana en New York, aceptamos gustosas. Alice queria ir a comprar algunas cosas y yo queria ver a mis amigas, las extrañaba.

En la noche, estaba en mi habitación y me dio mucha sed, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y casi me pegue pegada en el techo cuando vi a edward sentado en la cocina con la luz apagada, tenia su cabello revuelto y estaba comiendo algo, pero ni me miro cuando entre, tome mi vaso de agua y Sali sin meter bulla, me quede parada en la puerta y escuche algo que me dejo en blanco…

-buenas Noches Bella…- se había despedido de mi? Me habia deseado buenas noches? Jajaja rei para mi… ahora si que me estaba volviendo loca… sacudí mi cabeza aun riéndome y me fui a dormir…

Al otro dia… mi conocimiento fue puesto a prueba en la clase de matematicas, el profesor comenzo a llamar de a 3 para resolver un ejercicio, Edward lo resolvio enseguida, tenia buen nivel… pero el no sabia que yo tambien… casi podria jurar que piensa que no se ni sumar, la condicion de niña rica y fiestera no me daba mucho credito, pero yo me esforzaba mucho tenia un excelente nivel, ademas de las mejores notas de mi clase, era popular pero ademas era la mejor, me habia esforzado porque fuera asi…

-Swan, Denali, Meyer- que bien me toco justo con la novia de mi pesadilla.

Nos pusimos delante del pizarron y el profesor nos dio el ejercicio y enseguida la partida

-bueno chicas comiencen…

Me quede mirando el pizarron el ejercicio tenia complejidad pero sabia que podia hacerlo, las chicas comenzaron a trazar numeros y yo empece a resolver… cuando lo termine me di vuelta y lo primero que vi fue el rostro contraido de edward, y su boca un poco abierta…confirmando mis sospechas….

-Ya termine profesor…-

-haber señorita Swan… veamos…-

El profesor me lo reviso y….

-excelente señorita Swan… de que preparatoria viene?- jajaaj genial lo tenia bueno…

-del Privilegie, en nueva York-

-Excelente Institución señorita, me alegro mucho de que tenga educación tan avanzada…

-gracias profesor-

-puede retirarse

Camine a mi lugar lentamente, una tortura para el que me estuviera mirando, mi cabello se movia en el viento y una espectacular sonrisa malvada aparecio en mi rostro, habia ganado, le habia doblado la mano a Cullen… me sente y de reojo mire cuando la novia se fue a sentar, se pusieron a conversar… no quise prestar atención, mi victoria me puso feliz… las clases terminaron luego al igual que la semana…

Empacamos todo el viernes por la noche y el sabado temprano salimos para New York… estaba loca por ver a Sue… pero antes de entrar a la ciudad pase al cementerio a ver a mis padres…llegamos a su lapida y Alice me dejo unos momentos con ellos, el paisaje era subliminal, ellos estaban en un cementerio que parecia un prado de ensueños…

-Hola papa, Hola mama- mi garganta se apreto al instante…-espero que esten contentos de cómo van las cosas… no estoy enojada con ninguno… se que lo que hicieron lo han hecho por mi bien, y estoy agradecida, me he tenido que morder bastante la boca por pensar tan mal de los Cullen por años… ellos son buenas personas…estoy feliz de poder compartir con ellos- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar…- pero los… extraño tanto… porque tenia que pasar esto papa?.... me dijeron que estariamos juntos por siempre… porque?...- lloraba y me sentia, triste… sola… pero los brazos, de mi ahora amiga se cruzaron por mi cuello…

-ya no estas sola Bella… nosotros estamos contigo… seremos tu familia siempre

-gracias Alice….-

Estuvimos un rato mas y nos retiramos, aun estaba muy sensible por todo recien habian pasado algunas semanas y parecia que fueran solo dias, el dolor seguia en el mismo lugar y se incrementaba cada dia…nunca disminuia…

Llegamos a mi casa, como estaba feliz!!!! Era genial regresar, no habia pasado mucho pero extrañaba cada rincón…

-Sue!!!!!- me lance en sus brazos… ella me recibio como siempre

-hola mi princesa, como va tu vida? Bien?-

-si Sue… va muy bien…- ella me miro y le brillaron los ojos, se habia dado cuenta que ya estaba un poco mejor…

-Hola… Soy Alice Cullen- Alice la saludo

-claro pequeña, te conozco desde que eras un polluelo…

-jajaja…-rio Alice

-bien chicas adelante pasen, les tengo listas las habitaciones….-

Los mayordomos llevaron las maletas a nuestras habitaciones, Alice quedo maravillada con la casa, hace años que no la visitaba… nos fuimos a la cocina y nos pusimos a conversar… Sue nos dio cafes con miles de panecillos…

-y diganme chicas como esta la cosa en Albany?

-bien como te dije Sue… me estoy adaptando muy bien a mi nueva prepa…

-aquí todos te extrañaban me he encontrado con medio mundo y todos preguntan por ti, en la prepa estan locos por verte…

-si lo se… lastima que no vine en dia de semana…

-mejor que no veas a nadie mi niña, debes estar tranquila…

-la Sra. Sue tiene razon bella debes descansar todavía no se cumple ni un mes de que tus padres fallecieron…

-hay por dios cariño!!!! Solo Suee!!! Me siento como una abuela…

Todas reimos, le conte todo lo que habia pasado esta semana, y sue estaba muy contenta, se sorprendio cuando le dije que habia tenido que cantar en publico…Alice se disculpo y fue al baño… sabia que algo me iba a preguntar,….

-y ahora que estamos solas, cuentame la verdad, se que estas feliz, pero no me trago que eso se aplique al mellizo de Alice…-sue era peor que un radar…

-bueno, nos peleamos e insultamos pero la mayor parte del dia nos ignoramos….-

- y piensas que eso esta bien? Porque si quieres mi opinión, y aunque no la quieras la dare igual…. Eso no es sano para ninguno de los dos…

-si lo se… pero que mas puedo hacer…

-pero haber dime que es lo que TAAANTO te molesta del chico Cullen-

-Edward…-

-bueno de Edward… que es lo que te molesta-

-me revienta que me juzgue sin conocerme Sue… el no sabe nada… no sabe nada de mi… y aun así me trata mal y me dice que soy una de las peores personas del mundo, como aquella vez…

-mmmm pero tu le has mostrado a la verdadera Bella, la que yo conozco, la que conocían tus padres, la dulce, la sincera la que sufre, la que no es de hierro…

-claro que no, nadie ha visto a esa bella en años, solo ustedes, no puedo ser como era Sue, en este mundo necesito protegerme con algo no puedo ir por la vida siendo la misma ilusa como cuando tenia 14- uno de los recuerdos mas dolorosos, golpeo en mi mente, ese día palpitaba en mi subconsciente…

-no te estoy diciendo que te dejes desprotegida, puedes protegerte y al mismo tiempo mostrarle al mundo quien eres… Bella, tu eres una de las personas mas preciosas que conozco, y no lo digo porque soy tu "madre" adoptiva… lo digo porque te conozco… porque crees que tienes a tanta gente que te sigue… por esa cara de niña buena que tienes… por tus sentimientos, esos que dejas salir solo a veces y dejan prendado a cualquiera… no te encierres en tu coraza bella, deja a salir a esa bella mujer que llevas dentro, la que tiene un corazón tan grande para amar a cualquiera…

Alice entro a la habitación preguntando que haríamos hoy, sintió la tensión en el ambiente y pregunto que pasaba, dije que nada y una sonrisa se desplegó por mi rostro, Sue tenia razón… como iban a dejar de de juzgarme si yo no daba tiempo para que me conocieran, ya era hora de que me preocupara de hacer una vida como la chica normal que era, llego el momento para cumplir otra de las condiciones de papa… pero lo haría en silencio… solo para mi…

Con Alice nos fuimos de compras, estaba tan feliz, su cara era de una felicidad indescriptible… me reia cada vez que entabamos a una tienda y ella se queria llevar la mitad, casi todas las dependientas me conocian por el apellido y porque con mama siempre saliamos de compras, asique nos daban un trato especial……Alice estaba maravillada…

El fin de semana paso rapido y nos devolvimos para Albany, me lleve algunas cosas que me habian quedado en casa, ropa, cds de musica y cosas por el estilo, llegamos y esme nos recibio con un gran abrazo…

-Chicas!!!! Cuanto las extrañe- nos abrazo a las dos

-nosotras tambien te extraños esme…-dije y ella me miro de una manera muy dulce y maternal, sus ojos brillaban ante mi comentario…

-me alegra saberlo cariño… bueno… la cena esta lista las estabamos esperando… vamos!

Entramos a la casa y saludamos, todos los hombres Cullen estaban en el living conversando Alice se lanzo donde cada uno para saludarlos, yo solo salude con un "Hola"… me cohibí al ver a edward, no iba a abrazarlo a el tambien…

-Carlisle…-

-dime bella-

-emmm necesito que hablemos…es importante- todos me miraron extrañados, hasta edward…

-bueno pequeña vamos a mi despacho-

Nos encaminamos a su despacho, entramos y cerro la puerta…

-bueno cariño, dime que necesitas-

-emmmm necesito tu permiso…-

-permiso para que?- me miro extrañado y divertido…

- estuve pensando el fin de semana y quiero empezar a cumplir una de las condiciones de papa… la del trabajo comunitario…

Carlisle me abrió los ojos, se notaba la sorpresa, yo creo que pensaba que jamás lo iba a hacer… debido a mi condición de "niña mimada"

-Bella…. Pero esa es una excelente noticia, me pone muy contento y has pensado en algo…

-no todavía no… pero esta semana buscare algo que hacer… cuando tenga todo listo te diré, pero el permiso era por si llego tarde algunos días…

-claro que si bella tienes todo mi apoyo…

_-A cenar… chicos la cena esta servida_- grito esme de afuera….

-lo único que te pido es que no le comentes a nadie de esto…por favor…- su mirada era de desconcierto…pero acepto

-claro bella como tu quieras… vamos a cenar?-

-esta bien… vamos…

Salimos y edward se atravesó en mi camino, me miro extrañado yo solo desvié la mirada y me dirigí al comedor… cenamos por primera vez en la semana juntos y en paz, hasta edward se había quedado, los días anteriores se iba a comer a su habitación o simplemente no estaba, contamos como nos había ido en el viaje, y todos rieron de las expresiones de felicidad de Alice, de verdad era para matarse de la risa…

Los dias en la escuela se hacian mas llevaderos, si edward y yo no ignorábamos era mejor, prefería el no hablarnos a estar peleando, Sue tenia razon tarde o temprano nos destruiría, yo no estaba para pelear con nadie…Alice me dijo durante la semana que este sábado serian las pruebas para el equipo de porristas, le dije que estaria encantada de ir, debía buscarme actividades para no estan tanto en casa…. el dia viernes, la ultima clase era Artes Escénicas… ósea teatro, esta clase la teniamos tambien con Emmett… llegamos al anfiteatro… habian muchas butacas como las de cine y un gran escenario… quede maravillada, digamos que actuar no me gustaba tanto, era una de las cosas que no me apetecía, no me gustaba estar expuesta al publico pero bueno que mas podríamos hacerle… esta clase la teníamos también con Leah y Tanya… genial ahora también tenia que ver los arrumacos en clases… maldición…

Nos sentamos con las chicas en una de las filas de adelante, mas atrás estaban Emmett con sus amigos y en otras por al frente Edward con Tanya y las amigas de esta… el profesor comenzó la clase…

-Hola chicos, esta semana les tengo prepara una sorpresa, en un mes mas, se va a realizar un concurso de teatro a nivel de la ciudad las diferentes preparatorias participaran con alguna obra interpretada por los alumnos, y por supuesto el Unit High no se quedara atrás, así que chicos, en 1 mes mas saldrán al escenario con alguna obra interpretada por ustedes…

Me lleve las manos a la cara y mire a alice con miedo, ella solo sonreía y leah parecía estar aterrada al igual que yo, algunos estaban animados otros asqueados… el profesor siguió explicando…

-la obra que nos toco es un poco antigua pero se que lo harán espectacular… todos la conocen… es "Romeo y Julieta"- lo mismo que andante, algunos aplaudieron otros abuchearon…

-tranquilos chicos tranquilos, quiero que todos participen, actuando o tras bambalinas… pero para que esto sea mas divertido haremos una votación… quiero que ustedes mismos voten a los personas principales, que serian Romeo y Julieta, las mujeres botaran por Romeo y los hombres por Julieta.- el profesor rio y dio la partida, todos sacaron de sus cuadernos una hoja y comenzaron a votar…

Mire hacia atrás para ver a quien votaba, mis ojos se encontraron con los de edward que me miraba, pero no quería votarlo a el…así que bote a Eric, un chico que parecía el mas tímido, lo siento decía entre mi mirándolo, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

El profesor pasó recogiendo los papeles y empezo a contar los votos, cuando termino pidio silencio…

-bueno chicos ya tengo los resultados, tenemos al ganador indiscutido de los hombres… Romeo sera interpretado por Edward Cullen- todas las chicas aplaudieron, mire a edward y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos…- y en las chicas casi tuvimos un empate pero hubo una ganadora… tenemos un casi empate entre Tanya Denali y…. Isabella Swan…- todos hicieron UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….- Tanya gano por solo 1 voto, asi que la que será Julieta … es Tanya

Ella se puso feliz, yo también lo estaba, casi me desmayo cuando dijo que podria serlo… pero… demonios, ahora se derrocharían amor en la obra… edward estaba con el rostro sin expresión, de pronto sacudió su cabeza y puso sus manos en sus ojos, era como que le daba lo mismo que tanya fuera Julieta, yo decía… _Oye tienes suerte!... así te será mas fácil besarla_….ufff en ese momento recordé enseguida… si hubiera salido yo habría tenido que besarlo… se me fue el color a las mejillas de solo pensarlo…yo… también sacudí la cabeza… no debía pensar así…

-Profesor!!!- exclamo Alice parándose del asiento

-dígame Srta. Cullen-

-yo podría encargarme del vestuario de la obra… me hace mucha ilusion!!!- dijo alice dando saltitos…

-claro que si! Pense que nadie se ofreceria- me crujio de inmediato

-yo tambien profesor! Yo ayudare a Alice con el vestuario….- dije sin nisiquiera pensarlo, la sola idea de actuar me ponia los pelos de punta…

-bueno chicos entonces las Srta. Cullen y Swan se encargaran de vestirlos, debo decirles chicas que igual tendran que asistir a los ensayos, practicaremos viernes y sábados por la tarde después de las clases opcionales que tengan…-

El profesor siguió hablando y escogió el a los demás personajes, entre los mas importantes quedaron Emmett, Mike, Leah y el chico que yo habia postulado Eric… el timbre sono y salimos del anfiteatro…

-ufff fue una suerte que no saliera- le dije Alice al salir…

-tanto te hubiera molestado… besar a Edward- Alice me miro con sus ojos picaros…

-Emmmm Emmmm- me sonroje- claro que si Alice, no lo digas ni de broma-

-para mi hubiera sido un asco…- dijo edward detrás de mi… me di vuelta de inmediato….

-Ah si mira tu… bueno pero ahora estas contento no?, porque puedas besar a tu novia en la obra…que suerte tienes edward, si me hubiera tocado el protagónico lo habría rechazado solo por el hecho que tenia que besarte…

-jajaja yo casi lo hago pero menos mal que Tanya salio como Julieta…

Nos miramos y nos fulminamos con la mirada, saldrían chipas de mis ojos, porque estaba furiosa, hay como odio a este sujeto!!!!! Me revienta el hígado!

-ya ya basta chicos- Alice se puso entre nosotros con las manos separándonos…-es suficiente…

-nunca es suficiente cuando tengo que defenderme Alice…- lo volví a mirar pero el no me respondió solo me penetro con sus ojos verdes, los míos eran diferentes, eran de un color verde limón, los de el eran intensos, tenían un verde Esmeralda que acompañaba perfecto con su cabello broncíneo… nos miramos otros segundos hasta que la voz de la rubia nos separo la mirada…

-mi amor que pasa?- le había dicho mi amor????.... HAAAAAA eso fue el colmo parecia que tuviera ají en los ojos… mi rabia broto como las palabras que iba decir

-Como te detesto Edward… TE ODIO!- mi cuerpo se contraía con la rabia, parecía que fuera a explotar…

- yo siempre te deteste, representas todo lo que siempre odie…frívola….- me dijo con su rostro inexpresivo igual al de hace algunos años….

-vamonos Alice- me di la vuelta y Alice me siguió

-te pasaste edward…eso no se hace- alcance a escuchar que le dijo Alice… me siguió hasta el auto

Me pare en la puerta del copiloto con los puños apretados de la rabia… las lagrimas empezaron a brotar solas, tenia tanta rabia, pero… a decir verdad, me habían dolido sus palabras, me tocaron la fibra mas sensible de mi ser…mi corazón… me habia descuidado, al ver que edward no me atacaba, baje mi guardia con el, _un error que no podía cometer dos veces…_

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Alice preocupada se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mi, se llevo la mano a la boca al ver, lo que pasaba, se había dado cuenta que había dolido… **demasiado…**


	10. Estupidos Prejuicios

**POV edward: **

Estábamos sentados en el sillón cuando sentí el auto estacionarse, mama salio corriendo para afuera a recibirlas, mi pesadilla de ojos verde limón había regresado, pero debía de comportarme, mama tenia razón, no podia cambiar solo porque ella estuviera aquí, si no me importaba debia demostrarlo…

-que bueno que volvieron las chicas… ya las extrañaba- dijo papa…

-si es genial tener a Bella aquí, ahora somos libres de las compras de Alice, cierto Eddy?-

-no me digas Eddy y si es verdad…. Con Bella aquí… ahora somos libres de Alice-

Entraron y lo primero que hizo Alice fue abrazarnos y decirnos que nos había extrañado, bella solo saludo con un tímido "Hola" creo que fue porque estaba yo, desvie la mirada, me sentí cohibido….Bella llamo la atención de papa…

-Carlisle…-

-dime bella-

-emmm necesito que hablemos…es importante- la mire y parecia ser algo importante… le habria pasado algo? Estaría bien… pero a mi que diablos me importaba!!!

-bueno pequeña vamos a mi despacho-

Se fueron y una y mil preguntas cruzaron por mi cabeza… mientras pensaba mama nos llamo a cenar, justo cuando pase por la puerta del despacho, bella salio y nos cruzamos ella solo desvió su mirada, parecía contenta. Esta vez si me quedaría a cenar no quería que mama se empezara a preocupar por nada, reímos ante las historias de compra de Alice…

La semana paso mas rapido de lo que me imagine, con Bella las cosas seguian igual, en un punto muerto podriamos decir, uno neutro en donde no nos tomabamos en cuenta solo nos ignorabamos. El viernes clase de artes escenicas, el profesor nos anuncio que entraríamos a un concurso de obras escolares, la que nosotros tendriamos que hacer seria "Romeo y Julieta", me daba igual la obra…. Pero cuando dijo que teniamos que escoger a los protagonistas mi estomago se cerro, los hombres escogiamos a Juliera y las mujeres a Romeo, no sabia por quien votar, vote a la primera que vi, una chica de las que odiaba Jessica creo que se llamaba, puse el nombre y entregue el papel rapdido

El profesor conto los votos y mi sorpresa fue inmediata al anunciar a los "ganadores":

-Bueno chicos ya tengo los resultados, tenemos al ganador indiscutido de los hombres… Romeo sera interpretado por Edward Cullen- mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que daban, demonios!!! Odiaba actuar!!! - y en las chicas casi tuvimos un empate pero hubo una ganadora… tenemos un casi empate entre Tanya Denali y…. Isabella Swan…- un gran UUUU!!! Salio de la boca de todos en el anfiteatro- Tanya gano por solo 1 voto, así que la que será Julieta será Tanya

OH! Wow… pensé…. Pero bella había estado a punto de ser Julieta y abria… la tendría que haber besado… habria probado el rose de sus labios…. Sacudi mi cabeza ante estos pensamientos, me tape los ojos… como podia pensar algo asi… mi cuerpo reacciono ante estos pensamientos…

La clase pasó rápido, no pude poner atención, creo que emmett y otros chicos quedaron en los protagónicos…. Cuando íbamos saliendo escuche una conversación de Bella y Alice, iba adelante mió…

-ufff fue una suerte que no saliera- dijo mi pesadilla a mi hermana…

-tanto te hubiera molestado… besar a Edward- Alice la miro..

-Emmmm Emmmm- se había puesto nerviosa?- claro que si Alice, no lo digas ni de broma-

-para mi hubiera sido un asco…- dije casi escupiéndolo, me arrepentí al instante…su comentario no había sonado como el mió… acido…

-Ah si mira tu… bueno pero ahora estas contento no?, porque puedas besar a tu novia en la obra…que suerte tienes edward, si me hubiera tocado el protagónico lo habría rechazado solo por el hecho que tenia que besarte…

-jajaja yo casi lo hago pero menos mal que Tanya salio como Julieta…

Nos mirábamos con furia, como odiaba cuando decía esas cosas, era tan despectiva, sonaba tan fría… como que no le importaba nada…

-ya… ya basta chicos- Alice se atravesó evitando que siguiéramos insultándonos…-es suficiente…

-nunca es suficiente cuando tengo que defenderme Alice…- porque habría dicho eso, sonaba herida, parecía que siempre tuviera que defenderse de algo o de alguien… le habrían hecho daño en el pasado?.. la voz de tanya nos interrumpió…

-mi amor que pasa?- tanya me sujeto del brazo mirando a Bella y a mi… a Bella le cambio el semblante…

-Como te detesto Edward… TE ODIO!- dijo escupiendo sus palabras, me quede en blanco, como podía decirme eso?.... la imagen de la bella que conocí alguna vez se hizo pedazos nuevamente… dolió como la primera vez…o mas…

- yo siempre te deteste, representas todo lo que siempre odie…frívola….- le dije y al instante me arrepentí, mi rostro no se movio…

-vamonos Alice- se dio la media vuelta mirándome con furia y Alice la siguio

-te pasaste edward…eso no se hace- me dijo Alice mirándome, después corrió para alcanzar a bella…

-que fue todo eso Edward?- pregunto tanya desconcertada….

-nada que te importe… nos vemos después…- mi voz salia ronca de lo apretada que tenia la garganta… me encamine a mi auto, cuando llegue la camioneta de Emmett ya no estaba… me subí al volvo y me fui a toda velocidad de la prepa… no quería estar ahí…. Conduje por mucho tiempo, a toda velocidad… me pare en la carretera y me baje… lo único que pude hacer fue correr a un árbol y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, estaba enrabiado, furioso…. Como dolían sus palabras… no se porque… no entendía

Estaba muy enojado conmigo mismo, había bajado la guardia con Bella, sus palabras me habían llegado _"Como te detesto Edward… TE ODIO!" _ Esa frase recorría en mi cabeza una y otra vez… me senté y me apoye en un árbol, hoy estaba nublado casi a punto de llover, los truenos comenzaron a retumbar, mi día era igual a este, oscuro, no tenia luz, sabia que no tenia que afectarme, pero no se porque lo hacia, porque?.... me importaba lo que me decía?... me dolía?.... no lo se… pero si no era eso, era algo peor porque con solo escuchar sus palabras me sentía triste… quería estar solo, no me había percatado que comenzó a llover, el crepúsculo se hacia presente en el cielo… cuanto rato había estado allí?... estaba empapado… me subí al auto y me fui a casa…

Cuando entre la camioneta de Emmett no estaba… las chicas no habían llegado todavía?... les habrá pasado algo?... me alarme… entre a la casa y no había nadie… fui corriendo a la cocina y ahí estaba mama con Emma tomando te…

-Edward hijo!!!! Estas empapado!! Que paso tu auto se descompuso?-

-no mama… estoy bien…. Dime Alice donde esta?- sabia que ella estaría con bella…

-llamo para decir que llegarían tarde… necesitas algo

-no mama… iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme…no bajare a cenar… Emma súbeme algo mas tarde…

-Si joven Edward-

Salí de la cocina y me fui a cambiar, estaba empapado y casi con hipotermia por mojarme tanto, me meti al baño, me quite la ropa y me meti a darme una ducha de agua caliente…miraba el techo y la imagen de mi ultimo encuentro con bella se hacia presente… sacudia mi cabeza pero era inevitable…seguía ahí, apuñalándome cada vez mas hondo…

Sali del baño con el cuerpo ya temperado pero con la misma sensación, me vesti, me puse el pijama porque no queria salir mas de la habitacion…. De pronto alguien toco la puerta con furia…

-pase- indique…

-que mierda te pasa con Bella Edward Cullen?- dijo mi melliza con furia en sus ojos…

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Alice…-

-me incumbe del momento que comenzaste a herirla…

-se sintió herida?- la mire pero ella seguía con la misma expresión

-que diablos te pasa Edward? Bella acaba de perder a sus padres, y tu solo te encargas de hacerle la vida peor de lo que ya es… quien diablos te crees?

-tu no sabes nada… Alice…- le dije dándome vuelta…. Me agarro el brazo y me hizo girar…

-y tu tampoco sabes nada….-dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes… parecia que ella supiera algo que yo no… pero que seria?-lo unico que puedo decir es que me doy cuenta, y te digo que se te esta notando mucho edward… espero que cuando estés dispuesto a aceptarlo Bella no este tan dañada por tus _estupidos prejuicios_ como para aceptarlo también…

-cállate! No me interesa lo que digas…

-yo solo te digo edward…- alice suavizo su voz- no hagas la estadía de bella un infierno… ella no se lo merece edward… no se lo merece…

Alice salio de la habitación golpeando la puerta…pero en que diablos me había convertido en un monstruo?... cuando pase a ser yo el malo de la historia?.... me senté en la orilla de mi ventana… llovía a cantaros, Emma me subió la comida pero no pude probar bocado, tenia el estomago comprimido por todo lo que me había dicho Alice… pasaron las horas y la lluvia no cesaba… llovía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, aquí era la mitad del tiempo lluvia y nueves, la otra mitad era puro sol… solo nevaba o hacia mucho frió en invierno... estábamos en otoño así que no debía de hacer tanto frió todavía…

Baje a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, mi paso era lento y silencioso, era tarde… ya nadie estaba despierto, cuando iba a entrar en la cocina sentí bulla, era el piano… alguien estaba tocándolo… me acerque al salón de música y la puerta estaba entre abierta…mire y me sorprendí…

Identifique de inmediato la figura de bella, no tenia idea que tocaba piano… ella definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas cantaba, tocaba el piano… estaba sentada tocando el piano solo tenia la luz de una de las lámparas prendidas, abrí un poco mas la puerta tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta, tocaba una tonada muy triste, se notaba la pena en cada nota, subí la vista y arriba tenia una especie de libreta y una foto de sus padres… mi corazón se comprimió… ella tenia pena…se llevo sus manos a la cara como limpiándola… estaba llorando?... sentí unas ganas locas de correr a consolarla, pero no podía… como lo iba a explicar después de lo que hice esta tarde?, me maldecía por ser tan desconsiderado, Alice tenia razón… ella estaba saliendo recién de la muerte de sus padres y yo la estaba atacando… seguí contemplándola, cuando termino la melodía, se apoyo en el piano y sus sollozos fueron bastantes audibles… mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, me acerque iba a tocarla, iba a darle algo de consuelo, no podía borrar su dolor, pero por lo menos quería estar ahí… solo estar…. _Pero que demonios estaba pensando?..._salto esa frase en mi cabeza… al diablo con lo que pensaba… toque su hombro y cerré los ojos en el contacto…

-Bella… estas bien?- ella se sobresalto y me miro, su cara estaba colorada y tenia miles de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, me sentí acongojado por verla así… ella frunció el ceño…

-a ti que te importa!, déjame en paz Edward- me quito su hombro de mi mano y se puso se pie… tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación, al salir se le cayo la foto que llevaba entremedio de su libreta… ella no lo noto… sentí que subió con paso frenético las escaleras…

Tome la foto y estaban Charly, Renné y Bella… ellos la estaban abrazando se veía tan feliz, tan hermosa… sus ojos brillaban, mi corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en ella… deje la foto en el piano y me fui a dormir, ella mañana la buscaría, estaba seguro de eso…

El sábado por la mañana me levante peor de lo que me acosté, de un animo de perros, pero quería estar "mas animado"… solo esperaba que bella se sintiera mejor… baje al desayunador y estaba toda mi familia tomando desayuno, incluida bella…

-Buenos días- dije para todos… todos me devolvieron con un buenos días, bese a mama y a papa y me fui a sentar, quede al frente de bella.

-Esme se me había olvidado decirte, te tengo una gran noticia, la tenia preparada de hace algunas semanas pero no habia tenido la oportunidad de decirtela…., adivina quien regresa a la ciudad mañana?

-quien Carlisle?-

-Patrick Hale y su familia- levante la vista rápidamente, Emmett y Alice tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, el apellido Hale les traía bastantes recuerdos a ambos…- ayer hable con el, regresan mañana de Canadá, además Patrick me contó que ahora venían con un nuevo integrante, un sobrino de Josephine, se había quedado huérfano hace poco y ellos se hicieron cargo de el…

-que alegría que vuelvan Carlisle… Quiero organizar algo aquí en la casa, que emoción hace años que no veo a mi querida amiga Josephine…

-también le dije que la casa de los vecinos estaba siendo vendida, el me comento que no sabia donde se iban a quedar por mientras porque su casa la vendieron hace años, entonces le di el teléfono del corredor que esta llevando la venta de la casa y parece que ahora ellos serán nuestros vecinos…

-Oh! Carlisle es una excelente noticia!... me has alegrado mucho el dia…, no están felices chicos? Sus amigos van a regresar!!!....- dijo mama con un tono inocente, yo sabia que era mas que eso, ellos serán muy felices con esta noticia…

-bueno Edward nos vamos- dijo Emmett aclarándose la garganta….se había puesto nervioso…

-si vamos… Alice te vas con nosotros?-

-no me iré con bella en el auto de papa…ella dará las pruebas para Cheer hoy…

-Oh! Bella se me habia olvidado algo- dijo papa- hay alguien esperandote en el garaje…

Bella abrio los ojos, se paro y fue corriendo, Emmett y yo caminamos lentamente, cuando escuchamos un grito de felicidad… papa y mama venian detrás… llegamos y como pense, papa habia mandado a buscar el auto de Bella a New York….era un Audi A3 cabrio del año, descapotable… de color rojo…. Bella salto en un pie y corrió a abrazar a mis padres…

-muchas gracias!!!!- les decía mientras los abrazaba…

-de nada cariño-

-Alice!... nos vamos?- Alice pego un grito cuando vio el auto, mi hermana era tan fácil de impresionar… solo sonreí al verlas parecían dos niñas pequeñas…

Se fueron a toda velocidad, y nosotros también debíamos partir si no queríamos llegar tarde…

-Adiós papa, Adiós mama- nos despedimos y nos encaminamos a la prepa…

Emmett estuvo callado todo el viaje, solo miraba la carretera, eso era raro con el, yo sabia de lo que se trataba…

-te dejo bastante impresionado la noticia cierto?-

- me conoces bastante Eddy, sabes que si-

-te emociona que Rosalie vuelva?-

-claro que si hermanito, esa nena es el amor de mi vida… tiene todo lo que siempre e querido-

-ojala que todo resulte y no tengan que irse otra vez….-

-si se volvieran a ir… la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo Edward… ahora si que no la dejare escapar…

-me alegra escucharte asi de decidido…-

- es que cuando encuentras a la mujer de tu vida Edward, lo sabes con solo mirarla, hay algo en ti que hace clic, y con Rose me paso eso hace mucho, hace bastante tiempo me di cuenta de que ella era la que quería para mi…- las palabras de emmett me habia dejado atonito…el estaba tan seguro de si mismo, me daba hasta un poco de envidia…

Llegamos a la prepa y nos fuimos a cambiar, cuando llegamos a las practicas en la cancha contigua estaba todo el escuadrón de porristas, las pruebas iban a comenzar. De la distancia distinguí a Tanya y a mi pesadilla de ojos verde limón… Alice ya era parte del escuadrón así que estaba con los demás en las graderías, por lo que veia Tanya si se iba a postular… esto estaría reñido… **no me imaginaba quien iba a ganar… si Tanya o…. Bella…**


	11. Cumpliendo los Objetivos

**POV. Bella:**

-Bella!!! Bella Responde!!! Estas bien?…- me dijo alice sujetándome de los brazos, me estaba haciendo reaccionar, yo solo estaba parada tratando de contener mis lagrimas…

-sácame de aquí…Alice…- dije con la voz entre cortada, cerré los ojos y los espasmos de rabia iban y venían Alice me tiene que haber visto mal porque accedió al instante…

-si… si Bella vamos…- saco las llaves de la camioneta de Emmett y nos subimos salio a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, llamo a Emmett cuando ya nos habíamos alejado…

-Aló Emmett, si… escúchame me tuve que ir del colegio, se me olvido que tenía que comprar algo y tuve que salir a toda prisa, me lleve la camioneta, no te preocupes por Bella, ella vino conmigo… si… si, lo lamento, bueno diles que después les devuelvo el favor… nos vemos en casa… adiós- colgó- no te preocupes uno de los amigos de Emmett lo ira a dejar a casa….

Alice no me hablo en todo el camino, senti que llamo a Esme tambien, le dijo que llegariamos un poco mas tarde… no sabia donde íbamos, solo podia pensar en las palabras de Edward, la palabra _Frívola _ me golpeaba una y otra vez, tan mala me veia para el mundo?, edward jamás cambiaria su opinión de mi, no pensaba hacer el esfuerzo por intentarlo, ya no quería hacerlo… de pronto nos detuvimos, levante la vista y estábamos en un parque… el cielo se había nublado, las nubes decían que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover… me baje y camine por la orilla de un lago… Alice solo me seguía… sentía tanta rabia conmigo misma, contra el… porque decía esas cosas, menos mal que no se daba cuenta que me afectaban…si no, estaría perdida…

-estas mejor Bella?- pregunto Alice…

-Si Alice lo siento, pero no quería seguir en la prepa…-

-haber Bella, se que no es el momento para preguntarte algo asi… pero… dime, tu sientes algo mas por edward?, además del "Odio"- su pregunta me dejo atónita, no lo había pensado, hace mucho tiempo que no lo pensaba…- digo porque si te duele, porque se que lo hace, lo que te dice, presiento que no estamos hablando de Odio Bella… date cuenta…

-NO! Alice… yo no siento nada mas que Odio y rabia por tu hermano, es muy feo que el me juzgue sin conocerme Alice, como te sentirías tu?-

-creo que igual, Bella, pero….

-pero nada, edward y yo no podremos llegar a ser ni amigos… nunca…

-bueno Bella tranquila-me abrazo- si quieres llorar, estas en todo tu derecho… mi hermano es un idiota… algún día se dará cuenta…- las lagrimas no salieron no iba a caerme en frente de ella…solo solloce…

-dime una cosa Bella… pero quiero que me respondas con sinceridad…

-que cosa?-

-la actitud que tienes frente a edward…. Porque es?... yo me he dado cuenta que tu conmigo eres un dulce, pero con el como que te salen espinas, no dejas que se acerque… te pones… como una coraza- demonios, pensé que no descubriría que era por algo, Alice es mas perceptiva de lo que pensé…

-yo….. yo…. Yo he pasado… por algunas cosas feas Alice…

-como que Bella?, cuéntame, yo soy tu amiga, necesito entenderte…- puso sus ojos en mi…

-y yo necesito que entiendas que lo que pasa con edward no es porque yo lo quiera, tengo que ser así, debo protegerme…

-cuéntame bella…- dijo Alice en suplica, estaba preocupada

-esta bien Alice.. Pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie…. Y menos a Edward, jamás puedes decirle nada de lo que te contare hoy…

-si lo prometo- levanto su mano

Empecé a relatarle a Alice como habia sido la historia de mi fatídica entrada a la prepa, ella se llevaba las manos a la boca constantemente, cuando le conte la peor parte, me agarro de las manos y se puso a llorar…

-Oh bella- sollozaba…- como pudiste pasar por algo asi y nadie lo sabe?

-solo mis amigas y Sue, que hace poco le conte, pero nadie mas, nisiquiera mis padres… es una pena que decidi llevar sola…

-pero bella…-

-no Alice, no saco nada con contarselo al mundo… cuando estube ahí, por un momento pense que era el fin, que me violarian… pero gracias a dios no paso a mayores… quiero llevar este secreto conmigo, no es algo de lo que deba enorgullecerme…

-Si bella- lloro con mas ganas- pero amiga, estoy perpleja, pero dime que paso con esa maldita zorra?

-esa desgraciada unas semanas después se atrevio a entrar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Malditaa!!!- exclamo Alice- y que paso?

-lo que debia pasar, la corri como a una desgraciada… cuando la vi en la fiesta me dio tanta rabia, senti la necesidad enorme de cubrirme ante ella, debia protegerme, debia darme a respetar y lamentablemente la condicion que siempre me a dado respeto es la de millonaria, tube que hecharla hechandole en cara mi fortuna y m poder, la amenace con despedir a su padre y cosas asi… me arrepenti de haber hecho eso, pero lo que ella hizo fue peor, yo solo me defendi…

-bien hecho bella! Yo habria hecho lo mismo, le habria arrancado las greñas a esa zorra!...

-entonces desde ese dia comence a comportarme asi, hechando mi dinero por delante y dandome a respetar con todos, aprendi que en la vida hay muchas personas que quieren hacerte daño…tengo que cuidarme de que no me alcance…

-hay bella…. Sabes te admiro, eres una chica muy fuerte, la mas fuerte que conozco, te quiero mucho Bella, gracias por haber aparecido en nuestras vidas…- Alice me dedico una dulce sonrisa con sus ojos llorosos

-gracias Alice yo tambien te quiero mucho… y gracias a ustedes por aceptarme…

-sabes que ahora tienes una familia en nosotros, ojala que después del año que vas a estar aquí te guste tanto que decidas quedarte…

-eso lo veremos Alice…. El tiempo dira….-

-ahora entiendo tantas cosas bella, mi hermano es un estupido, definitivamente te juzga sin conocerte…

-si pero dejalo… algun dia se dara cuenta… espero que no sea demaciado tarde- lo unico lo dije en un susurro…

-es un terco…-unas gotas golpearon en nuestros rostros- uff vamonos que se esta poniendo a llover- Alice se paro y se encamino a la camioneta

-Alice….-

-si Bella?-

-Gracias por escucharme…-

-de nada amiga… de nada- me abrazo y nos fuimos la lluvia no se hizo esperar…

Al llegar a la casa no había rastro de edward, cenamos y me fui a mi habitación, no tenia ganas de compartir con nadie… estaba en mi cuarto, quería llamar a Sue, pero mi celular lo había dejado abajo junto con mi agenda…baje al comedor y la encontré, por un momento recordé que en la sala de música de la casa Cullen habia un piano, esta loca por tocar!... eso siempre me relajaba… me encamine con mis cosas, el celular lo puse en mi bolsillo porque se me podia caer, entre y prendi la luz de la lámpara…

Comencé a tocar y no se como ni cuando me había puesto a llorar, miraba una foto de mis padres que siempre cargaba en mi agenda, los recordaba tanto, los extrañaba como loca, pero debia salir adelante debía ser fuerte, lo que me dijera Edward, no me afectaría, no desde ahora en adelante…termine la melodía y llore… llore como habia querido delante de Alice… como me hubiera gustado quebrarme y sacar toda la rabia y la pena por medio de mis lagrimas… cuando sentia mis lagrimas caer alguien toco mi hombro, salte ante el contacto….

-Bella… estas bien?- reconoci de inmediato la voz, me gire rapidamente para cerciorarme de que no era un sueño… pero… se preocupaba por mi? Frunci el ceño y mi Bella protectora nuevamente salio a flote

-a ti que te importa!, déjame en paz Edward- me quite de su agarre, tome mis cosas y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, no quería verlo, sabia que su preocupación no era sincera… por lo menos debía de creer en eso… el jamás me veria como soy, nunca se daría el tiempo de conocerme, y eso era un agujero en el corazón…

Al dia siguiente me desperté mas animada, ya había tomado la determinación, cumpliria con mis objetivos, hoy tendria que pasar el primero, convertirme en la capitana de las porristas… me vesti con mi ropa de deportes y me fui a desayunar, estaba casi toda la familia… solo faltaba Edward…

-Buenos dias a Todos- salude alegremente… Esme y Carlisle me saludaron con un beso al igual que Emmett y Alice..

Comence a desayunar y entro edward, saludando a todos con un "buenos dias", se sento y carlisle le comenzo a platicar a esme sobre unos amigos que volvian a la ciudad, los Hale, al decir el nombre, Alice se tenso de inmediato a mi lado, no le di importacia y segui comiendo, después de un rato de platica, Emmett se levanto y pregunto a edward si ya se iban…

-bueno Edward nos vamos-

-si vamos… Alice te vas con nosotros?-

-no me iré con Bella en el auto de papa…ella dará las pruebas para Cheer hoy…

-Oh! Bella se me habia olvidado algo- me dijo Carlisle- hay alguien esperándote en el garaje…

Abri los ojos como platos… alguien te espera en el garaje?... OH POR DIOSSS!!! Corri y me encontre con la cosa mas Bella del mundo, con mi bebe, mi auto!!!!... carlisle lo habia traido para mi…era un Audi A3 cabrio del año, descapotable, de un hermoso color rojo… salte en un pie al verlo…

-muchas gracias!!!!- abrace a Carlisle y a Esme

-de nada cariño-

-Alice!... nos vamos?- grite y Alice salio de la casa, cuando lo vio abrió la boca en una perfecta O, subió nuestros bolsos de deportes y nos fuimos a toda velocidad…

-esto es genial Bella- dijo mientras íbamos por la carretera…

-si amo mi auto!- dije muy feliz…

-estas lista para dar esas pruebas?-

-mas lista que nunca… veras como hoy día tienen nueva capitana- dije totalmente convencida…

Llegamos y nos dirigimos de inmediato al campus, en la cancha estaba el equipo de porristas, todos se abalanzaron a saludarme, parece que con las semanas mi popularidad habia ido en aumento… algunas chicas se portaron super bien conmigo y me dijeron mas o menos como iba a ser la prueba… nos formaron y éramos 5 las que dábamos la prueba entre esas estaba la novia de Edward… Tanya…

-buenos dias chicas, estamos aquí para las audiciones para el equipo de porristas, quiero que se presenten para irlas conociendo…- dijo una de las muchachas que me habia hablado antes… todas las chicas se presentaron, era mi turno…

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es IsaBella Swan, pero díganme Bella, mucho gusto… tengo 17 años y fui capitana del equipo de Cheer en mi otra prepa…-cuando termine casi todo el equipo aplaudió y empezaron a apoyarme, jaja me dio mucha risa, esto iba a ser pan comido… la ultima en presentarse fue Tanya

-Hola chicos, soy Tanya Denali, tengo 17 años y soy parte del equipo de Cheer desde que entre al Unit High…- el equipo también aplaudió por ella, parece que ya tenia a mi rival…

Las pruebas comenzaron, debíamos de realizar 3 coreografías cada una, la que tuviera las 3 perfectas seria la nueva capitana de la preparatoria Unit High… la primera chica se llamaba Emmily, se equivoco al final de la primera… la eliminaron, la segunda chica llevaba dos buenas y se equivoco en la 3… pobrecita, una menos. La tercera chica, se equivoco en la segunda coreografía, eliminada, dejándonos solo a Tanya y a mi, Esto se iba a poner bueno…

- entonces aquí tenemos a las dos finalistas…Tanya y Bella…- mire a nuestro alrededor y estaba todo el equipo de football, mirándonos! Enseguida pude distinguir a mi tormento de color esmeralda…Edward estaba observando, perfecto… eso me daba mas ganas de ganar...

Hicimos las coreografías, las dos las hicimos perfectas… estábamos empatadas…

-chicas como tenemos un empate, vamos a tener que hacer muerte súbita, una pequeña sucesión de movimientos, la que se equivoque pierde… la secuencia es… voltereta hacia delante, rueda, voltereta hacia atrás sin manos, rueda, voltereta hacia atrás y caída con tirabuzón… muerte súbita chicas…

Se escucho un gran UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU en todo el campo, mire de reojo a Tanya quien sonreía… pero no dejaría que me intimidara…

-la primera será Tanya- dijo la chica que animaba

-este bien- dijo y se fue a poner al principio del campo…

-Lista….. AHORA!- grito…

Tanya comenzó con los movimientos iba perfectamente…. Hasta el final, en la caída se torció el pie y se cayo, la rutina no había sido perfecta…

-maldición- exclamo goleando el pasto… me acerque a ella y le tendí la mano, me miro extrañada pero acepto- gracias… y buena suerte…

-gracias Tanya…-

Corrí al principio del campo… se empezaron a escuchar aplausos de apoyo Alice gritaba como loca de las graderías…

-TU PUEDES BELLA!!!!- se escuchaba…

-VAMOS HERMANITA YO SE QUE PUEDESSS!!!!- la voz de un hombre me saco de concentración busque de donde provenía y era Emmett… a su lado estaba edward, tenia sus ojos puestos en mi… sonreí maquiavélicamente y levante la mano en señal de estar lista…

-muy bien Bella…AHORA!- grito la chica…

Comencé con la rutina estaba nerviosa, me repetía la rutina al ir ejecutándola… _"voltereta hacia delante, rueda, voltereta hacia atrás sin manos, rueda, voltereta hacia atrás y caída con tirabuzón" _cuando me di cuenta estaba dando la caída con tirabuzón, cayendo como una delicada pluma sobre el campo, mi rutina había sido perfecta… el publico estallo en aplausos…

-bien chicos tenemos a la nueva Capitana del Unit High! IsaBella Swan…- todos seguían aplaudiendo, Alice corrió a felicitarme…

-bien hecho Bella!!!... felicidades…- mientras la abrazaba mire hacia donde estaba los chicos y solo estaba Emmett aplaudiendo… edward se había ido…

Estaba feliz! El primer objetivo estaba listo… solo me faltaba el segundo y el mas importante…

-si Alice lo logre…-

-que hable!!! Que hablee!!- empezaron a decir los chicos del equipo…

-bueno espero que nos llevemos bien y que nos esforcemos para alcanzar el sueño del campeonato!...

Todos gritaron… y aplaudieron… las chicas comenzaron a explicarme las dinámicas, rutinas y todas las cosas que debía saber, estuve muy feliz en el entrenamiento, practicamos un poco y les enseñe algunos pasos que agregaríamos a las coreografías…

Llego la hora de partir y Alice me llevaba tomada del brazo…

-como te sientes capitana?-

-muy bien… a decir verdad demasiado bien…

-que bueno, ya recuperaste tu sonrisa…-

-he decidido no ponerme triste, tengo que aprender a lidiar con el carácter odioso de edward-reí, mire al estacionamiento y la camioneta de Emmett todavía estaba ahí…- Alice… te molestaría irte con los chicos a casa, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el centro… puedes?

Alice me miro extrañada pero accedió enseguida, se despidió con un beso, abrazo y un "hasta luego mi capitana"…. Me reí de su apodo…., me subí al audi y me fui en dirección al centro, maneje por largo rato, buscando lo que necesitaba, le pregunte a algunas personas que me indicaron el camino, llegue y me pareció un lugar muy lindo, algo que quería hacer…

-Buenas Tardes Señorita, que se le ofrece?- me hablo una secretaria bastante amable…

-Buenas tardes quisiera hablar con el director, podria recibirme?- la mujer lo penso y me hizo una seña para que esperara... se metio a una oficina y salio con una sonrisa…-pase el puede recibirla en este momento…

Le di las gracias y me metí corriendo… el señor con el que tenia que hablar era un hombre mayor, de piel color chocolate y con el cabello blanco, se veía dulce…

-Buenas tardes señorita en que podemos ayudarla….

Comencé a analizar su pregunta, como me preguntaba eso?, ellos estaban ahí siempre tratando se ayudar a las personas que llegaban ahí pidiendo auxilio porque no tenían ningún lugar, porque habían sido rechazados por la sociedad o hasta por sus mismas familias…. Me encontraba en el hospicio de la ciudad… esperaba que aceptaran mi voluntariado…

Converse con el director por largo rato, la pregunta que mas se repitió era la de porque… porque lo hacia?.... para que?.... en un momento me dijo…._" Se nota que no eres una niña que le falte algo" _ odiaba que me dijeran eso… pero en fin, a pesar de todo era verdad… pero siempre me negué a aceptarlo, hubo un momento de mi vida que desee ser normal… como cualquier otra niña de mi edad…

-esta bien Señorita IsaBella, acepto que comience con el voluntariado en esta institución… espero que no se arrepienta…

-claro que no señor, vendré cada vez que pueda, mínimo será una vez por semana…

-muy bien, mandare un comunicado a las asistentes…. Cuando quieres comenzar?

-ahora mismo…- dije con los ojos brillantes… estaba feliz

-antes de que entres quiero advertirte algo IsaBella, las personas que estan aquí, cada una tiene una historia, lo que siempre lamentamos es que casi todas son tristes, te encontraras con realidades que jamas has visto y con otras que nunca podrias imaginar, espero que estes preparada… la mayoria de estas personas son ancianos…

-no se preocupe… estare bien- estaba determinada a seguir con esto…

-muy bien pequeña… vamos…-

Salimos de la oficina y nos encaminamos a los salones donde se encontraban las personas, cuando mire, un nudo se me hizo en el corazón…. Como había tanta gente abandonada?, eran cientos de personas realizando diferentes actividades, me mostro los dormitorios, que a mi manera de pensar eran precarios, pero ellos lo veian como un verdadero hogar, algo seguro que tenían cada noche… cuando termino el recorrido el director me presento con la encargada de las asistentes, ella era una mujer muy simpática, se alegro mucho de que hiciera este voluntariado, me conto que eran muchos los jóvenes que venían a ayudar aquí… lo veían como una manera de ayudar a que el mundo fuera mejor… estas personas necesitaban de alguien que se preocupara por ellas…, la encargada me dijo donde podía guardar mis cosas, me asignaron un locker en la sala de las asistentes y me dieron una pechera con un gafete con mi nombre, me puse BELLA… el isabella era muy formal…

La jefa de las asistentes se llamaba Michelle… me explico cuales son mis funciones dentro del hogar y me dijo que por ahora me diera unas vueltas por el lugar, ya la prox. Vez empezaria a trabajar de lleno…comence a caminar y todos me miraban extrañados, nadie me conocia, miraba atenta a cada persona que veia, los ancianos jugaban a las cartas y al ajedrez, las mujeres cosían y tejían cosas o simplemente dormian, Sali al patio donde habian muchas personas tomando sol o solo observando, debajo de un arbol del patio habia una pareja de ansíanos, ella tenia su espalda apoyada en su pecho el tenia sus manos afirmando un libro que quedaba apoyado en el pecho de ella, estaba leyendole, la mujer tenia sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada, me acerque y pude escuchar un poco de lo que le leia…

"_Desde nunca te quiero y para siempre,  
desde todo y quizá y para siempre,  
desde el rotundo rayo que sube por la acequia de las horas  
al látigo crecido en mis pupilas ponientes, veloz mi voz, mi viento:  
vértigo de desembocadura  
y el más ingrato delta para acabar el viaje. Hasta la nada espero,  
hasta lo lejos de la memoria inútil y el cráter sin crepúsculo,  
hasta la duda embriagada de rótulos celestes,  
en la fiebre y la luna imantada de agosto."_

Les estaba recitando poesía…

-y esta niña tan hermosa quien es Arthur?- dijo la mujer todavía con los ojos cerrados… el señor me miro y me dio una encantadora sonrisa…

-buenas tardes… mi nombre es Bella, soy nueva aquí, comencé el voluntariado hoy….

-Oh! Que agradable cariño, pero dime cuantos años tienes te vez muy chiquita…-la mujer se sentó bien y abrió los ojos… los tenia de color celeste..

-tengo 17 señora….

-que linda eres pequeña… y de donde eres?

-soy de New york pero por motivos personales me vine a vivir a Albany…

-OH ya veo… y te gusta esta ciudad?

-si…-dije muy poco convencida

-veo que tienes algunos problemas preciosa…déjame decirte que aunque no lo se, tarde o temprano todo se soluciona…- la mire incrédula…

-jajaja no me mires así… es verdad… yo te lo puedo decir…tengo pruebas de que por mas malo y juguetón sea el destino al final siempre sale todo como uno quiere…

-porque lo dice? Parece muy convencida…. El destino le jugo una mala pasada?

-digamos que me debía algunos favores y me los cobre hace poco…-se rió

-no vas a aburrir a Bella con tus historias Meme…-dijo el hombre mirándola dulcemente…

-no cariño, esas serán para otro día…y vendrás aquí seguido Bella?

-si tratare de venir por lo menos 1 vez por semana, espero que los estudios me acompañen…

-que bien, entonces nos veremos seguido…-dijo ahora el señor abrazando por la cintura a la mujer…me provoco tanta ternura verlos…

-creo que sip… tratare de venir todos los dias que pueda…

-Bella…- me llamo Michelle….

-enseguida voy… - le dije a la jefa de las asistentes- bueno… ha sido un placer conocerlos, espero que nos veamos pronto…

-nos veremos corazón, te lo aseguro…- dijo la mujer dándome una cariñosa sonrisa…

-ojala vuelvas pronto Bella- dijo el señor… Arthur era su nombre…

-claro que si…. Adiós…- fui corriendo donde Michelle y nos pusimos a hablar de lo que debía hacer cuando fuera al voluntariado…

El día pasó mas rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando iba camino a casa, me sentía feliz… llegue con una enorme sonrisa, entre y todos estaban en el comedor, cenando…

-Hola Buenas Noches a todos!- salude muy contenta…

-ya era hora que volvieras, me tenias preocupada- exclamo Alice con un puchero, Emmett la miraba divertido, Edward solo me miro con sus ojos esmeralda, quite mi vista no quería arruinar mi noche

-Buenas noches mi amor- me saludo esme se paro y me beso, al igual que Carlisle

-que hermosa sonrisa traes Bella- dijo Carlisle

-gracias Carlisle… - dije convencida de mis palabras, me había hecho muy bien ir al hospicio… me sentía, útil…

-que bueno que tengas esa sonrisa mi amor… me alegro mucho- dijo esme con un brillo especial en sus ojos…

Cenamos y conversamos muchas cosas, entre ellas de la cena que estaba organizando Esme para los Hale el prox. Viernes, ellos llegaban mañana a Albany… Carlisle y Esme los visitarían en la semana para invitarlos… terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir, estaba cansada pero feliz, poco a poco le estaba dando un "sentido" a vivir aquí, aparte del dinero, que en este momento poco me importaba… había dejado de tener el mismo significado para mi… eso era bueno? No lo se… solo me dejaría llevar por esta sensación de tranquilidad… **me olvidaría del dolor…**


	12. Viejos y Nuevos ¿Amigos?

**POV. Edward:**

La competencia por el titulo de la capitana de porristas había sido a "muerte", a pesar de que tanya si era buena porrista, fue superada por la gracilidad de Bella, parecía una pluma agitada por el viento, sus movimientos eran perfectos, su cuerpo se adaptaba a cualquier movimiento que realizaba… anunciaron que el reto seria a muerte súbita, algo que siempre se realizaba con una prueba sumamente difícil…

-chicas como tenemos un empate, vamos a tener que hacer muerte súbita, una pequeña sucesión de movimientos, la que se equivoque pierde… la secuencia es… voltereta hacia delante, rueda, voltereta hacia atrás sin manos, rueda, voltereta hacia atrás y caída con tirabuzón… muerte súbita chicas…

Demonios… se escucho una sorpresa de todos los que mirábamos, iba a estar complicado, la primera en pasar fue Tanya, hizo la rutina y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar… se torció el pie y callo al suelo… pobrecita…, quede con la boca abierta, Bella se acerco a ella y con un gesto que me dejo atónito le ofreció la mano, Tanya la acepto y le deseo suerte… porque bella tenia condescendencias con su rival?....

El publico la comenzó a aplaudir, no cabía duda que Bella ya era conocida en el colegio…

-TU PUEDES BELLA!!!!- se escuchaba al duende de mi hermana gritar de la graderia

-VAMOS HERMANITA YO SE QUE PUEDESSS!!!!- el grito de Emmett casi me dejo sordo, sonrei y mire a Bella como buscaba de donde provenia la voz, cuando nos encontró desplegó una sonrisa que me gustaba ver en su rostro, esa que ponia solo cuando ganaba, espero que esta fuera la vez, ella tenia que ganar…

-muy bien Bella…AHORA!- grito la chica y le dio la partida… Bella comenzó a hacer la rutina y termino con un a voltereta impecable… el publico enloqueció en aplausos… me di la vuelta, con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, en estas cosas me daba cuenta que bella era mujer muy perseverante, siempre cumplía sus promesas, ahora seria la estrella femenina del colegio… me fui a cambiar de ropa… estaba seguro que la practica habia terminado…

Sali del camarín y Emmett me pido que lo esperara, salio y nos fuimos a la camioneta, Alice nos estaba esperando… pero donde estaba Bella?...

-y tu que haces por aquí demonio?- dijo Emmett…

-nada solo los esperaba… a caso no puedo?- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño….

-pero es que como ahora andas con nuestra nueva hermana de arriba para abajo… jajaja- su risotada característica inundo el estacionamiento-…

-que pesado, pero para que sepas, nuestra hermana tiene su propia vida y cosas que hacer…. Nos encontrara en casa…

-bueno entonces vamonos- dijo Emmett pero para donde abría ido, se supone que no debe importarme, no lo hacia… de verdad… solo me daba curiosidad…

Llegamos a casa y la tarde paso lenta y tortuosa, hicimos nuestros deberes, ordenamos las habitaciones y a las 5 ya no teníamos nada que hacer, Emmett me invito a un partido de Football (pero en el Wii) y accedí, estaba muy aburrido, no quería ver a Tanya, solo quería estar en casa… lo pasamos muy bien, cuando nos entusiasmamos empezamos a apostar y empatamos, cuando Emmett quería jugar el desempate mama nos llamo a cenar… a regañadientes nos fuimos al comedor… estábamos comiendo y mi pesadilla de ojos verde limón apareció…. Tenia la sonrisa mas grande que le habia visto desde que llego… estaba radiante… mis papas la elogiaron a lo que ella respondió solo con un "Gracias" y se sentó a cenar…Mama paso casi toda la cena hablando de los Hale y de la fiesta que les tenia preparada…. Estaba feliz con la llegada de su amiga y su familia…

El fin de semana paso rápido, papa nos aviso el domingo por la tarde que los Hale ya estaban en la ciudad y que se hospedaban en un hotel mientras realizaban el tramite de la casa contigua a la nuestra, mama se puso muy contenta, para que hablar de Emmett, Alice solo sonrió… a ella todavía la embargaban recuerdos amargos de la abrupta partida… llego el lunes y estábamos denuevo en clases de Canto y Música… llegue al salón y no había nadie… estaba sentado en las sillas y comencé a recordar la semana pasada cuando nos habían hecho cantar, recordar la intensa mirada de bella sobre mi hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, esa mujer me hacia, perder todos los estribos, me iba a volver loco… pero realmente loco… sentí la puerta moverse y volví a la realidad, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar y se acomodaron en sus respectivos grupos, la profesora solo nos pidió que repasáramos algunas canciones e hiciéramos una lista de canciones que nos gustan… dijo que la usaríamos en algunas clases mas…

La semana paso sin contratiempos, bella y yo nos ignorábamos por completo, después de la ultima pelea que tuvimos ni nos mirábamos, yo porque tenia vergüenza por lo que le había dicho y ella… yo creo que porque ella de verdad me odiaba, hasta yo me odie al decirle lo que le dije… El Jueves por la tarde, volvi un poco mas temprano del colegio, para apañar el tiempo me puse a lavar mi auto, estaba en eso cuando un gran camion se estaciono en la casa de los vecinos, nuestras casas no eran pareadas ni nada por estilo de hecho todas tenían un gran terreno, pero igual se veia lo que pasaba a tu alrededor… el camión se estaciono y detrás llego una van, se bajaron 5 personas, de inmediato los reconocí… eran los Hale que llegaban a su nueva casa…

Reconocí de inmediato al Sr. Y Sra. Hale, pero me sorprendí al ver a los chicos, Rosalie seguía casi igual, estaba mas Alta y tenia su característico cabello rubio y sus ojos Azules, además de su perfecta figura, Jasper estaba muy grande, antes de irse era mas pequeño que yo del tamaño de Alice, pero ahora estaba de mi porte, junto a ellos venia un chico totalmente diferente, era moreno y de pelo negro, de ojos de igual color, se veía muy joven y parecía que hacia deportes, tenia una contextura gruesa… los Hale caminaron hacia su nueva casa, Jasper y Rosalie miraron de inmediato a los lados, parecía que buscaban algo, en un momento Rose miro hacia donde estaba yo, miro… miro… abrió sus ojos como platos y le jalo el brazo a Jasper….

-Edward!!!!!... Edward!!!!- me dijo levantando sus brazos, corrí a saludarlos

-Rose, Jasper!- los abrace- como han estado? Tantos años que no nos vemos… cuantos? 3…4?

-4 largos años amigo- dijo Jasper abrazándome

-pero como están?, estamos muy felices de tenerlos de vuelta…

-si nosotros igual… mira te presentamos a nuestro primo- el joven moreno se acerco con una gran sonrisa.- El es Jacob Black Hale, vive con nosotros…

-Hola…-lo salude con una sonrisa- Edward Cullen, amigo de los hale desde hace muchos años

-Hola Edward, mucho gusto- me dijo el muchacho estrechamos las manos y nos dimos una sonrisa…

-bueno chicos espero que mañana vengan a comer con nosotros, mama esta muy emocionada…

-siii nuestra mama igual, desde hace mucho que no cenamos juntos, en Canadá no teníamos muchos amigos, por eso estábamos locos por volver, con Jasper nunca nos acostumbramos, cuando papa nos dijo que volveríamos casi saltábamos de la alegría…

Cuando estaba Rose hablando sentí un auto rugir atrás, me di vuelta y era la camioneta de Emmett, les alce la mano para que vinieran y como me esperaba Alice y Emmett avanzaron con paso tenso, Bella los miraba y sonreía…

-Chicos miren! Rose y Jasper llegaron!.- exclame totalmente feliz, Alice cambio su semblante y corrió a abrazar a Rose…

-Rose!!!!- se lanzo Alice, detrás avanzo Emmett que abrazo a Jasper… Bella y yo los mirábamos, mientras ellos se saludaban mire a bella y ella me miro a mi, quedamos prendados por unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el contacto… lo gracioso fue ver como se invertían, como Emmett saludaba a Rose y Jasper a Alice… se pusieron tensos los 4 al instante, Emmett tomo la iniciativa y estrecho a Rose en sus brazos, ella se sonrojo…. Jasper y Alice se dieron un corto abrazo y desviaron sus miradas, también se habían avergonzado, que fácil era observar esas cosas desde una tercera perspectiva… pero que difícil era vivirlas…

-Chicos les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial- dijo Alice tomándole la mano a Bella…- Ella… es nuestra hermana Isabella…- dijo nuestra hermana con un brillo especial en sus ojos, envidiaba la relación de cercanía… y el contacto….

-Hola Isabella… yo soy Rosalie, el mi hermano Jasper y mi primo Jacob- Rose entendió el significado de la palabra "hermana" que había dicho Alice… la saludo y recibió como a cualquiera de nosotros…-espero que seamos muy buenas amigas...

-Claro que si Rose…- lo que no me esperaba era lo que vi, el primo de los Hale, Jacob, miraba con cara de… bobo a bella… porque?... estaba coqueteando con ella, a cada minuto le sonreia y se llevaba la mano al pelo como para que bella lo mirara, quien diablos se creia ese chiquillo… mi semblante cambio…

Pasamos mucho rato conversando los Hale fueron a saludar a mis padres que estaban en casa, mi mama salio de la cocina dando saltitos al saber que ya habían llegado, seguia con el semblante molesto, ese….ese… Jacob seguía mirando a Bella, con una mirada peor que la de antes, a ese chico le gustaba bella… pero no podia culparlo… a quien no…

Llego el viernes, en clases de teatro comenzaron los ensayos, tanya… ufff lo hacia pésimo, no sabia actuar, reclamaba siempre por que tenia que aprenderse muchos parlamentos y cosas así, no queria tener que memorizar tanto, el profesor solo se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y rodaba los ojos, esto estaba recien empezando… de vez en cuando miraba hacia las butacas y ahí estaba Bella, mirando atenta los ensayos, a veces era tanto que me desconcentraba su mirada, sabia que estaba en el escenario… Rose nos dijo que su padre los querian inscribir en la misma prepa que estabamos nosotros y que partirian el lunes… por edades Rose y Jasper estarian con Emmett ya que los dos tenían 18 y Jacob estaria con Bella, Alice y yo…. Grandioso decia para mi…

Mama estuvo emocionadísima toda la tarde por la venida de los Hale, saco todo el indumentario de fiesta, Emma y las otras criadas casi volaban de la cocina al comedor, llevando todo lo que mi madre pedía, queria que estuviera perfecto, Alice como siempre lo hacia para las ocaciones especiales se fue de shopping llevando consigo a Bella y a Rose… debia comprar todo para el vestuario de la noche, seria una cena formal, mama queria preparar todo un cuento para los Hale, seria una noche para recordar….

Cuando Bella y las chicas llegaron, Alice me dejo mi cambio de ropa encima de mi cama, ella no me hablaba mucho que digamos, después de lo que habia pasado con bella, me dirigia la palabra lo justo y necesario, me sentia un poco aislado de mi familia, estaba… solo, apartado y no me gustaba esa sensación… debía hacer algo… me vesti y baje a la sala, solo Emmett y papa estaba alli, mama seguia acomodando todo para la cena…

-y Alice?- pregunte

-esta con Bella… "Arreglándose"- dijo emmett haciendo las comillas en el aire…

-Ah…- respondí… pero queria hablar con Alice… me encamine a su habitación, Alice dormia en el segundo piso, me acerque a su puerta y escuche bulla, golpee…

-Alice… estas aquí?... necesito que hablemos…

-shhh!!!- a quien estaba haciendo callar?- si edward pasa….

Abrí la puerta y Alice estaba parada en frente, con sus usuales ojos brillantes, pero tenia una leve sonrisa en sus labios, la mire extrañado, recorrí con la vista toda la habitación y me detuve a contemplar…. Quede con la boca abierta…. Jamás me imagine ver algo asi…

-edward edward…- Alice paso su mano por mis ojos y me hizo reaccionar, ella me miraba por el espejo, estaba acomodando sus aros, se giro y tuve la suerte de verla… estaba…. Estaba… no… tengo palabras, frase que dijera se quedaría corto, tenia un vestido negro hasta la mitad de sus níveas `piernas, era ajustado, tenia un listón debajo de sus pechos que terminaba en una rosa y dejaba caer dos listones, la parte de arriba era de tirantes y un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello… su cabello… su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una media coleta, estaba maquillada de forma suave, pero resaltando al máximo sus ojos verde limón…. Era… lo más bello que había visto jamas, quede prendado al instante… no podia explicar la sensación que recorria mi cuerpo…

-hay edward… se te va a caer la baba, cierra la boca…-dijo alice pasándome la mano por el mentón, se la quite rápido no quería que fuera tan notorio…- necesitas algo…

-si… hablar contigo…- dije con la voz ronca, mire a bella, nos miro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida…

-no se preocupen, volveré mas tarde… - dijo caminando hacia la salida… no me pude contener a tocarla

-Espera….-le agarre el brazo, cerré los ojos por la corriente que me invadió, bella miro mi agarre y quedo en blanco, la solté lenta y tortuosamente- no te…. Preo…cupes… yo volveré mas tarde- la mire y me Sali casi corriendo de la habitación… necesitaba respirar…URGENTE!

Camine o casi corri por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, subi a mi habitación y cerre la puerta con pestillo, abri mi ventana a lo que mas pudo y respire muy fuerte todas las veces que pude… me senti…senti como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en aquel rose con su piel, estaba atontado por haber sentido tan de cerca ese perfume, fresas… su piel, su cabello…. Ella…. Ella…. Que era lo que pasaba, jamás había tenido esta sensación me senté en el marco y deje que el viento me golpeara fuerte en la cara, mis mejillas me ardían, poco a poco el calor se fue y pude regresar al comedor, cuando baje, las chicas ya estaban listas y nosotros también, nos sentamos a conversar, el timbre sonó y Emma corrió para abrir… eran los Hale…

-Buenas Noches Patrick, Josephine, muchachos- saludo mi padre muy cortes como siempre

-Carlisle! Amigos mios como estan? Que gusto es volver a verlos que alegría mas grande el tenerlos de nuevo como vecinos, estamos muy felices

-Esme querida!- dijo Josephine

-Josephine Amiga!. Que alegria es volver a vernos… han pasado muchos años… ya conoces a nuestros hijos, Emmett, Alice y Edward… mira quiero presentarte a otra de nuestras hijas… su nombre es Isabella…

Bella sonrio y mama le dedico una dulce sonrisa, se acerco y saludo a los Sr. Hale

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Bella, es un placer conocerlos Srs. Hale- pero al escuchar ese saludo me tense de inmediato, mis ojos se habían dirigido al menor de los Hale, Jacob… y este casi se le caia la baba al mirar a bella, sus ojos brillaban por…. Por… ni siquiera podia decirlo!!!!!.... me sentí frustrado al no poder… hacer nada…

-Es un placer conocerte Isabella- dijo Patrick- Carlisle, Esme este es uno de nuestros pequeños, su nombre es Jacob

-mucho gusto señores Cullen, mi nombre es Jacob… encantado- dijo posando sus ojos en Bella…. Tuve que quitar la mirada me daban asco sus miradas…

Nos sentamos a conversar como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, miraba con atención a esos 4 que se evitaban, Rose venia con un vestido de color lila casi igual al de Bella, Jasper y Jacob venían con traje pero con las camisas abiertas sin corbatas al igual que Emmett y yo…Alice y Rose tenían el mismo gusto… veia a Emmett y Rose intercambiar risas y miradas mientras que Alice y Jasper solo sonrojos y nerviosismo, presentía que con Alice iba a costar mas que con Emmett… me reí para adentro…

La platica estaba mas amena que nunca, salimos al jardín a beber el aperitivo y a conversar, Alice charlaba animadamente con Rose y Bella, al igual que Jasper, Jacob, Emmett y yo, los chicos preguntaban de todo, como estaba la escuela, Jacob queria saber si habia equipo de Football, yo le dije que si y que yo era el capitan, una sonrisa maqueavelica se desplego en mi rostro, fue algo involuntario, queria ganarle?....

Pasamos a cenar y estuvimos muy bien, todos platicaban, nos reíamos de los chistes de Emmett, Rose lo miraba y se sonrojaba, esa chica estaba muerta por Emmett y yo estaba feliz, al fin podrían ser felices…

cuando los Hale se marcharon Emmett tenia 16, Alice y yo teníamos 15 años…antes de partir éramos los mejores amigos en todo el mundo, ellos vivian a algunas casas de nosotros, paseabamos en bicicleta, ibamos al parque, jugabamos a las guerritas, haciamos todo lo que se nos ocurria, era genial… pero un dia al padre de los chicos le ofrecieron una excelente oferta de trabajo en Toronto, Canadá… a la cual el no pudo negarse, cuando supimos que se iban, quedamos devastados, Emmett hace pocos dias me habia confesado que le gustaba Rose y que queria que fuera su novia, iba a pedirselo muy pronto, pero el viaje arruino sus planes, con Jasper y Alice fue diferente, ellos sabian que se gustaban pero nos e atrevían a decir nada, sentía como vergüenza?... no lo se… Alice después de que se fueron se arrepintió siempre de no habérsele declarado.. Pero esta vez si podría hacerlo… esta era su oportunidad, si todavía le seguía gustando…

La noche paso mas rápida de lo normal, estaba feliz… mama tenia una sonrisa impagable en sus rostro, todos estábamos muy contentos… los Hale se marcharon casi de madrugada dándonos un beso y un abrazo y dejándonos la invitación abierta para una cena en su casa, mis papa aceptaron felices… Bella y Emmett se fueron a dormir, papa y mama igual… Alice estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta mirándome cruzada de brazos…

-que te traes entre manos hermanito- dijo con algo de duda en sus ojos…

-solo quiero que hablemos… seriamente…-

-de que si se puede saber- desvió su mirada para mostrar indiferencia

-de todo Alice, eres mi melliza no quiero seguir enojado contigo, desde niños jamás me he podido enojar porque sabes que sedo al instante, es inevitable no dirigirte la palabra hermanita, siento que algo me falta- Alice me miro con duda, luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y corrió a abrazarme…

-yo tampoco puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo Edward… pero hay algunas cosas que quiero saber… vamos al jardín?

-si vamos….-

sabia de lo que me iba a preguntar… pero no sabia si podría contestarle, todavía tenia este conflicto interno **que ni siquiera yo sabia porque se producía…**


	13. Unos Ojos color Cielo

**POV Bella:**

La llegada de los Hale trajo muchas cosas nuevas…. Cuando nos presentaron pude notar de inmediato que algo había entre los cullen y los Hale, pero me refiero a Emmett, Alice, Rose y Jasper…. Se notaba ese ambiente de… no se… cargado de sentimientos… si… eso era, un ambiente lleno de amor.

Alice… mi querida hermana, me presento como tal ante los Hale, por supuesto ellos de inmediato notaron que era por el enorme cariño, pero me sentí muy feliz, la mirada de edward la sentía pegada en mis espaldas en el momento de la presentación, al igual que la del primo de los Hale, pero cuando analice su mirada, era diferente, parecía mas estar viendo a una hermana que a una mujer… después investigaría eso….

La cena estaba casi lista, Alice me habia dicho que nos fueramos a vestir a su habitación, en la tarde nos habíamos ido de shopping y nos habíamos comprado mil y un vestidos, estaban todos preciosos, lo malo es que me gaste casi toda mi mesada… _nota personal: aprender a controlar mis gastos…_

-que aretes me pongo- me preguntaba Alice mostrándome 3 pares diferentes…

-mmmm no lo se… haber pruébatelos todos…

-estos no- se los saco-estos…. No se…-se los volvió a cambiar- hay estos si!!! Bella mira estos se ven geniales…

-si esos se ven hermosos- Alice comenzó a dar saltitos estaba muy emocionada por la cena…

-Oye Alice… dime una cosa, que tienes con el gemelo de Rose….Jasper

-que? Yo…. Nada- se sonrojo mucho pero se dio vuelta hacia el tocador para disimularlo- que podríamos tener Bella. Aparte de una amistad

-si y yo soy Britney Spears… hay Alice no me vengas con esas burradas, dime la verdad que te traes con el huero…

Alice me miro y se le acabaron los saltitos…

-Nada Bella, ese es el problema nada…

-tu tenias una historia con el antes de que se fuera?

-no… pero siempre la quise tener… el a mi me encantaba… bueno me… encanta, de hecho ahora que lo veo descubrí que sigo muy enamorada de el – dijo con un sonrojo extremo… de verdad le gustaba

-Oh ya veo… y que estas esperando?

-quieres que me le lance?

-mmmm si es una manera de decirlo…. Opino que vayas por lo que es tuyo porque por lo que vi cuando nos presentaron el esta tan o mas interesado en ti, se le nota en los ojos…

-tu crees?- se acerco a mi con ojos de duda

-claro que si!... te lo podría asegurar…hasta podría ayudarte a planear unas cuantas salidas en donde puedan conversar, lo malo es que para que no fuera sospechoso tendríamos que ir todos… hasta el "hígado" de tu hermano…

-mmmm si… pero dejame primero tantear terreno y después vemos eso si?

-esta bien…- se dio la vuelta y me puse a mirar mi conjunto en el espejo, a penas lo vi en la tienda me encanto… estaba acomodando mis aros cuando la puerta sonó…

Toc, toc, toc…

-Alice… estas aquí?... necesito que hablemos…-dijo edward del otro lado de la puerta… abrí mis ojos como platos, no se porque… le hice señas a Alice para que le dijera que se fuera pero no me hizo caso… solo conseguí que me hiciera callar…

-shhh!!!- me dijo haciendo un gesto de silencio se paro en la puerta y le dio la pasada- si edward pasa….

Entro y miro a Alice, luego recorrió la habitación con su mirada, yo lo podía observar a traves del espejo, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, se me quedo viendo, estaba su mirada clavada con la mia… me sonroje al instante pero me segui acomodando mi atuendo hasta que se me viera menos notorio, no se porque pero de un tiempo a esta parte su mirada me inquietaba… no me gustaba que me mirara tanto…

-edward edward…- Alice paso su mano por los ojos de edward pero este no me quitaba la vista, me di vuelta y lo mire…

-hay edward… se te va a caer la baba, cierra la boca…-Alice le paso la mano por el mentón pero este se la quito enseguida-necesitas algo…

-si… hablar contigo…- los mire y edward se me quedo viendo, entendi el mensaje y comence a caminar hacia la puerta

-no se preocupen, volveré mas tarde… -

-Espera….-me dijo y me sujeto del brazo, senti una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su agarre, cerré mis ojos por lo fuerte del contacto… me solto muy lentamente - no te…. Preo…cupes… yo volveré mas tarde- dijo y enseguida se fue, casi corriendo de la habitación…

No entendí para nada su comportamiento, parece que el contacto era demasiado para nosotros, era algo que no existía en "nuestro universo" la palabra "tocar", era algo que no podia haber….era mejor asi…

Al bajar, nos sentamos a conversar hasta que llegaron los Hale, fui presentada como una mas de la familia, me senti muy feliz, sonrei ante el detalle de mi nueva familia, los Hale igual tenian a un nuevo integrante, su nombre era Jacob, me parecio un chico simpatico, el perfecto hermano, cuando lo mire solo pude pensar en el como un hermanito…

La cena fue todo un éxito, al terminar Esme estaba feliz, nos dieron un gran beso y abrazo de buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir, subi a mi habitación, la arregle un poco para dormir, ya que habiamos dejado todas las bolsas de las compras en mi cuarto, ya mañana habria tiempo para separar, y me fui a dormir, salir de comprar 3 maniacas de la moda, era un problema… pero ese había sido un dia genial uno que recordaría….

*************

El tiempo pasa sin darnos cuenta, ya ha pasado más de 1 mes de que llegue a la casa Cullen, estamos a fines de Octubre, pleno Otoño, las hojas abandonan los árboles dejándolos sin cubierta, estaba en mi ventana, había hecho costumbre en estos dias en sentarme a pesar allí, mis papas iban a cumplir en algunas semanas 2 meses de fallecidos, como habia cambiado mi vida…. Estaba llendo casi 3 veces a la semana o todas las que podia al hospicio, siempre me quedaba hasta tarde, porque era tanto lo que habia que hacer, ademas de que siempre me ponia a conversar con Meme y Arthur, ellos era los dos abuelitos mas lindos del planeta, y se profesaban un amor eterno, eso era lo que mas me enternecía…

Las cosas en la casa Cullen seguían normales, Jazz, Rose y Jake habían entrado al Unit High, todos estábamos muy contentos, por ser mas grandes Rose y Jazz tenia clases con Emmett pero al igual que el habían inscrito las obligatorias como Canto y Artes Escénicas con nosotros, Jake estaba en el mismo año que nosotros, por lo tanto tenia mas de alguna clase con alguno de nosotros, con las chicas somos inseparables, con Rose éramos almas gemelas al igual que con Alice, teniamos un feeling increíble, la moda era nuestra pasion, habiamos organizado para las vacaciones de invierno un viaje a Paris, o Londres para irnos de compras como locas… cuando le dijimos a Carlisle accedió pero solo si sacábamos buenas calificaciones. Eso no iba a ser un problema…

A pesar de que con el tiempo mi relación con los Cullen se fue haciendo muy estrecha, mi conexión con edward no habia mejorado nada, no me hacia falta en todo caso, en este tiempo solo habiamos tenido algunas peleas menores y diferencias de gustos, pero nada importante, trataba de toparmelo lo menos posible, no queria tener problemas, no era porque le tuviera miedo, solo queria estar en paz… cada vez que nos mirábamos una corriente me recorría el cuerpo, nunca he sabido que pasa, pero era algo que no tenia explicación, tampoco me iba a detener a prestarle atención, debe ser algo por la molestia de pelear con el… Tanya estaba mas amarrada que nunca a Edward, ahora visitaba la casa con mas frecuencia, parecia que a edward de verdad le gustaba la chica, Alice me lo habia dicho la otra vez que la vimos entrando, ella no era mala, es solo que tiene como una "Obsesión" por edward… por eso Alice decia que era la presidenta del fan club de su hermanito….

Era dia viernes y estabamos en ensayos de la obra, Alice y Leah cocían como loca unos trajes, yo mientras le tomaba las medidas a algunas alumnas, estaban ensayando la última escena, en la que Romeo besa a Julieta para luego clavarse tomarse el veneno…

"_ROMEO.- Sí que lo haré. Veámosle el rostro. Al tiempo de montar a caballo, ¿no oí, como entre sombras, decir_

_a mi escudero, que iban a casarse Paris y Julieta? ¿Fue realidad o sueño? ¿O es_

_que estaba yo loco y creí que me hablaban de Julieta? Tu nombre está escrito_

_con el mío en el sangriento libro del destino. Triunfal sepulcro te espera: ¿Qué_

_digo sepulcro? Morada de luz, pobre joven. Allí duerme Julieta, y ella basta_

_para dar luz y hermosura al mausoleo. Yace tú a su lado: un muerto es quien te_

_entierra. Cuando el moribundo se acerca al trance final, suele reanimarse, y a_

_esto lo llaman el último destello".-_se acerca a ella y se pone a su lado, tanya yacía "muerta" a su lado-

"_Esposa mía, amor mío, la muerte que ajó el _ _néctar de tus labios, no ha podido vencer del todo tu hermosura-_toco su rostro acariciando sus labios y su rostro, lo hacia de una manera tan suave… dulce se podria decir-_ Todavía_ _irradia en tus ojos y en tu semblante, donde aún no ha podido desplegar la_ _muerte su odiosa bandera. Ahora quiero calmar la sombra de Teobaldo, que_ _yace en ese sepulcro. La misma mano que cortó tu vida, va a cortar la de tu_ _enemigo. Julieta, ¿por qué estás aún tan hermosa? ¿Será que el descarnado_ _monstruo te ofrece sus amores y te quiere para su dama? Para impedirlo,_ _dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche, en compañía de esos_ _gusanos, que son hoy tus únicas doncellas. Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí_ _descansará mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros. Recibe tú la última_ _mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios- _beso sus labios de manera rapida y fugaz, algunas de las chicas que estaba observando el ensayo tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, a edward le salia bastante bien el papel, lastima que su acompañante no fuera tan diestra en las artes escénicas-_ , puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte. Ven, áspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuán portentosos_

_son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! Así, con este beso... muero."_

Edward hizo la mímica de morir, y el salón se paro a aplaudir la escena, a el le salía muy bien, me gustaba como interpretaba el papel de Romeo, esa escena era de un sentimiento tortuoso por no poder alcanzarla y edward parecía sentirlo… estábamos los 7 en el estacionamiento conversando luego de los ensayos…

-Bueno chicos y que haremos hoy en la noche- pregunto Rose con un brillo en sus ojos…

-podríamos ir a algún antro, no creen?-

-pero nos dejaran entrar?, recuerda que hay 4 menores de edad- dijo jake con una ceja levantada…

-jajaja- rio Alice- cariño estas con los Cullen, entramos a los antros desde los 16…no sera problema

-Oh!- dijo jake llevandose las dos manos a la cara- se me olvidaba con quien tranzo… es mejor no meterte con los Cullen…

-cierto- dijo Alice…

-bueno y saldremos o no?- dijo Jazz

-si estaría bien, hace mucho que no salimos a mover el esqueleto- dijo Emmett moviendo su cuerpo, todos estallaron en risas, hasta Edward…

-bueno están todos de acuerdo- todos asintieron- entonces es un hecho a la noche vamos al "Wolf Club"… es el de moda… todos van por alli…

-hay si he escuchado hablar mucho de el, las chicas del 6 no hace mas que nombrarlo- dijo Rose con las manos en la cintura…

-bien chicas entonces nos vemos mas tarde- dije haciéndole una seña con las manos

-pero a donde vas Bella, debemos irnos de compras!-dijo Alice dando saltitos

-emmmm… no gracias, estoy controlando mis gastos Alice- me rei- las veo en la tarde en casa… Alice llama a Leah para que también vaya y Rose vete a arreglar a casa si?

-Bueno Bells… nos vemos-

-Hasta la tarde-

Todos me quedaron mirando extrañados, pero ya estaban medios acostumbrados. Siempre hacia lo mismo los martes, Jueves y sábados cuando podía o domingos… para estos días llevaba el Audi y le pedía a Alice que se fuera con los chicos, pero hoy no pude traerlo ya que le tocaba la revision mensual, asi que me limite a tomar el autobus…llegue a toda prisa al hospicio, deje mis cosas en el locker y me fui a pesentar con Michelle…

-Hola Mich!... como estas?

-Hola Bells, bien y tu? Que tal el high?

-bien todo bien… que tenemos para hoy?

-tenemos….- empezó a revisar unas fichas- hoy debemos limpiar toda la sección B y además vendrán las peluqueras a cortar el pelo de la sección D… así que hay que preparar los salones…

-muy bien comenzare enseguida…

-OH! Bella… se me olvidaba, hay un nuevo voluntario… su nombre es Christopher… necesito que le enseñes el lugar y mas o menos como trabajamos, ya llevas varias semanas aquí así que podrás darle una buena presentación, anda por el patio mirando el lugar…

-muy bien, yo lo busco- le guiñe el ojo y me fui al patio, todos ya me conocían Asi que me saludaban a penas me veían…

-Hola John!- salude a un anciano que siempre jugaba ajedrez solo…

-Hola bonita Bella… como estas?-

-bien gracias y tu?

-bien cariño…-

-oye no haz visto a algun chico desconocido?

-si hace poco lo vi- se dio la media vuelta y me señalo un arbol- mira ahí hay uno… ese de pelo castaño…

-OH! Gracias… nos vemos después-

-adiós corazón- siguió jugando y yo me encamine hacia donde estaba el joven…

Por detrás se notaba un joven alto y bien fornido, de espalda ancha….

-Hola… Christopher?- salude media tímida, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio la vuelta…

-Hola…. Tu debes ser la encargada…- me saludo, era un joven increíblemente apuesto, tenia unos ojos color celeste, preciosos, quedabas prendada al instante de el…su cabello tenia rizos que colgaban por su frente, su piel canela lo hacia mas extraño e inusual, contube el aliento y le respondí…

-eeee no… yo soy una monitora como todas, pero la encargada me mando a darte un tour por las instalaciones…

-Oh! Gracias…-

-Bella… mi nombre es Bella…-

-Bella… muchas gracias…- me sonrió con unos dientes perfectos tan blancos como la nieve, recordé al instante los de Edward… pero sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento de pensar en mi pesadilla de ojos color verde limón….

Comenzamos a conversar, Christopher era de una preparatoria que estaba cerca de los limites de Albany pero vivia en el centro de la ciudad, me dijo que antes el hacia voluntariado, pero habia tenido que dejarlo por motivos personales, cuando pude recuperarlo se vino de inmediato a inscribirse al hospicio, las personas que estaban cuando el realizo su voluntariado no estaban, pero se sintio muy feliz de que el director si, el todavía seguia en su puesto…

-Bueno Bella, que tenemos para hoy?- me rei porque era lo mismo que le habia preguntado a Michelle

-para hoy?... debemos limpiar la seccion B y ademas preparar los salones porque vendran peluqueras a cortar el cabello de la seccion D…

-que bien… entonces manos a la obra?- le sonrei me gustaba su entusiasmo

-si manos a la obra-

Mientras trabajábamos me contaba anécdotas de este hospicio, algunas eran tan graciosas que me reía sin mesura, el solo me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, estaba tan contenta… Chris me caia muy bien, era un chico lindo, inteligente y por sobre todo simpático, algo que le faltaba a sierta persona… tambien se puso serio al decirme que una vez este hospicio estubo a punto de desaparecer, que si no ubiera sido por una persona generosa que donaba dinero todos los meses y por las cooperaciones voluntarias de las personas de Albany abria dejado de existir, me estremeci al imaginarmelo, donde estarian todas estas personas?.... fue terrible el solo pensarlo…

Cuando la seccion B estaba rechinante nos pasamos a los salones, estaba en una de las escalas arreglando una cortina…

-Bella no te dan miedo las alturas?-

-no claro que no… soy una mujer fuerte- me reí y le ceñí un ojo el solo sonrio

-claro que si, me ha quedado claro después de verte aquí….- mis manos estaban ocupadas encajando la cortina… pero mi mente estaba atenta…

-porque lo dices…

-porque aber perdido a tus padres hace poco, eres muy valiente y fuerte…

Abri mis ojos como plato… me sorprendio tanto lo que me dijo que perdi el equilibrio en la escalera y cai al vacio… pero uno fuertes brazos me atajaron…

-BELLA! – grito Chris y me atajo con sus enormes brazos…

-perdon… perdi el equilibrio… pero pero pero… como- me solto y quedamos frente a frente…

-tu cara es algo que no pasa desapercibida- me dijo y me sonroje…-lei sobre la muerte de tus padres hace unos meses y salia una foto tuya… debo decir que ahora me queda claro que no eres como muchas personas decían…

-una consentida y mimada…- dije con sarcasmo…

-si exacto… solo eres una persona bella… que vive sus alegrías y miedos al maximo-

-y como sabes eso si apenas me conoces?-

-porque lo veo en tus ojos… parece que toda tu vida es explicada en ellos…- corrí mi vista y me rei, pero atajo mi menton…

-oye pero esto no va a cambiar nada cierto… esta claro que no quieres que nadie sepa quien eres…

-si es verdad… quiero que me conozcan como realmente soy….una mujer comun…-

-entonces sigue asi Bella… - me dedico una gran sonrisa y seguimos trabajando…

Cuando todo entubo listo comenzamos a pasar a los ancianos al salón, todos estaban muy emocionados por la visita que llegaría, no era muy comun que ellos fueran visitados…habían personas que estaban abandonadas a su suerte.... mire mi reloj y ya eran las 6….

-Hay que tarde… tengo que irme…-empeze a sacarme el delantal que usaba…

-yo tambien ya me voy…. Te llevo?- lo mire por un momento, su petición parecia sincera, ademas el me cayo bastante bien, era un chico lindo…

-bueno…. Si tu quieres…- le dije y me sonrio

-bien entonces vamos por nuestras cosas…

Nos encaminamos al salón de los monitores y nos arreglamos para salir, nos despedimos de todos y caminamos al estacionamiento... cuando vi el auto, bueno la camioneta de Chris y quede impresionada, era un tremendo carro…

-parece que alguien esconde cosas tambien…- lo mire y el se rió…

-no creas… es de mi papa, me lo presta cuando vengo al hospicio…-

-que modelo es?-

-es una Hyundai tucson 2010…-afirmo un tanto apenado…- bueno nos vamos?

-si vamos…- me encarame en la camioneta y partimos, le indique donde quedaba mi casa y llego enseguida…. Se estaciono fuera y se bajo a abrirme

-Muchas gracias caballero- le dije haciendole una reverencia…

-no gracias a usted señorita- me tomo la mano y me la beso, tuve un recuerdo que no queria, cerre los ojos y se la quite… edward habia hecho el mismo gesto cuando nos vimos otra vez…- oye y que dias vas al voluntariado…

-casi siempre voy los martes y jueves… cuando salgo temprano de teatro los sabado si no lo domingos

-haces teatro?- pregunto curioso

-no solo preparo el vestuario, es que mi prepa esta participando en una exposición de obras de teatro… entonces otras amigas y yo somos las encargadas de vestuario…

-que interesante… mi prepa tambien esta participando en eso, es a nivel de ciudad, entonces nos veremos ese dia… que bien…que obra preparan

-Romeo y Julieta-

-Oh! Nosotros preparamos…"camino a la eternidad"

-que bien….- le estaba por decir algo cuando alguien me llamo…Rose se venia acercando por el jardin de su casa en direccion a la mia…

-Bella hasta que llegas… Alice te va…. –cuando se dio cuenta que tenia compañía se quedo callada…- hola… Rosalie Hale…- se presento…

-Christopher Wallace… un placer…- le dijo extendiendole su mano

-para mi igual…- le correspondio el saludo cortésmente…

-Rose es mi vecina y mi mejor amiga y Chris es un…..

-amigo de su otra prepa- termino Chris…me guiño el ojo

-ah que bien Bella….

-bueno Chris nos vemos entonces…

-Si espero que pronto…- me rei solo el y yo sabiamos de que hablabamos, me abrazo con sus enormes brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla el cual le correspondi- hasta pronto Bella…

-Adios… y gracias por traerme…

-de nada- se subio a la camioneta y se marcho…

Comence a caminar y Rose no se hizo esperar…

-dime enseguida de donde conoces a ese mango!!!!- exclamo emocionada

-lo conoci en New York…. Oye pero porque Alice me va a matar- le cambie el tema sabia que después habria un interrogatorio mas extenso…

-porque mira la hora que es… minimo 5 horas para arreglarse bella… no lo recuerdas?

-si lo siento vamonos…

Cuando llegue Alice estaba que hechaba humo por la cabeza, me tomo de la mano y me metio de volada al cuarto… comenzamos el "Rito" de Belleza… mientras me peinaba recordaba la sonrisa de Chris… estaba feliz de haberlo conocido, el entendia mas de lo que parecía… eso me tenia muy contenta… **parece que empezamos una gran amistad….**


	14. The Wolf Club

**POV Edward:**

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de jardín, a mama le encantaba tener bancas como de parque para que pudiéramos sentarnos a contemplar la hermosura de nuestra casa, el jardín de la casa Cullen era muy grande, tenia una piscina de un tamaño muy grande y además estaba rodeada por jardines y árboles gigantes… a mama le encantaba la naturaleza, sentado en el jardín contemplaba la noche, estaba estrellada a mas no poder…

-y no me vas a decir nada…- pregunte a mi hermana que estaba sentada a mi lado, callada al igual que yo, contemplando la noche… sabia lo que quería saber, pero no sabia si le podría responder, ni yo sabia que decir… y eso que era el involucrado…

-hay tantas cosas que quiero saber… pero primero quiero saber algo muy importante…. Porque te pusiste de novio con Tanya…. eso solo fue días antes de que Bella llegara a esta casa….dime porque…. Y quiero saber la verdad Edward

Porque?

Porque?

Porque?

-no lo se Alice… te juro que cuando me di cuenta ya no podia dar marcha atrás, sabes tanya a pesar de todo es un chica muy linda… no vamos a decir que es un manojo de cualidades pero es muy bonita y sabes es buena novia… -

-pero estas enamorado de ella?- me miro fijo a los ojos… no podia mentir, era un libro abierto cuando se trataba de Alice…

-no… no lo estoy, me siento bien con ella, me gusta es bonita… pero nada mas…-

-muy bien…. Entonces eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta… porque odias tanto a Bella… Edward

Me quede mirándola, gire mi vista y la perdí denuevo en las estrellas…

-No me puedes contestar?

-no lo se Alice…. Yo… cuando la conoci despertó un millón de sentimientos que no sabia que existian pero…. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era como yo pensaba…eso me dolio, la verdad no la odio es solo que me… saca de quicio su forma de ser… es tan… perfecta para todo- me rei, era verdad no habia nadie mas perfecto que ella para mi…

-y te has dado el tiempo de conocerla Edward… porque desde que bella llego aquí solo te dedicas a ignorarla y a ser un higado con ella… y no me digas que no!-

-no es verdad… no me he dado el tiempo de conocerla… pero es que de verdad no me interesa Alice… no quiero conocer a lal verdadera Bella- por miedo a decepcionarme mas… y que mis teorías sean confirmadas… pero eso no se lo iba a decir…

-de verdad Edward?... de verdad no quieres conocer a la verdadera Bella?... porque yo si la conozco… y te podrias llevar una gran sorpresa…

-No Alice… mi relacion con Bella siempre sera asi… y no estoy interesado en cambiarla… ademas para que…si ella también me odia, o dime que no…

-no puedo…- Alice agacho la cabeza, mi cuerpo se estremeció… me lo habia afirmado

-vez?... no sirve de nada… bueno cambiando el tema- la mire con ojos picaros- ahora es mi turno… dime que pasa con Jasper?

-como que que pasa- giro su cabeza avergonzada…

-esta vez vas a aprovechar la oportunidad que te esta dando la vida?

-creo…. No lo se edward… tengo que tantear el terreno quiero ver cuanto a pasado por nuestra "relacion" quiero saber si es el mismo sentimiento o no, y para eso necesito tiempo…

-bueno, yo estare aquí cuando desees hermanita…- la abrace…

-muchas gracias Edward- me sonrio, nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la casa…

No podía pensar en Bella, sabia que nuestra relacion ya estaba mal… debo ignorarla, por su bien… pero mas por el mio, ademas tenia a Tanya ella nos e merece mis despresios… creo que intentare tener una relacion normal con ella…

* * *

El tiempo pasaba mas rapido de lo que nos percatabamos, estabamos en pleno otoño las hojas ya habian abandonado la mayoria de los arboles…. En la prepa todo iba bien, mi relacion con tanya andaba mejor que nunca, me habia dedicato a complacer a mi novia y me habia dado cuenta que era muy bueno tenerla cerca me sentia acompañado ademas de que ella hacia todo por darme en el gusto, no deberia ser asi, pero me sentia feliz de tenerla conmigo…. Eso me evitaba estar todo el dia en casa…

La temporada de Football iba mejor que nunca, jake habia entrado al equipo y era uno de los medios campistas, con el completamos un muy buen equipo habiamos ganado todos los partidos de este mes y estabamos primeros en la tabla a nivel de las prepas de Albany, pronto se venia el campeonato de mitad de semestre asi que estabamos entrenado para eso. La obra de teatro tambien iba muy bien, después de uno de los ensayos estabamos en el estacionamiento conversando…

-Bueno chicos y que haremos hoy en la noche- pregunto Rose

-podriamos ir a algun antro, no creen?- dijo mi hermanita, ella era fanatica de los antros

-pero nos dejaran entrar?, recuerda que hay 4 menores de edad- y era verdad la mitad eramos menores

-jajaja- rió Alice- cariño estas con los Cullen, entramos a los antros desde los 16…no será problema

-Oh!- poniendo las manos en las mejillas- se me olvidaba con quien tranzo… es mejor no meterte con los Cullen…

-cierto- dijo Alice…

-bueno y saldremos o no?- jasper queria saber

-si estaría bien, hace mucho que no salimos a mover el esqueleto- dijo emmett haciendo movimientos, todos extallamos en risas

-bueno están todos de acuerdo- todos asintieron- entonces es un hecho a la noche vamos al "Wolf Club"… es el de moda… todos van por alli…

-hay si he escuchado hablar mucho de el, las chicas del 6 no hace mas que nombrarlo- dijo mi rubia amiga

-bien chicas entonces nos vemos mas tarde- dijo mi pesadilla de ojos color verde limon, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre salir después de la prepa… siempre he querido saber para donde va…

-pero a donde vas Bella, debemos irnos de compras!-dijo mi melliza emocionada como siempre

-emmmm… no gracias, estoy controlando mis gastos Alice- solto una risa musical- las veo en la tarde en casa… Alice llama a Leah para que también vaya y Rose vete a arreglar a casa si?

-Bueno Bells… nos vemos-

-Hasta la tarde-

Y se marcho… siempre había querido saber, tendría… novio? Sacudí mi cabeza ante esa idea… pero si lo tenía estaba en todo su derecho, yo no tenia porque meterme….

-Edward….- dijo Alice-vas a invitar a Tanya…

-emmmm yo creo… no se… creo que si, nunca hemos salido en grupo con ella…

-si tienes razón es hora de que salga con nosotros- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa, pero no le llego a los ojos… sabia que no era de su agrado…

-bien entonces ire a preguntarle… me esperan?-

-claro que si….-

Me encamine a preguntarle a mi novia… estaba conversando con sus amigas, nunca me gustaba interrumpirla porque sus amigas siempre estaban al pendiente de todo lo que hablábamos aparte de que sus sonrisas me molestaban, me miraban como si fuera un pollo asado, no me gustaba esa sensación, Tanya acepto feliz me pregunto si podía ir por ella y le dije que si, me despedí y me fui al estacionamiento donde estaban mis amigos y hermanos, partimos a la casa, era costumbre irnos y venirnos en caravana a la prepa, la camioneta de Emmett, mi volvo y el auto de los Hale, un Porsche Panamera del año de color negro, me gustaba ese auto era muy rápido… llegamos a casa y Alice comenzó a escogernos la ropa que nos podríamos en el club…. A mi me dejo en mi recamara un pantalón de Jeans de color plomo oscuro y una camisa de color negra, además de mis zapatillas preferidas unas adidas de color negro…

La tarde paso lenta y sin ninguna cosa importante, algunos instantes venia la imagen de Bella a mi mente, y me preguntaba donde podría estar… que estará haciendo… estaría bien?.... estaría acompañada… no lo sabia, me levante y me fui al salon de musica, estuve casi toda la tarde tocando mi piano, compuse algunas melodías que me daban vuelta en mi cabeza, estaba seguro de que eso me relajaria, ademas en la noche lo pasariamos increíble, me gustaba salir con mis hermanos, y ahora mas porque irian todos nuestros mejores amigos….. y ella… pero podia controlarlo, en estas ultimas semanas solo habiamos discutido por pequeñeces nada importante, no queria discutir con ella, siempre miraba la cara de mama y su mirada expresaba profunda tristesa al ver que no nos llevábamos bien… por eso trataba de evitarla lo que mas podia…

Eran casi las 6 y Alice estaba que hechaba fuego por la narices al ver que Bella no llegaba… me comenzo a inquietar… y si le habia pasado algo?, estaria bien?, a lo mejor se habia equivocado de bus y se habia perdido, no le habia visto su auto hoy… donde estaria… maldita sea, me sente en el sillon a esperar…. No se… noticias?, si no aparecia de aquí a las 7 inventaría alguna excusa y saldría por ella, no lo hacia por Bella, si no por mama, le daría mucha tristeza si algo le pasaba…. Si lo hacia por mama… si definitivamente… estaba sentado en el estar cuando una camioneta se paro en frente de la casa…. No sabia de quien era, no la conocia, un muchacho bajo de ella y abrio la puerta del copiloto…. Casi mori al ver quien era…

_Era Bella…. Y estaba con un hombre_

Me acerque a la ventana y observe por un rato… el la ayudo a bajarse y ella le hizo como una reverencia, le debe haber estado dando las gracias…. Y el…. Ese maldito, le tomo la mano y se la beso, como se atrevía, quien diablos era, hijo de su…. Pero Bella le quito la mano de su agarre, le abría molestado, le pegaría, esperaba que si…. Pero no… siguieron conversando, demonios, de pronto vi que del jardin de los Hale venia Rose… si!!!! Exclame para mi, ahora se entrarían… pero que?, parece que Bella se lo presento, se saludaron, maldición… parece que ahora si que se despedirían, el sujeto la abrazo y la beso, se me fue la respiración, jamás había visto a Bella con otro chico, era una sensación para nada agradable, no sabia que era pero sentia que iba a explotar... sentí…. Odio

El mal nacido se fue y las chicas se encaminaron a la casa, antes de que me vieran subi de volada por las escaleras y me metí a mi habitación, cerre con pestillo y no se porque pero le di de patadas a lo primero que se me paso por enfrente… sentia rabia, pero no sabia porque… o tal vez no lo queria ver…

Ya eran las 10 y Alice me fue a golpear porque era hora de irnos, termine de tratar de acomodar mi cabello pero fue imposible, desistí y me fui al encuentro de mis amigos…. Lo primero que vi al llegar fue la figura de Bella, tan perfecta y hermosa como siempre, su cuerpo parecia hecho a mano, estaba esculpida por los dioses, iba vestida con un patalon a la cadera muy pegado al cuerpo de color negro, una blusa de color rosa palido y tacones a juego, su cabello suelto le daba el toque femenino perfecto, su maquillaje como siempre era delicado pero resaltando sus ojos verde limon, tan extraños y hermosos a la vez, evite mirarla por mucho tiempo…

-Bueno Chicos ya es hora.- Los hale nos esperaban en la sala, salimos a los autos y les pedi que me siguieran porque debia ir por Tanya en la camioneta se iban Emmett y Rose, Jasper y Alice se iban en el Porsche de los Hale, en el Audi de Bella iban Jacob y ella, y en el volvo iríamos Tanya y yo…. Los encamine a la casa de tanya que a todo esto era muy grande y bonita, era de color blanco con las ventanas azules, de 3 pisos igual que la nuestra, toque la bocina y me baje para recibirla.

Iba con un vestido hasta la mitad de sus piernas, con su cabello recogido en una coleta y un bolso que hacia juego con su vestido, se veia muy linda, cuando llego me dio un gran abrazo y me beso, por primera vez me di el gusto de darle un largo beso enfrente de mis hermanos y amigos, quería que me vieran con ella… las bromas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar, comenzó a tocar la bocina y a decir "échenles agua!!!" No hice caso… baje a mi novia de mi agarre y nos metimos al volvo, cuando estaba por partir el audi de Bella paso a toda velocidad y se puso de los primeros, Alice indico con la mano que las siguiéramos… el camino no hizo tan largo, Tanya me hablaba de las practicas de Cheer y de lo buena que era Bella como capitana, cuando llegamos agradecí que nos bajáramos y se cortara la conversación, mi cuota de Bella estaba sobrepasada….

Llegamos y como era de esperarse Alice encabezo el grupo…

-Bueno chicos como dicen en la las películas… Actitud…- comenzo a caminar y todos la seguimos, me fije que a nuestro andar acompasado las miradas de todos se posaban en nuestro grupo, a decir verdad eramos los mas populares de la prepa… por lo menos yo y…. Bella… yo como el capitan de Foot y Bella como la capitana de porristas… todos los que estaban en la fila nos quedaron mirando atontados… definitivamente imponiamos presencia… llegamos a la puerta y mi pequeña hermana hablo…

-Hola… tengo una reservación exclusiva a nombre de Alice Cullen….

El muchacho no nos hizo esperar de inmediato abrio la puerta y nos dejo pasar, ser un Cullen en esta ciudad tenia sus ventajas… entramos y era un club grandisimo, la entrada daba a un balcón gigante que se dividía en dos pasarelas planas que bajaban a la pista de baile rodeando todas las murallas, al llegar abajo del balcon estaba la enorme barra con pisos para sentarse, ademas habian 3 pantallas gigantes y una enorme pista de baile, al frente de la pista habían unas escalas que subian hasta un arco que decia con letras brillantes "VIP"….

-Síganme chicos…- Alice comenzó a descender por la pasarela y nos llevo directamente a las escalas del VIP, entramos y nos dieron unas pulseras brillantes que distinguían de que sector éramos, nos hicieron pasar, habían muchas mesas con grupos algunos conocidos y otros no, llegamos a una mesa para 8 rodeada por sillones de cuero gigantes de color negro, bastante lujo diría yo… nos sentamos y alice aplaudió emocionada…

-Les gusto les gusto?-

-si esta muy lindo, nada que envidiarle a New York…- dijo Bella…

-esta súper Cool- dijo tanya, para no quedarse atrás…

-ven yo sabia que les gustaría, pedimos algo?- pregunto Alice llamando al mesero, pedimos una ronda de tragos e hicimos un salud…

-quiero hacer un salud por todos nosotros, porque estas salidas se repitan y porque estemos juntos por siempre, los quiero mucho… salud- dijo Alice levantando su copa…

-yo tambien quiero brindar- dijo Jasper- quiero hacer un salud por todos ustedes, por recibirnos tan bien desde que llegamos y brindar también por la amistad que nos une…. Muchas gracias por ser nuestros amigos… salud- brindamos

-esperen esperen!- grito Jake atragantándose con el licor- yo también quiero hacer un salud… por lo tranza que es Alice, por que pudimos entrar siendo menores de edad… salud por la tranza de Alice,…. SALUD!!!!- todos nos reímos e hicimos el gesto de salud, jake era muy parecido al loco de Emmett… Alice le dio un manotazo y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero… pero luego se rio a carcajadas de las bromas de Jake y de Emmett…

-Oye Alice y Leah no iba a venir?- pregunte… no la había visto…

-si dijo que nos encontraría aquí… bueno pero no vamos a ir a bailar? A eso vinimos no?

-si vamos!!!...- dijo Tanya enseguida…me miro y me hizo poner de pie…a mi me gustaba bailar pero con tanya se me hacia difícil ella siempre se me pegaba y me ponía incomodo, no era que no me gustara pero… no se… no producía lo que debía…

Todos salimos a bailar, Jazz invito a Alice y Emmett a Rose, Bella se fue con Jake y yo con Tanya, estaban tocando una de los _Black eyes Peas, I gotta a Feeling_, Alice y jazz parecían trompos, Emmett y Rose estaban en su burbuja, no pude evitar mirar a Bella, reía de todo lo que le decía Jake al oído, pero por una extraña razón ya no me producía lo mismo que cuando lo vi la primera vez, con el tiempo me di cuenta que ellos se veía como hermanos…eso estaba bien…

Las canciones siguieron avanzando y todos estábamos locos bailando, era genial salir con mis amigos… de a poco se fueron sentando los primeros fueron Rose y Emmett, luego Bella y Jake y después los que quedábamos… cuando estábamos tomándonos otra ronda de bebidas llego Leah estaba muy bonita y no pude evitar ver la mirada de baboso que le lanzo Jake, desde hace semanas que lo veía asi, ellos se gustaban mucho… conversamos animadamente, todos reiamos y haciamos bromas de lo que hacian Emmett y Jake, las chicas se llevaban las manos a la cara y solo negaban, Alice puso de pie e invito a todas las chicas al baño, "a retocarse" Tanya me dio un suave beso y se perdió entre la gente, nos quedaos conversando con Jake…

-bueno Jake y cuando harás…"la jugada"- dijo Emmett levantándole las cejas…

-no lo se… pero esta preciosa esta noche, no creen Leah es mi alma gemela…

-lo sabemos con solo verte la expresión de baboso…- le dije imitando su cara..

-jajaja tu lo dices solo porque tienes a la mujer que quieres Edward- que equivocados estaban….

- si claro…-

-bueno debes apresurarte, dile que la quieres…-

-lo mismo digo…- dije mirando a mi hermano y a mi amigo…- predican pero no practican chicos… cuando se les van a declarar a Alice y a Rose, porque no me van a decir que no les gustan…

-Gustar es poco…- dijo Emmett bebiendo de su vaso…

-entonces… no se demoren que los dias no pasan en vano- me miraron y les indique con la mirada que las muchachas volvian… se sentaron y seguimos la platica…

Estabamos conversando de las vacaciones de invierno y de los "planes" de Alice… cuando alguien que no queria ver llego a la mesa…

-Bella?- pregunto el mismo individuo que habia ido a dejar a bella en la tarde… ella levanto la vista y lo vio incredula

-Chris?.... Hola!!!... se salio rapidamente de la mesa y abrazo al desconocido…- pero que haces aquí…?- el se acerco le susurro algo al oido y ella solo se rio negando con la cabeza…

-pero que descortes soy… chicos… el es Christopher Wallace, un…

-Amigo de New york…- dijo pasando su brazo por sus hombros…

-Hola…- saludaron todos al unisono con grandes sonrisas, yo solo aprete los puños y desvie mi mirada, el sujeto me caia muy mal… con solo verlo…

-bailas Bella?- le dijo extendiéndole su mano… ella lo miro con sus ojitos color chocolate…- si claro… vamos…- tomo su mano y mi estomago dio un vuelco… demonios

-bueno vamos todos entonces- grito Alice y todos nos pusimos de pie, yo de manera mas energética que la vez anterior…

Nos pusimos a bailar en el medio de la concurrida pista de baile, ese club estaba lleno, habian muchas caras conocidas de la prepa, todos bailan muy a gusto con sus parejas… miraba de reojo para donde estaba Bella, ese mal nacido la tenia agarrada de la cintura y subia y bajaba sus manos por su espalda y ella no estaba ni enojada, la sangre se me comenzó a subir a la cabeza, le pedi a Tanya que me acompañara y me fui a servir un trago a la barra, me lo bebí en un segundo y pedí el otro…

-No quieres nada… Tanya?-

-no gracias… iré al baño me esperas…

-claro…- se marcho…

Me di vuelta con el vaso en la mano y veía hacia donde estaba Bella… se veia tan contenta, a cada rato se reia o bromeaba con ese sujeto, era bueno verla asi, pero no queria que el le provocara felicidad… no el… si no….

-vamos a bailar- me pregunto una chica… era hermosa…

-no gracias… espero a mi novia-

-Oh! Esta bien… adios- me hizo una mueca y se fue…

Absorbí con gran rapidez el siguiente trago y pedi otro mas, para cuando me di cuenta me habia tomado 5 vasos y estaba muy bien… a decir verdad excelente…jaja me reia solo de mi tolerancia al alcohol…

-Edward… vamonos estas borracho….-dijo Tanya jalándome del brazo

-No… quiero… vamos a bailar- la agarre mas fuerte de lo que debía y me puse al lado de Bella, rose su cuerpo al pasar, la corriente caracteristica ante su contacto no se hizo esperar… aunque nunca me había gustado pegue a Tanya a mi cuerpo y la besaba cada vez que podía… frenético, con urgencia, pero no era de ella, si no de descargar una rabia que no sabia de donde provenía… pero sabia muy bien quien la provocaba…Bella…

Empezamos a bailar muy pegados, tanya se movía de manera muy sensual, tuve que usar mi fantástico autocontrol para no seguirle el juego… me habia salvado ya de muchas, tanya a pesar de todo, era muy lista y me habia querido meter en su cama varias veces… me gustaba pero no era como hacerla mia, ese lugar se lo tenia reservado a la mujer de mi vida, y ella no lo era…

Bella seguía igual de animada bailando, pero esta vez sentia su mirada en mi, estaba pendiente de mis movimientos, y estaba feliz… cuando vi que estaba mirándonos pegue a tanya lo mas que pude y la volví a besar con urgencia… me sentía extasiado por las miradas poco disimuladas de bella y el Alcohol, cuando sentí que alguien nos empujaba…

Solté de mi agarre a tanya y eran unos chicos que saltaban por la pista…. Me enfurecí solo con el hecho de que me tocaran

-que diablos te pasa imbecil- le dije empujándolo de vuelta…

-oye cálmate- me respondió

-quien diablos te crees para andar empujándonos… no te metas con nosotros- lo volví a empujar, me di la media vuelta

-si esta bien… borracho… - dijo para el y sus amigos… lo malo fue que yo lo escuche…

Me le lance en menos de 1 minuto, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos golpeándonos… le arremetí cuanto golpe pude… sentía detrás los gritos de las chicas y los chicos me tiraban para separarnos, estaba feliz de poder descargar mi rabia con algo o con alguien…. Pero estaba segado… nos seguimos golpeando hasta que escuche la voz de bella a mis espaldas… estaba alarmada, algo en mi se apago y me detuve de inmediato… no alcance a ponerme de pie y los guardias del local nos separaron… y me sacaron para afuera…

-que diablos te pasa Edward Cullen- me dijo Alice cuando nos sacaron…

-déjame en paz Alice…- me fui al estacionamiento tambaleando, pero digno, Tanya corría detrás de mi al igual que los demás, me acerque al volvo y empecé a buscar las llaves…

-Edward que haces no puedes manejar…- dijo Tanya poniéndose enfrente de la puerta impidiéndome el paso…

-déjame en paz Tanya…

-Escucha a tu novia Edward…- ahí estaba, la voz de mis tormentos que me decia que hacer…

-tu… no me hables Bella… déjenme en paz…- quite a tanya y me puse a abrir la puerta cuando todo el mundo me giro y todo se volvió confuso…. Cuando recupere el sentido estaba sentado en la orilla de la calle y tanya ponia agua en mi nuca, las gotas corrian por mi cuello y espalda, estaba completamente borracho y con los golpes había quedado peor, sentía mi labio hinchado y mi ojo también… escuchaba a los demas conversar…

-bueno entonces nos dividimos…- decia la voz de Alice

-si… tu y Jazz se van en la camioneta, Jake y Leah en el Audi, Rose y Emmett van a dejar a Tanya y yo me voy con Edward en el volvo…-dijo la voz de mis pesadillas…

-NO!...-exclame levantándome del suelo…- yo… no me… quiero ir contigo…. Bella

-mala suerte, vamos si no quieres que me arrepienta y te dejemos tirado… vamos todos a los autos, es hora de partir…

Me subieron a trompicones al Volvo y me recosté en el asiento, cerré mis ojos y el mundo me daba vueltas, los abrí solo para encontrarme algo que no quería ver… Bella estaba abrazando al sujeto ese… Christopher… maldito infeliz… se soltaron y ella se subió en mi auto… manejo en silencio, el viaje se me hizo eterno, el olor a fresias llenaba el lugar, estaba drogado con su esencia, estaba borracho y mas encima me gustaba estarlo, si estar así me hacia estar con ella sin pelearnos, pasaría mi vida borracho… _pero que demonios estoy pensando_…. Decía mi borracha voz mental…

El auto se detuvo y ella se bajo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a bajar… pero me solté de inmediato de su agarre me hacia mal tenerla cerca, asi de cerca…. Mis sentimientos golpeaban por salir a flote y eso no debía de pasar jamás… saque mis llaves y trate como pude abrir la puerta…

-lo hago yo?- dijo bella detrás con los brazos cruzados…

-deja…. Me en …. Paz- le dije tratando de modular…

-hay edward que terco eres…- me quito las llaves y abrio la puerta cuando estuvimos adentro me estiro la mano para que las tomara…

-Gracias- le dije… tome su mano y la lleve a mi boca, el rose de mis labios con su piel mando miles de descargas eléctricas de mi boca a todo mi cuerpo, fue algo que solo me había pasado con ella…

-no hagas eso- soltó su mano y se movió un paso atrás…

-porque?... a caso… ahora solo Christopher… puede besarte?- le escupí la frase, demonios el alcohol me estaba jugando una mala pasada…

-y a ti que te importa…- me dijo cruzándose de brazos…

-no me interesa… pero sabes…. – me acerque lo que mas pude…sentí su aroma y cerré los ojos, por la sensación tan placentera, ninguna mujer tenia un aroma como ese, era embriagador…- si quieres ser una mujerzuela, debes res….petar esta casa…

Solo sentí su mano golpear con furia mi cara…

-eres un maldito Edward… te Odio!!!-

- y yo te odio mas…- le dije agarrándola fuerte de los brazos… ella se soltó enseguida….

Subió las escalas y solo pude caer sentado en el estar, de nuevo había estropeado todo… siempre era igual… yo y mi bocota….

_**Maldito Alcohol…**_


	15. Ángeles en el Cielo

**POV Bella:**

Estábamos en la sala esperando a que bajaran los chicos y llegaran los Hale, Alice y Rose me tenían acorralada en el sillón…

-bueno bella confiesa quien es el muchacho que te vino a dejar…

-ya te lo dije es un antiguo amigo de New York

-antiguo amor también?

-jajaja no para nada…- no quise agregarle nada mas, no quería aumentar en la mentira…

-esta precioso Alice… lo ubieras visto, tan caballero y esos ojos…- suspiro- hacen perder la cabeza a cualquiera… eran de colo cielo, celestes y brillantes…

-que hermoso… me hubiera encantado conocerlo…

-algún día lo conoceras…

Los pasos de Alguien me salvaron mire y bajaba Emmett estuvimos conversando un rato y Edward apareció por las escaleras… se veia muy guapo el condenado… traía camisa y pantalón oscuro y su cabello broncíneo desordenado como siempre, era un estilo unico…. El estilo de Edward Cullen… nadie podia imitarlo… Edward anuncio mientras caminabamos a lo autos que debia pasar por Tanya asi que debiamos seguirlo, todos asentimos y nos fuimos en camino…menos mal que me habian llevado temprano mi auto a la casa, agradecia del servicio Express del taller…

Jake prendio la radio del Audi y se puso a tararear una cancion…

-I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I disturb my town I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town….

-te gusta Pink?- lo mire con una ceja enarcada…

-jajaja porque?.... solo porque soy un chico "rudo" no puedo disfrutar de buenas canciones….de niñas-

-no lo decia por eso… pero en fin… oye y cuando te le declaras a Leah- lo mire y se sonrojo…

-hay Bella… no lo se-

-Jake! A penas la viste la primera vez en el High te enamoraste de ella!... como no vas a saber… declaratele antes de que otro lo haga…mira que Leah es muy hermosa y mas de alguno debe andar detrás de ella… te aconsejo que te apresures…

-si lo se… pero quiero buscar un momento especial, quiero que sea un momento solo de los 2

-si… es verdad, eso quedara grabado en sus memorias, espero que todo salga bien…

-yo tambien…

-oye Bells… gracias por tus consejos, desde que llegue te has convertido en una gran amiga…

-y seremos amigos hasta la muerte Jake….ya lo sabes- entrelazamos los dedos y el beso mi mano… era la mejor amistad del mundo, Jake era mi alma gemela…

Estábamos afuera de la casa de Tanya esperándola, salio al encuentro de Edward y se veia muy bonita…. Cuando se encontraron en la mitad del jardin el… el… hay como detesto cuando se pegan como lapas!!!.... puajh!.... demonios, ese higado le dio el beso mas largo que les habia visto… se abrazaban, la besaba, por un minuto… pense que mientras la besaba nos miraba… pero no… ese maldito… las bromas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar… Edward se separo de su noviecita y se metieron al volvo… no quería seguir viendo… arranque con furia el audi y me puse de las primeras… no quería irme detrás de ellos, viendo las demostraciones de amor en la carretera… _como la odio…_ como los odio…

Llegamos al estacionamiento del Club ya por fuera se veia enorme, era un gran edificio… bajamos y nos agrupamos

-Bueno chicos como dicen en la las películas… Actitud…- dijo Alice me rei ante su cara, era de una modelo de pasarela, pero a decir verdad, todos en la fila se nos quedaron viendo….el ser popular nos daba sierta distancia con los demas… llegamos a la puerta y Alice hablo…

-Hola… tengo una reservación exclusiva a nombre de Alice Cullen….

El muchacho nos hizo mas que escuchar para quien era y nos dejo pasar ante las miradas atónitas de las personas de la fila… entramos y era un Club precioso me encanto, muy moderno para ser de una ciudad del interior… llegamos abajo y Alice nos hizo seguirla hasta la parte del VIP, entramos y nos dieron pulseras para diferenciarnos del area, el mesero nos llevo a una mesa para 8, mire a mi alrededor y vi algunas caras conocidas, pero nadie que debiera importar…

Nos servimos una ronda de tragos y brindamos por cuanto se nos ocurria, hasta por la "tranza de Alice" según Jake…. Nos reimos y disfrutamos mucho, salimos a Bailar y lo pasamos increíble… nos fuimos a sentary seguimos bebiendo, me alegre mucho cuando Leah llego se veia despampanante y para Jake no paso desapercibida casi se le corre la baba cuando la vio… Alice nos propuso ir a retocar nuestro maquillaje, era buena idea, no queria que nada se corriera…

-Bueno chicas y cuando confesaran sus sentimientos- dije en el espejo del baño mientras me retocaba los ojos… mire por el espejo y Alice, Leah y Rose se pusieron rojas, mientras que Tanya soltó una risita y se retoco el labial…para ninguna era un secreto quienes les gustaban,

-Hay Bella…- dijo Rose poniendose rubor…

-nada que hay Bella… no quiero que se les pase el tren chicas…animense y veran que todos seremos mas felices-

Nos fuimos a sentar, Alice se puso a contarnos de las vacaciones de invierno, me decia que en la prepa los ultimos años osea el 5º y el 6º hacian un viaje a las montañas, para celebrar las vacaciones, casi siempre iban a la nieve, me emocione mucho, me encantaba esquiar, Alice me decia que eso se realizaba cada termino de semestre… estabamos de lo mas bien conversando cuando alguien me llamo…

-Bella?- levante la vista y mis ojos se me abrieron…

-Chris?.... Hola!!!...- me Sali de la mesa y lo fui a saludar…-pero que haces aquí…? Le pregunte… se acerco a mi odio y me dijo…

-despues del voluntariado es bueno desestresarse no crees? Y que mejor que salir de parranda- me rei y negué con la cabeza, cuando me di cuenta todos nos miraban… hasta Edward…

-pero que descortés soy… chicos… el es Christopher Wallace, un…-denuevo quede en blanco

-Amigo de New york…- respondio por mi y paso su brazo por mis hombros…

-Hola…- todos lo saludaron…

-bailas Bella?- me pregunto, lo mire-si claro… vamos…- me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la pista…

Llegamos y me di cuenta que todos los chicos venían con nosotros…. Nos pusimos a bailar y el me preguntaba cosa y me contaba algunas muy gracias, no podia evitar reirme de las caras que me ponia, me senti muy comoda con el, bailabamos pero el no trataba de pegarme a su cuerpo…estabamos de lo mejor cuando senti a alguien pasar por mi lado… supe enseguida quien era por la corriente que recorrio mi cuerpo… desvié mi vista y ahí estaba Edward con tanya…

El la besaba con un ainco que me dolio el estomago… me senti mal… nos se porque, estaba absorta mirandolos… no podia evitarlo… cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el me penetro con sus ojos, cambio su vista a la de su novia y la beso con urgencia… _pero que demonios trata de hacer ¿succionarla?, maldito Cullen… porque tiene que ser así… porque demonios porque!.... _maldecía en mi mente mientras veia su "apasionado" beso, hasta que alguien mas detono una bomba de tiempo… unos chicos comenzaron a saltar y alcanzaron a empujar a Edward…

que diablos te pasa imbecil- dijo Edward empujandolo, por el tono de voz supe enseguida que estaba borracho…

-oye cálmate- le dijo poniéndole las manos por enfrente…

-quien diablos te crees para andar empujándonos… no te metas con nosotros- lo empujo y se dio media vuelta…

El chico murmuro algo mas, que detono la furia de Edward, este se le lanzo a pegarle, se cayeron al suelo y los gritos de todos no se hicieron esperar, los muchachos se metieron a separlos pero no consiguieron nada, Edward tenia una fuerza descomunal, 4 personas no puderieron separarlo, tenia su vista perdida, daba golpes como loco y algunos le llegaron a el, las chicas gritaban, yo estaba atonita mirando, tenia mi estomago contraido con el miedo de que algo… le pasara… demonios porque tenia que ser condescendiente con el… al diablo con todo….

-Sepárenlos por favor… Edward ya basta!!!- grite y Edward por magia se detuvo, los guardias llegaron y se lo llevaron para afuera… todos lo seguimos

Alice estaba que hechaba humo…

-que diablos te pasa Edward Cullen- le grito Alice afuera

-dejame en paz Alice…- se fue caminando como pudo al estacionamiento, Tanya lo seguia… llego al volvo y saco las llaves, todos lo mirabamos incredulos, parece que Edward jamas habia tomado hasta el extremo de arremeter contra alguien…estaba segado…

-Edward que haces no puedes manejar…- le dijo su novia protegiendolo, se puso entre la llave la puerta…

-dejame en paz Tanya…

-Escucha a tu novia Edward…- le dije de brazos cruzados, no queria que nada le pasara… tube la misma sensación de vuelco en mi estomago cuando me imagine que tenia un accidente… era algo que no podia tolerar… por su familia…

-tu… no me hables Bella… dejenme en paz…- la quito con fuerza, y se puso a abrir el volvo, perdio la conciencia en el intento y se cayo al suelo, los chicos lo tomaron y lo dejaron en la orilla de la calle… Tanya fue por una botella de mineral a una maquina… le comenzo a hechar por la nuca pero Edward nada que revivia…

-siento lo que paso Chris…- dije muy apenada…

-no te preocupes Bella… a todos nos ha pasado… somos jóvenes siempre nos dejamos guiar por las endemoniadas hormonas- se rio…

-muchas gracias… espero que alguna vez podamos bailar otra vez…

-claro que si Bella, no nos faltara oportunidad… no te preocupes… me gire y me fui con los chicos… decidimos como nos ibamos a ir…

-bueno entonces nos dividimos…- dijo Alice preocupada

-si… tu y Jazz se van en la camioneta, Jake y Leah en el Audi, Rose y Emmett van a dejar a Tanya y yo me voy con Edward en el volvo…-

-NO!...-exclamo Edward reviviendo de la ultra tumba, se levanto mas energetico que nunca …- yo… no me… quiero ir contigo…. Bella

-mala suerte, vamos si no quieres que me arrepienta y te dejemos tirado… vamos todos a los autos, es hora de partir…

Lo metieron a la fuerza al volvo, me fui a despedir de Chris no podia dejarlo asi…

-bueno nos vemos en el hospicio si?-

-claro Bella- me tomo y me abrazo fuerte…

-nos vemos Chris…- hizo una seña con la mano y me meti al volvo…

El viaje se me hizo lento lento, el olor del perfume de Edward con el del Alcohol estaban convinados…llenaban el auto, ademas de que todo el Volvo olia a el…era increíble que en cada parte se sentia su presencia… lo mire e iba medio dormido, como alguien tan…. Imponente como Edward… podia terminar borracho hasta perder la cabeza… eso eran los estragos del Alcohol… _nota personal: jamás beber de esa manera…_

Llegamos a la casa, me estacione y lo ayude a bajar del auto, le iba a pasar la mano por la cintura para que se apoyara pero se solto de mi agarre, otra confirmacion mas de que odiaba que permaneciera cerca… no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió… seria por el frió de la noche…

-lo hago yo?- dije y me cruce de brazos, podriamos estar horas esperando a que diera con el cerrojo…

-deja…. Me en …. Paz- dijo con su voz cortada por la borrachera…

-hay edward que terco eres…- le quite las llaves y lo hice a un lado cuidando de que no se cayera… entramos y le estire la mano para devolvérselas…

-Gracias- me dijo y tomo mi mano pero la llevo a su boca, era la segunda vez que sus labios rosaban mi piel, cerré mis ojos y senti una descarga que me recorrió por completo, solo el rose de esa boca me habia provocado la misma sensación…

-no hagas eso- me solte y me corrí, no quería tener este tipo de sensaciones con el… era peligroso…

-porque?... a caso… ahora solo Christopher… puede besarte?- me dijo con su cara de enojo, estaba con la mirada llena de rabia…

-y a ti que te importa…- le dije

-no me interesa… pero sabes…. –se acerco, se acerco…. No pude evitarlo su cercanía me paralizo… fue inevitable mi cuerpo no reacciono, fue terrible pero embriagador a la vez, sentí su aliento en mi cara y me perdi en la sensación, no pude evitarlo- si quieres ser una mujerzuela, debes res….petar esta casa…

El momento se acabo con sus palabras, instintivamente mi mano se fue derecho a su mejilla… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que quedaron escondidas en la oscuridad de la sala de estar… agradecía por no haber encendido las luces…

-eres un maldito Edward… te Odio!!!-

- y yo te odio mas…- me dijo con furia agarrándome por los brazos, me solté de inmediato y subí a velocidad sobrenatural las escalas…

Llegue a mi habitación y me recargue sobre la puerta, no se porque era… no se porque me dolía, no se porque… solo sabia que sus palabras nuevamente habían tocado en mi corazón…** es que mi barrera no era efectiva con Edward?.... **llore hasta que mis ojos se secaron y me quede dormida…

Desperte en mi habitación, esa que Esme y Alice me habian preparado con tanto cariño… mire a mi alrededor y me detube en la foto de mis padres, las ganas de llorar volvieron… no pude evitarlo, nadie jamas me habia tratado asi… como se atrevia… es un… es un…. Ni siquiera podia decirlo…. Me levante y me di una ducha… me puse un buzo y baje a desayunar…

Entre en la cocina y solo estaban Carlisle y Esme…

-Hola cariño- me dijo Esme, corrio a abrazarme… ella y Carlisle eran un apoyo muy grande dentro de esta casa…. Me beso y fui a saludar a Carlisle…

-Buenos dias pequeña… como estas?-

-bien gracias… respondi con mi voz apagada… sabia que eso no era verdad…- Carlisle dime como andan las cosas en los "Madisson Swan"- desde que llegue aca no me habia ocupado nada de la empresa…

-mira todo esta muy bien, el abogado de tu padre se comunica cada 2 semanas conmigo, preguntándome como va todo, ahora estamos en la fase media de la construcción de 1 hotel en Brasil, yo creo que la inauguración estará lista para fines de febrero del prox. Año…

-que bien… no falta tanto casi estamos a Noviembre….

-si asi que cuando sea la inauguración, tendremos que viajar…

-Oh! Que bien…

-había pesado en aprovechar y tomarnos unas vacaciones familiares… que dices?- me dijo Carlisle con los ojos brillantes… no podía negarme ante su entusiasmo

-claro que si! Seria genial… me encanta la idea… podríamos invitar a los Hale….

-si todo lo que quieras cariño… no te preocupes que estaremos listos cuando tu puedas tomar tu cargo…

-gracias Carlisle- no preocuparme por los hoteles había sido un gran alivio, este año por lo menos solo quería estar tranquila, en eso mis nueva familia adoptiva ayudaba bastante…. Bueno… casi todos…

Tomamos desayuno y ninguno de los chicos apareció…

-donde estan todos- pregunte mientras tomaba un poco de te…

-cuando salen… es imposible levantarlos antes de las 12…-

-enserio?- pfff entones ninguno iría a practica… llame para avisar a la segunda capitana para que ella realizara la practica… tenia un sábado por la mañana libre, tome mi desayuno y me fui a dormir otro rato….

Desperté como a las 12… baje nuevamente al comedor y estaban los chicos sentados, mire instintivamente a Edward y tenia una cara de los mil demonios, al entrar me dirigió una mirada pero la aparto de inmediato al igual que yo… no queria ni siquiera que respirara a mi lado…

-Buenos dias Dormilones…- les dije sentándome al lado de Emmett…

-buenos días…- respondieron todos…

-les informo que hoy no fuimos a practica así que llame a Toréense para que me cubriera… y ademas le avisara al equipo de Foot… asi que no se preocupen…

Todos dijeron gracias… me levante y me fui a sentar un momento al jardin….Alice llego enseguida…

-Oye que misteriosa andas Bells…-

-porque lo dices?

-porque ni comentamos de lo que paso anoche…

-no hay nada que comentar Alice…- le dije perdiendo mi mirada en las flores…

-estas segura… porque la discusión que tuviste con Edward en la sala la escuche bien clarito desde afuera…- no me di cuenta que Alice estaba allí…

-escuchaste lo que el…. Lo que Edward me dijo?-

-si… lamentablemente si… sabes Bella a decir verdad yo ya no se porque mi hermano se comporta asi… como un…-

-Patán… como un odioso?.. yo si se… es porque le caigo mal… porque me odia y anoche una vez mas me lo confirmo, así que no hay nada mas que hacer contra eso…- mis ojos se humedecieron pero no sabia la razón, tanto me afectaba que Edward me odiara… pensé que había superado esa faceta…

-si pero no te preocupes Bella… te aseguro que algun dia Edward se dara cuenta de que todo lo que hace esta mal… y ese dia vendrá a rogar tu perdón…-

-ojala que pueda perdonarlo…-dije con la mirada perdida, me afectaba, no sabia hasta que punto…

Seguimos contemplando el jardín un momento mas… hasta que Esme nos llamo a Almorzar… entramos y almorzamos en familia como todos los fines de semana, me levante a penas termine porque tenia que salir, me despedí de todos y me fui a cambiar de ropa, mi voluntariado me espera…

Llegue al hospicio y enseguida reconocí la camioneta de Chris pero me daba vergüenza mirarlo, después del zafarrancho que había armado Edward ayer… entre casi arrastrándome por la muralla y lo vi, estaba conversando con Louis… un veterano de la guerra… fui a dejar mis cosas a los lockers y me encamine entre los pasillos…

-Hola princesa…- me saludo Meme muy animada

-buenas tardes Meme, como estas?-

-bien cariño y tu?-

-bien bien… y Arthur?-

-el esta algo constipado el doctor lo reviso en la mañana y le pidió que se quedara en cama…

-Oh! Ya veo… mas tarde lo pasare a ver…

-el se alegrara mucho de verte…

-nos vemos Meme-

-adios corazon…-

Me di la vuelta y choque con alguien, antes de caer unos brazos me sujetaron apegandome al cuerpo, levante la vista y me sonroje…

-Chri…. Chris…Hola- salude con mi voz temblorosa…- el me solto y me miro con sus ojos color cielo

-buenas tarde Bella… como estas?-

-muy bien… gracias y tu?-

-con algo de sueño pero bien… como esta tu familia, el muchacho de ayer esta bien?-

-Edward?.... si… hierba mala nunca muere- dije con sarcasmo…

-parece que el no es tu persona favorita…

-ni que lo digas… pero no quiero hablar de el… voy a reportarme con Mich…

-te acompaño…-

Caminamos conversando de diferentes cosas, el tema que nos dejo hablando por minutos fue el de la obra ya faltaba poco para presentarla exactamente 2 semanas, seria un sábado igual que hoy….

-Hola Mich!- salude a mi jefa cuando llegamos a la estación de las monitoras…

-hola Bells… Hola Chris….-

-que tenemos para hoy?-

Mich nos empezó a explicar las labores del día, nos fuimos a trabajar y conversamos toda la tarde, con Chris jamás se me acababan los temas, era increíble podíamos conversar de cualquier cosa y no había problema… me encantaba esa conexión… la tarde paso rápido y era hora de salir… mi estomago rugía ya que no había comido nada en toda la tarde…

-Bueno nos vemos…. – le dije dándole un abrasándolo y mi estomago rugio audiblemente… me sonroje al instante, Chris me miro y se rio de forma muy chistosa apretaba su estomago…- hay no te rias… uno no puede escapar mucho tiempo de ser humana…

-si lo se… a decir verdad yo tambien tengo hambre… vamos a comer?- lo pense, no me parecia mala idea ademas el era un chico muy lindo y educado… ni comparado con… sacudí mi cabeza… _nota personal: sacar al hígado de mi cabeza…_

Me subi en el audi y el en su camioneta, me dijo que los siguiera… condujimos por todo el centro de la ciudad, hasta un retaurant muy bonito… de llamaba "La Piccola Italia"…. Nos bajamos y entregamos las llaves al valet…

-espero que te guste la comida italiana…

-si me encanta…-

nos encaminamos y nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal que daba para la calle, estaba iluminado por algunos faroles y luces, la mesa tenia una vela en el medio y un hermoso florero…

-Bueno Bella… cuentame algo mas sobre ti- dijo mientras esperabamos al camarero…

-que quieres saber….-

-todo lo que me puedas decir…-

-mi historia?-

-si, si tu quieres…- lo mire y nos reimos…

-mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan y como ya sabes mis padres murieron hace 1 mes y medio, en un accidente aéreo…. Vivi toda mi vida en New York y tube una infancia y Adolescencia maravillosa, llena de amor… no puedo quejarme hasta el accidente tenia una vida muy feliz…

-ahora no eres feliz?-

-si… lo soy… pero de una manera diferente, siempre faltara algo que complemente mi felicidad, por lo menos eso es lo que siento ahora…

-ya veo… oye y dime tienes novio?- solo sonrei…

-no no tengo… la verdad es que en este momento no tengo cabeza para pensar en un novio… los hombres me han decepcionado mucho, asi que no quiero involucrarme con nadie por ahora…

-pero no todos los hombres son iguales, yo conozco a algunos que se podrian llevar premios…

-yo tambien… pero no lo se…- desvie mi mirada hacia el cristal y la perdi en el cielo estrellado…- y tu tienes alguien?

-yo….- se quedo callado…- tube a alguien pero ya no esta conmigo….-agacho su mirada

-se fue de viaje….-

-ojala fuera eso…- ahora el perdió sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche….

-falleció?- dije sin pensarlo, me miro y asintió…- pero como?

-estaba enferma, tenia problemas con su corazón… ella fue la razon por la que deje el servicio…hace dos años éramos una pareja feliz, después de salir de la prepa nos íbamos a casar porque estábamos increíblemente enamorados, teníamos todo preparado… iríamos a la misma universidad y viviríamos en una pequeña casa, pero todo se oscureció cuando Kathe se enfermo… un día mientras corríamos por el parque, se desmayo de la nada….me asuste y la lleve al hospital… ahí le diagnosticaron el problema, tenia una falla grave en su corazón y solo podía salvarla un transplante… pasaron las semanas y no sucedía nada en cambio la condición de Kathe empeoraba hora con hora, dos meses después estaba tan mal, que tome la decisión de pedirle que fuera mi esposa… quería casarme con ella, quería que fuera parte de mi vida antes de que pasara algo…. Iba como loco hacia su habitación cuando me dijeron…. Su cuerpo no había resistido y se fue… dejándome solo… no alcanzo a esperar el trasplante…

Mi corazón estaba comprimido y las lagrimas se dejaron caer con furia por mi rostro, solo me pude imaginar en la misma situación y el dolor no era ni la 5 parte de lo que sentia Chris… me dolió verlo tan acongojado…

-Lo…siento… Chris…-

-gracias Bella… pero a decir verdad ahora que lo pienso, mi Kathe esta mucho mejor ahora, no esta sufriendo…. Esta bien en el cielo…

-claro que si… de seguro te cuida todos los días desde arriba…ese es _el ángel que tienes en el cielo_…- sonreímos y el camarero llego a preguntarnos, ordenamos una lasaña para mi y ravioles para el….

Comimos conversando de otras cosas, cada vez que lo miraba venia a mi mente su historia… pero me gustaba que abriera su corazón conmigo… de seguro su gran amor estaba cuidándolo…

_**nota personal: siempre hay alguien que tiene un pasado más terrible que el tuyo…**_


	16. Perdiendo la Razón

**POV Edward:**

Después de mi ultima discusión con Bella habían pasado casi 2 semanas, evitándonos y odiándonos al mismo tiempo, todavía no se porque le dije ese dia que era una… demonios!!! Ahora ni siquiera podria pensarlo, como habia sido capaz de hacer eso!!!! Algo se apodero de mi… no era el mismo… aun me arrepentia, me habria encanto acercarme como si nada a darle una disculpa por ser un IMBECIL… pero no podia… no después de cómo la trate no me merecia ni siquiera que me volviera a mirar… pero aun asi no entendia…como una mujer podía ser así… como alguien podía hacerte perder los estribos de tal manera… no lo se… Bella producía cosas que yo ni siquiera sabia… mi furia había tenido que refrenarla… ahora tenia que ver casi todos los días al entupido ese que era su amigo en New York… la iba a buscar y la iba a dejar cada vez que podía… me daba coraje…. Odiaba verlo rondando por la casa… pero no había nada que hacer… yo no tenia ningún derecho a reclamarle nada…

Estábamos a solo 1 días de la obra, el concurso de teatro estaba casi listo, seria en el teatro municipal de Albany, estaba media ciudad invitada, todos estaban muy emocionados hasta yo… era día viernes por la tarde y estábamos recuperando una clase de Canto que no habíamos tenido el lunes, la profesora se había enfermado… hoy no tendríamos ensayo mañana en la tarde ensayaríamos en el mismo teatro…

-Chicos me alegro que hayan asistido y vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas por faltar… en fin… hoy tenemos canto a dúo otra vez… y les advierto que serán los últimos libres porque desde el lunes los dúos los asignare yo… así que prepárense…

Todos quedamos con una O… _demonios ojala que me tocara con alguien conocido…_

-otra cosa… recuerdan el listado de canciones que hicieron hace algunas semanas?- todos respondieron que si…- bueno hoy se las devolveré y quiero que escojan una canción de esas para cantarla hoy en clase, usando las técnicas vocales que hemos aprendido… así que manos a la obra…-

La profe repartió las hojas y me junte con Emmett… vi que Rose estaba con Jazz, Leah con Jake y Alice con… Bella…

-bueno Eddy que canción te gusta…- empezamos a mirar la lista y nos sabia cual escoger…

-no lo se…- había una que me llamaba la atención pero no queria decirlo…

-mira esta me gusta… me recuerda a Rose…- Era en la que pensaba…

-de verdad quieres cantar esa?-

-claro que si… hay Eddy solo porque tu ya tienes a quien querer…- me miro a los ojos parecia que analizaba mi reaccion…

-si… claro… bueno cantemos esa… dividámonos las estrofas… la tocamos a capella en guitarra…

-esta bien!- exclamo Emmett dando aplausos a veces podia ser tan infantil…

Le entregamos el nombre de la canción para que nos buscara los acordes y nos pusimos a practicar…

**POV Bella:**

-hay no se que canción cantaremos- dijo Alice con un puchero…

-cualquiera me da igual…- no tenia muchas ganas de cantar, hoy se cumplían 2 meses de la muerte de mis padres…después de clases iría a verlos al cementerio…

-hay Bella, anímate, no todo es tan malo… ahora tienes a Chris…-

-no molestes Alice… Chris no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo…-

-si lo que tu digas Bella- me devolvió una mirada y se puso revisar la lista…

-mira aquí hay una cancion que me gusta… es de Maddona…

-no gracias… no ando en el humor de madonna… lo siento…

-y una de Shakira…-

-no quiero mover mis caderas Alice…- se rio y nego con su cabeza…

-bueno y entonces cual- revise la lista y mi vista se fue de inmediato a una…

-esta…- se la apunte

-esa?- menos mal que no querias cortarte las venas…

-no seas mala… esa me gusta… cantemos esa?

-bueno…- nos paramos y se la fuimos a entregar a la profesora para que buscara la pista…

Esperamos a que los demás grupos entregaran y la profesora se paro para comenzar…

-bueno chicos ya es hora… iremos en el mismo orden que la otra vez… los señores Hale y el señor Black como son alumnos recientes cantaran de los primeros, apaguen las luces….- indico a los alumnos de las orillas, se encendieron los focos del escenario y pasaron adelante Rose y Jazz…

-Hola… cantaremos Si tu no estas Aquí de Sin Banderas…-

**Rose:**

No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire

**Jazz:**  
No quiero estar así  
Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie

**Rose:** Si tú no estás aquí no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas,

No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño  
**Jazz:** No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño

**Rose:** Si tú no estás aquí no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
**Jazz:** Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas

**Rose:** Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño  
**Jazz:** Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quién hizo

**Los dos:** un infierno el paraíso…No te vayas nunca porque No…

**Rose:** No puedo estar sin ti  
**Jazz:** Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire

**Rose:** Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
**Jazz:** Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas

**Los 2:** Si tú no estás… aquí

El publico rompió en aplausos, yo me pare a aplaudirlos, hasta lagrimas se me escaparon, mire a Emmett y Alice, estaban atonitos mirando, ambos con los ojos llorosos, parece que habian entendido el mensaje… estaba feliz por ellos… Jake y Leah cantaron una canción de Juanes "Me enamora"… les salio muy bien, se sonrojaron al maximo cuando cantaban, se notaba que se la estaban dedicando… comenzaron a pasar todos los alumnos hasta llegar a nosotras… _demonios… me habia puesto nerviosa…_

-muy bien señorita Swan y Señorita Cullen, es su turno-

Subimos al escenario y anunciamos la canción….

-Hola chicos… esto es _Sálvame de RBD_

Comenzó la música y estaba muy nerviosa mire hacia el publico y lo unico que encontre fueron esos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban, atentos expectantes… interesados?....

**POV Edward:**

Estaba sentado frente al escenario, la musa de todas mis pesadillas estaba por cantar, demonios lo hacia tan bien… que hasta un soprano se coibia ante ella…cuando dijeron el titulo de la canción me quede mas expectante, que sentimientos queria transmitir con esa canción… para quien era… de parte de Alice sabia que era para Jazz, pero Bella, a quien le estará cantando… a ese Chris?... no lo se… solo podia mirarla y perderme una vez mas en sus ojos y en su voz… ya me era costumbre… no podia evitarlo… compartimos una mirada y Alice comenzó a cantar…

_**Alice: **__Extrañarte es mi necesidad_

_Vivo en la desesperanza_

_Desde que tú ya no vuelves más_

Mi mirada estaba pegada en la de ella…. Quería mirarla, quería que sintiera mis ojos en ella, no se porque… debía de aprovechar que ahora era libre para mirarla, eso debía agradecérselo a la profesora, en estos actos era cuando podía contemplar a Bella de manera libre y sin que nadie lo notara…

_**Bella**__: sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_con el nudo en la garganta_

_y es que no te dejo de pensar_

_poco a poco el corazón_

_va perdiendo la fe.....perdiendo la voz_

_**Alice: **__Sálvame del olvido....._

_**Bella:**__ sálvame de la soledad_

_**Alice: **__sálvame del hastió....._

_**Bella:**__ estoy hecha a tu voluntad_

_**Alice: **__sálvame del olvido......_

_**Bella:**__ sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**Alice: **__sálvame del hastió......_

_Bella: no me dejes caer jamás_

_**Bella:**__ me propongo tanto continuar_

_pero amor es la palabra_

_que me cuesta a veces olvidar_

Amor? Pero a quien… mi cuerpo se estremeció pensando que esa cancion tenia un doble sentido, mis ansias por saberlo, estaban al borde del colapso, queria saber quien era dueño de esa tristeza, de esos sentimientos… de ese corazón…

_**Alice: **__sobrevivo por pura ansiedad......con el nudo en la garganta_

_y es que no te dejo de pensar_

_poco a poco el corazón_

_va perdiendo la fe.....perdiendo la voz_

mi corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado, que era esta sensación, desde la noche del antro que no sentia algo tan fuerte… estoy pasmado… es un sentimiento… algo que tengo en el pecho que con solo mirarla, con solo sentir como me mira se dispara, mi corazon se dispara con solo….. verla…. Maldito corazon…. Estaba traicionándome una vez mas?

_**Alice: **__sálvame del olvido....._

_**Bella:**__ sálvame de la soledad_

_**Alice: **__sálvame del hastió...._

_**Bella:**__ .estoy hecha a tu voluntad_

_**Alice: **__sálvame del olvido......_

_**Bella:**__ sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**Alice: **__sálvame del hastió......_

_**Bella:**__ no me dejes caer jamás_

_**Bella:**__ sálvame del olvido....._

_**Alice: **__sálvame de la soledad_

_**Bella:**__ sálvame del hastió....._

_**Alice: **__estoy hecha a tu voluntad_

_**Bella:**__ sálvame del olvido......_

_**Alice: **__sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**Bella:**__ sálvame del hastió......_

_**Alice: **__no me dejes caer jamás_

_**Alice: **__sálvame del olvido........_

_**Bella:**__ sálvame del hastió......_

_**Bella y Alice:**__ sálvame del olvido......._

Termino de cantar y cerro sus ojos, cuando pude ver esos hermosos ojos color verde limon estaban brillosos, quien diablos la hacia sufrir… porque me preocupaba por ella?.... estaba teniendo el conflicto interior mas grande mi vida cuando Emmett me zamarreo… era nuestro turno…

-esta canción es… muy especial… _No puedo dejarte de Amar, Camila _

No sentamos y tomamos las guitarras, definitivamente tenia algo especial, la cantaría con el corazón… la quería cantar para ella… por todo lo que sentí y por el conflicto que tengo…

**POV Bella:**

Estaba el… tan imponente y perfecto como siempre, de todos los hombres Edward se acercaba al máximo a mi modelo de perfección… nunca pude entender… desde pequeña siempre fue así, cuando lo vi… la primera vez que hablamos, la primera vez que compartimos algo valioso, cuando me rechazo… habian sentimientos que tenia desde pequeñas pero que se habian perdido desde aquel dia en el que me declaro su odio… pero en verdad estaban perdidos?.... comenzo a tocar su guitarra y Emmett empezo con la cancion…

**Emmett:** Y es así

Como ayer decías que iba a ser

La vida es tan simple ahora

Sin tenerte...

**Edward:** Y sigo así

Palabras que me desnudan

**Me envuelven tanto las dudas**

La historia siempre continúa

_**Emmett:**__ Y no puedo dejarte de amar_

_Y no puedo dejar de esperar_

_No puedo perderte al final_

_Y no te puedo olvidar_

_No se luchar_

_Si no estas_

**Edward:** Y es así

Yo ya no creo en milagros

Si tu no estas a mi lado

Son un velero en el mar del pasado

Y sigo así

Un soñador sin noches

**Un alma sin destino**

**Que paga por sus errores**

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar_

_Y no puedo dejar de esperar_

_No puedo perderte al final_

_Y no te puedo olvidar_

_No se vivir_

_Si no estas_

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, me sentía asfixiada me picaban los ojos, tenia el corazón oprimido… que diablos significa esto, porque no puedo estar frente a el y nos sentir nada!... porque tienes que producir cosas en mi… Edward…. Porque?....

**Los 2:** Oooohhh!!!....

No no no no….

**Edward:** Contigo aquí

El mundo me abre sus brazos

El tiempo gira despacio...

soy el guardián del calor de tus labios

**Emmett: **Si vuelvo a ti

Seré quien guíe tu norte

El faro de tus sentidos

Que te querrá para siempre

**Edward:** Y no puedo dejarte de amar

**Los 2:** Y no puedo dejar de esperar

**Emmett:** No puedo perderte al final

**Edward:** Y no te puedo olvidar

**Los 2:** _No se luchar,…Si no estas_

La canción término, una lagrima me rodó por la mejilla pero la pare de inmediato antes de que fuera visible…

_Porque las cosas tenían que ser asi, porque nos hacíamos daño…?_

_Parece que jamás podre entender porque…_

Pedí permiso a la profesora y Sali del salon, necesitaba aire… estaba ahogándome, en un mar de sentimientos que no conocía… abri la puerta con fuerza bruta y camine por los pasillos vacíos… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas un mar de recuerdos de unos ojos verdes esmeralda llenaron mi cabeza, llegue al patio y me senté en una de las bancas a contemplar la nada….

No había nada que pudiera calmar este sentimiento… ni siquiera yo lo habia visto… no lo habia querido aceptar, la verdad? Era que crecía dia con dia, pero solo se alimentaba del desprecio y de la ilusión… una Ilusión que de mi boca jamas podria salir… si no seria mi Fin…, pasaron algunos minutos…mi celular conmenzo a vibrar…

-Bella!!- exclamo Alice alarmada- donde te fuiste? Porque saliste asi?... que paso?...

-nada Alice no te preocupes…solo me senti mal, Sali a respirar…- Alice se quedo callada, parece como que lo estaba pensando…

-bueno…. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento?

-si claro… tráeme mis cosas porfavor…

-bien nos vemos…

-Adios…-

Colgué y seguí contemplando la nada, de verdad debía de replantearme muchas cosas en mi vida, en especial el porque odiaba a cierta persona… alguien cubrió mis ojos….

-A que no adivinas quien es…- dijo una voz muy familiar… Chris…

-mmmmm no se… haber me parece que podrias ser…. Jake?....- su manos se tensaron- Chris ya basta sabes que no me gustan las bromas…

-perdon Bella…. Mi castigo fue que me desconocieras…-

-podria reconocer tu voz a la distancia… pero que haces aquí…

-termine mis clases temprano y vine a verte, queria saber como sigue todo… no haz tenido problemas con…- le habia contado toda la historia a Chris omitiendo por supuesto la parte de los sentimientos…

-mmmmm no…. No ha pasado nada…

-y porque estas aquí Bells?, hace como frio y andas solo en una polera… oye por cierto que linda estas…- tomo mi mano y me hizo girarme…

-muchas gracias, tu siempre tan atento-

-sabes que eres la mas hermosa de por aquí….- me sonroje, lo abrace y el me recibio como siempre lo hacia, nos habiamos vuelto muy cercanos, muchos pensaban que eramos novios, pero todavía no estableciamos los limites…

-Bella?- me llamo alguien, me gire… y estaba Alice, Emmett y Edward…. Este ultimo estaba mirandome fijamente, tuve que correr mi mirada, me senti…"intimidada" por sus ojos…

-Alice…- me entrego mis cosas

-Hola Chris…- lo saludaron Emmett y Alice… Edward solo le saludo con una seña y giro su cabeza hacia el campus…

-chicos, podrian llevarse el audi a casa, me voy con Chris…

-y sera seguro Bella, no te vaya a salir el lobo…- dijo Emmett con mirada picara…

-hay Emmett ya basta, preocupate de Rose mejor… mira….- nos giramos y estaba Rose hablando con 2 chicos…- parece que te estan comiendo el encargo…

-MALDITOS!!!! LOS MATARE!!!!...- dijo Emmett con furia y se fue al encuentro de Rose… todos nos reimos por su reaccion…

-bueno… Alice te llevas mi auto…

-claro Bella… nos vemos en casa…

-nos vemos…

-Adios Alice…- le dijo Chris mientras paso su mano por mi hombro-Adios Edward…- mire a edward y se tenso por completo al escuchar el saludo, nos miro, pero en especial a mi y respondio…

-Adios…-

Nos encaminamos por el campus, Chris me llevaba abrazada y hacia todo tipo de bromas, me pregunto que podríamos hacer…

-mmmm no lo se… que te apetece…

-mmmm podríamos… podríamos… ir al cine?- me dijo respondiéndome con una pregunta…

-el cine seria genial… sabes… me gusta mucho estar contigo…

-a mi también Bella… a mi también…

Pasamos una tarde genial en el cine, comimos muchas palomitas y vimos 2 películas, Luego Chris me invito a cenar y nos fuimos a casa, debíamos descansar para mañana, no tendríamos ninguna práctica pero teníamos que ensayar… aun divirtiendome al maximo, no pude evitar olvidar, los ojos esmeralda de mi pesadilla estaban ahí, presentes y me golpeaban en el pensamiento cada vez que cerraba los ojos… porque no podia alejarlos?… porque no podia odiarlos con todo el corazon como quería?

Sus ojos…

Su voz…

Su figura…

El…

El que me hacia sufrir… y el que ahora me hacia pensar….el que con solo mirarme me deja en blanco…. Debia parar esto… _**estaba en un juego peligroso, del que podria salir muy dañada…**_

**POV Edward:**

Mientras estaba arriba del escenario, nuestros compañeros de sala nos aplaudían… senti un fuerte portazo de la puerta, dirigi mi mirada hacia el salon de clases y busque con mi vista pero no encontre a nadie, Bella habia salido de la sala…. La profesora dio algunas indicaciones mas y nos dejo partir… Emmett y Alice salieron rapidamente del salon, los segui por inercia… iban conversando…

-donde podra estar?- preguntaba Alice

-no lo se busquemos afuera…- dijo Emmett

-anda muy rara… no se que diablos le pasa… mejor la llamo- Alice saco su celular y comenzo a marcar

-las hormonas las hormonas jajajajaa- rio muy fuerte mi hermano…

-Bella!!- Exclamo Alice alarmada- donde te fuiste? Porque saliste asi?... que paso?...- se quedo callada escuchando la respuesta

-bueno…. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento?- se iría con nosotros que bien…Bella y yo en un espacio cerrado era mi tortura personal…

-bien nos vemos…- se despidió

Salimos al patio del campus del colegio y nos fuimos al estacionamiento, Emmett iba bromeando con Alice como siempre, mientras caminamos saludaba a algunos conocidos y conocidas, a Tanya no la vi por ningún lado, mejor asi… me podria ir con mis hermanos….

Doblamos en la esquina de uno de los edificios para llegar al estacionamiento y ahí me quede pasmado en el suelo, otra vez ese amiguito suyo de New York, hay como odiaba a ese tipo!!!... mal nacido… _porque diablos tiene que estar pegado a ella siempre…_ llegamos a su lado y se dio cuenta de que estabamos alli, el estupido la tenia abrazada, hay como me choca que se toquen, parecen lapas!!!....

-Alice…- dijo Bella y le entrego sus cosas

-Hola Chris…- lo saludaron mis hermanos yo solo le hice una seña, no tenia ganas de verlo asi que mire hacia otro lado…

-chicos, podrian llevarse el audi a casa, me voy con Chris…- _maldito!...._

-y sera seguro Bella, no te vaya a salir el lobo…- Emmett y sus estupideces…

-hay Emmett ya basta, preocúpate de Rose mejor… mira….- le indico algo a Emmett y este se tenso a mi lado- parece que te están comiendo el encargo…

-MALDITOS!!!! LOS MATARE!!!!...

-bueno… Alice te llevas mi auto…

-claro Bella… nos vemos en casa…

-nos vemos…

-Adiós Alice…- le dijo y el muy maldito le paso sus cochinas pesuñas por sus hombros -Adiós Edward…- mi cuerpo se tenso…. Sabía que me molestaba su presencia, sabia que no me caía bien, por eso me hablaba, como me gustaría darle una golpiza, con este todos los insititos asesinos me salían a flote…

-Adiós-

Le respondí… pero mire esos ojos color verde limon que me habían hecho perderme una vez mas…._** Esto se estaba volviendo en un problema… uno que tenia pánico de aceptar…**_

* * *

_**Bueno chicas me puse al corriente... en la otra pagina que subo (just cullen fan-fic) casi siempre actualizo todos los dias, asike para la que le guste la historia tendran una actualizacion seguidito... espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia o acotacion son muy bien bienvenidas...**_

_**besotess!**_

_** tiwiii!!!  
**_


	17. ¿Sentimientos?

_**Holaaaa chicassss!!!! gracias por los rws!!! me alegro mucho que la historia les guste... bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo mas... nos leemos xD**_

* * *

**POV. Bella:**

Y llego el gran día… el concurso de teatro era HOY!...

**Sábado por la mañana:**

-Bella…- sentí una voz muy familiar que me llamaba…

-Esme que pasa…-

-buenos días cariño, levántate que hoy tienen muchas cosas por hacer… es el gran día…-

-si que bien, ya estamos estresadas con tanta costura, Esme…

-lo se mi vida, levántate para que te bañes y bajes a desayunar… esta todo listo abajo…-

-muchas gracias Esme- me beso y salio de mi habitación…

Hoy era el dia que presentaríamos la obra del colegio, "Romeo y Julieta"… "Edward y Tanya" puajh…. Pero que se le va a hacer… por lo menos lo hacian bien, Tanya había mejorado bastante con la ayuda del odiosito de su novio… que a ese ni le habia visto la nariz desde el ultimo incidente que tuvimos… lo recuerdo y me da un coraje… pero no… Bella respira, no puedo agitarme, con Alice teniamos muchas cosas que hacer todavía… me bañe a la velocidad de la luz y me fui a desayunar ya todos estaban esperándome…

-Buenos dias a todos- dije muy energéticamente al entrar al desayunador, hasta Edward me miro ante mi excesivo entusiasmo, hoy iba a ser un buen dia…

-Buenos días señorita-dijo Carlisle, lo bese y me fui a sentar…

-alguien se despertó de buen humor parece… es como ahora tiene novio- dijo Emmett levante mi vista rápidamente y me sonroje…

-no digas cosas que no sabes…- y me puse a comer… todos me miraron como si yo escondiera algo…

-me encanta verte asi cariño, sabes he pesado algo… quiero hacer una gran comida para los novios y novias de mis hijos… Edward con Tanya, Bella y Chris, Jake y su linda novia Leah…y ustedes…. Podrían darse prisa… porque no crean que no me he dado cuenta….

Alice y Emmett se sonrojaron de manera encantadora…

-Hay mama…- dijo Emmett…

-ya va siendo bueno que hablen, ya desaprovecharon mucho tiempo…-

-mama!- dijo Alice…

-hay hija… después me lo van a agradecer…- rió con su siempre encantadora risa…- bueno pero que les parece la idea?... a mi me encanta…

-a mi también Esme… aunque digan que no podríamos organizarla igual… me encantaría cenar con los chicos- dijo Carlisle dandole una gran sonrisa…

-Bueno chicos Edward, Bella…- nos llamo para que la miráramos- podrian decirle a sus respectivos novios que vinieran a almorzar el prox. Sabado?

-por mi esta bien- dije segura de que a Chris le encantaría…

-esta bien mama- dijo Edward quien tenia la vista pegada al plato…

-bueno desayunen porque se tienen que ir… nos encontraremos en la tarde en la obra, nos iremos con los Hale…-

Desayunamos muy rápido y nos encaminamos a los autos, con Alice teníamos que llevar miles de cosas asi que Emmett se fue con Edward y nosotras nos llevamos la camioneta…. Llevábamos los cambios de ropa de todo el curso, fuimos por leah que llevaba los sombreros y los adornos de los trajes y nos fuimos al teatro…. Cuando llegamos al vernos tan llena de cosas, no faltaron los "amables" amigos para ayudarnos, los muchachos con tal de hablarnos eran capaces de llevarnos el almuerzo a la mesa, me gustaba tener ese poder…

Entramos al gran Teatro Municipal y ahí estaba el profesor con algunos ensayando, Tanya ensayaba algunas escenas, Edward llego casi detrás de nosotras y se les unió… estuvieron ensayando toda la mañana… escuchábamos atentamente los parlamentos, me los sabia todos, fue bueno que estuviéramos aquí en todos los ensayos, me sabia todas las líneas de la mayoría de los personajes…

Las horas pasaban y ya era casi hora del almuerzo, habían ensayado casi toda la obra e iban en las últimas partes, Tanya ensayaba una escena muy importante… le salia muy bien, el profesor estaba muy contento, Edward la miraba un poco indiferente, siempre habia pensado que Edward no veia las cualidades de su novia, a pesar de caerme normal (ni bien ni mal) ella parecia ser una muchacha buena, que lo cuidaba, pero el asi de bruto como es, no le hacia caso, nunca pude saber porque realmente Edward se puso de novio con Tanya, porque por amor… no fue…

-Bueno Chicos espero que hoy en la noche nos salga todo bien… ahora quiero que dejen todo aca y se vayan a almorzar tranquilamente y nos vemos a las 4 de la tarde, recuerden que el concurso comienza a las 6 para que le avisen a sus familias, por favor no lleguen tarde…. Son libres de irse… nos vemos-

-Nos vemos!- dijeron todos…

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos al estacionamiento…. Todos venían con nosotras…

-Chicos porque no vamos a almorzar todos juntos a casa, mama estaría feliz…- dijo Alice

-seria buena idea, porque mis papas no estan y tendremos que cocinarnos- dijo Rose

-y ya es como tarde… si Alice nos invita vamos mejor alla… tengo un hambre- dijo Jake golpeándose la panza…

-tu naciste con hambre Jake- dije riéndome

-Alice yo no podré acompañarlos, quede de ir con Tanya a Restauran que le gusta, nos vemos mas tarde…- Edward se despidio con la mano al igual que tanya y se fueron al volvo…

-Bueno chicos parece que somos solo nosotros…-

-si Bella, pero no importa… quien necesita al amargado de Edward… bueno amigos nos vamos?

-Siii!- dijimos todos y nos fuimos directamente a los autos…

Mientras íbamos de camino le avisamos a Esme que ibamos a almorzar en casa, ella nos tenia preparado un exquisito almuerzo cuando llegamos, hablamos, bromeamos hasta cantamos, mientras comíamos, luego nos fuimos a relajar al jardín hasta que dio la hora de partir nuevamente al teatro nos despedimos de Esme y nos encaminamos…

-Bueno?-

_-hola preciosa-_ dijo esa voz que me hacia sentir muy bien…

-como vas? Ya estas en el teatro?-

_-si mas o menos, voy en camino, tu donde estas?_

- en la camioneta de Emmett, vamos camino al teatro tambien…

_-me imagino que el Unit High sera el mejor vestido…_.- solto su risa musical

-obio que si, mi niño… quedaron geniales los trajes

_-lo se… los hiciste tu_- volvio a reir

-hay que pesado….-

_-no te enojes… te vez mas hermosa cuando sonries, aunque igual me gustas asi enojada-_ me sonroje al instante…

-gracias… ya deja de molestarme que a penas llegue te las veras conmigo…-

_-sabes que es verdad… pero en fin ya llegue al teatro te falta mucho… veamonos_ _antes de que comencemos a actuar…_

-si, te llamo mas tarde…. Ahí nos vemos… besos-

_-esta bien, besos apretados, adios-_

-adiós…-

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- hicieron todos al unisono…

-hay no molesten-

-"no si no es mi novio"- dijo Emmett imitando mi voz- Bella no nacimos ayer…

-pero si de verdad no lo es… si lo fuera les aseguro que serian los primeros en saberlo…-

-eso espero- dijo Alice dandome miradas asesinas…

-bueno chicos ya llegamos- dijo Emmett estacionándose, mire al estacionamiento y estaba el volvo de Edward…. Edward bajaba pero venia sin Tanya…. nos bajamos y Alice se reunio en el centro con Edward… lo demas caminaron hacia ellos, pero yo me demore un poco mas… no queria estar tan cerca de el… hacia mal…

-BELLA!- me grito alguien del otro lado… era Chris…

-CHRIS!!!- dije y corri a sus brazos, el me abrazo y me alzo por los aires… me dio una vueltas a lo que yo rei muy audiblemente…

-ya bájame!... me estas mareando…-

-no por favor no quiero que me vomites…. Hola Chicos!!!- saludo levantando sus manos los muchachos lo saludaron de igual manera… se fueron adentro del teatro

-a que hora actúas?-

-a este se le esta notando mas de lo que puede esconder….- dijo mirando hacia el estacionamiento, me gire y estaba Edward mirándonos, fijamente, soltó el aire contenido y se encamino hacia el teatro junto con los demás- no le hagas caso, Bells…

-pero no entiendo…

-no hay nada que entender mi niña… cosa de chicos- se rio

-dime…

-que cosa-

-que es eso de chicos, porque estaba ahí…-

-Bella… vienes?- dijo Alice ya casi en la puerta del teatro…

-si ya voy..- le grite- tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente caballero…

-a la orden mi señora…- me tomo la mano y la beso como era su costumbre.- nos vemos mas tarde, por cierto, son 5 prepas yo actuó de los segundos ustedes de los 5…

-bien, gracias- le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla y corrí al encuentro de mis amigos….

Entramos al teatro y el profesor tenia a todos los alumnos en las butacas…

-que bueno que llegaron… Edward… donde esta Tanya- dijo, bueno casi le grito a Edward…

-fue a su casa, olvido algo, pero dijo que venia enseguida…

-bien bien… bien… bien…- decía el profe, parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso…- la esperaremos para repasar algunas cosas…

5…10…. 15…. 20…. 30…. 45 minutos…

-DONDE ESTA TANYA!!!!- dijo el profesor gritando…- donde esta donde esta donde esta???- miro a edward con ojos asesinos…

-ya esta bien… la llamo enseguida…- saco su celular de su pantalón… marco y espero en línea…

-Alo… Tanya donde estas?... el pro… QUE? Haber calmate… pero espera que no se te entiende… pero calmate no llores… Tanya… Tanya… espera… deja poner el altavoz…

O por dios… algo le paso a la estrella Tanya estaba en problemas?...

-Eward… ewardd…. – se escuchaba una voz media distorsionada, parecia la de Tanya pero como que tuviera algo dentro de la boca…

-Tanya hay alguien ahí contigo?... esta tu mama? Pásamela…- se escucho una bulla y alguien que se puso al teléfono…

-Alo?... Edward?...-

-señora que pasa con Tanya porque no puede hablar?- todos escuchabamos atentos.. el profesor se puso palido de la pura impresión de que algo habia pasado…

-Edward!!! Es terrible Tanya esta hinchada no se que pasa, llego a aca a la casa y se comenzo a sentir mal, después de unos minutos tenia la cara inchada, parece que le dio alergia a algo… pero no se a que… me dijo que habian ido a un restaurant, que comieron?

-emmmm…- Edward trataba de hacer memoria- creo que Tanya comio algo que tenia Mariscos…-

-Oh por dios!!!.... quizás tubo una reacción Alérgica, mi pobre bebe parece pelota de playa…- y se escucho un guaaaaaa!!!!!, del otro lado del teléfono era tanya lanzando un chillido…

-ufff,…. Demonios entonces no podrá salir en la obra…-

-no a menos que se trate de una pelota de playa…- dijo la mama con una cuota de humor, quise reírme pero con la cara de profesor no me quedaron ganas…

-bueno entonces…. No queda mas que decirle que se cuide…mas tarde la llamare… adios….-

-Adios y suerte para todos….- se escucho el tu tu tu tu tu… que resonó en todo el teatro…

-!!!!- grito el profesor y se llevo las manos a la cabeza…- son las 5 de la tarde… son las 5 y no tengo a mi Julieta… que hago… que hago!!!!!-

-Alguien va a tener que reemplazarla dijo Rose…-

-alguien que pueda hacer el papel.... pero quien?- dijo Mike

-donde voy a encontrar a alguien a estas horas!!!- grito al aire el profe…

Todos comenzaron a pensar, yo agache la cabeza… no se me ocurría nadie… de pronto me comencé a sentir observada, mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar… demonios!!!!! No!!!!!, levante la vista y vi diferentes expresiones en el rostro de cada uno…. Pero la que mas me sorprendió… adivinen de quien?.... Edward me miraba con sus ojos verdes abiertos al máximo… tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca un poco entre abierta, nos quedamos mirando como bobos y el profesor exclamo…

-BELLA!!! Cariño!!! Eres mi salvación!!!!....- cortamos las miradas, me tomo de los hombros…

-no no no no no no no no no no no no…- decía negando muy rápido con mi cabeza…

-por favor… si si si si si… no me abandones Bella por favor, tanto ensayo, tanta preparación… por favor, por favor…- al profesor le brillaban los ojos… demonios que iba a hacer…

-O tienes miedo Bella?… a lo mejor tienes miedo que te va a salir mal- dijo Emmett del otro lado de la concurrencia…

-si… a lo mejor Bella no quiere hacerlo, puede tener algún pánico escénico…- dijo Alice con una mirada maquiavélica… demonios ya me habían hecho enojar…

-ni que miedo ni que pánico… yo no tengo nada!... hay que mas da… esta bien lo haré profesor…

-BELLA CARIÑO!!! GRACIASSS!!! Si ganamos, te dare la mejor habitación del hotel donde nos quedemos… porque a todo esto saben cual es el premio?....- dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa…- el premio para la prepa que gane es un viaje con todo pagado a las Vegas…

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!! –dijeron todos… hasta yo…

-entonces Bella lo haras?- todos decian "hazlo Bella" "si sera nada", claro como ellos no lo harian…

-si… esta bien lo hare….- dije y me sonroje todita todita… hay en que embrollo me habia metido!!!!....

-entonces tengo que llamar a la coordinación del concurso para cambiar los nombres… bueno chicos!!!! A trabajar tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!!! Los actores se quedan aca y los demas pueden ir a ocuparse de las cosas que faltan!!!...

-hay Bella, que emoción!!!!- me dijo Alice detrás mio.,..

-no me hables que estoy enojada contigo…- me gire y vi a Edward aun con el rostro desencajado, compuso su expresión y se fue del lugar desapareció en solo 5 segundos… no lo vi mas…

-bella no te enojes…- dijo Emmett sentado en una de las butacas

-ustedes sabian que si me decian semejante burrada no me iba a poder negar… cierto?

-claro que si Bella… tu orgullo pesa mas…- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de Burla…

-hay pero como eres Alice- exclame casi gritando…

-porque estas tan enojada Bells?- dijo Chris llegando al lugar donde estábamos

-porque Bella va a actuar!!! Sera Julieta!...- dijo Alice dando saltitos…

-que??? Pero Bella eso es genial!... me alegro mucho….

-no te alegres porque yo no estoy muy contenta lo hago por ayudar…

-hay no te enojes- me abrazo y me beso el cabello- si lo harás excelente yo confió en ti…

Estaba nerviosisisisisisisisima…. Jamás en mi vida lo había estado y eso que so…

Oh… por dios….

Oh por dios!!!...

OHH POR DIOSS!!!!!

NO

NO

NO!!! !!!

Se me habia olvidado que tenia que besar a Edward!!!... a Romeo quiero decir!!!...

Me separe al instante de Chris, mi cuerpo se tenso y se puso de piedra…

Hay que hare!!!... un sudor frio se esparció en mi cuerpo y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mi estomago reacciono al instante senti un vacio y se lleno de revoloteadores sentimientos que se hacian presentes, mi cara me ardía de sobremanera…

-veo que ya te diste cuenta…- me dijo Alice… la mire y asentí lentamente, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro con ella…- volvemos enseguida chicos…

Senti que me arrastraba y me conducia a algún lado, en mi mente no habia nada, estaba en blanco, habia perdido toda la reacción…como diablos iba a besar a edward… COMO!!!!

así que ya te diste cuenta de lo que con lleva la obra cierto….- asentí, subi mi cabeza y vi que estábamos en el baño…Alice reviso extrañamente si habia alguien en los baños y comenzó a hablar- bueno Bella como te habras dado cuenta, vas a tener que… Besar a Edward… - a penas dijo las palabras mágicas mis mejillas explotaron en color y cai de rodillas al suelo…

A…lice… no pero… no pue… es com… pero no… es que no… se como… que hago… no se…- no podía hilar frase… la "noticia" me habia dejado sin guardia, estaba totalmente desarmada…

Bueno hermanita… tendrás que hacerlo- se arrodillo en frente- esto Bella es la prueba de fuego… aquí vamos a saber que sienten el uno por el otro, aquí sabremos si es tanto el odio que se tienen, y dejame decirte Bella que por tu reaccion me estas dando la razón…

Pero… pero… pero….-

Nada de peros…. Quiero que te pares ahí hagas esa obra, beses a mi hermano y después hablamos…- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, yo solo tenia mi boca entre abierta como que mis palabras iban a salir… pero no pasaba nada… NADA DE NADA!...

Pero… como lo voy a hacer Alice… si el… si yo… si nos…-

Entiende Bella… por eso… aquí vas a ver cuando lo tengas frente a ti, a solo centímetros si lo odias…aunque se acerquen solo por la obra… espero que eso sirva…

Para que?

Para nada Bella… algun dia lo entenderas…- me beso en la coronilla y salio del baño…

Demonios demonios… que me había metido…. Agache la cabeza sintiendo aun la misma sensación de algo revoloteando en mi estomago…

*********

-Shhh….- escuche detrás de la cortina del teatro…. Estaba observando las obras, iban en la 4… después de esta era nuestro turno… maldición!!!!...

Extrañamente a Edward no lo había visto desde que se supo la noticia, tiene que estar furioso porque le habían cambiado a la Julieta, a lo mejor le estaba reclamando al profesor y haciendo escándalo por lo que había pasado, en mala hora le dio mariscos a su novia… demonios la sensación en mi estomago volvió con fuerza…

_La 4º Obra había terminado…_

-bueno chicos es la hora- aparecio el profesor detrás mio…. Yo llevaba puesto el traje que iba a usar Tanya para mi suerte teniamos casi la misma contextura, Alice solo habia tenido que entallarlo un poquito…. Estaba parada en las bambalinas y estaban comiendome los nervios, el vestido que llevaba era precioso, un corset con mangas anchas, el vestido era suelto de la cadera hacia debajo de color azul, tenia mi cabello recogido en una media coleta…con pequeños bucles en las puntas.... de pronto senti unos brazos por mi cintura, di un gran salto…

-Chris!!!.... me asustaste…

-estabas pensando en algo malo entonces…

-JA JA JA… no es momento para bromas jovencito…- dije con tono muy serio…

-Bueno mi Julieta estas lista.?

-si… lo… estoy- dije con mi voz entrecortada…

-no te escucho muy convencida- enarco una ceja…

- pero de verdad….- quede en blanco… la figura de Edward se paro en frente de mi lo mire y quede embobada… mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante al igual que las de el, me miro y siguió su camino…

-Bella…- una mano paso por mis ojos…-Bella!!!!

-que… que que que?-

-bueno mi niña me voy a abstener a todos los comentarios… espero que te vaya bien y disfruta de la obra, yo estaré aquí apoyándote…- me beso en la frente y me empujo hacia el grupo de la obra, se despidió con su mano y se alejo para ponerse junto a Alice…

-Muchachos….- dijo el profesor- lamento mucho la baja de mi Julieta, pero el Show debe continuar, espero que les salga muy bien a todos, confianza porque esta obra esta muy bien montada… no se preocupen que saldrá todo bien…, Edward… Bella- nos llamo el profesor… nos acercamos y nos puso las manos en los hombros- espero que lo hagan bien, se que no tienen ningún ensayo encima pero confió en que todo saldrá bien, si ganamos les aseguro que tendrán una recompensa por este sacrificio…- dijo la palabra sacrificio y nuevamente me sonroje, no estaba 100% segura de que fuera un sacrificio… _hay bella que demonios piensas… concéntrate_, exclamo mi mente…

-y para finalizar tenemos a la preparatoria Unit High, los alumnos de 5º y 6º año, han preparado la obra teatral "Romeo y Julieta"… démosle un gran aplauso…- el publico comenzo a aplaudir, mire por entremedio de la cortina y pude diferenciar de inmediato a Esme, Carlisle, los Hale…. Y SUE!!!!.... ESTABA SUEE!!!!! Mi hermosa Sue habia venido!!!!, Esme la tiene que haber invitado….me sentía feliz, pero los nervios me carcomían por dentro…

-Bueno bella… aquí vamos- respire ondo y bote el aire por la boca…

-Buena Suerte… Bella- susurro una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas… me gire violentamente y ahí estaba… con su traje de época, quede pasmada… se veia irreal, sus ojos destellaban y su figura se veia sublime… era un dios personal… por hoy seria _mi dios personal…_. Pero nadie podia saberlo…

Edward respiro y entro en escena….

_Primer acto. Primera escena:__ Revienta una pelea en la plaza. __Benvolio__, el sobrino de Montesco, y __Teobaldo__, el sobrino de Capuleto, entran por lados opuestos y se unen a la pelea. Antes de que se pudieran intercambiar más palabras, el __Príncipe Escala__ llega y detiene la pelea. Anuncia en voz alta que cualquiera que altere de nuevo el orden público enfrentará la muerte. Poco después, Romeo aparece y tristemente le __confiesa__ a Benvolio el amor que siente por una mujer de alta sociedad (Rosalinda), que no le corresponde. _

Edward se veía sublime actuando era un verdadero Dios sobre el escenario, demonios porque tenia que ser tan… perfecto….

Iban en el Primer Acto, la quinta escena, la primera vez que Romeo y Julieta se encuentran en la fiesta de mascaras….

Romeo habla con su criado, de Julieta… osea hablaban de mi…

_ROMEO.- __(A su Criado.) __¿Dime, qué dama es la que enriquece la mano de ese_

_galán con tal tesoro?_

_CRIADO.- No la conozco._

_ROMEO.- El brillo de su rostro afrenta al del sol. No merece la tierra tan_

_soberano prodigio. Parece entre las otras como paloma entre grajos. Cuando el_

_baile acabe, me acercaré a ella, y estrecharé su mano con la mía. No fue_

_verdadero mi antiguo amor, que nunca belleza como ésta vieron mis ojos._

Mire de reojo hasta donde estaba Edward declamando y me miraba con su intensa mirada me senti cohibida y trate de controlar el pulso y el latir desbocado de mi corazon… _porque producia esta reacción en mi,…_

La obra prosiguió hasta la parte donde Romeo y Julieta se encuentran…

_ROMEO.- __(Cogiendo la mano de Julieta.) __Si con mi mano he profanado tan_

_divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso,_

_con un beso._

_JULIETA.- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero_

_sólo ha de besar manos de santo-_ nos mirabamos intensamente Edward no me quitaba los ojos de ensima…

_ROMEO.- ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?_

_JULIETA.- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar._

_ROMEO.- ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios._

_Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido._

_JULIETA.- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas._

_ROMEO.- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me_

_Purifican. __(_se acerco y fugaz sus labios se pegaron a mi mano… mi corazón se disparo en el momento, mi estomago estallo en… mariposas…)

_JULIETA.- En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado…_

_ROMEO- ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso._

Intento besarme denuevo como al obra decía, pero ahí entraba el personaje de Rose, mi criada que decía que mi madre me llamaba… la obra siguió, no pude evitar al avanzar girarme a verlo, el tenia la misma expresión que yo…._**Cálmate Bella… la Obra debe continuar…**_

_**espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**besotes!**_

_**tiwii  
**_


	18. Romeo y Julieta Bella

_**hola chicasss, GRACIAS POR SUS RWSSS Y POR AGREGARME A SUS ALERTAS!!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!!.... aki les dejo otro capitulo espero sus rws con los comentarios... espero ke les guste....**_

_**bsotes!**_

* * *

_**POV Bella:**_

Habíamos llegado a la Escena del balcón, estaba que me comían los nervios… demonios Bella cálmate… es solo una obra… es solo Edward… el balcon era simulado era solo un marco de una ventana adornado con muchas flores y lianas… estaba parada detrás de una cortina antes de salir al encuentro de "Romeo", pero estaba intranquila, no sabia que esperar de todo esto, golpeaban en mi mente las palabras de Alice… pero era verdad… eso tenia que ser… tenia que sacarme esta duda que me comía silenciosamente el corazón…Quería saber si sentía algo por Edward, debía comprobar que no sentía nada por el y ese beso…

Seria la prueba de aquello…

_JULIETA.- ¡Ay de mí! _(exclame llevándome la mano a la frente, tal como lo hacia Tanya, debia de seguir el "modelo")

_ROMEO.- ¡Habló! Vuelvo a sentir su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de_

_la noche te me apareces, cual nuncio de los cielos a la atónita vista de los_

_mortales, que deslumbrados le miran traspasar con vuelo rapidísimo las esferas,_

_y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!_

_JULIETA.- ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no reniegas_

_del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame,_

_y no me tendré por Capuleto._

_ROMEO.- ¿Qué hago, seguirla oyendo o hablar?_

_JULIETA.- No eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y_

_qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo, ni semblante ni pedazo_

_alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no_

_dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo. De_

_igual suerte, mi querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas_

_las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu_

_nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa alguna sustancial,_

_toma toda mi alma._

_ROMEO.- Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he_

_bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo._

_JULIETA.- ¿Y quién eres tú que, en medio de las sombras de la noche, vienes_

_a sorprender mis secretos? _

_ROMEO.- No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada_

_mía, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaría de mi pecho._

_JULIETA.- Pocas palabras son las que aún he oído de esa boca, y sin embargo_

_te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo? ¿No eres de la familia de los Montescos? _(Edward salio de las "sombras" de la noche en el escenario y se poso en frente de mi balcón, nuestras miradas se buscaron como necesitadas de un contacto, necesitaba ver esos ojos verde esmeralda para concentrarme, me perdi el enorme verde sus ojos y segui con los parlamentos, pude apreciar que todo el publico nos miraba expectantes… en especial nuestros amigos)

_ROMEO.- No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te_

_enfada._

_JULIETA.- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Las paredes de esta_

_puerta son altas y difíciles de escalar, y aquí podrías tropezar con la muerte,_

_siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te hallase._

_ROMEO.- Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no_

_resisten aun los muros de roca. Ni siquiera a tus parientes temo._

_JULIETA.- Si te encuentran, te matarán._

_ROMEO.- Más homicidas son tus ojos, diosa mia, que las espadas de veinte_

_parientes tuyos. Mírame sin enojos, y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable._

_JULIETA.- Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran._

_ROMEO.- De ellos me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche. Más quiero_

_morir a sus ma nos, amándome tú, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando_

_me falte tu amor._

_JULIETA.- ¿Y quien te guió aquí?_

_ROMEO.- El amor que me dijo dónde vivías. De él me aconsejé, él guió mis_

_ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser nauchero, te juro que navegaría hasta la_

_playa más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciada._

_JULIETA.- Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a_

_mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído. En vano_

_quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas... ¡Resistencias vanas! ¿Me amas? Sé que_

_me dirás que sí, y que yo lo creeré. Y sin embargo, podrías faltar a tu_

_juramento, porque dicen que Jove se ríe de los perjuros de los amantes. Si me_

_amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad, y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al_

_primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así_

_tengas que rogarme. Mucho… te quiero- _mi frase se corto, pude apreciar en la mirada de Edward un millón de sentimientos que no pude descifrar, se acerco un poco mas al balcón-_, Montesco, mucho, y no me tengas por liviana, antes he de ser más firme y constante que aquellas que parecen desdeñosas porque son astutas. Te confesaré que más disimulo hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieses oído aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, te revelaron todo el ardor de mi corazón. Perdóname, y no juzgues ligereza este rendirme tan pronto. La soledad de la noche lo ha hecho._

_ROMEO.- Júrate, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de_

_estos árboles..._

_JULIETA.- No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de_

_aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia._

_ROMEO.- ¿Pues por quién juraré?_

_JULIETA.- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu_

_persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer._

_ROMEO.- ¡Ojalá que el fuego de mi amor...!_

_JULIETA.- No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche_

_oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el_

_rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya_

_llegado a abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta ós, ¡y ojalá aliente tu pecho en tan dulce calma como el mío!_

_ROMEO.- ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?_

_JULIETA.- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?_

_ROMEO.- Tu fe por la mía._

_JULIETA.- Antes te la di que tú acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no_

_poder dártela otra vez._

_ROMEO.- ¿Pues qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?_

_JULIETA.- Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que_

_tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los_

_abismos de la mar. ¡ Cuanto más te doy, más quisiera darte!... Pero oigo ruido_

_dentro. ¡Adiós! no engañes mi esperanza. . . Ama, allá voy. . . Guárdame_

_Fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida. (_me meti por la ventana y mi respiración estaba a mil por hora, Edward se silencio un momento, eso no estaba en el plan… luego comenzo a decir sus lineas)

_ROMEO.- ¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase_

_todo esto de un delicioso sueño._

_JULIETA.- __(_me asome otra vez)_Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin_

_de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te_

_enviaré, de cómo y cuándo quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te_

_sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo._

_AMA.- __(_Rosalie estaba detrás de la cortina llamándome_) __¡Julieta!_

_JULIETA.- Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, suplícate que..._

_AMA.- ¡Julieta!_

_JULIETA.- Ya corro... Suplícate que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas_

_con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero..._

_ROMEO.- Por la gloria..._

_JULIETA.- Buenas noches._

_ROMEO.- No. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del_

_amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor_

_como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio…. Te amo tanto… mi Julieta…_

La Escena termino y el telón se cerro… me fui corriendo hacia una esquina del escenario, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, ya no podía mas con la sensación…

-Bella lo estas haciendo fenomenal!!!- dijo mi profe con sus ojitos brillantes…

-emmmm…. ¿Gracias?-

-tu y Edward parecen hechos para actuar con el otro…

-si…. Creo que si- baje la mirada, esto me dolía, tener un sentimiento como este…. No podía ser, como había pasado esto?.... cuando había sucedido?.... esto era lo que quería Alice?, que me sintiera de esta forma?...no puedo evitarlo…

La obra seguía su curso, esta era tomada de una de las primeras adaptaciones que se hicieron, la cual eliminaba la parte del matrimonio secreto de romeo y Julieta, agradecí internamente al escritor de esta adaptación…. Un matrimonio, aunque fuera fingido, era mas de lo que podia soportar… las escenas seguian avanzando….

_Tercer acto. Primera escena:__ Esa tarde, Benvolio y Mercucio se topan con Teobaldo y otros de sus hombres y empiezan a __discutir__. Romeo llega y Teobaldo le exige un duelo. Romeo le dice que no, pero Mercucio empieza a pelear con Teobaldo. Romeo se pone entre los dos y Teobaldo __apuñala a Mercucio__ y huye. Romeo encuentra y confronta a Teobaldo, llevándolo a su muerte. Benvolio le dice a Romeo que tiene que huir antes de que lo arresten o incluso lo maten. El Príncipe Escala, al ver lo que sucedió, anuncia que en cuanto encuentren a Romeo lo matarán._

_Tercer acto. Segunda escena:__ Julieta está a la espera de su __esposo__ cuando se entera por medio de su nodriza que Romeo mató a su primo y huyó. Julieta manda a la nodriza __en busca de__ Romeo._

_Tercer acto. Tercera escena:__ Romeo al encontrarse escondido en el monasterio, recibe la noticia que el Príncipe de Verona ha decidido que Romeo deberá ser __exiliado__ de la ciudad en vez de ser __ejecutado__. La nodriza llega y le dice a Romeo que Julieta está deshecha por el dolor. Los sacerdotes le dicen a Romeo que deberá esperar hasta la noche para ver a Julieta. También le dicen que puede encontrar asilo en Mantúa hasta que pueda __regresar con seguridad__ a Verona. Romeo está de acuerdo._

_Tercer acto. Cuarta escena:__ Capuleto y París hablan sobre la __muerte de Teobaldo__. Cuando París está a punto de irse, Capuleto le menciona que ya no está dispuesto a esperar la decisión de Julieta, que él __ya decidió__ y elige la fecha para __la boda_.

En el tercer acto, en la quinta escena…. Me sentia perdida, era la escena en donde Romeo pasa la noche con Julieta, obviamente no es grafico, solo se ve cuando el va saliendo de su habitación… pero debía de volver a besarlo, pero ahora debia ser un beso mas "apasionado"… el beso que le da una mujer a su esposo… _demonios!!!_

_JULIETA:¿Tan pronto te vas? Aún tarda el día. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el_

_de la alondra el que resuena. Todas las noches se posa a cantar en aquel_

_granado. Es el ruiseñor, amado mío. _(estaba nerviosa, su proximidad era alarmante, me tenia sujeta de la cintura, sus manos tibias se posaban sobre mi cuerpo, por mi espalda corrian miles de sensaciones inexplicables, estaba extasiada con la sensación, jamás las manos de alguien habían provocado ese sentimiento… a decir verdad jamás las manos de alguien me habían tenido de esa forma…)

_ROMEO.- Es la alondra que anuncia el alba; no es el ruiseñor. Mira, amada_

_Mía _(su abrazo se torno hacia delante, paso sus manos por mi cintura, abrazándome, mi espalda se recargo en su pecho… yo solo usaba un camisón, debíamos simular estar despertando), _cómo se van tiñendo las nubes del oriente con los colores de la aurora. Ya_

_se apagan las antorchas de la noche. Ya se adelanta el día con rápido paso_

_sobre las húmedas cimas de los montes. Tengo que partir. O si no. Aquí me_

_espera la muerte. (_sus brazos se soltaron del agarre y senti su ausencia de inmediato, por inercia me pegue a su pecho… lo abrace… sentí su cuerpo reaccionar ante mi contacto…)

_JULIETA.- No es ésa luz de la aurora. Te lo aseguro. Es un meteoro que_

_desprende de su lumbre el Sol para guiarte en el camino de Mantúa. Quédate._

_¿Por qué te vas tan luego?_

_ROMEO.- ¡Qué me prendan, que me maten! Mandándolo tú, poco importa._

_Diré que aquella luz gris que allí veo no es la de la mañana, sino el pálido_

_reflejo de la luna. Diré que no es el canto de la alondra el que resuena. Más_

_quiero quedarme que partir_ (sus manos acunaron m rostro y mi sonroje exploto… sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas expuestas al sol…)_. Ven, muerte, pues Julieta lo quiere. Amor mío, hablemos, que aún no amanece. _(sus ojos me seguían penetrando, cuando me di cuenta estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara, su dulce aliento chocaba con mi boca… me sentía… en el cielo, era una sensación indescriptible)

_JULIETA.- Sí, vete, que es la alondra la que canta con voz áspera y_

_destemplada. ¡Y dicen que son armoniosos sus sones, cuando a nosotros viene_

_a separarnos! Dicen que cambia de ojos como el sapo. ¡Ojala cambiara de voz!_

_Maldita ella que me aparta de tus atractivos. Vete, que cada vez se clarea más_

_la luz. (_ahora fui yo la que acune su rostro en mis manos, las suyas instantáneamente se fueron a las mías tomándolas y presionándolas mas contra su piel…. Era que… el quería que lo tocase?, quería sentir mi contacto, sus mejillas se sonrosaron al igual que las mías, nos miramos por escasos segundos pero fueron como años, podría haberme quedado así para siempre…)

_ROMEO.- ¿Has….dicho la luz? (_su voz se entrecorto, parecía tener dificultades para retomar los parlamentos, me sentía de la misma manera… este a sido el contacto mas largo que hemos tenido desde que nos volvimos a ver)_ No, sino las tinieblas de nuestro destino. __**(**__Entra el ama (rose)_

_AMA.- ¡Julieta!_

_JULIETA.- ¡Ama!_

_AMA.- Tu madre viene. Ya amanece. Prepárate y no te descuides. _(Rose me miro y me cerro un ojo_… demonios _se había percatado de lo que había pasado, no quería ni imaginar lo que Alice me iba a decir_…. Maldición!!!!)_

_ROMEO.- Un beso… solo un Beso… (_Acuno mis mejillas en sus manos y se acerco lentamente, mas lento de lo que debía ser en la obra…. Pero valía la pena, la sensación fue algo irreal, maldita sea ya no podía evitarlo mas… era el beso de la perdición, de mi perdición… su aliento toco mi boca pocos segundos antes que su boca…. Sus labios se fundieron con los míos en un beso que quemo mis labios…su boca se movio lenta pero segura, estaba extasiada con la suavidad de sus labios, los tenia carnosos y deliciosos al probarlos…

_AMA: emmm (Rose estaba atonita con la imagen de… nuestro beso) rapido… Romeo… la madre de Juliera ya viene… iros iros rápido (_nos separamos por la falta de aire, pude apreciar a pesar de estar en otro mundo que en el teatro no volaba ni una mosca, todos estaban expectantes…. Su mirada se perdió en la mía y ahí lo supe… todo encajo como un perfecto rompecabezas…. Edward respiro agitado y trato de hilar la siguiente frase…),_ Adiós, y… me voy! _(se fue por la escala)

_JULIETA.- ¿Te vas?...(_todavía tenia la respiración entrecortada, mi pecho se agitaba con furia)_ Mi señor, mi dulce dueño, dame nuevas de ti todos los_

_días, a cada instante. Tan pesados corren los días infelices, que temo envejecer_

_antes de tornar a ver a mi Romeo._

_ROMEO.- Adiós. Te mandaré noticias mías y mi bendición por todos los_

_Medios que yo alcance _(dijo desde abajo del balcón, su mirada aun era intensa, pero tenia un brillo diferente en los ojos… se marcho dentro del escenario)

Mi escena siguió como estaba planeada, la madre de Julieta iba a hablar con ella, sentía las miradas de Rose pegadas en mi espalda… mi cuerpo me traiciono y asimilo lo que había pasado, mientras mi supuesta madre hablaba mis piernas me temblaron, mire hacia el publico y pude ver algo que me saco de lugar, Carlisle tenia una tímida sonrisa en su rostro… pero Esme y Sue, tenían una sonrisa de "Oreja a Oreja"…. Ahora tenia que asumir las consecuencias de ese beso…

A pasos agigantados la obra estaba por terminar estabamos en la ultima escena, en donde Romeo y Julieta por azares del destino mueren…

_ROMEO.- Allí duerme Julieta, y ella basta para dar luz y hermosura al mausoleo. _(paso sus dedos por mi rostro, estaban tibios, todas las conexiones nerviosas reaccionaron ante el tacto)…_Yace tú a su lado: un muerto es quien te entierra. Cuando el moribundo se acerca al trance final, suele reanimarse, y a esto lo llaman el último destello. _

_Esposa mía, amor mío, la muerte que ajó el néctar de tus labios, no ha podido vencer del todo tu hermosura. Todavía irradia en tus ojos y en tu semblante, donde aún no ha podido desplegar la muerte su odiosa bandera. Ahora quiero calmar la sombra de Teobaldo, que yace en ese sepulcro. La misma mano que cortó tu vida, va a cortar la de tu enemigo. Julieta, ¿por qué estás aún tan hermosa? ¿Será que el descarnado monstruo te ofrece sus amores y te quiere para su dama? Para impedirlo, dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche, en compañía de esos_

_Gusanos, que son hoy tus únicas doncellas. Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí_

_Descansará mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros. _

_Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos _(su cuerpo se apreto contra el mio, mi cuerpo "moribundo" quiso reaccionar pero se contuvo),_ el último beso de mis labios… (se separo un poco de mi y nuevamente tomo mi rostro en sus manos, sus labios se pegaron con dulcura a los mios, pude sentir una explosión de mariposas en mi estomago)… puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte. Ven, áspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuán portentosos son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! Así, con este beso... muero. _(Sentí su cuerpo caer a mi lado, nuestras manos habian quedado entrelazadas… sentí su mano arder al contacto con la mia, era un mundo nuevo de sensaciones y todas las había descubierto en este dia… y con el que se suponía mi peor enemigo…)

_FRAY LORENZO.- ¡Por San Francisco y mi santo hábito! ¡Esta noche mi_

_viejo pie viene tropezando en todos los sepulcros! ¿Quién a tales horas_

_interrumpe el silencio de los muertos?_

_BALTASAR.- Un amigo vuestro, y de todas veras._

_FRAY LORENZO.- Con bien seas. ¿Y para qué sirve aquella luz, ocupada en_

_alumbrar a gusanos y calaveras? Me parece que está encendida en el_

_monumento de los Capuletos._

_BALTASAR.- Verdad es, padre mío, y allí se encuentra mi amo, a quien tanto_

_queréis._

_FRAY LORENZO.- ¿De quién hablas?_

_BALTASAR.- De Romeo._

_FRAY LORENZO.- ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que ha venido?_

_BALTASAR.- Una media hora._

_FRAY LORENZO.- Sígueme._

_BALTASAR.- ¿Y cómo, padre, si mi amo cree que no estoy aquí, y me ha_

_amenazado con la muerte, si yo le seguía?_

_FRAY LORENZO.- Pues quédate, e iré yo solo. ¡Dios mío! Alguna catástrofe_

_temo._

_BALTASAR.- Dormido al pie de aquel arbusto, soñé que mi señor mataba a_

_otro en desafio._

_FRAY LORENZO.- ¡Romeo! Pero ¡Dios mío! ¿qué sangre es ésta en las_

_gradas del monumento? ¿Qué espadas éstas sin dueño, y tintas todavía de_

_sangre? __(Entra en el sepulcro.) __¡Romeo! ¡Pálido está como la muerte! ¡Y Paris_

_cubierto de sangre!... La doncella se mueve. __(_comence a moverme de a poco, para simular el despertar, senti un vacio nuevamente al soltarme de su agarre…)

_JULIETA.- Padre, ¿dónde está mi esposo? Ya recuerdo dónde debía yo estar y_

_allí estoy. Pero ¿dónde está Romeo, padre mío?_

_FRAY LORENZO.- Oigo ruido. Deja tú pronto ese foco de infección, ese_

_Lecho de fingida muerte. La suprema voluntad de Dios ha venido a desbaratar_

_mis planes. Sígueme. Tu esposo yace muerto a tu lado, y Paris muerto también._

_Sígueme a un devoto convento y nada más me digas, porque la gente se acerca._

_Sígueme, Julieta, que no podemos detenernos aquí. __(va)_

_JULIETA.- Yo aquí me quedaré. ¡Esposo mío! Mas ¿qué veo? Una copa tiene_

_En las manos (_tome su mano en las mías, su mano se tenso al sentirme cerca)_. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! no me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará. (_Me acerque lentamente, el estaba recostado en un pedestal de cemento, su cara estaba fija, la tome en mis manos y bese sus labios, tal vez estaba loca… si tanto sentirlo cerca ya me había rallado… sentí que sus labios se movieron ante mi beso… habrá querido respondérmelo?)…._Aún siento el calor de sus labios. _(me separe y seguí con mi parlamento…)

_ALGUACIL 1°.- __(Dentro.) __¿Dónde está? Guiadme._

_JULIETA.- Ciento pasos. Necesario es abreviar. __(_tome un puñal que llevaba el personaje de Romeo)_¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero! _

Cai sobre el pecho de mi amado esposo, nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros, el narrador salio de su anonimato y dio las lineas para terminar la obra….

"_y ahí donde estan… a las puertas de la muerte, consiguieron el perdon de sus familias y la eterna amistad de cada una, el amor salvo a sus seres queridos, pero no pudo salvarlos del destino cruel de estar en el otro mundo…_

_Que triste es la historia de Romeo y Julieta… tener que morir para alcanzar la felicidad y la dicha de poder estar juntos por la eternidad…"_

Sentí que las cortinas se cerraron… no sabia que hacer, me levante lentamente y los ojos de Edward me miraban con expectación…

-Rápido muchachos… vengan para hacer las reverencias…- dijo el profesor en un susurro…

-Bella- me llamo Rose y me tiro del brazo… aunque nos separo nos seguíamos mirando como dos bobos...

Llegamos al centro del escenario, todos estaban formados en una fila tomados de la mano, el profesor nos puso al medio y el se puso entre nosotros, le agradecí infinitamente no habría sabido que hacer con otro contacto mas…de su piel…

Las cortinas se abrieron y el publico se paro a aplaudirnos, parece que la obra les había gustado, sonreí ante aquella demostración de cariño…

-Bueno mas fuerte el aplauso para el 5º y 6º año del Unit High- el publico aplaudió mas fuerte….- ahora los jueces irán a deliberar….- mire hacia delante y 5 personas se pararon de sus puestos en dirección hacia fuera, salieron por una puerta… no tenia ni idea que había jurado…- bueno chicos los invitamos a ir a un receso para esperar la decisión del jurado, nos vemos en 15 minutos…

Comenzamos a salir del escenario, iba en dirección a las bambalinas cuando sentí unos brazos tibios que me sujetaron de inmediato supe quien era…

-Bella… yo….- dijo y sus ojos brillaron con mas intesidad… nunca habia visto a este Edward, al mirarme parecia, confundido…

-BELLA!- Exclamo Chris de la otra esquina, Edward me solto de inmediato, me dedico una mirada y se fue detrás del escenario, salio casi corriendo… Chris lo miro al pasar…

-ya no puede ocultarlo mas… pobre chico- dijo Chris al llegar a mi…

-porque dices eso…-

-cariño!!!! Te salio increíble la obra!... eres una actriz nata…me haz sorprendido muy gratamente…me siento muy feliz… espero que gane el mejor…

-si yo también…-

-BELLA!!!- sentí un grito del otro lado del escenario, agradecí escuchar esa voz…

-Alice…- dije en un susurro, aun no me recuperaba de todo lo que habia pasado

_-_Bella te necesito atrás, ven acompañame… Chris te la robo solo 1 momento…- le dijo con tono de disculpa…

-claro que si Alice no hay problema- me tomo la cara y me beso la mejilla- nos vemos luego mi niña…

-cla…ro… - dije con una voz a penas audible…

-vamos señorita… antes de que te termine de dar el ataque aquí…

-que?-

-solo sígueme Bella… confia en mi….-

Alice me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por quizás cuanto, sentí la brisa fresca del exterior del teatro ya estaba oscuro, debían ser mas de 8…

-Bella… dime que sientes-

-Alice yo….-

-pero dime la verdad Bella… que es lo que paso por tu cabeza… y por tu corazón-

-de todo Alice… es… increíble, paso… de todo…-

-y sabes como eso se llama…

-a que te refieres…- le dije algo desconcertada…

-Bella… cariño, lamento informarte pero estas…

-CHICAS!!! VAMOS ES HORA DE VOLVER!!!!- mire hacia atrás y estaba el profe parado en la puerta llamándonos…

-hay que rabia… YA VAMOS! – dijo Alice muy enojada…- Bella solo abre tu corazón y podrás saber lo que pasa por el y que significa lo que sentiste…

Me quede parada observando la nada, si Alice estaba en lo cierto… si todo esto significara solo 1 cosa… pero como… a que hora sucedió?, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi….

Estaba… no… no podia ser…

Estaba… como habia sucedido….

_**Estaba… ¿Enamorada de Edward Cullen?…. Enamorada de Mi peor Enemigo…**_

_** ***********************************************************  
**_


	19. Romeo y Juliera Edward

chicasssss!!! GRACIAS POR LOS RWS!!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!!... y yo ke pense ke nadie me leia xD... jakajkaj a las ke me han escrito muchas graciass... las adoroo son mis solcitos personales xD....

aqui va otro capitulo, espero sus comentarios... gracias por leer...

* * *

**POV. Edward:**

Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por mi ventana, por una extraña razon me desperte mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, estaba en mi cama sin saber que hacer, sin sueño y sin ganas de levantarme, la obra no me llamaba mucho la atención, lo bueno era que el día habia llegado asi que esto ya estaba por terminar…

**Sábado por la mañana:**

Mama me fue a despertar como siempre lo hacia cuando era un dia importante…

-Edward mi amor levántate- mama estaba detrás de la puerta

-si mama enseguida voy-

-baja que tomaremos el desayuno todos juntos…

Me levante de un salto de mi cama, me fui a bañar y me vesti con ropa cómoda, no queria estar incomodo en los ensayos previos, baje al comedor con paso lento y aburrido, de verdad quería que todo esto acabara, ya estaba apestado de tanto ensayo y de escuchar a tanya hablar todo el dia de la obra y de lo emocionada que estaba… Tanya de verdad era un amor de persona, era linda y muy buena novia… pero mi corazon la rechazaba tajantemente… ella no era la mujer de mi vida…

Llegue al desayunador y estaban casi todos, solo faltaba mi hermosa pesadilla de ojos verde limón, me senté y mama me sirvió el desayuno, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando con un animo avasallador entro en el desayunador dejando en claro que ella era la que ingresaba, podria diferenciarla entre mil… _Edward deja de pensar estupideces…._ Decía mi enojada voz mental…

Mientras desayunábamos a mama se le ocurrió la "Genial" idea de hacer un almuerzo con los "novios" de sus hijos… si hablamos en extricta medida Emmett y Alice no tenian novia y novio a decir verdad se estaban demorando bastante en declarársele a los hale, tendríamos que hacer algo contra eso… el unico que tenia novia era yo…. Aunque Bella… demonios como odio a ese imbecil de Chris… porque siempre tiene que estar por medio!.... pero lo bueno era que el no era su novio, al menos Bella no habia dicho nada…

-Bueno chicos Edward, Bella…- mama hizo que la miráramos- podrian decirle a sus respectivos novios que vinieran a almorzar el prox. Sabado?

-por mi esta bien- dijo Bella, baje mi cabeza solo podia mirar el plato… _maldición ese mal nacido si era su novio… como lo odio al desgraciado…_

-esta bien mama- respondi casi por inercia… no tenia ganas de hablar…

Mama nos apuro y nos fuimos al teatro, las chicas se fueron en la camioneta por el monton de cosas que llevaban y con Emmett nos fuimos en el volvo…

-Bueno Hermanito… y hasta cuando vas a estar asi?-

- a que te refieres?- dijo Emmett extrañado

-así con Rose….!

-mmmm… no lo se, las cosas todavía no se han dado como yo he querido pero tengo un plan… que nos servirá a Alice y a mi

-cual?

-quiero que hagamos un viaje…

-un viaje?

-si, a la casa de campo…

-mmmm pero como lo harás, si le pides a Rose que vayan a un viaje, lo mas probable es que no quiera, ella no es esa clase de chicas…

-CLARO QUE NO!... ella es una chica decente…

-bueno entonces…

-quiero que vamos todos…

-todos quienes?

-todos…. Alice, Rose, Bella, Jasper, jake, Leah tu y yo…. Bueno si quieres ir con tanya y bella con su novio- se me retorció el estomago- pueden ir claro esta…

-si…. Buena… idea Emmett, y cuando seria?-

-lo mas pronto posible ya no soy mas, a veces me dan ganas de agarrarla a besos así nada mas, pero tengo que hacer las cosas bien…

-en eso tienes razón…

-me ayudaras?- dijo Emmett con cara de borrego…

-claro que si hermano… cuenta conmigo…

Pasamos todo el viaje planeando lo del viaje, estaba seguro de que todos dirían que si, hasta Bella…. Llegamos al teatro ya todos estaban reunidos, la mañana paso rapida, ensayamos todas las escenas que pudimos y el profesor nos dejo ir a almorzar, la semana pasada Tanya me habia dicho que queria ir a un lugar, un restaurant fuera de la ciudad… la llevaria hoy dia, no queria encontrarme con nadie, cuando ibamos saliendo se lo propuse…

-Tanya, porque no vamos al restaurant que me dijiste la semana pasada?

-enserio?? Que genial Edward… gracias… le avisare a mama…

-esta bien-

Le hablo a su mama y nos encaminamos al volvo, como me lo imaginaba, Alice planteo la gran idea de ir todos juntos a casa, me excuse con los demas y nos fuimos al restaurant, Tanya paso hablando todo el momento…eso me distrajo un poco, la obra no me emocionaba mucho, pero solo queria que pasara, ya me hacia la idea de todo lo que pasaba, tenia que besar a tanya algunas veces, declararle mi "amor eterno" y morir… OH wow! Gran cosa…. Era algo simple.

Terminamos de almorzar y de regreso tanya paso a buscar unas cosas a su casa, me pidio que me fuera al teatro y le avisara al profesor que llegaria en no mas de 15 minutos, accedi de inmediato, me fui en el volvo escuchando música clasica, queria relajarme para lo que venia, no estaba emocionado… solo queria que terminara luego…

Lllegue al teatro y cuando me estaba estacionando me fije que los chicos tambien llegaban, me baje y Alice me fue a saludar…

-estuvo rico el almuerzo?- pregunto con sarcasmo…

-exquisito…- mentira… casi no habia comido nada

Alice me iba a hablar otra cosa cuando escuche la voz mas desagradable del mundo…era la figura del estupido de Chris en el estacionamiento, seguro esperaba a bella…

-BELLA- le grito, ella se giro buscando de donde provenía la voz, pude ver que su rostro tenia una gran sonrisa, como demonios lo hacia?... como podia verse asi de radiante y hermosa…

-CHRIS!- grito emocionada y corrió a sus brazos, el la tomo y comenzaron a dar vueltas… el imbecil nos miro y saludo…

-Hola Chicos!- todos lo saludaron yo no hice caso, no estaba dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra… los demas se encaminaron al teatro, yo no me pude mover del lugar, ni siquiera podia respirar, era terrible verlos ahí, mi estomago reaccionaba al instante… _porque diablos tenia que importarme tanto…_

Cuando menos lo imagine ellos se giraron y me miraron, automáticamente mis pies y mi aire se soltaron, esquive la mirada de Bella y me fui al teatro, ya no queria seguir observandolos… me agriaban el estomago… y el corazon.

-que bueno que llegaron… Edward… donde esta Tanya- me pregunto el profesor…

-fue a su casa, olvido algo, pero dijo que venia enseguida…

-bien bien… bien… bien…- dijo algo nervioso- la esperaremos para repasar algunas cosas…

Mire el reloj y estabamos bien en la hora… pero luego de algunos minutos… bueno pasaron sus 45 minutos el profesor extallo en gritos….

-DONDE ESTA TANYA!!!!, donde esta donde esta donde esta???- me miro con unos ojos que querian matarme

-ya esta bien… la llamo enseguida…- saque mi celular antes de que lo hiciera, marque y espere a que me contestara…- Alo… Tanya donde estas?... el pro…

_-eward, etioy en mi tasa… no peudo ablaa, tiengo algo… no ze quei hacee…-_decia una voz distorsionada…

-QUE? Haber calmate…

_-es quie no peido! Un sie…_

-pero espera que no se te entiende…

_-guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

-pero calmate no llores… Tanya… Tanya…

-_guaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_ lloraba a todo pulmón

-espera… deja poner el altavoz…

Marque rapido la voz del altavoz… que diablos le pasaba?...

_-Eward… ewardd…._ – me llamaba tanya

-Tanya hay alguien ahí contigo?... esta tu mama? Pásamela…- se escucharon los pasos…

-Alo?... Edward?...-

-señora que pasa con Tanya porque no puede hablar?- todos escuchaban

-Edward!!! Es terrible Tanya esta hinchada no se que pasa, llego a aca a la casa y se comenzo a sentir mal, después de unos minutos tenia la cara hinchada, parece que le dio alergia a algo… pero no se a que… me dijo que habian ido a un restaurant, que comieron?

-emmmm…- demonios con lo que le habia puesto atención ni me acordaba lo que habiamos comido- creo que Tanya comio algo que tenia Mariscos…- porque dijo que las ostras estaban deliciosas

-Oh por dios!!!.... quizás tubo una reacción Alérgica, mi pobre bebe parece pelota de playa…- se escucho otro llanto desenfrenado de mi novia….

-ufff,…. Demonios entonces no podrá salir en la obra…-

-no a menos que se trate de una pelota de playa…- le salio gracioso el comentario, pero no era hora para reirse

-bueno entonces…. No queda mas que decirle que se cuide…mas tarde la llamare… adios….-

-Adios y suerte para todos-colgo y todos se quedaron en silencio

-!!!!- grito desesperado el profe…- son las 5 de la tarde… son las 5 y no tengo a mi Julieta… que hago… que hago!!!!!-

-Alguien va a tener que reemplazarla-dijo Rose

-alguien que pueda hacer el papel.... pero quien?- hablo Mike

-donde voy a encontrar a alguien a estas horas!!!- grito con mas ganas el profesor

Todos comenzaron a pensar… pero se me vino una imagen de inmediato a la mente, _MALDICION!!! NO PODIA SER!!! COMO!!! COMOO!!! Hay… que no lo digan…_ estaba perplejo… mi sonroje no se hizo esperar, la imagen de su rostro vino con furia a mi cabeza, todos la comenzaron a mirar, algunos con sonrisas y otros con expectación… ella se percato y sus mejillas se enrojecieron con rapidez, nos miramos y no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera estaba atónito con la idea…

-BELLA!!! Cariño!!! Eres mi salvación!!!!....- nuestras miradas fueron interrumpidas por el profesor…

-no no no no no no no no no no no no…- decia negando muy rapido con su cabeza…

-por favor… si si si si si… no me abandones Bella por favor, tanto ensayo, tanta preparación… por favor, por favor…- el profesor le incistia, yo aun estaba atonito, aprecia clavado en mi lugar… gire mi cabeza y Alice miraba con ojos picaros… le brillaban, de seguro ella estaba "ansiosa" por la decisión de bella…

-O tienes miedo Bella?… a lo mejor tienes miedo que te va a salir mal- dijo Emmett… que estaba haciendo??? La estaba retando… pero co…

-si… a lo mejor Bella no quiere hacerlo, puede tener algún pánico escénico…- Dijo Alice, ese duende del demonio….

-ni que miedo ni que pánico… yo no tengo nada!... hay que mas da… esta bien lo haré profesor…- el tiempo se detubo… mis mejillas extallaron en color, al igual que mi estomago, mi corazon latio con fuerza, casi se salia del pecho, estaba loco y desbocado…

-BELLA CARIÑO!!! GRACIASSS!!! Si ganamos, te dare la mejor habitación del hotel donde nos quedemos… porque a todo esto saben cual es el premio?....el premio para la prepa que gane es un viaje con todo pagado a las Vegas…

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!! –exclamaron todos… yo solo seguía ahí parado con la misma expresión de sorpresa…

-entonces Bella lo harás?-

-si… esta bien lo hare….- dijo y mi corazon se desboco aun mas, sus mejillas tomaron el mismo color que las mias…

-entonces tengo que llamar a la coordinación del concurso para cambiar los nombres… bueno chicos!!!! A trabajar tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!!! Los actores se quedan aca y los demas pueden ir a ocuparse de las cosas que faltan!!!...

-hay Bella, que emoción!!!!- dijo Alice…

-no me hables que estoy enojada contigo…- se giro y nuestras miradas se unieron nuevamente… me puse nervioso, trate de disimularlo y Sali casi corriendo del salon… necesitaba AIRE!....

Abrí la puerta con fuerza bruta y mi respiración exploto, me sentia…. No se… nervioso, ansioso…. Hasta tenia miedo, estaba aterrado… cuando…

DEMONIOS…. NO!!!!!

AHORA QUE IBA A HACER….

Estaba en el medio de la nada cuando la imagen de bella y yo besándonos impacto con furia en mi mente, romeo y Julieta se besaban… y muchas veces…

Mi corazón se desboco nuevamente, pero ahora la sensación recorrió mi cuerpo…. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que estaba tan confundido… la primera fue cuando supe que Bella venia a vivir con nosotros…

Estaba aterrado por lo que podía pasar, después de ayer, mi corazón estaba a punto de ceder ya era demasiado lo que ella movía en mi, no podía negarlo, pero no quería aceptarlo, me daba miedo, tenia pavor, porque sabia que ella no sentía lo mismo, no tenia ni la mas mínima esperanza… pero aun así estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo una vez mas, y en la obra lo iba a hacer… la oportunidad de tocar sus labios con los míos, y de sentir su reacción iban a ser mi respuesta…

_Cuanto me odiaba Bella?...._

* * *

Mi celular sono…

-dime Alice- conteste

-Edward en donde diablos estas?-

-afuera del teatro tomando aire…

-si me lo imagino… después de semejante cambio, quien no lo haría…-

-déjame en paz Alice…-

- no te estoy molestando… solo estaba comprobando-

-que cosa?-

-nada hermanito, nada… oye es hora de que te cambies-

-iré enseguida- colgué

Respire unas cuantas veces mas, llene mis pulmones y cabeza de aire fresco y limpio, para lo que iba a pasar necesitaba tener agallas… esas que necesitas para comprobar lo mas difícil de tu vida…

Entre al teatro directamente a los camerinos, Alice me había dejado la ropa lista, me cambie y me encamine al las bambalinas, la 4º obra estaba terminando… me acerque a una de las esquinas del escenario y tuve la visión mas hermosa de mi vida, ahí estaba la que merodeaba en todos mis pensamientos desde que re apareció en mi vida, tenia el mismo vestido de Tanya pero en ella se veia… espectacular, no se porque pero nunca podia ver con detención a tanya, ella era una mujer muy buena, dejando de lado todo los prejuicios que tenia en contra de las chicas como ella, era buena novia a pesar de todo eso… pero Bella,…. No había competencia, su belleza era algo de otro planeta, ya era hora de que lo aceptara…

Mientras la observaba con detención alguien se le acerco por detrás… quien mas que el entrometido de Chris…

-Chris!!!.... me asustaste…-dijo con una mano en su pecho…

-estabas pensando en algo malo entonces…

-Bueno mi Julieta estas lista?-que habia dicho "mi Julieta"…. _Lo siento imbecil… ella es MI JULIETA… solo mia… por esta obra… _mi mente y mi corazon reaccionaban como combustible ante el fuego con sus palabras..

-si… lo… estoy-

-no te escucho muy convencida

- pero de verdad….- y su mirada se fijo en mis ojos, nuestros sonrojos al unisono no se hicieron esperar, era algo que habia nacido en este dia, eran las primeras veces que con Bella nos mirabamos y nos sonrojabamos, eran cosas que solo pasaban en nuestra infancia, las primeras veces que nos vimos…

-Bella…- paso el imbecil una mano por sus ojos, corto nuestro contacto, segui con mi camino… no queria perder el control con ese chico…-Bella!!!!

El profesor me indico que esperara y empezo a juntar a todos en el centro de las bambalinas, de re ojo pude ver que el maldito de Chris empujo suavemente a Bella y se fue…

-Muchachos, lamento mucho la baja de mi Julieta, pero el Show debe continuar, espero que les salga muy bien a todos, confianza porque esta obra esta muy bien montada… no se preocupen que saldrá todo bien…, Edward… Bella- nos acercamos y puso sus manos en nuestros hombros- espero que lo hagan bien, se que no tienen ningún ensayo encima pero confió en que todo saldrá bien, si ganamos les aseguro que tendrán una recompensa por este sacrificio…- demonios!!! Porque no podia verlo como un sacrificio, sacando el miedo y la montonera de cosas que estaba sintiendo, algunas buenas y otras no tanto… esto seria… algo que queria, mis sentimientos del pasado explotaron en mi corazon, ya me era imposible contenerlos…

Bella miro por las cortinas y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… respiro ondo y se dio animos… pero no podia dejarlo asi, queria que sintiera que estaba con ella… de alguna forma…

-Bueno bella… aquí vamos-

-Buena Suerte… Bella- le dije casi en un susurro… ella se giro y se sorprendio al verme detrás… la mire me fundi en su mirada, solo solte el aire contenido y Sali al escenario… las escenas solo seria faciles, las con ellas…

_Serian un reto mayor…. Rapidamente pasaron las primeras escenas… hasta llegar a el primer encuentro…_

_ROMEO.- __(A su Criado.) __¿Dime, qué dama es la que enriquece la mano de ese_

_galán con tal tesoro? (_apuntaba a Bella quien estaba en el otro lado del escenario)

_CRIADO.- No la conozco._

_ROMEO.- El brillo de su rostro afrenta al del sol. No merece la tierra tan_

_soberano prodigio. Parece entre las otras como paloma entre grajos. Cuando el_

_baile acabe, me acercaré a ella, y estrecharé su mano con la mía. No fue_

_verdadero mi antiguo amor, que nunca belleza como ésta vieron mis ojos._

Continuamos rapido hasta la parte en donde se produce el contacto y el primer beso…

_ROMEO.- __(cogi su mano, su piel era la tela mas suave que habia tocado, era algo sin presedentes para mi) __Si con mi mano he profanado tan_

_divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso,_

_con un beso.-_ mire sus ojos, y me perdi nuevamente en ellos, era algo inevitable, desde que la conoci me perdia en su mirada, podria morir viendo sus ojos verde limon…

_JULIETA.- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero_

_sólo ha de besar manos de santo-_ _ROMEO.- ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?_

_JULIETA.- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar._

_ROMEO.- ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios._

_Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido._

_JULIETA.- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas._

_ROMEO.- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me_

_Purifican. __(_me acerque antes de que pudiera reaccionar y bese su delicada mano, mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, estaba declarado…. No podia resistirme a su contacto…)

_JULIETA.- En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado…_

_ROMEO- ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso._

Trate de hacerlo otra vez pero el guión de la obra no me lo permitia, continuamos como el libreto decia… la siguiente escena que me gustaba llego… la del balcón… estaba después de la fiesta recitándole a mi… amada Julieta bajo su balcón… emocionado pronunciaba cada palabra de amor, estaba extasiado por la sensación, era increíble como las líneas recitadas por Romeo se calaban por tus huesos y eran sentidas de tal forma por mi corazón, anhelaba algún día sentir un amor como el de el y Julieta…

_JULIETA.- Pocas palabras son las que aún he oído de esa boca, y sin embargo_

_te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo? ¿No eres de la familia de los Montescos? _(Sali del balcon con mucha prisa, estaba en un cielo persona recitando tanta palabra dulce, cuando reconoci el rostro de bella ahí en las alturas, mis ojos la buscaron como necesitan mis pulmones el aire, queria verla queria que me viera. Queria perderme en sus ojos y olvidar que afuera de este escenario nos odiabamos…)

_ROMEO.- No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te_

_enfada._

_JULIETA.- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Las paredes de esta_

_puerta son altas y difíciles de escalar, y aquí podrías tropezar con la muerte,_

_siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te hallase._

_ROMEO.- Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no_

_resisten aun los muros de roca. Ni siquiera a tus parientes temo._

_JULIETA.- Si te encuentran, te matarán._

_ROMEO.- Más homicidas son tus ojos, diosa mia, que las espadas de veinte_

_parientes tuyos. Mírame sin enojos, y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable._

_JULIETA.- Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran._

_ROMEO.- De ellos me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche. Más quiero_

_morir a sus ma nos, amándome tú, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando_

_me falte tu amor._

_JULIETA.- ¿Y quien te guió aquí?_

_ROMEO.- El amor que me dijo dónde vivías. De él me aconsejé, él guió mis_

_ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser nauchero, te juro que navegaría hasta la_

_playa más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciada._

_JULIETA.- Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a_

_mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído. En vano_

_quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas... ¡Resistencias vanas! ¿Me amas? Sé que_

_me dirás que sí, y que yo lo creeré. Y sin embargo, podrías faltar a tu_

_juramento, porque dicen que Jove se ríe de los perjuros de los amantes. Si me_

_amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad, y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al_

_primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así_

_tengas que rogarme. Mucho… te quiero- _sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar esas hermosas palabras, pero como era que mi corazon latia desbocado con el solo hecho de que me mirara de esa forma y dijera un te quiero…. Que efecto tenia esta mujer en mi?-_, Montesco, mucho, y no me tengas por liviana, antes he de ser más firme y constante que aquellas que parecen desdeñosas porque son astutas. Te confesaré que más disimulo hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieses oído aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, te revelaron todo el ardor de mi corazón. Perdóname, y no juzgues ligereza este rendirme tan pronto. La soledad de la noche lo ha hecho._

_ROMEO.- Júrate, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de_

_estos árboles... _(la miraba intensamente, queria sentir que era verdad, los recuerdos de nuestra infancia goleparon con fuerza en mi mente, tantas veces que estube a punto de decirle que era la musa de mis sueños, que queria conocer hasta la ultima particula de ella… pero no pude mis sentimientos se vieron refrenados en ese maldito 13 de septiembre de hace algunos años)

_JULIETA.- No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de_

_aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia._

_ROMEO.- ¿Pues por quién juraré?_

_JULIETA.- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu_

_persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer._

_ROMEO.- ¡Ojalá que el fuego de mi amor...!_

_JULIETA.- No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche_

_oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el_

_rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya_

_llegado a abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta ós, ¡y ojalá aliente tu pecho en tan dulce calma como el mío!_

_ROMEO.- ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?_

_JULIETA.- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?_

_ROMEO.- Tu fe por la mía._

_JULIETA.- Antes te la di que tú acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no_

_poder dártela otra vez._

_ROMEO.- ¿Pues qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?_

_JULIETA.- Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que_

_tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los_

_abismos de la mar. ¡ Cuanto más te doy, más quisiera darte!... Pero oigo ruido_

_dentro. ¡Adiós! no engañes mi esperanza. . . Ama, allá voy. . . Guárdame_

_Fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida. (_se metio entre las cortinas, mi corazon de acongojo al no verla… PORQUE!!! PORQUEE!!! MI PECHO ME DOLIA AL NO SABER QUE ERAN ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS!!!...)

_ROMEO.- ¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase_

_todo esto de un delicioso sueño._

_JULIETA.- Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuándo quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo._

_AMA.- ¡Julieta!_

_JULIETA.- Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, suplícate que..._

_AMA.- ¡Julieta!_

_JULIETA.- Ya corro... Suplícate que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas_

_con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero..._

_ROMEO.- Por la gloria..._

_JULIETA.- Buenas noches._

_ROMEO.- No. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del_

_amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor_

_como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio…. Te amo tanto… mi Julieta… _

El telón se cerro y Bella desapareció del balcón, mi pecho se agitaba con furia, tan intenso podía llegar a ser interpretar un papel así?.... o era el maldito efecto que tenia Bella sobre mi… maldito era porque no me podía controlar, me hacia perder la razón… cuando había pasado esto?..... Cuando!

Lo siguiente era un poco menos complicado, las próximas escenas fueron sin Bella, así que no me fue tanto trabajo controlarme, pero aun así, miraba hacia las bambalinas y podía ver su rostro, sonrojado, expectante, si pudiera leer la mente, Bella seria la primera candidata en este momento, pagaría una fortuna por saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era tanto lo que podía ver a través de sus ojos, eran como un libro listo para ser leído"… un libro abierto…"

En la escena de la habitación de Julieta, fue mi perdicion…. Perdi la cabeza por esa mujer… estabamos abrazados, la tenia sujeta por la cintura mi piel estaba chinita por la sensación…. Jamas tube una reaccion asi con Tanya... la habia experimentado solo con Bella, como muchas cosas mas en el dia de hoy y desde que la conocia…

_JULIETA:¿Tan pronto te vas? Aún tarda el día. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el_

_de la alondra el que resuena. Todas las noches se posa a cantar en aquel_

_granado. Es el ruiseñor, amado mío. _

_ROMEO.- Es la alondra que anuncia el alba; no es el ruiseñor. Mira, amada_

_Mía _(la gire y recosté su espalda en mi pecho… solo cerre los ojos y disfrute de la sensacion), _cómo se van tiñendo las nubes del oriente con los colores de la aurora. Ya se apagan las antorchas de la noche. Ya se adelanta el día con rápido paso_

_sobre las húmedas cimas de los montes. Tengo que partir. O si no. Aquí me_

_espera la muerte. (_la solte para poder seguir con la escena… su lejania dejo un vacio… pero ella en un gesto que jamas me espere, sujeto mi brazo y se lanzo hacia mi pecho en un nuevo abrazo… quede atontado con lo que habia pasado

_JULIETA.- No es ésa luz de la aurora. Te lo aseguro. Es un meteoro que_

_desprende de su lumbre el Sol para guiarte en el camino de Mantúa. Quédate._

_¿Por qué te vas tan luego? _(me sujeto aun con mas fuerza… que estaba haciendo? Probando mi autocontrol?....)

_ROMEO.- ¡Qué me prendan, que me maten! Mandándolo tú, poco importa._

_Diré que aquella luz gris que allí veo no es la de la mañana, sino el pálido_

_reflejo de la luna. Diré que no es el canto de la alondra el que resuena. Más_

_quiero quedarme que partir_ (puse mis manos en su calido rostro, su reaccion dejo una sonrisa boba en mis labios, su sonroje fue demaciado llamativo, mis ojos y mis albios clamaban por los suyos)-_Ven, muerte, pues Julieta lo quiere. Amor mío, hablemos, que aún no amanece. _(sus ojos me seguían penetrando, cuando me di cuenta estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara, su dulce aliento chocaba con mi boca… me sentía… en el cielo, era una sensación indescriptible)

_JULIETA.- Sí, vete, que es la alondra la que canta con voz áspera y_

_destemplada. ¡Y dicen que son armoniosos sus sones, cuando a nosotros viene_

_a separarnos! Dicen que cambia de ojos como el sapo. ¡Ojala cambiara de voz!_

_Maldita ella que me aparta de tus atractivos. Vete, que cada vez se clarea más_

_la luz. _(sus manos en un movimiento rapido y dulce acunaron mis mejillas en sus manos que reaccionaron de inmediato al contacto de su piel, nos mirabamos como dos idiotas… no sabia que hacer estaba paralizado, pero podria haber estado asi siempre, si mi destino fuera morir de verdad, moriria mil veces asi… se sentia como un manjar de los dioses.. estar entre sus manos…)

_ROMEO.- ¿Has….dicho la luz? (_trate de hablar pero al voz se me corto en el intento)_ No, sino las tinieblas de nuestro destino. __**(**__Entra el ama (rose)_

_AMA.- ¡Julieta!_

_JULIETA.- ¡Ama!_

_AMA.- Tu madre viene. Ya amanece. Prepárate y no te descuides. _

_ROMEO.- Un beso… solo un Beso… (_la tome de sus mejillas, no Queria que m rechazara, queria tenerla cerca, saber lo que se siente, lo que debe sentir ese maldito de Chris… pero porque tenia que pensar en el?_.... NO…. Ella en este momento… en este instante era, mia! Si_…. Me dije a mi mismo_… es mia, Bella es mia al igual que este beso…. _Me acerque y mis labios se fundieron con los de ella, mi cuerpo se estremecio por completo, mi estomago corazon y respiración extallaron al unisono, destruyo mi magnifico autocontrol… al diablo con el odio, en estemomento solo sentia…. No se… lo unico es que la sentia a ella, y era maravillosa la sensación…)

_AMA: emmm… rapido… Romeo… la madre de Juliera ya viene… iros iros rápido _(tuve que separarme de ella por lo que dijo Rosalie, que curiosamente no estaba en el libreto… la mire y sus ojos brillaban… se habia dado cuenta de que el beso significo algo… por lo menos para mi lo fue todo…)

_ROMEO:_ _Adiós, y… me voy! _ (me baje de la "habitación")

_JULIETA.- ¿Te vas?... Mi señor, mi dulce dueño, dame nuevas de ti todos los_

_días, a cada instante. Tan pesados corren los días infelices, que temo envejecer_

_antes de tornar a ver a mi Romeo._

_ROMEO.- Adiós. Te mandaré noticias mías y mi bendición por todos los_

_Medios que yo alcance _(le dije y el beso golpeo en mi mente, ya estaba dicho… Bella representaba todo lo que odiaba… pero al mismo tiempo todo lo que quería… _y lo que amaba_… así como era… tan simple y tan compleja a la vez…)

Ya estábamos terminando la obra y la sensación fue tan intensa como la del otro beso, bese a mi amada esposa en los labios y me tome el veneno para poder morir junto a ella… pero para la mala suerte de mi personaje su mujer despertó y lo encontró muerto a su lado…

_JULIETA.- Yo aquí me quedaré. ¡Esposo mío! Mas ¿qué veo? Una copa tiene_

_En las manos (_tomo mis manos en las suyas y mi cuerpo se tenso al sentirla, explotaron toda clase de sentimientos en mi)_. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! no me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará. (_solo senti sus labios pegados a los mios, los cuales reaccionaron casi por inercia, se movienron al unisono y se acomodaron como el perfecto rompecabezas del primer beso… pero me tube que controlar, ella no podia sentirme débil)…._Aún siento el calor de sus labios. _

_ALGUACIL 1°.- __(Dentro.) __¿Dónde está? Guiadme._

_JULIETA.- Ciento pasos. Necesario es abreviar ¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero! _

Su cuerpo cayo junto al mio y senti su respiración cerca de mi cara, respire profundo… quería que mis pulmones se llenaran de su aroma a fresias… inconfundible ya para mi olfato… las cortinas se cerraron al terminar el narrador de dar el final… su cuerpo se despego del mio lentamente abri los ojos y ella tenia la vista perdida, me miro a los ojos y estaba ansioso de escuchar algo… lo que fuera…

-Rápido muchachos… vengan para hacer las reverencias…- nos interrumpió el profesor….

-Bella- Rose la tomo del brazo y se la llevo, pero no pudo evitar que nos miráramos como dos tontos…

En el centro formamos una fila y nos tomamos de las manos, cuando iba a tomar la mano de Bella, estaba loco pero queria como fuera sentir su piel. Comprobar que lo que haia producido no era solo efecto de la obra… el profesor se puso entre nosotros… _madicion! _ El publico nos lanzo miles de aplausos, les habia gustado nuestro trabajo…

-Bueno mas fuerte el aplauso para el 5º y 6º año del Unit High- el publico aplaudió mas fuerte….- ahora los jueces irán a deliberar, bueno chicos los invitamos a ir a un receso para esperar la decisión del jurado, nos vemos en 15 minutos…

Todos comenzaron a salir… Bella se habia encaminado hacia las bambalinas cuando no me pude contener, sujete su brazo y mi mano ardio con el contacto…

-Bella… yo….- estaba sin palabras. Solo podia mirar esos ojos verde limon que brillaban como jamas los habia visto….

-BELLA!- mire hacia la esquina y ahí venia Chris…._ MALDITO IMBECIL!!! PORQUE SIEMPRE TENIA QUE ARRUINARLO TODO!.... _la solté de inmediato no sin antes mirarla por ultima vez y perderme en las bambalinas…

Salí derechito hacia los vestíbulos, la gente se había quedado en las butacas esperando la decisión del jurado… les agradecía enormemente por eso…

-jamas me imagine que…..- me gire y ahí estaba…. Una de las amigas de tanya… Irina

-que cosa?- conteste de manera agresiva….

-a ti te gusta ella cierto?- me quede en silencio… por primera vez no sabia que responder…- eres un canalla,… Tanya enferma en casa y tu besuqueándote con esa…

Zorra- dijo escupiendo lo último, mi furia se desato…

-JAMAS VUELVAS A LLAMARLA ASI!- mi ceño se frunció por completo, mi ira habia explotado…

-entonces dejate de andar con ella, Tanya te ama sabes?... eres un desgraciado…

-y tu una entrometida… mis problemas con Tanya los arreglo yo…

-eres un maldito si la haces sufrir con esa zorra te arrepentiras Cullen, ten cuidado no sabes con quien te metes…

-no les tengo miedo… lárgate entrometida…- se dio la media vuelta y se fue…

El cargo de conciencia peso en mi cabeza, pero por una extraña razon no me importaba… una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro, mi mano se fue a mis labios de manera instantánea… habían besado a Bella…

A ella… mi amor de pequeño…

Mi enemiga en el presente…

Y algo muy incierto en el futuro,… no sabia que esperar de la vida de aquí en adelante… pero lo unico que sabia era que con solo ver esos preciosos ojos verde limon podia quedarme en paz… eran los unicos que sacaban al verdadero Edward que hay en mi…

**Que al parecer la seguía…. Amando por sobre todas las cosas… **

* * *

**ushhhhhhhhhhhh como kedo??? espero que les haya gustado.... espero sus rwsss!!!! gracias por seguir la historia!  
**


	20. Un Antes y Un Despues Punto de Quiebre

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_**

**_estoy felizz!!! de verdad... estoy muy contenta por todo el apoyo ke le dan a mi historia, esta semana muchas me han agregado a sus alertas y otras me han dejado rws!!... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRASSS!!! me llegan directo a mi corazon... las adorooo!!!_**

**_espero ke les guste este cap! haganmelo saber en sus rws!!! besotes!_**

* * *

**POV Bella:**

-Silencio por favor… los jueces ya han deliberado sobre la participación de estas 5 preparatorias en el concurso anual de teatro de la ciudad de Albany, queremos expresar nuestras felicitaciones, por las 5 obras que fueron expuestas, cada grupo lo hizo excelente pero solo puede haber 1 ganador…-

Estábamos en las bambalinas escuchando al locutor que comenzaba la premiación, yo estaba inmersa en mi propio mundo… todo lo que había vivido en esta obra jamás lo olvidaría, seria un recuerdo que llevaría conmigo por siempre… pero tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar al salir de ahí, no sabia que pensaba Edward de todo esto, me daba pavor pensar lo que me diría después de todos los quiebres que tuve con el, ni siquiera yo estaba 100% segura de lo que sentía, tenia una idea de lo que podía ser, pero necesitaba comprobar que sentía Edward al respecto, si llegara a no ser lo mismo, este sentimiento se dormirá al igual que muchos que enterré desde hace años junto con la ultima pelea que tuve con el…

_No quería sufrir mas.,… y menos por el…_

-ahora anunciaremos los lugares…-

Mire a mi alrededor y estaban todos mis compañeros, también podía ver a los otros grupos de teatro, todos juntos como rezando, mire hacia una esquina y estaba Chris, nuestras miradas se juntaron y solo sonreimos, era tan facil estar con el… era tan….simple… a diferencia de estar con Edward, que siempre parecíamos estar en un campo de batalla… eso me hacia apreciar mas a Chris…

-En 5 lugar la preparatoria… North West Albany!- se sintieron los calidos aplausos y un grupo salio al escenario, no iban con cara de felicidad precisamente…

-En 4 Lugar la preparatoria…. Rochester Farm- el ultimo grupo de las bambalinas se movio un poco mas emocionado… la prepas que quedábamos solo eran 3 y estaba incluida la de Chris….

-y ahora, en 3 lugar… tenemos a la preparatoria… Unit…. Albany State!- ufff todos respiraron soltando el aire… demonios! Solo quedábamos nosotros y la de Chris, lo busque con la mirada pero no pude verlo, solo me tope con unos ojos esmeralda que me miraban incasablemente… gire mi rostro rápidamente, sentía como vergüenza, sentía pena, sentía…. Mariposas al verlo… un sentimiento que no debia ser entre dos "enemigos"

-bueno cabe señalar que las dos obras presentadas son grandiosas, los críticos de teatro quedaron maravillados con el talento de los jóvenes expositores… pero solo puede haber un ganador… tenemos a la preparatoria, Creen Village y a Unit High School…. El ganador de 15º concurso de Obras teatrales Escolares de Albany es….

La preparatoria….

-UNIT HIGH SCHOOL!....

Que?.... ganamos?

-Ganamos!!!!- Grito Alice Emocionada…- Chicos Ganamos!....

-!!!- gritaron todos al unísono…

Habíamos ganado?... no puedo creerlo….

-Muchachos son grandiosos, esto es para ustedes… vamos a recibir nuestro premio…- el profesor nos animo y salimos al escenario, a medida que iban saliendo mis compañeros el publico aplaudía cada vez mas fuerte, yo casi Sali de las ultimas, pude ver a mis padres (adoptivos), los Hale y a mi preciosa Sue, pararse a aplaudirnos…

-Felicidades Alumnos del Unit High School, un fuerte aplauzo para los ganadores, pero también queremos invitar a la preparatoria, Creen Village que tambien tubo un magnifico desempeño- el curso de Chris comenzó a salir, cuando Salio mi amigo, se acerco a mi rompiendo las filas de alumnos, me tomo en sus brazos y me susurro algo al oído…

-felicidades…eres es genial, te quiero… Bells- y me apreto mas fuerte contra su cuerpo… y no pude evitar abrazarlo tambien, yo tambien lo queria…

-gracias, yo tambien te quiero- nos separamos y me dio una sonrisa… se fue con su grupo, me gire y pude ver esos ojos verde esmeralda que me observaban con atención, mi cuerpo se estremecio solo con sentir su mirada… espero que esta sensación se acabara al salir del teatro… si no estaría perdida….

El animador junto a su pareja nos entregaron un trofeo a cada uno y ademas los pasajes a Las vegas…

-Demosle un Aplauzo a este grupo ganador, su premio sera un espectacular fin de semana con todo pagado en las vegas, se hospedaran en el Hotel Bellagio… esperamos que disfruten su premio…- el publico aplaudio y los jueces se acercaron a saludarnos…

- tienes un talento nato pequeña- dijo una mujer de edad…- la obra fue la ganadora solo por tu pareja y por ti…. Perdona la indiscreción pero ustedes son pareja?- mi cara exploto en color…

Solo logre negar con la cabeza…

-mmmm que lastima… déjame decirte que hacen una pareja encantadora… tienen una química enorme en el escenario, la obra fue un éxito por su excelente actuación… pero no me hagas caso parece que son figuraciones de una vieja… felicidades cariño y que disfruten su premio- dijo la señora y se fue a saludar a los demás…

Me quede parada y no supe que hacer… tanto se había notado… pero que se había notado… una cosa era lo que creía y lo que sentía yo, pero la otra muy diferente era lo que sintió Edward y lo que vio el publico, por suerte Sue estaba aquí, tendríamos una larga platica… la confucion en mi corazon no se hizo esperar…

-Bella!- me grito alguien desde una esquina del escenario, reconocí la voz de inmediato, era mi linda Sue, la busque entre la gente… hasta que di con su rostro, ella abrio sus brazos para mi… me lance sin pensarlo…

-Mama Sue!- dije enterrándome en su pecho- no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…

-lo se mi princesa… por eso he venido… y veo que tenemos muchas cosas nuevas que decirnos…- sus ojos me traspasaron sabia de lo que me hablaba… me sonroje…

-parece que sip…-

-Bella cariño!- dijo Esme extendiéndome sus brazos, también me deje abrazar por ellos, me hacia muy bien estar en el pecho de Esme, sentía el calor de madre por cualquier parte…- lo hiciste muy bien….

-Hijos mios!- Dijo Carlisle al lado de Esme… los chicos se acercaron…mi cuerpo se tenso al instante sabia que Edward venia…

-veo que produce mucho mas de lo que vi en la obra- dijo Sue a mi oído… mil colores inundaron mi cara… demonios!!! Porque tenia que ser tan perceptiva… o habia sido muy evidente?-

Carlisle nos junto a las 4 en sus brazos… éramos sus hijos… yo tambien me sentia feliz de pertenecer a ese circulo, por primera vez después de casi 3 meses con los Cullen, podia decir que estaba feliz de estar con ellos, como decia Alice, ellos seria siempre mi familia…

-Ahora tendre que construirles un teatro en casa…- todos reimos ante sus palabras, los Hale, Patrick y Josephine abrazaron a sus hijos y sobrino… era una pequeña reunion familiar…

-Bueno ahora propongo que nos vamos a celebrar al mejor restaurant de la ciudad… vienen Patrick?- dijo Carlisle…

-Claro que si vamos…-

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- dijeron mis amigos al unísono…

Mire a Edward y tenia la mirada perdida en el escenario, sus ojos recorrían todo lo que podian como si quisieran memorizar cada detalle de ese suelo, de ese dia, de aquellos momentos…. No Bella…estas pensando mal, Edward tiene….Edward…. bueno no se lo que pensaba Edward pero lo que fuera no creo que fuera bueno para mi… al salir de aquí debía recordar que el me odiaba… lamentablemente era asi… jamas pasaríamos de ser un par de enemigos… aunque ahora los motivos se hacían cada vez mas confusos…

Iba Feliz en los brazos de Sue, nos encaminamos al estacionamiento y nos separamos para llevarnos los autos, Carlisle y Esme se fueron en su Mercedes, Emmett y Edward en la camioneta…. Y nosotras en el volvo… maldición… mas encima tenia que soportar su olor todo el camino, y por supuesto el interrogatorio de Alice.. que no se hizo esperar, hecho a correr el auto y empezó…

-Bella… que fue lo que paso arriba del escenario?- respire lo menos que pude el olor de Edward era como una droga dentro de ese auto, mis pulmones y mis sentidos estaban llenos de su dulce aroma… me sentia drogada, y lo peor de todo es que era una sensación agradable… _demonios!_

- no se Alice… ya te dije… pasaron tantas, cosas…!!! Que no se realmente que paso a cien y a ciertas…

-Bella… amiga sabes lo que yo vi en ese escenario no era odio… AL CONTRARIO- remarco esas palabras- lo que vi y lo que sentí fue A….

-NO LO DIGAS!.... no te atrevas a decirlo….

-porque?.... porque Bella… dime porque no lo aceptas?

-porque no es asi Alice… es imposible…

- pero dame un BUENA razón para decir que es imposible… Bella nada es imposible en este mundo… tu mejor que nadie lo sabes….

-pero eso… no puede ser Alice….

-Si bella lamento informarte que si puede ser, pero yo no diré mas, esperare a que te des cuenta sola, no seré la celestina en esta historia, además ustedes son las personas mas tercas y orgullosas del mundo, resuelvan solos sus problemas… PERO…. Recuerda siempre que yo estaré aquí cualquier cosa…

-Gracias Hermana… te quiero mucho…-

-yo también hermanita…-

Alice de verdad se había convertido en la hermana que nunca tuve, era genial tenerla, la adoraba… era mi alma gemela, llegamos al Restauran y comimos entre risas y bromas, estaba feliz mi sonrisa era innegable, a decir verdad mire a Edward disimuladamente toda la velada y estaba pensativo, de hecho mas callado e introvertido que de costumbre, nuestras miradas se juntaron varias veces pero siempre era uno el que aflojaba….

Al irnos casi rogué a Sue que se quedara en la casa conmigo, estaba deseosa de conversar con ella, era mi diario parlante y hablante, necesitaba un consejo…ella acepto de inmediato, me dijo que se habia hospedado en un hotel de la ciudad pero feliz se quedaría con nosotros, Esme y Carlisle no pusieron problemas… de hecho estaban felices…

-Dime pequeña… que pasa, porque de la ultima conversación que tuvimos hace un mes y algo hasta ahora, han cambiado BASTANTE las cosas- dijo mi querida Sue, estábamos recostadas en mi cama, mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo, sus dedos me acariciaban el cabello…

-no se Sue… ni siquiera yo lo se…

-dime Bella… que sientes…-

-me he preguntado eso toda la noche, pero de verdad no lo se… Una parte de mi, es la que Odia a Edward, por hacerme daño y por juzgarme tan horrible sin ni siquiera conocerme… pero la otra…

-esa es la que lo ama cierto?- me pare en 3 segundos, nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, mis mejillas explotaban en color…

-a mi no puedes mentirme Isabella Marie Swan, a tus amigas tal vez pero a mi no… te conozco desde que naciste… recuerda que junto a tus padres te crie… y se cuando estas confundida mi niña- dijo y sus manos tocaron mis mejillas…- y dejame decirte que es la vez en la que mas he visto confusión… esos ojitos verdes dicen todo…

-demonios Sue porque siempre lo sabes todo…- dije agachando la mirada, ella me la levanto al instante…

-entonces lo aceptas?, aceptas que amas a ese muchacho?-

-no Sue… no lo se en realidad… necesito tiempo para comprobar muchas cosas, no es llegar y decir…"Te Amo" a alguien al cual le he dicho de todo y me lo ha dicho a mi…

-si mi princesa tienes razón, pero no olvides lo que tienes aquí- puso su mano en mi corazón- recuerda que antes del orgullo siempre debe ir el corazón… además mi cielo… hay un dicho que es muy cierto…_**" del Odio al Amor… " –**_la mire con cara de pocos amigos… pero tenia razón…

-si ya lo se… ojala que la próxima vez que nos veamos tenga aclarado este embrollo…

-eso depende de ti princesa… solo de ti-

Me recosté una vez mas en su regazo disfrutando solo de su compañía, era verdad tenia que averiguar y comprobar muchas cosas… este dia era un punto muerto, uno de quiebre mejor dicho, entre el antes y el después de esta obra, el antes y el después de esos besos….

_**Y definitivamente el antes y después…. De los sentimientos que tenía por Edward… **_

Me dormí en los brazos de Sue, soñando con algún día aclarar mis dudas…

**POV Edward:**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y no podía dormir, mis labios aun quemaban ante los besos de _mi Julieta _

-que voy a hacer con esto?- pensaba en voz alta… mi mano se fue instantáneamente a mis labios, aun quemaban, la sensación de fuego era abrasador…

Me sente en la cama, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de dormir delgado, no me gustaba dormir con mas ropa…estaba ahi y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, después de que nos anunciaron como los ganadores me había quedado pensando en todo lo que habia sucedido, antes de irnos mire en cada rincón del escenario, memorice cada parte y cada sensación, debía hacerlo…. A lo mejor jamás se volvía a repetir, de hecho yo creo que jamás volvería a sentir algo así… nadie mas que Bella podría provocar esas reacciones…nadie mas…

Me levante con una extraña sensación, no tenia ganas de dormir, pero no sabia que hacer… camine por los pasillos de mi casa, no encontré nada que me llamara la atención, pare rápidamente por la habitación de Bella… estube a punto de abrir la puerta para mirar… pero me contube esta noche esta la Sra. Sue, no queria ser irrespetuoso, baje a la cocina y tome un vaso con agua, este fuego no se apagaba ni aunque me tomara una cubeta de refresco con hielo…

Caminando sobre los alfombrados pasillos del primer piso llegue al cuarto de musica, la puerta estaba entreabierta, me recargue en el marco y mi mente recordo la vez que entre a Bella sentada tocando el piano… repeti la imagen que vi…. Las teclas del piano se sentian frias a mi tacto, pero era algo extraño sentarme ahí y sentirme…. Feliz… no sabia porque pero lo estaba…

A mi cabeza llegaron diferentes notas, eran las 3 de la madrugada pero no me importo, cerré la puerta del salon, por suerte estaba aislado y el sonido no salia afuera… comence a tocar…

Las notas venian y se iban con facilidad, mi inspiración fue creciendo, esos ojos verde limon golpeaban con fuerza, mis labios ardian al solo recordar el suave roce de sus labios… estaba extasiado… estaba drogado, su aroma, su suavidad, su calor…. Ella…. Las notas fueron tan expresivas que decidi anotarlas… estaba componiendo otra vez?....

Hace años que no lo hacia… las inspiración un dia me dejo… y jamas volvio, pero parece que ahora estaba recordado esos dias cuando me pasaba horas en el piano solo componiendo… las notas bailaban al son de ella… era ella la que me inspiraba, por increíble que paresca… la tenue luz del salon me daba un ambiente calido y tranquilo… me sentia feliz…. Las notas fueron tantas, que alcance a componer una melodía, fuerte al principio pero con lapsos dulces e inquietantes, tal como la dueña de esta melodía, era una dedicada a este dia, dedicada a Bella….

_Solo para ti…_

_Pero…._

_Un momento… habia algo _

_Demonios como lo habia obiado…_

MALDITA SEA!... en mis "ensoñaciones" habia obiado la parte en la que Bella me odiaba… ese abrazo, ese beso que le dio Chris arriba del escenario, como corrio solo por abrazarla hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y recordara todo lo que habiamos pasado, todo lo que nos habiamos dicho…

Eran cosas difíciles de olvidar…

Todavía estaba muy fresco en mi memoria el recuerdo de Bella presumiendo de sus riquezas… o cuando llego al Unit presumiendo su fama de popular… demonios! Deje de tocar de sopetón, me agarraba mi cabeza tratando de eliminar esos recuerdos como alguien tan hermoso, un ser que parecía tan completo podia ser asi de arrogante y déspota, algo en mi me decia que no era asi, pero los hechos eran mas fuertes y peor era porque lo habia visto…

-confundido?- levante mi cabeza rápidamente y estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta mi madre… como diablos habia entrado y no la habia sentido…

-porque lo dices…- era tonto preguntar pero podia sacarme del paso…

-por la cara que traes hijo… dejame decirte que te conozco mas que nadie en el mundo y se perfectamente como eres… como piensas… y esa cara dice todo pero a la vez nada…- solte una risita… era verdad…- que pasa Edward… mejor dicho, que paso hijo, que paso con Bella en la obra?, porque dejame decirte que tan vieja y senil no estoy como para no darme cuenta que todo lo que paso en esa obra fue algo… magico y diferente…

-si quieres la verdad mama te la dire… sabes? Me hace falta decirle esto a alguien…

-entonces háblame hijo que estoy aquí para escucharte…

-no se que hacer o que pensar mama, estoy total y completamente… confundido, desde que Bella llego a nuestra vida otra vez, dio un vuelco de 360º grados a todo, no te voy a negar lo que pasa…

-Edward a caso… estas sintiendo cosas por ella otra vez?-

-no lo se mama- enterré mis manos en mi cabello y apoye los codos en el piano- de verdad que mi alma, mi corazon y mi cabeza piensan diferente, los 3 sienten cosas diferentes… conozco a la Bella pequeña de la cual me prende al instante y senti cosas maravillosas lo poco que la conoci, esta la Bella frivola, la que no le importo humillar a personas y presumir de sus lujos y fortuna…. Y la Bella de ahora, la que me tiene… desconcertado, esta estupida obra me cambio toda la perspectiva… DE TODO!!!.... sentir a Bella así de cerca despertó todo lo que tenia guardado y aparecieron miles de sentimientos que no sabia que existían… o que no sabia que habitaban en mi…

- eso se llama primer amor… Edward- levante mi cabeza y mire a mi madre tenia una expresión muy dulce en su rostro…- a caso no te das cuenta…

-no lo se mama, estoy nadando hacia un destino incierto… y por otro lado esta Tanya… demonios no se que hacer…

-bueno lo de Tanya tendrás que solucionarlo solo hijo… es complicado, pero se que saldrán bien de eso…

-gracias mama….

-el único consejo que te puedo dar es que escuches a tu corazón, y déjame decirte que no debes llevarte por las apariencias porque tu no sabes lo que pasa por la vida y por el corazón de las otras personas…

-pero Be….- mi mama puso su dedo en mi boca…-

-vez? Tu no dejas de enjuiciar a Bella, pero algunas vez te haz preguntado porque ella es asi?-

- me lo pregunte algunas veces pero… por miedo no quise averiguar mas…

-miedo a que?-

-a….

-a que lo que averiguaras fuera verdad?...

-si algo asi- eso era exactamente…

-Edward, Hijo… sabes algún día te vas a arrepentir de no escuchar a las demás personas… no seas orgulloso y por una vez baja la guardia con Bella… te aseguro que te llevaras grandes sorpresas…

-me gustaría hacerlo… pero no lo se… no se que mas hacer… lo de hoy me a dejado perplejo mama…. No se que esperar de la vida o de Bella…

-no esperes hijo mió… Vive!...- dijo mama pasando sus brazos por mis hombros, nos abrazamos un largo rato…

-gracias mama…

-de nada, sabes que para eso estoy… siempre que quieras estaré aquí para ti… ah! Y esa melodía que le compusiste esta hermosa…- me sonroje al instante…

-gracias- gire mi rostro no queria que mama viera la debilidad en mi cara…

-bueno hijo espero que te haya servido de algo lo que hablamos…

-de mucho mama gracias…

-me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana- rió- bueno en unas horas mas…

-nos vemos- beso mi frente y se fue…

Era verdad… no sabia que esperar, este dia era un punto muerto, un punto de quiebre, el que hacia la diferencia entre el antes y el después de nuestra "Relacion"…

El antes lleno de Odio…

Y el después… algo incierto… algo que tenia que descubrir…

Algo que se vería con el tiempo… definitivamente un punto en donde se marcaba una diferencia…

_**el antes y el después de mis sentimientos por Bella…**_

* * *

**ushhhh!!! ke pasara en el prox?... ke creen ke pasara en ese viajeee???.... nos leemos amigas... besotes!**


	21. Gratificacion Inesperada

**_holaaa mis amadas lectorasss!!! ando muy feliz esta semana jijijiji... ojala les guste este capitulo y si tienen preguntas dudas consultas o lo ke sea! agreguenme al msn ahi para ke hablemos... me encanta conocer a mis lectoras y saber lo ke piensan xD_**

**_BUENO CHICAS NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX. ESPERO KE LES GUSTEEE!_**

**_ESPERO SUS RWS!_**

* * *

**POV. Bella:**

_-los pasajero con destino a las Vegas, Nevada dirigirse a la puerta Nº 1-G- _dijo la voz de una azafata por el altoparlante.

-bueno hijos míos ya es hora… espero que se diviertan mucho en las Vegas, se merecen este premio… así que disfruten y nos vemos en algunos días, Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Jake?

-si papa- contesto Emmett

-cuiden de sus hermanas por favor… no las dejen solas, no queremos que vuelvan con una menos…

-si papa, no te preocupes estaremos al pendiente…

-hay papi no seas tan sobre protector- dijo Alice abrazándolo

-ustedes y su madre con lo único que tengo, los protegería a cada uno con mi vida si fuera necesario- nos abrió mas sus brazos, todos nos reunimos en su abrazo…

-ya ya ya basta de sentimentalismos si no se van por 1 año… solo es 1 fin de semana…

-si chicos, ya váyanse el avión los dejara…

Carlisle y Esme nos dieron un beso y un abrazo a cada uno, nos encaminamos a las puertas de abordaje junto con todos los demás alumnos de la obra…

Desde aquel sábado ha pasado 1 semana, hoy estamos a viernes, estamos a mitad de noviembre, en pleno otoño…. Los dias estan comenzando a ser mas frios y lugubres, al igual que la semana que paso en la casa Cullen… por mas terrible y deplorable que parezca a pesar de todo lo que paso en la obra, no volvi a hablar con Edward en toda la semana, extrañamente no tube contacto y casi no le vi ni la nariz en casa, no se si fue un juego del destino o algo premeditado… el dia domingo me levante y fui de compras y a pasear con Sue y Alice… estuvimos muy entretenidas, llegamos muy tarde a casa, Esme nos estaba esperando para cenar, gracias a dios Emmett pregunto por Edward y ahí supe que no estaba, habia ido a visitar a Tanya…

_Es su novia… es obio!_

Dije solo para mi…. Era verdad, una que debia aceptar. El lunes por la mañana no fui a clases ya que fui a dejar a Sue al aeropuerto, ademas en la tarde fui al hospicio y estube tan ocupada, hubo un problema con algunas monitoras, creo que enfermaron el fin de semana y no pudieron ir al voluntariado, Chris, Michelle, Antonia una chica que era permanente en el hospicio y yo tubimos que hacer todo el trabajo que hacian 15 personas… fue terrible, el estrés estaba acabando conmigo ese dia, pero_ Bella tranquila ellos necesitan de ti…. _Lo repetia mil veces en mi cabeza, debia mantener la mente fria….

Llegue a la casa cerca de las 11 de la noche… el martes, miércoles y jueves fueron igual, por suerte Chris me iba a dejar a casa, asi por lo menos andaba acompañada, Carlisle en su labor de padre protector, me pregunto si quería andar con seguridad, me refiero a guarda espaldas…. Yo casi di un salto cuando me dijo, lo menos que queria era seguir llamando la atención (aunque no lo consiguiera mucho) y tener guaruras definitivamente llamaría la atención de mas de alguien. Le di las gracias, un enorme abrazo y me fui rapidito a mi habitación no quería mas ideas locas…

La planificación del viaje había sido fácil, la mayoría de los alumnos de 5 y 6 irían, a algunos que tenían mala suerte no los dejaron asistir, sus papas eran muy sobre protectores además de ser menores de Edad, con Carlisle no hubo problema ni con los Hale tampoco, nos firmaron una autorización y listo… se notaba que confiaban en nosotros.

-desea alguna bebida señorita?- dijo una azafata al lado de mi asiento, no me había dado ni cuenta cuando abordamos…

-eee no gracias- mire a mi lado y Alice estaba dormitando…

Con Edward todo era confuso… el jueves por la noche cene en casa, estábamos sentados a la mesa cuando Edward llego al comedor, dio un rápido vistazo y se retiro como alma que lleva el diablo… estaba asqueada de todo esto, malditos sentimientos, con cada desprecio mi dolor iba creciendo… demonios, ya no podía evitar que doliera, _pero Bella…. No pasa nada… no Bella no sientas nada, el jamás se ha preocupado…. No sientas Bella, no Sientas…_

_Mi ejercicio diario de esta semana… lo repetía cuantas veces recordaba… la obra…_

El viaje fue mas relajado de lo normal, me habian tocado los asientos con Rose y Alice, los chicos se habian tenido que ir separados, al igual que Leah…. No se si fue algo bueno o malo…. Tanya aun seguia enferma…

_NO bella no puedes pensar asi, es una persona, ella no te ha hecho nada…_

Pero a decir verdad me sentia un tanto aliviada de que no estuviera en el viaje, Alice me conto que habia escuchado en la escuela que tenia la cara como una Luna Llena de redondita, ademas de tener lleno de ronchas por todos lados… pobrecita a decir verdad sentia pena, se habia perdido el viaje… bueno aunque no estuviera enferma aun asi no podria haber venido con nosotros, ya que los boletos tenian los nombres de cada integrante del curso y de la obra, como ella no participo, creo que la dejaron afuera del premio…

_Algo bueno?.... no lo se… _

Mi telefono comenzo a vibrar….

-Diga?-

-buenos dias señorita… como amaneciste Bells?

-buenos dias Caballero… muy bien gracias… adivina en donde estoy?

-mmmmmmmmmmmm… no se… arriba de un pony alado?

-jajajajaja no tontito… voy camino a las vegas

-si lo se, por eso te llame… como va el vuelo?

-bien… todo tranquilo-

-y….- se quedo callado

-y que?- dije

-no nada bella… oye y cuando vuelves…-

-creo que el domingo por la noche…. Porque?

-porque ya te extraño… y aquí en el hospicio igual… Meme y Arthur me han preguntado mucho por ti…

-si dile que le mando un beso- mi voz paso a ser un susurro- diles que nos veremos el lunes por la tarde… perdón por no poder ayudarles este fin de semana-

-no te preocupes… ya me tocara a mi- rio- bueno pequeña espero que disfrutes tu viaje te mando miles de besos y te llamo para saber como va todo, cuidate y te quiero mucho, no lo olvides!-

-si muchas gracias, no te preocupes que me divertire por los dos…

-muy graciosa…-

-espero a que me llames, besotes enormes y yo también te quiero mucho… adiós- colgué…

-novio controlador?- dijo Rose parada al lado de mi asiento…

-a que te refieres?- dije media sonrojada

-no llevamos ni 2 horas de haber salido de Albany y ya te esta llamando se nota que te extraña….-

-si dijo que me extrañaba pero no es mi novio… es mi amigo…-

-si y yo me creo hada del bosque….Bella no nacimos ayer… todos se han dado cuenta de lo estrecha que es tu relación con Chris… esta muy bien, no tienes porque avergonzarte, sin duda es un buen chico, al igual que tu, se me hacen la pareja perfecta…

-si pero hay un problema…

-cual?-

-es que yo no lo veo asi-

-bueno pero nadie quita que puedas verlo diferente algún día…

-si tal vez…

-bueno señorita indecisa, me pondre a dormir al igual que el duende, hoy me levante muy temprano asi que quiero dormir…- se sentó y se acomodo en los cómodos asientos del avión y se quedo profundamente dormida… que fácil para ellas, yo no podia pegar un ojo… _demonios!_

_-por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad estamos próximos a aterrizar, muchas gracias- _el tiempo se escapaba como agua entre las manos, habían pasado algunas horas creo y ya estábamos listos a aterrizar…

-Alice- hable bajito…. Se removio en el asiento

-que pasa? Llegamos?

-si cariño ya llegamos…- se endereso y deperte a Rose… las dos tenian el cabello enmarañado…- chicas guardemos las composturas siempre listas- susurre- arréglense el cabello….- las dos rapidamente sacaron los espejos de sus carteras y se peinaron sus hermosas cabelleras…

-bueno chicas… _lo que pasa en las vegas_…- dijo Alice

-_¡se queda en las Vegas!- _dijimos las tres al unísono y nos reímos…

Bajamos del avión y el profesor nos junto en el hangar principal del aeropuerto…

-Bueno chicos aquí comienza nuestro premio… un poco mas allá nos están esperando, cuando lleguemos al hotel les explicare en que consiste el premio aparte de la estadía en el hotel…- todos lo miramos incrédulos

-hay algo mas- dijo Mike desde una esquina del grupo….

-mas?... ni se imaginan todo lo que es, hay algunas cosas que ni se imaginan, se sorprenderán de lo bueno que es este premio…- nos miro con sus ojos brillantes…- vamos chicos…

Nos encaminamos a la salida algo ansiosos por las palabras del profesor, que podria ser tanto el premio? Ya quería saber… afuera habían 3 van color blanco con el logotipo del Bellagio, y 3 hombres, uno en cada van…

-Buenos días…. Preparatoria Unit High?

-si Buenos días… soy el profesor y guía de los alumnos…

-mucho gusto señor, somos la comisión de transporte enviada por el hotel Bellagio, les damos la mas cordial de las bienvenidas, ahora necesitamos que se separen en 3 grupos para irnos al hotel….

-bueno chicos ya escucharon, sepárense en los grupos….

Todos rápidamente nos separamos, obviamente los Hale y nosotros nos fuimos todos juntos… nos subimos a las camionetas y partimos hacia el hotel, a medida que íbamos avanzando se podian ver las grandes edificaciones, y los cientos de hoteles, casinos y demasíes que habian, las vegas se caracteriza por ser la ciudad con mas casinos, centros de entretencion y cosas por estilo del mundo, yo he venido unas cuantas veces, algunas con mis amigas y otras con mis padres…. Entramos en los senderos del Bellagio y las van pararon enfrente de las enormes puertas… nos abrieron las puertas y nos encaminamos a la recepción…

-Bienvenidos al Bellagio… disfruten su estadía- dijo el botones al pasar por las puertas…

Llegamos al Hall del hotel y nos recibió un señor, por la chaqueta y la cara, supe de inmediato, era el gerente…

-Buenos días Jóvenes y Señoritas, les doy mas cordial de las Bienvenidas, el hotel Bellagio se complace en hospedarlos y además felicitarlos por ser los ganadores del concurso… los invito a pasar a esta sala- nos indico con las manos que lo siguiéramos…

Entramos en un salón donde habían muchas sillas nos sentamos y el señor comenzó a hablar otra vez….

-bueno jóvenes ahora les explicaremos en que consiste su premio…-todos mirábamos atentos, saco una especie de carta y comenzó a leer-"Los Alumnos ganadores de concurso de teatro de Albany la preparatoria Unit High School, tendrán como premio un fin de semana con todo pagado e incluido en el hotel Bellagio en Las vegas Nevada, en premio además consiste en:

La estadía será del **viernes hasta el lunes por la tarde…**

**El dia Viernes el itinerario será**: Recepción de los Alumnos, Almuerzo en los jardines del Hotel, luego para los que lo deseen tendran a su disposición una Tarde de Spa y relajación en el centro de Belleza y Spa del hotel, en la noche iran a cenar a uno de los restaurant mas importantes del Hotel, el "Bellagio Goleen", luego podran disfrutar de todas las areas de casino y diversión, incluidas las de salones de Baile VIP y Antros.

**El día Sábado el itinerario será: **por la mañana un desayuno Buffet en los comedores del Hotel, a las 10 de la mañana las van los llevaran a recorrer la ciudad y estarán a su disposición para llevarlos a donde prefieran, el almuerzo sera igual que el dia Viernes, por la tarde podrán disfrutar de manera libre de las instalaciones del Hotel, en la noche cenaran el Buffet del hotel y para concluir el dia seran llevados a una fiesta de disfraces en una de las discoteques de la ciudad, en la cual dispondran del VIP, ya que es una fiesta abierta a todo el publico….

**El día Domingo el itinerario será: **Desayuno y Almuerzo igual que los días anteriores, por la mañana disfrutaran de las instalaciones del hotel, en la tarde podrán pasear libremente por la ciudad, para ello nuevamente las vans estaran a su disposición, en la noche disfrutaran de una cena en el restaurante que escojan _y los ganadores del premio a los mejores Actores recibirán su premio aparte del grupo._

**El día Lunes el itinerario será: **desayuno y almuerzo igual que los dias anteriores, tarde de relajación en el Spa del hotel y el traslado hacia el aeropuerto sera a las 18:00 hrs.

Esperando que su premio sea de su agrado se despiden, Gerente General del Hotel Bellagio, Las Vegas y Jurado del concurso de teatro de Albany"

-- todos exclamaron al unísono…. Pero tenia una duda…-ES GENIAL!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- todos gritaban y saltaban

-Chicas!!! Podremos ir de compras!!!! Que emoción!!! Una fiesta de disfraces… que nos vamos a poner!-gritaba emocionada Alice….

-tenemos que vernos deslumbrantes- dijo Rose

-vamos a tener que ir de comprar- dijo Leah… seguía preguntándome que…

-hay chicas solo piensan en gastar- dijo Emmett y todas lo miraron con ojos de "grrr", pero parece que nadie se había percatado de…

-profe- levanto la mano Mike- que es eso de los mejores actores? No nos habían dicho que habían premiado….-GRACIAS! Dije en mi fuero interno… que diablos era eso…

-bueno chicos era una sorpresa… pero veo que no al pudimos guardar mucho tiempo, los jueces del concurso premiaron al actor o actriz mas destacado de la obra, eso siempre lo hacen en silencio, al ganador se le da un premio extra en el viaje que realizan, pero este año hubo un empate… estuvieron deliberando largo rato, hasta que se dieron por vencidos y decidieron premiarlos a los dos….

-y quienes son esos?- dijo Jake con cara de emoción

-bueno… no debería decirlo….-

-hay pero vamos profe si quiere decirlo…

-es que… no lo se…

-vamos profe! Dígalo- todos lo animaban para que hablara… yo no se porque tenia un mal presentimiento…

-ya esta bien si de todos modos se van a enterar igual….- fue a su bolso y saco un sobre de una carpeta… el estomago se me apretó… lo abrió lentamente y comenzó a leer- "Por su gran desplante en el escenario, por su química indiscutible, por habernos dejado con la boca abierta ante su actuación… los ganadores del mejor personaje son…."

El silencio invadió la sala….

"_**Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan"**_

Cerré los ojos al escuchar, mi mano se fue inmediatamente a mi corazón que latió desbocado con solo pensar lo que eso con llevaba….

"el premio les será rebelado el día domingo por la tarde cuando sea el momento de separarse del grupo…. Lo unico que se les pide a los ganadores es que vistan tenida semi formal….Felicidades y que lo disfruten"

Todos aplaudieron…. Sentí las miradas de todos mis amigos pegadas en mi… en especial la de Alice…

-bueno muchachos espero que les guste el premio extra que van a recibir… les aseguro que les encantara… ah la distribución de las habitaciones será como ustedes lo deseen solo les digo que deben ser habitaciones hasta de 4 ocupantes, y queda mas que claro que solo podrán dormir con sus compañeros del mismo sexo, mujeres con mujeres/hombres con hombres… chicos eso seria todo… pueden ir a registrarse en el lobby para que les den la tarjeta de la habitación… nos vemos en el almuerzo…

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón y yo seguía sentada sin moverme…. Estaba paralizada… tenia…. Miedo!!!!

-Bella…. Tranquila si nada pasara- dijo Alice ayudándome a ponerme de pie, era ridículo que me pusiera así, pero estar en una misma parte con edward y SOLOS, definitivamente no era lo que tenia pensado para este viaje…mi cuerpo temblaba de solo pensarlo…

-si estoy tranquila Alice, pero que voy a hacer, si tu hermano y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra….. va a ser un martirio estar cerca de el… y mas ensima no decirnos nada!....

-si… tienes razón, pero es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, no pueden seguir evitándose, esta es la oportunidad para saber que pasa…. Mira que todos nos dimos cuenta que se evitaron lo que mas pudieron después de la obra…- la mire un poco asombrada, no me había dicho que lo había notado….

-demonios Alice… que voy a hacer…-

-ir… Bella… o tienes miedo?-me dijo y la mire con cara de "grrrrrr"

-claro que no Alice… yo no conozco esa palabra, esta chica jamás se acobarda…

-entonces demuestra que el no te intimida… ve ponte hermosa para recibir ese premio, y déjalo con la boca abierta- Alice tenia razón… si quería jugar a ignorarme se lo haría difícil… nunca jamás en mi vida me habían ignorado, mi autoestima estaba por los cielos con todos los cumplidos que recibía de mis admiradores… al menos si no me iba a hablar lo iba a matar con solo verme…

_**Estaba decidido… me vestiría para matar…**_

Salimos del salon… Rose y Leah nos esperaban las dos me miraron con ojos picaros que trate de ignorar… vi que Edward y los muchachos se encaminaban a los asensores… desvie mi mirada y fui al Lobby a registrarnos…

-Buenos dias, soy Isabella Swan, ellas son Alice Cullen, Leah Clearwater y Rosalie Hale… queremos registrarnos…

-buenos dias…si señoritas enseguida…. Bien….- empezó a teclear…- estan registradas en el 10 piso en la habitación 1020-

-señorita en el grupo que paso antes iban mis hermanos, en que habitación quedaron?-pregunto Alice con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios…

-los señores Cullen, Hale y Black Hale…- comenzo a buscar- Oh! Quedaron en su mismo piso… estan en la habitación 1040 es la que esta enfrente de la suya….

-excelente…- dijo Alice y se retiro del mesón

-Señoritas aquí esta su tarjeta… el almuerzo será servido en los jardines a las 13:30- eran las 12-que disfruten su estadía….- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa muy amable…

Nos encaminamos a la habitación, cuando llegamos no habia rastro de los chicos, la habitación de ellos quedaba a escasos metros de la nuestra, pero la puerta estaba por el otro lado del pasillo_…. Demonios…_ deslizamos la tarjeta y entramos, la habitación era perfecta y muy espaciosa, definitvamente era una Suite, en el recibidor habían sillones y un mini bar, las habitaciones estaban separadas, eran de dos camas cada una, todas estaban conectadas al balcon al igual que el recibidor, ademas tenian una vista increíble se veia toda la ciudad…

Deje mi maleta en una de las habitaciones y Sali al balcon… necesitaba aire urgente..

-complicada la situación no es cierto?- me gire y estaba Leah…

-porque lo dices…-

-por ti y por Cullen…. Siento decirte esto Bella, pero se esta notando demaciado que no le es indiferente el otro… dejame decirte que hasta pense que después de la obra se iban a hacer novios….- mi ceño se fruncio automáticamente y mi estoago dio un vuelco…

-eso jamas… nosotros nos odiamos, esta mas que claro que nunca seremos nada mas, ni siquiera amigos, ademas el tiene novia…

-pero no la quiere… y eso se nota de donde lo mires…

-no quiero hablar de Edward, Leah… me descompone el dia…

-bueno amiga, lo unico que puedo decir es que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites…- la abrace…

-gracias Leah…

-Bueno y ya pensaron de que nos vamos a disfrasar?- dijo Alice entrando dando brinquitos al balcón, Rose la seguia…

-no lo se…- dije… algo desanimada, amaba las fiestas pero todo eso del super premio extra parecía haberme agriado el viaje, pero no me dejaria intimidar,…. NO BELLA!...

-podríamos disfrazarnos de súper heroínas- dijo Leah dando pequeños aplausos…

-mañana en el rato libre que tenemos después del desayuno podríamos ir a buscar los disfraces, conozco algunas tiendas aquí en la ciudad…- dijo Alice…

-yo tambien conozco algunas donde podriamos encontrar algo- de todas las fiestas en las que habia estado aquí, creo que como en 3 o 4 habia tenido que ocupar algun disfraz….

-bueno entonces esta decidido…mañana de compras!!!....- salto Alice…

Acomodamos nuestras cosas, Alice se quedo con Leah y yo con Rose… cuando teníamos todo desempacado dieron las 13:15 ya era hora de bajar…

Caminando por los pasillos del hotel, pensaba en todo lo que podría pasar en ese encuentran con edward a solas…. Realmente no sabia que esperar…solo pen….

-auchhhh….- dije y choque con alguien, la fuerza me tiro al suelo, cuando una suave y aterciopelada mano detubo mi caida…- perdon perdon no me….- levante la vista y unos ojos verde esmeralda me miraban de manera intensa….-fije- termine en un susurro…. Mire mi mano y aun la tenia sujetada, miles de mariposas y todo lo que podria revolotear en mi cuerpo se escapo y empezo a hacer estragos, mi mano mando corrientes electricas por todo mi cuerpo… tuve sensaciones mas fuertes que en la obra… eso era imposible…

Nuestas manos aun estaban unidas… levante la vista al mismo tiempo que Edward… los dos nos sonrojamos y nos soltamos de inmediato…

-fijate por donde vas…- me dijo y se marcho rapidamente por el pasillo… mi corazon exploto en mil sensaciones…

_Si con solo tocarme…_

_Con solo sentirlo…_

_Con ver esos ojos…_

_Con tenerlo cerca…_

_**Me pasaba eso…**_

Era imposible imaginarme un contacto mas prolongado…. **Seria mi fin…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ushhhh ke emocionante chicas!!! o no??.... bueno kiero decirles que por el momento Edward y Bella todavia no se declararan ya que si lo hago se me acaba la trama de la historia, pero prometo recompezarlas con un final hermoso y con muchas situaciones muy entretenidas.... se los aseguro... ESPERO KE LO ENTIENDAN :D las adoro y gracias por los rws!!!!!....**

**besotes enormessss!!!  
**


	22. Lo que pasa en las Vegas

**POV Edward:**

-Buenos Días hijo…. Como dormiste?

-bien… mama gracias… que silenciosa esta la casa….-

-si es que casi todos salieron, solo estamos tu y yo…-

-donde están todos?-

-Emmett esta con Jasper jugando video juegos en su casa, tu padre tubo una junta de emergencia por el proyecto del hotel nuevo, Alice acompaño a Bella y Sue de compras y Emma tiene el día libre… así que somos solo tu y yo cariño…

-ah….-

-esperabas….- dijo mi madre con todo de pregunta

-a Bella?.... no mama yo ya no espero nada… no se que pasa por mi cabeza, mejor dejo las cosas así… sabes me iré a vestir e iré a visitar a Tanya, no creo que llegue a cenar así que no me esperen… adiós mama- la bese

-adiós hijo…-

Pase todo el día en la casa de mi novia, la pobrecita lloro desconsolada todo el dia… estaba terrible esa reacción alérgica, el doctor la fue a visitar y le dijo que por lo menos tendría que estar en casa unas 2 semanas, ya que no podía tomar sol porque las ronchas podrían dejarle marcas en la cara…. Estuve toda la tarde con ella, acompañándola y mimándola, me dio una pena enorme, mi mente pensó de inmediato…. _Entonces no podrá ir al viaje… suerte?... _sacudí mi cabeza violentamente no podía pensar y jugar con la salud de tanya, ella no se lo merecía…

Los días pasaron rápido y mis ansias por saber que pasaba crecieron con cada minuto, no se porque pero sentía que Bella me estaba huyendo… maldita sea!, si no quería verme era mejor que me lo dijera, solo me reí… pero como me lo iba a decir si ni siquiera hablábamos… parece que el huirme era la respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenia… parece que iba a ser mejor olvidarme de todos los sentimientos producidos en esa obra… _no quería seguir sintiendo dolor al recordarlos…_

El Jueves por la noche estaba en la cocina, mire el reloj y casi iban a ser las 11 de la noche, estaba preocupado…. Bella no habia llegado a casa… como pude y sin que nadie me viera me asome por su cuarto y su cama estaba hecha y ni rastro habia de ella… fue una sensación, extraña, estar ahí, antes había entrado mil veces a ese cuarto antes de que bella lo ocupara, pero ahora entrar me producía cosas, no se cuales pero eran parte de los sentimientos que solo producía ella, la habitación estaba impregnada por su aroma, ese a fresias que la hacia única, en su buró habian fotos de sus padres y de Sue, además de las que tenia con sus amigas, era algo extraño estar ahí, me sentia como un intruso pero aun asi estaba comodo, podria quedarme todo el dia, sin problemas…. Senti las llantas del auto y Sali disparado hacia el pasillo…. Definitivamente era Bella… pero parece que no venia sola…

La puerta principal se abrio…

_-estoy exhausta- _la voz de Bella inundo la sala de estar

_-si yo también, pero hoy la pasamos muy bien, no te parece?_-Maldición era el chucho de Chris… me revienta el hígado ese imbecil

_-si me reí mucho, me encanta ir para allá…_.- entonces todos estos días a estado con el…

_-es que contigo todos los lugares se hacen geniales… si tu le agradas a todos Bella… todos te quieren…_

_-ya basta Chris… me vas a hacer sonrojar…-_

_-pero Bella si es cierto… Arthur te adora…- _quien diablos es Arthur?, sera otro pretendiente de Bella?

_-si yo también lo adoro, el a cambiado mucho mi forma de pensar, amo conversar con el… oye no quieres un café…-_

_-no mi niña gracias, ya es muy tarde, además parece que aquí ya todos duermen…_

_-si es verdad… bueno entonces ya no nos vemos hasta el domingo por la tarde, cuando llegue del viaje…_

_-Oh es cierto!!!... te voy a extrañar-_ maldito imbecil!!!!!

_-yo también…-_

_-bueno pero te llamare para que me cuentes como va todo-_

_-claro que si…_

_-Buenas noches, bells- _la beso, ese desgraciado la Beso…

_-Buenas noches Chris…-_

Subí a mi cuarto y mi cuerpo se tenso con solo recordar la imagen, del chucho de Chris tocando a Bella, Besándola!!!.... como demonios iba a controlar esta rabia… tenia que buscar una solución, y pronto!... antes de que le salte encima a golpes...

_Maldito Chris!...._

El viernes partimos a las Vegas Nevada, hacia el Bellagio, mama y papa nos fueron a dejar a todos al aeropuerto, papa como siempre nos pidio que cuidaramos de las chicas, debíamos de ser los hermanos responsables y cuidarlas como lo mas preciado, y así lo haríamos, lo prometí en mi fuero interno…

Nos fuimos por las puertas de abordaje, pasamos los pasaportes y los boletos, éramos alrededor de 30 alumnos entre 5 y 6 año, hubieron muchos que no pudieron asistir por ser menores de edad y no conseguir los permisos de sus padres, pero en fin… pena por ellos pero el viaje no podía parar por eso… nos registraron y pudimos abordar, mientras caminábamos con dirección al avión, Bella iba a unos cuantos metros mas adelante, la miraba y veía su vista perdida, parecía que caminaba por inercia, pero que rayos le pasaba….. porque actuaba tan raro…

Los asientos nos habían tocados separados, solo las chicas tuvieron suerte y les toco juntas, a mi por obra y gracia de dios me toco alejado de Emmett, odiaba viajar en aviones con el, porque era tan inquieto que se pasaba todo el viaje moviendose, hablando, y cosas por estilo, a diferencia de jasper, con quien me habia tocado, nos fuimos hablando de musica y de diferentes cosas todo el viaje… fue muy agradable…

_-Por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad estamos próximos a aterrizar, muchas gracias-_

Estábamos listos para aterrizar, nos abrochamos los cinturones y cuando menos lo pensamos ya estábamos en las camionetas que nos llevarían al hotel, llegamos y creo que era el gerente nos hizo pasar a una habitación, para detallarnos como seria la estadía…

-bueno jóvenes ahora les explicaremos en que consiste su premio,"Los Alumnos ganadores de concurso de teatro de Albany la preparatoria Unit High School, tendrán como premio un fin de semana con todo pagado e incluido en el hotel Bellagio en Las vegas Nevada, en premio además consiste en:

La estadía será del **viernes hasta el lunes por la tarde…- **la primera sorpresa, estariamos hasta el lunes… OH wow!...(nótese el sarcasmo)

**El dia Viernes el itinerario será**: Recepción de los Alumnos, Almuerzo en los jardines del Hotel, luego para los que lo deseen tendran a su disposición una Tarde de Spa y relajación en el centro de Belleza y Spa del hotel, en la noche iran a cenar a uno de los restaurant mas importantes del Hotel, el "Bellagio Goleen", luego podran disfrutar de todas las areas de casino y diversión, incluidas las de salones de Baile VIP y Antros.

**El día Sábado el itinerario será: **por la mañana un desayuno Buffet en los comedores del Hotel, a las 10 de la mañana las van los llevaran a recorrer la ciudad y estarán a su disposición para llevarlos a donde prefieran, el almuerzo sera igual que el dia Viernes, por la tarde podrán disfrutar de manera libre de las instalaciones del Hotel, en la noche cenaran el Buffet del hotel y para concluir el dia seran llevados a una fiesta de disfraces en una de las discoteques de la ciudad, en la cual dispondrán del VIP, ya que es una fiesta abierta a todo el publico….

**El día Domingo el itinerario será: **Desayuno y Almuerzo igual que los días anteriores, por la mañana disfrutaran de las instalaciones del hotel, en la tarde podrán pasear libremente por la ciudad, para ello nuevamente las vans estaran a su disposición, en la noche disfrutaran de una cena en el restaurante que escojan _y los ganadores del premio a los mejores Actores recibirán su premio aparte del grupo.- _wow wow wow!.... esperen un momento… premio al mejor actor… cuando diablos lo habían escogido?

**El día Lunes el itinerario será: **desayuno y almuerzo igual que los dias anteriores, tarde de relajación en el Spa del hotel y el traslado hacia el aeropuerto sera a las 18:00 hrs.

Esperando que su premio sea de su agrado se despiden, Gerente General del Hotel Bellagio, Las Vegas y Jurado del concurso de teatro de Albany"

-- todos comenzaron a gritar- GENIAL!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Alice comenzo de inmediato a hacer planes con las chicas, estaba a algunas sillas de ellas pero claramente reconocia la voz de duendecillo de mi hermana…

-profe- me gire y era Mike Newton- que es eso de los mejores actores? No nos habían dicho que habían premiado….

-bueno chicos era una sorpresa… pero veo que no al pudimos guardar mucho tiempo, los jueces del concurso premiaron al actor o actriz mas destacado de la obra, eso siempre lo hacen en silencio, al ganador se le da un premio extra en el viaje que realizan, pero este año hubo un empate… estuvieron deliberando largo rato, hasta que se dieron por vencidos y decidieron premiarlos a los dos….

-y quienes son esos?- pregunto Jake

-bueno… no debería decirlo….-

-hay pero vamos profe si quiere decirlo…

-es que… no lo se…

-vamos profe! Dígalo-

-ya esta bien si de todos modos se van a enterar igual….- saco un sobre de su maleta y lo comenzo a leer-"Por su gran desplante en el escenario, por su química indiscutible, por habernos dejado con la boca abierta ante su actuación… los ganadores del mejor personaje son…."

"_**Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan"**_

_QUE¿?_

_MALDICION…._

"el premio les será rebelado el día domingo por la tarde cuando sea el momento de separarse del grupo…. Lo único que se les pide a los ganadores es que vistan tenida semi formal….Felicidades y que lo disfruten"

QUE?

Pero como habiamos ganado los dos? Que diablos era esto? Ademas tenia que compartir algo con bella y ademas A SOLAS?.... era mucho para mi…

Demasiado!

El profesor comenzó a hablar pero no le preste mucha atención, me Salí del salón y me fui al lobby a regístrame, detrás mió llegaron los chicos, obviamente íbamos a dormir todos en la misma habitación, nos registramos y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo a la habitación, tenia muchas cosas que pensar…

Me senté en el Sillón…. El cuarto era gigante, tenia 4 camas muy cómodas, sala de estar, mini bar, ventanales gigantes por donde entraba la luz y se veía toda la ciudad, sin duda por la noche seria un espectáculo sublime…

-sin duda el premio te dejo mas callado que de costumbre- me gire y estaba Jazz…

-al parecer si…-

-Edward te puedo preguntar algo…-

-claro que si Jazz-

-seré franco… tu sientes algo por Bella?- lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos…. Trate de disimular la impresión- no me mientas Edward porque te conozco bastante para saber cuando lo haces- parece que no me había resultado…

-no lo se Jasper… tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, que ya no se a quien escuchar….

-mmmm te entiendo amigo, pero sabes… te doy un consejo… dale tiempo al tiempo… tu relación con bella no a estado exenta de nada… deben dejar que las heridas que se han provocado se curen, además amigo, debes conocerla mejor, y ella te debe conocer a ti, para que cuando allá una oportunidad se den cuenta como son realmente las cosas y ahí puedan decirse lo que quieran a la cara, pero ya sabiendo como es el otro, no dejándose llevar por apariencias o comentarios de 3º personas…- tenia razón… al igual que mama, esto parecia un complot…

-si Jazz lo se… pero-

-pero nada, no me repliques… solo escucha lo que te dije y piensalo, tal vez un dia me encuentres la razon….

-tal vez Jasper… algún día- perdí nuevamente la mirada en la ciudad que se via por los ventanales, tan sublime y tan tranquila a la vez…

-Chicos va a ser la hora de almorzar!- dijo Emmett saliendo de su habitación…

-si vamos que tengo tanta hambre que podria comerme una vaca vida- dijo Jake sobandose la panza…

-esta bien vamos…- nos encaminamos a los comedores….

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando recorde que habia dejado mi celular en la habitación, tanya iba a llamarme, no queria que pensara que no me importaba….

-chicos deje mi movil en la habitación voy por el, sigan yo los alcanzo-

Me devolvi por el mismo pasillo… pase por una parte donde habian ventanales, por ahí se veia otro extremo de la ciudad, se veia mas her…

-auchhhh….- senti un golpe en seco en mi pecho, alguien habia chocado conmigo, estire las manos para atajar a la persona que iba derechito al suelo- perdon perdon no me….- la mire incredulo… era Bella… era ella, después de una semana de no vernos ni mirarnos ahí estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, su mano unida con la mia provoco una reaccion en cadena que me recorrio hasta el ultimo de mis cabellos, la mire atónito, nos perdimos en los ojos del otro-fije- termino en un susurro… mire y las manos aun seguian unidas, mi estomago extallo en mariposas y mi corazón se disparo a velocidad increíble, casi se me salia por la boca, pero me tenia que controlar, no podía ver debilidad…

-fíjate por donde vas…- articule como pude… y me fui como volando por el pasillo en direccion al cuarto…

-CUANDO DEMONIOS DEJARA DE PASARME ESTO!!!!- grite al entrar a la habitación…

Cuando? Cuando? Cuando?.... cuando seria el dia, que la tocara, la oliera o la mirara y no produjera la avalancha de emociones en mi…. Cuando seria ese dia?

No podia bajar a almorzar asi, nadie podia ver mi debilidad, porque eso era, ella era mi debilidad, si algun dia lo descubriera seria mi fin, podria manejarme a su antojo, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de…. Sentirla….

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YA BASTA EDWARD, BASTA!!!!- grite en el medio de la sala de estar, esto ya era mucho, mi cuerpo reacciono solo con su recuerdo…

Me arranque la ropa con furia y me metí a la ducha de agua helada, necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza, estaba como pegada, bastaba solo cerrar los ojos para que apareciera ante mi… me quede ahí como por 20 minutos y Sali cosi con hipotermia, pero por lo menos la sensación de… deseo…, me habia abandonado… _yo y mis entupidas hormonas adolescentes…_

Me cambie de ropa y me fui al almuerzo, cuando llegue al jardin ya iban en la mitad…

-porque demoraste tanto Eddy-

-no me digas Eddy… no te incumbe…-

-ufff alguien anda con mal humor hoy dia…- dijo mi hermano y rio

-Edward ya sabes de que te disfrazaras mañana?-

-no tengo idea… no se si vaya a la fiesta, creo que no es obligación asistir…-

-AH NO EDWARD CULLEN!.... venimos de paseo no te vas a quedar como el amargado de siempre en tu habitación, yo te buscare el disfraz…

-haz lo que quieras Alice…- comencé a comer y los chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación que no me interesaba, me senti observado, pero no hice caso de la sensación, no queria ver a nadie, suficiente era con la batalla que tenia por dentro…

-bueno y a la noche nos iremos de "RUMBA"- dijo Emmett y comenzo a bailar…

-claro que si!..- eso sera genia exclamo Leah

-nos iremos toda la tarde al salon de Belleza chicos… asi que no nos busquen…-dijo Rose

-nosotros también podríamos ir… un masaje relajante no me vendria nada de mal- dijo Jake moviendo los hombros…

-si tienes razon, sera divertido, entonces ustedes al salón… nosotros al Spa…. Y después intercambiamos…- dijo Emmett levantándonos las cejas…

-es un hecho- dijo Rose, los dos se dieron la mano y se miraron fijamente soltando risitas tontas… no pasaba de este fin de semana en el que ellos no fueran novios… ponia mi nombre sobre ello…

-bueno chicas entonces nos vamos?- dijo Leah…. Todas se pararon y por mis espaldas senti la corriente de aire mas agradable que podia existir, bella habia pasado detrás mio…

-oye y que diablos te paso?, porque vienes todo mojado y con otro cambio de ropa…- pregunto Emmett…

-porque me dieron ganas de bañarme…

-ufff Edward necesitas un masaje RELAJANTE! Esas hecho un hígado hermano…

-si tal vez tengas razon… ire con ustedes al spa…

Nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa, todos nos pusimos trajes de baños y camisetas comodas, hacia un calor de locos.... estuvimos toda la tarde relajándonos, las masajistas nos hicieron de todo tipo de masajes, estuvimos en los saunas y fuimos a nadar un rato en la alberca, Emmett y Jazz jugaron un poco de Tenis mientras Jake y yo jugamos un poco de Foot, no podia perder la practica, además este ya era segundo fin de semana que no teníamos entrenamiento, cuando volviéramos debía ponerme las pilas con eso, no quería perder condición… le tire un pase a Jake y le cayo en plena cara…

-jajajajaja que diablos te pasa- me acerque a el y estaba con la boca abierta y miraba en direccion a la alberca…- que tanto miras…- me gire y creo que adopte la misma expresión de el…

Por las orillas de la alberca venian caminando 4 chicas, reconoci de inmediato quienes eran, mi Hermana, mi mejor amiga, la "novia" de Jake y…. ella, mi pesadilla de ojos verde limon…. Bella… caminaban con paso acompasado y doloroso para el que las mirara, el viento ondeaba su cabello, cuando me fije como venia vestida, mi expresión paso a ser de asombro a…. no se que expresión tenia pero sentía mi boca abierta, solo me faltaba la baba caer por un lado…

-dime que no son las mas hermosas del mundo, míralas parecen modelos en traje de baño…- dijo Jake con su mirada perdida en el grupo…

-si… sobretodo…- demonios estuve a punto de decirlo…

-sobretodo quien?- dijo Jake mirándome rápidamente…

-nada… sigamos jugando?- cambie rápidamente de tema, no me convenía seguir ahondando…

-si claro… -Jake trato de enfocarse y seguimos jugando…

Estuvimos así un rato mas… cuando Emmett se nos acerco algo acelerado…

-LAS VIERON!!! LAS VIERON!!!!! DEMONIOS ROSE ME VA A MATAR DE UN ATAQUEEE!!!!.... CASI MORI AL VERLA ASI DE HERMOSA- estaba dicho… no pasaban mas de este fin de semana

-y porque no te le declaras?- me miro y abrió sus ojotes..

-CLARO QUE SI!-

- esta es tu oportunidad grandote…- dijo Jake palmeándole los hombros…- yo en todo caso no me quedare atrás… de hoy no pasa que Leah es mi novia….

-creo que me uniré al clan de las declaraciones- dijo Jazz llegando desde las canchas…- Alice me tiene como loco, lo único que quiero es…

-ALTO!... no me interesa saber que quieres hacerle a mi hermana…

-lo unico que quiero es decirle que la amo Edward- se rió…

-que bien chicos me alegro por ustedes…espero que todo les salga bien…. Hoy en la noche, como iremos al antro podrian ver como esta el terreno, todavía tienen algunos dias para saber mas o menos como actuar…

-si tienes razon Edward pero de este fin de semana no pasa, mira a esos imbeciles como tratan de embaucarlas- me gire de inmediato y los…. Los…. MALDITOS, hasta me costaba decirlo!!!!, los malditos CELOS! Se apoderaron de mi, habían 5 sujetos conversando con las chicas, pero para mi desgracia eran 2 los que rodeaban a Bella, mi estomago se decompuso al instante…

No fui el único con la misma reacción, porque cuando ya iba de mitad de camino en dirección donde estaban sentí a los otros 3 celosos a mi lado, me produjo una sonrisa…

-Alice….- llame a mi hermana y los hombres me quedaron viendo…

-bueno chicas nos vemos en el antro esta noche…espero que no nos dejen solos…- dijo uno de los sujetos, le guiño el ojos a Bella… MALDITO IMBECIL!!!!

-claro… nos vemos en la noche- dijo ella de manera coqueta…. AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

Los hombre se alejaron, el rostro se me descompuso con solo ver la escena, Bella me miro y yo la traspase con la mirada, estaba furico, estaba que estallaba… por primera vez pude decir a 100 y a ciertas… los celos se manifestaron con fuerza dentro de mi, eso solo podía significar algo…

que necesitan muchachos- dijo mi hermana…

planean juntarse con esos tipos a la noche?-

claro que no hermanito, solo nos estaban invitando… además ninguno de ustedes es nadie como para impedirnos algo…. Vamonos al salón chicas… esta noche debemos vernos deslumbrantes-

Se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, antes de girarse Bella me dedico la ultima mirada, tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba enojada… pero ME IMPORTABA UN COMINO! No iba a dejar que esos malditos la acosaran… me bastaba con Chris como para agregar a dos pelmazos mas… estaba decidido, iba a espantarle a todos los imbeciles del lado…

Malditos!!!! LOS MATARE SI SE LE ACERCAN A ROSE!!!!....

Lo mismo digo… si se acercan a Alice se mueren- dijo Jasper….

A mi no me interesa…- dijo Jake todos lo miramos enseguida

Como? No te interesa que te arrebaten a tu prox. Novia?

No… porque yo confio en Leah… lo mismo deberian hacer ustedes- se cruzo de brazos….- con los chicos nos miramos… solo nos basto una mirada…

OIGAN OIGAN!!! ESPEREN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- grito Jake y voló por los aires hacia la alberca… callo derechito en el medio…

Vamos chicos…. Tenemos que producirnos para nuestras prox. Novias…- dijo mi hermano con cara de seducción…

Nos metimos en la habitación y por primera vez no se que hacia allí… yo no tenia a quien conquistar, porque a diferencia de ellos, yo ya tenia novia, pero si le iba a espantar los buitres a Bella tenia que estar a su altura, el ego de Edward Cullen por primera vez Salio a flote, aunque algunos pensaban que era un engreído por tener a media escuela detrás mió, no era verdad… pero hoy sacaría al Playboy que todos llevan dentro… seria un fin de semana inolvidable… _**al diablo con el Odio… además lo que pasa en las vegas… se queda en las Vegas…**_

**POV Bella:**

**-**como me queda este vestido?- dijo Alice mientras se miraba al espejo…

Estábamos en una de las mejores tiendas de las Vegas, le pedimos permiso al profe agarramos una van con un guía y nos fuimos de compras,… la que había dado la idea era yo, quería verme deslumbrante para el antro de hoy… ya me preocuparía del premio del domingo después…

-te queda precioso Alice… y este como me queda- dijo Leah del otro espejo…

-muy bien… Bella no te vas a probar nada?-

-claro que si, quiero verme deslumbrante para hoy…-

-vieron los rostros de los chicos, hasta Edward parecía estar verde de los celos- dijo Rose dándome una miradita…extraña

-si pero em gusto que nos vieran, haber si por una vez se deciden y nos tratan de conquistar…

-no que querian descubrir que sentian y que querian tantear terreno?- dije con sarcasmo…

-al diablo con el terreno Bella… Emmett me tiene como boba, ya no aguanto a las zorras que se le acercan en al prepa…ESE HOMBRE ES MIO!- dijo Rose con mirada diabólica…

-entonces con mayor razon se tienen que ver hermosas…

-NOS TENEMOS que ver hermosas…-dijo mi hermana la duende…- TODAS, bella, mira que no pase por alto que fue Edward el que encabezaba la comisión de celosos… asi que seguimos con el plan en pie, vestidas para matar chicas… con solo vernos caeran…

-!!!!- dijimos todas al unísono… no se porque pero me emocionaba la idea…

La tarde paso veloz… compramos los vestidos, el mio era SUBLIMEEEE…. Y los de las chicas igual, queria verme hermosa…a la hora de cenar fuimos rápidamente a comer y nos devolvimos a la habitación…. Todos nos quedamos de juntar a las 10:30 en el lobby para irnos al antro…. Todos estaban emocionados…

-bueno chicas comenzó operación producción- dijo Leah cerrando la puerta del cuarto detrás de ella…

Empezamos arreglarnos cada una hacia algo diferente, Alice y Rose nos arreglaron los cabellos y nosotras las maquillamos a ellas, y así nos fuimos arreglando unas a las otras, hasta que estuvimos listas… eran las 10 y estábamos todas paradas en el espejo del baño…

-chicas hoy presiento que será memorable…- dijo Alice con brillo en los ojos…

-yo tambien- dijimos las demás al unísono… nos miramos y nos reímos muy fuerte….

Salimos del baño y sentimos voces en los pasillos…

_-Vamos chicos ya casi es hora, esperemos en el lobby- decía la voz de Jake…_

-shhh!- dijo Rose….- los chicos van saliendo…BIEN así será mayor la impresión al vernos…que genial! Me siento como quinceañera… jajá jajá

-bien chicas esperemos hasta que sea la hora para bajar….-

Nos sentamos en los sillones y abrimos el mini bar, lo bueno de no andar con tus padres o con mis tutores en mi caso, era que podríamos tomar sin restricción, obviamente guardando las composturas… la heredera de los hoteles "Madisson Swan" no puede dar espectáculos…

Nos tomamos unas copas de Martín mientras esperábamos, reímos hasta mas no poder, de las bromas y comentarios sarcásticos de Rose, conversamos de todo, desde Sexo hasta el mejor vestido que habíamos comprado en toda la vida, era genial tener amigas, me recordaron mucho a mis amigas de New York…. El celular de Leah comenzó a vibrar…

-Bueno?

-Leah a que hora van a bajar ya son casi 20 para las 11 y los demas ya se van… solo quedamos nosotros,…

-hay Jake ya va…. Mos!....- a Leah al igual que a todas se nos habian subido los Martinis a la cabeza…

-Estas tomada?-

-claro que no… ya vamos que una van nos espere, bajaremos enseguida…- colgo….

-bueno chicas es la hora… recuerden vamos vestidas para matar y probocar hasta los mas bajos instintos… si estos no caen hoy…. Nos quedan dos dias mas- todas reímos muy fuerte y salimos, definitivamente el alcohol se nos subio a la cabeza…

Llegamos a las escaleras principales del hotel las que daban justo para el lobby, pude ver a 5 deliciosos chicos esperándonos, todos estaban de espaldas… el celular de Leah sono…

-Jake vamos bajando gírate y nos veran- colgo…- bueno chicas… que la fuerza nos acompañe- nos volvimos a reir definitivamente el alcohol se nos subio un poco… Jake y los muchachos se giraron y una sonrisa de inmediato se fijo en nosotras…

Estaban en el siguiente orden, todas parados en una fila mirándonos de frente, por el costado derecho estaba Jake, Jasper, en el medio Edward, y en la otra esquina Emmett, Jake iba muy bien vestido, con unos jeans de color plomo y una camisa blanca con líneas blancas, su cabello corto alborotado como siempre, Jasper iba con una chaqueta de cótele negra y con una polera de color azul ademas de unos jeans de color azul petróleo, Emmett iba con una camisa de color, roja y unos pantalones de tela negros, se veía muy lindo…. Pero Edward… el superaba con creces todas las expectativas.

Estaba vestido con una camisa de color negro con líneas blancas, tenia los 3 primeros botones abiertos, que dejaban al descubierto su hermosa piel nivea, sus pantalones eran de tela negros con zapatos a juego, su cabello emarañado como siempre y sus hermosos ojos verde limon, la primera vista me dejo con la boca abierta, pero mas me dejo con las reacciones de cada uno…

Llegamos al primer piso y empezamos nuestro caminar, era lento, pausado casi en cámara lenta, para que pudieran disfrutar aun mas de la vista, las caras de los chicos tuvieron diferentes expresiones, asombro, nervios, seducción, deseo… las de edward no se quedaron atrás, por primera vez no me miraba con unos ojos duros y enojados …. Si no con ojos llenos de deseo… no era para menos, estaba radiante… y hermosa…

-Chi…Chicas… WOW!.- exclamo Emmett mirándonos a todas de pie a cabeza…- estan… realmente hermosas, bueno siempre lo han sido… pero hoy….- se quedo callado, vimos 4 pares de ojos brillar como nunca lo habian hecho…

-ya chicos vamonos antes de que mojen el suelo- dije encaminándome hacia las puertas, las chicas me siguieron, hoy seriamos las reinas….

Nos subimos a la van seguidas de unos atolondrados chicos que no paraban de mirarnos…

Cuando llegamos estabamos en el centro de la ciudad, los chicos ya habian entrado… el club se llamaban "Five Avenue" y era inmenso, lo de new york se quedaban chiquitos, para que decir de los de albany…

Mientras avanzábamos por las alfombras de la entrada unos periodistas me vieron y enseguida me reconocieron… demonios odiaba a los paparazzis

ISABELLA SWAN!!!! COMO ESTAS??? HACE TIEMPO NO TE VEIAMOS, PORFAVOR SOLO UNAS FOTOS!!!- dijeron apretando incanzablemente los flash sin duda mañana seriamos portadas…

Esta bien- accedi- chicas vengan- llame a las chicas y todas posamos como las diosas que eramos para las fotos… estuvimos como 15 minutos posando… y respondiendo preguntas de los reporteros cuando terminamos nos encaminamos hacia la puerta del club… cuando una voz aterciopelada me hablo…

Siempre tienes que llamar tanto la atención…- dijo mirandome con sus ojos verde esmeralda…

Siempre… pero aun no haz visto nada…. Puedo ser la que le robe el aliento a cualquiera cuando me lo propongo…- dije y lo mire como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, sonrei y me encamine hacia la puerta, senti sus ojos pegados en mi espalda…

Pero eso era lo que queria, queria que sintiera deseo, que sintiera cosas con solo verme, que no pueda ignorarme, que se vuelva loco con solo sentirme cerca… **y este fin de semana lo lograría…**


	23. Se queda en las vegas

_**CHICASSSSSSSSSSSS!!! las ke kerian contacto entre estos dos... aqui lo tienen... ,mi pekeño regalo de navidad... besos a todas y gracias por leerme... bsotes!!!! xD**_

* * *

**POV Edward:**

-dijo que venían bajan…- jake se giro y todos lo hicimos con el… O POR DIOS….

Estaba en el cielo… en mi cielo personal….

Por las escaleras principales de Bellagio venían bajando las 4 mujeres mas hermosas del mundo… pero solo una cautivo mis ojos… Alice mi hermanita, venia con un vestido rosa, corto y tacones del mismo color, además de una flor que adornaba su cabello que hoy estaba liso, Rose, venia con unos pantalones pegados al cuerpo de color blanco y una blusa verde de mangas anchas, su cabello estaba suelto, Leah venia con un vestido de color púrpura hasta la mitad de los muslos, su cabello venia recogido en una coleta… pero ella… Bella, sin duda era la que las alumbraba a todas…

Tenía un vestido hermoso de color rojo, con detalles hermosos en negro, las luces hacian que brillara al compas de su caminar, estaba radiante, hermosa, era mi tortura mirarla y no poder expresar nada, no poder tocarla, no poder…. No poder… demonios, mis malditas hormonas me estan traicionando nuevamente… llegaron al final de la escala y comenzaron a caminar, ahí el tiempo se detuvo y pude observar con detención lo que traia puesto…. El vestido de Bella era corto e insitante a la vez, dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas niveas, tenia un escote recto y tirantes delgados sujetaban su vestido al cuerpo… estaba como la alucinación mas hermosa y subliminal del mundo, la mire a los ojos y no pude contener el deseo que expresaba mi cara, mi boca cayo solo para dejar pasar el aire, estaba sorprendido, cuando pensaba que no se podia ver mas bella, ella batia su propio record y me demostraba todo lo contrario…

Llegaron a donde estábamos y se pararon en frente…

-Chi…Chicas… WOW!.- exclamo dijo Emmett con cara de baboso, se estaba comiendo a Rose- están… realmente hermosas, bueno siempre lo han sido… pero hoy….-

-ya chicos vamonos antes de que mojen el suelo- dijo Bella demostrando el control que tenia sobre mi y las chicas sobre los demas, era increíble lo que podia hacer una mujer hermosa con un hombre, era la perdicion en el cuerpo de una diosa…. Camino hasta la van seguida por sus secuaces, quede estupefacto y mi boca se lleno de saliva al presenciar el escote de su espalda, era el mas pronunciado que habia visto… le llegaba casi a la base… solo lo sujetaban unos pabilos entrecruzados…

4 sujetos torpes intentaron como pudieron subirse a la van, las chicas solo nos miraban sonriendo, sabian que nos habian matado solo con verlas, si era una tortura verla…. Seria peor no tocarla y ademas tener que mancarme que todos la miren… mis celos salieron a flote…

Llegamos al club y nos adelantamos, a pesar de haber recién llegado sentía a las chicas, extrañamente alegres…

-Alice… a caso tomaron?- dije mirando el caminar raro de mi hermana…

-mmmm si solo un poquito unos cuantos martinis para acompañar la interesante platica que tuvimos…

- y cual fue…-

-cosa de chicas Edward…- se dio la media vuelta y se fue a reunir con las chicas…

Los chicos entraron al club, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo sentí que alguien la llamaba, gire mi cabeza por inercia…

ISABELLA SWAN!!!! COMO ESTAS??? HACE TIEMPO NO TE VEIAMOS, PORFAVOR SOLO UNAS FOTOS!!!- dijo un sujeto y comenzó a fotografiarla…

Esta bien- dijo de inmediato- chicas vengan- las llamo y comenzaron a fotografiarse de seguro mañana serian portada en alguna revista… me acerque a ellas tenia miedo de que las acosaran, en especial a una…

Siempre tienes que llamar tanto la atención…- dije sin poder evitarlo, me mordí la lengua por ser tan hablador…

Siempre… pero aun no haz visto nada…. Puedo ser la que le robe el aliento a cualquiera cuando me lo propongo…- mi cuerpo reacciono al instante definitivamente ella si que me robaba el aliento, pero no podia saberlo, si no estaría perdido, pero ya era inevitable, si por algun motivo la habia ignorado, este era el día en el que todos los motivos se iban a la mierda… no podía parar de mirarla y ella lo sabia…. Desplegó esa sexy sonrisa malvada y se fue caminando moviéndose sigilosa y lentamente, definitivamente podria quedarme toda la noche solo contemplándola…-

Como pude seguí caminando y entre en el club detrás de ella… busque con la mirada a los muchachos pero no los vi… Bella siguió caminando, cuando avanzábamos mire rápidamente a nuestro alrededor y los buitres la miraban como sacándole la ropa, estaba que explotaba de los celos y lo peor de todo era que no tenia ningún derecho a reclamar… no podía hacer nada solo detenerme a observar… caminamos un poco mas y vi a los chicos que entraban en el sector VIP, Bella seguia tentandome solo con caminar, estaba…. Deseoso solo de tocarla, extasiado por sentir el olor de su perfume dentro del antro, mi olfato tenia un detector solo para olerla a ella…

-aquí estamos!- grito Jake…. Fuimos a sentarnos y ordenamos algunos tragos, si queria terminar bien esta noche debia de controlarme no queria terminar como la otra vez…. No cometería el crimen de insultar a Bella otra vez, no se porque pero de la obra algo habia cambiado, tal vez no queria aceptarlo pero ya no podia ser malo con ella… era imposible… algo me lo impedia…

-bueno y que vamos a tomar…- dijo Jake abriendo la carta…

- yo voto por algunos martinis… para seguir la tradición… o no chicas?- dijo Leah…

-si seria genial- dijo Bella susurrando de manera muy sexy!... DEMONIOS!!! Si inconcientemente planeaba enloquecerme lo estaba logrando y con CRESES… que iba a hacer???....

Pedimos algunos tragos y comenzamos a beber, las chicas reian y nosotros las mirabamos embobados… estabamos muy bien hasta que los imbeciles de la alberca aparecieron…

-Chicas!... que gusto en verlas… sabria que no nos dejarian…. Quieres Bailar…- dijo uno rubio de ojos celestes, tenia cara de estupido… estiro su mano y miro a Bella-

-claro… vamos…- dijo ella desplegando nuevamente su mirada diabólica…

Los demás chicos se pusieron verdes de la rabia… las chicas tambien habian sido invitadas a bailar… pero este era un juego que podiamos jugar todos…

-mira esos mal nacidos- dijo Emmett con sus puños apretados… mirábamos a la pista y las chicas estaban de lo mas bien bailando con los estupidos esos…

-esos imbeciles, los mataría solo por mirarla….- dijo Jazz

-MIRA COMO LA TOMAN POR LA CINTURA!!!!- dijo Jake casi gritando, sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira…

-pero este juego podemos jugarlo todos….- dije parándome, los mire y todos sonrieron definitivamente habían entendido… caminamos por la pista, las chicas nos vieron que nos acercábamos… solo sonrieron, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al vernos pasar por su lado sin decirles nada… Bella me miro y yo solo le sonreí, mi manera de caminar fue lenta y precisa como para hacer que ella me siguiera con la mirada…. Pase por su lado y le guiñe el ojo… no se porque lo hice, pero si tenia ganas de jugar jugaríamos los dos por igual…

Camine hasta la barra, y ahí estaban muchas chicas hermosas y deseosas por salir a bailar, había una que me llamo la atención, era de pelo cobrizo, tenia rizos y unos ojos castaño claros, vestia un sexy vestido negro con encaje en algunos lados, parecía estar muy divertida con sus amigas….

-Hola- la salude de cerca, ella se giro me examino con su mirada y luego sonrió…

-hola guapo…-

-me preguntaba si no querrías bailar…

-claro que si… pero estoy con mis amigas…

-ah pero eso no es problema…. Yo tambien vengo con mis amigos…

-oh que genial… ya esta bien… vamos chicas…- dijo y las demás sonrieron, Emmett quedo con una morocha, Jasper con una rubia y Jake con una castaña, todo lo contrario de cómo eran las chicas de cada uno… sin duda esto resultaría…

- a todo esto me llamo victoria y tu?- dijo la pelirroja cuando íbamos a la pista…

- Edward- dije y la lleve hasta donde estaban las chicas…

Pude ver los ojos de cada una abiertos como platos al vernos llegar con las muchachas… la cara de Alice, Rose y Leah paso de una sonrisa diabolica a una cara de Celos incontrolable, la de Bella seguía sonriendo… pero no por mucho tiempo…

Nos pusimos muy cerca de donde estaban las chicas ellas claramente podian vernos… y lo hacian muy descaradamente estaban bailando con esos sujetos que les decian cosas al odio pero aun asi nos miraban… tome a Victoria por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar… pegado… la aceque a mi cuerpo, debo reconocer que ella era muy linda y que podria tratar de conquistarla, pero hoy debia de hacer de las mias…

-Bailas muy bien- me susurro mientras la pegaba mas a mi cuerpo, senti que solto un gemido entre dientes, ella estaba sintiéndome muy de cerca, la tenia pegada en mi cuello y su cuerpo se movía junto al mio…

-Edward- me llamo alguien y me gire… era Emmett…

- hermano podemos hablar…

-dime… le pedi a victoria que me esperara y puse toda mi atención en mi hermano tenia cara extraña…

-ya no aguanto mas Edward… debo ir y meterme por el medio no aguanto que ese maldito este manoseandola… ella es mia… no quiero que nadie mas la toque…

-entonces ve por ella campeon- lo anime…

-si pero necesito tu ayuda… tienes que hacerme y hacernos un favor a todos…

-que cosa?- dije enarcando una ceja…

-mientras cada uno tantea terreno con las chicas necesitamos que estes con Bella, cuando nostros desaparezcamos con las chicas seran solo ustedes… podras hacerlo?... por mi?- me miro y puso cara del gato de Shrek…. No iba a ser problema quedarme con ella, el problema seria su cercania y la tentacion de tenerla solo para mi… esto ya se habia pasado de la ralla si seguia asi esta noche terminaria mal…

-bien Emmett… espero que tu idea funcione…

-nosotros tambien… ahora iremos cada uno por su "novia"- hizo las comillas con los dedos- y tu debes de llevarte a Bella… esta bien?

-bien… pero si se tardan avísenme bueno… no quiero estar toda la noche contando luces….-

-bien bien… no te preocupes….- Emmett miro a los muchachos y les hizo una seña estos sonrieron y la devolvieron, nos miramos y los 4 asentimos… era hora… espero que les fuera bien a cada uno… me despedí de Victoria y me encamine a donde estaba Bella, ella estaba de lo mas animada conversando… interrumpí sin contemplaciones…

-Bella…- la llame, ella rápidamente levanto la cabeza sus ojos demostraban incredulidad al escucharme hablarle- ven conmigo….- se separo de su acompañante y me miro extrañada… pero vio a su alrededor y sus ojos fueron de pareja en pareja, parecía haber comprendido lo que pasaba…

-bien…. Vamos… Steve lo siento, nos vemos luego…- el tipo frunció muy feroz el ceño y me miro con ojos asesinos yo solo le sonreí triunfamte tome a Bella lo mas delicadamente posible del brazo y me la lleve a la mesa, definitivamente el tacto era algo que me dejaba sin habla, nuevamente la ola de sensaciones de esparcio por mi cuerpo y mis hormonas reaccionaron….

Nos sentamos en la mesa y ella apoyo su cara entremedio de sus dos manos me miro y nos fundimos en los ojos del otro… yo estaba embelesado mirandola cuando ella rompio el silencio…

-que quede claro que es solo por los chicos que accedí a venirme contigo…

-claro que si nadie dice que sea por otra cosa… mientras esperamos pedire alguna bebida…quieres algo? La mire y no me resisti a hablarle era algo que no podia hacer si estaba asi de cerca… solo nos separaban unos escasos centímetros… antes podia pero desde la obra parece que mi autocontrol con ella habia disminuido alarmantemente…

-Martini- dijo desviando sus ojos hasta la pista, ya no había rastro de ninguno de los chicos…se habían esfumado… era extraño hablar con ella ya que hace 1 semana que no teníamos ningún tipo de contacto…

Llame al mesero ordene su martín y un ron en las rocas para mi, necesitaba algo fuerte para relajarme… nos trajo las bebidas y comenzamos a beber en silencio, podía ver a Bella moverse con cada canción que pasaba, algunos tipos se acercaron a la mesa con la clara intención de invitarla a bailar, pero los aumentaba solo con las miradas aniquiladoras que les dedicaba, tenia que alejarle a los buitres…. Me bastaba con el pelmazo de Chris… tome mi ron al seco, no queria dejar que nadie mas la mirara o la sacara a bailar y solo habia una solucion para eso… me pare y les extendí mi mano…

-bailamos?- le dije y la mire mientras vi que sus ojos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas grandes, sonreí al ver su reacción se había sorprendió muchísimo sus ojos expresaban duda e incertidumbre, sonreí y ella cambio su expresión, se puso de pie, bebió todo el contenido de su copa y se encamino a la pista de baile…

-Vamos- me dijo al pasar por mi lado… senti una corriente electrica recorrer toda mi espalda, era la primera vez que bailaria algo con Bella, hace años que no estabamos tan cerca por querer, la obra habia sido algo "obligatorio" pero esto no… ella podia retractarse en cualquier momento… pero no lo hacia, y me encantaria saber porque…

Llegamos a la pista y estaban tocando una canción muy movida, era de Pitbull "Go girl"… Bella cómenzo a moverse despacio, me evadia con la mirada, era extraño estar ahí con ella y en ese momento…sabiendo que mis mejores amigos y hermanos estaban poniendose de novios afuera.. me sentia raro, hasta tenia envidia, yo raramente recordaba el momento en el que me puse de novio con Tanya… para que decir de los motivos… ya casi eran nulos para mi…

Estabamos bailando muy bien, pero la cancion cada vez se iba haciendo mas sensual y eso repercutia en las parejas que estaban a nuestro alrededor…todos bailaban muy pegados, excepto nosotros… demonios… mis hormonas me traicionaban… y mi imaginacion tambien…

Como por "arte de magia"…. No se si habra sido el espacio o que la pista estaba repleta, pero Bella cada vez se fue acercando a mi, hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron a milímetros, ahí supe lo que era tenerla asi de cerca y solo para mi, senti su calor, la vibración de su cuerpo, no sabia que me pasaba… estaba drogado, estaría así con ella para siempre, la miraba incansablemente, no podía parar, no me podía separar, era algo inevitable, de pronto ella poso sus ojos en los mios y me perdí como tantas veces desde que volvió a mi vida, estaba anonadado por la belleza de su rostro, de ella, era completamente hermosa…. Era una diosa… cuando estaba a solo milímetros de sentirla completamente, sentí su cuerpo estremecer, cerro los ojos y el escalofrió que se sintió hizo que su cuerpo se pegara inconcientemente al mio, y ahí pude fundirme en el calor de su piel…. Aun que estaba cubierta por su hermoso vestido aun así podía sentirla... cerré los ojos y disfrute de la sensación… una sonrisa inevitable se formo en mis labios… estaba a punto de levantar mis brazos para pegarla mas a mi… cuando se separo bruscamente y escondió la mirada… me llamo y no reaccionaba..

-Oye… Edward- me llamo y me estremecí por lo concentrado que estaba, me había pillado con la guardia baja…

-ahh? Eee… que pasa?- conteste pestañando muy rápido….

-quiero ir por algo de beber tengo sed…

-es… ta bien vamos…-

Nos encaminamos al bar…y Bella pidió otro martini y me dejo con la boca abierta… se lo bebió al seco…

-otro…- le dijo al Barman señalando la copa…

-no es asunto mio pero no deberías beber tanto… te puede caer mal…-

-bien lo dijiste… no es asunto tuyo, además no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie…

- bueno entonces te acompaño….- dije y le señale al barman que me trajera uno igual al de ella…

-no tienes porque….- dijo tomándose la otra copa al seco…. O ella se queria emborrachar o tenia una tolerancia increíble al alcohol y le pasaba como agua…

-si lo se… pero quiero hacerlo… además yo tampoco tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie- dije con una sonrisa en mis labios….el barman me sirvio la copa y ella otra vez le señalo que le llenara la de ella… cuando los dos teniamos… me miro con una sonrisa… levanto su copa…

-por los chicos y porque por fin sean felicies…-

-Esta bien, por los chicos y…. por la felicidad de haber alcanzado el verdadero amor…- dije lo ultimo en casi un susurro…

-entonces debes incluirte- demonios me habia escuchado… tenia un oido muy desarrollado, ademas me jugaba en contra que estabamos demaciado cerca… demonios no supe que responderle me quede callado, ella solo me miro y su cara denotaba algo de incertidumbre….

-digamos que…. Puede ser…- dije y ella desvió de inmediato la mirada, pagaria una fortuna solo por saber lo que piensa…

-que convencido suenas- dijo apuntando su copa nuevamente, demonios… que pretendía, era como que queria borrar rapido algo, y con el acohol lo estaba intentando… tomaba como agua a pesar de poner muecas extrañas al tomárselo todo de un viaje…

-a veces encuentras a esa persona especial…. En donde menos… te lo esperas…-

-si en eso tienes razon….-

Era increíble por primera vez en 3 largos meses estabamos teniendo una conversación civilizada, estaba feliz, mi corazon latia a mil por hora de solo escucharla asi tan tranquila…. De pronto tocaron una cancion que me encantaba… vi su rostro y tambien se formo una sonrisa… "Rumba" de Pitbull otra vez….

-vamos?- le dije señalandole la pista…

-vamos- me respondio y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro… mire de pasada haber si habia rastro de los chicos, pero nada, se habian esfumado del club….

La cancion era rapida y a la vez sensual, Bella parecia haber encontrado mas confianza o le estaba haciendo efecto el Acohol, porque ahora bailaba muy cerca mio… y eso me encantaba…. Mi corazon saltaba y tenia toda la piel chinita por solo sentirla asi de cerca…. Sus ojos ya no eran vacios, si no me miraban directamete y ademas sonreia, desplego una hermosa sonrisa maliciosa por toda su cara, se veia endemoniadamente sexy… mordi mi labio inferior, estaban haciendo efectos las hormonas nuevamente… la cancion cambio y paso a ser "Lady" de Dj Mendez, una muy conocida en estos dias… todos hacian las coreografias y pasos, Las mujeres jugaban con los hombres y estos aprovechaban para conquistarlas…

acércate…-

Susurro Bella tan moderado, solo como para que yo la escuchara, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la incredulidad paso por mi cara ademas de mil sentimientos… solo tenia que avanzar medio paso para quedar pegada a ella, lo hice pero cuidando de no acercarme mucho, no sabia cuan serca de ella me queria, ademas tampoco queria arruinar el poco y hermoso contacto que habiamos tenido… me estaba volviendo loco

-Mas Cerca- dijo y me agarro por la camisa y me puso pegado a su cuerpo, cerre los ojos inmediatamente ante su contacto… fue algo demasiado excitante, senti su respiración en mi cuello y me perdi entre las sensaciones que me provocaba, un calor abrazador comenzo a recorrer mi cuerpo y se esparcio por cada parte de este, mi cabeza estaba un poco ida hacia atrás abri los ojos y baje la vista, ella me contemplaba con asombro, pero a pesar de no estar iluminadas pude ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, ademas mordia su labio inferior, un gesto bastante sexy para un caso como este…

Entre mediio de todo lo que sentia, mi cabeza no pudo evitar preguntarse a quien debia de darle la vida y las gracias por tan maravilloso contacto… con solo sentirla me di cuenta que habia sido un estupido, mi corazon por primera vez deseo con todas sus fuerzas que nada de lo que creia de Bella fuera verdad…. Mi loca mente reacciono… si algo asi pasara, no tendria que pensarlo…. Lo dejaria todo por ella…. Me traia como loco.... era la primera vez desde que piso nuestra casa que deseaba tanto tenerla cerca y solo sentirla… mis ojos brillaron con solo pensar en como habían cambiado las cosas, la obra definitivamente era un antes y un después, ahí descubrí cuan fuerte era el poder que ejercía inconcientemente Bella sobre mi… podría moverme como títere si se lo propusiera…

Ella estaba feliz, cantaba y bailaba todo lo que podía, cuando la canción iba por la mitad, comenzamos a sentir gotas de agua caer… por inercia los dos levantamos la cabeza y una Lluvia desde el techo del club comenzó a caer…

-Buenas noches chicos!!!- dijo el animador de Club- para bajarles la temperatura preparamos una fiesta de agua sorpresa…. Vamos…. Suelten el agua!- al decir eso, todas las regaderas de los techos se abrieron, todos quedaron locos… Bella y yo quedamos empapados en pocos minutos… pero seguíamos bailando, en un movimiento Bella se giro y su espalda quedo en mi pecho… ahí fue cuando me morí y volvi a vivir en solo 1 segundo…. Levante mis manos antes de que se escapara y las puse en su cintura, pegándola mas a mi, ella solo recostó su cabeza y dejo que el agua mojase su rostro, yo estaba agradecido del que tubo la EXCELENTE idea de esa fiesta de agua… ayudaba mucho a calmar la avalancha de cosas que estaba produciendo Bella en mi… la canción cambio a una lenta… no estábamos preparados para eso… Bella se despego de mi y sentí un dolor en mi corazón… me indico el bar y nos encaminamos para allá… yo solo llevaba una mueca… no me había gustado nada perder el contacto…

-tienes frio?- le dije al ver que sus manos estaban en su pecho y tiritaba un poco… ademas se tambaleaba, parecia estar un poco pasada de copas…

-nooo…- dijo casi con escalofrio… y se tambaleo por suerte estaba la barra para que se afirmara, mis manos instintivamente la agarraron de los brazos.

-sera mejor que nos vamos al hotel…

-no y los chicos…-

-ellos se iran en una de las vans, ademas si no nos vamos te vas a pescar un resfrio…- su rostro paso de sorpresa a confucion… como era de voluble su manera de ser, un dia te amaba y al otro te odiaba… me miro extrañada, pero un nuevo y fuerte escalofrio me hizo reaccionar, la tome de la mano…

-nos vamos… mira estas helada….-

-tu tambien- dijo y me apreto la mano… solo sonrei…

-deja de jugar y vamonos…mama se enfadara si sabe que te enfermaste por mi culpa…

-hay Cullen si no es tu culpa, no te hagas la victima…

-ya Swan vamonos dejate de excusas…

La arrastre entremedio de toda la gente y salimos del club… afuera para mi sorpresa nos encontramos con Jake y Leah…tomados de la mano…

-y ustedes?... no me digan que se agarraron de las greñas y se lanzaron todo el agua que encontraron?- rio

-no tonto… ubo una fiesta de agua y quedamos empapados… lo demas?

-andan todos los tortolos perdidos- dijo y yo solo rei…

-y tu porque no estas perdido tambien…

-porque yo soy mas rapido y directo- tomo a Leah por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo…

-felici…dades- dijo Bella soltando un suspiro, era declarado estaba mareada…

-ufff… que le diste Cullen… esta que se cae de la borrachera…

-yo nada… bueno en fin nos vamos al hotel… no quiero enfermarme, dile a los demas que nos fuimos…

-si jefe- dijo con la mano en la frente y se fue al club con Leah

como nos… vam…os a ir?- dijo Bella, parecía que el aire le había afectado…

en taxi….

Ahh… que bien- dijo con una sonrisita en su boca, estaba parada pero se tambaleaba...

Quedate parada aquí… ire por el taxi… no camines porque te puedes caer…

Esta bien…Cullen aquí te espero…- dijo y se rio… podia ser tan agradable cuando estaba tranquila… espero que el alcohol no fuera lo principal…

Me puse en la calle y no pasaba ningun taxi, a cada minuto giraba a verla, queria asegurarme que estaba bien… de pronto pasaron muchos, estube como 5 minutos tratando de hacer parar alguno pero nada resulto… senti un grito y mi corazon de paro… era Bella…

-Sueltame desgaciado no me toques!!!- grito y gire mi cara con fuerza, un hombre la sujetaba por los brazos… me acerque a zancadas hacia ellos…

-ven conmigo preciosa, ese vestido te queda hermoso… ven que te divertiras…- el maldito la sujeto del brazo y la estaba arrastrando cuando me le acerque con furia y lo golpee en la cara…

-EDWARD!!! EDWARD YA BASTA!!!- me le lance y el tipo me respondio…

-quien diablos te crees maldito, no vuelvas a tocarla imbecil…-

-y quien eres tu? Deja que venga conmigo- dijo el maldito relamiéndose los labios, mi ira exploto, no dejaria que ningun imbecil de mierda la tocara… nadie podia tocar a Bella… NADIE!....

- y a ti que te importa, dejala en paz o te juro que te arrepentiras… vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate…- dije y avance un poco mas cerca de el cuando senti unos brazos por mi cintura, era Bella deteniendo mi andar…

-NO NO PORFAVOR EDWARD YA BASTA… VETE DE AQUÍ MALDITO- dijo abrasándome por la cintura, rápidamente y por inercia pase mi brazo por sus hombros… no quería que sintiera que estaba desprotegida, yo la protegería… seria capaz de dar mi vida con tal de la suya… otra "consecuencia" de la obra… sentia una necesidad increíble de protegerla, hoy habia salido a la luz…

-hazle caso… LARGATE IMBECIL!!!!- dije y el sujeto solo sonrio e hizo unas muecas… eso habia sido demaciado facil…. Me gire y Bella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas…- estas bien? No te ha lastimado?- dije acelerado y enojado, de pronto un miedo terrible me invadio

-no… estoy bien …. No te preocupes- dijo y dejo escapar un sollozo

-sabes… nunca has sido buena para mentir…- dije y me rei… me miro y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer… lleve mis manos a sus mejillas y seque sus lagrimas… ella debia de estar muy confundida, YO LO ESTABA, tanto contacto abrumaba mi mente, debia de agradecerle a los chicos, por esta maravillosa noche… era genial… definitivamente genial

-hay algun problema chicos?- dijo un a voz ronca, nos giramos y estaban los guardias del antro…

-Si!- exclamo Bella… me solto de su agarre, nuevamente resenti la lejania, lo bueno es que parece que su "mini borrachera" habia pasado- estabamos aquí afuera con… mi novio esperando un taxi y ese sujeto comenzo a molestarme, edward solo me defendio… ese queria llevarme quizas para donde- dijo y me dedico una rapida mirada, seco sus lagrimas y trato de componerse, quede helado solo con escuchar las palabras "mi novio" Salir de su boca, mi corazon exploto y casi salio del pecho…

- es verdad eso?- dijo uno de los guardias…

-eee si si si… es cierto… Bella vamonos…-

-les haremos parar un taxi-

El guardia se acerco a la calle y en cosa de minutos nos trajo uno, le dimos las gracias y nos subimos… le dije donde ibamos y nos fuimos… me fui pensando en todo lo que habia pasado, ya habia llegado a un punto en donde no podia dar marcha atrás… no podia separarme de Bella… no se porque, o tal vez lo sabia pero no lo queria aceptar… quien se enamora de su enemiga?.... al parecer eso era lo que me pasaba pero me daba miedo el saber que Bella no me correspondía… no queria sufrir otra desilusión… esta vez y con todo lo que ya sentia, acabaria conmigo y mi corazon…

-Bueno chicos ya llegamos…- dijo el conductor al estacionarse en el Bellagio, me gire y vi la imagen mas dulce del mundo, Bella estaba dormida y tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro…- parece que tendra que llevar a su novia en brazos joven- rio

-parece que si, pero no hay problema…- le pague y le di las gracias, me di la vuelta y saque a Bella por el otro extremo, la tome en mis brazos y sentí otra vez las corrientes eléctricas…malditas hormonas…

Entre al hotel y todos me miraron extrañados, pero me daba igual, me fui directamente a la recepcion y pedi la tarjeta de la habitación de Bella… me subi al asensor y ella seguia dormida, la alce un poco y ella se pego a mi cuello, era tan reconfortante y a la vez placentero sentir su respiración en mi cuello, desprendia miles de corrientes con solo sentirla asi de cerca… sali del asensor y ella se removio un poco… pero no desperto.

Abri la puerta de su cuarto y su olor a fresias combinado con otras esencias me golpeo de inmediato… cerre los ojos para memorizar muy bien el aroma… camine hasta uno de los cuartos y la deje ensima de una cama… en los closet saque una cobija y le tape los pies, se veia como la mas hermosa al estar asi, la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana y hacia que su figura y su piel se viera mas irreal… me puse de rodillas a su lado, jamas habia estado presenciando esta escena, verla dormir, era algo fascinante… era algo que solo habia descubierto hoy y estaba seguro de poder hacerlo de por vida…

Su respiración se agito un poco, su cuerpo se movio y abrio sus labios para susurrar…

-Edward- mi nombre…. Es que a caso estaba soñando conmigo…- porque… me odias… no…. No….- su expresión de tranquilidad paso a ser de temor y pena… porque? Que era esto? Le dolia que la odiara? Lo sentia, mi princesa de hielo sentia mi indiferencia… era algo que Queria creer, pero sus actitudes me demostraban todo lo contrario, mi corazn se acongojo ante esta idea…. Mire sus hermosos labios hermosos labios rosas y quede prendado, su boca se entreabrió y mordió su labio inferior… solo basto un pequeño movimiento para hacerme reaccionar…

Cuando menos lo pense ya estaba en camino hacia su boca, no podia aguantar mas , lo habia hecho toda la noche y si podia robarle un beso todo habria valido la pena, mi cuerpo me lo pedia, mi mente y en especial… mi corazon….

Toque sus labios con los míos, solo en un roce… pero basto sentir su calor para que mi cuerpo reaccionara… no queria despertarla y que me golpeara por robarle un beso…. acaricie su cara y ella solo sonrió, sus sueños deben haber sido buenos, me alegro saber que era feliz, aunque sea en un mundo donde yo no podía entrar… a donde jamas la podria alcanzar…

-Edward- volvió a susurrar…- Gracias…- basto solo con decir esas palabras para que me desarmara… la mire y solo sonreí, era lógico… como no lo vi antes, a pesar de tanto negarlo… era imposible hacerlo ahora… era tan evidente, era un estupido…

*

*

*

*

**Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ella**… de mi pesadilla de ojos verde limón…

*

* * *

_**felices fiestas para todass!!!!**_

_**las adorooo!! xD**_


	24. Ángeles y Demonios

_**Chicas muxas gracias por sus rwsss me han hecho muy felizzz!!!**_ **_espero que me perdonen por las incanzables faltas de ortografia en mis caps, pero si las corrigo me demoraria mas en subir jakajkaja y me da una flojera, aparte como yo trabajo con suerte me da tiempo para escribir... espero ke me comprendan, igual les pido disculpas chicas..._**

**_bueno xD... les kiero decir ke en blog donde participo h t t p : / / b r a n d o n c u l l e n . b l o g s p o t . c o m / empezare a publicar One Shoot Lemonneros e historias de todo tipo que solo publicare alli, con mis socias y hermanas queremos atraer lectoras alla tambien, asi ke las ke esten interesadas publico los martes y los sabados los one Shoot y las historias estan en construccion asi que muy pronto publicare los prologos... yo les avisare xD... cuidense mucho y las espero en los rws..._**

**_besotes enormes y gracias por seguirme... las adoro! xD_**

**_*_**

**POV Bella:**

_-Vamos?- me dijo mi Odioso enemigo de ojos esmeralda…_

_-donde?- dije y mire a mi alrededor… estábamos en un antro… si lo recuerdo, era five Avenue, era cierto… estamos en las vegas porque nos habiamos ganado un premio… las parejas bailaban, todos reian y pasaba un excelente momento, senti unos dedos calidos posarse en mi barbilla, los dedos de Edward me giraron la cara hacia el, pronto me encontre con esos ojos denuevo que me miraba con un brillo especial…. Hermoso_

_-Ven conmigo….- me tomo de la mano pero no me pude mover, no sabia que hacer, siempre su cercania me dejaba asi, con la guardia baja, mi mente y mi cuerpo no conectaban…- **Ven… confía en mi…**_

_Me estaba pidiendo que confiara?.... después de todo lo que nos habiamos dicho, todo ese odio y veneno destilado…. Pero habia algo en el, algo en su escencia, en su ser que me decia, que me rogaba que lo hiciera… solo respondi…_

_-si… si confió…- mi corazón se disparo…_

_-entonces sígueme…-_

_-a donde?-_

_- a donde el odio no nos podrá alcanzar…-_

_Una luz segó mis ojos…. _

_-donde estamos?- pregunte al mirar a mi alrededor y ver un hermoso prado… estaba de dia… era un hermoso dia soleado, un cielo azul y millones de flores de colores hacian que fuera mas irreal… a caso estaba soñando?_

_-ya te lo dije- tomo y mano y comenzamos a caminar, mire alrededor, habia un lago gigantesco, además de muchos árboles…_

_-estamos…. Donde el odio no nos podrá alcanzar?_

_-si…-_

_-y donde queda ese lugar…_

_-en tu corazón….- su mano se poso en mi pecho mis colores se dispararon, y mi respiración se agito… pronto solo pude abrir los labios y susurrar…_

**_-Edward…. Porque me odias?-_**_ era lo que mi corazón escondía, lo que necesitaba saber, mi alma me pedía una respuesta, necesitaba saber porque el… hombre que me aceleraba el corazón de esta forma me odiaba…_

_-no puedo responder… pero…- su rostro se giro y perdio su vista en los arboles…- debo irme…_

_-No no no…- dije y mi corazón se apretó, sentia una pena que me calaba hasta los huesos, era como un agujero que presionaba mi alma… tome su calida mano y lo sujete con fuerza, el miro mi agarre y mi expresión, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro…_

_-no te preocupes… yo siempre estare contigo, aunque no lo paresca, aunque estemos lejos, estoy aquí Bella… en tu corazon…- puso su mano en mi pecho y mi corazon se volvio a disparar, cuando levante la cabeza el estaba a milímetros de mi boca…. Senti su respiración en mis labios y mi cuerpo se estremecio con su calor… sus labios rosaron los mios en un rose que era la sensación mas maravilloza del mundo, algo que no habia experimentado antes…_

_Nos separamos y sentia mis labios arder, era un calor abrazador que se esparcio por todo mi cuerpo…_

_-recuerda… pase lo que pase siempre estare aquí… en tu corazon, yo te cuidare… tal como hoy….no dejare que nadie te dañe Bella…- su mano viajo por mi mejilla, otra sensación de calor se esparcio con rapides por todos lados… sonrei de inmediato ante su contacto_

_-Edward… gracias- le dije y el solo se aparto con una sonrisa…_

_Camino hasta los arboles… pero mi respiración se detubo al ver hacia donde iba… entre medio estaba Tanya con una sonrisa… ella le abrio sus brazos y el solo se dejo… ella me miro con ojos de victoria… demonios, mi corazon perdio de inmediato el ritmo que llevaba, el que solo producia el… ella paso su mano por uno de sus hombros y se giro para caminar… mi cuerpo se estremecio del dolor… me dejaba por ella… era obio, era lo que correspondia, el debia estar con su novia…_

_No se fue sin antes girarse y mirarme directamente a los ojos… tanya lo forzo a caminar…_

_-No te vayas…- susurre… estaba dolida, tenia pena, por primera vez me sentia derrotada por ella, siendo que jamas habiamos competido, jamas esto habia sido un juego en el que habia una perdedora y una ganadora…-NO TE VAYAS!!!!!- grite pero no resulto el solo se alejo mas y mas hasta perderse entremedio del verde de los arboles…_

_-NO TE VAYASSSS!!!!_

_-_Bella… Bella…- me llamo alguien abri mis ojos y me encontre con la figura de Alice… me lleve una mano hacia mi vista, la luz del cuarto me habia segado…

-A…LICE…. Que pasa…-

-estabas gritando, tenias una pesadilla?- dijo Alice algo preocupada…

-si… creo que si… pero que decia…

-cosas sin sentido… "no no, no te vayas"-

-Awww…- dije y me levante un poco, me desconcerté al darme cuenta de donde estaba… como diablos habia llegado a la habitación…- como… demonios llegue aquí… lo ultimo que… recuerdo…- comencé a pensar… donde demonios…OH!.... oh por dios… demonios que habia hecho…- OH… por dios…- dije con la mirada perdida, me lleve una mano a la boca, al ver la avalancha de recuerdos e imágenes de la otra noche…

-sip…. Lo mismo digo…- dijo Alice sentándose en la cama- dime que recuerdas…

-nose… no se… pero que hora es?- dije mirando a todos lados…

-pfff… ni pienses que ha pasado mucho tiempo… son solo las 3 de la madrugada…-

-y tu vienes del club?-

-si a cabo de llegar…-

-pero… pero….-

-todavía preguntas como llegaste aquí…-

-si…-dije todavía confundida… tenia una idea de cómo lo habia hecho… pero no me aventuraba a afirmarlo…

-bueno… te diré la verdad... Todo lo que vi… pero después no me vengas con reclamos… le reclamas a Edward…

-a Edward?- dije alzando la voz y mis ojos se abrieron como platos…

-shhh…. Deja que te cuente…- dijo y me miro fijo a los ojos… comenzó..

FLASH BACK!:

_Nos habiamos encontrado con jake quien nos dijo que ustedes se habian ido, nos dijo que parecia que se habia desatado la 3 guerra mundial entre ustedes que los habia visto todos mojados, con jasper solo nos miramos y en menos de 10 minutos ya estabamos aquí en el hotel, jake dijo que solo hace minutos se habian ido…_

_Llegamos a la recepción y la recepcionista me dijo que recien habia pasado Edward, nos dijo con una sonrisa que tu ibas en sus "brazos", nos volvimos a mirar pero ahora fue como con desconcierto, subimos rapidamente, Jazz entro al cuarto de los chicos pero no habia nadie… me gire y el cuarto de nosotros estaba entre abierto…solo podian ser ustedes…_

_Entre y estaba todo oscuro… senti un ruido en la habitación y me fui para alla… llegue al marco y casi se me cayo la boca… cuando vi lo que pasaba…_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos aun más grandes de lo que ya los habia abierto…. Demonios que habia visto??????????

-que… que viste- dije con mi lengua enrredada…

_Me afirme del marco y presencia una escena que…. Sabia que algun dia pasaria pero no me esperaba que tan pronto…_

_-_QUE ALICEE!!! QUE VISTEE!!!- LE GRITE…

-YA TRANQUILA!!!- volvió a gritar ella..

_Tu estabas recostada en la cama, tenias los pies cubiertos con esa manta, Edward estaba arrodillado al lado tuyo y…. y…. estaba besandote…_

_-_a…a …a …a…- no podia hablar, mi boca se movia y no emitia nada mas, estaba perpleja… mi corazon se acelero al punto que solo se escuchaba un zumbido, mi cara la sentia arder…

_Si…. Aunque no lo creas… te beso y luego te acaricio en tu mejilla, en tu rostro se dibujo, y literalmete lo digo, una sonrisa… , me parecio que dijiste algo mas y el se quedo como bobo mirandote…_

_Yo no caía en la sorpresa, me iba a dar vuelta para irme y me trómpese con una de las alfombras del suelo, el se giro y nos miramos…_

_-A..Alice..- dijo su cara paso de Susto a Vergüenza, cuando iba a decirle algo, reacciono y salio de la habitación… lo segui, queria hablar con el, pero solo salio y cerro la puerta… cuando volví a la habitación tu ya estabas gritando…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK!_

_-_y eso fue lo que paso…- dijo… yo la seguía mirando y no cabía en todo lo que me había dicho…- sorprendente no?...- dijo y me sonrio…

Yo solo la mire y senti un escalofrió recorrer mi piel….

-Alice?...- una voz llamaba de la sala de estar

-Bella… es jazz, te dejo para que pienses, estaré por ahí con el… nos vemos…

Beso mi mejilla y se fue….

Estaba que no caia en mi asombro, lo unico que pude hacer fue quedarme en blanco y recordar todo lo que habia pasado esa noche, hasta que el sueño me venció finalmente…

A la mañana siguiente, me levante con el estomago revuelto, tenia un dolor de cabeza increíble… me fui derechito al baño, las nauseas no se hicieron esperar… cuando estube lista y compuesta me bañe y vesti, las chicas estaban en el estar y tenian lindas sonrisas que adornaban su cara… me imaginaba porque era…

-Veo que nos levantamos felices el dia de hoy…-

-ni te lo imaginas…. – Dijo Rose…

-y bien muchachas cuentéenme como les fue?-

Me sente y nos embarcamos en una platica, ellas ya tenian novio, todas andaban felices, las sonrisas eran inevitables, me sentia feliz de verlas asi, mientras las chicas me contaban. Miraba de reojo a Alice que me lanzaba miradas extrañas… yo trataba en lo posible de evitarlas pero sabia que me iba a preguntar tarde o temprano…

-Chicas hoy tenemos la mañana libre, porque no vamos a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta de la noche…?- dije casi como suplica…

-si vamos, yo tengo que comprar todos los disfraces de los chicos… ninguno queria ir por ellos…- dijo Alice…

-bueno entonces vístanse y vamos…

Las chicas se arreglaron, cuando estábamos listas, todas fueron a darles los buenos dias a sus novios, el solo hecho de poner los pies en el mismo lugar físico donde estaba edward me producía que el corazón se me fuera a salir, les dije que las esperaba en el lobby, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos, después de lo que había pasado… mis labios ardían constantemente al recordar lo que Alice me había contado… era algo definitivamente para analizar… será que Edward siente algo por mi?.... porque besarme?, porque lo haría…. Mi corazón quería creer que fue por algún motivo…

Me senté en uno de los sillones del enorme lobby del hotel… mire a mi alrededor y la gente caminaba feliz por todos lados, me sentía muy contenta de haber venido, sin lugar a dudas este era el mejor viaje de todos…. Pero había tenido una consecuencia… ya no podia negar que Edward ocupaba una parte demasiado grande de mi corazón,…. Sin quererlo, sin buscarlo, mi odioso enemigo de ojos verdes se habia metido en mi cuerpo y en cada pedazo de mi alma, este era un punto sin retorno, uno en donde solo sabia que lo amaba… y que no podía evitar estar cerca de el… se había convertido en una necesidad….

-Bella?- me llamo alguien por mi espalda, mi cuerpo reacciono con esa voz. Se me puso la piel chinita y miles de corrientes electricas me atravesaron. Era el…

-Edward- me pare rapidamente y nuestros ojos se conectaron, los de el brillaban… los mios creo que tambien, pero me acompaño un rubor explosivo en mis mejillas…

-como amaneciste hoy?... estas bien?-

-e e e e…. si…. S… si… estoy bien….-

-que bueno…. Me tenias preocupado…- levante la vista que tenia perdida en l suelo, solo para encontrarme con los ojos mas bellos del mundo… pero el momento no duro mucho… mi celular comenzo a sonar…. Conteste como pude….

-bue… no?- dije mirando aun sus ojos…. Una voz también conocida me hablo…

_-buenos dias princesa!... como va todo?- _era Chris…

-bien…Chris todo bien- al escuchar con quien hablaba edward reacciono al instante, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás no sin antes mirarme y desarmarme solo con sus ojos al mismo tiempo, y se marcho… _demonios_, lleve mi mano al puente de mi nariz y me sente nuevamente…

Hablamos por un rato y cuando las chicas bajaron nos encaminamos de inmediato a la van, la compra de los disfraces fue todo un chiste Alice corría de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo que veia, cada uno tendriamos como 3 opciones minimo de cada disfraz, no queria ni ver a Carlisle cuando viera el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta…

Llegamos al hotel, casi para almorzar, comimos juntas con los chicos, mire a edward pero el ni me hacia caso, parecía que algo lo hubiera molestado, trate de no darle importancia, no quería deprimirme…

El día paso rápido, en la tarde nos fuimos al salón de belleza a hacernos los peinados, yo ya sabia que disfraz me pondría me habia encantado, a penas lo vi, me enamore… a la hora de la cena hicimos lo mismo que ayer, bajamos rapidamente a cenar y nos devolvimos a la habitación, Alice le paso los disfrases a los chicos, cada uno iba con nombre, les dijo que escogieran el mejor, pero que iban con una sugerencia de cual podria ser…

Eran casi las 11 de la noche y estamos casi listas, estaba poniendome unos aretes…

-Lista para hoy?- me gire y estaba Alice…

-claro que si, lo pasaremos fenomenal…-

-si claro, pero dime una cosa… dejaras las cosas asi?-

-asi como?

-ya sabes no te hagas la desentendida…. Aclararas lo que paso ayer, lo que yo te conte- bueno si aclaraba eso tenia unos cuantos puntos que tocar tambien…

-no lo se Alice…. No quiero que Edward me dañe mas de lo que lo ha hecho… sabes que nos hemos dicho miles de cosas y que cada uno guarda cierto resentimiento por el otro… no es llegar y… hablar…

-si lo se, pero es tiempo de que superen lo que ha pasado y de que hablen… no crees que seria bueno que le explicaras a Edward al igual de cómo lo hiciste conmigo, porque antes eras altanera…

-todavia lo sigo siendo Alice… no he cambiado…

-eso es lo que tu crees bella… si te vieras como estas… eres un dulce- rio

-no me causa risa…

-es que es bueno, antes eras la bella dura y sin sentminentos, la que llego a mi casa con plan de guerra y ahora… te enamoraste de tu enemigo…

-no se Alice… yo se lo que siento pero no se lo que le pasa a Edward… ya te dije, no quiero que juegue conmigo, creo que no lo podria soportar…

-pero para eso hay solo una salida… averigua, mañana tienes la oportunidad perfecta, en su "salida!"- hizo las comillas con los dedos

-si… creo que lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada…

-manten tu mente y tu corazon abiertos bella, puede que las cosas cambien para mejor… uno nunca sabe….

-o para peor… no lo sabemos…

-pero no nos quedaremos con la duda…. Cierto?-

-cierto-

_-chicas ya es hora de irnos!_- grito Leah desde el estar…

-vamos Bella…- salimos y nos sonreímos al vernos… estábamos todas hermosas…

-Chicas, Jake me llamo y me dijo que ellos ya habían partido a la fiesta, que nos encontráramos allá… - dijo Leah

-bueno entonces vamonos- dijo Rose…

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos fuimos... en la van todas íbamos conversando, hoy no habíamos querido tomar nada, por lo menos yo no quería revivir la vergüenza de anoche, aparte que me había hecho hacer cosas… que no me arrepiento, pero si me da un poco de pena, bailarle sexy a Edward, no era una opción esta noche…. Creo…

Llegamos y parecía que estuviéramos en el otro extremo de la ciudad…. El club se llamaba "Sleeppy Holow" , como la película… era sorprendente estaba todo adornado, tenia velos y estatuas por todas partes, parecía que entráramos a halloween otra vez… el guardia de la puerta nos pregunto quienes eramos, busco en una de las listas y nos dejo pasar inmediatamente ademas nos puso las pulseras que correspondia a "fiesta VIP". Al entrar era aun mas sorprendente tenia pantallas, gigantes, jaulas y cosas asi, era como una casa las casas del terror, ademas de estatuas y de que todos en el lugar llevaban disfraz, comenzamos a caminar y mire a las chicas estábamos hermosísimas sin duda a los chicos les encantaría….Todos eran muy sexy.

Alice estaba vestida de mariquita, llevaba un vestido pegadisimo al cuerpo, era de escote recto, de color negro, después el corsé era de color rojo con puntos por todos lados de color negro, y la falda era unos velos coritos de color negro, tenia pantimedias de color negras y tacones de punta alta a juego…. Ademas de unas adorables antenitas…Leah tenia un traje como de indiana Jones pero de mujer, llevaba una falda cortita en punta y una chaqueta de color café, un top de color beige que dejaba al descubierto su tonificado estomago, para complementar el atuendo llevaba una cantimplora cruzada y un gorro de vaquera del mismo color del traje, Rosalie llevaba traje de policia, tenia solo un body de color azul con las insignias, dejaba en exposición la longitud de sus piernas, llevaba unas pantimedias de red y las botas a juego ademas de la gorra, su cabello iba suelto…. Sin duda a Emmett se le correría la baba. Y yo… bueno el mio era algo mas ostentoso solo porque tenia mas adornos…

yo iba disfrazada de Angelito… y me sentia asi, solo me rei por mi oportuno comentario, mi disfraz era un vestido pegadisimo al cuerpo de color blanco, tenia un corse de escote con forma de corazon, que se acoplaba perfectamente a mis pechos, realzandolos aun mas y terminaba en una faldita amplia que tenia por toda la orilla detalles en blonda… el vestido tambien estaba adornado por cintas de color plateado, en la desembocaura del escote tenia una rosita de cinta, que lo adornaba, pera abajo mis piernas solo las cubrian unas pantimedias blancas hasta los muslos y tacones de taco alto a juego, mis alitas eran de tamaño de mi espalda y sobresalían, viéndose encantadoras, además de mi perfecta aureola que daba el toque perfecto al traje…

avanzamos un poco mas, y encontramos la mesa, casi se me cayo la boca al suelo cuando vi como venian los chicos, TODOS HACIAMOS JUEGOS!... demonios ALICE!!!!.... alice y sus ideas locas…

Jake iba de Indiana Jones, Jasper iba al igual que Alice de "mariquito", Emmett iba de preso, tenia el traje a rallas completo y el gorro, ademas de un ojo moreteado, pero casi me caigo de espalda cuando vi a Edward, no porque hiciéramos juego si no porque se veía endemoniadamente sexy y hermoso…. Estaba de Diablo, nuestra combinación perfecta,… solo me sonreí al verlo…

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y levantaron sus caras, paso lo mismo del día anterior, se nos quedaron viendo como bobos, se les corría la baba, me puse feliz al ver que Edward no me quito los ojos de encima de seguro que se había sorprendido de lo singular de nuestros disfraces, pedimos una ronda de tragos y comenzamos con nuestra fiesta

Podía ver a todos los del curso bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta, hasta el profe estaba feliz bailando con los demás… me tome mi Gin al seco… hoy tenia que tomar algo un poco mas fuerte, sin duda tenia que controlarme… estaba con los nervios de punta por todo lo que sucedió el dia anterior, estaba prendada de no se que cosa cuando senti la voz, mas sensual y bella del mundo…

-Bella?- me llamo, gire mi vista y estaba sentado a escasos centímetros de mi…

-y… los demas?- pregunte algo nerviosa…

-fueron a Bailar…-

-Awww…- dije algo avergonzada, como tan estupida para no darme cuenta…

Nuestra conversación se corto, estuvimos mucho tiempo solo bebiendo y mirando la nada… cuando un tipo se acerco tambaleandose a la mesa…

-Hola pre…preciosa- un aroma toxico a Acohol golpeo contra mi nariz… mire hacia arriba y era el sujeto de la piscina, Steve, parecia que estaba todo el hotel invitado a la fiesta…

-hola… Steve-

-veo… que me recuer…das- estaba completamente borracho…

-si… claro….-

-que bueno… entonces vente vamos a bailar…- dijo y me agarro de la mano… cuando me iba a levantar, mire a Edward el me miro con el ceño completamente fruncido, estaba enojado y yo asustada, me miro y reacciono al instante…

-Déjala- le dijo al sujeto y lo solto de mi mano…

-Edward…- susurre y el se paro a mi lado…

-y tu quien eres… entro metido… a…ayer me la quitaste pero hoy no te dejare…- dijo e intento volver a agarrarme. Edward me puso en su espalda, fue un gesto hermoso intentaba protegerme…

- a ti no te importa, pero para que te quede claro te lo dire, _Bella es mi novia_ asi que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, o te rompere la cara imbecil….- pase mis manos por su cintura y el me las sujeto en su estomago, ese gesto por mas simple que fuera le dio a entender que no debía de meterse con el… me protegia…

-Oh!...- dijo hizo una seña con sus manos de despedida…- tu te lo pierdes niña… a…adiós…- y se fue….

Edward lo miro hasta que se alejo completamente… despacio fui quitando las manos de su cintura pero el me las agarro…se giro y quedo a escasos centímetros de mi cara…

-No quiero que te acerques a ese tipo… no tiene buenas intenciones…-

-si… si esta bien… no lo haré....

-y ahora vamos…..-

-donde?- me tomo de la mano y me encamino…

-a bailar antes que otro imbecil intente sobrepasarse…-

Nos dirigimos hacia la pista, me paso por delante apegandome a su cuerpo, mi cabeza se fue involuntariamente hacia atrás y solte un gemido del que solo yo misma me pude percatar, nuestros ojos se conectaron pero era diferente, el sentmiento de esta vez, no era algo pasional, si no algo de corazon… los sentimientos que despertaba mi "enemigo" cada vez se hacian mas fuertes, y comenzaban a darme miedo… miedo de llegar a un punto y no poder controlarlos…

-sabes que soy el diablo mas envidiado del mundo- me dijo al acercar sus labios a mi oreja, me separe y enarque una ceja, el me volvio a acercar….- porque esta noche el cielo esta de mi lado…y un angelito se vino conmigo… dios debe estar enfadado…- me rei, parecia tan natural su comentario…

-entonces…- me acerque a su oreja, cerre los ojos y disfrute del momento- yo le pedire que te perdone por llevarme al lado oscuro…

-no necesito su…. Perdon…. Si …. Tu… - me dijo en un susurro, estabamos a escasos centímetros, demonios, como la vida me ponia semejante prueba sin duda me queria ver morir, pero reconozco que lo haria feliz si fuera en sus brazos…._ Hay bella estas dejando volar mucho la imaginación_… decia mi olvidada voz mental…

-si tu que…?- le dije con una sonrisa, sus ojos y lo mios parecian faroles por el brillo que desprendían….

-si tu… vienes conmigo…Bella…- me dijo y una sonrisa torcida se desplego por todo su rostro, estaba embobada mirándolo, hace años que no quedaba asi solo con sus sonrisas, cuando niños siempre me quedaba mirándolo por mucho tiempo cuando sonreia, es que era… perfecto, y parece que muchos años después seguia teniendo el mismo efecto… uno que salio con mucha fuerza…

Cuando menos lo pensé nos estábamos besando, no estaba segura de quien había comenzado pero el hecho era que nuestros labios nuevamente estaban juntos y haciendo como las otras veces el complemento perfecto…

Sin duda estábamos locos, en una disco llena de nuestros compañeros, que sabían perfectamente que nos odiábamos a muerte y mas encima sabían que Edward estaba con tanya, esto estaba mal… pero seguí besándolo, lo siento, conciencia o lo que sea que me estuviera intentando hacerme razonar… no habia espacio para la cordura en este momento…

-Esto...- nos separamos en busca de oxigeno… sentia mis mejillas arder… nuestras frentes quedaron juntas sintiendo la respiración del otro…- esto…. No esta bien… Edward….

-nos… quemaremos en el infierno… por este pecado, _Angelito_….-

-pero… es un pecado… estoy dispuesta… a llevar…- al decir esto Edward se pego nuevamente a mis labios dejandolos aprisionados por mucho tiempo mas, parecíamos locos besándonos en el medio de la pista, pero no importa… si me encerrarían por disfrutar de un beso asi…

Yo misma seria capaz de irme a entregar… la canción que sonaba era algo lenta, fue perfecta para el momento, pero no sabia que hacer… cuando nos volvimos a separar Edward paso su manos por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo… puse mi cabeza en su hombro y mire a nuestro alrededor, por suerte no vi a nadie… si teniamos suerte y ayuda divina nadie habria visto ese beso…

-Porque no nos vamos a la mesa…-dije y el solo asintio, sabia que corriamos peligro si alguien nos veia, yo no odiaba a tanya y jamas podria hacerle daño a alguien mas, aunque eso me costara mi felicidad…

Llegamos y para nuestra mala suerte los chicos estaba ahí, todos nos miraron con sonrisas… demonios espero que nadie nos haya visto… todos pedimos algo de beber y nos enfrascamos en una conversación trivial… cuando podía miraba a Edward y muchas veces lo había descubierto mirándome, eso hacia que me sonrojara aun mas…

-Chicas hora de retocarse el maquillaje…- dijo Alice

-no yo esto….- antes de que terminara Alice ya me habia tomado del brazo…

-ni se te ocurra quedarte Isabella, o te arrepentirás…- dijo y me fulmino con la mirada…

Me llevo de carreras al baño, como era su costumbre reviso si había alguien, para su suerte y mi desgracia no había nadie… las chicas entraron y todas me acorralaron en la muralla…

-Te lo tenias bien guardadito, Eh? Angelito?-dijo Leah

-Bella acaso estan locos?.... si tuvieron mucha suerte solo los habremos visto nosotros….- dijo Rose…

-Ya chicas… basta… solo te hare una pregunta y por tu bien me tendrás que responder con la verdad… dime…

_-Estas enamorada de Edward?...._

Abrí mis ojos como platos sin poder ocultar el evidente sonrojo que recorrió mis mejillas….

_-Si Alice… ahora es inevitable… lo amo… _pero debo alejarme de el… por tanya, porque no quiero dañarla… no quie…

-Hay Bella como eres de tonta, estas perdiendo la razon?.... no vas a luchar por el?

-no Alice… lo siento pero yo no sere la que le arruine la vida a alguien… si el quiere terminar con ella que lo haga, pero que no sea por mi causa…

-Bella demonios, como eres cabezota…-

-No Alice… y escúchenme todas les prohíbo que alguna le hable a Edward de lo que pasa aquí, yo seguire las cosas como siempre y mantendré el menor contacto posible… cuando lleguemos a Albany-

-cuando lleguemos?- pregunto Rose…

-si…. Porque no perderé la oportunidad que tengo de estar a solas con el mañana…- sonreí

-así se habla Bella!!!!- dijo Alice levantando los brazos…

- ya vamonos antes de que empiecen a sospechar…

Salimos del baño y la noche paso tranquila, cuando nos reunimos con nuestros compañeros algunos nos lanzaron miradas acusadoras, de seguro nos habian visto… DEMONIOS!!!, mejor razon para no acercármele… todo lo que resto de la noche no me le acerque, saque a bailar a los muchachos, quienes aceptaron felices, tampoco queria desatar su ira…y meterlo en problemas si alguno se sobrepasaba conmigo…

La fiesta acabo y nos fuimos a las vans… llegue a mi habitación con los labios y el cuerpo ardiendo, la sensación de amor y de pasion que despertaba en mi era algo que jamas podria negar, me dormi recordando sus ojos y es brillo que tenian al besarme….

El dia domingo fue algo mas monótono que el sábado… las chicas salieron todo el dia con sus novios, yo me levante temprano y me fui del hotel, no queria que edward y yo estuviéramos solos hasta la noche, no queria seguir comentiendo errores…al pasar por el centro, recorde que debia vestir semi formal esta noche, asi que me pase a una de las tiendas mas exclusivas del centro y me probe algunos vestidos, cuando encontré lo que buscaba nos fuimos de alli, almorcé en un restauran de centro y en la tarde segui buscando el vestido ideal, ya había comprado unos cuantos pero no tenia el perfecto para esta noche… sin duda el comprar y ver vestidos me relajaba, ya decía yo que mi hobbie predilecto era comprar, por eso Alice era mi gemela, amaba las compras tanto como yo… cuando llegamos a una tienda que se llamaba "Chantilly" , encontré el vestido que me robo el aliento, me lo probé y me enamore, sin duda tenia que verme perfecta, esta noche seria la ultima que permitiría cualquier tipo de contacto entre Edward y yo….

Llegue al Hotel cerca de las 5, lo que me daba tiempo perfecto para ir a al spa y al salón….

Estuve algunas horas relajándome y consintiéndome, realmente este fin de semana habia sido algo…revelador pero a la vez estresante, habia tanto que controlar… cuando volví a la habitación aun seguía sola, mire hacia el suelo y había un sobre… decia _" Srta. Isabella Swan"_

_"Señorita Swan:_

_Usted y El señor Cullen son los ganadores del premio individual al mejor actor, para recibir su premio deben estar en el lobby a las 9 de la noche… para su premio especial… le recordamos que debe ir semi- formal…._

_Sea puntual…_

**_Gerencia "Hotel Bellagio"_**

Demonios ya eran casi las 8, estaba casi en la hora, comencé a arreglarme muy rápido, las chicas llegaron y me ayudaron con lo que faltaba, todas se quedaron sorprendidas al verme… al mirarme hasta a mi se me cayo la boca…

-ese vestido fue hecho para ti amiga…- me dijo Alice…

-estas bellísima Bella, Edward quedara con la baba colgando.- dijo Leah yo solo rei…

-ya vete que seran las 9…- me anuncio Rose…

-bueno nos vemos…. Deséenme suerte…

-Suerte- dijeron todas al unísono…

Camine por los pasillos a una "cita" insierta, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, no sabia que esperar… solo sabia que después de hoy, Edward y yo volveríamos a ser unos extraños, después de hoy sepultaria todos los deseos y este amor que casi se me desborda del pecho…

**_Tal y como lo hice hace algunos años atrás…_**

-

-

-

-

-

*

**_espero ke les haya gustado el cap, las ke tengan ideas para el premio ponganmelas en los rws y les dedicare el capitulo siguienteee!!... animense a comentar xD..._**

**_las adoro!_**

**_(L)_**


	25. Solos Tu y Yo

_**chicas estoy nerviosa.**......................... jakajkjakaj _

_porke se preguntaran porke este es un cap muy importante y no quiero defraudarlas... espero que les guste..._

_.bueno al final explico un poco de porque el cap fue asi... espero entiendan... trate de atender a todas las sugerencias... Feliz dia de los Inocentes!_

_**ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO PARA: carlita16, Bella de Cullen Swan, Gabi Masen, raisarts, aleiram, karin cullen, Ginegine, Alejandra de Cullen, FrannCullen, mary, vampirass100, Beatriz Cullen, sweetcullen12**_

_las adoro... y gracias por sus maravillosos aportes xD_

*

*

* * *

_*  
_

**POV Edward:**

Estaba en mi habitación… solo tenia el espejo como testigo de mis pensamientos, atrás mió veía 3 figuras, estaba inquietas y deseosas se solucionar todo lo que mi corazón tenia por dentro…

-Edward… estas jugando con fuego- dijo la voz de uno de mis amigos… Jake…

-lo se…- respondí…

-la amas?- pregunto mi Hermano…

-Si- respondí seguro…- pero no se si ella lo hace…- ahí estaba la duda… estaba el problema…

- y si ella lo hiciera… y si dejaran atrás todo ese maldito odio y pudieran empezar algo… resultaría?

-no lose… además…

-además esta Tanya- dijo Jazz, mis dedos se pusieron torpes, desistí de tratar de anudar mi corbata…

-si lo se…, pero eso es algo que solucionare cuando llegue a albany, no puedo continuar con ello, Bella me ame o no… no puedo seguir haciéndole daño, es algo que jamás me perdonaría

-esta bien…- dijo Emmett- solo esperamos que tomes la decisión correcta hermano, si vas por Bella, ojala que sea por tu bien…

-eso espero…- le respondí- bueno ya es hora… bajare de inmediato la espera me esta matando…

-son 15 para las 9….- dijo Jake mirando el reloj de la pared…

-es suficiente…bueno chicos nos vemos…-

-suerte- dijeron todos al unísono…. Asentí y Salí por la puerta de la habitación…

Camine por los pasillos del hotel y me metí al ascensor, los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpeaban en mi cabeza…esos besos, los roses, la respiración agitada… no podia ser otra cosa…ella debia de sentir algo, no podia ser indiferente a todas esas sensaciones, yo hace mucho tiempo me di por vencido y no luche mas contra este sentimiento, pero hoy debia descubir que era lo que pasaba con ella… y lo conseguiria…

Llegue al vestíbulo y todavía no bajaba,… me sentia nervioso, las manos me sudaban, algunos de los chicos, que se dirigian al comedor para la cena, me miraban de manera extraña tienen que habernos visto ayer, a esta hora no dudo que el rumor se esparcio por todos los que estabamos aquí e incluso que ya llego a oidos de tanya en Albanny, pero al diablo… mi vida era primero, mi corazón estaba que explotaba con tanto que tenia guardado… pero no se porque no podía olvidar todo lo que habia pasado… llamenme loco, resentido, pero no se que pasa con ella, me desconcierta al punto que parece que no la conociera, cuando pienso que hará algo, sale con otra cosa totalmente diferente, por eso es que siempre me sorprende… quisiera saber que hay dentro de su corazon, porque con todo lo que he visto estoy seguro que de piedra no es…

-Edward…- sentí un susurro en mi espalda, miles de corrientes eléctricas y sensaciones se desplegaron por todo mi cuerpo, reconocería esa voz entre mil… me gire y ahí estaba, mi boca se entreabrió al verla tan hermosa… me dejo sin aliento…

-Bella…- le respondí mirándola fijamente a los ojos… ella se dio cuenta me quito su vista y un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, a pesar de haber visto este acontecimiento, cada vez me maravillaba mas con sus reacciones tan…. Humanas… sin duda no era de piedra, ni era la niña altanera y frívola…. era solo Bella… tenia un vestido hermoso, era hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, vaporozo, que se balanceaba cuando caminaba, de color Violeta, su cara casi no traia maquillaje, eso siempre la hacia destacar mas, era una belleza natural… solo sus ojos estaba demarcados, tenia una flor que recogia la mitad de su cabello…

- Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen,?- dijo un botones parado a nuestro lado… los dos asentimos- vengan conmigo por favor…

Nos llevo afuera… cuando salimos pude ver ese gran escote que partia su espalda, el vestido era cruzado adelante pero descubierto en la parte de atrás… llegamos afuera y había una enorme…. Una gigantesca limusina de color negro que tenia el logo de Bellagio en sus puertas…

-Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen…. Bienvenidos a su premio especial…- dijo el botones indicándonos la limusina…

-Muchachos….- nos giramos y estaba el profesor…

-Profesor… en que consiste este premio?- pregunto Bella atropelladamente…

-bueno chicos… su premio consiste en…. Una cena, un concierto y un sorpresa al final de la noche….

-demonios mas sorpresas- murmuro Bella por lo bajo…estaba molesta…

-Chicos les aseguro que lo disfrutaran,… bueno ahora partirán con la cena en un restauran del centro… váyanse y que lo disfruten….- indico que nos subieras y así lo hicimos…

Bella fue con el ceño fruncido todo el viaje, no sabia que le pasaba… pero no me quedaría con la duda…

-Bella…- la llame ella se giro y ahora su expresión era como de torturada, se veía un poco incomoda con todo esto….-se que es… tal vez extraño que estemos así, pero creo que necesitamos hablar… hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar…

-Lo se… créeme que lo se… - bajo su vista y pude ver sus ojos brillar…

-entonces?.... quieres hablar conmigo?- le dije levantando su rostro con mis dedos…

-si… debemos hablar…-

Llegamos al restauran…. Ni siquiera supe como llegamos tan rápido… cuando nos bajamos quede sorprendido… jamás pensé que cenaríamos aquí, estábamos frente al "Eiffel Tower Restaurant", es uno de los mas famosos de la ciudad, aparte de tener una decoración exquisita, yo ya habia senado muchas veces con papa y mama aquí, pero esta vez era diferente… cenaria en compañía de Bella…

_-__Bonne nuit, dame et seigneur- _Saludo el encargado de la puerta…

-_Bonne nuit, seigneur- _respondio Bella en un perfecto frances… esta mujer era una caja de sorpresas…

Nos subimos hacia el ascensor que nos llevaba hasta el piso 11 en donde estaba el restauran, cuando llegamos un mesero nos saludo…

_-Bonne nuit, ont réservation?-_

_-si, au nom d'Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, proviennent du Bellagio-_ una sonrisa de desplego por su rostro…

_-__ou ... s'il vous plaît passer le tableau nous listons pour vous, suivez-moi…_

El mesero nos indico que lo siguiéramos, yo también hablaba francés además de otros idiomas fluidos, pero no quería decir nada, el solo hecho de escucharla hablar era un verdadero placer…

_-__votre tableau est au douzième étage, prenez l'ascenseur et est immédiatement venu- _nos dijo indicándonos el ascensor, parece que tendríamos la cena en el VIP que tenia el restauran….

-_merci monsieur_- dijo Bella y nos subimos al ascensor… oprimimos el botón que decia VIP y comenzamos a ascender…

-_ne te connaissais pas si bien parlé français…-_ me miro sorprendida, pero sonrió

_-C'est un de mes talents cachés…-_

El sonido de una campanita nos indico que habiamos llegado… cuando las puertas del asensor se abrieron quede maravillado con lo que habia… era todo perfecto… perfecto para esta noche…

_-bienvenue à votre dîner, Seigneur. Cullen, Miss Swan ..._

_-Merci- _Respondimos al Unísono

El salon estaba vacio, no habia nadie mas que nosotros, solo eran algunas mesas las que lo rellenaban. Era el lugar mas exclusivo del restaurant y esta noche era solo para nosotros… salimos del asensor y tuve una vista completa de la decoración… era un enorme piso, que tenia ventanas por todas partes, el suelo estaba cubierto de madera petrificada que le daba un toque de clase al lugar, en el suelo habia un camino de pequeñas velas, que alumbraban hasta el final del salon en donde estaba nuestra mesa… caminamos hacia donde nos llevaban las pequeñas luces… era una mesa solo para 2 personas, en uno de los platos tenia una hermosa rosa roja, obviamente era el lugar de Bella… las velas rodeaban toda la mesa…. Dándole un toque realmente mágico…

-Esto… es increíble… jamás había… tenido una cena así de…-

-Romántica...- termine la frase ambos nos miramos y nos sonrojamos… era verdad esto se acercaba…. Quiero decir esto ERA una cena romántica… era aun mas complicado…

_-__S'il vous plaît prenez place, de même aujourd'hui j'ai préparé un plat spécial, le chef préparer leur plat de spécialité "Eiffel"-_

_-Merci…._ – el mesero se perdio por el camino de velas…

-con tanto frances me parece que de verdad estamos en Francia…

-si tienes razon… pero.. este lugar…

-es realmente hermoso… -termino ella

De las ventanas teniamos una vista panoramica de toda la ciudad…se viea esplendorosa tanto color, tantas luces, tanta vida…

-ya no puedo entender lo que pasa Bella… estoy… confundido- me era difícil expresar todo lo que tenia dentro, tantos años guardandolo…

-yo estoy igual… Edward. Es complicado Odiarte y al Otro dia…

-Dilo…- le exigi…

-nada Edward… me confunde demaciado Odiarte y después andarme besando contigo… es ilogico…

-si… tienes razon- ella se reprimia las ganas de hablar…- pero… de verdad tenemos que odiarnos tanto… sabes con el paso del tiempo he empezado pensar que debemos olvidar el odio… sabes?, nos hace daño a los 2…-

-eso es algo que deberiamos haber descubierto del principio…. Nos habriamos ahorrado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza…

-si tienes razon… pero nunca es tarde… cierto?- la mire y ella aun tenia dudas…

El ascensor se abrio y entraron 3 meseros con nuestra cena… cuando se fueron un silencio inundo el salon que fue rapidamente despejado por la musica que comenzo a sonar a nuestras espaldas….

-parece que piensan que somos novios…- dijo Bella secandose la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta…

-parece que si- le dije dandole un sorbo a mi bebida…

Seguimos comiendo, el silencio aun con la musica acompañandonos era muy fuerte, terminamos de cenar, estabamos comiendo el postre cuando Bella me miro con sus hermosos ojos verde limon, que a la luz de las velas se veian aun mas incadecentes…

-Porque, Edward?....- me dijo y yo quede sorprendido… que era lo que queria preguntar…

-porque que Bella?-

-porque tenemos que hacernos daño… porque tenemos que odiarnos… que paso Edward… que paso para que este odio creciera y se fuera adueñando de nuestros corazones…- lo solto de repente me sorprendi al escucharla…

-No se Bella… solo puedo decir que lo hecho hecho esta, nada cambiara nuestro pasado… pero somos nosotros los que debemos cambiar nuestro futuro, por lo menos ahora… podríamos llevarnos mejor… no crees….- me rei y ella me quedo mirando. Mi estomago reacciono y mi corazón se acelero… debía de hacer algo para acallar esta situación…

-Ven Conmigo…- le dije y extendí mi mano… ella habrio los ojos como platos…

- A donde?

-vamos… a donde el odio nunca nos podra alcanzar…- ella solo me miro y me paso su mano, tenia una cara de sorpresa…- dejemos el odio afuera Bella, solo por esta noche… aunque sea solo por hoy…- bese su mano como ya algunas veces lo habia hecho ella solo cerro los ojos y asintio…

La lleve hasta donde habian velas en circulo le pase las manos por la cintura sintiendo cada pedazo de su espalda… mis manos ardian al tocar su piel… puse mi cara en su cuello, perdiendome en su olor… ahí supe que todo el odio ya se habia ido, habia sido reemplazado por el amor…

**POV Bella:**

Estábamos ahí… solos los dos… dos enemigos que se odiaban a muerte, que se habian hecho daño… pero que hoy dejaban afuera ese resentimiento… y que disfrutaban de las sensaciones nuevas que se producian… porque eso era lo que me pasaba, disfrutaba de cada cosa que Edward me producia…. Estaba atonita por el centenar de corrientes electricas que pasaban de mi espalda a todos mis sentidos. Solo por el hecho de que las manos de Edward tocaran parte de mi espalda desnuda… era una sensación nueva que habia descubierto con el…

La musica sonaba y solo bailábamos…

-Que crees que pasara ahora?... me pregunto con su cara enterrada en mi cuello, no podia resistirme a tenerlo ahí, el solo hecho que su aliento tocara mi piel, me ponia la piel chinita…

-con que…- respondí con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento…

-con nosotros… creo que será diferente ahora que lleguemos… no crees…

-si… parece que sip….

-pero… todavía no se…

-que cosa?- nos separamos y el me miro con sus ojos verdes….

-todavía no se que sientes Bella… es algo que quiero saber… ahora…

La campanita del ascensor sonó….y fui literalmente "Salvada por la Campana", El mesero se acerco cauteloso, nosotros nos separamos un poco pero Edward aun me tenia abrazada…

-_votre limousine attend pour les conduire à leur prochaine destination-_

-où nous allons- Edward…quería saber donde íbamos

-_quand ils arrivent Saura- _nos respondió el mesero, deberíamos esperar a llegar…

Hizo la reverencia correspondiente y se fue… volvimos a quedar solos…

entonces?- me dijo con sus sonrisa torcida…

no puedo contestarte nada Edward… yo no quiero dañar a mas gente en esta historia….

Lo dices por tanya?

Lo digo por todos Edward… por todos…- el me solto de su agarre, me senti vacia, senti un hueco en mi corazon, pero a pesar de lo que habia decidido y aunque fuera la persona mas egoísta del mundo queria estar con el… aun que solo fuera por esta noche…

Se me olvidaba que tambien existía Chris…. -Edward dejo caer sus manos… una expresión amarga recorrio su cara….

No me sueltes!,….- le dije en un chillido, el me miro extrañado

Porque?....

Porque si este va a ser… el ultimo contacto que tengamos… quiero disfrutarlo…

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que me lanzara a sus brazos y el me recibiera… nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, sentía todo el amor del mundo, sus labios eran tibios y exquisitos…su aliento combinado con el dulce sabor de su boca era algo excitante…. Perdí todas las ganas de pelear con este sentimiento… con distanciarlo, con mantenerlo a ralla, lamentablemente mi corazón era mas fuerte y era el que regia en este momento…

-Bella… que me hiciste….- dijo Edward entre gemidos y su respiración agitada…

-lo… mismo que tu me… hiciste… a mi- respiramos y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso…

Su manos viajaban por toda mi espalda, las mías desordenaban su cabello, era algo definitivamente celestial, era el sentimiento mas abrasador y hermoso del mundo…

_Amor…._

Nos seguimos besando, parados ahí en medio de las incandescentes luces de las velas, las musica seguía sonando, reconocí de inmediato la tonada era "Clair de Lune", nos volvimos a separar con las respiración aun agitadas, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora… tenia las ganas de llorar pegadas en la garganta, era una emoción… sentía emoción de estar aquí… de estar con el… y estar así…

-que vamos a hacer…- dijo con su frente pegada a la mía…

-solo vivamos este momento… después de esta noche…. Veremos que pasa…

-entonces no te separes de mi… -me dijo en un susurro y volvió a capturar mis labios…. Sus besos eran frenéticos al igual que los míos, estábamos extasiados… drogados… pero de sentimientos y de… Amor… aunque nos dijéramos lo que sentíamos era mejor así… no podría soportar amarnos y no poder tenernos…

Me sujeto con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza de mi cintura, sentia sus manos vibrar ensima de mi piel, sus labios quedaban con cada rose y con cada caricia…

-nos vamos a volver locos después de esto…. Como paso esto Bella?

-no lo se… ni yo misma me lo explico… hace solo dias nos odiabamos y ahora…

Capture sus labios, nos besamos, nos acariciamos, nos sentimos… hasta que la campana del ascensor nos volvio a interrumpir…

_-le temps d'aller-_

_-si c'est ok_- dijo Edward y nos separamos, los dos teníamos enormes sonrisas en nuestros labios, me acomode el vestido y Edward la chaqueta, además de su cabello enmarañado…

-Déjalo así…- le dije y el sonrió…

-porque?

-porque siempre me ha gustado ese cabello desordenado, desde que éramos niños- le dije y le guiñe el ojo…

Caminamos nuevamente por ese camino de velas, mire hacia atrás dejando esa maravillosa cena, esa vista privilegiada y ese mar de sentimientos que solo provoca el hombre que va a mi lado…

-lista para la siguiente parte…- me dijo tomando de mi mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos…

-si estoy lista… -

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y bajamos hacia la limusina… nos subimos y el chofer comenzó a conducir, Edward me llevaba abrazada, era algo maravilloso descansar en sus brazos… sentirlo cerca, me sentía totalmente protegida con el… el chofer nos llevo a un lugar desconocido fuera de la ciudad, pronto ya no habia rastro de los grandes edificos y de las luces… solo habian arboles y vegetación definitivamente estabamos saliendo de la ciudad…

-que pasa?- me pregunto Edward al verme nerviosa…

-a donde vamos…-

-importa?...- me dijo y me beso con mucha suavidad…

-sabes que esos labios deberían ser declarados una droga?-

-porque?- rió y me miro divertido…

-porque me haz besado 5 minutos y ya me hice adicta… eres una adicción Edward….- le tome el rostro y lo bese suavemente… pero el me pidió permiso inmediatamente para entrar en mi boca, su lengua rozo mi labios y yo gustosa lo deje pasar, la sensación de nuestras lenguas batallando para sentirnos era algo de otro planeta… algo que debía de grabar en mi memoria…

-Bueno muchachos… llegamos…- dijo el chofer al bajar el vidrio polarizado que nos comunicaba…

-donde estamos…?

-en el Lago Made… en las afueras de la ciudad… esta es una reserva natural- salio del auto con dirección a la puerta, Edward bajo primero y me ayudo a bajar…

-y que hacemos aquí…

-eso lo averiguaran cuando lleguen al muelle… en unas horas vengo por ustedes, que disfruten su paseo…

El chofer se subió a la limusina y se fue… que demonios era la "sorpresa"

-Miedo?- me dijo Edward tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con la suya, un gesto tan normal, pero que producía un millar de cosas, cerré los ojos ante tales sensaciones…

-mmmm no…. No nada de eso…vamos…-

Nos fuimos al muelle cuando doblamos en una especie de cabaña, el lago se hizo presente, ahí estaba majestuoso y gigante, pero lo que me llamo la atención y que me hizo detenerme a contemplar, era el gigantesco yate que estaba barado en las orillas con un enorme logo del Bellagio…

-este definitivamente sera mi hotel preferido…- dije en un susurro, Edward solo rio…-

Caminamos hacia el muelle y el capitan del yate nos recibio…

-Sean Bienvenidos jóvenes, soy el capitan del "Silver Bellagio" espero que este paseo sea de se agrado…

Asentimos y nos subimos, era un yate precioso… gigantesco… subimos a cubierta y habian unos cuantos sillones en donde podriamos sentarnos, me abalance sobre uno y Edward solo me miro divertido…

-Pequeña… nadie te iba a quitar nada…- me dijo con una sonrisa…

-no… es que estaba cansada… han sido bastantes emociones por una noche… no crees?-

-si es cierto…. Pero necesito que me dejes de huir…. Quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas… dime cuando empezaste a sentir cosas por mi?- sus ojos eran expectantes…

-Uf!... bueno… creo que eso seria… desde…., siendote sincera, sintiendo cosas fuertes desde que llegue… cuando llegue tu produjiste mil sentimientos, pero desde que te pusiste un hígado conmigo, se combinaron la rabia y el dolor de tus desprecios, pero siempre prevalecieron las cosas bonitas que me hacias sentir…

-soy un hígado?- me miro apuntándose…

-si y uno bien pesado…- me reí muy fuerte

-eso te lo cobrare…- en un rápido movimiento Edward se abalanzó sobre mi quedamos uno arriba del otro…

-Así que soy un hígado?- me dijo con respiración entrecortada y sus ojos oscuros..

-s… si… si…- le dije torpemente… el se acerco y me dio un apremiante Beso lleno de necesidad… estuvimos asi solo disfrutando del rose de nuestros cuerpos unos momentos mas, hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire…- y ahora dime desde cuando tu sientes cosas por mi…- le pregunte…

Se paro y se sento nuevamente a mi lado…

-Te sorprenderás al saber…

-porque?...

-porque yo siento cosas por ti… desde que éramos niños…- lo mire y abrí mis ojos como platos…- tu fuiste mi primer amor… Bella… - dijo y perdió su mirada en el hermoso cielo estrellado que nos acompañaba, el barco recorría el lago a una velocidad casi imperceptible… el silencio se apodero de la cubierta

-pero… pero… porque?...-

-porque no te lo dije?-

-porque las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba… - entrecerró sus ojos…

El silencio volvió a llenar la cubierta…

-Como vamos a poder cayar esto… yo tenia la idea de que cuando volvieramos podriamos actuar como si nada, pero en este punto, todo es confuzo no se si podre volver y verte con Tanya otro vez…

-lo mismo digo- me miro con sus intensos ojos…- no sabes lo que me revienta ese chucho de Chris…

-ese que?- me rei muy alto…

-es un imbecil y parece que sabe todo lo que siento por ti, porque cada vez que estaba cerca de ti se hacia el que tenia el poder, y me dejaba en desventaja… maldito imbecil…

-!....- lance un pequeño gritito...- entonces por eso era…

Ahora que recordaba, era cierto en muchas ocasiones Chris había lanzado comentarios de lo mas raros cuando Edward estaba cerca…

-entonces por eso cuando fuimos al club en Albany me trataste de prostituta…- Edward me miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos…

-eso se me salio de control, no tengo palabras para disculparme, soy un entupido… los malditos Celos me controlaron y mezclarlos con el Alcohol fue mala idea…

-si me lo imagino… -era mejor cambiar de tema… me acerque y lo bese…- que vamos a hacer con esto…

-no lo se… - respondió el contra mis labios… - pero lo que si se es que aprovechare cada segundo que me queda asi…

Sus manos se pusieron en mi cintura y quede sentada sobre el… era una posición un tanto indecorosa para dos jóvenes de 17 años pero al diablo con todo… solo disfrute de la sensación de tenerlo asi de cerca y de sentirlo conmigo…. Unos estruendos comenzaron a retumbar por los cielos, nos separamos por la falta de aire, cuando levante mi cabeza, vi millones de luces de colores en los cielos…

-Edward mira que hermoso…-

-si es hermoso…- baje la vista y el me estaba mirando…

-es en serio…-

-lo mió también… antes de que nos vayamos antes de que regresemos quiero decirte que eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, la que me roba el aliento cada día al levantarse… la que me hace perderme en esos ojos… todos los días… pídemelo y te juro que la dejo, dejo todo por ver esos ojos despertar a mi lado todos los días…

Los estruendos seguían en el cielo, se veía de multicolores…

-igual que tu- bese suavemente sus labios..- tienes ese elemento extraño que me hace adorarte… mil dulce enemigo… y si quieres terminar con ella, Hazlo pero solo porque tu quieres no porque yo te lo pida, habia decidido no decirte nada pero, no puedo, es tan evidente Edward… es algo que no podremos negar al volver…

-este es el mejor día de mi vida Bella… no puedo estar con una mujer que no produce nada en mi… pese al odio pese al rencor, le pese a quien le pese… ya no puedo callarlo mas**… yo te amo Bella… te he amado desde siempre** - me tomo por las mejillas y me beso… mi estomago exploto en mariposas y mi corazón agarro un ritmo frenético…

**-y yo te amo a ti Edward… no me importa lo que ha pasado, ya no puedo esconder mas lo que mi corazón me grita… te amo**…

Seguí sentada sobre el, solo besándonos y disfrutando del momento… estaba claro, no podía vivir sin el y en contra de lo que pensaba iba a luchar por este amor… aunque estuviera contradiciéndome no podía evitar mas este sentamiento… lucharía como fuera Por el amor de mi Odioso Enemigo…

**POV Edward:**

La noche paso entre besos y caricias… el silencio a pesar de ser lo que predomino en la noche, era algo sumamente cómodo, ninguno de los dos se hizo problemas de estar así… el solo hecho de estar para nosotros ya era un premio…

La noche termino y nos regresamos al hotel… íbamos abrazados Yo tenia pasado mi brazo por detrás de su cuello y m mano jugaba con sus cabellos, ella iba recostada en mi hombro…

-Reconocería este aroma en donde fuera…- olí su cabello

- al igual que yo con tu voz…- dije en un susurro, soltó mis manos y levanto mi mentón solo para que nuestras bocas se encontraran... fue un beso dulce, pero tortuoso, estábamos llegando al hotel en donde la magia acabaría, hasta que yo aclarara mi situación con tanya… pero esperen un momento…- Bella?

-Si… - levanto su rostro…- dime una cosa… que papel juega Chris en esta historia… porque si yo voy a arreglar mi "situación" con tanya doy por hecho que tu lo harás con Chris….

-si pero hay un pequeño detalle…

-cual?-

-que yo no tengo que explicarle nada a Chris porque el NO ES NADA MIO- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa… yo solo la mire y sonrei…

-que bueno… - le dije… no podia ocultar mi felicidad…

-celoso…- murmuro Bella cruzandose de brazos…

-eso ni lo dudes….- nos miramos y nos reimos… era tan facil ahora estar a su lado, parecía que todas las barreras no existían…

-llegamos…- anuncio el conductor…

-Bella…- la detuve antes de bajar…

-prométeme que no olvidaremos nada de lo que paso, pase lo que pase…

-claro que no…. No lo olvidare jamas, a quedado grabado aquí…- se señalo el corazón….- le tome la cara y con un beso ansioso me despedí de la maravillosa noche…

-Te amo…- susurre contra sus labios…

-Y yo a Ti…-

Era de madrugada…. Creo que alrededor de las 3 o tal vez más… subimos en el ascensor, miraba a la mujer que me acompañaba y no podía creer que esto fuera verdad, era increíble que todo lo que nos separaba desapareciera asi de repente y no quedara nada mas que el… amor…

-Bueno esta en la puerta de su "casa"- le dije haciendo las comillas… Ella solo rio….

-muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy… a sido… la mejor noche de mi vida…

-la mía igual…

-Bella…- nos miramos y las ganas de probar esos labios tan hermosos eran enormes, ella me miraba y en sus ojos se veían los mismo sentimientos, lentamente nos acercamos… Bella se preocupo de mirar a los lados, pero presione sus labios con los míos impidiéndole cualquier otro movimiento, era un beso apremiante, uno con necesidad… una que no se acabaría nunca… después de tanto tiempo resistiendome a este sentimiento ahora era imposible ocultarlo, no se como hariamos cuando regresáramos a casa…

-Edw….Edward…- dijo con la respiración agitada…

-shhh…- solo déjame disfrutar de este momento…

Bella se separo muy rápido, giro su cabeza y miro hacia los pasillos…

-Había alguien ahí!- dijo con tono de alarma… mire y no se veía nada..

-No Bella…. No me digas que eres paranoica…

-claro que no- golpeo mi pecho

-es mejor que te vayas a dormir,… mañana hay mucho que hacer…

-si tienes razón… Buenas noches mi dulce enemigo…- me dijo y me regalo la mas hermosa de las sonrisas…

-Buenas noches mi Pesadilla de ojos verde limón…-

Me aleje con dolor de su lado, me apoye en la puerta y solo pude observar su magnifica figura… era un milagro… era mi milagro personal… ella me hizo una seña y abrió la puerta… lentamente se fue introduciendo en la pieza…

-solo uno mas…- dijo con una sonrisa… me miro y se abalanzo a mis labios… yo hice lo mismo… lo deseaba con toda mi alma…

-si… el ultimo…- nos besamos con ansia…

-Ya basta…- se separo y arreglo su vestido… se giro y me dio la espalda… - me metere a mi habitación sin mirarte porque o si no estaremos toda la noche asi- me rei…

-si señor!- le dije…

-Buenas noches Edward

-Buenas noches Bella….

Se metió rápidamente a la habitación y cerro la puerta, me quede parado pensando… no podía evitar en reflexionar y en recordar todo lo que habia pasado, una sonrisa se desplegó por mi cara y mis manos fueron directamente a mis labios…

*

_**-Un sentimiento que me acompañara pase lo que pase… Te amo…-**__ susurre al silencio…_

*

*

*  
**********************************************************************************

**_bueno kieren explicaciones???...._**

**_jakajkaja espero ke NOOOO y ke les haya gustado asi tal cual... pero para las ke no... ellos todavia no se dicen lo que les paso cuando niños porke se van a enterar de otra forma (KE NO LES PUEDO REVERLAR TODAVIAAAA), les dare una pista la idea me la dio una de las chicas en un rws en la otra pagina que subo... asike esa es la ke voy a usar...la otra duda creo que sera es si esto ya termina... MMMMM nop todavia no termina pero como les he dicho a muchas no le quedan mas de 6 o 7 caps... antes de terminar hay ke ponerle algo de drama y de suspenso no creen?... ahhh pero les dare una pista la historia termina en el prox. cumpleaños de Bella... xD..._**

**_bueno las ke tengan mas dudas o me las preguntan por msn o por rws... las ke kieran me dejan sus msn y las agrego muy felishhh!_**

**_las adoroo y espero que no me abandonen ahora que casi llegamos al final xD..._**


	26. Traición del Destino

_chicas... espero ke lo hayan pasado muy bien en las fiestas_

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Y QUE SE LES CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS!!!!...._**

_espero que me entiendan el cap... solo puedo decir una cosa a mi favor... **YA SE VIENE LO MEJOR**... ojala ke no me maten tanto xD... las adorooo con todo mi corazon!!!_

* * *

**POV Bella:**

-Bella… Bella despierta dormilona!!!- quien molesta… esa voz…Alice...

-Alice… que pasa?- dije con mi semblante somnoliento

-son casi las 12 y todavía duermes!... levántate porque necesito que me cuentes todo!....- dijo mi amiga con sus ojos brillantes…

Me senté en la cama, amarre mi cabello con una coleta y comencé a describir la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado, todo era perfecto en mi mundo, no había nada que lo pudiera arruinar…

-es que no puedo creerlo- me decía Alice con la mano en la boca, pero tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- mi hermano si que es una caja de sorpresas…

-dímelo a mi….- dije y solté un suspiro…

-pero que van a hacer ahorita?, su situación es bien complicada… el esta con tanya y tu con Chris…

-ALTO!... yo nunca e estado con Chris… el no es nada mió…

-entonces vas a tener que aclararle los puntos porque te digo algo señorita, el no te mira como su mejor amiga, se le nota en los ojos…- la mire con desaprobación pero solo asentí…

-bueno ya es hora de levantarme… quiero desayunar y además que aprovechemos el día ya que hoy tendremos que regresar….

-si tienes razón, me da un poco de pena… ahora este lugar significa tanto para nosotros… pero quien dice que no podamos volver… cuando ustedes ya sean novios?- dijo con ojos picaros…

-puede ser Alice... Puede ser… me iré a bañar…

El me levante y me aliste, no quise bajar a tomar desayuno ya que era muy tarde además estaban por servir el almuerzo… arreglamos los bolsos y las maletas entre platicas y risas, a Leah y a Rose les tuve que detallar al igual que con Alice todo lo que había pasado…. Todas estaban muy emocionadas, yo todavía no me lo creía, pero cada vez que recordaba sus besos y sus manos en mi piel, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al instante y miles de corrientes se esparcían por todas partes, era una sensación exquisita…

Trate de no pensar en todas las cosas que me provocaba, cada vez que lo hacia me quedaba perdida en la sensación y me quedaba como pegada, a este paso no iba a poder hacer nada… dieron las 13:30 y nos ibamos a almorzar…

-hay chicas… deje mi celular, bajen y yo las alcanzo… no tengo idea de donde podra estar…

-esta bien, pasaremos a buscar a los chicos y nos vamos..

-bien, nos vemos abajo…

Salieron de la habitación y me fui de volada a buscar mi móvil, cuando lo encontré lo prendí, tenia 2 llamas perdidas de Esme, rápidamente marque su numero…

-Bueno?- dijo la dulce voz de mi tutora…

-Esme, es Bella. Como están?

-Bella!... cariño!!! Extrañándolos como locos, quería saber a que hora llega su vuelo, con Carlisle estamos locos porque ya los extrañamos demaciado…

-de aca de las Vegas nos vamos alrededor de las 18, el Vuelo sale a las 19, Estaremos llegando como a las 23 hrs mas o menos a Albany…

-que bien, entonces iremos por ustedes, Los Hale también irán… llevaremos dos autos ademas del de ellos, porque me imagino que Alice trae unas cuantas maletas demás de ropa… cierto?- me rei ante su comentario…

-si, es cierto, bueno nos vemos a la noche, te quiero mucho y gracias por preocuparse…- esme guardo un poco de silencio…

-Yo también… hija mía…- dijo con su voz entre cortada… se notaba que se habia emocionado…- nos vemos a la noche hija, adiós…-

-adios- y colgó… me quede observando el teléfono, era extraño pero ahora en vez de sentir un dolor por escuchar la palabra hija sentia como emocion, mi madre era la mejor de todas pero Esme tambien es una excelente madre, con ella y con Carlisle me sentía en familia, ellos eran mi familia, la que nunca me dejaria sola… mi corazón brinco al pensar en eso…. Los Cullen son maravillosa… me arrepentiré siempre por haberlos tratado tan mal…. _**Nota Mental: Lección sobre los Cullen… Aprendida…**_

Estaba en mis ensoñaciones cuando sentí que alguien pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura, pegue un saltito pero enseguida supe quien era, lo había tenido solo algunas horas cerca y ya reconocía su tacto, era increíble el contacto…

-Buenas Tardes- susurro en mi oído… se me escapo un suspiro, me gire y el me beso inmediatamente… fue un beso exquisito pero a la vez apasionado, se lo respondí de igual manera, ya sentía necesidad de sus labios y de el completito…

-Hola… como estas?- me miro y sus ojos brillaron, una hermosa y sexy sonrisa se desplegó por sus labios… me dejo con la boca abierta, de cerca era aun mas hermoso..

-mejor que nunca… y tu- me beso nuevamente, sus manos aun estaban aprisionándome a su cuerpo, pero estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo… en el cual yo era completamente feliz…

-ahora estoy completamente feliz… oye pero como entraste…- le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello…

-las chicas se pasaron por la habitación a buscar a sus novios, bajaron no si antes dedicarme todas unas miraditas extrañas, cuando Alice salio me susurro _"esta en la habitación, la puerta esta junta",_ me guiño el ojo y se fue corriendo, solo tuve que cruzar y entrar…- se rió

-mira ese duende del demonio…- dije y me reí…

-lo mismo dije yo…- nos reímos y me di cuenta que nuestras caras seguían muy pegadas, mis mejillas empezaron a arder….

-sabes que una de las cosas que siempre e disfrutado es cuando te sonrojas, es algo fascinante para mi…- una de sus manos toco mi mejilla y su roce fue algo cautivador, mis ojos se cerraron y solo disfrute del momento, pero mi estomago interrumpió nuestra escena…- parece que alguien tiene hambre….- dijo con una enorme sonrisa…

-si… un poco- dije y desvié mi mirada…

-bueno entonces vamos a almorzar… porque yo también muero de hambre… pero antes- sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura y atrapo mis labios en un apremiante beso… nos fundimos en la sensación de calor de nuestros cuerpos, era algo que no podía negar, la atracción que teníamos era alarmante… algo muy difícil de esconder…

Nos separamos dolorosamente y nos fuimos a almorzar, el dia lo pasamos en el shopping, como era de esperarse Alice se tubo que comprar 2 maletas mas para llevarse todo lo que habíamos comprado… que era casi todo de ella… luego del shopping nos fuimos a relajar al spa y luego al salon de belleza, todas querian verse lindas para sus novios… yo solo queria que verme hermosa para Edward, la clasificación de novio no entraba en mi vocabulario aun…

El partir fue lleno de nostalgia atrás quedaron las luces y el color de la ciudad, llegamos al aeropuerto y me senti… observada, mire a mi alrededor y varias chicas cuchicheaban mientras me dedicaban miraditas….trate de no pensar en eso, me fui con las chicas, nos registramos y abordamos el avion…. El viaje fue mas rapido, trate de dormir pero no pude hacerlo… solo me sente en mi asiento y observe por la ventanilla, las nubes me tranquiliciban… mi celular vibro…

"_Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, a penas lleguemos solucionare todo lo que tengo pendiente, no aguanto un minuto mas lejos de ti… con Amor, Edward"_

Un mensaje de texto… mi sonrisa fue inevitable, aprete mi celular contra el pecho, teniendo fe de que todo saldria bien… llegamos al aeropuerto, cuando salimos de la sala de desembarcos estaban Los Cullen y Los Hale esperándonos… demonios… También estaba Tanya… _Maldición_

-Mami!!! Papi!!!- grito Alice… solto sus maletas y se fue corriendo a abrazarlos, las familias se separaron, yo solo pude sonreir, se me contrajo el estomago de solo verla… estaba palida y aun tenia un semblante enfermo…

-si nos extrañaron tanto que nisiquiera nos llamaron…- dijo Carlisle con rostro divertido…

-Hay papi estabamos en las vegas, no hubo tiempo…- se abrazaron, nos saludaron y abrazaron a todos, Edward los saludo al igual que todos y se fue a saludar a Tanya, me quede sin aliento al verlo partir…

Alice se puso a mi lado…. Mi corazón se detuvo, ella de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos, Edward se notaba incomodo, estaba nervioso, hasta torpe diría… mi corazón se contrajo al ver la escena, ella lo tomo por sus mejillas y deposito un beso en sus labios, Edward solo se dejo besar, que mas podría hacer, no podria culparlo, pero reconozco que la oleada de celos y de dolor no se hizo esperar… Alice apretó mi mano, yo solo le dedique una mirada, me gire y nos encaminamos al estacionamiento, esto era mas de lo que podía ver, la sensación había sido terrible y eso que fue solo un beso…

_Mi corazón y mi pecho dolían de una manera que jamás lo habían hecho…_

**POV Edward:**

Bella no podía verse mas hermosa y radiante en este dia, estaba feliz, estaba eufórico, no podía esperar mas para hacerle saber al mundo, que la mujer que había amado desde siempre me correspondía… anoche después de dejarla en su habitación… pensé en todo por lo que la había odiado…. Era verdad yo no conocía a Bella en sus diferentes facetas, yo la amaba, pero la había aprendido a amar, así… altanera, soberbia… pero a la vez, hermosa, dulce y espontánea, estaba dispuesto a conocer a Bella a fondo… la pasion con la que expresaba sus sentimientos me hacian amarla mas, no podia a esperar a conocerla completa y a adorarla aun mas, creo que ella es definitivamente… _el amor de mi vida…_

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, casi me quede helado al ver las figuras de nuestras familias, pero además la de Tanya… _mi novia, _que demonios hacia aquí?.... _no Edward cálmate, es como obvio que iba a venir por ti… _trate de volver a respirar y me adelante… salude a mis padres y me fui a saludarla, me impresione al verla, estaba palida, aun mas demacrada de cuando la vi la ultima vez, ella no me habia dicho que estaba tan enferma…

-Edward! Mi amor…- me dijo y se lanzo a mis brazos, me puse histerico, no sabia que hacer!... Bella estaba unos cuantos pasos de mi, la mire de reojo y ella tenia una expresión muy amarga y triste… _MALDITA SEA!!!...._ le estaba haciendo daño, trate de separarme pero para cuando lo hice, Bella ya iba con Alice caminando hacia los estacionamientos… demonios!!!, tanya me llevaba del brazo y me hablaba de muchas cosas, yo solo iba pendiente de la figura de Bella que se perdia entre la multitud…

-Edward!.... Edward!- me llamo, reaccione y la mire

-si que pasa?

-me estas escuchando?- dijo con cara de tristeza

-si claro que si Tanya…- _mentiroso…_

Llegamos al estacionamiento, estaba el mercedes de mis padres, el auto de los Hale y mi Volvo, si tanya no hubiera estado tal vez Bella se habría venido conmigo… movi mi cabeza y maldije por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza…

-bueno Chicos, quien se ira con nosotros…- dijo mi papa

-Yo!.- exclamo enseguida Bella, mi cara se contrajo, sabia que le dolia y mucho…

-yo tambien papa, deja que Edward se vaya con Tanya y Emmett ven con nosotros- dijo mi duende hermana…

-si esta bien…- nos subimos a los autos e internamente le agradeci a Alice por la oportunidad, este era el momento para terminar con Tanya…

Ella se fue todo el viaje hablando de muchas cosas, de la escuela, de lo que queria hacer, pero casi siempre cuando le preguntaba por como estaba o que si se habia mejorado, me cambiaba la pregunta, cuando llegamos a su casa su madre estaba sacando unas cosas del auto….

-Hola mama- la saludo…

-Hola hija… Edward- nos saludo con una sonrisa, su madre era muy simpática…

-Hola Señora Denali- la salude…

-Tanya necesito hablar contigo…-dije casi en un susurro, levante la cabeza y su madre me miraba con detención, con los ojos cerrados, parecía haber captado algo…

-Tanya Hija… porque no vas por un café para Edward… la noche esta muy fría así podremos tomarlo en el cobertizo…

-Si mama…- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia la casa

-Edward…- me llamo cuando ya estuvimos solos… su voz sonaba un poco alarmada…

-digame que pasa…-

-es Tanya…. ella no quiere que te cuente pero debo hacerlo, no es algo simple…

-Le pasa algo?- dije

- si hijo… me temo que ella esta…. Muy enferma- demonios dije de inmediato…

-pero… pero de que?

-la reacción alérgica que tuvo hace unas semanas le provoco un desorden sanguineo, sus defensas se extinguieron y ella quedo totalmente desprotegida, el fin de semana mientras ustedes estaban de viaje se descompenso y callo al hospital, solo hoy logro salir…

-Oh… por dios…- fue lo único que salio por mi boca… esto arruinaba… todo…- pero pero… eso es muy… grave?

-al parecer si, ya que si no la cuidamos ella podría enfermar de algo grave y hasta morir…. El doctor dijo que nuestro apoyo y _el tuyo como su novio era fundamental para su recuperación, ella tiene que tener un motivo por el cual salir adelante, y al parecer ese eres…. Tu…._

Me quede callado, estaba petrificado en el suelo, no podía evitar sentirme como la peor basura del mundo, yo engañándola y ella enferma aquí, demonios ahora si que era el mayor desgraciado del mundo… me sentia mal… culpable, pero aunque no me cueste nada decirlo, aun estaba feliz, tener a Bella era un regalo del cielo…

-entonces Edward…. Ayudaras a Tanya a Salir adelante…?- pregunto su madre con un tono de cautela, ella parece que había adivinado mis intenciones para hoy… mire hacia donde estaba el cobertizo, era transparente tenia ventanas hasta el piso, la figura de tanya se movía lenta por todo el lugar, ver su figura demacrada, su rostro sin vida, pero aun así tratando de esconderme lo que le pasaba, comprimieron mi corazón, la imagen de Bella vino a mi mente… hermosa y devastadora como siempre, sus preciosos ojos verde limón, sus labios sus mejillas, ella completamente ella, pedí el perdón divino de mi diosa… sabia que me algún día me arrepentiría…

-Si señora… no se preocupe lo haré- baje mi rostro ocultando las insipientes lagrimas que estaban locas por salir….maldito Destino nos había traicionado una vez mas… y esta vez era peor que cualquier otra… porque ahora el corazón completo estaba en juego…

Me disculpe con la señora, no me sentía bien, tome el volvo y maneje lo mas rápido que pude, no podía evitar sentirme como un parasito, estaba mal, le había prometido a Bella solucionar todo y terminar con Tanya pero al parecer no podría cumplírselo… pero como diablos iba a decírselo… como demonios le podría decir que lo nuestro no podría ser…, tal vez, podría pedirle que me esperara pero eso seria egoísta de mi parte, además no podía jugar con la vida y el amor de tanya así, mi corazón estaba oprimido por tanto dolor, maneje por mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo… lo único que podía hacer era ver el rostro de Bella, en mi mente no cabía nada mas, mi alma estaba hecha pedazos al igual que mi corazón… pero aun así, tuve que tomar una decisión… _una que me dejaría muerto en vida…_

-Donde esta Bella?- le pregunte a Alice al llegar a la casa, mi hermana me miro extrañada…

-esta… en su habitación, pasa algo?- me miro cautelosa….

-nada… solo te pido que después de que salga de su habitación te quedes con ella por favor…

-pero que pasa?...

-nada Alice, solo hazlo!- le grite, mi hermana me miro asustada pero solo asintio…

Subi los escalones de dos en dos, Alice venia detrás de mi… llegamos al pasillo…

-quedate aquí… dejame hablar con ella…

-Pero Edward que demonios…

-basta Alice, después hablare contigo… solo te pido que no la dejes sola…

Le di un beso en la coronilla a mi hermana y me encamine a la pieza de _mi amor, _ toque su puerta y la voz mas dulce del mundo me respondio, mi cuerpo se contrajo por el dolor…

_-Adelante…-_ dijo desde adentro, cuando entre ella me miro sorprendida, pero una enorme sonrisa se desplegó por su boca…

-Hola! Nunca pensé que vendrías a verme… como te fue con Tanya- iba acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca, sentí el deseo mas grande que había tenido por besarla, pero en cambio aparte sus brazos y me corrí de su agarre…

-Tenemos que hablar…- dije inexpresivo…

-que… que pasa?- dijo con un tono de duda…

-Bella… lo nuestro…. No puede ser- escupí cada palabra, no me sentía capaz de mirarla mis ojos estaban puestos en el suelo…

-pero… pero… Edward como?- la mire y estaba con una cara con la que jamas la había visto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y tenia las manos en su pecho, su respiración era entre cortada… no aguante mas… la abrace…

-Mi amor… mi amor perdóname!!!... le repetia mil veces…mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, mi corazon estaba hecho pedazos…

-Edward dime que pasa?... que sucede…- me separe y seque mis lagrimas…

-creo que no podre terminar con Tanya… Bella- a ella se le fue la respiración…

-pero porque?-

-fui hasta su casa le iba a decir que ya no la queria que debiamos de terminar, pero cuando no estuvimos Tanya enfermo muy grave, la reaccion alergica la dejo sin defensas y ahora esta muy propensa a todas las enfermedades… su madre me dijo que no podia dejarla sola, que debia de apoyarla….tuve que aceptar Bella, no sabia que mas hacer….-

-shhh shhh shhh- dijo ella poniendo sus dedos en mi boca…- tranquilo… esta bien Edward… todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad… quizas algun dia… bueno…

Ella se separo de mi, mis ojos estallaron en lagrimas, mi mano se me fue al pecho, la respiración se me entrecorto, sabia que si alguna vez bella me rompia el corazon este se quebraría en mil pedazos, pero lo peor es que ella no tenia la culpa de nada, era mucho mas duro aceptar algo asi…

-Bella… perdóname…-

-si Edward lo se… nada de esto es tu culpa, una vez mas el maldito destino nos traiciono… espero que el tiempo que pases con tanya seas muy feliz, demas esta decirte que no podremos tener mucho contacto… sabes que doleria aun mas…

-si lo se… tratare de acercarme lo menos posible… pero no quiero que estes atada a mi esperándome seria un maldito egoísta si lo hiciera… no quiero herirte mas Bella, no podría…

-lo se- susurro…

-quiero que sepas que te libero de cualquier compromiso Bella, si en este tiempo encuentras a un hombre que te haga feliz, busca tu felicidad… mi amor…

-sabes que no podre, pero gracias….- las lagrimas de Bella caian sin control…- Entonces Adios… Adios Edward, espero que seas feliz… y que tanya se recupere…

La mire y ella a mi, nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero nada me importo, me avalance a sus brazos, y la bese como jamas lo habia hecho, era un beso doloroso, un beso de adios, uno que seria el que llevaria para siempre en mis labios, tenia el corazon hecho pedazos y desde hoy mi vida se quedaria con ella… ya le habia entregado mi corazon y ella jamas lo sabria…

Nos separamos y Salí sin mirarla, en mi cabeza un te amo se disparaba con fuerza por todos lados… Salí al pasillo y Alice estaba alli…

-que haces Edward!!! La perderás!!!!- dijo mi hermana desesperada…

- lo siento pero no soy capaz de…. Ve con ella Alice…

Mi hermana se metio en la habitación y escuche el llanto de bella dispararse, no podia escuchar mas, mi alma estaba negra de tanto dolor… Salí de mi casa y maneje hacia un lugar desconocido… uno en donde tenia que enterrar este gran amor…

_**Si no… no podría seguir viviendo….**_

*

*

*

* * *

_lindas y hermosas lectoras:_

_estan enojadas?... molestas?... furiosas?.... o alguna otra cosaa???_

_bueno espero ke nop xD... chicas se ke me kerran matar por esto, pero no podia dejar algunas cosas al aire.... les digo que ya tengo listo los nombres de todos los capitulos que quedan, seran 35.. asike ya sabran ke no falta mucho... y sin kieren un adelanto... asi como para ponerle sabor a la cosa... en el cap. 28 osea en dos caps mas, Edward se entera de lo ke le paso a Bella cuando niña y en el 30... se entera de todas las actividades ke realiza bella por las tardes... jijiji xD... asike imaginense como se pondra... si chicas... se kerra morir... pero bueno aki todos tendran un excelente final... xD..._

**_OJALA KE ENTIENDAN Y ME APOYEN HASTA EL FINAL, ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA USTEDES MIS LECTORAS INCONDICIONALES!!! LAS ADORO!!!!_**

_pd: chicas tanya no muere jakjakja xD... por si alguien se lo preguntaba..._

_¿algun comentario?  
_


	27. El Paso del Tiempo

_huy chicass!!! gracias por su apoyo al capitulo anterior, yo no esperaba nada, no esperaba rws... NADAA!!! jakjakjakja pense ke se enojarian conmigo, pero bueno veo que aun son mas hermosas de lo que me las imagino xD... las adoro... solo una por ahi se me andubo sintiendo pero no te preocupes kerida ke todo pasa rapido...  
_

_bueno la subida de caps sera asi esta semana, si el tiempo me acompañana, actualizare todos los dias de esta semana, y el viernes estara el cap 31 publicado, de ahi comenzara la recta final ke la ire publicando cada 2 o 3 dias, kiero tomarme el tiempo para darles un excelente final... bueno chicas espero ke sigan leyendo, este cap, es de transicion, en el prox. se sabra una de los grandes secretos de Bella, ahi veremos como reacciona Edward con lo ke pasara..._

**_bueno las dejo leer,.... besos enormes..._**

* * *

**POV Bella:**

-Bella, cálmate… ya, ya, ya…- decía mi amiga y pasaba sus manos por mi espalda…

-es que… es que no puedo creerlo Alice- decía entre sollozos…- es terrible ahora que los dos sabíamos lo que sentíamos no podemos estar juntos… tengo rabia y pena… siento que me voy a morir Alice…

-No Bella tranquila… no te preocupes… Algo haremos…

-No Alice… que vamos a hacer, no se puede hacer nada, debo resignarme yo antes lo sabia ahora lo único que me queda es entenderlo…- me puse seria- Edward Cullen no es ni será nunca para mi Alice… siempre lo supe… pero… pero…- mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control, no pude ahogar mas lo sollozos, comencé a llorar con todas mis ganas, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, mi cabeza estaba en los muslos de Alice, ella estaba afirmada en los largueros de mi cama…

-Tranquila Bella…

-como voy a vivir ahora Alice?-

-no se que decirte Bella, esto me ha dejado sin habla…- Alice se llevo la mano a la boca, su expresión era de desconcierto y de pena…

-pero no haremos nada Alice… debo ser fuerte, esto no es mas duro para mi o para Edward, el tendrá que ser igual de fuerte que yo, pero lo lograre, no me dejare vencer… no te prometo que lo olvide, porque eso será imposible, pero por lo menos tratare de mantenerme lo mas alejada que pueda, yo no seré un obstáculo en su relación… te aseguro que eso lo lograre- dije totalmente decidida… pero hoy- y los sollozos comenzaron denuevo- hoy solo quiero llorar…

-si amiga ven aquí… llora y saca todo lo que tienes dentro…

-este será la ultima vez que llore por el… eso te lo puedo asegurar…

No podía creerlo, una vez mas el destino nos traicionaba y nos hacia estar separados, claro que estaba vez, yo no veia solucion aparente… debia de ser fuerte y salir adelante por mi y también por el…

_Seria la última vez que lloraría por mi Gran Amor… __**mi amado enemigo**__…Edward Cullen… _

_*****************_

_**2 De Enero del 2010:**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ha pasado ya mas de 1 mes de que Edward y yo nos separamos definitivamente, las cosas siguen igual, el dolor no se va, sigue ahí y a veces mas fuerte que nunca, me duele el pecho solo de verlo paseándose con Tanya, a propósito… su condición no ha mejorado mucho, casi antes de salir del colegio le dio una fuerte pulmonía que la llevo al hospital, estuvimos muy preocupados, estubo casi 1 semana muy grave,, el doctor pidió máximo cuidado y que no la dejaran sola… mi corazón se comprimía cada vez que escuchaba eso… significaba Edward cada vez mas lejos de mi… mi vida seguia igual, habiamos salido del colegio, mi rendimiento este semestre fue excelente, asi que estaba muy contenta, en el hospicio las cosas iban mejor que nunca, mi servicio lo vivia al maximo, con Chris habiamos pasado a ser monitores y a tener a cargo una seccion y a los nuevos voluntarios, michell la chica que hacia ese trabajo se tuvo que retirar… nos sentiamos muy contentos, habiamos conseguido algunos aportes de empresas y algo de financiamiento, las cosas en el hospicio no andaban muy bien de dinero… me sentia atada de manos, mi fortuna no podia tocarla hasta algunos meses…_

_Las fiestas las pasamos en Familia, invitamos a Sue la cual estuvo encantada de participar, era terrible tener que estar cerca de Edward y casi no poder mirarlo, sentía una fuerza increíble que me atraía hacia el pero debía de contenerme, el solo hecho de pensar en abrazarlo hacia que la imagen de Tanya enferma golpeara en mi mente… era algo que NO podía hacer… para las vacaciones de invierno los muchachos se fueron de viaje a las montañas a esquiar, era un viaje del cual Alice ya nos había hablado, yo no quise ir… no me sentía de ánimos, tome mis cosas y me fui a New York con Sue… era la única a la que podría contarle todo…._

_**1 de Febrero del 2010:**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy regrese a Albany de New York, mañana comienzan las clases, estuve afuera casi 1 mes, fue algo relajante poder estar en casa y a la vez distraerme de todo lo que había pasado… Chris fue por mi al aeropuerto, el se ha comportado como todo un amigo leal, le conté lo que había pasado con Edward y me protegió, me dio su apoyo y me prometió que jamás me dejaría sola, que el me iba a cuidar… con el me sentía segura, pero no era mas que un amigo y yo se lo había hecho ver varias veces, sabia que el también me veía de la misma forma… cuando llegue a casa un nerviosismo me invadió por completo era terrible ver a Edward después de un mes, mi corazón se comprimió completamente al verlo parado mirándome, los dos teníamos la respiración agitada, pero no hicimos nada, ambos desviamos las miradas y seguimos cada quien su camino… esto cada vez era mas doloroso…_

_**15 de Marzo del 2010:**_

_A medida que el tiempo pasa, siento que mi corazón sana de a poquito… sin duda sigue doliendo al ver a Edward con Tanya, pero ahora es un dolor resignado, hace algunos días me había tocado recibir a Tanya Edward no estaba, andaba en un partido de campeonato con Emmett y Jake… conversamos un largo rato, me contó que Edward la trataba de maravilla y que gracias a el se estaba recuperando, las defensas de tanya volvían de a poco, ya no se había vuelto a enfermar y por lo que Alice me contaba Edward estaba contento, el esfuerzo de estar separados valía la pena… me sentía feliz por ellos… ella se merecía tener a una persona con Edward a su lado, quien no seria feliz con el…_

_**20 de Abril:**_

_No puedo!!! No puedo!!! De verdad que lo intento y no lo logro!!!... dios como puede ser tan difícil esto… de verdad por mas que trataba de olvidarlo no podia, hace algunas semanas me sentía resignada pero hoy… mis celos salieron a flote con una fuerza incontrolable… los vi!!!! Los vi en el parque de la ciudad BESANDOSEEE!!! Edward la tenía agarrada de cintura y ella estaba colgada de su cuello…. Acelere el audi a toda velocidad, NO ME IMPORTO SI ME VIERON!!!!! Estaba… bueno estoy con el coraje hasta la cabeza, siento que voy a explotar de tanto celo que tengo en el cuerpo…. Demonios… parece que la resignación se me fue al demonio…_

_**2 de Mayo:**_

_Han pasado ya unos días desde que escribí sobre la escena de Celos y lo peor es que Edward había visto cuando acelere el auto… como lo se? Le pregunto a Alice… hay como odio amarte!!!! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chris… y estámos todos invitados… cuando digo todos somos TODOS…. No se porque pero tanya conocía a Chris, cuando le pregunte como la había conocido solo me sonrió… pero la cosa es que estaban todos invitados al cumpleaños… ahí tendría que aguantar a Edward y tanya toda la noche pegados… ODIO QUE TENGAMOS QUE PASAR POR ESTO!!!!...._

_**4 de mayo:**_

_El cumpleaños de Chris estubo buenisimo, lo hizo en el club donde ya habiamos ido antes, el "Club Wolf", pero no podia estar exenta de problemas, esa noche baile con Chris casi todo el tiempo, el no me queria soltar, me decia que habian muchos lanzados y cosas por el estilo, aparte de que como andaba hermosa (el siempre con sus cumplidos), no queria que los demas me estuvieran baboseando… por lo que un duendecillo me contó, Edward habia estado furioso… pense de inmediato, no era la única que sufría ataques de celos a la distancia…. Pero Alice lo habia tranquilizado diciéndole que estaba con Tanya y que tenia que calmarse… ella por suerte no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… después de eso trate de estar con Chris lo mas alejados que pudiéramos de Edward, me dolía no poder correr hacia el y decirle que el era mi amor… porque todavía lo era… aunque ahora si que estaba resignada, el y Tanya a pesar de todo se veían muy bien, su condición estaba casi perfecta, Alice me dijo que no faltaba mucho para que la dieran de Alta, pero no quería ilusionarme…_

_Este ultimo mes habia tenido 3 capeonatos de Cheerleaders, los cuales agradecia infinitamente porque me hacian viajar y no permanecer en casa los fines de semana, por supuesto tanya se habia retirado, Rose habia entrado al equipo a cambio de ella… de los 3 habiamos ganado 2 de ellos…. _

_**10 de Junio del 2010:**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Estaba nerviosa, solo faltaban 10 dias…. El 20 de Junio era el cumpleaños de Edward y estaba nerviosa no se porque, a pesar de que no se lo daria le habia comprado un regalo, cuando lo vi supe que era para el… todos los dias nos dedicabamos una mirada de tormento y tortura, eso nunca habia cambiado desde el primer dia que nos separabamos era lo primero que haciamos en la mañana, en la escuela trataba de no encontrarmelos mucho, aparte que siempre eran seguidos por las amigas de Tanya, habia una de ellas que me miraba con Odio o como con desprecio… Irina creo que se llamaba…_

_Como era de esperarse Tanya le organizo una fiesta a Edward, ella estaba muy bien su alta casi estaba completa, Edward y la familia de Tanya estaban felices, hace solo unos dias habian hecho una cena en la casa de Ella, para celebrar su mejora… habia sido el peor dia de mi vida…. Tuve que soportar las bromas de la madre de tanya y sus constantes indirectas sobre el "matrimonio" Cullen Denali, que TAL VEZ podría ser algun dia, como decia ella, se me revolvia el estomago solo de pensarlo…el dolor punzo constantemente mi corazon esa noche…._

_Carlisle me había estado dando clases de Economía y de algunas cosas que necesitaba saber para comenzar a manejar la empresa… iba 1 vez a la semana con el a New York a las oficinas centrales de los "Madisson Swan" a aprender y además a ponerme al tanto de lo que hacia papa… el abogado de mis padres iba constantemente a visitarnos, siempre se comunicaba con Carlisle por teléfono, y a mi me llamaba para preguntarme si estaba bien y si no necesitaba nada, era un hombre muy educado y responsable…_

_Mis amigos estaban de maravilla, sus noviazgos estaban mejor que nunca, estos meses que han pasado han sido geniales para todos, sus lazos se han hecho muy fuertes, estaba feliz por ellos…._

_Estos meses en el hospicio han sido criticos… hemos bajado mucho el presupuesto, algunas donaciones no han llegado y hemos conseguido otras, pero eso no alcanza debemos hacer algo mas… por mientras sobrevivíamos como podíamos…_

_**19 de Junio del 2010:**_

_Mañana era el gran día, Tanya le había organizado a Edward una gran fiesta en la casa Cullen, toda la escuela estaba invitada, hasta Chris que mágicamente había sido invitado por tanya, no el di importancia… tenia que prepararme sicológicamente para el día… iba a ser algo duro estar con…._

-Bella se puede?- dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta…

-Claro Alice pasa…-

-hola Bells… como estas?

-muy bien gracias…

-poniéndote al día con las escrituras?- dijo con una sonrisa al ver mi diario…

-si… sabes que esto me hace muy bien…

- si cariño lo se… oye adivina lo que te traje- Alice comenzó a dar saltitos…

-que cosa?-

-tu vestido para mañana!!!

-pero si íbamos a ir juntas por el…

-si pero quise ayudarte, además es un regalo… con el te veras SENSACIONAL!... espera a que lo veas…

Alice comenzó a sacarlo de la bolsa y solo pude articular un Wow!.... era un conjunto de dos piezas, una chaqueta de mangas anchas de color beige que tenia un escote hasta el comienzo de los pechos, además de un cinturón de cuero de color negro… saque la chaqueta del colgador y abajo venia la blusa negra que iba debajo de la chaqueta, la falda era muy corta y llena de tul de color negro, solo tapaba lo necesario, pero traía unas pantimedias de color negro y unos hermosos zapatos de taco alto de Charol… era precioso, Alice unió las partes sobre la cama y estaba precioso asi… solo me imagino como se vería en mi…

-Wow… Alice me dejaste sin habla… esta Bellísimo…

- vez? Sabia que te gustaría…

- bueno y que es lo que hay para mañana?- dije sentándome a Admirar mi vestido…

-mmmm lo mismo de siempre, la fiesta será sorpresa, Tanya llegara con Edward y todos diremos sorpresa, haremos los brindis y bla bla bla… todos bailaremos seremos felices y calabaza calabaza…

-porque hablas asi?- pregunte con una ceja enarcada, parecia molesta o aburrida…

- no lo se Bella, me hubiera encantado que fueras tu la que organizaba esa fiesta…

-pero no se puede Alice…- me pare de la cama hacia la ventana, se podia ver a Esme podando algunas rosas…

-si Bella… lo siento…

-esta bien no te preocupes…- a pesar del tiempo todavía me dolia la separacion, podria decir 100% convencida que la habia aceptado, pero eso no quita que aun me duela como el primer día… inclusive hay días que es mas…

-Bueno me voy, ando repartiendo trajes los siguientes serán los Hale, el de Edward sera el ultimo, ese se tendrá que cambiar después de la sorpresa… nos vemos Bells!

-adiós…- y salio de mi habitación brincando como una pulga… me senté al lado de mi vestido y retome mi escritura…

_Iba a ser algo duro estar con el y no poder decirle nada, Alice recién me lo había hecho recordar aun mas… pero sabia que todo era por un fin, Tanya estaba bien y Edward habia cumplido con su palabra se habia mantenido con ella, el era un hombre excepcional… era una faceta que desconocía de el y que me hizo amarlo aun mas…_

Cerre mi diario y guarde mi vestido mañana seria un día lleno de emociones…tenia que estar preparada para lo que fuera….

Saque mi celular y marque un numero que ya me sabia de memoria…

_-como estas preciosidad?- contesto la voz de Chris…_

-como supiste que era yo?- le dije…. El solo rió…

_-porque estamos conectados… y por algo que se llama identificador de llamadas…_

-jajaja cierto… que tonta…

_-pero dime pequeña como va todo para el cumple del chiquillo…-Chris le decia asi a_ _Edward… como el es mayor que nosotros…_

-bien…. Todo sobre ruedas…. Mañana vienes?

_-por supuesto que si… no me lo perderia por nada del mundo…_

-bueno entonces llega temprano para que podamos hablar, te extraño…

_-yo tambien te extraño mucho… nos vemos mañana_

-esta bien nos vemos…. Adios…

_-adios-_

A los ojos de los demás Chris y yo parecíamos novios, estábamos siempre juntos, el se preocupaba por mi y siempre me traia agarrada de la cintura, al parecer a Edward no le interesaba lo que pasaba con el, ya que siempre cuando andabamos por la casa nos ignoraba y se iba… una actitud un tanto infantil, pero que mas podria pedir, yo hacia lo mismo cuando Tanya andaba cerca…

Baje al primer piso y estaban Emmett y Rose…

-Hola chicos- salude…

-hola Bella- me saludaron al unisono…

Segui mi camina hacia el jardin y llegue hasta donde estaba Esme, muy animada cortanto algunas rosas del jardin, el jardinero la ayudaba…

-Hola cariño como estas?-

-bien Esme… Bien- sus ojos se posaron en mi…estaba segura que Esme sabia todo lo que nos había pasado a Edward y a mi…

-que raro cariño… tu cara no lo demuestra…- dijo y sus ojos eran cautos…

-es que sabes como soy yo… lo frivola me sale a flote algunas veces…- dije con tono de amargura al recordar que Edward pensaba que era asi…

-no digas eso Bella… yo mejor que nadie se que no eres asi… fue todo consecuencia de lo que te pa…

-Oh por dios…- mi boca se quedo abierta Esme me miro confundida y algo asombrada… Esme sabia lo que me habia pasado???

-Hay Bella como lo siento…

-COMO ES QUE SABES ESMEE???....- pregunte levantando un poco la voz…

-Bella… calmate!- me dijo pero no podia, las unicas que lo sabian eran Alice pero ella no se lo contaria a…. demonios fue Sue… respire y calme mi corazon,,,

-fue Sue cierto?...- ella me miro con duda…

-Si Bella… lo siento, Sue me lo conto…

-cuando?-

-cuando supimos que te vendrias aquí, tuve un encuentro en secreto, habian muchas cosas que necesitaba saber de ti, y esa es una de las que me comento Sue, pero no te enojes… sabes a mi saberlo me ha hecho entenderte mucho mas cariño…era algo primordial que debía saber…

-quien mas sabe- pregunte con ojos cautelosos…

-solo yo… no es algo para contárselo a todo el mundo no crees?

- claro…- mi enojo paso, bueno Sue lo había hecho por mi bien, ya después le Siria lo que pensaba…

-estas enojada?- pregunto Esme preocupada…

-mmm no… solo me tomo por sorpresa… una gran sorpresa diría yo… pero no te preocupes- le di un beso en su mejilla y me fui para la casa…

La noche callo de repente, me encerré en mi habitación, prendí el stereo y me recosté en la cama, era tan relajante escuchar mis canciones preferidas, era una terapia que había adoptado desde aquel día…. Me quede dormida soñando al compás de Debussy…

-Bella estas lista?-

Llamo Alice a mi puerta eran las 9 de la noche, la fiesta estaba comenzando, ya todos los invitados esperaban a Edward en la sala… estaba un poco nerviosa y al mismo tiempo sentía el dolor punzante en mi corazón, como por 10 vez me mire en el espejo, de peinado había dejado mi cabello suelto y había delineado mis ojos de color negro, un poco de rimel, brillo labial y estaba lista, estaba contenta, me veía hermosa… hermosa para _mi amor secreto…_

-Si Alice ya salgo…- me mire por ultima vez, respire hondo y Sali…

Baje por las escaleras en compañía de mi amiga y me sorprendí al ver la sala, en realidad la casa, estaba repleta de gente, podrían haber fácil unas 200 personas, entre chicos de la prepa, amigos cercanos y alguno que otro familiar… me quede asombrada, los muebles del estar, los habian acomodado a un lado para que quedara espacio suficiente para todas las personas… en el centro estaba la mesa con el gran pastel de cumpleaños, tenia 4 pisos, era gigantesco, de selva negra, el sabor preferido de Edward…

-estas hermosa esta noche- susurro una voz familiar me gire para comprobar quien era…

-Chris! Porque no me habías dijiste que estabas aquí…

-quería sorprenderte… oye pero que tienes en los ojitos… se ven algo tristes…- sujeto mi barbilla con sus dedos…

-si… pero no es nada, no te preocupes…- sonrei, pero la alegría no me llego a los ojos…

-oye y a que hora llega el chiquillo?

-creo que alrededor de las 10…- dije observando a mi alrededor..

-ahh que bien… entonces tengo toda una hora de tu atención…- lo mire extrañada enarque una ceja

-a que te refieres?-

-solo decía, amiga mía… solo decía…- se rió sus ojos color cielo y sus perfectos dientes eran el complemento perfecto para su rostro, además de ese cabello curvilíneo que tenia, era un angelito… su cara era preciosa, pero no era mas hermosa que la de Edward… a su lado el resplandecía con brillo propio…

Nos pusimos a conversar con cuanto chico nos saludaba, como era una de las anfitrionas debía de saludar a medio mundo, además de que nadie perdía la oportunidad de saludarme, estos últimos meses mi popularidad había crecido alarmantemente, habían chicas que se me atravesaban en el camino a pedirme consejos y que si podían juntarse en mi grupo… yo solo las compadecía, si ellas querían ser como yo… yo añoraba ser simple y normal, cambiaria toda mi popularidad por tener todo lo que quería conmigo… _**Nota Personal: Lección sobre humildad… Aprendida…**_

-sigues con esos ojos de pena…- dijo Chris a mi oído…

-es algo que no puedo dejar de pensar…

-que cosa?

-no se como hay chicas que llorar y penan por ser populares y tener fama en el high, y algunas que lo tienen todo solo desean que se les trate como simples y normales, y vean lo que realmente son… no unas _frívolas _o_ arpías_ sin sentimientos…

- porque dices frívola?... tu eres cualquier cosa menos frívola…

-eso es porque no me conoces…

-si te conozco… y mejor de lo que piensas…

-pero no sabes cosas importantes… mis mayores secretos… pero sabes, es el momento… quieres conocer a la verdadera Bella?

-siempre lo he deseado…

-entonces hoy te contare algo… la historia que cambio mi pasado…

Chris me quedo observando, sus ojos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas cautos y ansiosos, estaba que moría por saber,… lo podía leer en su mirada, pero ya era hora… debía de desahogar todo lo que apremiaba mi corazón… le iba a relatar como se había dado forma a la Bella que Edward odiaba…

_**A la Frívola Isabella Swan…**_

*

_

* * *

_

_bueno chicass!!! como estubo??? espero haberlas dejado listas para leer el prox... el siguiente cap lo comienzo a escribir enseguida para poder subir mañana, atentas...._

**_las adoro!!!!_**


	28. Verdades que Matan

_hola mis adoradas lectorass!!! llegamos a unos de los caps cruciales jijiji... espero llenar todas sus espectativas y haber hecho lo que todas esperan.. ESTOY FELIZZZ CON TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON..._

_esta humilde escritora quiere pronunciarse sobre un hecho que ocurrio en los rws del cap. pasado...**"CHICAS... yo como siempre lo he dicho recibo criticas BUENAS, MALAS, CONSTRUCTIVAS... etc... etc... pero siempre con el debido respeto que cada persona merece, yo hago esta historia con todo el corazon... de verdad, soy una persona que trabaja y que atiende su hogar, hay dias en que llego exsausta a mi casa, pero pienso en todas esas hermosas personas que me leen dia a dia y me siento igual a escribir mis capitulos, por eso siempre he dicho que esta historia es POR USTEDES Y PARA USTEDES... por eso siempre les agradesco los comentarios y soy feliz cuando veo todas las alertas en mi mail... pero que quede claro que no permito ni apruebo comentarios humillantes.... a las personas que me leen y que no les gusta PARA QUE SE METEN A LEER... de verdad siempre he pensado lo mismo... yo no leo lo que no me gusta chicas... nadie las obliga y menos yo...**_

_**espero que las personas que piensan mal de este fic, se busquen otros que sean de su agrado y les pido que las criticas sean con respeto porque es asi como las trato yo a cada una, y es el mismo respeto que les guardo y lo demuestro actualizando siempre y aceptando todos sus comentarios... ojala que esto tambien sea tomado como una critica constructiva..."**_

_Es todo lo que dire con respecto al tema de ayer... solo kiero darles las gracias por los rws de apoyo y a las que salieron en mi defenza ME SIENTO HONRRADA por contar con lectoras tan fieles como ustedes... ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA ELLAS... ustedes saben kienes son... las ADORO CON TODO MI CORAZON!!! y gracias por estar siempre conmigo...  
_

_espero sus rws!_

_sin mas... aqui les dejo... **Verdades que Matan!**... disfruten..._

* * *

**POV Edward:**

_Puede un hombre vivir lejos de algo preciado?_

_Puede soportar un corazón dolido estar lejos del amor?_

_Podré sobrevivir un día mas sin Bella?..._

Eran solo algunas de las preguntas que me venia haciendo hace meses, estaba cansado, harto, dolido… pero lo único que me daba algo de consuelo era el resultado de nuestro sacrificio…

-Edward porque no vamos a ver una película a tu casa, hace días que no veo a tu madre… me gustaría saludarla…- la voz de mi novia me saco de mis pensamientos…

-emmmm si… claro…-

Estaba en otro mundo, en mi mundo privado, uno que visitaba todos los días, en el podía admirar a Bella sin esconderme, podía amarla y besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, tocarla…. Sentirla… tantas cosas que se reservaban solo para este espacio… pero el dolor mas grande era que esto solo existía en mi imaginación y era alimentado por el desespero de no tenerla cerca… los últimos meses han sido una completa tortura, no por el hecho de estar con Tanya, ella es una mujer excepcional, ha sabido salir de muchas con gran fuerza… es solo porque no puedo estar cerca de mi corazón, mi cuerpo sin vida vaga desde hace meses por su alrededor, pero no puedo tocarlo, no me le puedo acercar… no debo, tengo que ser fuerte… además mis celos no han ayudado mucho, parece que la relacion de Chris y Bella, se fortaleció al pasar los meses, llegaron a un punto que no se separaban, cada vez que iban a la casa, debía de ignorarlos y marcharme si no no podria aguantarme las ganas de saltarle encima a golpes… pero no podía, no tenia ningún derecho, sobre esa mujer… dolía bastante…

Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños, 20 de Junio…. Cumplo 18 años junto con mi hermana Alice… por lo que habíamos conversado este año no haríamos nada, yo no tenia ganas de celebrar y ella quería hacer algo solo para la familia, ósea los Hale y nosotros, creo que saldría algún viaje u otra cosa por ahí… viniendo de Alice me esperaría cualquier cosa… estaba en el volvo, mi compañera era alguien ya muy familiar para mi, manejaba a mi casa con calma, mi mente seguia vagando en diversos pensamientos y todos conectados con la misma persona… mi mente siempre estaba morando en la figura de Bella, era patetico, pero que mas iba a hacer… si era lo unico que me mantenia respirando, el poder Admirarla aunque sea de lejos…

-ya llegamos- dijo Tanya al estacionarme frente a la puerta principal… mi casa era bien grande y estaba oscura y silenciosa, algo poco comun para los cullen, en especial con hermanos como Emmett y Alice…

-al parecer no hay nadie- hice una mueca y Sali del auto- aun asi quieres pasar?

-si claro- me dijo Tanya- ademas muero de sed… los medicamentos me dejan la boca seca…- dijo con una sonrisa… admiraba su fuerza de voluntad… en estos meses me habia dado cuenta que tanya era una mujer muy virtuosa, jamas lo pude ver, teniendo a semejante monumento de mujer, Bella, como podría?... pero ahora que pase mas tiempo con ella, me di cuenta de que es excepcional… ojala que cuando todo esto termine ella encuentre a su verdadero amor…

-bien vamos…- me agarro del brazo como era su costumbre y nos encaminamos a la casa… puse las llaves y la puerta estaba abierta…- la puerta esta abierta- dije en un susurro…

-entremos tal vez hay algún ladrón en la casa…- dijo y su expresión cambio drásticamente…

-espera aquí dejame entrar… shhhh- la hice callar bajito y abri la puerta…

Comenze a dar pasos a tientas, todo estaba muy oscuro… pase la mano por la muralla buscando el interruptor de la luz, lo prendi y….

-SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD!!!!-

OH por dios!!!... pegue un salto que casi me dejo colgado de las lámparas… una fiesta sorpresa… pestañee algunas veces para acomodar mis ojos a la luz y recorrí el salon con la vista para identificar quienes eran, me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de gente parada en la sala, subían hasta por las escalas… reconoci de inmediato a mi familia, mis cuñados, mis amigos y a ella… pero mi corazon se detuvo… Chris la tenia afirmada de la cintura…

-FELICIDADES MI AMOR…!!!... espero que seas muy feliz en este dia…- me dijo mi novia y se lanzo a mis brazos, mire por sobre sus hombros, y vi el rostro contraído de Bella…

Todos comenzaron a acercarse, mi familia, los Hale, los amigos y todos los que estaban presentes, era facil una 150 o 200 personas, los conocia a la mayoria, eran casi todos del high o del equipo de foot… estaba contento, no podia ser feliz, la imagen de mi recibimiento no fue la que esperaba, Alice se acerco a mi…

-Permiso después lo siguen saludando…- me tomo del brazo y me jalo por la escalera al cuarto, cuando entramos me sente en la cama…

-dime porque estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños sin ti?... explícamelo de inmediato-

-punto 1: este cumpleaños no te lo organice yo ni nadie de la familia, fue tu novia, pùnto2: yo te dije que no queria nada publico, por primera vez quiero estar solo con mi familia y punto 3: dejate de preguntar estupidas, mejor cambiate ropa y baja a disfrutar de tu fiesta….

-si pero…

-pero que?-

-dime como esta, porque esta con el? –Alice lo penso sabia perfectamente de quien estaba hablando…

-déjala tranquila Edward, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio no les hace bien esto, si se quieren alejar uno del otro no se sigan buscando… si no mejor déjalo todo y pelea por ella…

-sabes que no puedo…

-entonces no preguntes…. Cámbiate te espero abajo…

Mi hermana melliza salio de mi habitación, dejándome con un nudo en el corazón, esta no iba a ser la mejor fiesta de mi vida… pero debía de afrontar mi realidad… como lo hacia desde hace tantos meses… _por ti, por mi… y porque algún día exista un nosotros…_

Baje al estar, la música sonaba muy fuerte las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, por las ventanas de las escaleras se veía que el patio estaba completamente iluminado, habían mesas y meseros por doquier, mi hermana seguramente había sido la encargada de la banquetearía, los chicos bailaban muy animados en la "pista" que se había preparado… algunos andaban por todos lados, en la cocina, comedor, en la alberca, en los jardines… mi casa era demasiado grande y podíamos albergar ese numero de personas en una fiesta… mi hermana había escogido como siempre mi ropa, tenia un pantalón y una camisa negra, además de unas convers del mismo color, había dejado los 3 primeros botones de mi camisa abierta y mi cabello broncíneo seguía tan desordenado como siempre… en eso Alice y yo éramos muy parecidos, los dos teníamos el cabello mas rebelde del mundo…

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermanito!!!.- me dijo mi hermano Emmett otra vez y me levanto en un abrazo- ya estas grandecito… bueno hoy es un día muy importante…- dijo con voz solemne, todos los miramos extrañados- tendré el honor de instruirte en una de las cosas mas deliciosas del mundo… hermano quiero presentarte la palabra SEXO….

Yo lo mire y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, la mano de rose voló veloz hacia su nuca y se impacto con fuerza…

como dices esas cosas Emmett!- dijo y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí

hay mi amor… si el chico tiene que aprender- se acerco a mi oído- después te daré unos buenos consejos y te llevare a unos excelentes lugares…

TE ESCUCHE EMMETT CULLEN!!!!....

Hay mi amor… si no dije nada!-

Emmett trataba de pedir disculpas, mi mirada se esparció por todo el lugar, no lograba ver a Bella, lo poco que la había observado se veía hermoso, tan despampanante como siempre…

-Edward- me gire y tanya corrió a mis brazos…-

-te lo tenias bien escondido- le dije correspondiéndole a su abrazo, ella se acerco a mis labios y me robo un pequeño beso… mi estomago se comprimio, cada vez que la besaba era por arte de magia que el rostro de bella aparecia frente a mis ojos, la culpa me pesaba siempre…

-lo siento es que quería que fuera una sorpresa…

- y de verdad me sorprendiste- sonreí- muchas gracias

La volví a abrazar…. Ella era alguien importante en mi vida, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos la he aprendido a querer y a valorar como la mujer virtuosa que es… pero mi corazón pertenecía a mi preciosa enemiga de ojos verde limón, se lo había entregado cuando niños y no me lo había dado de vuelta… era de ella…siempre de Bella… me separe de Tanya, nos tomamos de la mano y empezamos a saludar a los invitados, ella estaba feliz, hace tiempo que no la veía sonreír tanto…

Me daba mucha alegría que estuviera bien, se veía muy linda, radiante, se notaba que estaba contenta y que se sentía bien… me separe un momento de ella para ir por una bebida, me dirigí al bar que habían puesto en la sala, pedí algo suave, el barman me dio un martini, estaba por ponerle la boca a la copa cuando la vi….

El mundo se detuvo y ella apareció frente a mis ojos… como la diosa que era…

Venia saliendo de la cocina, caminando con esa gracia que la caracterizaba, se veía sublime en ese atuendo de dos piezas, sus ojos resaltaban como dos faroles en una noche sin luna, era algo sublime, pero la visión perfecta se me cayo cuando detrás de ella venia saliendo el chucho de Chris, con una sonrisota que me daban ganas de estampársela con la pared… maldito… me gire y seguí tomando mi martini, de hecho me lo tome al seco… Salí del bar, no quería estar tomado, no era ni el lugar ni el momento para armar alguna escena…. Sentí unas manos que me atajaron al pasar…

-tranquilo Cullen- Alice me sujetaba de un brazo…

-no te preocupes por mi… estoy bien- dije con el ceño fruncido…

-si claro… a simple vista te vez verde los celos…-

-claro que no Alice… ya déjame en paz- me solté de su agarre..

De la ultima vez que habíamos estado el chucho, Bella y yo en la misma habitación habían pasado meses… no estaba preparado psicológicamente para verlos andar por ahí abrazándose y tocándose, debía de aguantarme hasta que esto acabara… y rogaba que fuera pronto, mi autocontrol no era de los mejores por estos días…

Estuve hablando con mis hermanos y con nuestros amigos, bailamos un buen rato y nos divertimos en grande, trate de olvidar y me dedique a divertirme, Tanya se había esforzado y no podía dejar pasar lo que había hecho, en un momento estábamos abrazados y las luces se apagaron…. Todos comenzaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños…

Estaba delante del pastel de cumpleaños con 18 velas ardiendo ante mi…

-pide tres deseos hijo!- grito mi madre desde una esquina

_Cambiaria mis tres deseos solo porque la vida me regalara 1… quiero 1 oportunidad para estar denuevo con ella,…. Por favor… y que esta vez sea para siempre…_

_Sople las velas deseando con todo mi corazón que mi deseo fuera escuchado…_

Nuevamente todos se acercaron a saludarme, los mas cercanos por lo menos, mire por sobre los hombros mientras Alice abrazaba a Bella… estaba parada mirándome desde una de las paredes, se lucia extremadamente hermosa, era algo que iba mas allá de mis expectativas… la música volvió a sonar y tanya me saco a bailar, estuvimos charlando y bromeando por un buen rato, hasta que su rostro se comenzó a ver cada vez mas cansado, estaba exhausta, habíamos hecho cosas todo el día… debía de estar rendida…

-no quieres que te vaya a dejar…

-no claro que no… debes quedarte aquí, la fiesta esta en la mejor parte, yo llamare a un taxi para que pase por mi…

-pero no puedo…

-no digas nada…- puso su mano en mi mejilla- hoy debes de disfrutar- me dio un beso en la mejilla y saco su celular, marco un numero y pidió un radio taxi, estuvo en menos de 20 minutos en casa… la Salí a dejar a la puerta…

- espero que esta fiesta haya sido de tu agrado, la preparamos con mucho cariño…

-si muchas gracias… de verdad me sorprendiste…

-bueno nos vemos mañana, pásalo bien y nos vemos…

-nos vemos…- bese su frente y cerré la puerta del taxi, cuando desapareció en el horizonte llame a su madre para avisarle que ya había partido, ella me dijo que gracias y que la recibiría en casa…

Era temprano, todavía no eran ni siquiera la 1 de la madrugada, la fiesta estaba de lo mejor, todos bailando, riendo, conversando… pero a mi solo me interesaba 1 persona de todo el lugar, la busque con mi vista por todas partes… recorri con mi vista todo el lugar… la encontre… dije en mi mente, pero lo que vi no me gusto para nada… una de las partes que estaba siendo ocupada para la fiesta era la parte de atrás de nuestra casa, eso correspondía al gran salón de música y a la biblioteca…. Ambos conectados por una puerta…. Bella tomo de la mano a Chris, la seguí con la mirada ella se notaba algo nerviosa, miraba hacia todos lados, se sentía observada, y claro que alguien la miraba, se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, la seguí… no me pude resistir…

Caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos, miraba a casa segundo hacia atrás, cada vez que daban una vuelta podía ver el rostro de felicidad de Chris, mi estomago se contraía y mi mente comenzaba a maquinar las peores atrocidades… para mi…

-Aquí podremos estar tranquilos…- dijo Bella abriendo la puerta del salón de musica… entraron y la puerta se cerro con pestillo…

Mis celos me segaron, que diablos iban a hacer, ese maldito!!!... como bella podría hacer esto, ellos estaban juntos?... mis celos siempre estuvieron presentes, pero nunca los veia pasar de los abrazos, esa era mi única garantía, el dia que los viera besarse seria mi fin… y el fin de cualquier esperanza que tuviera con Bella aun… me acerque a la puerta y no podia escuchar nada… corrí hacia la siguiente que era la biblioteca, estas dos habitaciones estaban conectadas por una puerta…. Me puse de rodillas y comencé a escuchar…

-Bien aquí si que podremos hablar…- pero no se escuchaba bien, debía de tener la mejor vista y audición, me aventure a abrir la puerta con cuidado… deslice mis dedos por el cerrojo y abri la perilla, tire un poco la puerta hacia atrás y veia claramente las figuras de Bella y el Chucho sentados en el piano, estaban conversando, suspire al saber que mis celos una vez mas fueron infundados… Comenze a escuchar mas que atento lo que hablaban…

POV Bella:

-Parece que el mundo esta confabulando contra nosotros-

-porque lo dices- me pregunto Chris

-porque desde que llegaste te prometí que íbamos a hablar y no habíamos tenido la oportunidad, llego edward después empezó la fiesta, le cantamos y bla bla bla…

-si tienes razón… pero bueno señorita Isabella Swan, usted iba a contarme algo… ahorita mismo quiero que me suelte la sopa, que es eso de la verdadera Isabella Swan…

-Mira Chris en mi vida han pasado muchas cosas sabes… cosas que me han dejado marcada de por vida, cosas que nisiquiera mis padres han sabido…

-hay Bella me estas asustando,… como es eso… que cosas son esas…

-primero debes prometerme que JAMAS le contaras esto a nadie… prometelo!

- lo prometo… pero ya dime que pasa…

-tu como sabes…. Yo soy una de las herederas mas ricas de New York el imperio que formo mi padre a dado excelentes ganancias, llevandonos a ser unas de las familias mas poderosas de Estados Unidos, pero todo ese dinero, esa fama, esos lujos, han traido consecuencias que hasta hace poco no era capaz de ver, que las tapaba y que pasaban en mi "perfecta Vida"…

-pero…

-SHHHHHHHHHH! Dejame que te cuente todo… al final podras decir lo que sientas…

-a los 13 años comenzo todo, yo estaba por entrar a la prepa, era mi primer año, era la niña mas ingenua y tonta que podrias haber conocido…

-porque lo dices?- se rio…

-porque creia en todo lo que me decian, ademas de tener el corazon blandito blandito, en ese momento yo ya era muy rica pero siempre habia sabido que mi fortuna era algo que nos habiamos hecho hace poco, yo nunca naci con dinero de hecho, eramo muy pobres cuando yo naci, mis papas con esfuerzo fueron forjando todo lo que tenemos ahora…

-eso es algo maravilloso…

-claro que si…. Como te decia cuando entre a la prepa, me encontre con gente… diferente… con gente que conocía, con otras que no y con otras que se me acercaban solo por conveniencia… cuando entre conoci a una chica… su nombre era Camille… ella era hija de uno de los gerentes de los "Madisson Swan" creo que tenia 1 año mas que yo estaba en 2º año de prepa… la chica de primera fue muy cordial, me invito a la fiesta de los recién ingresados y me dijo que me estaría esperando… la chica era bastante rara, hasta tétrica si se puede decir, pero no le había visto la maldad… todavía…

-te hizo algo esa chica- pregunto Chris con voz de enojado… sus ojos destellaban llamas…

-shhh no seas impaciente- mi alma recordaba todo lo que ese horrible dia habia pasado…

-llego el dia de la fiesta y con mis amigas nos encaminamos, al llegar obviamente la sensación era la nueva chica rica que entrado, todos me miraban y querian hablarme… Camille se acerco a penas me vio… me pidio que la acompañara porque queria presentarme a algunos de los hijos de empleados de mi papa… caminamos juntas, pero ella me saco del salon donde se realizaba la fiesta… le pregunte porque habíamos salido… y puedo recordar perfectamente lo que me dijo "es que bella… como eres una de las chicas mas famosas y populares de la escuela… queremos darte una "cordial" bienvenida…", Cuando reaccione, unos sujetos ya me tenían agarrada de todas partes y me llevaban a un lugar oscuro de la escuela….

-Pero Bella…- la voz de Chris sonaba contraída… hasta asustada quiero decir… mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control… Chris me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo por un momento… nos separamos y quedamos frente a frente…- Oh por dios Bella que te hicieron esos desgraciados…

-Grite… Grite a todo lo que mi garganta me dio…estaba tan asustada, no sabia que hacer, yo era una niña, era virgen, nunca habia tenido novio ni nada por estilo, solo tenia 13 años…. Trate de zafarme de su agarre y por mas que lo intentaba no podia… me llevaron hasta detrás de unos matorrales al principio de un bosque estaba muy oscuro… cuando pedia ayuda esa mal nacida de Camille me decia "_-nadie te escuchara Srta. Swan… con tanto dinero deberias contratarte guarda espaldas cariño…" _su risa era de burla al igual que la de los demas… cuando me dejaron en la entrada del bosque… ellos… ellos…- mis lagrimas cayeron sin control por mis mejillas…

-OH DIOS BELLA ESOS DESGRACIADOS!!!!.. mal nacidos… como se atrevieron, Bella pobre, como pudiste aguantar todo ese dolor…

-shhh tranquilo, déjame seguirte contando… ellos… me manosearon, mucho, por partes que jamás habían sido tocadas por alguien, estaba en shock…trate de soltarme, me defendí, les pegue pero nada paso, uno de los chicos me pego en la cara y me dejo un poco aturdida… senti el grito de alguien y que los demas decian "vamonos alguien viene" senti muchos pasos y una voz que me dijo al oido "_-eso es para que no te creas la gran cosa Isabella, aquí no eres nadie…bienvenida al Privilegie…niña rica…", _maldije hasta mas no poder, mi corazon se me destrozo en ese instante, no me habian alcanzo a ultrajar, pero si me habian violado, habian violado mi cuerpo, mi autoestima, mi confianza… y muchas cosas mas…

-MALDITA IMBECIL!!!!... debería haberse muerto…

-si lo mismo pensé yo…

-pero dime que paso después…

-después… bueno… fui por mis amigas y me llevaron a casa, tenia un gran moretón en mi cara, el cual tuve que esconder con maquillaje por varios días…

-HAY LA PERRA INFELIZ…- dijo Chris… se puso la mano en la boca- perdón por decirlo en voz alta, pero es que me da coraje como puede haber gente tan mala…

-llego el dia de mi cumpleaños nº 14 eso fue solo una semana después de que pasara todo esto…. Ese dia me había propuesto estar muy feliz, ese día venia una de las personas mas importantes para mi en esos años, estaba…. Bueno sentía cosas por el, jamás pude probarlas pero sentí muchas cosas en esos años…

-quien era?-

-Edward….-

-no me digas- se rio…

-Edward llego a mi fiesta con toda su familia… cuando los vi me sentí feliz, corrí a abrazarlos, y Edward me entrego su regalo… memorice la caja y la deje con las demás, seria la primera que abriría cuando llegara el momento… estábamos en las terrazas disfrutando cuando llego una de mis amigas y me susurro al oído que la mal nacida de Camille y sus amigas estaban en la fiesta… ahí me arme de valor y las fui a enfrentar…

**POV Edward:**

Estaba perplejo….

No podía respirar…

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos…

No podía creer que mi amada enemiga tuviera un pasado tan… doloroso… como podía ser, ella que se veía tan fuerte, que jamás se daba por vencida en realidad era… era la mujer mas delicada del mundo… como podía ser… habia sido casi violada, habia tenido que enfrentarse con sus agresoras, habia pasado todo sola! SOLA!... nadie habia estado con ella en las noches cuando sus lagrimas caian, nadie la habia abrazado, nadie la habia consolado… ese era un dolor que jamas se iria de mi corazon, el saber que paso todo eso sin nadie… pero un sentimiento surgio con fuerza de mi corazon… Admiración… ahora ademas de ser mi diosa, mi amor… era mi heroína, la admiraba como a nadie en este mundo… pero el dolor aun me punzaba…

Ahora si que no podía parar de escuchar, mi corazón estaba a punto de destrozarse al saber todo el dolor que tenia ella guardado, y lo que mas me asombraba que aun asi había salido adelante y tenia la capacidad para amar… _para amarme…_

_y que hiciste cuando las viste?..._

_me llene de ira, deje que el sentimiento de rabia y de dolor que tenia en mi pecho por lo que había pasado me llenara por completo, no podia dejar esto asi tenia que castigarla de alguna forma, y ocupe la única arma que me quedaba, por la que ella me había enjuiciado… ocuparía mi fortuna como defensa… recuerdo a la perfección esa pelea…_

"_Que hacen aquí desgraciadas?- dije en un grito_

Mi corazón se detuvo y comencé a revivir la escena que relataba Bella, era la misma que había presenciado unos años atrás, la que habia desencadenado todo el odio que sentía por Bella… mi mente quedo en blanco, las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez…

_-nos colamos en tu fiesta y que?- se paro en frente de mi, ella no me tenia miedo, había dejado que casi me ultrajaran pero ella seguía desafiándome_

_-que ridícula… y creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Se nota que eres mas imbecil de lo que creía…-_

_-y quien eres tú para decirme eso… si eres una hueca niña rica…-_

_-jajaja siii soy una hueca niña rica PERO A MUCHA HONRA… prefiero ser hueca a ser una POBRETONA como tu… recuerdas?...._

Como podía ser… como?... no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando,…era lo mismo lo mismo… mi respiración se agito, mi pecho empezó a saltar ya que mi corazón bombeaba a toda maquina, la garganta se me cerro y las lagrimas rodaron una vez mas sin control…

_-pero por lo menos yo soy feliz-_

_-y quien te dijo que no era feliz? Si mi vida es una caja de felicidad, tengo todo lo que quiero mis padres que me aman y mucho dinero… a diferencia de ti niña estupida… AH! Recuerdas que tu papa… creo?... si tu papa … tu papa trabaja en uno de MIS hoteles…es gerente de planta verdad?-_

_-si que hay con eso…- _

_-recuerda que tengo tanto poder en mis manos como para cagarte la vida a ti y a tu familia, puedo hacer que echen a tu papa de patitas en la calle si sigues molestándome… no te metas conmigo…- tuve que decirlo, tuve que defenderme con algo, ella habia pisoteado mi infancia y el principio de mi juventud, no podia dejarlo impune…_

_-no… NO…. No por favor… no te metas con mi familia…-_

_-si no salen inmediatamente de aquí… cumpliré y tu papa el lunes no podrá entrar a MIS hoteles…a si que mejor lárgate…_

_-eres una perra Bella…-_

_-si…. Lo soy… pero soy una que puede hacer tu vida un infierno… lárgate de aquí…_

_-vamonos chicas…-"_

_es uno de los recuerdos mas dolorosos que tengo…_

_hay Bella… y tuviste que pasar por todo eso sola… que valiente eres pequeña…-_

_es que a quien mas podía contarle…_

_y que paso después…_

_bueno la fiesta siguió, lo único malo es que Edward se fue y no alcance a verlo otra vez, me fui a la mesa de los regalos y tome solo el de el, lo abri y me maraville con su contenido, era la pulsera mas hermosa que había visto… es uno de mis tesoros mas preciados, la llevo a todas partes conmigo, de hecho la tengo en una cajita arriba en mi habitación, a pesar de todo el odio siempre la llevo a mi lado… me recuerda al Edward que me hacia suspirar de niña…_

_y después que paso contigo?-_

_bueno ahí comenzó todo, ahí se origino a esa Bella mala, Frívola como me dice Edward, y superior, era mi excusa, mi disfraz, la muralla que ponia delante de todos, con eso nadie me podría derribar ni tampoco dañar, desde ese dia Isabella Swan se volvio en alguien impenetrable… hasta que llegue aquí…_

_y lo volviste a ver cierto…_

_si… Edward derribo sin querer cada una de las barreras que puse delante, aunque desde la primera pelea que tuvimos cuando niños mi corazón se endureció aun mas…. Jamas pense que el me rechazaria… pero bueno esas son cosas del pasado… ahí tienes Chris.. esa es la verdadera Isabella Swan…_

Mi vida había acabado…

Si pudiera pedir un deseo en este momento… **seria morir**…

Mi mente rápidamente unió todos los cabos, como podía ser que el destino le hubiera hecho tanto daño…

Era el mas grande imbecil de todo el mundo… mi mente produjo rápidamente… _todo el odio lo comenzaste tu…_

Mi garganta seguía apretada, no podía decir nada, el corazón lo tenía comprimido a mas no poder y mi cuerpo era presa del miedo y de la desesperación, me había dado cuenta que todo este odio, todo lo malo de mi relación con Bella lo inicie yo…

YO PRODUJE TODO…

YO HICE QUE ELLA ME ODIARA!

YO ALIMENTE MI DESPRECIO…

YO PROVOQUE NUESTRO DISTANCIAMIENTO…

Maldito destino…

Me maldigo… era ese endemoniado odio el que nos había llevado a herirnos, y todo habia sido por mi culpa… Bella era la mujer mas pura en esta historia, ella me habia amado al igual que yo desde niños y yo habia sido el que la había alejado, la enjuicie sin conocerla, la trate mal, la desprecie, la herí, la humille… la ame… no merecía su amor… estaba condenado… el castigo por mi error seria quedarme sin su amor…

_**Jamás podría perdonarme todo lo que habia sucedido… desde hoy me daba por muerto… y el asesino habia sido yo mismo…**_

_

* * *

_

_**!!!!**_

_como estubo??? espero que haya sido de su agrado..._

_les digo que edward se siente MUY MAL... y sera peor... _

_les adelanto ke el prox. capitulo se llamara "Dolor" ya se imaginaran porke..._

**_ANUNCIO!!!!:_**

_chicas como les habia dicho anteriormente yo publico ONE SHOOTS en un Blog en el que participo, ya llevo dos publicados... PERO LES ADVIERTO QUE SON DE RAITING M, ESO KIERE DECIR LEMMON, espero que las interesadas en este genero sean las ke pasen xD...  
_

**_"DISFRUTANDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD" y "EL ULTIMO PLACER DEL AÑO"_**

_kiero decirles que porfavor se pasen a leerlos y que me digan como estan, me encantaria leer sus opiniones, son los primeros que escribo... hoy presisamente publique uno..._

_aki les dejo la direccion..._

**_h t t p : / / b r a n d o n c u l l e n . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _**

_(quitenle los espacios!)_

_asi ke las espero por alla... mil besos_

**_¿algún rws?_**


	29. Dolor

_CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! soy muy felizzz!!! sus rws, palabras de apoyo, enormes dedicatorias y las cortas tambien_

_ **ME HACEN DEMACIADO FELIZZZ!!! GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y POR SER PARTE DE ELLA**.... _

_de verdad las adoro a cada una de ustedes... ojala les guste este cap... bueno nos leemos en las N/A:...._

_************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**DOLOR**

**POV Bella:**

-Ahí tienes Chris esa es la verdadera Isabella Swan…

-si esta es… entonces ahora la admiro mucho mas.. de verdad, te admiro, eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco…

-muchas gracias… pero yo solo he sabido salir adelante con todo lo que la vida me ha dado… es irónico… solo debo tronar mis dedos y podría tener todas las cosas materiales que deseara… pero las únicas dos cosas que realmente quiero no las puedo tener… es una ironía demasiado grande…

-si es verdad… pero no te aflijas al menos una de ellas todavía se puede solucionar…

Lo mire y mis irritados ojos aun así brillaron… ojala tuviera razón…

-bueno este no es el momento para seguir llorando…- me pare y seque mis lagrimas, arregle mi vestido y peine mis cabellos con mis dedos- estamos en una fiesta y tenemos que celebrar cierto?...

-claro que si!- dijo mi amigo levantando sus manos…

-entonces vamos…- me encamine a la puerta

-espera Bella…. Hay algo que quiero decirte…

-que cosa?- lo mire extrañada…

-quiero que sepas que desde hoy en adelante seré tu amigo incondicional y te protegeré, no quiero que nadie mas dañe tu corazón Bella… no te lo mereces…nadie pondrá hacerte daño… te lo prometo…- su mano se fue a su corazón…

-gracias Chris…

Salimos del salón de música y el ruido de la fiesta nos inundo nuevamente… fuimos a la sala y todos estaban bailando animadamente… Alice parecía disfrutar mucho, igual que Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Jake y Leah…. Me separe un poco de Chris y fui por un trago, mis nervios habían quedado un poquito alterados…el barman me sirvió mi bebida favorita.. un martini… me lo bebí con calma y me fui a bailar con Chris…

Estuvimos disfrutando de la fiesta junto con los demas invitados, pero me percate que ni Edward ni Tanya estaban… donde diablos se habian metido… baile un poco mas con Chris y le dije que iba al baño… nos separamos y subi al segundo piso… de las escaleras tenia una vista completa de la sala de estar y del comedor, estaba atestado de gente, pero no veia a Edward por ninguna parte, mi corazon comenzo a latir rapido, donde estaba?... estaba con Tanya?.... mis celos salieron a flote…

-que pasa Bella?- pegue un salto me gire y Alice estaba detrás mio… cuando habia subido?

-na… nada Alice… es solo que…donde esta no lo veo por ninguna parte…

-ah… ya veo el motivo de tu preocupación- rió

-no te rías… estará con…

-no para que sepas ella se fue hace como 1 hora de la fiesta, yo creo que hace mas, Edward hace un rato andaba por acá, pero después no lo vi mas… al igual que a ti… donde andabas con Chris- me miro con ojos picaros

-solo estábamos hablando en la sala de música…

-mmmm….- dijo y sonrió…- bueno iré a buscar a Edward por favor vuelve a la fiesta cuando lo encuentre te llamo…

-esta bien…-

Volví a la fiesta, pero ya no podía disfrutar estaba intranquila, un extraño presentimiento me recorría por todo el cuerpo…. Necesitaba verlo, quería saber que estaba bien… demonios!!!... donde diablos se había metido…. Alice se paseaba de un lado a otro, la seguía constantemente con la mirada, pero cada vez que la veía su expresión era diferente…. Hasta que llego a ser seria y contraída… me pare y la detuve…

-Alice donde esta?

-Bella…. Yo… no lo se, lo he buscado por todas partes y no se donde esta, nadie lo ha visto en un buen rato y estoy preocupada, fui al garaje y el volvo tampoco esta, llame a tanya y no esta con ella… lo seguiré buscando…

-bien yo también lo haré, le diré a los chicos que lo busquen

-No bella!... no los alarmes todavía, no quiero que mama o papa entren en nervios… tranquila busquémoslo entre las dos y si no lo encontramos vemos que hacemos…

Nos separamos y comencé a buscar, me fui sin que muchos lo notaran al piso de arriba, pase por todas las habitaciones, y no lo encontré, subí al tercer piso, ese era el piso de Edward, llegue a la puerta de su habitación y mi corazón se oprimió ante la imagen… yo nunca había entrado a la recamara de Edward…

Gire la manilla despacio… a penas abrí la puerta una gran bocanada de su aroma me invadió… cerré los ojos ante la reacción que provoco en mi cuerpo, mis conexiones nerviosas y cada partícula de mi ser se estremeció, ni siquiera cuando estaba sola en casa me había atrevido a entrar… mire a mi alrededor, me pare en la entrada, era un cuarto hermoso, tenia grandes ventanales por todo el rededor, además de un balcón que rodeaba toda la habitación, su color era blanco con detalles en verde y negro, tenia una gran cama, un escritorio con su lap, libreros con una enormidad de libros, algo que me sorprendió ver fue una guitarra, no tenia ni idea que el tocara…. Me acerque a su buró y tenia una lámpara y una fotografía de su familia… en todo el cuarto se sentía su presencia… al lado de los grandes ventanales tenia sillones muy cómodos y una mesa de centro, en ella habían revistas de música y de foot, las típicas cosas de chicos…

Me acerque a su cama y me senté, olía endemoniadamente bien, estaba impregnada con su aroma… mire a mi alrededor y solo la luz de la luna penetraba por las ventanas… Salí al balcón y una ráfaga de viento helado me hizo estremecer…

-donde estas Edward?- susurre al viento…

Me gire y entre nuevamente a la habitación, quizás seria la primera y la última vez que entraría aquí, memorice todo lo que pude y Salí, Alice venia subiendo por las escaleras…

-no esta Bella!.... le pregunte a medio mundo y nadie lo ha visto… le dije a los chicos que teníamos un problema y que empezaran a despedir a los invitados... tengo un mal presentimiento…

-yo también Alice- lleve la mano a mi pecho- siento que Edward no esta bien…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, como se había establecido esa conexión, no tengo idea, lo importante es que la sentía…. sentía que el estaba mal, y no podía pasarlo por alto… debía encontrarlo, necesitaba saber que le pasaba…

Rápidamente todos los invitados fueron despachados, Chris solo me alcanzo a dar un beso antes de que Alice lo sacara volando, mire el reloj y eran casi las 3 de la madrugada, baje al estar y el servicio de banquetería estaba saliendo de la casa…

-de nuevo muchas gracias señora Cullen por preferirnos, mañana le enviamos la factura…

-muy bien, muchas gracias a ustedes adios…-

Esme cerro la puerta y dejo Salir un gran suspiro…

-bueno alguien puede decirme donde esta Edward?

En la sala estábamos todos, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jake, Jasper, Esme y yo… todos nos miramos pero nadie supo que responder…

-Alice te comunicaste con tanya…

-si papa pero ella no sabe donde esta…

-bien entonces no la vuelvas a llamar, no queremos que ella se altere…

-que hacemos?- pregunto Emmett desde una esquina…

-bien si no aparece dentro de un rato, saldremos por el, mas o menos de que hora no lo ven?.... – pregunto Carlisle…

-unos chicos lo vieron por ultima vez como a la 1 de la madrugada, de ahí nadie mas lo ha visto…

-en todo caso no es tanto tiempo, puede que haya salido a respirar aire, esperemos algunas horas mas chicos, por mientras todos vayan a dormir, cualquier cosa les avisare yo me quedare en pie…

-si…- respondieron todos al unísono…

Todos subieron las escaleras, los hale se marcharon y yo seguí sentada en mi lugar…

-Bella… hija vete a dormir…-

-no Carlisle, no tengo sueño no te preocupes…

-Bella… mira… es mejor que duermas yo cualquier cosa les avisare, en todo caso se que Edward estará bien, tendrás alguien con quien pelear por mucho tiempo mas…- rió al igual que yo…

-gracias Carlisle-

-bien pequeña a dormir…- me ayudo a pararme y paso su brazo por mis hombros me llevo a la escala y me hizo subir…

-vete a dormir…- hice un puchero…- Isabella Swan, no sabia que tenias esas mañas

-jajaja… bien bien me iré a dormir… buenas noches Carlisle- le di un beso en la mejilla un abrazo y me fui a mi habitación, porque sabia que dormir me seria imposible…

Las horas pasaban lentas, mire mi reloj yo creo que unas 200 veces en 1 hora, mire por la ventana unas 400 mas… y apreté con toda mi fuerza la pulsera que me había dado Edward cuando niños… mmmm…. Creo que perdí la cuenta, la pulsera había estado guardada en mi caja de objetos preciados, pero necesitaba tener algo cerca para sentirlo conmigo, y este objeto era el único que cumplía esa función… me senté en el sillón…. Poco a poco fui acomodando hasta que el sueño me venció quedándome profundamente dormida…

***

Me desperté exaltada…

-Donde… donde?- mire para todos lados, corrí el cabello de mi cara, estaba acomodada en el sillón de mi habitación…- que hora es?- pregunte a la soledad que había en el lugar, me levante como un rayo y tome mi celular, eran las 10:15- DEMONIOS!- grite…

Arregle como pude mi cabello y Salí corriendo de mi habitación, estaba vestida con la misma ropa de la fiesta, no había tiempo para cambiármela… corrí hacia las escaleras y baje lo mas rápido que pude al bajar encontré con 8 figuras que me miraban con diferentes expresiones… Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jazz, Jake y Tanya…

-que ha pasado,… donde esta?- exigí saber… Alice me miraba preocupada…

-no lo se… no ha llegado todavía…

-pero…- baje los escalones que quedaban me acerque rápidamente a donde estaban los demás, pero debía de controlarme no podía dejarme llevar por la preocupación…-han llamado a sus amigos, a todos no se… con un demonio alguien debe saber donde esta?

-Bella…- me susurro Alice… debía de calmarme..

-Carlisle que vamos a hacer…?- pregunto Esme con lagrimas en los ojos…

-saldremos a buscarlo de inmediato… llamaremos a la policía y lo daremos por desaparecido… nos separaremos en parejas, cada uno se llevara un auto… pero alguien debe quedarse aquí… por si el regresa…- todos se miraron nadie quería quedarse…

- Bella porque no te quedas tú… -me dijo Tanya… demonios porque YO!!!! Le lanze una mirada que si hubiera sido un golpe la habría hecho traspasar varias paredes…

-Bella… quédate por favor…. – susurro Alice… demonios porque era la unica que no podía salir en su búsqueda…

-esta bien… yo me quedo…- dije resignada… maldita Tanya por primera vez desde que la conocía la odiaba con todo mi corazón…

-no lo tomes a mal Bella es que….

-no te preocupes… ya vayanse Edward pueda estar en problemas…- dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la ventana…

Los demás se movieron rápido Carlisle dio aviso a los policías y se fueron en su búsqueda, esto ya me estaba asustando, donde diablos podría estar metido… comencé a dar vueltas como loca por el living, hoy era domingo, el día libre de Emma… demonios mas encima estaba sola… subí a mi recamara y tome una rápida ducha, tenia que hacer algo mientras todos volvían… mientras Edward volvía…

Me seque mi cabello y me cambie de ropa, me puse lo primero que salio de mi gran armario, no habia tiempo para diseñadores ni para combinar, tome unos jeans negros y unas convers del mismo color, una camiseta rosada apretada y un bolero de color negro, recogi mi pelo en una coleta y esta lista… me sente en el sillon de mi cuarto esperando que los segundos… los minutos… y las horas pasaran….

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana y nada sucedía… mi corazón estaba cada vez mas apretado, no sabia lo que pasaba… donde diablos estas!!!, grite en mi mente, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y me abalance contra la mesa donde estaba…

-DIGA?- dije en un grito

-Buenos días, la residencia Cullen?

-si es aquí… con quien desea hablar…

-Llamamos del Hospital Central de Albanny….- o por dios mi corazon se paro…- necesitamos hablar con alguien de nombre "Bella" o "Isabella"

-Si soy yo Isabella Swan

-Tenemos aquí al señor…. Edward Cullen… es familiar suyo?

-EDWARD??? Si si si…- demonios que decía si no era un familiar no me dirian que paso…- si es… soy su novia… dígame por favor que le paso…

-Srta. Isabella… el señor cullen sufrió un accidente de auto esta madrugada… pero necesitamos que venga al hospital…

-si si voy enseguida…

No dije nada más y colgué…. Mi corazón comenzó una loca carrera, saque mi cartera con mis documentos una chaqueta y Salí de volada hacia el garaje, tome el audi y me fui…. Estaba en el auto y llame a Carlisle…

-Carlisle encontraron a Edward

-DONDE bella donde esta?

-esta en el hospital, llamaron a la casa diciendo que sufrió un accidente de auto pero no me han dicho como esta…

- o por dios….- dijo Carlisle y se quedo en silencio…

-yo voy de camino, avísale a los demás para que se vayan para allá…

-esta bien… nos vemos-

Colgamos y acelere a todo lo que daba el motor, en mi cabeza la única imagen que se proyectaba era la de mi amor, debía saber que estaba bien, la preocupación no me dejaban respirar, como diablos había pasado esto… llegue al hospital me estacione donde primero pude y corrí hacia la entrada…

-Señorita me llamaron diciéndome que mi novio había tenido un accidente…

-cual es su nombre?

-Edward Cullen…

-si… el señor Cullen esta en el segundo piso… suba por favor el Doctor Vulturi la esta esperando…

-gracias…

Corrí por los pasillos del hospital, estaba muy asustada, ansiosa, lo único que deseaba era saber que el estaba bien…

Llegue al segundo piso y las enfermeras me indicaron donde estaba el doctor…

-Doctor Vulturi?- dije con mi respiración entrecortada, mi pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo alarmante…

-dígame?

-soy Isabella Swan, me dijeron que mi novio Edward Cullen estaba aquí… donde esta que le paso?

-Srta. Swan, soy el Doctor Aro Vulturi… tranquila… el señor Cullen esta bien…- mi alma descanso y mi cuerpo se relajo en un instante…

-pero dígame entonces porque lo tienen aquí…

- anoche el señor cullen fue ingresado por un accidente automovilístico, tiene unos cuantos magullones y un golpe en la cabeza pero nada mas… esperamos unos exámenes que le practicamos y estará listo para partir, confió en que todo saldrá bien… además la llamamos a usted porque su nombre era todo lo que decía, estuvo llamándola por largo rato… hasta que dimos con usted en la casa del señor Cullen… - me sonroje de inmediato…

-gracias doctor… donde esta quiero verlo….

-venga sígame…-

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría, el sentimiento que tenia había sido tan escalofriante de solo pensar que a Edward podría pasarle algo fue atemorizante, casi me quede sin aire, el era todo, aunque estuviéramos lejos, jamás podría vivir alejada de el, aunque no estuviéramos juntos no podría ser de otra forma… ya no podía seguir negando este amor que se desbordaba del pecho….

-Aquí esta… habitación 1345…. Si necesitan algo llamen a la estación de las enfermeras…- el doctor me dedico una amable sonrisa y se fue…

Mi pecho subía y bajaba a la velocidad de la luz, abrí la puerta de la habitación, estaba muy clara, la luz del sol penetraba con fuerza por los grandes ventanales… mire adentro y la figura de mi amado enemigo reposaba en la cama, estaba sentado con sus manos hacia delante, tenia muchos moretones y un gran parche en su frente, su mirada estaba perdida y su expresión era de dolor, parecía que todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo torturado…

Entre y me quede observando la escena, era un privilegio poder mirarlo sin sentirme mal, el giro su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en mi cara se dibujo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, mis ojos brillaban por la alegría de verlo bien… pero su expresión me sorprendió…

**POV Edward:**

Me quede estático en mi lugar, la puerta entre abierta mi cuerpo pegado a la orilla y esas palabras que aun resonaban con la misma intensidad en mi cabeza… Bella y Chris seguían hablando pero yo no podía escuchar mas… era suficiente dolor… mi corazón ya no aguantaba mas… estaba oficialmente destrozado…

_Ya no quería vivir…._

Sentí un portazo que me hizo reaccionar… salte en mi lugar y parpadee muchas veces, esto no podía ser verdad… no… por dios… yo era un monstruo… un maldito imbecil y lo había arruinado todo…

Salí de la biblioteca como un energúmeno… me fui directo al garaje y saque mi volvo… arranque a toda velocidad…. Las luces de la ciudad iban pasando rápidamente…. No podia pensar, no sabia como hacerlo, todo encajaba tan facil pero al mismo tiempo todo era tan complicado, mi cabeza estaba en pausa, no habia forma de hacerme entender lo contrario… mi corazon muerto aun no reaccionaba…

Maneje lo mas rápido que el motor del volvo me lo permitió, estaba confundido, desesperado, sin rumbo me sentia en el mas completo de los aturdimientos, quien diablos era yo realmente, un maldito loco intransigente que no escuchaba a la gente… como diablos habia sido tan ciego, como nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo que Bella era, de que ella siempre decia la verdad, de que esa actitud era una faceta, como nunca me di el tiempo para conocer a la maravillosa mujer que era… como no lo había hecho…

_PORQUE NO LO HABIA HECHO!!!!....._

Maneje sin sentido… quizás podrían haber pasado horas… no se… el cielo seguia oscuro eso me indicaba que todavía era de noche… baje la velocidad del volvo para darme cuenta que no sabia donde diablos estaba… me detuve…. Baje y estaba cerca de unos barrancos… me acerque a la orilla de la barrera de contención de la carretera, se veia sublime un paisaje que me hizo tranquilizarme un poco, era un gran valle cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, en algunas partes se podian ver pequeños destellos de luces, eran casas…. Esto me indicaba que habia salido de albany estaba en el campo, en el interior de mi ciudad…

Me senté en la barrera de contención…. La oscuridad y la tranquilidad que me ofrecían el paisaje la agradecí enormemente… era lo que necesitaba en este momento para relajarme un poco… este era el momento para pensar y analizar las cosas… con calma…

Las palabras de bella golpearon una a una en mi cabeza…

"_Grite… Grite a todo lo que mi garganta me dio…estaba tan asustada, no sabia que hacer"_

"_Yo era una niña, era virgen"_

"_Cuando me dejaron en la entrada del bosque… ellos… ellos…"_

"_Ocupe la única arma que me quedaba, por la que ella me había enjuiciado… ocuparía mi fortuna como defensa"_

"_Tuve que decirlo, tuve que defenderme con algo, ella había pisoteado mi infancia y el principio de mi juventud, no podía dejarlo impune…"_

"_Ahí se origino a esa Bella mala, Frívola como me dice Edward, y superior, era mi excusa, mi disfraz, la muralla que ponía delante de todos, con eso nadie me podría derribar ni tampoco dañar, desde ese día Isabella Swan se volvió en alguien impenetrable…"_

Sacudí mi cabeza, mi mano se fue inmediatamente al puente de mi nariz, era intolerable el dolor que sentía en mi pecho de solo pensar en todo lo que Bella vivió esa noche, como podía haber gente tan mala, capaz de hacerle daño a una pequeña inocente… como diablos esa gente se había ensañado con ella… mis manos se refregaban en mis ojos constantemente, mi cabeza estaba llena de imágenes que salían de mi imaginación, la cara de Bella con una expresión de dolor y de desesperación era la que mas se reproducía…

Pero como había sido tan ciego… ella era la mujer mas bella del mundo, por dentro y por fuera, ella jamás quiso ser así todo lo que dijo, lo que hizo, lo que produjo fue culpa de ese fatídico día… como podía ser que la haya enjuiciado y que jamás le di tiempo para conocerla…

_Ese seria un error que tendría que cargar para toda la vida… uno que jamás podría olvidar…_

Estuve pensando y analizando las cosas por mucho tiempo, un rayo cruzo por el cielo indicando que el amanecer ya venia, mire hacia donde las ultimas montañas hacían su aparición, un rayo de luz comenzó tímidamente a aparecer, bordeo todas las montañas e ilumino sus figuras, el calido sol del atlántico hacia su aparición, de a apoco todas los elementos del valle se fueron iluminando, las luces que yacían en el prado se apagaron dando paso al calor abrasador del sol naciente…

El haber descubierto la verdad, era igual que este amanecer, algo abrasador y me daba la mayor esperanza que había tenido, todo el amor que había sellado alguna vez en el pasado ha salido a flote y se ha fusionado con el que siento ahora… ya nada me ataba a ese odio infundado, podía amar a Bella tanto como yo quisiera, y no tendría porque estarme preocupando por las cosas del pasado, eso ya no existía, era algo que había quedado atrás…

Pero una cosa debía de hacer, tenia que pedir perdón, el daño que hice, las cosas que dije, todo lo que hice en contra de ella… no lo merecía y antes de comenzar cualquier cosa, debo pedir su perdón, decirle todo lo que siento, decirle cuanto la amo y que me perdone por ser un intransigente y por nunca escucharla… ni por escuchar a los demás… otras con quien debían hablar eran con mi madre y Alice, no podía olvidar todo lo que me habían dicho… ellas lo sabían y nunca me lo dijeron… no estaba enojado pero quería conocer los motivos por los cuales habían callado… todo esto podría haber sido tan diferente…

Me subí al volvo…y maneje a velocidad moderada, quería llegar a mi casa y verla lo único que deseaba era verla y abrazarla… entre en la ciudad… todo paso muy rápido…

_Solo vi una luz, el sonido sordo de las llantas de un auto… y el impacto, todo se volvió oscuro… no supe nada mas… en mi mente solo rezonaba su nombre…_

_Bella…_

_******_

_-Bella…. Bella… Bella… Isabella…-_

-Sr. Cullen…

_-Bella…. Bella_

-Sr. Cullen despierte…

Abrí mis ojos… la luz me segó, parpadee para que mis pupilas se acostumbraran al brillo del ambiente, mire a mi alrededor y me sentía un poco mareado… que había pasado donde estaba?

-donde… donde estoy?-

-esta en el hospital… sufrió un accidente esta madrugada, no se preocupe que ya le avisamos a sus familiares, su novia viene en camino…

-gracias…

Demonios todos deben estar locos de la preocupación… hasta tanya se habia enterado…

-disculpe que hora es…

-es casi medio día… …

-gracias…

La enfermera me dedico una sonrisa… y se retiro, me acomode en mi cama, me senté porque me dolía mucho la espalda, parece que me habían pegado bien duro… mi mente divagaba por diferentes lugares y personas, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi novia…. Bella…, mi mente se centro en esa imagen, un escalofrió recorrio mi cuerpo, habia recordado que estábamos separados, pero esto no podia seguir asi… no podiamos continuar con esta farsa, esto debia de acabar… ahora hablaria con ella, ya no podía seguir haciéndonos daño… esto se acaba ahora…

La puerta sonó… sentí como se deslizaba hacia andentro, era Tanya… debia de aprovechar esta oportunidad… debía de hablar con ella, ya era tiempo de aclarar todo… unos pasos se detuvieron gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos mas hermosos que había visto…

Era ella… era mi Bella… MI BELLA!....

-bella….- dije en un susurro, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos… ella sonreía y de sus hermosos ojitos caían millones de lagrimas, pero porque estaba llorando, estaba preocupada por mi?....

-Edward…. Estas bien…- dijo y sus pasos la llevaron a acercarse a la cama… estiro su mano como queriendo tocar el viento… no me contuve… debía de sentirla cerca… ahora mas que nunca era una necesidad…

No importo el dolor, no importaron los golpes, no importo nada en ese momento, tome la mano que estaba aun extendida en el aire y la jale hacia mi…Bella quedo sentada en mi cama, su mano atravesó por mi cuerpo, la abrace como nunca lo había hecho, ella reacciono y paso sus brazos por mi espalda… nuestros cuerpos se pegaron el uno al otro, fundiendose en el abrazo con mas significado desde que nos conocimos, este era el de la reconciliación con su corazon, el que necesitaba para volver a la vida después de haber muerto la noche pasada…

-Edward Edward Edward- repetia bella y me pegaba mas a su cuerpo, yo respiraba entre cortado, estaba extasiado, una sonrisa magistral aparecio en mi rostro, estaba feliz, este era el dia mas feliz de mi vida, no podia creer… como ansiaba verla… nos separamos pero seguíamos juntos, nuestras frentes estaban a solo centímetros de distancia nos miramos, mis ojos y los de ella derramaban lagrimas, las mías eran de felicidad, el sentimiento que exploto en mi corazón al verla era impagable… era algo que muy pocas veces había experimentado… y todas había sido con ella…

-me tenias muy preocupada…

-lo siento esto jamás volverá a ocurrir…- le dije y nuestras miradas se conectaron otra vez… solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la cercanía…

Mis labios tocaron los suyos en un beso delicado, su boca y la mia armaban la combinación perfecta… era un sentimiento demaciado calido, miles de corrientes electricas comenzaron a despertar, hacia ya meses que dormian dentro de mi piel, mi piel reacciono ante el contacto de sus manos, mi boca se vio inmersa en un beso apremiante… no paso mucho tiempo sin que mi lengua pidiera permiso para entrar en su humeda boca, su lengua tenia el sabor mas exquisito del mundo… era suave y deliciosa, la mia la invito a una batalla, una en la cual el proposito era probar mas que la otra… nos besamos como unos adolescentes enamorados, y estaba seguro que eso era lo que eramos… dos chicos locos por el amor…

Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas… nos miramos y no hicieron falta las palabras, nuestras miradas lo decian todo… miles de corrientes electricas seguian recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi corazon recien resucitado latia mas fuerte que nunca… sentia que se iba a salir del pecho… un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos Bella se paro nerviosa de la cama y me di cuenta de quienes eran… papa y mama…los ojos de papa reflejaban sorpresa y los de mama… ella solo tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios…

-HIJO!- exclamo mi madre y se lanzo a mis brazos- que paso Edward? Dinos que paso hijo estas bien…

-si mama estoy bien, solo tengo unos golpes… pero nada de cuidado…- mire a papa y el nos miraba divertido, creo que habian visto mas de la cuenta…

-hijo que bueno que estas bien…- papa se acerco y beso mi frente…

-bueno y cuando nos vamos a casa, ya quiero salir de aquí…

-ire a preguntarle al doctor lo que sigue…

-yo iré contigo- dijo Bella… sentí el vació en mi corazón al verla alejarse, salieron de la habitación y mire a mi madre…

-hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar mama…

-ni que lo digas cariño… creo que hay ciertas cosas de las cuales yo no estaba enterada, me encantaría saber que significan- mi madre me miro con una gran sonrisa en los labios…

-tu lo sabias verdad…- corte su pregunta… debia de saber si ella también sabia lo de Bella…

-que cosa…- me miro con cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos…

_-lo que le paso a Bella cuando niña…. _

Mi mama me miro sorprendida… definitivamente habían muchas que conversar y mi mama me podría aclarar unas cuantas dudas… este era el punto crucial de aquí no había vuelta atrás…

Debía aclarar todo este embrollo… no podía pasar mas tiempo, 

_**ya no quería perder un minuto mas….**_

_**  
***_

_*****_

_*****_

_

* * *

_

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!_

_les digo ke estara bien emocionante esa conversacion, Edward aparte de su madre tendra una conversacion con Alice.. ahi veremos ke saldran de las dos opiniones de estas mujeres..._

_chicas!!! se pasaron ya por **h t t p : / / b r a n d o n c u l l e n . b l o g s p o t . c o m / **_

_LEYERON LOS ONE SHOOTSS KE PUBLIKEEE????_

_espero ke sip... y si lo hicieron **OPINEN**!!!!! jakjakjaa las kiero presentes en el blog tambien... todo lo que publico alla sera solamente para el blog, asi ke tendran que pasarse para poder leer los exclusivos jijiji..._

_**estan en la seccion "LOCURAS DE TIWII"**  
_

_bueno mis amadas lectoras.. les dejo un adelantito... el cap de mañana se llamara **"La Leccion Mas Importante"**, sera un Pov multiple de Bella y Edward, ademas les puedo decir que mañana Edward se entera de lo que hace Bella por las tardes... ahi veremos como reacciona... espero ke les haya gustado, les dejo mil besos y para las ke lo celebran **¡FELIZ DIA DE REYES!**_

_**¿merezco algun rws?  
**_


	30. La Leccion mas Importante

_**holaaaaaaaaa!!! mis amadas lectoras de .... estoy ams ke feliz con el resultado de esta historia**_

_**jamas pense ke llegaria a tener tanto apoyo, quiero darles las gracias infinitas por esos 167 maravillozos comentarios...**_

_**saben que me alegran el dia al maximo cuando los veo SON MI MEJOR REGALO!!! EL MEJOR PREMIO!!! LO KE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!!**_

_**es verdd cuando dicen que la mejor paga de una escritora en estas paginas son los comentarios**_

_**son un alimento que cada dia va haciendose mas necesario ...**_

_**bueno mis chicas hermosas, les habia dicho ke este**_

_**seria un POV multiple pero no se pudo... del punto de vista que debia de tomar, tube que hacerlo por el de Edward**_

_**la reaccion que se dbia saber era la de el, en todo caso en el siguiente cap hare alucion a lo qu sintintio bella, no se preocupen que no las**_

_**dejare con la duda...**_

_**ya me alargue demaciado jakjakja... mejor leean el cap y despues nos leemos en las N/A:**_

_**besotes y disfruten  
**_

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**_

**POV Edward:**

Respóndeme mama tu sabias lo que le paso a bella cuando niña?

Edward yo….-

Mama me miraba asombrada, yo solo quería saber la verdad… mi madre sabia lo que había pasado y no me había dicho, pero la entendía, como me lo podria decir si se supone que Bella y yo nos odiábamos a muerte, no habia razon para que me lo contara…

-Si hijo… yo lo sabia…

-desde cuando…

-desde que Bella llego a la casa…Sue me lo contó el día de la lectura del testamento… ella estaba muy preocupada por el destino de Bella… me dijo…

"_no puedo enviarla a una casa extraña sin antes contarte como es ella y porque es así, mi pequeña a pasado por muchas cosas es inevitable que sea asi de orgullosa y altanera… pero no la juzguen mal, porque ella es la persona mas dulce del mundo… mi pequeñita solamente esta confundida…"_

-No puedo creer que haya pasado por eso…- dije en un susurro…

-Hijo yo quiero preguntarte si…

-EDWARD!!!!!!- se sintio un grito que lleno la habitación, Alice paso por el lado de mi madre a velocidad sobrehumana, cuando menos lo pense la tenia enterrada en mis brazos…- donde diablos estabas hermanito!!!- mire hacia la puerta y estaban todos… Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Jake y Tanya…- lo siento pero tenia muchas cosas que pensar, pero nunca mas lo haré Alice…

Alice levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos, yo solo le mostre una sonrisa y asenté, sus ojos inmediatamente brillaron….siempre habia amado esa conexión que teníamos… era algo genial…

-Bueno lo importante es que estas bien Eddy…- Emmett sonrio, esta vez no le reprocharía nada, sabia que habian estado preocupados no era momento para pelear con nadie…

-bueno bueno muchachito- dijo el doctor entrando a la sala con unos examenes en la mano…- después de que ni sabiamos quien eras ahora tienes la habitación llena, que suerte que tu familia pudo dar contigo…

-si doctor es una suerte…

-veamos… - saco los examenes de la bolsa y lo comenzo a leer…- excelentes resultados Edward… no el golpe no ha pasado a mayores… asi que ya puedes marcharte…

Mire a mis padres y ellos sonrieron al igual que mis hermanos y mis amigos… mire a Bella quien sonreia ampliamente, sus ojos todavía estaba humedecidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas…tenian un color hermoso…

-bueno chico, es hora de darte de alta, vete a casa a disfrutar de tu novia y de tu familia…- mire rápidamente a Bella y se puso roja como tomate… parece que habia tenido que decir que era mi novia para poder entrar, disfrute al maximo de la idea… Bella mi novia… era algo que algun dia tendria que suceder…

-muchas gracias doctor… a sido un placer…- le extendi la mano y el me correspondio…

-lo mismo digo pequeño pero ten mas cuidado la prox. Vez

-claro que si….

-hasta pronto…

-adios…

El doctor nos dedico una mirada, miro a bella y sonrio ampliamente, salio de la habitación….

-Bueno mi pequeño es hora de que vamos a casa….

-mama- la mire con una expresión de dolor…- como esta mi bebe?

-tu bebe… no lo se hijo no hemos ido a preguntar por el

-esta bien….

Todos salieron de la habitación y mama me ayudo con la ropa, cuando estuvimos listos me sacaron del hospital en una silla de ruedas, me subí como pude al mercedes de mis padres y los demás en sus autos, nos encaminamos a casa…

El dia paso lento, entre los mimos de Alice, mama y tanya me sentia abrumado, en especial por los de Tanya, lo único que quería era un rato a solas, le menti y le dije que iba a dormir, ella me dijo como ya era un poco tarde que se tendria que ir, agradecí internamente su buen juicio, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue… paso otro rato mas, cuando Alice irrumpió en mi cuarto…

-sabia que no estabas durmiendo hermanito, no se porque pero sabia también que te desharías de tanya.- se rió…

-Alice… yo…. Quiero hablar contigo hermanita…

-sobre que?- pregunto sentándose en los pies de mi cama,….

-sobre Bella…

-USSh… que es lo que pasa con ella?- alice puso esas típicas miradas que eran para eludir algo…

-todo Alice… me pasa de todo….

-haber comienza a hablar…

-Alice… ya no puedo estar mas sin Bella…

-mmmm pero eso esta un poquito complicado hermanito, tu tienes novia y ella…

-ella…. Ella esta de novia con Chris?- no podia ser ciego y negar una realidad, desde que nos declaramos habían pasado demasiados meses, perfectamente bella podría haber rehecho su vida con otro… no podia negarle la felicidad, ademas yo mismo la libere de cualquier compromiso… Alice me miro a los ojos, de seguro estaba examinándome..

-mmmm hay que mas da… no le digas a Bella que te conté…. No ella no esta de novia con NADIE, hay miles de babosos que se le tiran día a día, pero los ha rechazado a todos- en mi cara apareció una sonrisa triunfal- y sabes porque?

-porque?- pregunte… estaba mas que interesado en los motivos…

-y todavía preguntas…- me pego suavemente en la cabeza- por ti tontolin! Por ti!!... ella todavía te ama y yo diria que tal vez mas que antes…

En mi cara no habia nada mas que felicidad al igual que en todo mi cuerpo y en mi corazon… Bella me amaba… a mi!!!....

-no puedo creerlo Alice… yo no la merezco…

-no no la mereces- dijo mi hermana muy critica… respiro y continuo- pero aun puedes ganártela, todavía estas a tiempo Edward no cometas el peor error de tu vida, tu tarea con tanya esta completa… estuviste a su lado, la ayudaste a recuperarse, ella esta bien, ya no puedes darle nada mas, no seas un tonto y no arruines tu vida por ser de tan buen corazón, también piensa en ti hermano… Bella no te esperara toda la vida…

Alice tenia toda la razón del mundo, mi promesa de ayudar a tanya estaba cumplida, reconozco que el tiempo que estuve con ella no fue una tortura, poco a poco ella se fue ganando mi cariño, pero mi corazón completo lo tenia Bella en sus manos…

-Si Alice… ya es hora… no pasa de esta semana en que no hable con tanya…

-así se habla hermanito… no pierdas mas tiempo…

-muchas gracias Alice…

-de nada, para que estamos las mellizas?- nos abrazamos y ella se recostó en mi pecho, mi hermana era la mejor…

La noche cayó de repente y me quede profundamente dormido, creo que los calmantes y relajantes que me dio mi madre en la tarde surtieron el efecto esperado, el día lunes por la mañana me levante un poco tarde, parece que los relajantes habian hecho muy bien su trabajo…Sali como todos los días para ir a clases, estaba mucho mejor unos cuantos moretones y parches no me iban a dejar en cama, además que tenia que hablar con tanya sobre nuestro "noviazgo". Cuando baje al comedor solo mama estaba en la cocina, papa habia partido a paris por unos dias y los muchachos se fueron al high, yo era el unico que estaba en la casa, aparte de mama…

-Buenos dias mi pequeño- mama se paro de la mesa, corrio a besarme y abrazarme

-buenos dias mama, me imagino que todos se fueron…-

-si es que los chicos no te despertaron porque creyeron que no ibas a clases, pero por lo que veo si vas a ir…- dijo mi madre mirando mi mochila…

-claro que si… ademas tengo muchas cosas que arreglar- le dije sentandome en la mesa, mama me sirvio mi desayuno y comenzamos a comer en silencio…

-Edward?- levante mi cabeza y ella me miraba muy atenta…

-te enamoraste de Bella otra vez no es cierto?

La pregunta de mi madre me habia pillado con la guardia baja, era muy directa, si lo habia hecho pero todavía no podia gritarlo, por respeto a Tanya… la quede mirando con unos ojotes y ella solo rio…

-discúlpame que sea tan directa pero es una pregunta que me he estado guardando desde hace mucho hijo mió…

-porque lo dices mama…

-porque te conozco mejor que nadie Edward, el solo ver como la miras es para gritarle al mundo que la amas…

-es tan evidente…- dije en un susurro ella solo asintió…

-si cariño… si materializamos su amor en…. Mmmm… fuego… estaria media ciudad quemada… o tal vez mas…- reimos…- pero dime Edward que vas a hacer… sabes Bella no estara esperando toda la vida…

-si lo se mama, Alice me dijo lo mismo… pero no te preocupes que esta semana eso quedara solucionado, no quiero pasar un minuto mas alejado de ella… ya han sido demaciados errores… no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado hace algunos meses atrás….- mi mama me miro extrañada, a mi cabeza vinieron sus palabras… las repeti para que recordara…

"_-pero tu no la conoces Edward, no sabes porque ella actúa así…_

_-y tampoco quiero, no deseo conocer a alguien así… Bella representa todo lo que más detesto…_

_-algún día hijo…. Algún día te llevaras una gran sorpresa, la gente cambia Edward… no todas las personas son como tu crees… hay personas que esconden su verdadero ser, por temor a ser dañados _

_-no mama, nadie puede aparentar tanto, no creo que Bella sea así…_

_-a veces hijo el dolor y la desesperación nos llevan a hacer cosas que no creíamos ser capaces… bueno hijo no saco nada con seguirte hablando, eres un terco empedernido…"_

si lo recuerdo perfectamente, en ese tiempo tu y bella tenían una pequeña batalla campal en esta casa…

pero debí de abrir mi corazón y ver lo que pasaba… fui un estupido…- tire el tenedor a la mesa…

no Edward, solo es que en ese momento no estabas listo para Bella, ustedes han madurado mucho… en el camino han aprendido todo lo que les faltaba y ahora recién es tiempo… después de tantos años ahora si pueden estar juntos…

tu crees?

Que si lo creo?.... estoy segura Edward… de verdad si vieras como se miran y lo que se siente a su alrededor… cuando los vi en la habitación del hospital todo me calzo…

Nos viste???... que viste?- pregunte divertido…

Solo puedo decir que llegue en un momento en el que me alegre de que tanya no estuviera alli…

Tal vez seria mejor que nos hubiera visto

No Edward… mira, mal que mal tanya jamas te jugo chueco asi que debes terminar con ella como se debe, no terminen enojados, pueden comenzar una amistad que perdurara por siempre…

Si mama tienes razon… bueno ya me voy…- la bese- gracias por todo y te prometo que desde ahora todo estara bien…

Eso espero… pero ya me siento feliz…

Porque?

Porque has recuperado la sonrisa que perdiste hace tantos años… esa que se quedo con bella el día que se separaron- sonreí aun mas…

Nos vemos en la tarde mama…

No vemos cariño…

Salí de mi casa y fui al colegio, ya estábamos a final de semestre, todos los ramos estaban terminados, teníamos que ir solo a buscar las notas y a acordar lo del viaje de fin de curso, no era algo que haríamos colectivo solo nosotros y nuestros amigos pero debiamos de ponernos de acuerdo con todos… cuando llegue no vi a Bella por ninguna parte… me acerque a Alice a preguntar…

-donde esta Bella?- dije en un susurro…

-no lo se… Chris la llamo y se fue de volada, me dijo que llegaría tarde y que le avisara a papa y mama, pero no me dijo nada mas…

Me quede pensando, mi estomago quiso hacer una mueca, pero la reprimí, si quería ganarme nuevamente a Bella debía de empezar por confiar en ella… era lo basico, pero aun asi me gustaría saber que hace…. Desde que llego a nuestra casa, sale la mayoría de los dias por la tarde, y casi siempre vuelve de noche, me gustaria saber que cosa es la que estará haciendo y porque tiene que ir con el chucho…

Todos los días de la semana fueron iguales, por mas temprano que me levantaba no la conseguía ver, se iba tempranísimo y se volvía muy tarde, lo peor de todo es que estaba faltando a clases, me tenia intrigado ya no aguantaba mas, le pregunte en reiteradas veces a Alice y mama pero no sabían nada… con un demonio como podía ser que nadie supiera donde estaba… ya era dia viernes por la noche y no había rastro de ella… eran las 11 y todavía no aparecía, estaba preocupado y a la vez furioso… pero no con Bella… otra que se me estuvo escapando toda la semana fue Tanya parecía que sabia lo que le iba a decir porque cada vez que quería acercarme a hablarle alguna de sus amigas se la llevaba y no podía decirle nada… DEMONIOS EN ESTA SEMANA NADA ME SALDRIA BIEN????.... estaba realmente enojado… me sentía frustrado… me quede despierto hasta altas horas de la noche… por lo menos ya los magullones y el golpe de mi cabeza habían mejorado, sentía algo de dolor a veces pero era todo controlable… mis nervios estaban de punta… tenia que terminar con Tanya antes del viaje… que por cierto era en 1 mes mas, todavía no sabíamos donde pasaríamos todo un fin de semana de relajo… de verdad que nos hacia falta, especialmente a mi,…. Me dormí pensando en Bella en donde estaría en este momento…

El sábado fue parecido a todos los demás días… mis hermanos cada cual con sus novio y novia, mi mama se había ido a Paris a acompañar a papa, decía que lo extrañaba, tomo el primer avión y se fue… la relación de mis padres era genial, agradecía internamente dia a dia por tenerlos a mi lado… estaba sentado solo en la sala de música, tocando la melodía que había compuesto para Bella, de pronto alguien toco la puerta…

-pase-

-Joven Edward tiene una llamada…

-gracias Emma…-tome el teléfono y conteste…- diga?

-Edward, es Alice… se me olvido pasar a recoger una ropa de la lavandería en el centro, podrías ir por ella?....

-si claro Alice… enseguida iré…

-hay muchas gracias… que lindo eres… te dare un premio al llegar….

-jaja ya no me adules tanto que me arrepiento… voy enseguida adios…

-muchas gracias Adiós…

Tome las llaves del mercedes y me fui a la lavanderia, llegue en menos de 20 minutos, quedaba en el centro asi que no fue problema… entre y pedi las cosas de Alice, pague… pero al mirar por el ventanal del negocio quede boqui abierto con la imagen que vi… Era ella, era mi Bella… al fin la veia después de 1 semana…

Caminaba con ese paso que tanto la distingue, ese que hace que se vea mas irreal… iba encabezando un grupo de mujeres y hombres, todos llevaban cosas en sus manos, Bella traia una caja de medio tamaño y a su lado…. CON UN DEMONIO a su lado estaba el chucho, tenia una caja del porte de su cuerpo en los brazos… parecia bastante afligido pero aun asi sonreia… me detube a mirar la imagen mientras avanzaba delante de mis ojos, Bella llevaba su cabello en una coleta a meda altura, estaba vestida bastante sencilla para como ella viste siempre, solo traia unos Jeans azules un poleron y unas convers…. Pero aun asi lucia como una estrella en el cielo…

Sali de la lavanderia a toda prisa pero sin ser visto, meti las cosas al auto y le puse la alarma, estube varios segundos divagando si la seguia o no…

AHHHHH!!! Que importa! La amaba y me importaba todo lo que hiciera, al diablo con todo… cruce la calle y los seguí, ellos iban tan concentrados en sus asuntos que jamás se dieron vuelta… me detuve en seco al ver en donde se metían…

-El hospicio?- salio de mi boca involuntariamente, estaba sorprendido que demonios hacia Bella en un hospicio?... ella? En un hospicio!!!... esto tenia que verlo, fue el hincapié para que mi enorme curiosidad se desatara…

Entre sigilosamente, era un lugar de escasos recursos, a simple vista era un lugar hermoso, pero que carecía de muchos recursos, mis pasos me llevaron hacia el interior, habían muchos ancianos y ancianas… todos tenían una apariencia de pena y de abandono pero a pesar de todo sus caras reflejaban algo de felicidad… seguí caminando, al parecer ningún encargado había notado mi presencia… los abuelos me miraban extrañados, las abuelitas con ojos coquetos, le sonreí a todas las que pude, tenían miradas demasiado tiernas… mi corazón estaba confundido, que podría hacer Bella aquí?....

De pronto senti la voz de ella… estaba hablando en voz alta… casi gritando… andube con cautela, me acerque a unos ventales, por la vista podria decir que era un patio interior, en el medio habia un escenario y ahí parada frente a unas 50 personas estaba ella, mi enemiga de ojos verde limon, mi amor… mi Bella…

-Chicos!!! Pongan atención- la pequeña multitud se cayo… se veía que la conocían….- estamos en una situación muy critica, esta semana tocamos fondo con los recursos, tenemos solamente recursos hasta fin de mes, hemos tratado de conseguirnos mas ayuda pero nada nos resulta, estoy….- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- chicos perdónenme pero estoy atada de manos… los residentes hemos intentado todo pero creo que estamos perdiendo la batalla…. Quería comunicarselos ya que saben que entre los voluntarios no tenemos secretos…

Voluntarios?.... escuche bien?.... Bella era voluntaria en este hospicio… no podia creerlo, hace poco me habia enterado que Bella no era como pense, pero esto ya me sacaba totalmente de contexto… saber que Bella veia mas alla de su nariz era una sorpresa demaciado grata para mi y me confirmaba aun mas que ella tenia un corazon de oro…

-asi que muchachos las cosas seguiran igual hasta que podamos, les comunicaremos todo lo que suceda… recuerden que hoy tenemos Limpieza, grupos A y B, Ornamentación de los salones, grupos C y D, y los residentes se dispersan en los grupos… ahora es momento de repartir la colación de media tarde asi que… manos a la obra…

Todos aplaudieron y se dispersaron por el patio, los voluntarios comenzaron a sacar a los abuelos y a sentarlos en las sillas del patio, todos se veian extremadamente felices al ser atendidos por estos chicos, Bella estaba parada en el medio del patio contemplando la escena… un anciano se le acerco por la espalda, le toco el hombro y ella se giro…

-Arthur!!!... como estass?- ese nombre…. Ya lo habia escuchado… esa vez cuando Bella hablaba con Chris…

-bien cariño y tu?

-muy bien gracias…

-pero tus ojitos hoy estan tristes… donde esta esa Bella optimista y dulce que conozco…- dijo el anciano tocando su mejilla…

-aquí esta Arthur es solo que esta algo triste por no poder sacar adelante este lugar…

-pero si tu hiciste que este lugar funcionara mejor que nunca, por ti es que estamos tan contentos Bella, arreglaste este hospicio…

-jaja no es para tanto, es solo que quiero que todos ustedes esten bien….

- y lo sabemos, siempre recordamos que eres la mejor y mas linda de estos lados…

-bueno y meme?

- es floja de mi mujer esta tomando su siesta otra vez… y yo tambien ire… ya me estoy cayendo…-

-muy bien, ve cuando la cena este lista ire por ustedes…

-gracias cariño… y arriba esos animos, nunca sabes cuando las cosas pueden cambiar…

-gracias… que descanses….

El anciano se alejo y bella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, volvió a perder su mirada en el patio… pegue un salto cuando alguien me toco el hombro…

-que sorpresa Edward, jamas te imagine por aquí…- dijo una voz que reconocía bien a mis espaldas… era Chris… me quede callado no supe que responder…solo nos quedamos mirando…- si tienes alguna pregunta como veo en tus ojos, será mejor que hables con Bella, solo ella puede decirte lo que quieres saber… y te doy un consejo… no seas estupido… pierdes minutos valiosos….- me guiño el ojo- BELLA!- levanto la mano y yo me tense de inmediato, maldito la había llamado… gire mi rostro y me encontré con los ojitos mas hermosos del mundo… me estaban mirando asombrados, se acercaban a toda velocidad a nosotros…

-Ed… Ed… Edward- tartamudeo Bella…

-Bella aqui el….- se cayo y solto una risita..- Edward quiere hablarte… porque no le enseñas el lugar, asi sabra donde te metes todas las tardes… cierto?

Pude ver que el chu… Chris le guiño un ojo a Bella… eso que podía significar?... asi que aquí era donde bella pasaba todas las tarde…sirviéndole al prójimo… jamás me lo habria imaginado…

-Si… si…claro.. Ed…Edward quieres venir conmigo…- asentí

-no te preocupes por coordinar yo me encargo…nos vemos mas tarde _principessa_

El tipo se despidió y se retiro, con Bella nos quedamos mirando por más de 10 minutos sin decir nada, nuestras mejillas estaban sonrosadas…. Ella movía las manos nerviosa y yo las pasaba cada 1 minuto por mi cabello…

-nunca…- comenzó a hablar…- nunca pensé en verte aquí algún día…

-me tenias preocupado Bella…

-desde el accidente que no se nada de ti, ya ni siquiera te veo en casa… quería verte…- ella se sonrojo y me miro…

-ven conmigo….- me extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa…

-donde?- pregunte divertido…

-solo ven… es hora de compartir algo contigo… ¿confías en mi?….- su pregunta era mas que eso… era como una especie de prueba o de confirmación de algo…

-créeme que con mi vida…- tome su calida mano y ella me llevo…

Comenzamos a recorrer el hospicio a medida que ibamos caminando Bella me iba contando su historia, el como, porque y de cuando estaba aquí… ella me contó todo, supe cosas demasiado interesantes… pero cuando llego a cierta parte su cara se transformo… nos sentamos en un pequeño jardin que estaba en la parte de atrás…

por estas tan triste?-

porque aquí me doy cuenta que la vida es muy injusta Edward…

porque lo dices…

aquí hay de todo tipo de personas, maestras, héroes de la guerra, hacendados, personas abandonadas, enfermas, sanas, médicos, economistas… todos aquí tenían una vida…. Pero cuando llegaron a la fase Terminal de sus vidas, fueron abandonados, olvidados o simplemente se alejaron solos de sus familias, es increíble que todos aquí tienen una vida, tuvieron miles de cosas a lo largo de toda lsu existencia, pero ahora cuando es mas necesario, cuando deberían tener a su familia a su lado… no están y están solos aquí… siendo atendidos por nosotros, sabes una cosa…

dime…- dije en un susurro…

yo cambiaria cualquier cosa de mi vida por la felicidad de todas estas personas…- quede asombrado… mi boca se entreabrio un poco para dejar circular aire…era increíble como habia cambiado Bella, hace menos de un año ella no veia mas alla de su nariz y ahora estaba cambiando partes de su vida por la felicidad de unos desconocidos… mi corazon comenzo una carrera desbocado, estaba feliz con las palabras de ella…- es increíble lo maravillosos que son, sabes que cada dia que llego aquí te dan una sonrisa, una palabra dulce, hubieron muchas veces que llegaba aca sin ganas de hacer nada y por las noches me iba feliz, porque habian compartido todo el dia conmigo y sus historias o locuras me habian alegrado el dia… mi vida dio un giro completo aquí….

me siento orgulloso de ti…- bella me miro y abrio sus hermosos ojos…

porque lo dices?-

porque has madurado a pasos agigantados Bella… sabes cuando llegaste a mi casa, yo te veia como una niña caprichosa, estaba enamorado de ti pero no veia nada mas que a una niña con un Dolce & Gabbana… - se sonrojo de inmediato…- pero ahora al verte asi, e caido en cuenta de que nada es como uno lo cree y lo digo en todo sentido… Bella contigo aprendí de la manera mas dolorosa a que es de vital importancia conocer a las personas antes de enjuiciarlas… se que muchas cosas de las que pasaron no debieron ser pero en estos momentos estoy dispuesto a arreglar todos los embrollos y mal entendidos… quiero darte las gracias porque _**e aprendido la lección mas grande de mi vida… la mas importante… **_Y estaré eternamente en deuda contigo por ayudarme a entender…

Bella me miro sorprendida, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara…

-entonces… si estamos en el plan de agradecer yo también tengo algo que decir…

-que cosa?

-gracias… gracias Edward Cullen…. Por estar aquí… no sabes lo importante que ha sido tener esta conversación contigo..

Ella estaba feliz yo lo sabia pero su rostro no demostraba felicidad…todavía su corazón sentía pena porque no podía sacar este lugar adelante…

-bella cual es el problema mas grande de este lugar?

-el dinero… no tenemos financiamiento para mantenernos en pie… y yo lamentablemente no puedo tocar un centavo de mi fortuna hasta 2 meses mas.., y creo que este lugar no aguantara…

-entonces que esperas…- le extendí la mano al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo…

- a que te refieres…

-a que vamos a sacar este lugar adelante… tenemos que hacerlo…

-vamos?- me miro extrañada…

-si porque yo y todos los demás te ayudaremos, ya veras que todo saldrá bien y que lograremos juntar lo que necesitamos… entonces vienes?…- ella me miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…

-claro que si…- jalo mi mano y en un rapido movimiento se pego a mi cuerpo, mis brazos reaccionaron casi por inercia a su contacto y se pegaron a ella…- gracias- susurro…

- vamos que no hay tiempo que perder…

La tome de la mano y la jale hacia donde estaban los demas, hice las llamas pertinentes a los muchachos y les pedi que vinieran al hospicio, cuando llegaron todos estaba extrañados, luego de contarles la historia, todos estaban mas que asombrados, yo todavía no me recuperaba de la impresión, Bella era alguien excepcional… todo había comenzado por una imposición y habia terminado en una meta a realizar en su vida… ella quería a toda costa sacar este lugar a flote… y lo conseguiríamos…

********

Llegamos a casa Exhaustos, estuvimos todo el dia en el hospicio planeando lo que ibamos a hacer para salvar a los abuelos, teniamos 4 semanas para realizar los planes y esperar las ayudas… estaba recostado en mi cama, sintiendo que la mitad del trabajo esta listo, el rostro y la sonrisa de Bella vinieron a mi cabeza en instantes, una sonrisa aparecio triunfante en mi rostro….aunque estubiera cansado este era el momento para lo que debia de hacer… marque un numero ya familiar…

-Diga?- contestaron…

-Tanya soy Edward… necesito que hablemos, podemos vernos en el parque en unos 20 minutos, paso por ti a tu casa?- ella se quedo callada, parecia que lo estaba pensando…

-esta bien… pasa por mi nos vemos….

Colgó…

Ya estaba bueno de esperar… hoy esto se acababa…. Si quería seguir adelante y recuperar a Bella debía de dar por termino a esta relación… y eso no pasaba de hoy día…

*

_**Mi noviazgo con tanya esta noche acababa…**_

_**  
***_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_

* * *

_

_**bueno como estubo??? bien? mal? horribleee??? waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....  
**_

_**jakakja ojala ke sea la opcion 1 ...  
**_

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ... ke emocion chicas....!!! com se imaginan ke podria ser... asi bien cebollenta o _**

**_liberal tu por tu lado yo por el mio... les dare una pista, tanya esconde un pequeño secretillo en su corazon y _**

**_no tiene nada ke ver con la enfermedad, es un sentimiento.... haber si alguna adivina jijijijij...._**

**_bueno chicas hermosas mañana comenzamos la recta final, sin contar este cap, quedarian 4 mas!!!!! NO KEDA NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! _**

**_seran 35 caps... asike esten atentas... _**

**_las adoro con todo mi corazon..._**

**_ besotes enormes_**

**_pd1: GRACIAS A LA UNICA QUE SE PASO POR EL BLOG Y LEYO MIS SHOOTSSS!!!! GRACIASSS A _MARYECULLEN78**

**OJALA KE PUEDAS DEJAR TU OPINION ALLA TAMBIEN!!!!**

**AHHH Y GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO jijijiji... ojala los recomiendes  
**

**pd2: CHICAS PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO CON SUERTE ME DIO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIRRR!!! jijiji  
**

**ahoraa sip xD..**

**¿algún rws?  
**


	31. El Ultimo Viaje

_CHICASSS!!! PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTOO!!!... por actualizar todos los dias sufri un colapso creativo jajajaa, pero ya estoy con las pilas al 100% _

_asi ke aqui les dejo este cap..._

_antes de dejarlas leer, kiero darles las gracias por esos 195 maravillosos rws, de verdad chicas yo jamas pense ke les iba a gustar tanto esta historia_

_de hecho no pensaba subirla aqui, pero veo que no me equivoque..._

_le dedico este cap a todas esas maravillosas personitas que me escriben en cada cap..._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGASSSS!!!_

_de todo corazon!..._

_**TiwiiCullen!**  
_

* * *

**POV Edward: **

de quieres que hablemos Edward?- me pregunto Tanya, estábamos sentados en un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, a ella le gustaba mucho, la luna nos alumbraba al igual que las millones de estrellas en el cielo…

de muchas cosas… siento que no he sido totalmente honesto contigo… hoy quiero que hablemos con el corazón en la mano…- al iniciar esta conversación me di cuenta de todo lo que habia pasado con Bella, me senti culpable porque yo habia engañado a Tanya muchas veces, habia estado en situaciones muy "especiales" con Bella y no estaba para nada arrepentido pero no habia sido sincero con ella, esto debería haber parado hace tiempo…

si tienes razón…. Yo también quiero que hablemos…- me sorprendió su respuesta la mire un poco extrañado pero continué hablando…

sabes Tanya… cuando te conocí, reconozco que no te veia como mas que una amiga… pero estos últimos meses que hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta que eres una chica muy valiente y que tienes millones de cualidades maravillosas y por eso… por eso…- me quede callado no sabia como seguir…

Edward!... no sigas…- dijo ella…

Que pasa?....

Hay ya no me puedo callar mas esto…

A que te refieres…- la mire confundido…

Edward…. Yo se que tu no me vez como una novia, de hecho si te pones a mirar nuestra relación desde que yo enferme no ha sido como un noviazgo, si no como una amistad con "algunos beneficios" – no sabia que responder, pero pensandolo bien era verdad…

Si… tienes razon… pero…

Sabes lo nuestro deberia haber terminado hace mucho tiempo…además… yo se que tu amas a otra persona…

Tanya yo…- me quede petrificado, nunca pense que se pudiera dar cuenta, lo que decia mama realmente era verdad, nuestro amor se notaba por donde lo miraras…- como lo sabes…

Hace mucho tiempo… en el viaje que tuvieron a las vegas…. Una persona te vio besándote con _Bella_…- mis ojos se abrieron como platos…era verdad Bella tenia razon, realmente nos habian visto esa noche… esto no sabia si era bueno o si era malo…- pero no te preocupes…- dijo acariciando mi rostro…- sabes yo tampoco he sido sincera contigo Edward…

A no?- pregunte con algo de sarcasmo… no sabia cuando esta conversación habia tomado un giro diferente, ahora parecia que era ella la que queria terminar conmigo y no a la inversa como habia empezado…

Cuando ustedes se fueron a las vegas yo conoci a alguien…

Pero si tu…

Si estaba enferma pero lo conoci en el consultorio de mi doctor, el es su hijo…

Tu doctor se llama…- comencé a pensar…su apellido siempre me sono familiar pero no di importancia….- el apellido de tu doctor es Wallace…- tanya me miro como si fuera obvio… pero de verdad no entendía que era lo que me quería decir…

Hay Edward como no te das cuenta- estaba como nerviosa se ve que hace tiempo quería decirme esto pero todavía no me explicaba porque nunca lo había hecho… mi mente se quedo muda y la imagen de alguien apareció en mi mente…

Mis pensamientos viajaron a la noche en la que fuimos al "Wolf Club"

_-Bella?- _

_-Chris?.... Hola!!!... pero que haces aquí…?-pero que descortés soy… chicos… el es Christopher Wallace, un…_

_-Amigo de New york…- _

_-TE GUSTA CHRISSS!!!!?????- _pregunte dando un grito- no puedo creerlo- termine en un susurro… estaba realmente sorprendido la conversación había dado un giro de 360º

_estaba en el hospital porque mi alergia había empeorado, no me sentía mal todavía pero mis exámenes de sangre demostraban que pronto comenzaría a decaer, mi mama fue a sacar unas ordenes para algunos exámenes, se iba a demorar asi que me senté en la puerta frente al consultorio del doctor, cuando un joven alto se acerco a golpear… no había nadie…._

_Hola- me saludo muy alegre, levante la vista y ahí estaba, unos orbes azules como el cielo se posaron en los mios, con una mirada mi corazon se disparo…_

_Ho…hola- le respondí nerviosa…. Sus ojos me recorrieron entera y un escalofrío se me esparció por el cuerpo…_

_Sabes si el doctor Wallace esta, soy su hijo…_

_Emm creo que no… pero yo te conozco… - le dije en un susurro_

_Si… tu también te me haces conocida… en que prepa vas?_

_En el Unit High…._

_Ahhh ya se… tu eres la novia de Cullen cierto?_

_Si… soy Tanya…_

_Y tu no deberias estar en las vegas…?- pregunto divertido…._

_Es que enferme y es por eso que estoy aquí…_

_Que suerte la mia- dijo algo bajito pero lo pude escuchar, sus labios tenían una gran sonrisa… _

_Conversamos por casi 2 horas de todo lo que te puedas imaginar, reiamos constantemente, el es demasiado alegre y espontáneo, hacia muchas locuras y payasadas con las cuales yo me reia… cuando su padre llego, se levanto no sin antes pedirme mi numero… los meses pasaron y nos fuimos haciendo mas y mas amigos, hasta en este punto que se que me gusta demasiado pero no se que hacer… ademas no quier que pienses que soy una zorra y que te he engañado porque te juro que no lo he hecho…_

Su mirada era suplicante y mi expresión era de boca abierta y de ojos como platos, si este mundo era pequeño ahora si que lo había comprobado, el hígado de Chris con mi ahora casi Ex Novia… no podía creerlo Bella se caería de espaldas cuando lo supiera… me reí a carcajadas y Tanya se asusto…

-pero Tanya sabes estamos siendo unos estupidos…- bese su frente y tome sus mejillas en mis manos…

-por… porque lo dices?-

-Porque tu y yo, estamos aquí sentados, perdiendo el tiempo y no hemos ido a buscar nuestra felicidad, si te gustaba alguien mas porque no me lo dijiste, todo habria sido mucho mas facil….- de verdad que creia eso… tal vez su mejora ni siquiera habia sido por mi… pero me daba lo mismo, el poder estar con Bella y no tener ningun remordimiento eran la mejor paga…

- creo que tienes razon, pero Edward, antes de que esto se termine quiero darte las gracias, porque sin tu ayuda o tus cuidados no habria podido Salir adelante, eres y seras siempre uno de mis amigos mas queridos… - me abrazo

- tu también tanya, siempre seras muy querida para mi, me diverti mucho contigo, además aprendí cosas muy importantes, espero que Chris te sepa valorar como la mujer maravillosa que eres… pelea por el Tanya, no dejes que el amor se te vaya…

-claro que si… entonces Amigos?- me pregunto y me extendio su mano…

-Amigos- le respondi con una gran sonrisa, le tire la mano y la acerque, nos abrazamos con unas grandes sonrisas…- y sabes… quiero ayudarte- nos separamos…

-como?- ella me miraba sorprendida….

-en unas 3 o 4 semanas mas haremos un viaje… solo los amigos, le dire a Bella que invite a Chris y tu seras mi invitada…si todavía no puedes declarártele te aseguro que alli se daran las cosas… - le ceñí un ojo

-de verdad?

-claro que si…

-muchas gracias Edward…

Estuvimos un rato mas conversando ella me pregunto por mi historia con Bella, se la conté casi toda, obviamente hubieron partes que se las omití por respeto a ella, los besos, los abrazos, las caricias… eso datos no eran necesarios… conversamos hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando ya la vi temblar por el frio la deje en su casa y me encamine a la mia… no puedo negarlo IBA FELIZ!... una tonta sonrisa se me puso en la boca y no me la pude quitar…

Cuando llegue a casa estaban todos durmiendo, me tome la enorme libertad de hacer una pequeña escala antes de ir a dormir, abri la puerta de su cuarto y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre… mi preciosa enemiga de orbes verdes limon… dormida y soñando cosas bonitas, me acerque a su cama y su respiración era acompasada y su expresión muy tranquila, se veia que estaba en un sueño profundo, me quede allí mirándola por unos minutos, era tan placentero verla dormir, ya no podía esperar a que pudiera pasearme con libertad por aquí y a poder verla cuando yo quisiera, estaba ansioso de poder reclamarla como mia y de nadie mas… porque eso era… ella era mía, será mi novia y espero que sea mi mujer por siempre…

Antes de salir bese sus sonrosadas mejillas y me fui a dormir feliz porque ya era libre y nada me impedia estar con ella, pero me iba a tomar las cosas con Calma primero debia de tantear terreno, no sabia como estaban las cosas después de tantos meses…

***

Los dias en el hospicio cada ves iban siendo mas llevaderos, nos habiamos separados por comisiones y cada una se encargaba de Algo, Emmett y Rose, se encargaban de juntar ropa, Alice y Jazz comida, Leah y Jake de buscar a mas voluntarios, Chris se quedaba todos los dias coordinando a los voluntarios y Bella y yo íbamos de empresa en empresa buscando apoyo y recursos…

La primera semana fue lenta pero iba siendo mejor a medida que iban avanzando, conseguimos muchos auspiciadotes y patrocinadores que nos irian dejando recursos mes a mes, cuando mis padres llegaron de su viaje estaban mas que sorprendidos por lo que estabamos haciendo, papa estubo feliz de colaborarnos moviendo sus influencias en el pueblo, mama por otra parte nos ofrecio ayudarnos a implementar inmobiliario nuevo y a redecorar, ella se encargaria de todo…

La segunda semana mama puso manos a la obra, nos compro pinturas y de todo lo que necesitáramos, pintamos todo de nuevo, botamos lo viejo o lo roto y lo renovamos, los abuelitos y abuelitas nos miraban sorprendidos, muchos llegaron a llorar dándonos las gracias por ayudarlos, el director junto con las enfermeras estaba felices, lloraron al igual que los ancianos, se sentia afortunados y nos decian que dios nos iban a recompensar por la maravillosa accion de amor que teniamos, yo miraba a bella y sonreia sin poder evitarlo, ella era alguien excepcional, todos los dias se esforzaba al maximo para que todos ellos estubieran bien. No hacia diferencia con nadie, todos eran igual, ella tenia un cargo muy importante, era la cordinadora de todos los voluntarios, todos la veia con respeto y la ayudaban pero al mismo tiempo eran sus amigos…

Cada mirada que le daba era un poco mas de amor que se agregaba a mi corazon, cada vez me sentia mas enamorado, aunque eso no fuese posible… pero lo era… ella producia todas esas cosas…

La tercera semana llegaron todas as ayudas que esperábamos, el hospicio se lleno de gente y de cosas, todos querían aportar, Jake y Leah se habían reunido con nuestros compañeros de prepa y muchos se interesaron en participar y en servir en el hospicio, con el pasar de los dias, teniamos un completo equipo de muchas personas que estaban dispuestas a dar todo por nuestros queridos abuelitos… no si el tiempo o el destino jugaban nuevamente en mi contra pero dentro de todo este tiempo no habia podido decirle a bella que termine con tanya… ella se pasaba a veces por la casa, pero era para contarme como iban las cosas con su enfermedad y como iban con Chris, en esta semana ya teníamos todo listo el hospicio habia sido salvado y yo estaba que saltaba de alegria… pero no era por mi, si no por haber ayudado a bella… fui hasta el jardin donde conversamos aquí la primera vez y ahí estaba sentada, los ultimos rayos de luz hacían su aparición tocando su figura haciéndola verse aun mas hermosa…

pensando?- le dije, ella no se giro pero me respondio de inmediato…

no solo estoy reflexionando…- parecia que reconocia mi voz…

en que?

En que si tu no hubieras venido aquel dia, tal vez nada de esto estaria pasando… mira ahora, este lugar luce hermoso, tenemos un lugar digno para ofrecerles, calido, en donde todos los que vengan podran encontrar una cama y comida cada noche fria….- sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, me acerque y con mis dedos fui quitando cada una de ellas… me partia el alma verla llorar…

Porque lloras Bella…

No por pena… si no porque estoy feliz… llevo casi 8 meses sirviendo en este lugar y ahora siento que mi tarea esta hecha, logre ayudar en algo, me siento privilegiada en estar aquí, a penas pueda le ire a agradecer a mi padre por imponerme esta condicion… de verdad se convirtió en una meta en mi vida… estoy muy feliz de haber podido contribuir a que su existencia fuera mas llevadera…

No sabes la alegria que me da oírte hablado asi…

Porque?

Porque eso me demuestra la hermosa mujer que eres…- bella miro hacia adeltante y sus mejillas se sonrosaron… se veia sublime…

Gracias por el cumplido…- se rio

Porque te ries…

Porque a veces me cuesta creer que después de todo lo que nos dijimos alguna vez… ahora estemos asi…

Asi?....

Si… sonrojandonos por lo que dice el otro, hace muchos años lo creia posible pero llego un tiempo en el que lo veia como una muy lejana esperanza…

Ese es el resultado….

De que?- me pregunto…

Del poder que tiene el amor…Bella… por mas que quieras evitarlo o enterrarlo si es fuerte siempre sale a la luz…

Al decir estas palabras los ojos de bella brillaban… esta era mi oportunidad, en todas estas semanas habíamos estados tan ocupados que no quise llenarla con mas cosas, ahora era el momento para declararle mi amor… tenia que decirle cuanto la amaba…

**POV Bella:**

Estábamos ahí, sentados los dos, como dos amigos de toda la vida conversando, estas ultimas semanas habían sido las mejores de mi vida, primero comenzó con mi "alianza" con Edward para salvar el hospicio, luego por todo el apoyo y la ayuda que nos llego y la guinda de la torta estaba pasando ahora mismo…las palabras de Edward eran miel para mis oídos…sin duda era el alimento de mi corazón…

Todo lo que sentía por el se había incrementado en estos meses, solo lo negaba constantemente porque no tenia derecho a nada…. Pero ahora no se como se irán dando las cosas…Tanya todavía existirá en su vida?, estas ultimas semanas a pasado por la casa a hablar con Edward pero no ha tenido ninguna acción de "novia" , mis dudas me comían por dentro…

Del poder que tiene el amor…Bella… por más que quieras evitarlo o enterrarlo si es fuerte siempre sale a la luz…

Es verdad… hay sentimientos que no se pueden negar… cierto?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos…- son tan poderosos que son capaces de traspasar las fronteras del espacio…. Y del tiempo…

Bella…- Edward me miro y sus ojos brillaron….- yo….

CHICOSSSS!!!! Aquí estaban!!!!- grito Alice de la esquina del Jardín, venia con una gran sonrisa, mire a Edward y su expresión cambio drásticamente…

Demonios Alice- susurro…

El director del hospicio nos esta llamando parece que necesita comunicarles algo…

Si Alice ya vamos…- me puse de pie y Edward me miro con sus ojitos brillantes… Alice me pesco del brazo y nos adelantamos mire hacia atrás y Edward seguía sentado en la banca observando el atardecer…

El director nos hablo de un montón de cosas, detalles pequeños del manejo que habíamos hecho y de lo que nos quedaba, el estaba feliz y radiante después del trabajo hecho… me llamo delante de todos e hizo que me dieran un aplauso, mi familia aplaudía como loca en especial Edward y Alice, al verlos me sonroje de inmediato y mi mirada se fue derechito a los pies…

La semana paso rápida, no nos dimos ni cuenta y ya era miércoles por la noche, las clases habían acabado y estábamos oficialmente de vacaciones, ese día nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en juntarnos en la casa para hablar a donde iríamos, Alice tenia todo preparado… ella siempre organizándolo todo…

-Chicos… pongan atención- dijo Alice arriba de la mesa de centro, Esme le dedico una mirada asesina y ella se bajo de inmediato… en el living estábamos todos, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jake, Leah, Rose, Jazz y yo…- chicos ya vamos a comenzar…

-esperen… faltan 2 personas- dijo Edward… todos lo miramos extrañados, quien mas podría faltar- ellos son mis invitados, ustedes ya los conocen…

El timbre sonó y Emma corrió a abrir, Edward se paro detrás de ella… casi se me cayo la boca cuando vi quienes era… Chris y…. Tanya?... pero que hacian ellos aquí… y juntos?

Todos se saludaron y Alice comenzó a hablar..

-bueno ahora que estamos todos, les dire donde iremos…. Iremos….- Emmett hizo los sonidos de tambores… - a Deer Valley Resort, en Park City, Utha

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!!!!....- todos dijimos al unisono Alice puso una expresión divertida

- ni siquiera saben que es…- rió….- bueno les prepare una presentación con fotos para que lo vean…

Alice se acerco a la televisión y puso el dvd con la presentación, apagaron las luces y comenzó… a medida que las imágenes iban pasando, todos teniamos la boca un poco mas abierta, era un Resort 5 estrellas en las montañas, Alice nos habia reservado un chalet para todo el fin de semana, por 4 días… nos iríamos el viernes por la mañana y volveríamos el lunes por la noche… 10 pares de ojos brillaron ante la presentacion, cuando termino Alice nos miro las caras y suspiro contenta…

-ven sabia que les gustaría…- corrió y se sentó sobre las piernas de Jazz…

-eres una planificadora genial…- dijo Tanya con su boca aun abierta…

-yo he ido unas cuantas veces y les aseguro que es genial, a los que les gusta el snowboard sera como un paraíso… -ahora todos los chicos tenian expresiones de alegría, parecía que a todos les gustaban los deportes de nieve…

-bueno como ya saben, preparen sus maletas y nos reuniremos el viernes a las 7 de la mañana en el aeropuerto, esta demas decir que mañana las chicas nos iremos de compras… asi que ninguna puede decir que no!....-

-siiiiiiiii!!!- dijimos Rose, Alice y yo al Unísono… Tanya solo nos miro con una sonrisa…

-Tanya…- Dijo Alice…- dije TODAS…

-Ah?.... entonces gracias…- su sonrisa se extendio aun mas… Edward y Tanya se miraron… con ojos… no se… mi ceño se frunció de inmediato, ahora que lo pienso porque la habia invitado, una pequeña molestia se comenzo a germinar en mi cabeza, los celos salieron nuevamente a flote

El jueves paso entre compras y Shopping, cada vez que miraba a Tanya los celos salian nuevamente, porque edward la habia invitado?... es su novia, decia mi cabeza al instante, pero me costaba pensar que Edward siguiera con ella, me costaba después del accidente que tubo y de ese maravilloso beso que nos dimos, mis esperanzas salieron a la luz pero rapidamente se fueron escondiendo con el pasar de los dias...

El viernes por la mañana nos levantamos muy temprano, eran las 5 cuando Alice, corrio por todos los cuartos depártannos a todos, ademas se colgo del telefono, llamando a los demas para que se levantaran, no queria que ninguno se quedara afuera, me vesti con unas calzas negras y botas peludas de montaña, eran preciosas tenian unos pequeños pompones que formaban un lazo, además tenia un suéter largo que parecia vestido, era de color azul eléctrico, me puse un gorro y una bufanda, cuando llegáramos al Resort estaría muerta de frió…

La ida al aeropuerto fue caótica, Alice llevaba como 10 maletas con miles de cosas, yo llevaba solo 5, al igual que Rose, bueno 5 igual era exagerado para 4 días, pero uno nunca sabia lo que podía pasar, además la ropa de montaña ocupaba mucho lado… Carlisle y Esme nos fueron a dejar al aeropuerto, cuando llegamos estaban todos los demás esperándonos, nos despedimos Carlisle y Esme nos juntaron a todos en un abrazo, amaba el amor que nos tenían a cada uno, ellos se habían convertido en la familia que me faltaba, su amor de padres era incondicional…. Nos luego nos dieron besos y abrazos por separados además de unas cuantas indicaciones para los chicos, sobre nosotras… cuando estuvimos listos nos fuimos a abordar… por los números de los boletos a mi me toco con Chris, y demonios!!!... a Tanya le toco con Edward, mi mente me estaba traicionando no sabia porque pero ahora tenia mas celos que antes, el solo pensar de que tanya le fuera a tocar un cabello a Edward me ponía de malas, abordamos el avion, todos los voletos eran de primera clase, sin duda este seria un viaje con mucho estilo y lujo… podriamos decir _al mas puro estilo de Alice Cullen y CIA._

porque están tan enojada Bells?- pregunto Chris cuando íbamos por la mitad del viaje…

no por nada- cambie mi expresión o tendría que contarle…- disculpa que te pregunte pero necesito saberlo la duda me esta comiendo… no es que me moleste, al contrario me alegra pero…

ahhh… quieres saber porque Edward me invito cierto?- me miro con una sonrisa…- bueno digamos que con el chiquillo arreglamos las diferencia y ahora seguimos caminos diferentes… bueno digamos que intercambiamos caminos…- se rio…

a que te refieres…

tranquila principessa ya lo sabras…. Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo- me miro divertido y sonrio

Cuando Llegamos al Aeropuerto de "Salt Lake", había una enorme Limusina esperándonos, era de las que tienen apariencia de Hummer, el chofer tenia un cartel que decia "CULLEN" con letras mayúsculas, Alice corrió a su encuentro y nos dijo que subiéramos…. Definitivamente este seria un viaje con estilo "Cullen".

-Que les parece hasta el momento?- pregunto Alice con ojitos brillantes…

-EXCELENTE- dijeron todos…

-pero quien pago por todo esto?- pregunte

-Papá por supuesto, el quería que sus hermosos 4 retoños y sus amigos tuvieran un fin de semana espectacular… el nos invito a todos…-

-wow… ustedes si que deben tener dinero…- exclamo Tanya

-jajaja… y eso que no haz visto la cuenta corriente de Bella- dijo Emmett, se gano un golpe en la nuca de Rose…- lo siento…- dijo sobandose…

-tu eres dueña de los "Madisson Swan"…

-si- dije mirando por la ventana…- pero en estos momentos poco me importa mi cuenta corriente o lo hoteles, todavía me queda 1 mes para disfrutar y ser solo una estudiante de prepa… no quiero preocuparme por nada mientras no cumpla mi mayoria de edad…- dije con una gran sonrisa…-

-ya solo queda 1 mes para tu cumpleaños Bella…- dijo Rose…

-ese dia tendras que decidir donde vas a vivir y si te haras cargo de los hoteles… haz pensado en eso ya?...

-no…- mire a todos con una gran sonrisa- solo quiero disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida, como este viaje, no saben lo feliz que soy por compartir con ustedes, hace meses no podría ni haberme imaginado el estar asi….- todos sonrieron y mis ojos se pusieron brillantes….

-Bueno bueno, dejemos los sentimentalismos, chicos parece que llegamos- dijo Jake asomándose a la ventana…- WOWWWWW!!!! ESTO ES MAS IMPRESIONANTE EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO….

Todos nos giramos y 10 sonrisas aparecieron dentro de la limusina, era el Chalet más hermoso del mundo, estaba en una colina, el manto blanco que cubría el suelo hacia que la casona resaltara aun mas, la entrada principal estaba en el principio de la colina, la casa iba como en descenso, nos bajamos y tuve un presentimiento estos serian los 4 mejores dias de nuestras vidas…

La puerta se abrió y una mucama nos recibió, vestia el uniforme de Resort…

-Bienvenidos Familia Cullen, les presento el Chalet "Casa Nova"…

Estábamos en un sueño, el recibidor era enorme, la mucama nos llevo a la sala de estar, casi di grititos cuando vi, tenia unos hermosos sillones de color rojo con estampados, además de cuadros por todas las paredes, en una esquina habia un hermoso piano de cola negro, mis ojos brillaron de inmediato… los ayudantes del Resort subieron las cosas a nuestras habitaciones, la casa era gigante tenia 10 habitaciones, asi que seria una para cada uno, pero daba por hecho que las parejitas dormirian juntas, mi estomago se apreto al pensar que Edward dormiría con Tanya… mis celos hirvieron en una olla a presión…

-Bueno muchachos cualquier cosa me encontraran en la cocina- la mucama se retiro y nos dejo recorrer la casa, por cada habitación que pasaba quedaba mas maravillada… un grito de felicidad recorrio toda la casa…

-MUCHACHOSSSS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Emmett desde un cuarto, todos fuimos a ver y los gritos por parte de los chicos no se hicieron esperar… era una enorme habitación, con una pantalla gigantesca, era como un mini cine, pero lo que los enloquecio fue que econtraron una consola de video juegos y estaba conectada precisamente a la pantalla…- IMAGINEN LOS JUEGOS QUE PODRIAMOS JUGAR AQUÍ!!!!- dijo con sus ojos brillantes- LE DIRE A PAPA QUE ME REGALE UNA PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS….

Todos reímos y seguimos recorriendo la casa… en el 2 piso de la casa estaban las habitaciones, Alice estaba pegando unos papelitos en las puertas…

-que haces?- pregunte detrás de ella…

-estoy dándoles los ordenes de las habitaciones…

-al lado de quien me toco…

-Al lado de Edward- dijo y una sonrisa digna del demonio apareció en su rostro, Alice algo planeaba… mi cara de inmediato se ruborizo…

-mejor me voy a deshacer mi maleta…

Camine hacia mi habitación, todavía no sabia como eran, había pasado por la cocina, el comedor, la sala de juegos, el pequeño cine, las hermosas terrazas, el gimnasio y los baños, teníamos como 6… pero cuando entre en mi habitación casi llore por lo hermosa que era… tenia una cama king size, era de color blanco con un cobertor rojo, además tenia unos pequeños sillones y una hermosa chimenea, los ventanales daban a un balcón, los abrí y Salí a respirar el frió aire, la montaña se veía imponente a los ojos de cualquiera, abajo se sentían gritos, Emmett, Rose, Leah y Jake estaban jugando en la nieve, Jake y Emmett hacían angelitos mientas las chicas se tiraban bolas de nieve, Chris y Tanya los observaban, se reían de cada gesto que hacían, sentí un ruido a mis espaldas, cuando me gire me tope con los orbes verdes mas hermosos del mundo y estaban A CENTIMETROS DE MI CARA!!!!.... dios….

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, la sola impresión de tenerlo tan cerca me había dejado fuera de combate, mi respiración se acelero de manera alarmante y puse mis manos en su pecho por inercia… estaba demasiado cerca…

-Edw… Edward…Edward que haces???.....- dije en un susurro…

-Bella, ya no quiero estar lejos… lo único que quiero es…

Su respiración golpeaba en mi boca como el mas dulce de los olores, mis ojos se cerraron, mi respiración estaba alocada y no podía parar, tampoco escapar, me tenia entre su cuerpo y la baranda de mi balcón… y tampoco quería.

-solo un beso…- dijo y sus labios se pegaron a los míos…

Mi boca encajo como siempre perfecta ante su anatomía, estaba cometiendo una locura, estaba en el balcón expuesta a todos, a Tanya su novia… pero no me importo… el amor era mas fuerte, y el deseo prevaleció…

Le di paso y nos sumergimos en el beso mas apasionado de mi vida…. Sin duda el viaje comenzaba muy bien…

**y podría ponerse aun mejor…**

*

*

* * *

_WOW!!!!! ke les parecio??? les gustooo si si si??? o no no no???_

_bueno ojala ke sea si si si xD..._

_bueno se imaginaban el rompimiento asi?... no kise ponerle drama porke ya era suficiente con la enfermedad como para ke mas ensima ella se recistiera a terminar con el... cierto?_

_una chica hermosa me pregunto ke ke significaba cuando Edward hablo de su "bebe"_

_**amiga lectora:** el se referia a su volvo, el trata a su auto como su bebe, es comos su tesorito..._

_ojala se aclare tu duda..._

_ bueno chicas cualkier cosa en mi perfil esta mi mail, me agregan y hablamos por msn..._

_ya solo quedan 4 caps... asi ke atentas, de hoy en adelante publicare cada 2 o 3 dias ya que me quiero_

_tomar el tiempo para escribir un excelente final... _

CHICAS!!!

**PUBLIKE EN EL BLOG DOS NUEVOS SHOOTS (LEMMON) LAS INTERESADAS PASEN A VISITAR Y COMENTEN! KIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES, YA QUE**

**SI GUSTAN LOS PUBLICARE AQUI...**

**"NUESTRO EDÉN"**

**"VENENO"**

**REGALITOS PARA MIS HERMANITAS SUNNY Y ADA CULLEN!****  
**

_**besos enormes para toddas y gracias nuevamente por su apoyo!!!**  
_


	32. Lazos de Amor Puro

_Holaaaa mis preciosas lectoras..._

_estoy muy feliz, trate de terminar el cap antes solo para complacerlas a ustedes..._

**_FUERON 25 COMENTARIOS SOLO EN EL CAP ANTERIOORRRR!!!_**

**_GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ESCRIBIERONNN!!!_**

_y como son las mas lindas y files lectoras les dare una primicia..._

_bueno a decir verdad es una encuesta..._

_en el prox. capitulo (es un adelanto xDDD) el amor de estos enemigos se vera en todo su esplendor, y tendran una oportunidad para estar solitos solitos..._

_entonces les keria preguntar si quieren que les haga un Lemmon de ellos dos, pero seria presentado como un **One-Shoot**, es como un complemento a la historia original..._

_y para darles las gracias por esos maravillosos 25 rws quiero que ustedes escojan, asi que esperare los rws con las respuestas..._

**_OPCION 1: HISTORIA+ ONE SHOOT CON LEMMON..._**

_**OPCION 2: LA HISTORIA SIGUE IGUAL...SIN NINGúN COMPLEMENTO...**_

_asi que ya saben chicas la desicion es suya, si su respuesta es si, no lo hare parte de la historia por respeto a mis lectoras incondicionales que no les gusta el lemmon, es solo para las lemmoneras de corazon!_

_El One Shoot seria publicado despues del siguiente cap, yo les indicaria de que situacion se desprendio...  
_

_jakjakaja... bueno mis amadas lectoras, seguimos en las N/A: ..._

_las dejo leer y espero sus comentarios..._

* * *

**POV Bella:**

Nuestros labios se besaban como locos…. El fuego que provenía de su lengua llenaba de calor mi boca, sus besos eran lo mas adictivos del mundo, no se como había aguantado tanto sin ellos… era un crimen no poder probarlos…

Sus manos viajaron a mi espalda y las mías a su cabeza, enredé mis dedos en su cabellos cobrizos, el viento nos golpeaba con fuerza estábamos paradas en la orilla de un balcón, que casualmente conectaba nuestras habitaciones… Alice era muy perversa…, su manos me apretaban cada vez mas a su cuerpo, su beso cada vez se hacia mas apremiante, mas intenso…

-ya no puedo!... ya no quiero… estar lejos de ti- dijo Edward con la respiración entrecortada, su frente estaba pegada a la mía…

-entonces… ven y quédate conmigo…

Tome sus mejillas y lo lleve hacia mi habitación… no quería dar un espectáculo en pleno balcón… nos fuimos besándonos a tropezones hasta que llegue a tocar la cama, los dos caímos juntos, su peso se cargo en mi pero no me hacia daño, al contrario la sensación que experimente fue abrasadora…

-Porque… todo tiene que ser… tan complicado- le dije mientras esparcía besos por toda su boca…

-no lo… se…. Pero te aseguro que no aguantare estar mas tiempo… asi…- me decia mientras acariciaba mi cara con sus tibios dedos… sus ojos brillaron al conectarse con los míos, su pecho estaba contra el mió, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, era el sonido mas hermoso del mundo, estaba asombrada de las sensaciones que se daban en nuestro contacto… estábamos besándonos como locos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente…

-Bella quie…-Jasper se quedo parado afirmado de la manija de la puerta sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos y su expresión era de completa sorpresa…- OO CUANTO LO SIENTO…- dijo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas…

Me pare en 2 segundos al igual que Edward, ambos lo miramos avergonzados, Edward me miro, me guiño el ojo y salio por la ventana dejándola cerrada… mi respiración aun era agitada… tenia que controlar el impulso de seguirlo y saltarle encima a besos… debíamos de aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes…

-Bella yo lo… siento mucho perdón perdón!!!....- decía jasper con las manos en forma de suplica…

-no te preocupes jazz… si no es nada grave…- demonios…- y dime que necesitas?-

-venia a preguntarte si querías ir a esquiar con nosotros, iremos todos… pero si no quieres te entiendo…- dijo con sus ojos acongojados..

-no… claro que quiero ir…- después de un beso como ese, un poco de nieve fría no me vendría nada de mal… jasper se despidió con la mano y salio cerrando la puerta…

Me deje caer en la cama, solté un suspiro que se debe haber escuchado hasta el otro continente, demonios como un hombre podía dejarme asi, en este estado, estaba hiperventilando como jamás lo había hecho… yo soy Bella Swan yo no hiperventilo por nadie… pero eso era una de las tantas cosas que habían cambiado, ahora era mucho mas humana y mas terrenal que antes, lo de diosa de new york habia quedado atrás, junto con mi pasado tan superficial…

Después de calmarme un poco, me levante y me puse mi ropa de nieve, Sali del cuarto y me encamine al estar, no habia nadie cuando llegue asi que me dirigi a la sala donde se guardaban los esquís, estaba en el tercer piso de la casa, esta casa era extraña ya que el tercer piso era el que iba desendiendo en la colina, osea que quedaba como en caida… bueno pero me fui para alla y ahí estaban todos escogiendo sus esquis…

-Yo quiero ese!- dijo Emmett peleando con Jake

- no es mió…- dijo Jake quitándoselo…

-ya basta niños! No se peleen todos podemos jugar…- dijo Leah muy divertida…

-hombres- dijo Rose suspirando…

Todos vestíamos ropa de nieve, sentí unos pasos, me di vuelta para mirar y venia Edward, tan endemoniadamente guapo como siempre, traía un traje de nieve plomo, su chaqueta tenia pelos en la capucha, además tenia unos lentes en su cabeza, tenia que protegerse esos hermosos ojitos… se veía demasiado hermoso, paso por mi lado y me guiño el ojo nuevamente, mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, mis piernas flaquearon y mi estomago se lleno de mariposas, mi mente divago en todos los besos que nos hemos dado a lo largo de este año… dios cuanto mas podría aguantar sin saltarle encima…

-Bella?- me dijo Alice… pegue un saltito y corte nuestro contacto visual….

-estas bien rarita Bella…-

-que cosas dices Alice- sus ojos eran picaros y los míos intentaban mostrar indiferencia…

Salimos por la parte trasera del tercer piso de nuestro enorme chalet, la nieve nos recibió enseguida, si bien no era un día soleado, bueno a decir verdad el cielo estaba bien oscuro y solo eran las 4 de la tarde, pero igual se podía esquiar…

-Vamos a las pistas chicos?- dijo Emmett y todos se pusieron en marcha…

-sabes esquiar?- me pregunto Chris al verme parada sin hacer nada…

-claro que si… es solo que hace tiempo que no lo hago…-

-necesitas ayuda?- me pregunto con una sonrisa…

-no gracias si estoy bien, vete con los chicos… yo andaré por aquí…

Chris me miro raro, pero solo asintió y se fue, mire hacia delante y Tanya… IBA COLGADA DEL BRAZO DE EDWARD, los dos iban caminando muy contentos, ambos sonreían y conversaban…. Hay como me hervía la sangre, demonios si iba a ver ese espectáculo todo el rato en la pista mejor no iba… me acerque a Alice que iba un poco mas adelante con Jazz…

-Alice… mejor me quedare por acá cerca, no quiero ir a la pista…

-bien Bella…. Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?- dijo mi amiga solidarizando

-no gracias aparte estoy un poco cansada así que me meteré a la casa luego, vayan y diviértanse yo los estaré esperando cuando vuelvan….

-bien pero no te alejes mucho bueno?-

-tranquila estaré bien… adiós y que se diviertan…

Me separe de los chicos, ninguno se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba… mas rápido me fui quería borrar la imagen del hombre que hace menos de 1 hora me besaba apasionadamente y que ahora andaba del brazo de su novia… hay como odiaba sentirme como la segundóna… maldita sea…

Me fui por entremedio del bosque, esquive muchos árboles, cuando ya había avanzado mucho y los perdí totalmente de vista baje el ritmo, a lo lejos podía ver la casa, se veía muy chiquita desde donde estaba… comencé a esquiar lento, quería disfrutar del paisaje, trate de ir en zig-zag no quería caerme y lastimarme, mis ojos quedaron maravillados por la hermosa vista… llegue a un pequeño claro en donde había un gran tronco de árbol seco, me desprendí de los esquís y caí como 20 centímetros , la nieve estaba algo profunda, camine con mis implementos y me senté en el tronco…

Estaba confundida, pero solo de tres cosas estaba segura, _la primera era que yo no era la misma persona que llego a Albany, la segunda es que solo me quedaban semanas para decidir mi futuro y la tercera es que estaba __**incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen….**_

Es sorprendente pensar en todas las cosas que han pasado este año, todavía puedo recordar con mucha claridad cuando llegue donde los Cullen, hay como los odiabaa!!! Los sentia tan simples y comunes, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que la simplesa de sus almas es lo que los hace hermosos, son una familia excepcional que sin importar mis altanerías y desprecios me aceptaron tal cual y no me criticaron, por eso los amo… _los amo como si fueran mi propia familia_….

Que puedo decir de mis amigos, en esa ciudad encontre las mejores amistades del mundo, las mas leales, las que me ayudaron cuando siempre lo necesite, y son precisamente las que estan conmigo aquí, mis 7 mejores amigos, Tanya no era una amiga pero si una conocida a la cual le tenia aprecio, a pesar de todos los malos pensamientos que tuve por la tarde igual me gustaria conocerla, ella es una hermosa mujer escondida dentro de una personalidad un tanto infantil pero divertida.

En Albany encontré mi vocación, la mayor que he tenido desde que existo, estar en ese hospicio y trabajar codo a codo con todos mis compañeros me hizo darme cuenta que la vida no es solo dinero, afuera hay demasiada gente que necesita ayuda y que ruega por tener algo de dinero todos los dias para alimentar sus familias… mi corazón dolía cuando pensaba en el sufrimientos de algun padre y de la desesperación que debe sentir por no poder proveer de todo a su familia, yo no habia nacido en cuna de oro, tal vez si hoteles "Madisson Swan" no hubieran tenido éxito seria una persona comun y corriente… ahora me podia dar cuenta de esa GRAN diferencia, ahora agradecía todos los dias al despertar el maravilloso futuro que mis padres me construyeron y daba las gracias por ser tan afortunada… lo bueno de tener todos mis recursos es que puedes ayudar a demasiada gente y eso es lo que precisamente iba a hacer a penas pudiera ocupar mi chequera…

Pero lo que en este momento no tenia claro era mi situación con Edward, yo sabia muy bien lo que sentia, lo amaba con cada pedazo de mi, con cada fibra de mi ser, queria estar siempre a su lado, no podia vivir un dia mas sin que me besara o me abrazara, queria sentirlo cerca en cada momento de mi vida…., pero no sabia si el sentía lo mismo, bueno me lo había dicho hace algunos meses, pero han pasado tantas cosas y tanto tiempo que ya no tenia certeza de sus sentimientos… y esos toqueteos que tuvo con tanya después de haberme acorralado en el balcón, me hacían ENFURECER!!!.... mis ojos se encendían ante la imagen, no podía negar que al no saber que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza los celos se hacían mayores con cada situación que veia de ellos… como odiaba no saber que pasaba!!!...

Desperté asustada de mis ensoñaciones, me baje del tronco rápidamente, ya estaba casi oscuro, mire mi reloj y había estado alli por casi 5 horas, eran casi las 9 de la noche, solo divagando y reflexionando de mi vida, este era un momento perfecto después de casi este año con los Cullen, tenia MILLONES de cosas que reflexionar, había tantas cosas que cambiar, tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas en las cuales debia de poner atención, que me podria pasar toda la noche organizando mi nueva vida… _mi vida después de los Cullen…_

Me monte en mis esquís, clima había empeorado sin darme cuenta, pequeños copos de nieve fueron cayendo del cielo, una brisa demasiado helada me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, era mejor que me apurara si no terminaría como cubito aquí afuera… pero….

Para donde estaba la casa?

_Parada en el medio de la nada, sin saber donde estaba ni como volver… me di cuenta que estaba perdida…_

_Con un demonio!... estas cosas solo me pasan a mi…_

Trate de seguir el camino que había dejado con los esquís, maldicion! Estaba cayendo nieve debía de darme prisa o si no se borrarían las huellas, acelere el recorrido por entremedio del bosque… ahora me arrepentía de no haberme quedado en la casa, estaría tomándome un chocolate calientito, conversando con mis amigos y riéndome a carcajadas de las locuras de Emmett, todos y cada uno de ellos se habían vuelto indispensables en mi vida… mientras iba esquivando árboles pensaba en lo que haría después de cumplir el año, lo único que tenia claro es que no quería seguir siendo una carga para los Cullen, así que lo mas probable era que me devolviera a New York, volvería al Privilegie y de ahí a la universidad, tendría que estudiar algo que me sirviera para manejar los hoteles, como administración, marketing o economía, aunque ninguna de las tres desatara mi pasión, debía de hacerlo, ya que era algo que me serviría….

La noche cayo de repente al igual que la tormenta que azotaba mi cabello, mi respiración se agito, no sabia donde estaba parada ya no se veía casi nada, como podría volver a casa?.mire mi reloj y eran las 10 con 20... si la tormenta seguía y yo me quedaba aquí a presenciarla en primera fila podría morir de hipotermia, no señor!... lo unico que no había cambiado en mi era la persistencia que tenia ante todo… NO ME DARE POR VENCIDA!, esta maldita tormenta no me dejara aquí….

Me fui avanzando lo mas rápido que pude, rogaba a mis padres que me ayudaran a encontrar el camino al Chalet, los chicos debían de estar preocupados, llevaba muchas horas sola, ni siquiera habia sacado el celular… _para que demonios voy a necesitar el celular si iré a esquiar…_ pense antes de salir, ahora me daba de golpes contra los árboles por no haberlo traido…. Unos grandes árboles me dieron paso a la vista mas hermosa que podria haber tenido…. Arriba de la colina estaba el enorme Chalet donde nos estábamos quedando, estaba todo iluminado, me saque los esquís y corri con ellos hacia arriba, estaba exhausta pero ya no faltaba nada para sentir la comodidad de mi casa….

Me pare en seco al sentir unos gritos… me quede asombrada al ver la escena, que estaba pasado?...

**POV Edward:**

Era alrededor de las 5 cuando bajamos de la montaña, Emmett se puso feliz, su hambre según el era incontrolable, hicimos mucho Snowboard, al principio de la montaña nos separamos yo me fui adelante estaba muy emocionado, las chicas se fueron a esquiar en una pista menos peligrosa mientras nosotros nos fuimos por la mas difícil….

Llegamos al Chalet muy cansados, Janis la mucama que nos atendia nos tenia listo un jarron de chocolate con pastelillos, entre Emmett y Jake desaparecieron en menos de 5 minutos, las chicas llegaron un momento después, me sorprendi al ver que faltaba alguien, la mas importante… donde estaba Bella?...

-Alice…- pregunte en voz alta, todos me quedaron viendo - donde esta Bella?-

-ella se quedo por aquí cerca, dejala debe estar por volver….-

Mi expresión cambio drásticamente, como la habian dejado sola, demonios ahora no podria estar tranquilo hasta que la viera, a medida que el sol iba desendiendo mi preocupación iba creciendo de manera alarmante, a las 8 el sol comenzo a esconderse, y Bella todavía no volvia…. _Donde diablos podría estar?_

Mis pensamientos moraban en torno a ella, como siempre, pero esta vez eran de preocupación, no me gustaba que estuviera ahí sola, pero tampoco la saldria a buscar como un desesperado, no queria que ella pensara que era un exagerado y que no le daba su espacio, ademas tenia todo listo para mañana llevármela en la noche, le confesaria todo, la verdad el porque de mi odio y lo mas importante lo mucho que la amaba, pero por eso debia de cuidar mis movimientos no queria que ella se enojara conmigo por eso…

A las 9 estaba desesperado, me paseaba como gato enjaulado por toda la sala de estar, todos estaba preocupados, pero nadie lo decía, Alice tenia una mirada muy mortificada, no aguante mas y lo solté…

-BELLA DEBE ESTAR PERDIDA!- todos me miraron…

-relájate Edward, tal vez se encontró con algún conocido y esta platicando…- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa inocente, le cambio la cara al sentir mi mirada taladrarlo… todos me miraron asustados…

-ya esta bien si no aparece dentro de un rato, la saldremos a buscar- dijo mi hermana… demonios como podría esperar "un rato"…. Yo estaba muriendo por no saber nada de ella… tenia un mal presentimiento…

A las 9:10 me pare en seco al ver que pequeños copos de nieve cayendo del cielo… mi angustia siguió creciendo, fue en ese momento cuando comenze a reflexionar todo lo que sentia y todo lo que NECESITABA expresar…

Bella… su solo nombre me daba una corriente que me recorría por completo… era el sentimiento mas maravilloso y aterrador… ella sin saber ejercía un poder sobre humano en mi, todo lo que hacia me interesaba, amaba como respiraba, como caminaba, como hablaba, amaba su orgullo, amaba su simpatía, amaba su cabello, amaba su personalidad…

_Amaba su cara_

_Amaba sus labios…_

_Amaba su ser…_

_La amaba… más de lo que alguien se pudiera imaginar…._

Ella irrumpió en mi vida como un vendaval, uno que me dejo sin poder hacer nada, su sola presencia era para dejar de hacer cualquier cosa, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la observaba y admiraba cada cosa en ella, hasta cuando nos despreciabamos o nos heriamos, se veia sublime ante tales situaciones, siempre fuerte y orgullosa, pero tambien amaba cuando era debil y delicada, cuando la veia llorar, cuando era humana…. Cuando veia que ese corazon palpitaba, cada vez que eso sucedia la amaba un poco mas…

Pero cuando mis ojos se posaban al 100% sobre ella era cuando la veia sonreir, cuando la veia caminar por los pasillos de la prepa siendo seguida por cientos de miradas, era la mas hermosa del mundo, era la mas Linda en todos los sentidos, la que le robaba los suspiros a cualquiera… la que queria que me los robara y se quedara con ellos…

Ella era… la que yo quería amar para toda la vida… a la que quería entregarle todo, mi cuerpo, mi alma… y que los reunirá con ese corazón que ya le he entregado, ese que esta guardado con ella desde el primer dia que nos conocimos…

Reaccione y me volví loco con lo que vi… el cielo estaba oscuro y una tormenta se había desatado, mire mi reloj y eran las 10:20…. Esto había llegado hasta aquí, la saldría a buscar… de inmediato!...

-ya no aguanto!- grite parándome del cómodo sillón rojo del estar, todos estaban alrededor sentados en los demás sillones, me encamine a mi habitación a ponerme el equipo nuevamente todos me siguieron gritándome y tratando de calmarme, pero sus voces ya se escuchaban alteradas, todos sabían que ya había pasado mucho y que no podíamos esperar mas, bloquee las voces de cada uno, solo podia ver el rostro de Bella… sentí algunas manos tratando de detenerme, las evite y me dirigi a toda marcha hacia la puerta, estaba segado, queria solo ver esos hermosos ojos que me habían enamorado desde el primer dia… ya no podia estar con esta incertidumbre, si a ella le pasaba algo, moriría en ese instante, la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, era adictiva, y no quería rehabilitarme de esa maravillosa adicción… _ella era mi marca personal de heroína…._

_-_EDWARD DETENTE! LLAMEMOS A LA POLICIA- decía Rose cuando atravesé por las puertas del balcón que daba hacia los bosques de atrás, donde Bella había sido vista por ultima vez….

-EDWARD DETENTE HERMANO, TE PERDERAS SI SALES SOLO!- dijo Emmett sujetándome del brazo, se lo arranque de un solo tirón y comencé a bajar los escalones, todos me seguía…

-EDWARD DEJA QUE NOS VISTAMOS Y VAMOS TODOS- dijo Chris

-EDWARD YA BASTA… - grito Alice… llorando…..- MIREN!.... –

Dijo por ultimo mi hermana, Sali de las escaleras con direccion a los arboles, cuando levante la mirada, vi la figura mas hermosa del mundo… si tuviera que morir en este instante, lo haría feliz…. Porque acabo de ver nuevamente a la persona que mas amo en este mundo…

**POV Bella:**

_-EDWARD DETENTE! LLAMEMOS A LA POLICIA-_ dijo mi amiga Rose, desde donde estaba podia ver todas sus expresiones, todos venían con cara de terror y se ansiedad… me sorprendió ver el rostro de mi amado enemigo, sus ojos estaban idos… caminaba como un demonio, atravesaría lo que se le pusiera por delante…

_-EDWARD DETENTE HERMANO, TE PERDERAS SI SALES SOLO_!- grito Emmett detrás de Edward, le sujeto el brazo y este se libero de inmediato, estaba como enfurecido… me asuste al verlos a todos histéricos

_-EDWARD DEJA QUE NOS VISTAMOS Y VAMOS TODOS_- grito Chris que se quedo al principio del balcón los demás todos seguían a Edward estaba como loco, que diablos había pasado…

-_EDWARD YA BASTA…_ - Alice se paro en seco, sus lagrimas fluyan con rapidez, de pronto fijo su mirada en mi y su expresión cambio radicalmente….- _MIREN!...._ – grito aun mas fuerte, todos se quedaron parados mirándome… yo estaba confundida, que pasaba?...

Cada expresión fue de una enorme sorpresa, rápidamente cambiaron a caras felices y contentas, mire a Edward quien me miraba con sus hermosos ojitos color esmeralda, estaba brillantes, soltaban un destello que se podia ver en la oscuridad de la pequeña colina… avanzo a pasos agigantados hacia mi, venia enojado como jamas lo habia visto, su expresión era dura y su boca se veía en una linea, su mandibula estaba apretada….

Cuando llego donde yo estaba parada me examino con la mirada…. _Si todo esto era por mi… demonios aquí venia el regaño mas grande de mi vida…_

-Edward yo….- quería disculparme… en un movimiento que me dejo casi sin aire en mis pulmones, lo tenia pegado a mi cuerpo…. Me estaba abrazando…

-nunca… jamás vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, que bueno que estas bien…- sus brazos me rodeaban y me pegaron al cuerpo, sentí unos pequeños sollozos que soltó, estaba llorando?... por mi?... estaba preocupado…. Mi corazón se disparo, sentía el suyo latir a mil por hora, pegado a mi pecho, sus enormes brazos me cubrieron y me dieron ese calor que tanto anhelé…

-Edward….- dije en un susurro… cerré los ojos y lo rodee con mis brazos, lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar, ese gesto había sido hermoso… y había sido para mi… solo para mi…

Se separo de mi y sus manos tomaron mi cara, sus calidos labios se pegaron a los mios, estaba fríos, el rose de calor recorrio todo mi cuerpo, sin pedir permiso a nadie comenzamos a besarnos como locos, ahí delante de todos, como podia ser, estaba confundida, Edward me estaba besando en frente de su novia… las sensaciones se esparcieron por todas partes, las corrientes electricas que emitia nuestro beso llenaron mi cuerpo, me hicieron sentirme completa y feliz, estaba en mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo, en los brazos de Edward…

-Edward-dije separándome al darme cuenta- Tanya…- ahora nos dábamos pequeños besos…- nos esta viendo…- sentí mis mejillas arder…

-Shhh… nada me importa en este mundo mas que tu, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que estas bien, moria ahí dentro pensando que te habia pasado algo… jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto… no soportaría otra vez esta incertidumbre…

-pero… pero…

-ya basta Bella…- me sacudio mis ojos lo quedaron mirando asombrados- queria hacerlo de otra forma en otro momento, pero el sentimiento de perderte me hizo reaccionar… Bella… yo te amo… te amo mas que nada en este mundo, no soportaría estar lejos de ti ni un minuto mas…- mi corazón casi se salio de mi boca y deje de respirar, mis mejillas ardían de manera alarmante…

-pero Edward… Tanya..- dije en un susurro, me hice a un lado para mirar su rostro, me desconcertó por completo, tenia la sonrisa mas grande que le había visto desde que la conocía… en realidad mire la cara de todos y tenia la misma expresión…

-Bella, yo termine con Tanya hace casi 1 mes…- me quede sin aire nuevamente, mis ojos brillaron pero no podía ni hablar, me había quedado pasmada era mucha información que procesar en tan poco tiempo…

Me quede mirando esos hermosos ojos que brillaban como jamás los había visto… estaba embelezada por la belleza de su mirada…

**POV Edward:**

Al fin… le había confesado a Bella mi amor por ella, faltaban un millón de cosas por decirle pero esa era una de las mas importantes y tenia que decirle ahí y en ese momento, el solo hecho de pensar en no volverla a ver nunca mas, me había hecho reaccionar… no podía perder mas tiempo estando lejos de mi amor…

Ella se quedo mirándome cuando le confesé lo de Tanya…su expresión era de autentica sorpresa…

-pero como?...- dijo un poco confundida…

-importa?...- dije sonriendo..- lo que ahora me interesa es…- no pude terminar nuevamente me pegue a sus labios como un demente y adicto, era imposible despegarse de ellos, eran los labios mas hermosos y deliciosos que habia probado…

-YAAA HECHENLES AGUAAA!!!- grito Emmett desde atrás….

-PORQUE NO TE VAS A GRITAR A OTRA PARTE…- le grite… mire hacia atrás, las parejas se habían armado, Emmett iba con rose que lo jalaba del brazo hacia adelante, Jazz iba abrazando a Alice de seguro iba llorando de alegría, Chris iba con Tanya y Jake llevaba en su espalda a Leah… agradecí que nos dejaran a solas…

-Edward… yo…- dijo mirándome…

-no importa Bella, no me reclames nada porque nada me importa en este instante- le dije poniendo ante sus posibles recriminaciones, nuestras frentes se pegaron y di pequeños besos en sus fríos labios…

-entonces no te importa que te diga… que te amo demasiado…-

Me separe rápidamente de ella, mire su expresión, tenia una enorme y maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios… sus ojitos verde limón destellaban como nunca antes los había visto, sus mejillas estaba rosadas….

-Bella….- quise seguir hablando pero ella puso sus dedos sobre mis labios…

-eso era todo lo que necesitábamos saber…- se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a besarme, le seguí el paso de inmediato, mis brazos la elevaron del suelo y ella cruzo sus piernas por mi cintura…. Una ventisca nos goleo…

-será mejor que te lleven dentro, no quiero que te enfermes….-

En la misma posición comencé a caminar, ella puso su cara en mi cuello, como era de esperarse un sin numero de sentimientos se dispersaron por todo mi cuerpo, las corrientes eléctricas que se producían por el contacto de su piel eran impresionantes… era las sensaciones mas exquisitas del mundo…

Un fuerte grito se escucho por toda la sala cuando entramos en esa posición…

-!!! HAY CHICOSSSS!!!

-van a derretir toda la nieve!!!- grito Emmett-

Todos rieron incluso nosotros, subí rápidamente por las escaleras y entre a su habitación…

-aquí estarás mas cómoda, debes estar cansada…- la deje sentada en su cama, me arrodille y mire su hermoso rostro, mi mano se fue de inmediato a su mejilla, ella la recargo en mi palma y cerro los ojos…

-es increíble lo que una caricia produce….

-dímelo a mi… he muerto desde hace mucho por un contacto contigo…

- no puedo creerlo…- dijo con una sonrisa- al fin… Edward… AL FIN!...

Se lanzo a mis brazos y caímos de espaldas a al alfombra que estaba en el suelo…

-veo que haz recuperado tu fuerza… pero aun sigues muy helada- me saque los guantes y toque sus mejillas, a pesar de estar rosadas estaba heladas y su boca aun seguía un poco amoratada… pero aun asi tenia ese brillo tan especial en su mirada…- se mejor que te des un baño, prenderé la chimenea para que te de calor…

-no quiero…- dijo con un puchero, y se pego mas a mi cuerpo, estaba apoyando en mi cuerpo, era el día mas feliz de mi vida, jamás la habia tenido asi de cerca pero eso ya no seria un problema de hoy en adelante todo seria mucho mejor, estaríamos juntos sin que nadie nos separara…

-vamos Bella, no seas consentida- acaricie su cabello y me rei…

-hay esta bien… pero….-

-no te preocupes, no ire a ninguna parte, voy por un poco de chocolate a la cocina y me quedare contigo hasta que tu quieras…

-entonces jamás saldrás de aquí…- dijo con sus ojos brillantes, me acerque a ella riendo, le di un beso en sus azulados labios y la empuje al baño…

-bien vete a bañar, no quiero que te hieles mas…

-hay esta bien… no tardes por favor…- termino en un susurro…

-claro que no…-

Ella me tiro un beso, en el aire lo agarre y lo acerque a mi corazón, sonreímos al instante, era increíble lo mucho que nos amábamos, era lo mejor del mundo… Sali rápidamente de la habitación y era obvio lo que me esperaba abajo…

-Como esta Bella?- pregunto Alice mas calmada…

-bien es solo que tiene un poco de frió… se esta dando un baño y le daré chocolate…

-que bueno…- respiro mas aliviada…

-hermano felicidades!- dijo Emmett levantándome del piso…

-gracias…- dije respirando a penas…

Todos se acercaron a felicitarme, al fin ya todo había acabado, aunque no habia sido como planee Bella sabia que la amaba y que ahora si podríamos realizar nuestro amor… este era el mejor día de mi vida… prepare en una bandeja, el chocolate y unos panecillos, debía estar muriendo de hambre… entre en la habitación y ella todavía no salía, me senté sobre su cama, su recamara era una concentración de su dulce aroma, ese tan particular, fresias… dije en mi mente, lo sabia desde que la había conocido, jamás me pude olvidar de su fragancia, habia quedado grabada en mi memoria… mire por la ventana y la oscura noche era azotada por una tormenta, aun así el paisaje se veía sublime, era hermoso estar aquí y sobre todo estar en compañía de mi Bella… de mi Amor…

muero de hambre- dijo a mis espaldas me gire y nuestras sonrisas aparecieron de inmediato… tenia puesta una hermosa pijama de flores, era de color rosa, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, nos sentamos en la cama y ella comenzó a comer, pobrecita comió muy rápido, cada vez que tomaba chocolate cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del calor… mis ojos la miraban maravillado, como podia existir un ser que uno pudiera amar tanto, Bella era todo para mi…

bueno caballero- dijo limpiando los restos de chocolate de las orillas de su boca- creo que nos debemos una explicación… cierto?

Claro que si hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar… quien empieza? En todo caso son las damas primero…

Tramposo- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos…

Soy un caballero…- dije riendo…

Bueno esta bien… que quieres saber…

Lo quiero saber todo… quiero que nos digamos como comenzó todo esto… ya no quiero mas secretos, ni dudas ni engaños…

Entonces….- soltó un suspiro- ahí voy….

*

*

*  
*

* * *

_Asi que chicas recuerden votar por cualquiera de las dos opciones, si deciden que no, no se preocupen que no me enojo jiji, es solo una idea... y si se quedan_

_con ganas las invito a pasar por el blog a leer mis One Shoots lemoneros, les prometo que no se arrepentiran, he recibido muy buenas criticasss (wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!)  
_

_(ando con la neurona lemmonera prendida... jakjakaj produzco One-Shoots de Lemmons al por mayor) xD_

_ya mis amadas lectoras, ojala superemos los 250 rws xD...(pido demaciado?)_

_recuerden agregarme al msn... feliz hablo con todoas_

_**t i w i t h a h o t m a i l . c o m**_

_ahhhh!!!! y ya estoy trabajando en ideas para mi prox. historia, espero que me sigan apoyando xD..._

_las adoro con todo mi corazon_

_besos c/ muxoo Amor!  
_

**_TiwiiCullen_**


	33. Recuperando el Tiempo Perdido

**_Chicasss!!!_**

**_volvi de las cenizas como el ave fenix!!!! _**

**_jajajajajaja..._**

**_mis amadas lectoras:_**

_esta semana que paso fue bien complicada, debido al tema del plagio, para las que no alcanzaron a leer, el dia viernes descubri que mis historia fue plageada..._

_la rabia y el dolor me invadieron, en un arranque de furia, escribi la nota que llego a sus mails con el nombre de "nota de la autora: PLagio"_

_alli decia que abandonaba por un tiempo el proyecto de "Del Odio Al Amor".. pero contrarestando eso, me llegaron demaciados rws pidiendo y en algunos_

_casos rogandome que porfavor no abandonara, porque ya estabamos casi en el final..._

_**chicas de Fanfiction y como les digo yo mis amadas lectoras... si no suspendi esta historia, fue por todos esos rws**, yo tenia dolor en mi corazon,_

_me habia quebrado miles de noches la cabeza para poder traerles algo y que alguien viniera le cambiara los nombres y la pusiera tal cual, no era algo que me gustara mucho..._

_quiero agradecer a las personas que me avisaron, por un tema de seguridad no pondre sus nombres pero les AGRADECERE SIEMPRE EL_

_QUE ME HAYAN PREVENIDO, NO ES JUSTO PARA NADIE QUE SU HISTORIA SEA COPIADA..._

_ASI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYO Y ESTE CAP ES TAMBIEN PARA USTEDES..._

_y a ustedes mis lectoras les digo... GRACIAS CON EL CORAZON EN LA MANO... esta historia es para y por ustedes_

_siempre lo he dicho... este capitulo es un pequeño regalo, yo siempre acostumbro a escribir 10 u 11 paginas de word... pero este tiene casi 20..._

_espero que les guste... en las notas de la autora explico que pasa con el lemmon y de que parte se desprende..._

_las dejo leer..._

_Con todo el amor.._

_**TiwiiCullen!**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

**POV Edward:**

Estábamos ella y yo… dos seres diferentes, dos personas que se odiaron, pero que ahora se amaban como nadie en este mundo… era tan esperanzador nuestro futuro, un futuro con Bella… quien lo hubiera creído… ella se acomodo frente a mi, dejo la bandeja a un lado y comenzó a mover sus dedos… eso lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa…

porque estas nerviosa?

No lo se… es solo que jamas pense que tendriamos esta conversación, siempre fue una esperanza lejana…

Si yo tambien sentia lo mismo…

Pero bueno…basta de evadir…- sonrio- yo jamas pense que cuando nos conocimos todo esto iba a pasar… cuando te conoci toda mi vida dio un giro… al comienzo tu eras una persona muy especial, que estaba conmigo, me acompañaba y con la que me divertía muchísimo… pero con el tiempo el sentimiento fue creciendo hasta que me empezaste a gustar…- se sonrojo…

Es un privilegio saber esto… no sabes cuantas preguntas recorrían por mi cabeza cada noche…

Lo se.. a mi me pesaba igual… pero bueno el dia de mi cumpleaños me puse feliz de verte, estaba emocionada por eso te abrace cuando te vi, pero para disimular la felicidad tuve que abrazarlos a todos los demás… pero de un momento a otro te perdiste cuando les pregunte a mis padres, me dijeron que uno de tus hermanos se había sentido mal así que debían de partir, trate de alcanzarte pero no pude, me fui a la mesa de los regalos y busque el que tu me habías dado, memorice el envoltorio porque a la hora de abrirlo seria el primero, lo desenvolví y me maraville al verla…- Bella se puso de pie y fue hasta su maleta, yo la miraba atento la habitación estaba muy calida por nuestro calor y el de la chimenea, la casa se sentia en silencio, los chicos deben estar en otro lado, nos estaban dando privacidad…

Que es…- mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi lo que traia en sus manos…- todavía… la…

Claro que si, es uno de mis recuerdos mas preciados- Bella me puso en mi mano la pulsera que yo le había dado, estaba igual que como la recordaba, me estiro su mano y se la puse, nos sonreímos con los ojos brillantes, jamas pensé que la guardaría…

Nunca pensé que todavía la tendrías…

Muchas veces la sacaba y la miraba por mucho tiempo, recordando tu cara y tu forma de hablar, pero cuando llegue a albany y paso todo lo demás la guarde, hasta cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, desde ese dia siempre a estado conmigo… bueno pero como te decía… después del cumpleaños nunca mas nos vimos, cada vez que nuestras familias yo siempre iba con las esperanzas de volverte a ver pero nada, hasta que nos encontramos en las Bahamas y tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro… a todo esto… hay una duda que me carcome desde ese dia…porque me dijiste eso?... porque me trataste tan mal… si nosotros casi ni nos conociamos…

Me había puesto en jaque… como le diria que todo comenzo por una estupidez mia, que por mis arrebatos la enjuicie sin conocerla mejor… como diablos se lo diria…

Tendría que empezar desde el principio y decirle toda la verdad… era momento de hablar con el corazón…

**POV Bella:**

Edward me quedo mirando… me senti extraña al ver que su rostro cambiaba, de estar feliz y con sus ojos brillantes su expresión fue dura y acongojada… su mirada expresaba pena… que podría ser lo que hubiera pasado…

-Bella yo… tu debes saber muchas cosas… hay muchas situaciones que tengo que explicarte, cuando termine sabras porque se origino todo… yo se cual es la fuente de nuestro odio y de todas las peleas…

-cual es?- pregunte en un susuro…

-yo Bella…. Yo fui el causante de todo lo que paso…- su mirada se desvio… me acerque a el y le tome su rostro en mis mejillas, lo hice que me mirara y volvi a preguntar…

-Porque lo dices…

-yo… yo se… yo se lo que te paso el dia que entras al privilegie…

Mis manos automáticamente cayeron y mi cuerpo se tenso… mi expresión debe haber sido de completa perplejidad, como diablos Edward sabia lo que paso…

-Como… como…- logre articular…

-Bella déjame que te explique todo desde el principio… para que entiendas debes saber como comenzó todo… El dia de tu cumpleaños, de los dos yo creo que era el mas feliz de verte, yo te amaba Bella, no se como pero lo hacia, fuiste mi primer amor, hubiera dado la vida por ver tu cara solo 1 vez mas, era un niño tal vez, pero el verte y estar contigo me hacia el mas feliz, mi corazon solo latia por tu causa… pero…. Pero el dia de tu cumpleaños, estaba esperando para acercarme a ti, cuando tus amigas te llevaron hacia un lado, mi vista instantáneamente te siguió, estaba pendiente de lo que hacias, cuando me quede tenso mirando como tus amigas y tu arrastraban a unas chicas hacia los jardines, no lo pensé dos veces y las segui…. Al llegar, escuche parte de la conversación que tenían…

-escu… escuchaste lo que les dije…- mi expresión seguia igual… estaba estática no podia comprender como habia pasado… mi cabeza aun seguia en blanco…

-si… todo, ese dia me senti como un cadáver… mi corazon murio al escucharte hablar con tanta frialdad… en ese entonces tu eras mi diosa, mi musa que desataba todo tipo de sentimientos… escucharte amenazar a alguien y por sobre todo jugar con tu poder, fue algo que mato mi amor en seco…

"_recuerda que tengo tanto poder en mis manos como para cagarte la vida a ti y a tu familia, puedo hacer que echen a tu papa de patitas en la calle si sigues molestándome… no te metas conmigo…"_

Mi respiración era agitada, el recordaba cada palabra exacta al igual que yo… mi mente de apoco se iba recuperando…

-desde ese dia, hice todo lo que pude para no verte mas, me había dolido tanto el no poder estar contigo, mis principios, lo que pensaba todo me decía que no podía tener ninguna relación con alguien así, pero mi corazón siempre albergo la esperanza de que fueras diferente y que todo fuera una mala pasada del destino… cuando nos encontramos en las Bahamas un año después mi corazón dio un vuelco, te veías extremadamente hermosa, elegante y a la vez tu forma de hablar destilaba supremacía, soberbia y mirabas a todos por debajo… por eso te conteste así… por eso trate de alejarte de mi como pudiera y lo único que se me ocurrió fue herirte el orgullo, con eso sabia que jamás me perdonarías, Bella Swan jamás perdonaba a los que se atrevían a insultarla, cuando llegaste a mi casa me di cuenta que era así… tu nunca bajaste la guardia conmigo…

Estaba impactada… mis ojos expresaban la mayor de las sorpresas no podía creer en lo que me decía, Edward me odiaba desde el primer momento por el incidente de mi cumpleaños, ese día actué solo por venganza y por protección… nunca quise ser asi, nunca quise hacerle daño a alguien pero era imposible era mi seguridad o ella… obviamente escogí por mi…

-al momento de encontrarnos por primera vez en el comedor, mi corazón latio desbocado, intente controlarme y sonar lo mas sereno posible, mis emociones se fueron al fondo de mi cabeza en donde ni yo mismo podía escucharlas… pero lo que no podía callar es que te veías como la diosa mas hermosa del mundo… recuerdo lo que pensé… _"maldición se ve endemoniadamente hermosa" _siempre fuiste parte de mi cielo personal… pero ahí comenzó todo nuestro embrollo… las miradas que nos dimos, me dieron la razón, esto estaba recién comenzando…

-Edward yo….-

No sabia que decir… de verdad mi mente no procesaba nada, todavía no me recuperaba, trate de acompasar mi respiración y ordene las ideas de mi cabeza, debia de decir algo…

-Edward… estoy realmente sorprendida, nunca pensé que todo esto se originara alli, pero… pero dime… como lo… supiste, lo de mi…- termine en un susurro, al recordarlo dolía y mas aun si el hombre que yo amaba estaba enterado…jamás pense que él lo sabría…

- déjame terminar… es ahí a donde quiero llegar… como sabes todo se empezó a complicar, nuestras peleas iban en aumento, subían cada vez mas en el tono y en las agresiones… hasta el dia del club, eso fue lo peor… de verdad me arrepentiré toda la vida por haber dicho lo que dije… yo no sabia nada Bella, no tenia idea… solo hablaba dejándome llevar por lo que sabia, para mi tu eras una persona mala y sin corazón… jamás me imagine que detrás de esa actitud había un porque… pero cuando hicimos romeo y Julieta… fue imposible Bella… imposible…- tomo mi rostro en sus manos- si amarte y odiarte en secreto ya era difícil probar esos hermosos labios fue una tortura, fue lo mas maravilloso y doloroso que podia sentir en ese momento, doloroso porque después de eso no pude volver a probarte, tu olor, tu calor, la textura de tu piel… me volvio loco… estaba drogado, extasiado con el solo hecho de haber rosado tus labios, ese dia grave todo aquel contacto en mi mente, recordándolo a diario vez que tu imagen aparecía… fueron las sensaciones mas intensas que habia tenido en mi vida, era un contacto tortuoso y a la vez hermoso, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma disfrutaron todos aquellos momentos ya que en ese entonces algún contacto después de la obra seria como un _sol de medianoche_… imposible….

-en eso te equivocaste….- sonreí ante sus palabras, cada vez todo me iba cuadrando mas… pero todavía quería saber como supo todo…

-y es la equivocación mas hermosa de mi vida- el me sonrio, su expresión cambio por unos momentos pero volvio a la inicial, se sentia atormentado por todo lo que había pasado…- la obra marco un punto entre el antes y el después…era un nuevo comienzo, uno en donde habia aceptado que te amaba, era algo que no cabia en el pecho, no podia olvidar todo lo que había pasado pero aun asi mi corazon lloraba todos los dias por no tenerte cerca…. Cuando nos fuimos a las vegas puedo decir que mande el odio lo mas lejos que podia, no me intereso nada, perdi el control sobre mi. Cuando vi a ese imbecil tratando de ligarte en la piscina, mi sangre hirvio, soportar al chucho de Chris…

-Chucho?- dije con una risa… me encantaba saber los detalles de cuando edward sintio celos, se sorprendería de las miles de veces que yo lo cele…

-es un sobrenombre- sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas….-debia de descargarme con algo…- solo me rei, se veia adorable tratando de explicarme sus arranques de celos…- bueno… soportar al chucho es una cosa pero mas encima agregarle medio antro de babosos, nooo… Bella no podia con eso… ese dia tome la decisión de espantarte a todos los "buitres" del camino, fue por eso que en el antro te protegí de ese mismo imbecil, mis celos salieron con potencia sobre humana a flote… mi lado protector salio completamente a flote… no podía dejar que nadie mas te tocara…

Edward contaba su parte de la historia con tanta pasión, no sabia como decirle que lo mismos sentimientos los sentía yo, pero ya tendría tiempo para explicarle con calma mi parte… veo que el era el que mas necesitaba desahogarse…

-pero todo cambio el dia del premio especial, esa noche esta dentro las 10 mejores noches de mi vida… fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido con alguien hasta el momento, el tenerte libre en mis brazos, sentirte, poder abrazarte, besarte, tocarte….-suspiro muy audiblemente- es lo mejor Bella… nunca pensé decírtelo, lo pensé millones de veces… _pero no tienes idea del control que posees sobre mi… es algo mas poderoso que cualquier cosa, es un sentimiento que me lleva a hacer lo que jamás había pensado en hacer…._ Al momento de darme cuenta que aun te amaba yo no sabia todavía de nada, pero estaba dispuesto a amarte sin ataduras a olvidar el pasado y comenzar nuevamente, ese día en la cena lo pensé muchas veces… hasta que nuestro primer beso se dio y ahí mande todo al demonio, ya nada me interesaba el beso revivió todos aquellos recuerdos que tenia, las sensaciones fueron inexplicables y casi gritándolo salio el primer te amo…era uno que lo llevaba desde los 14 años… y que no aguantaba un segundo mas en mi corazón…

-Edward….- trate de hablar pero mi sonrisa era enorme, el saber que solo mi contacto producía un sentimiento que nunca lo había experimentado de cerca… el poder sobre un hombre… ahora si que realmente me sentía poderosa, pero era el sentimiento mas genial… después de nuestro amor…

-shhhh… déjame continuar…

-esta bien…

- toda esa noche fue maravillosa, pero cuando volvimos….- su rostro volvió a cambiar de expresión…- pensé de inmediato en terminar con tanya, pero cuando llegamos a su casa, su mama me contó lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y que tanya no me diría nada, ella me pidió que la acompañara, que era lo mejor por su salud… no me quedo mas que acceder, jamás tendría el valor para dejarla sabiendo que estaba muy enferma, pero el dolor de perderte era mayor, trate de pensar mil formas de cómo decírtelo…. La que cobro fuerza en mi cabeza, fue el hacerte creer que ya no te amaba, era la única opción…

-ahora entiendo….

-cuando llegue a tu habitación iba decidido a todo… debía de enterrar lo que había pasado, si no seria doloroso para ambos… pero al ver tu rostro ante la noticia, no pude Bella.. mi corazón se rompio en mi pedazos al ver tus lagrimas y tu cara llena de dolor… ese dia maneje hasta que me canse, cuando me di cuenta casi había llegado a otra ciudad, di la media vuelta y me vine a casa…

Cuando el levanto su cabeza yo ya iba en dirección hacia el… mis piernas se pusieron a cada lado y quede sentada a ahorcadas sobre el… sus manos se fueron rápidamente a mi cintura…. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, mi boca poco a poco se fue acercando, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso lento pero con toda la pasión del mundo, nuestras lenguas danzaban… sus manos viajaban de mi espalda hasta mis muslos… estaba absorta en la sensación cuando senti a Edward moverse, en un rápido movimiento me coloco con toda la suavidad del mundo sobre mi cama y nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar, su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la mía, el tenia un destello especial en sus ojos… se vian algo diferentes… mas oscuros podría decir… tal vez alucinaba y era un efecto de la luz…

-Te amo…- me dijo con una voz ronca antes de besarme….

-yo igual….- le dije mi voz sonaba mas espesa…. le di pequeños besos en sus hermosos labios, eran perfectos… hechos a mi medida…- bueno y…. que mas sigue… todavía no respondes… mi pregunta… mi amor- dije y sus labios sonrieron sobre los míos…

-adoro el sonido de esa palabra en tus labios…-

-acostúmbrate porque desde ahora la escucharas siempre… mi amor…

-cada vez sera con una sonrisa mayor… - Edward puso su cara en mi cuello, senti un cosquilleo que me atravesó por completo, esto era extraño pero realmente placentero… estaba despertando corrientes nerviosas que crei que no existian, el cosquilleo se esparció por partes que jamás pensé… su cuerpo se aparto de mi para apoyarse de lado en la cama, yo me puse pegada a su pecho… era una sensación demasiado placentera…- lo que sigue… bueno… después de nuestro rompimiento el tiempo que pase con tanya no puedo decir que fue completamente un martirio, ella se esmeraba en complacerme en todo lo que quería, pero siempre fue como una relación de amigos, muy pocas veces nos besábamos, eran raros los besos, se sentían como si estuviera besando a mi hermana- rió…se veía encantador… - era raro estar con ella, pero lo que mataba dia a dia era verte a ti, todos los dias te miraba cuanto podia, muchas veces nos evitavamos pero igual trataba de mirarte y de admirar tu belleza, lo que siempre me mataba era verte con Chris, después de lo que paso ustedes parecian pegados…- dijo con frunciendo el ceño…

-eso tiene una explicación… el hospicio entro en su etapa critica, debiamos de ir a muchos lados a buscar financiamiento, por eso pasábamos todo el día juntos, ahí fue cuando nuestra amistad se hizo mas fuerte…- mis ojos trataban de convencerlo… el solo me sonrio y me pego a su cuerpo…

-lo se Bella, yo no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones… pero cuando el dia de mi cumpleaños llego…- Edward se cayo y se volvio a sentar… yo me sente de inmediato observando su expresión… parece que aquí venia lo complicado…

-que pasa Edward…-

-El dia de mi cumpleaños … vi como tu y Chris se iban de la fiesta hacia las habitaciones que estan en la parte de atrás de la casa, mis celos salieron con la fuerza de una tormenta, me segaron, estaba con rabia, con dolor, lo unico que pude hacer fue seguirlos… se metieron al cuarto de musica y como te imaginaras no me quede contemplando la puerta, me meti a la biblioteca y abri la puerta que comunica las dos habitaciones para poder escuchar mejor…

Me lleve una mano a mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.., ese dia era… esa vez que le conte a Chris toda la verdad… pero como habia escuchado todo…

-recuerdo perfectamente que fue lo que le dijiste…. Estaban sentandos en el banquillo del piano… cuando comenzaste a contar tu historia mis ansias de saber se incrementaron y llegue a un punto que no podia dejar de escuchar, todo lo que tu hablabas yo no lo sabia y no entendia porque se lo contabas a el…

"_-Grite… Grite a todo lo que mi garganta me dio…estaba tan asustada, no sabia que hacer, yo era una niña, era virgen, nunca habia tenido novio ni nada por estilo, solo tenia 13 años…. Trate de zafarme de su agarre y por mas que lo intentaba no podia… me llevaron hasta detrás de unos matorrales al principio de un bosque estaba muy oscuro… cuando pedia ayuda esa mal nacida de Camille me decia "-nadie te escuchara Srta. Swan… con tanto dinero deberias contratarte guarda espaldas cariño…" su risa era de burla al igual que la de los demas… cuando me dejaron en la entrada del bosque… ellos… ellos…"_

cuando escuche eso mi corazon se contrajo de inmediato, tu mi hermosa niña… la que era una diosa para mi, mi adoración… habia sido casi abusada…. Estaba perplejo escuchando, fue una impresión muy grande saber que eso te habia pasado… y mas aun cuando solo eras una pequeña… llore amargamente solo en imaginar la escena…

entonces…

shhhh… dejame seguir hablando por favor….- los ojos de Edward estaban al borde de las lagrimas, mi corazon se acongojo pero debia de controlar las ganas de consolarlo, hasta que terminara de relatar…

esta bien…

Bella yo me sentia como el peor de los humanos, como sin conocerte pude llegar a hacerte tanto daño y tu solo te estabas protegiendo, solo querias cuidar de ti, para que nadie pudiera dañarte, en ese momento al revivir la pelea que habia escuchado mi corazon dejo de latir y mori escuchando la perfeccion con la que relatavas… escuchar la verdad de tus labios me mato enseguida…

"_bueno ahí comenzó todo, ahí se origino a esa Bella mala, Frívola como me dice Edward, y superior, era mi excusa, mi disfraz, la muralla que ponia delante de todos, con eso nadie me podría derribar ni tampoco dañar, desde ese dia IsaBella Swan se volvio en alguien impenetrable… hasta que llegue aquí…"_

si en ese momento hubiera podido pedir un deseo te juro que habria deseado desaparecer para siempre… tenia miedo, desesperación, dolor, rabia conmigo mismo por ser tan estupido… ese dia supe que el que estuviéramos separados habia sido mi castigo… era el precio que debia pagar por tan macro error, por ser un maldito impulsivo…

Edward no me miraba a la cara, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de dolor, desde la ultima vez que nos dijimos adiós no lo había visto así, era al que me apretaba el alma, verlo sufrir no era lo que mas me gustaba en el mundo, el se sentía culpable de todo pero eso no podía ser, tenia que hacer algo, jamás dejaría que el se culpara de todo esto había pasado por causa de los dos, y era el momento preciso para compartir la culpa…

No pude volver a sentir el mismo dolor de esa noche, el recordar porque habia comenzado todo me hacia sentirme miserable, por mis malditos prejuicios y mi ceguedad habia alejado a Bella… a mi amor…

-Edward basta….- le gire el rostro hacia el mio, mis lagrimas cayeron sin control- acepto que sepas toda la verdad, a lo mejor me hubiera gustado a mi contartela, si el destino quizo que te enteraras asi… es cosa de el, pero lo que no te voy a permitir… y escuchame muy bien Edward Anthony Cullen Masen es que te culpes de todo… **PORQUE TU NO ERES EL UNICO RESPONSABLE….**

Nos miramos por unos instantes Edward parecía sorprendido…

-Mi amor…. Todo lo que hicimos, nos dijimos, pensamos o dijimos para hacernos daño es culpa de los dos, yo también me siento culpable y me arrepiento de muchas cosas que te dije, pero no voy a permitir que digas que todo es tu culpa porque al igual que en todas las relaciones las cosas se hacen de a dos… y dejame decirte que aunque al principio nos unieron las cosas malas, era una relación en la cual los dos nos hacíamos cargo de nuestros actos…

Edward pareció meditarlo, sabia que me costaría mucho quitarle esa idea estupida de la cabeza, pero lo intentaría, no podia dejar que el cargara con eso solo…

-Además ya que importa quien tuvo la culpa- sus ojos se abrieron aun mas grandes de lo que estaban…- Edward…- me acerque a su rostro y pegue mi frente junto a la de el… ambos cerramos los ojos- da lo mismo sabes… a mi ya nada me importa…. No quiero saber nada del pasado, quiero que lo enterremos aquí, con la misma nieve, no quiero que sea algo que este constantemente en nuestro futuro…por favor, hazme caso… dejemos todo aquí…

-tienes razon… perdóname por querer cargar con todo solo, pero entiende mi pena… todo esto se podria haber evitado…

-pero por algo el destino nos junto antes, Edward.- me separe para mirarlo- nosotros teníamos que pasar por muchas cosas, _nos faltaba madurar_, conocernos a nosotros mismo y a los otros, tal vez si hubiéramos estado juntos desde pequeños ahora estaríamos separados, yo en este momento y después de todo lo que hemos pasado me siento segura de querer estar contigo, además que he madurado mucho en este ultimo tiempo- podia enorgullecerme de eso- asi que creo que ya es hora… es tiempo de sepultar el pasado y abrazar nuestro futuro… estas de acuerdo?

-claro que si…- una adorable sonrisa se esparció por su rostro… me acerque lentamente a sus labios, pero me atrajo asi el en un movimiento ansioso, nos fundimos en un exquisito beso, probar los labios de Edward era un privilegio, aun seguía pensando que eran hechos para mi, por el tipo de conexión que generábamos… era algo sorprendente… pero me separe de el habia recordado algo…- pero haber caballero hay algo que me queda en la duda… que paso con Tanya, eso todavía no me queda claro…-

-Bella- rio..- yo termine con Tanya el mismo dia que descubri lo del hospicio

-eso fue hace casi un mes!

-por eso te decia afuera… Tanya hace mucho que no es mi novia… además Tanya esta enamorada de alguien mas… a ella le paso lo mismo que a mi, se enamoro cuando estábamos juntos, por eso no me siento culpable por todo lo que paso cuando estaba con ella…

-de verdad?- wow! Me había dejado sorprendida pero de quien estaría enamorada…

-si…

- pero si no es mucha la indiscreción de quien esta enamorada?- edward me miro y se rio una sonrisa picara aparecio en sus labios…- hay pero dime…- yo tambien me rei…

-Ella se enamoro del hijo de su doctor, lo conocio el fin de semana que estuvimos en las vegas, en la consulta del doctor se pusieron a hablar congeniaron de manera espectacular se dieron los telefonos y ahí comenzo todo, ellos han salido ya muchas veces, tanya me confeso que solo como amigos, pero que ella estaba enamorada de el y parece que el de ella tambien…

-Wow!... se lo tenia bien calladito- me rei...- pero quien es ese muchacho…

-bueno el apellido de su doctor es _Wallace_

_-_Oh….-

Mi mente aun no se recuperaba de tantas impresiones… pero rápidamente mis neuronas se fueron moviendo hasta conectar todo y ….

-HAY POR DIOS LE GUSTA CHRIS!!!!!....- edward solto una carcajada, me miro muy divertido cuando termine de decirlo…

-si Bella… Tanya y Chris estan enamorados, ellos se llevan de maravilla, Con tanya quedamos como unos buenos amigos y por eso los invite, ella todavía no le confieza que lo ama y parece que el tampoco asi que pense que aquí se podrian dar las cosas…

Yo seguía petrificada, pero de la mejor forma posible, estaba feliz por mi amigo y por Tanya, pero como era de juguetón el destino, nos había puesto a los 4 enfrente y con la pareja equivocada pero ahora cambiábamos y todos estábamos felices… mi mejor sonrisa se desplegó por mis labios…

-yo estaba igual, cuando lo supe casi quede de una pieza, la conversación con tanya en un principio era para yo terminar con ella y termino en que los dos estábamos muy de acuerdo… por eso quedamos como amigos…

-Wow! Edward… el mundo si es pequeño…. Pero sabes estoy feliz por ellos, ahora si que será grandioso, imagínate estamos todos con quien debiéramos…-

-si es maravilloso, pero espero que ellos resuelvan de una buena vez su situación…

-no te preocupes de mañana no pasa- era mi nueva meta en este viaje, lograr que todos fuéramos muy felices… este fin de semana sin duda seria el mejor de todos… bosteze muy grande… Edward me miro con sus ojitos tiernos, tomo la bandeja de la cama y la dejo en el buró…

-Usted señorita es hora de que duerma… paso una tarde completa afuera congelándose y ahora debes descansar…

- hay no por favor- hice un puchero y ojitos del gatito de Shrek- no me mandes a dormir…

-Bella no me pongas esas caras, porque te confieso que son mi mayor debilidad- tomo rápidamente mis labios y los beso, su lengua pidió un permiso que ya tenia concedido, me tomo por mi cintura me senté sobre sus piernas, sin duda jamás me cansaría de tenerlo así…

-Edward… quería… yo… oye tu…- hay demonios no sabia como decirle,.. Todavía sentía un poquitin de pudor…

-quieres que me quede contigo cierto?.... me miro con sus ojos brillantes, yo solo pude asentir…- claro que si nada me haría mas feliz que despertar contigo… pero déjame cambiarme e ir a avisarle a los chicos… de acuerdo?- asentí… le di otro beso mas, estaba feliz, seria maravilloso despertar en sus brazos…

Nos separamos, salio de la habitación, mi estomago estallaba en mariposas, destellos de felicidad y en diferentes cosas, fui hasta mi maleta y saque a las dos personas que mas quería ver en este momento… mis padres…

-no saben lo feliz que soy papa y mama!... gracias por todo- mire su foto, se veían tan felices, fue inevitable extrañarlos mas que nunca, pero sabia que en el lugar donde estuvieran estarían felices por mi, porque yo lo era y mucho…

**POV Edward:**

Salí de la habitación dando brinquitos, jamás pensé que todo estaba resuelto, le había confesado a Bella todo lo que mi corazón tenia…podría gritar solo por el hecho de sentirme así…era una emoción demasiado grande…

Baje al estar y no había nadie, recorrí las múltiples habitaciones del chalet, pero no los encontraba baje a la sala de entretenimientos y nada… Salí y sentí unas voces… me dirigí a donde provenían estaban en la terraza, era aun lugar realmente acogedor, estaba cerrado y tenia ventanales hasta el piso en donde podías admirar todo el paisaje, además de cientos de cojines para recostarte en el suelo, estaban cantando Alice y Jasper, ella a su lado y el tocando la guitarra… todos se veían muy felices, de verdad este era el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas…

_Sin Banderas, Contigo:_

Jasper: Para ti, mi vida entera es para ti,

No puedo más que sonreír si caminas cerca y a mi lado,

Para ti, mi corazón es para ti.

Alice: Revivir entre tus brazos revivir cada mañana

y descubrir que hoy me brilla el sol

Por que me amas revivir entre tus labios revivir.

-CORO-

Todos: Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,

y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,

Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,

Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.

Todos abrazaban a su pareja, pude apreciar que todos los chicos se cantaban entre si…

Alice: Junto a ti, envejecerme junto ti,

Se que te puedo hacer feliz,

Mientras surgen alas y

Declaro somos dos y cuando duermo oigo tu voz.

-CORO-

Todos: Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,

Y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,

Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,

Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.

Jasper: Y voy siendo de amor,

y quiero entregártelo hoy siento

Un poder que es infinito entre tu y yo.

-CORO-

Todos: Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,

y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,

Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,

Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.

Una risa involuntaria se formo en mis labios… esto era mejor de lo que alguna vez soñamos…

-Edward…- dijo Alice al verme una risa apareció en su pequeña cara- como va todo…

-Excelente.- dije y todos sonrieron- solo les venia a visar que esta noche no los acompañaremos, hay muchas cosas que hablar todavía…

-esta bien hermano los entendemos, espero que todo se solucione- dijo Jasper

-gracias chicos, nos vemos mañana..

-Buenas noches- dijeron todos…

Me fui rápidamente a cambiar de ropa, por respeto a Bella me podría polera ya que siempre acostumbraba a dormir solo con pantalón, pero esta vez seria diferente, toque en su puerta y un tímido… _pasa_…. Se escucho desde adentro…

-te demoraste- dijo Bella con un adorable puchero en sus labios…

- lo siento es que no podía interrumpir a los chicos, tenían un momento maravilloso…

-que estaban haciendo…

-estaban cantando, pero ahora el amor pulula por toda esta casa, se respira en cada habitación- Bella rió

-porque será?...- los dos nos sonreímos… ella se lanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme…- Te Amo tanto Edward…. No concibo un momento sin ti… eres necesario como el aire…

-Yo también Te Amo Bella… siempre lo he hecho y te juro que lo seguiré haciendo por siempre…- nos abrazamos, era tan delicioso estar asi, solo disfrutando de su contacto, era un placer tenerla entre mis brazos…- bueno señorita no me este confundiendo, es hora de dormir…

Bella se giro como niña regañada y se fue a la cama… me puse junto a ella y la abrace, los dos soltamos un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción, todo mi ser encajaba a la perfección con ella, parecía que estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro… era algo sorprendente… no demoro mucho en dormirse, sabia que estaba exhausta, rápidamente su respiración se volvió acompasada llevándola al mundo de los sueños, no se como podría explicar lo que sentía por estar así con ella, era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos y esperaba que fueran muchas mas, todas las noches de mi vida si era posible… me quede dormido con Bella pegada en mi pecho, seria el despertar mas hermoso del mundo…

La madrugada llego rápidamente, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, porque la que daría todo y arriesgaría lo que fuera…. La amaba como jamás pensé amarla, ahora ya no podría vivir sin ella y esperaba hacérselo saber muy pronto, esta noche seria especial… seria la noche donde le pediría que fuera mi novia… la senti moverse…. Pase mis dedos por sus suaves cabellos, queria que sintiera que estaba con ella

-te juro que es la mejor mañana de mi vida…- su voz sonaba un poco ronca por estar recién despertando

-la mia igual- la bese en su cabeza, ella levanto su rostro con una enorme sonrisa…

-te amo… y no sabes cuanto espere por todo esto…

-y yo te amo mas y tu eres la que no sabe cuanto YO espere por esto…

Ambos reímos, si nos poníamos a conversar sobre quien amo primero no terminaríamos nunca, pero era tan agradable estar así, de la Bella que yo pensé alguna vez ya no quedaba nada, Bella siempre fue así, el problema es que yo nunca me di cuenta…

-hoy tenemos una misión muy importante- dijo con sus ojos brillantes

-ah si cual?

-debemos terminar de unir a tanya con Chris, ya va siendo hora que les toque su momento de felicidad, ahora que soy feliz quiero que todos lo sean- sonreí al verla hablar así…

-entonces pequeño genio que tienes en mente…

- muchas cosas- me beso….- muchas cosas

Comenzamos a planear todo lo que ella pensó, de verdad era buena su idea y sin quererlo ella propicio el momento perfecto para que yo hablara, _genial _ dijo mi mente…. Ahora era trabajo de los dos realizar el plan…

Nos levantamos rápidamente, teníamos mucho que hacer…agradecí internamente que Bella se propusiera hacer esto… así podría preparar mi sorpresa sin levantar sospechas… cuando logramos terminar de despedirnos me fui a la habitacion, me bañe rapidamente y fui por ella para bajar a desayunar… en la casa no se escuchaba nada por lo que eso significaba que nadie estaba en pie aun. Cuando llegue a su habitación me recibió con una gran sonrisa, se veia extremadamente hermosa… jamás me cansaría de admirar su belleza, hoy sus ojos verde limón brillaban de forma muy especial… nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos al primer piso

Bajamos y como lo predije no volaba una mosca en la casa…

-que te parece si preparamos el desayuno?- me dijo Bella con una sonrisa…

-claro que si… sorprendamos a estos dormilones- le dije entrando a la cocina

Comenzamos a cocinar me sorprendi al ver como se desplazaba por la cocina, parecia conocerla perfectamente, ella siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas, Bella siempre me sorprende cada vez mas, creo que ella es una persona nueva para mi todos los dias… a penas terminamos sentimos pasos en las escaleras, primero bajaron Tanya y Chris y un rato después los demas… todos estaban felices de vernos juntos, ninguno hizo algun comentario, ya que se notaba todo lo que habia pasado…

Desayunamos entre risas y comentarios chistosos pero inoportunos por parte de mi hermano Emmett y Jake, Bella se sonrojaba con frecuencia y yo la besaba cada vez que podia, era maravilloso compartir con todos, ahora solo faltaba que aceptara ser mi novia para que mi vida estuviera completa…

Bella les conto a las muchachas lo que pensabamos hacer, ellas estaban encantadas, yo hice mi parte con los chicos, desidimos entre todos que debiamos hacer una cena y luego cada pareja tendria un lugar en la casa para poder conversar tranquilamente, por decisión unánime los hombres nos encargaríamos del lugar y ellas de la comida, le dije a los chicos que votáramos por eso para poder preparar mi sorpresa para Bella… los escuadrones se dividieron no sin antes tomar posesión de los hermosos labios de Bella, le di un beso a vista y paciencia de los demás, ella se sonrojo un poco pero me lo correspondió como yo pensaba… millones de corrientes eléctricas me atravesaron y dieron paso a las sensaciones mas exquisitas, Bella comenzaba nuevamente a despertar muchas cosas en mi…

El día paso algo rápido, cuando llego la tarde teníamos listos los lugares, cada uno había escogido un rincón de la casa, donde cada pareja tendría mucha privacidad y podría estar tranquila, yo había escogido el balcón que tenia chimenea en donde los chicos estaban cantando la otra noche, ese seria un lugar perfecto…

Eran las 9 de la noche y las chicas anunciaron que cenaríamos a las 10, porque ellas debían de arreglar, nosotros nos miramos y sonreímos… se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia arriba, desaparecieron en solo dos minutos…

**POV Bella:**

-Bueno ahora si que nos contaras?.... nos has estado evadiendo todo el día Bella!- dijo Rose con un brillo en sus ojos…

-tal vez Bella no quiere contarnos que ya tiene novio!- dijo Leah haciéndome cosquillas…

-no chicas aun no somos novios…

-hay por dios que lento es mi hermano…- dijo Alice llevándose una mano a la cara

-pero chicas recuerden que solo anoche nos "reconciliamos" tomémonos las cosas con calma, yo solo quiero disfrutar…

-hay ya esta bien… chicas hoy es una noche muy especial, Bella ya esta con Edward y solo nos falta Tanya con Chris…- tanya se sonrojo de inmediato

-no se… tal vez…-

-mírame tanya…- le dije acercándome a ella, la mire fijo- Chris desde que se enamoro de ti, cambio completamente, se ve mas feliz y contento, yo nunca entendí el cambio pero ahora que se lo que paso, déjame decirte que es solo por ti…no desaproveches el tiempo querida, aprovecha de estar con el cuanto mas puedas- ella me miro atenta y asintio….

-entonces chicas esta noche es operación Tanya- dijo Alice con una mirada de picardía en sus ojos…

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!- dijimos todas…. Tanya se asusto un poco de nuestro entusiasmo….

Como ya todas estábamos casi listas empezamos a arreglar a Tanya, cuando terminaos el resultado nos dejo mas que feliz, se veia preciosa a Chris le encantaría… a las 10 en punto salimos de la habitacion, Alice iba con un vestido de straplees hasta la rodilla de color azul eléctrico, Leah iba con uno que resaltaba aun mas su piel morena, era un vestido de color amarillo con detalles en naranjo, hasta la mitad de sus muslos, Rosalie iba con unos pantalones a la cadera de color negro y una blusa de mangas anchas de color rosa, que tenia un impresionante escote en su pecho y que terminaba en la base de la espalda, en ella se veia fenomenal, Tanya iba con un vestido de color negro, algo corto dijo ella, pero que alice se lo hizo poner igual, llevaba una flor de color oscuro en su cabello, sus largos cabellos rubios caían en cascada y el color de su vestido resaltaba aun mas sus ojos azules, que brillaban de una manera espectacular esta noche, ella se veia emocionada, yo por otra parte tenia un vestido del mismo color que mis ojos, era hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, el color verde me venia de maravilla, el corte del escote era recto, tenia además un listón en la cintura que daba el corte perfecto, después caía la falda de velos, los zapatos hacian juego y mi cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta, el maquillaje fue simple, siempre resaltando mis ojos… sabia que a Edward le gustaría…

Bajamos las escaleras y en el estar estaban los 5 hombres mas guapos del mundo, todos vestidos semi formales, era una suerte que hayamos traido ropa para una cena como esta, sin duda era nuestra cena especial, solo entre amigos y solo entre parejas que se amaban… me sorprendi al ver que cada uno tenia una cosa en las manos, era 1 flor, pero todas eran diferentes… nos acercamos y cada uno se puso delante de su pareja…

-te vez hermosa- me dijo Edward al ponerme al frente…- esto es para ti, escogi esta flor, su nombre es _Ambrosia y significa "La vuelta del amor, Amor correspondido en igual intensidad"_

-es Hermosa Edward- la olí, tenia una fragancia exquisita… suave pero muy deliciosa, mire a mi alrededor y todos los chicos tenían flores diferentes, con diferentes mensajes, Jasper tenia en sus manos una Azalea que significaba _"__romance, fragilidad y pasión"_, Emmett tenia en sus manos un Tulipán que significaba _"Romance. Respeto, fidelidad." _Me pareció demasiado tierno viniendo de un loco como emmett, Jake tenia en sus manos una orquídea que significaba _"belleza, dulzura, sentimiento sublimes",_ y por ultimo mi amigo Chris sujetaba una lila que significaba _"primer amor, inocencia, juventud"_, me gusto mucho que la haya escogido para tanya, representaba en el estado en el que estaban…

-esta flor es solo el comienzo te aseguro que tengo muchas mas cosas con que sorprenderte…

-eso no lo dudo mi amor… no lo dudo-

Nos dimos un caluroso beso, que encendió todas las corrientes eléctricas de mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma saltaban de felicidad… pero todavía faltaba mucho por celebrar… las mucamas entraron y nos dijeron que la cena estaba servida, habiamos pedido algo de ayuda para servir , era mejor, asi todos podriamos disfrutar de la cena…

Llegamos al comedor, llevaba abrazado a Edward, el beso mi frente y yo le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas, estaba todo perfecto, teníamos esa enorme mesa redonda adornada de una manera muy elegante pero acogedora a la vez, la chimenea estaba prendida eso disipaba un poco el frió de la nevada que caia afuera, pero eso le daba el toque especial a la noche… nos sentamos a comer, la cena estaba deliciosa…

-Chicas la cena…- dijo Emmett atragantándose con un pedazo de carne- esta deliciosa, el y Jake comian como condenados, nosotros disfrutábamos de todo el momento… Edward se acerco a mi para agradecerme, cuando su voz toco en mi oido, miles de corrientes eléctricas se esparcieron rápidamente por todos lados, sentía mi cuerpo debil, pero era una maravillosa sensación, Edward me miro y yo le dije que no habia de que, al hablarle en su oido, senti su cuerpo reaccionar al instante parece que le estaba pasando lo mismo que yo… estar tanto tiempo separados había despertado de un de repente todas las sensaciones que dejamos durmiendo la ultima noche que tuvimos en las vegas…

Cuando todos terminamos de cenar, nos fuimos todos a sentar a la sala de estar, nos tomamos tranquilamente el bajativo, conversamos entre risas y chistes, Emmett le decia unas bromas a Rose que la hacian ponerse como tomate, Jasper no se quedo atrás bromeo con Alice y se gano un golpe en la nuca por su parte, eran casi las 11 cuando los chicos se pararon, parece que aquí venia su parte de la noche…

-Bueno chicas es aquí donde nos separamos- dijo Chris… todas lo miramos atentas…- de ahora y hasta la hora que ustedes quieran hay un rincón especial en la casa esperando por ustedes… asi que… Tanya vienes conmigo?

Chris le sonrió de una manera muy seductora a nuestra nueva amiga, porque ahora era parte de nuestra hermandad, al igual que Chris… ella se sonrojo y el le paso su mano, se perdieron por los pasillos hasta el ala este de la casa…

-Vamos Bella?- me dijo Edward con una cara que me era imposible decir que no…. Me mordí mi labio inferior, me puse de pie y el me guió al ala sur de la casa… vi como Alice y jasper iban al norte y Leah y Jake al oeste, Rose y Emmett a los pisos de arriba… este Chalet era enorme fácilmente podíamos estar uno en cada rincón de la casa y no sentir a los demas, seria genial pasar un rato a solas…

Cuando entramos a uno de los corredores Edward se paro en frente de mi…

-ponte esto- me paso un pañuelo…

-en los ojos?... pero porque?

-hazme caso, púnetelo-

Le hice un pucherito al cual el solo me beso, me puso el pañuelo y caminamos por el corredor, cuando nos detuvimos sentí sus manos en mis hombros…

-Bueno mi Amor… bienvenida a tu sorpresa…- me quite rápidamente el pañuelo y mi boca casi cayo al suelo cuando vi todo lo que tenia Edward….

-Edward…. Esto… es…- quede sin palabras…

Estábamos en la parte mas alejada de la casa, era donde había como un balcón pero que estaba cerrado, tenia una chimenea y unos candelabros que alumbraban de manera tenue el lugar… Edward tenia algunas mesas llenas de velas y velones, el suelo estaba lleno de cojines con millones de pétalos de rosas sobre ellos de color rojo y blanco, era una imagen impresionante el calor era muy abrasador pero se sentía demasiado bien, era una sensación exquisita y sobre todo si Edward estaba conmigo… me tomo de la mano y entramos, cerramos la puerta para que el calor no se nos escapara, los ventanales estaban empañados por el calor que había dentro, me senté sobre los pétalos eran hermosos… Edward se sentó en frente mió, sus ojos brillaban con mucha emoción…

-que te parece?-

-estoy feliz… esto es hermoso…- tomo una de mis manos y la beso como a mi me encantaba que lo hiciera, nuestros ojos se conectaron y solo pude articular un…-Gracias… esto es maravilloso…

-es solo para ti, Bella… ayer cuando platicamos yo no tuve tiempo de conversar algo contigo…

-que cosa?- pregunte extrañada…

- Bella… -me tomo de las mano- desde que te conocí no he hecho otra cosa que amarte, a pesar de todo lo que paso, siempre haz sido la persona mas importante para mi, ahora que te conozco bien puedo decir que me enamoras cada vez mas, tienes todo lo que necesito y lo que siempre busque, eres la persona con el corazón mas bueno de esta tierra, eres hermosa y por sobre todas las cosas me amas como yo a ti…. Quiero pedirte en esta noche y aquí en este lugar que se convirtió en algo muy especial… _**Bella Quieres ser mi Novia?....**_

Edward me miraba atento, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero de que pasara me dejo sorprendida, jamas pense que escucharia esto… es un sueño hecho realidad… cai en cuenta que me estaba demorando mucho, la expresión de Edward cambio a duda… debia de responder…

-Claro que si mi amor!- le grite y me abalancé en sus brazosy caimos sobre los cojines, Edward quedo debajo mio, una posición bastante comoda pero que despertaba muchas cosas…- sere tu novia por siempre- le dije en un susurro…

-claro que no…- lo mire sorprendida- cuando nos casemos pasaras a ser mi _esposa_… una amplia sonrisa aparecio en mis labios, que era esto? Una señal de que estaríamos juntos por siempre?... mi corazón gritaba porque así fuera… se que luchariamos por cumplir ese sueño…

Nos comenzamos besar, primero eran besos tranquilos y con todo el amor del mundo, poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzo a reaccionar, mi pierna se subio arriba de las suyas quedando a la altura de sus muslos, su mano viajo desde mi pantorrilla, hasta la mitad de mi pierna, la sensación ante su contacto fue sublime…. Con nadie habia tenido este contacto… Edward era el primero, queria que el siempre fuera el primero en todo… y estaba segura de que lo conseguiría…el y yo estariamos juntos por siempre…

La noche que pasamos fue maravillosa, yo era su novia, Edward era todo lo que siempre quise y lo que siempre soñé, el era mi vida y como sabia que yo era la de el… ser su novia era algo que jamás pensé, pero al haberlo realizado me siento como la mujer mas feliz y completa… el me hacia volar solo con decirme que me amaba…

-Te Amo tanto Bella… - me dijo cuando el amanecer se hacia presente en el balcon, las velas ya estaban casi consumidas y algunos pétalos nos cubrían, el retiro algunos de mi cara…- eres todo para mi…

-yo también te amo Edward… estaremos siempre juntos…

-siempre- susurro y volvió a besarme con pasión…

*

*

*

_**La misma con la que nos besamos toda la noche, y la misma con la que nos besaríamos de hoy en adelante por el resto de nuestras vidas.**_

_*****_

_

* * *

_

_Yyyyyy???_

_se imaginand de donde se desprende el lemmon..._

_bueno para las ke no saben se desprende de casi la ultima parte_

_despues de la propuesta de Edward..._

_jijij les advierto ke pondre todo mi empeño en este asike les digo que tendra un ALTO contenido de sensualidad, pasion y muxo amor..._

_lo subire en la noche o antes si puedo, quiero que lean primero el cap, ya que si no se perderan..._

_bueno chicas espero sus rws, espero que me dejen alguno xD... y ke me digan ke les parecio el cap?_

**_voy bien?..._**

**_ahhhh!!! se me olvidaba... solo quedan dos caps... el prox. y el ultimo asike esta historia se acaba esta semana xD..._**

_las adoro con todo mi corazon Lemmonero y Escritor..._

_**TiwiiCullen!**_

_**¿merezco algun rws?**__**  
**_


	34. Cabos sueltos

_Chicaassss!!!_

**_ke emocion llegamos al penultimo capitulooo!!!_**

_wooowwww!!! estoy mas ke emocionadaaa_

_jakakjakaj y les aseguro que las tendre con el creo en la boca hasta el ultimo cap..._

_por eso les deje un pekeñito avance al final..._

_sorry por no poder escribir antes pero con las chicas del blog estamos participando en un concursos de one Shoots les dejo el link directo para que nos lean y porfavor VOTE POR NOSOTRAS_

_**OPCION 23: PASION BAILE Y FUEGO x BRANDON CULLEN SISTERS**_

_PLISSSS CHICASSS LAS KE ME KIEREN VOTEN POR NOSOTRASSS  
_

_SE KE CUANDO LEAN NO SE ARREPENTIRAN XD_

_el shoot es buenisimo..._

**h t t p : // k o k o r o s f r i e n d s . b l o g s p o t . c o m /2 0 1 0 / 0 1 / p a s i o n - b a i l e -y - f u e g o- b y - b r a n d o n - cu l l e n . h t ml **

_ (kitenle los espacios!!!)_

_porfis porfisss voten por nosotras les estare eternamente agradecidaaa_

_las dejo leer..._

**_las Amooo con todo mi corazon!!!..._**

* * *

**POV Edward:**

Unos calidos labios en mis mejillas me despertaron de los sueños mas hermosos que he tenido en mi vida…. Eran los labios de mi novia…. Bella

-Buenos días mi amor- dijo mi preciosa niña de ojos verde limón… abri los mios encontrándome con el rostro mas bello del mundo

-Buenos días preciosa… como dormiste?-

-mejor que nunca… y tu?- una sonrisa se desplegó por mis labios si eso no respondía su pregunta sabia otra cosa que podria responderle…

Estaba recostado y ella sobre mi pecho, dormimos abrazados al igual que la otra noche, fue algo maravilloso, despertar dos dias seguidos con bella en mis brazos es mas de lo que merezco pero haría todo lo posible por algún día llegar a merecer su amor… me gire sobre ella y la bese con el mismo o mas grande amor que ayer, sentía que cada minuto la amaba mas y mas… no se como se podía… pero asi era… su respiración se entrecorto, mis labios eran absorbentes, quería saborear todo lo que ella ofrecía para mi, su boca era como un templo de perdición…

-esto responde tu pregunta?- le dije al separarnos, su pecho subía y bajaba y sus labios se tornaron de un color carmesí por la intensidad con la que nos besamos…

-digamos que me lo tendrás que repetir muchas veces en el día para creerte…- me dijo dándome pequeños besos en mi boca…

-te lo repetiré toda la vida mi amor… toda la vida…- nos volvimos a besar, estuvimos así por unas horas más cuando un molestoso duende llego a golpear nuestra puerta…

-hola!!!, están presentables?- dijo Alice detrás de la puerta…

-claro que si pequeño demonio que quieres?- mi hermana asomo la cabeza por la puerta, con Bella estábamos doblando las mantas y recogiendo el desastre de la noche pasada, a la hora de limpiar los pétalos de rosa no eran tus mejores amigos…

-huy que genio!- dijo mi hermana mirándome feo, le hice una mueca y ella me la respondió- par de tórtolos es hora de desayunar, bueno casi de almorzar pero vamos a desayunar así que en un rato los llamamos…

-bien Alice, me baño, me cambio y bajamos…

Mi hermana salia de la habitación no sin antes de dar una rápida mirada a todo el lugar, estoy más que seguro que tratando de saber lo que habría pasado anoche, a ella no se escapaba nada…

Con Bella nos pusimos a ordenar, cuando todo estuvo listo nos fuimos a ducharnos y a cambiarnos de ropa, no sin antes darle un beso y decirle cuanto la amaba en la puerta de su recamara… la deje y me fui rapido a la mia, me duche, cambie, aliste y pase por ella, cuando la estaba esperando tanya paso por mi lado con la sonrisa mas grande que le he visto…

-Y?...- le dije con expresión de duda pero con una sonrisa

Ella me levanto los dedos y sonrió… eso era una buena señal

-somos novios- me dijo con evidente alegría

-que bien tanya- la abrace- eso es genial mis felicitaciones- bella salio de la habitación nos miro pero su vista no habían ni dudas ni celos, esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella, su transparencia…

-que pasa?- pregunto emocionada

-adivina- le dije y levante mis cejas, nos miramos y ella entendió al instante…

-Tanya! felicidades!- la abrazo y beso en la mejilla- les deseo lo mejor, ustedes se lo merecen…

-muchas gracias Bella… lo mismo va para ustedes, espero que sean muy felices, ustedes si que se lo merecen chicos, ojala que todo lo que les paso sea olvidado…

-eso ni lo dudes- le dije dándole un gran beso en la mejilla a mi novia….

-vamos a desayunar?- dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa…

Llegamos al comedor y obviamente las bromas, comentarios inoportunos y chistes fueron la temática del desayuno, pero amaba todo eso, era parte de mi nueva vida, reconoceré siempre que fue un error alejarme de mi familia, pero como decia Tanya el pasado debe ser olvidado, tenia que aprender de mis errores y corregirlos… esa seria mi meta de ahora en adelante…

Los tres dias que nos quedaban pasaron mas rápido de lo que esperábamos, el tiempo con Bella se me hacia cada vez mas corto… era algo impresionante, no hubo minuto en que no le dijera todo lo que sentía, debía de aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenia, habíamos perdido mucho, no dejaría pasar otra vez esta maravillosa oportunidad…

El Domingo por la noche hicimos una pequeña fiesta en casa, nos divertimos como nunca, bailamos y estuvimos toda la noche conversando, las bromas de Emmett contra todos fueron la tónica de la noche, pero sin duda le daba un toque especial, me sentía feliz. mire hacia los lados y todos mis hermanos y amigos estaban felices, Tanya se veía radiante, ella y Chris hacían una hermosa pareja, ojala que su amor dure mucho tiempo…

Estaba preparándome un vaso cuando unos calidos brazos me sujetaron de la cintura y un olor a fresias lleno mis sentidos… reconocería ese calor entre miles…

-Sr. Cullen… le he dicho que lo amo esta noche…- dijo mi novia junto a mi oído… su aliento tibio me hizo estremecer…

-no Srta. Swan… esta noche no me lo ha dicho ninguna vez- deje de hacer el vaso y me gire para capturarla con los brazos… la pegue a mi cuerpo para sentirla cerca, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello dejado el camino libre para sentir su calor… una sensación excepcional….

-Edward….- dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero su expresión seguia divertida- no te hagas la victima- se acerco a mis labios y nos fundimos en un beso… las luces de la fiesta nos ayudaban a la privacidad, en todo caso, nadie estaba preocupado por lo que le otro hiciera…

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU dios échenles agua!- dijo Emmett… corrección solo Emmett estaba preocupado, Bella rió en mis labios y disfrutamos de las sensaciones de tenernos asi de cerca…

La fiesta llego a su fin, todos se fueron a dormir, Bella y yo nos quedamos otro rato mas en el estar, es tan placentero estar con ella…

-Que crees que dirán Carlisle y Esme cuando se enteren de lo nuestro- decía Bella estábamos sentados en el sillón pero ella estaba recostada sobre mis piernas, yo jugaba con sus largos cabellos color chocolate, se giro y me miro fijo a los ojos- crees que se enojaran?

-Bella podría jurar que mi mama pondrá el grito en el cielo- sus orbes verde limon se abrieron y su mirada cambio a una expresión de panico- pero lo hara de pura felicidad mi amor…sabes Bella mi madre fue una de las tantas personas que me abrió los ojos… ella me ayudo a aclarar muchos de los sentimientos que yo tenia por ti… y bueno papa no creo que ponga mucho problema… lo conozco… creo que se sorprenderá y después nos apoyara…

- tu crees?- su expresión de apoco se fue suavizando…

-claro que si… - de pronto comencé a recordar el dia que tuve una conversación con mama en el salón de música, después de la obra… eso… eso me habia hecho recordar un pequeño detalle… mejor dicho una pequeña melodía…

-Bella…. – ella me miro y mi expresión fue de una sonrisa, la alce un poco y nos levantamos- Ven quiero mostrarte algo- me senté rápidamente en el piano y ella me siguió con expresión de duda…

-que es Edward?....- se sentó junto a mi y me gire solo para perderme una vez mas en sus maravillosos orbes color verde limón…. Tome su mano y la bese…

-la noche después de la obra de teatro fue muy importante y un tanto confusa, en la obra de romeo y Julieta me di cuenta de muchas cosas y ese dia, a las 3 de la madrugada que una increíble inspiración surgió y escribí esto… quiero que lo escuches…

Solté sus manos y ella me dio una encantadora sonrisa… puse las manos en el piano, mis dedos se deslizaron solos y la melodía fluyo como el agua en los rios… era como recordaba suave pero a la vez inquietante tal cual es mi amor… tal cual es mi Bella… tan transparente y confusa a la vez, que te puede amar y odiar en tan solo segundos, que me hace sentir miles de cosas solo con mirarme… podría hablar de lo mucho que la amo toda la noche pero en este momento solo queria mirarla… gire mi rostro y Bella me miraba embelezada… sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa cada vez era mas grande, sin duda era una gran sorpresa, pareciera que ella no sabia o jamás me había visto tocar…

Mis dedos y manos viajaban veloces por cada tecla, mis ojos se cerraron al recordar todas las emociones emitidas en la melodía, recordar tantas cosas, tanta situaciones… todo… todo por lo que hemos pasado en este año, solo faltaban algunas semanas para que se cumpliera el año que estipulo el padre de Bella en el testamento… a pesar de saber que me amaba todavía tenia dudas, que iría a pasar con nosotros después del año, alguna cosa cambiaria?...

Termine y abri mis ojos… Bella me miraba con su boca entreabierta, sus ojos brillosos además una expresión que muy pocas veces había presenciado…

-que te pareció?- ella parecía no poder hablar…

-Edward… yo… Wow!...- dijo y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande…

-que? No te gusto?- pregunte con cierta duda…

-No!.... –Exclamo muy fuerte…- quiero decir… si me encanto es que no es… eso…-

-entonces…?

-Edward, tocas maravillosamente el piano mi amor, sabia que lo hacias pero jamas habia tenido el placer de escucharte- ella aun me miraba con asombro, sonrei al verla…- pero de quien es esta melodía… como es… que se llama?- pregunto emocionada…

-no le he puesto nombre, pero creo que si tuviera que llevar alguno seria el de su dueña- la mire y ella abrió sus ojos…- _Isabella…_

-Edw… Edward…- dijo con su voz entrecortada, sus ojos se veian mas brillantes…

-Bella esta melodía es tuya, la compuse para ti, el dia que me di cuenta de que todavía te amaba, el dia que mis dudas se aclararon y que senti nuevamente todo el amor que tenia guardado… quiero que recuerdes siempre que estas notas son tuyas, yo te las regalo con….-

No alcance a terminar cuando los apremiantes y necesitados labios de mi novia se pegaron a los míos, me transmitió todos los sentimientos que quería expresar… nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo inminente… nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y nuestros alientos aun mezclándose…

-seria muy repetitiva si te dijera cuanto te amo?- me dijo con una sonrisa..

-bueno… no lo se- reí- pero estoy dispuesto a escucharlo cuantas veces sea necesario… es como mi alimento…

-entonces te mantendré bien alimentado… Te Amo Edward Anthony Cullen…-

-y yo a ti Isabella Marie Swan….

**************

_Los dias de nuestras vidas ahora pasaban a un ritmo agotador…. Tan rapidos que casi no nos dabamos cuenta…_

-QUE SON NOVIOS?- dijo mi padre al contarle sobre la noticia, estabamos Bella, Mama, papa y yo sentados en la biblioteca… el nos miraba con una cara de total sorpresa…

-si papa… nos amamos y no pensamos separarnos mas… le pese a quien le pese- endureci mi voz, queria que mi padre notara la determinación que habia… esto era para siempre…

-hay niños- dijo mi madre secandose una lagrima- no saben cuan feliz me hacen… yo desde que los vi pelear por primera vez supe que esto terminaria asi…- nosotros nos miramos y sonreimos, Bella dio un leve apretón en la mano que teniamos sujetada, senti su calor infundiendome confianza…

-entonces papa y mama con Bella vinimos a pedir su bendicion, para mi esto es muy importante… para nosotros es muy importante contar con su aprobación…

-Chicos… yo- mi padre aun parecia no caer en la sorpresa…mama nos miro y nos cerro un ojo…- Bueno yo estoy… un poco sorprendido- una sonrisa se desplego por sus labios- pero claro que les doy mi bendicion….s i esto es lo que ustedes quieren entonces que sea lo que dios quiera…

Mi madre dio pequeños saltitos y nos corrio a abrazar, mi padre solo nos miraba con sus ojos de incredulidad…

-quien iba a pensar que después de decirse tantas cosas ustedes terminarían juntos… jamás me di cuenta que pasaba algo entre ustedes… mas allá del odio…

-eso es porque nunca te fijas Carlisle- le dijo mi madre…riendo…- estos niños se aman desde que eran pequeños…- mi madre nos dio una hermosa mirada y nos puso sus manos en nuestros rostros…- estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos… de verdad me hacen la madre mas feliz al saber que mis amados hijos al fin pueden dejar todo lo que los separaba atrás… -nos dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y se fue a abrazar con mi padre…

****

Con Bella nos preocupaba como seguian las cosas en el hospicio, fuimos a penas volvimos a ver que pasaba y casi nos caimos cuando vimos lo que sucedia…

El director salio a recbirnos con la sonrisa mas grande que pudieramos observar… nos llego a su oficina donde Chris estaba tambien, nos saludamos y nos sentamos todos nerviosos porque no sabiamos lo que pasaba… cuando nos conto el nervio paso a ser satisfacción y alegria…

Nos conto que el fin de semana que nos fuimos a la nieve, le habian llevido las ofertas de apadrinamiento y de ayuda hacia el hospicio, muchas de las empresas que visitaron Bella y Chris querian contribuir con la causa, les habian llegado de todo tipo de materiales para restaurar lo que estaba en malas condicones, hubo un empresario que mando a llevar colchones, ropa de cama y muebles nuevos para todo el hospicio, pudieron cambiar todo lo que habia y votar todas las cosas viejas, otra compañía de supermercados dijo que hasta que el hospicio existiera ellos se encargarian de sutir las alacenas y llenar de comida cuantas veces fuera necesario, una compañía constructora ofrecio sus servicios gratuitos para construir otro nuevo edificio en donde se podrian recibir a mas de 200 personas mas, las universidades del condado ofrecieron a sus enfermeras y medicos para que prestaran servicios de voluntariado y parque colaboraran en todo lo que se pudiera necesitar, cuando nos decia cada una de las cosas, la cara de Bella cada vez no tenia precio, todo el esfuerzo que ella habia puesto ahora tenia su recompenza, el director al terminar de contarnos se emociono y fue abrazar a Bella, ella derramo millones de lagrimas por sus mejillas pero su sonrisa era impagable… todos sabiamos que esto era por su esfuerzo y por el de todos los voluntarios…

Para celebrar organizamos un gran almuerzo para todos, mis padres pusieron todo lo que hacia falta, los voluntarios cocinaron y nuestra familia ayudo a ordenar y a poner todo muy lindo, sin duda este era un esfuerzo de todos, pero que no se habria llevado a cabo si Bella no hubiera estado con nosotros, seguia pensando que era una bendicion que estuviera con nosotros… ese dia cantamos, reimos y celebramos todo el dia… los abuelitos estaban felices, era una emocion tan grande poder optar a una vida sin necesidades y a un hogar digno para ellos… Arthur y Meme no se cansaban de besar y abrazar a mi novia… ellos decian que bella era un angel caido del cielo… en eso todos estábamos de acuerdo..

Las semanas pasaban mas rápidas de lo normal, a una semana de haber llegado fuimos por nuestras calificaciones a la escuela mama estaba muy feliz porque todos habiamos sacado excelentes notas, pasamos a ultimo año con las mejores calificaciones del curso, mis padres nos dijeron que nuestro esfuerzo seria recompensado… todos sonreímos ante eso…

Como era de esperarse. Mi vida con bella iba a tener ciertas restricciones… mis padres nos dijeron que podíamos vivir juntos y todo pero con respeto y siempre recordando que éramos jóvenes y que teniamos que tomarnos todo con calma, los dos estábamos de acuerdo pero no por eso dejariamos de amarnos como lo hacíamos, es increíble lo maravillosa que es la vida cuando disfrutas del ser amado, pero aun mas es la felicidad cuando el te corresponde…

Un tema al que le e estado dando vueltas desde hacia es al "después", luego de que sea 13 de septiembre, que en todo caso para eso no falta casi nada, solo 2 semanas… que pasara con nosotros… todavía recuerdo cuando con Bella tuvimos esa conversación…

-Entonces cuales son las condiciones que te puso tu padre?-

-bueno ya casi todas las inmediatas las tengo cumplidas, solo me queda lo de la universidad que eso es después de que salga de la prepa, todavía me queda un año… pero no se que ira a pasar después de mi cumpleaños, se supone que debo tomar posesión de la presidencia de los hoteles y no…. No se que pasara con todo Edward… no lo se…

Su mirada fue de tristeza… sabia que al cumplir los 18 años Bella tendria libre alberedio para irse a vivir donde quisiera pero tambien sabiamos que ella tenia que tomar las riendas de su empresa y eso significaba irse a New York nuevamente… osea irse lejos de mi…

-Bella…- tome su rostro entre mis manos y la mire fijamente- no te preocupes superaremos todo lo que nos separe en el futuro, 2 horas en auto no es nada…

-pero Edward… tambien al tomar las riendas, sabes que tendre que pasar la mayor parte del dia alla… como nos veremos?... ni siquiera se si podre terminar la prepa como se debe… tal vez tendre que tomar clases particulares… no se…

Su mirada era de pena, ella estaba confundida… su padre era muy claro en el testamento era ELLA quien debia de tomar posecion de su fortuna, ella tenia que manejar todo lo que era de ella, nadie mas… eso era un gran obstáculo… yo tampoco era tan egoísta como para dejar que ella renuncie a todo por quedarse a mi lado.... estabamos en un pequeño jaque… pero no quise seguir hablando de eso, no quiero que ella se preocupe mas de lo necesario…

Una semana después me encontraba hablando con mi padre sobre el mismo tema, las ansias de perder a Bella me estaban carcomiendo, tal vez era muy apresurado decir que la perderia pero no queria pensar en que lo que me decia era cierto, a decir verdad tenia razon en lo del tiempo, ese podia ser un factor que nos jugara muy en contra… ambos sabiamos que era verdad pero ninguno de los dos queria hacer alusion al tema…

-Papa… que es lo que va a pasar después del cumpleaños de Bella…

-tu y yo lo sabemos hijo…. Ademas el destino de Bella ya esta trazado… ella debe hacerce cargo de los hoteles, yo lo que he hecho este año es solo por ayudarla a mantenerse, de hecho la idea de charly fue en un principio que ella se hiciera cargo de inmediato del negosio si era necesario, claro que mi amigo nunca penso que esto fuera a pasar asi… su idea de muerte no era tan pronto y dejando a Isabella tan indefensa contra todo el mundo…

-fue por eso que los escogio a ustedes?

-como tu sabes fuimos escogidos como sus tutores por lo mismo… porque eramos muy amigos de los Swan y porque Charly y Renne confiaban en nosotros…

-aparte de la promesa… cierto?

-claro que si hijo aparte… nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, nos conocemos casi desde que empezo el proyecto de los hoteles y hemos pasado por muchas cosas… pero jamas nos hemos separado y fuimos muy amigos siempre… por eso yo tambien me atrevi a confiar su seguridad con ellos… como dijimos una vez si nosotros hubieramos fallecido ustedes… por lo menos tu y Alice tendrian que haberse ido con ellos… hasta cumplir su mayoria de edad…

-y el efecto hubiera sido el mismo-susurre….

-creo que si… ahora que los veo juntos me doy cuenta de lo ciego que fui… es mas que evidente que ustedes se aman…- solo sonrei…

-papa te ha llamado el abogado de Bella?---

-si hijo el me llama por lo menos cada 2 semanas para saber como van los avances de Bella… siempre ha estado muy al pendiente de ella a travez mio, siempre me dice que no la llama a ella para no importunarla pero sabe perfectamente todos sus movimientos… no se le escapa nada…

-y no te ha dicho nada?-

-hemos conversado sobre lo que pasara pero el siempre se mantiene en completo ermetismo sobre lo que sucedera luego del cumpleaños de Bella… pero no creo que sea algo nuevo porque ya se ha leido el testamento de Charly y todo esta claro… asi que solo debemos esperar a que el dia llegue… ademas Isabella sabe que al cumplir su mayoria de Edad ella debera asumir su fortuna, cosa que estoy casi seguro que a ella le preocupa…

-si yo tambien… la veo confundida…

-hijo sabes eso es por todo lo que paso este año… ella abrio los ojos a muchas cosas nuevas y a realidades diferentes, no podemos obiar que cuando bella llego a esta casa no lavaba ni su ropa y ahora tu vez todos los avances que ha tenido, hay cosas que hasta ella reconoce que jamas habria hecho y que ahora las hace muy feliz… como el voluntariado…

-entonces para eso querian ponerle todas esas trabas…

-creo que si,… Charly fue muy sabio al ponerle esa condiciones… el sabia que si Bella quedaba con 17 años y una enorme fortuna en sus manos, podria desperdiciarla o no solo eso perderla en el peor de los casos… para niñas como la antigua Bella tener dinero es como tener una fuente inagotable de algo… pero tu y yo sabemos que el dinero se acaba si no los sabes administrar y eso es lo que quería Charly que Bella aprendiera… a valorar lo que tiene y a cuidar su patrimonio…

-Este año a sido muy intenso…

-en todos los sentidos… para ella este año fue una nueva experiencia que le servirá para toda la vida, hijo… además podemos sacar una cosa muy buena de todo esto…- sus ojos brillaron de una manera muy paternal me quedo mirando y supe enseguida de que se trataba- no solo Bella fue la que cambio este año… tu mismo has tenido grandes cambios y esos si que lo notaba, ahora llevas una sonrisa todos los dias y haz recuperado la relación con tus hermanos, nunca supe porque de un dia para otro cambiaste de actitud, pero es una señal que sea justo cuando llego Bella, me da una clara idea de porque fue…

-si pero eso ya es cosa del pasado papa, lo mas importante es el presente y el futuro… y el mio es con Bella a mi lado… así que no puedo pedir nada mas…-

Papa tenia mucha razon este año han pasado cosas malas pero a la vez maravillosas, todo lo malo se iba siempre contrarrestando con lo bueno, a pesar de todo hemos sido bendecidos con la vida que llevamos, esa es una de mas cosas que siempre se me fue inculcada a valorar lo que mis padres me dieron a valorar todas las cosas que tenia este mundo, desde lo mas pequeño a lo mas grande no olvidando el ayudar siempre a las personas que tenia a mi alrededor… es algo que mi novia aprendió… o mejor dicho recordó este año… porque ella siempre lo supo, solo que su mundo fue mas fuerte y la encegueció ante la verdad…

Como era de esperarse el cumpleaños de Bella seria organizado por Rosalie y mi pequeña melliza Alice… ellas estaban tan emocionadas de poder contribuir al evento… lo realizaríamos en nuestra casa y estaba casi toda la ciudad invitada, era una gran celebración, Bella no tenia ni la menor idea ella pensaba que haríamos una pequeña celebración en familia… pero con la cabeza de Alice eso era imposible. La cosa seria en grande tal y como Alice siempre hacia las cosas, todo lo que fuera planeado por ella era asi… al estilo de Alice Cullen…

El dia antes del cumpleaños de Bella estaba muy emocionado, tenia muchas sorpresas preparadas para ese dia, no queria que ningun detalle quedara al azar, haria de su cumpleaños Nº 18 el mejor dia de su vida…

_**13 de Septiembre: **_

El día en la casa Cullen comenzó temprano a las 6 de la mañana Alice nos paso despertando a todos, bajamos a la cocina y nos sentamos a recordar las partes del plan para el cumpleaños de Bella…

-Bueno- dijo Alice en susurros- todos saben que hacer?

-claro que si- dijimos al unísono… el celular de Alice comenzó a vibrar en señal que los Hale-Black, Leah, Tanya y Chris estaban en la puerta de entrada… si tocaban el timbre bella podria despertar…

Alice corrio hacia la puerta y en unos minutos todos los demás corrieron con ella de vuelta a la cocina, comenzaron a explicar como seria el dia, pusimos manos a la obra cuando el sol se asomaba por las ventanas…

El plan era el siguiente, el desayuno lo tomaríamos con nuestros amigos ósea en familia… teníamos un desayuno de reyes para celebrar a mi novia, después de eso Alice, Rosalie, Leah y Tanya llevarían a Bella de compras y al salón…. Mientras nosotros organizábamos todo en casa, en eso ellas se llevarían la mayor parte del día, antes de la "supuesta pequeña celebración en casa" era mi momento para estar con Bella… Sabía que en la fiesta no iba a poder decirle todo lo que queria asi que habia preparado algo especial para ella un momento para los dos…

Mientras amanecía todos corríamos por todas partes, con Chris y Jazz adornamos la cocina con muchos listones de colores, globos y carteles que decian "Feliz Cumpleaños Bella", mama y Alice terminaban de decorar el pastel que en la madrugada lograron cocinar ya que debían esperar a que Bella se fuera a dormir, Rosalie, papa y Emmett ponian la mesa y la decoraban con muchas cintas de colores y gorros de cumpleaños… cuando todo estaba listo eran casi las 9… hora de que Bella despertara… todos se quedaron en la cocina y yo tenia la mejor de las misiones… despertar a mi amada…

Llegue a su habitación y abrí la puerta… su figura estaba relajada y placidamente dormida… sin duda la mas hermosa… me acerque a ella y su respiración era acompasada, pero de sus labios salían algunos murmullos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir rapidamente y a atravezar sus mejillas

Mi expresión se congelo… Bella estaba teniendo pesadillas?...

**POV Bella: **

_-Bella!!!!- dijo la voz que reconoceria donde fuera…_

_-mama- dije en un susurro… abri mis ojos y me encontraba en mi habitacion… pero en la de mi casa en New York… en donde vivi siempre con mis padres… Sali corriendo en la direccion donde provenia la voz, avance por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a al barandal de la escala, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver las figuras de mis padres en el medio del salon…_

_Todo estaba muy claro, la luz entraba con fuerza por los grandes ventanales de la casa, todo estaba como yo lo recordaba, excepto porque hace 1 año que no soñaba con mis padres… hace un año que nos veia asi tan vividos… era uno de los recuerdos mas hermosos que podria tener… corri escaleras abajo tropezando en los ultimos escalones, cuando llegue al frente me pare en seco, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos… no aguante la emocion y me lance a los brazos de mi madre, ella me recibio como siempre lo hacia, sus brazos se sentian calidos y amorosos, mire hacia el lado y papa me miraba como lo recordaba, siempre con sus ojos tiernos y pacientes…_

_-Hija Mia…- dijo mi padre… me separe de mama y lo abrace, ella pasaba sus manos por mis cabellos mientras que papa besaba mi frente, mis ojos no dejaban de llorar, la emocion que sentia era enorme.._

_-papa… mama… no saben… cuanto los extraño…- _

_-pero Bella- me interrumpio mi madre- nosotros estamos siempre aquí… - señalo mi corazon…_

_-eso lo se mama…- me separe de ellos queria verlos observalos, grabar todo lo que recordaba de ellos y lo que podia ver ahora tan bien… _

_-Bella cariño…estamos muy felices, debemos agradecerte y felicitarte por todo lo que haz hecho este año… eres una niña muy buena Bella y la mas valiente de todas, no sabes lo orgullosos que estamos- dijo papa…_

_-Si mi pequeña has sabido afrontar todos los problemas que te dio el destino y los superaste con creces… queremos que sepas que estamos orgullosos y felices por ti…_

_-y yo tambien lo soy mama… soy muy feliz… ahora que estan aqui, quiero agradecerles…_

_-porque Bella?- pregunto mi padre…_

_-por todo papa. Por darme todo el amor que siempre me dieron, por crear un futuro para mi… por enviarme con los Cullen, por todo las maravillosas cosas que han hecho por mi… gracias…_

_-Bella aprendiste algo?-_

_-si papa mucho!- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro…_

_-entonces esperamos que puedas ocupar toda esa sabiduría, te esperan grandes cosas Bella… tu futuro será muy bueno, confiamos en ti hija, eso nunca lo olvides…_

_-y recuerda siempre que estaremos contigo… Bella aunque no nos puedas ver… siempre en tu corazón mi pequeña…._

_Las lagrimas se dejaron caer con furia en mi rostro sentía cada una de ellas pasar por mis mejillas y caer en mi… _

_-los amo papa y mama, siempre los tendré aquí- dije con la mano en mi pecho…._

_-nunca te olvides de todo lo que aprendiste Bella- sus figuras comenzaron a desaparecer, mi corazón se sintió triste pero sabia que aun así estarían a mi lado…_

_-siempre recuerda que solo tu puedes decidir Bella… esperamos que tomes la decisión correcta hija… _

_-pero que decisión….- no alcance a terminar cuando una brillante luz comenzó a segar mis ojos… _

_-se feliz mi amor… se feliz…- fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar…_

_Sus figuras desaparecieron dejándome segada por la brillante luz blanca…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

Mi cuerpo se sobre salto y abrí mis empapados parpados… mire hacia mi lado y vi el rostro de Edward con expresión de mortificado…

-Edw…Edward- dije con voz ronca… me senté en mi cama y seque mis ojos…

-Bella mi amor… que pasa?- dijo sentándose a mi lado sus manos fueron a mis mejillas…

-Soñe con mis padres… tuve un hermoso sueño con ellos…- mis lagrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente pero no las dejaria… debia recordarlo… _Se Feliz mi Amor… se Feliz… _y claro que lo haria papa… ya no debia de sentir dolor ni pena… ya no tenia porque…

-mi amor… estas bien?- me pregunto mi novio mis labios fueron acariciados con los suyos, me dejo varios besos para aminorar un poco mi pena…

-claro que si Edward- me limpie mis ojos…- debo ser feliz, a pesar de no tenerlos conmigo yo se que están bien se que ellos me aman y que estarán siempre conmigo…

-esa es la manera de hablar Bella… además hoy es tu cumpleaños así que debes estar feliz… prometo hacerte olvidar esa pena…

-gracias mi amor…-

Edward saco de su bolsillo trasero una hermosa rosa roja…

-Edward! Que hermosa….- le dije…

-no tanto como tu… Feliz cumpleaños mi amor…- sus labios se pegaron suavemente a los míos…- espero que sea el primero de muchos mas juntos…- me dijo contra mis labios, sonreí…

-Será el primero de toda nuestra vida mi amor… toda una vida juntos…

-eso ni que lo dudes Bella…- nos besamos ya abrazamos… era algo exquisito sentir el calor abrasador de Edward…

Me levante rápidamente…. El me detuvo antes de que saliera…

hoy será un día genial… ya lo veras

si estoy con todos ustedes claro que lo será… _mi familia es lo que mas me hace feliz…_

Edward sonrió cuando dije lo ultimo, el sabia que los Cullens se habian convertido en algo vital en mi vida, seria muy duro el separarnos cuando el tiempo llegara… tendría que aprender a vivir sola en un mundo aun extraño para mi… nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos a desayunar, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, todavía era temprano para que alguien merodeara, generalmente todos se levantaban después de las 10 los días sábados… Edward antes de entrar a la cocina me tomo por la cintura y me dio un gran beso… sus manos se fueron a mi espalda y comenzó a recórrela como un camino que jamás había visto, sus labios se abrieron al igual que los mios, nuestras lenguas calidas y húmedas comenzaron a batallar por el poder de nuestras bocas, mi respiración se agito de repente y mi estomago exploto en mariposas, siempre los besos de Edward eran una explosión de sensaciones, sus manos me apretaron contra su cuerpo y un pequeño gemido escapo de mis labios, el siempre me hacia sentir como lo mas preciado, me sentía la mujer mas valiosa y plena a su lado… mis manos estaban en su cabello, avanzamos un poco y nos topamos con la pared de la cocina, nuestro beso paso de ser normal a uno mas apremiantes y necesitado, jamás me cansaría de probar sus dulces labios y de sentirme amada, era una sensación que quería sentir toda la vida… nuestras respiración se acompasaron a medida que nuestros besos se hacían mas tranquilos, Edward termino besando mis labios de forma suave despertando cada fibra nerviosa en mi cuerpo… algo que solo el había logrado…

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi vida…- dijo en un susurro…

-gra… gracias…-

Nos separamos y el desplegó una de las maravillosas sonrisas torcidas que tanto amaba… entramos a la cocina y casi me le cuelgo de la cabeza….

-SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- dijeron muchas voces al unísono, el grito fue ensordecedor…. Di un gran salto…- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!!!!....

Cuando reaccione sentí los brazos de Edward pasar por mi cintura, puso su cara en mi cuello esperando a mi reacción… mis ojos se pusieron brillantes y húmedos nuevamente, mire a todas las personas que estaban en la cocina cada una de ellas era importante para mi, Carlise, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Jake, Leah, Chris y Tanya todos eran parte de mi vida y de mi corazón… era por lo que era feliz en esta etapa de mi vida, todos eran mi familia…

-Feliz cumpleaños… Hija…- dijo Esme… mis lagrimas nuevamente explotaron al sentir su amor, el cual ya había aceptado como el de mi segunda madre, fui una tonta por no dejarme cobijar por los brazos de esme desde un principio… pero era algo que podria solucionar…

-gracias Esme… muchas gracias…- Carlise y ella me abrazaron al mismo tiempo

Los demás se abalanzaron sobre mi y nos dimos un abrazo de grupo, las risas y bromas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los chicos, mi sonrisa era gigantesca al igual que la de Edward… cuando me fije en todo lo que había dentro de la cocina casi me cai al suelo, era todo perfecto había comida como para alimentar a un regimiento y una larga mesa con asientos para todos… desayunamos y nos reímos mucho rato, yo estaba feliz, me pare y agradecí a mis amigos por el hermoso gesto…

-es algo extraño estar aquí con ustedes en este día… hace justamente 1 año casi a esta misma hora mi vida dio un giro que jamás imagine, pero después de todo este tiempo puedo decir que e aprendido a aceptar todo lo que la vida me ha dado y que me ha quitado… e aprendido a amar todos los minutos que tengo para vivir y que puedo pasar con cada uno de ustedes… esta demás decirles que los amo con todo mi corazon, a cada uno de ustedes y muchas gracias por todo el amor que me dieron este año, ese es el mejor regalo del mundo…

Todos me miraban con ojos brillantes, Alice dio un salto de su silla y corrió a abrazarme…

Debo decir que todo este día fue maravilloso, después del desayuno Alice me arrastro hacia mi habitación diciéndome que hoy pasaríamos todo el día afuera, era el dia de chicas así que debíamos de ir de compras y surtirnos con todo lo que pudiéramos… estaba de acuerdo con la idea debido a que me encantan las compras y la ropa pero en este dia pensaba en tener un momento a solas con Edward, quería disfrutar de mi primer cumpleaños con mi novio… aunque sabia que con Alice eso seria imposible… a penas y alcance a darle un beso y nos… bueno ME subieron al coche… estuvimos todo el dia en el Shopping, de tienda en tienda, nos fuimos hasta el Salon a peinarnos, a pesar de que para la noche habiamos organizado una pequeña reunion de amigos en casa sabia que debia de verme muy linda, pero Alice me dijo que tenia que verme ESPECTACULAR ya que 18 no se cumplen dos veces, en ese estábamos de acuerdo… llegamos a la casa de los Hale y Alice insistio que nos arreglaramos aquí ya que no queria que los chicos nos vieran antes, en especial Edward, a las 8 de la noche estabamos listas, la cena por lo que me dijo Esme la serviria a las 8:30 asi que estabamos bien en la hora, mi vestido es espectacular, tipo strapless de color blanco, era ceñidisimo al cuerpo en la parte de arriba y en las caderas se dejaba caer en la falda ancha, en la mitad de mi cintura llevaba un lazo de color negro que le daba el contraste y ademas el toque de resalte, ademas llevaba unas sandalias de taco alto trasparentes con cuerillas tipo romano de color negro… mi cabello iba recogido en un moño casual y tenia unos hermosos aretes colgantes de color negro, el maquillaje era como siempre… resaltando al maximo mis orbes verdes…. Me encantaba dar ese toque…

Estábamos en la habitación de Rose y Alguien toco la puerta…. Cuando asomo su cabeza supe que era su madre…

-Bella Cariño! Feliz cumpleaños!- la Sra. Hale se acerco a mi y me abrazo…- espero que este año sea el doble de mejor para ti…

-muchas gracias Sra. Hale..

-Chicas ya esta todo listo…- nos dijo y le cerro un ojo a rose el cual ella solo respondió con una sonrisa…- nos vemos mas tarde chicas…- salio de la habitación y nos dejo solas…

-que traman?- les dije y ellas se miraron algo nerviosas…

-nada Bella que podría ser… solo podemos decirte que hay alguien esperándote abajo…

-quien?-

-quien crees tu?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa…

No espere dos veces y Salí de la habitación tomando mi pequeño bolso… baje rápidamente las escaleras y la figura del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo me recibió con una enorme sonrisa…

-Bella- me dijo cuando quedamos muy cerca…- te… vez hermosa- dijo y sus ojos me recorrieron completa… sentí corrientes al mismo tiempo que sus ojos me miraban..

-gracias… pero haz venido por mi para la cena?-

-algo así…- dijo con una sonrisa…

-como que algo asi?- le dije con otra sonrisa

-vamos acompáñame…

Salimos de la casa de los Hale y nos subimos al volvo…

a donde vamos?- pregunte cuando ya iba manejando…

a una sorpresa que te tengo… solo para los dos…

su rostro me mostro esa sonrisa que tanto amaba,… sabia que esto era lo que queria para mi vida… estar por siempre con Edward… y ser feliz, tal como me lo habia dicho mi padre…

* * *

**En el prox. Capitulo:**

-Sr Clearwater…- salude al abogado de mi padre… hace mucho que no lo veia…

-Isabella como estas?- dijo con una voz solemne…

-bien gracias pero a que debemos su visita-

-Isabella e venido a Leer… el testamento de tu padre…. **El verdadero testamento de Charly Swan**….

Mi cara se paralizo al igual que mi corazon…. _Como que el verdadero testamento?_

_*****_

_wowww chicass!!! ke les parecio el adelanto... espero ke bien!!!! jakajkja les dije ke las tendre con el credo en la boca hasta el ultimo..._

_es algo interesante lo ke saldra de esa lectura... jijijij..._

_ojala les guste el final... lo comienzo a escribir hoy dia y planeo subirlo a mitad de semana xD..._

_ojala me acompañen tambien en mi prox. historia... pero parece ke no les gusto porke no tengo muxos rws expresando el apoyo xD..._

_pero se ke cuando la lean les gustara... asike esperare atenta a todas las ke la seguiran!!!_

_ya chicas nuevamente las amo con todo mi corazon y recuerden!!_

_**VOTEN POR BRANDON CULLEN SISTER PASION BAILE Y FUEGO OPCION 23!!!!!!**_

_**¿merezco algun rws?  
**_


	35. Del Odio al Amor

_Chicasss.. ke emocion!!!! y llegamos al final de la historia, _

_estoy muy emocionada..._

_no les dare la lata al principio xD_

_solo les dejare un link de una cancion ojala la pongan cuando en la historia se_

_diga la frase:  
_

_**"una melodía comenzó a sonar"**_

_pongan lo ke les paso despues del youtube punto com slash_

_**watch?v=ge561bfpMiU&feature=PlayList&p=98DA0800F8344907&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=44**_

_es una melodia conocida pero que a mi me encanta en esa version_

_las amo y les doy la lata al final _

_disfruten..._

_con ustedes el ultimo Capitulo de esta historia titulado_

**_"Del Odio al Amor..."_**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

**POV Bella:**

Edward estaba más callado que de costumbre pero la enorme sonrisa que tenia en la cara lo delataba, sabia que algo estaba tramando… se mantuvo silencioso hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad…

-Edward porque estamos aquí?- le pregunte cuando me invito a bajar

-porque… digamos que quiero tener el privilegio de estar contigo… a solas- sus ojos me miraron con algo especial en ellos…

-pero si podríamos haberlo hecho en casa amor… no tenias para que raptarme- me reí y el solo me beso la mejilla…

-claro que tenia mi amor… claro que si…-

Me ofreció su brazo el cual acepte feliz y comenzamos a caminar… nos adentramos en el parque hasta que pasando unos árboles vi algo que me dejo los ojos abiertos como platos… era lo mas…. Lo más sorpresivo que había visto en mi vida…

Un camino de antorchas en el pasto me indicaba a donde debíamos dirigirnos, la noche estaba muy calida y acogedora, el pasto también estaba adornado por pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos que hacían el camino a seguir, Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo por el camino… mis ojos se abrieron un mas al ver a donde nos dirigíamos, una enorme pérgola en el medio de un gran prado, estaba sobre una enorme tarima de madera, estaba adornada por millones de luces de color claro y lámparas del tipo oriental… la hacían verse irreal… cuando nos acercamos me di cuenta que habían personas… quiero decir muchas personas sentadas alrededor de la tarima… y tenían instrumentos?

-Edward…. Esto es hermoso… pero…?

-shhhhhh tranquila mi amor… solo ven…

Las personas estaban sentadas en unas sillas, rodeaban toda la tarima y a ellas las rodeaban las velas… Edward me hizo avanzar y subir al "escenario" en donde había un sillón una mesa pequeña y cosas para comer y beber, solo para dos…

-Edward yo…- miraba por todos lados, como demonios hacia para arreglar todo y yo quedar siempre con la boca abierta…- tienes cierto talento para sorprenderme…- soltó una risa…

-no Bella, solo quiero que este día sea especial….-

-pero sigo insistiendo… como diablos hiciste para meter a una orquesta en un parque…???

-jajá jajá digamos que muchas personas, una van y un permiso en la alcaldía me ayudaron…

-Edward pero no…- el puso sus dedos en mis labios…

-si Bella…si tenia… este es uno de mis regalos un momento solo para los dos… es algo que me imagino tu también estabas pidiendo- su mirada cambio a picara yo solo pude reír negando…

-Si mi amor… yo también quería estar contigo…

-entonces que estas esperando…

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo, mis terminaciones nerviosas despertaron solo ante su contacto, se acerco lentamente a mis labios, su aliento golpeaba en mi boca como el mas dulce de los aromas, _una melodía comenzó a sonar_ y por sus labios se desplegó una sonrisa y sentí el calor de sus besos en mi boca…. Su beso comenzó tímido y suave, su boca iba dejando pequeños besos en cada espacio, mis ojos se cerraron ante tan maravillosa sensación, la música nos transportaba a otra parte, a un mundo en donde solo existíamos los dos… el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba mi vestido, se sentía tan bien… era algo que grabaría en mi memoria para siempre…

-Te Amo- Susurro contra mis labios esa sola palabra me hizo olvidar todo lo que me preocupaba, mis labios se pegaron ansiosos nuevamente, pase mis manos por su cuello apegándolo aun mas a mi, sus brazos me rodearon dejándonos completamente fundidos en nuestro propio calor, sus labios y su beso se hicieron mas necesitados, dejando ver toda la pasión que existía entre nosotros, era todo perfecto sin duda si mi cumpleaños terminara aquí será el mejor de mi vida, el estar con Edward es algo que agradeceré siempre, el supo hacer lo que nadie a podido…. _Hacerme sentir amada y mujer…_

Nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo imposible, nuestras frentes se quedaron pegadas y nuestras respiraciones fueron entre cortadas, el se separo de mi y con una dulce sonrisa me invito a sentarme en el gran sillón preparado para nosotros, todo era perfecto…. Edward me entrego una copa de champaña y subió la de el en forma de brindis…

-Es increíble lo que el tiempo nos puede enseñar, en nuestro caso es que uno puede amar a cualquier persona y por enzima de todo lo que se les atraviese, debo decir que en este momento de mi vida soy inmensamente feliz, y eso todo te lo debo a ti Bella, tu me enseñaste lo que significa la palabra amor, y le diste el sentido que le faltaba a mi vida… esta demás decir que te amo y te amare para siempre… Feliz Cumpleaños Bella- juntamos nuestras copas y ambos bebimos un sorbo…

Pasamos todo el rato conversando y riendo, Edward me contaba todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para pode lograr esto, miraba a mi alrededor y la orquesta seguía tocando diferentes melodías muy suaves… el momento era perfecto no entendía como Edward podía crear situaciones tan maravillosas, sin duda algún día le agradecería, cuando eran casi las 10 de la noche recordé que teníamos una cena, Esme debe estar preocupada…

-Edward no se supone que tenemos una cena….- le dije y el me sonrió…

-se supone que si, pero cualquier cena puede esperar… en este momento somos tu y yo- me beso

-pero… pero…Esme… Edward… Esme se esmero en preparar todo…- dije peleando contra sus dulces besos en una batalla que el tenia ganada…. Volvió a sonreír, me derretí ante su hermosa sonrisa

-shhhhhh- me volvió a besar, me perdí nuevamente en las sensaciones que producían sus besos y caricias….

Me tomo nuevamente de las manos para guiarme a bailar, la música era suave, el tenia sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y yo pasaba mis brazos por sus hombros afirmando mi cabeza en uno de ellos…. Edward estaba en silencio, no se si disfrutando del momento o perdido en sus pensamientos… su voz fue la que me saco automáticamente de los míos…

-Bella?- me pregunto…

-dime- le respondí al ritmo de la música…

-hay algo que quiero decirte…- su voz cambio…

-que cosa?- levante mi cabeza y sus ojos me miraban fijo…- pasa algo?

-es que en estos días una idea me a estado dando vueltas en la cabeza y quiero que me respondas una pregunta por favor…

Su tono de voz era muy serio, me comenzaba a asustar…

-que cosa Edward… ya dime…!- le pregunte con cierta ansiedad…

-Bella.. Quiero saber si tu…. _¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida Conmigo?_

OH por dios…. OH por Dios!!! OH POR DIOS!!!!..... Mi respiración se entrecorto y mi boca se abrió un poco… me había dejado atónita la pregunta, claramente tenia un significado muy especial… seria el que estaba pensando?

-Shhhhhh… no te voy a repetir por enésima vez lo mucho que te amo… solo quiero que hagamos una promesa, Bella yo quiero estar siempre contigo, nos costo tanto tiempo para poder realizar nuestro amor que ahora que lo tengo no quiero que se nos escape una vez mas… por eso quiero proponerte algo… si en un futuro podemos… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo Bella?...

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella reacciona!!!.... decía mi mente en un ataque de histeria…_

Yo seguía perpleja ahí, no sabía como hablar, de mi boca no salían palabras, el rostro de Edward comenzó a cambiar, de serio paso a ser acongojado…

-se que lo nuestro no empezó como debía y que te hice mucho daño…

-SI SI QUIERO!- grite antes de que empezara a decir algo que no quería escuchar mas… su rostro se ilumino y sus orbes verdes brillaban mas que nunca… me tomo en sus brazos y nos dimos un gran beso, de esos que te roban el aliento y que hacen que tu corazón se dispare con solo sentirlo…

-entonces esto es tuyo…- me dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo…- Bella este anillo simboliza la promesa que hemos hecho, no es de compromiso pero prometo que cuando llegue el momento lo cambiare por el que corresponde, con esto ahora nadie mas se te acercara- unos ojos de malicia me miraron yo solo reí, sus dedos deslizaron el anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano derecha… me quede sin aliento al verlo, era un anillo muy elegante tiene diamantes y piedras de color verde, al igual que nuestros ojos, las piedras están incrustadas en una cadena de flores y en los pétalos van los diamantes…

-Edward… yo… yo te amo como jamás pensé en amar a alguien- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mi corazón daba brincos de felicidad… ¿esto era la prueba de que estaríamos juntos por siempre?... eso quería creer… un futuro con Edward…

Pasamos un rato genial entre besos, promesas y sueños… pero cuando casi eran las 11 era hora de partir creo que esme ya nos había dejado sin cena, me despedí con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo de los músicos y del lugar sin duda esta era una noche perfecta, no le faltaba nada…

Nos subimos rápidamente al volvo y saque mi celular marque a la casa pero nadie contesto, deje un mensaje en la contestadora diciéndole a esme que se nos había hecho un poco tarde pero que íbamos para la casa, ojala que nos se sienta después de no haber llegado a la que era MI cena de Cumpleaños, el sentimiento de culpa me estaba invadiendo… cuando nos estacionamos enfrente de la casa estaba todo oscuro… MIERDAA!! Esme nos iba a matar, la cara de Edward estaba afligida y miraba para todos lados… demonios, esta vez nos habíamos pasado… pero no me arrepentía, aceptaría lo que fuera por el maravilloso momento que pase con Edward, en mi dedo anular descansaba mi hermoso anillo de promesa que brillaba ante la luz de la luna, era magnifico…

Edward busco las llaves en su bolsillo, pero parecía que no las traía, abrí mi bolso y tampoco estaban las mías…. Demonios como se me olvidaba traer las llaves de mi casa…

-No traje mis llaves- alce la voz en un susurro…

-shhhhhh yo tampoco, nos tocara entrarnos por el patio…

-hay demonios…, bien vamos…-

Me agarro de las manos y comenzamos a caminar a tientas por el patio, dimos vuelta en la casa y cuando estábamos por subir las escaleras las luces del patio se prendieron dejando al descubierto a un mar de gente y a mi prox. Ataque cardiaco…

-!!!- el grito fue ensordecedor… me pegue al cuerpo de Edward y el me abrazo, si en la mañana estuvieron a punto de matarme ahora estaban a solo 1 paso, con tanto grito de sorpresa debería ir por un chequeo…- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!...

El patio estaba lleno de gente, y todos eran conocidos, amigos o familia, la alberca tenia miles de globos de colores, habían lámparas y luces por todas partes, además de mesas llenas de comida, vi meseros por todos lados, además de una tarima con un DJ, en el medio de todo el gentío estaba mi familia, me fije muy bien y cuando vi quien estaba en el medio casi di brincos de alegría…

-SUEEE!!.- grite y me abalance a ella, nos abrazamos y permití que algunas lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos,… ella me dio un beso en la frente y seco mis lagrimas, al lado estaba mi hermosa Esme con un gran pastel en las manos, tenia unas velas de números y decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Bella"… era hermoso…

Todos comenzaron a entonar la canción de cumpleaños…

-PIDE 3 DESEOS BELLA!- gritaban todos

-NO BELLA ESE NO… NO SEAS COCHINA HERMANITA!!!- grito Emmett del otro lado del gentío, todos se largaron a reír

_Que otro deseo podría pedir… si aquí estaba todo lo que quería…_

Logre articular en mi mente tres oraciones y sople muy fuerte mis velas, los aplausos estallaron y toda mi familia me vino a felicitar….

-pequeño demonio!!!- le dije a Alice cuando me abrazo

-jajaja lo siento hermanita, pero debía de ser una sorpresa

-hija feliz cumpleaños- me dijo Carlisle y me abrazo

-Esperamos que este sea un gran año para ti mi amor- dijo Esme

-Hermanita!!!- me grito Emmett quien corrió a abrazarme junto con Jazz y Jake me apretaron entre los 3… casi quede sin aire… los siguientes fueron Rose, Tanya, Chris y Leah, cuando termine de saludar a quien se me puso por enfrente me di cuenta que Edward no estaba… comencé a mirar por todos lados… y no logre encontrarlo…

Avance un poco y recargado en una muralla con la mirada mas sexy que le había visto se comenzó a acercar… dios como un hombre puede ser tan… irresistible!, tenia una seria debilidad por mi novio, mordí mi labio inferior… logrando que su sonrisa se extendiera aun mas por su rostro… cuando se acerco a mi me apretó contra su cuerpo y beso mis labios, "Feliz Cumpleaños Otra vez" susurro entre besos

-debieras habérmelo dicho…- le dije con un puchero

-no abría sido sorpresa Bella…. Además todos esperábamos sorprenderte, este es nuestro regalo en grupo…. Y espera a que veas los demás- se rió…

-hay mas?- pregunte con sorpresa…

-claro que si… además 18 no se cumplen dos veces- le di un suave golpe en su pecho…

En la fiesta lo pase genial, debo decir que lo chicos se lucieron con esta sorpresa, de verdad fue algo que no me esperaba, la mesa de regalos era gigante, habían de todos los portes y tamaños, Edward me dijo en secreto que eso eran solo los de los amigos porque los de la familia estaban esperándome en mi habitación…. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo… estuvimos toda la noche bailando, celebrando y riendo, los chicos no paraban de hacer bromas y de juguetear, todos estaban muy contentos y se respiraba un ambiente de paz y felicidad

Alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada la fiesta acabo… salimos con Edward a despedir a los últimos invitados, luego los chicos y nuestra familia se despidieron de nosotros, iba con mi novio subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación…

-Me vas a acompañar a abrir los regalos de la familia?-

-si tu quieres- me dijo con una sonrisa…

-que diablos piensas… que no querría?.... si pudiera serian muchas mas cosas las que haríamos juntos- lo bese…

Entramos a mi habitación y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mis manos se fueron instintivamente a boca… eran muchos regalos… menos mal que había dejado los de los amigos para mañana si no estaría toda la noche abriendo paquetes…

-Bueno comencemos…- me dijo Edward metiéndose entremedio…

Los regalos eran alrededor de 20… solo de la familia, claro que incluyendo a mis amigos cercanos que también eran parte de ella…

Carlisle y Esme me regalaron un viaje por 1 mes, obviamente acompañada de mi novio, a Italia, Francia, Alemania, Japón e Inglaterra, era como un tour, Edward me pasó una caja de terciopelo….

-este también es de mis padres… es algo que solo se les entrega a la familia…- me dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa, abrí la cajita y quede maravillada con el contenido, era una medalla de oro blanco redonda, en una mitad tenia el emblema de los Cullen y en la otra el de los Swan… un maravilloso regalo, mis ojos estaban brillantes de la emoción…

-pero… pero yo no…- dije con la respiración entrecortada… el solo puso un dedo en mis labios…

-si Bella desde que pisaste esta casa pasaste a ser parte de esta familia… eres una Cullen y eso no podrás discutirlo con nadie…- sonrió…

-gracias…-

-pero sigue abriendo tus regalos…- me dijo emocionado

Continué mi tarea y seguí sacando joyas, más viajes, peluches, ropas, maquillajes, libros y otras cosas más… cuando termine me quedaban solo una caja envuelta en un papel verde limón, de inmediato supuse de quien era…

-es solo un pequeño obsequio…- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-mas obsequios?...-

-si.. Podría comprarte el mundo entero si me lo pidieras…

-pero no quiero nada mas que a ti… sabes que lo material ya no importa- y en eso decía la verdad… lo material ahora era un complemento la esencia y el alma era el amor, la amistad y los buenos sentimientos, cosas que antes no podía ver… pero que ahora sabia y que nunca olvidaría, abrí el regalo de Edward dejando al descubierto una caja de madera con los mismos escudos grabados en la tapa, cuando la abrí mis lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos… era una caja de música, pero no cualquiera, era una replica exacta del momento que habíamos vivido hoy en el parque, tenia pequeños músicos y una pareja en el medio, subí mis ojos a la tapa y ahí fue cuando no aguante las ganas de llorar, en la tapa estaban las dos fotos mas hermosas del mundo, una era de mis padres conmigo y la segunda era de mi nueva familia, toda ella…

-gira la perilla- me dijo Edward… torpemente hice lo que decía, cuando la música sonó, era la misma con la que empezaron a tocar en el parque… Claire de Lune, Debussy… no podía mas con la emociona…

-Edward… esto… es hermoso- dije entre sollozos…

-eso es para que nunca te olvides de lo mucho que te amamos, tus familias y en especial yo… además de la promesa que acabamos de hacer…

-tenias… todo planeado verdad?- solté una risa…

-desde hace mucho mi amor… mi sueño es estar contigo…

Rápidamente me pegue a sus labios, este era un beso apremiante y necesitado, quería cerciorarme que todo era verdad, que mi vida era tan maravillosa como la veía, no podía creer que todo fuera tan perfecto… era verdad que después de una tormenta viene la calma…

Edward se quedo a velar de mis sueños esa noche… dormí en los brazos de mi novio, era la culminación de una noche perfecta…

***

-BELLA!- sentí que alguien me sacudió y me desperté de golpe…

-QUE… QUE QUE QUE PASA?- dije levantándome rápidamente, mire y era Alice que venia con sus ojos abiertos como platos…

-Bella… allá abajo esta…

-quien?- dije con la voz somnolienta..

-TU ABOGADO BELLA!... el Sr. Clearwater- cuando Alice dijo su nombre una tensión enorme me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, demonios el día de la decisión final había llegado… no sabia que podía pasar, no sabia que era lo que el venia a decirme, tal vez tenia que de inmediato hacerme cargo de los hoteles, y si era así, que pasaría con mi familia, con Edward…. Me levante rápidamente, me lave, me puse lo primero que encontré y Salí de mi habitación…

Baje a la sala de estar y estaban todos reunidos, mire rápidamente y por las caras que todos tenían no podía ser nada bueno, la mirada de Sue era algo nerviosa, al igual que la de Carlisle y Esme, parece que nadie sabia a lo que mi abogado venia… Edward estaba sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón grande, pase por su lado y le di un rápido beso el me apretó la mano dándome confianza y diciéndome que estaba conmigo… yo le sonreí y avance hacia donde estaba mi abogado, al llegar el se puso de pie para saludar…

_-Sr. Clearwater…- salude al abogado de mi padre… hace mucho que no lo veía…_

_-Isabella como estas?- dijo con una voz solemne…_

_-bien gracias pero a que debemos su visita-_

_-Isabella e venido a Leer… el testamento de tu padre…. El verdadero testamento de Charly Swan…._

_Mi cara se paralizo al igual que mi corazón…. Como que el verdadero testamento?_

QUE?

Mi mente no lograba reaccionar…

QUE… QUE ES LO QUE DICE???

Mire a mi alrededor y todos tenían una mirada de asombro en especial mis "padres" , Sue y Edward… pero que diablos es todo esto…

-pero… que como es que no puede ser?... como que el verdadero testamento…

-Isabella te explicare, Charly antes de morir alcanzo a redactar dos testamentos, el primero era el que tu leíste y escuchaste hace 1 año y el segundo es que tengo en mi poder en este momento… por ordenes expresas de tu padre debe leerse en este día y después de haber cumplido todas las exigencias inmediatas del otro…

-entonces?... pero no entiendo… como?- mi cara estaba sin expresión, no podía articular ninguna frase…

-Isabella… mejor procederé a leerlo y ahí entenderás mejor que es lo que sucede… podemos ir a un lugar mas privado…

-NO!- dije fuerte y claro- mi familia y yo no tenemos secretos, léalo aquí en frente de todos- me gire y mis "padres" me miraban con una gran sonrisa y orgullo en sus ojos… mi abogado sonrió como nunca lo había visto…

-esta bien Isabella lo haremos a tu manera…

Puso su Maletín en el sofá y saco un enorme portafolio que tenia como 3 candados en donde se cerraba, comenzó a abrirlo y dentro saco una carpeta que venia igual de sellada… cuando termino de quitar todos las seguridades, saco una carpeta de color azul con el escudo de los Hoteles "Madisson Swan" en la parte de afuera… apoyo la carpeta en la mesa y saco los papeles…

-Bueno comenzare….

"_Hoy día 1 de Agosto del presente año y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, yo Charly Andrew Swan, redacto la segunda parte de mi testamento en mi vida…._

_Primero quiero explicar a mi hija el porque de mi proceder, mi abogado le entregara un sobre a ella para que lo lea antes de ser revelado mi nuevo testamento…"_

El abogado saco de uno de los estuches donde venia el testamento un sobre de color blanco y me lo entrego…

-Isabella primero debes de leer esto…- mis manos temblorosas recibieron el sobre y trataron de abrigo, en torpes intentos logre sacar el contenido era una carta, al momento de abrirla mi corazón comenzó una loca carrera… era la caligrafía de mi padre… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y apegaron el pedazo de papel a mi pecho, lagrimas se dejaron caer por mi rostro… era el primer contacto con algo que mis padres me habían dejado desde hace un año… la emoción era enorme…- si quieres esto puedes leerlo a solas…- me dijo mi abogado, yo solo asentí y me retire, antes de Salir Edward se paro y me beso…

Salí en dirección hacia el patio… llegue a uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la alberca, era muy temprano, el pasto aun estaba húmedo por el roció de la madrugada y los pájaros recién salían de sus nidos a observar los rayos del sol que se asomaban tímidos por el cielo azul…

No se cuanto rato estuve mirando la carta en un rápido movimiento la termine de abrir y comencé a leerla…

_**Isabella:**_

_Se que todo esto debe parecerte una locura, mi comportamiento y las acciones que e tomado tal vez no son de tu completo agrado pero al fin puedo decirte todo lo que no pude en el primer testamento…._

_Hija para mi como para tu madre tu eres el regalo mas preciado de este mundo, tienes todo lo que siempre pedimos cuando pensábamos en nuestros hijos, eres perfecta bajo nuestros ojos, pero a pesar de eso hay algunas cosas que nunca alcance a enseñarte o tal vez lo hice y tu las olvidaste…._

_Yo prepare 3 testamentos diferentes, dos debían de ser leídos en el caso de que yo muriera y tu no hubieras alcanzado a cumplir la mayoría de edad y el otro lo redacte en el caso que fuera después de que cumplieras los 18 años, no te preocupes por ese 3 porque al ser abierto los dos primeros el 3 queda automáticamente invalidado, además decía lo mismo que en el primero pero sin las condiciones ni reglas…_

_Bueno me imagino que estarás deseosa por saber porque es todo esto…_

_El primer testamento es el que se debe haber leído el día de mi funeral y que desgraciadamente indica que morí antes de que cumplieras tu mayoría de Edad, hija perdónanos por dejarte sola antes de tiempo…_

_Ese testamento era el encargado de decirte las condiciones que debías seguir para hacer posesión de tu fortuna…_

_Con tu madre escogimos cada una de las condiciones, debido a tu comportamiento, de un momento a otro cambiaste de una manera que nos dejo atónitos, tu manera de ser fue altanera, déspota y orgullosa, cosa que jamás quisimos que pasara_

_Nunca nos explicamos tu cambio pero no te cuestionamos_

_Sabemos que fue por algo, pero nunca quisimos presionarte, ojala algún día hubieras confiado en nosotros para contárnoslo._

_Las condiciones tenían como propósito hacerte descubrí un mundo el cual no era el tuyo y lamentablemente es el real, es en el que todas las personas Viven,_

_Nosotros hemos tenido suerte y por eso disponemos de recursos_

_Para enfrentar diferentes cosas, pero hay gente que no tiene Bella…_

_Miles de personas en el mundo sufren por la falta de recursos día a día…_

_El trabajo comunitario era para enseñarte a que debes tener respeto por todas personas y debes tratar a todos dignamente, no existe alguien mejor en este mundo_

_Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para tratar_

_A los demás con desprecios, nadie tiene ese derecho_

_Ni siquiera nosotros…_

_El tener Dinero no es todo en la vida hija, hay cosas mucho más importantes como amor, la amistad y los buenos sentimientos de las personas…_

_A pesar de que cambiaste de actitud siempre supimos_

_Y lo vimos en tus ojos_

_Que seguías siendo la misma bella de siempre…_

_Esa que amaba a sus amigos por sobre todas las cosas_

_Y que entregaba su amor desinteresadamente_

_Espero que no tomes esto como una critica porque se que en el punto de tu vida que estas leyendo esta carta tu percepción de estos temas_

_Debe ser la que yo espero…_

_Hija te mandamos con los Cullens porque son las mejores personas_

_Que conocemos, serian los únicos a los que les confiaríamos_

_Nuestro más grande tesoro,_

_Tú _

_Esperamos que en este año que pasaste con ellos te dieras cuenta de lo maravillosos que son y que a pesar de tener tanto como nosotros siguen siendo los mismos, esa es la idea que debes llevar Bella_

_El dinero nunca puede cambiar tu esencia_

_Ni hacerte diferente…_

_Tú siempre serás tú_

_Bella siempre será Bella…_

_Sabemos que será difícil manejar los hoteles…. Tu eres pequeña, acabas de cumplir los 18 años de edad… no somos tan malos padres como para hacerte cargar con esta responsabilidad…_

_Por eso espero que sepas tomar la decisión correcta hija, pon a prueba todo lo que aprendiste este año, porque se que fue mucho, la Isabella que lee esta carta no es la misma que piso la casa Cullen hace un año atrás, se que después de este año estarás lista para enfrentar el mundo sola y confió en que lo harás bien…_

_Ojala que a lo largo de este camino encuentres un hombre que sepa valorar todas las maravillosas cualidades que tienes… espero que te haga muy feliz hija mía…_

_Cariño… ahora debes ir a escuchar la segunda parte de este testamento… espero que nuestros motivos hayan quedado claros, recuerda mi amor… _

_Toma la decisión correcta Bella. Nosotros confiamos en ti…_

_Se feliz Bella… se Feliz…_

_**Con Amor... Papa y Mama**_

_**Renné y Charly Swan**_

Cerré mi carta y la pegue en mi frente…

El dolor que sentí hace un año volvió a mi pecho, el dolor de que no estuvieran conmigo me azotó una vez mas… pero era diferente, un dolor que además traía felicidad, el saber que mis padres estarían orgullosos de verme como soy ahora, hizo que a pesar de las lagrimas que caían en mi rostro mostrara una sonrisa… una gran sonrisa…

Un recuerdo azoto mi mente al mismo tiempo… era el sueño… ese sueño que tuve la noche anterior…

"_-nunca te olvides de todo lo que aprendiste Bella- sus figuras comenzaron a desaparecer, mi corazón se sintió triste pero sabia que aun así estarían a mi lado…_

_-siempre recuerda que solo tu puedes decidir Bella… __**esperamos que tomes la decisión correcta hija… **_

_-pero que decisión….- no alcance a terminar cuando una brillante luz comenzó a segar mis ojos… _

_-se feliz mi amor… se feliz…- fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar…"_

Entonces el sueño de la noche anterior era una especie de premonición…. Me pare rápidamente, le di un suave beso a la carta y le agradecí al cielo a mis padres por sus palabras, entre a la casa y el ambiente era tenso y expectante… fui directamente a donde estaba el abogado… todos me miraban atentos…

-Siga con la lectura por favor- demande con voz fuerte, la voz de Isabella Swan… esa que escuchaba quien fuera…

" _La segunda parte de mi testamento comienza Como decía en el primero mi hija es heredera universal de toda mi fortuna, aya sean los hoteles, empresas adjuntas, acciones, bienes raíces, pozos petroleros etc. etc., cualquier negocio del cual sea dueño o tenga participación pasara a su nombre._

_Quiero también dejar una pensión de por vida para mi Ama de llaves la Sra. Sussan Illinois, además de la elección de una propiedad donde ella quiera…. En agradecimiento por sus años de servicio y por el amor entregado a nuestra familia…_

_Y para finalizar continuo con la anulación de todas las reglas anteriores, escritas en el primer testamento, Isabella no deberá cumplir ninguna de las condiciones que se les expuso para después de los 18 años, sin embargo, como ella no a terminado el colegio debe tomar la siguiente decisión: en este momento comienza un tiempo en el que debe dejar estipulado a la persona que se hará cargo de las empresas y hoteles "Madisson Swan" O ella puede hacerse cargo personalmente de los hoteles, la decisión es de ella, queremos que nuestra hija se haga de su primera responsabilidad como heredera…, desde hoy le dejo libre alberedio para que escoja y le doy un plazo de 1 mes para que comunique su decisión…_

_Bella sabemos que eres una persona madura y sabrás tomar la decisión, esperamos que este futuro que construimos sea suficiente para ti mi amor y logres alcanzar la felicidad…_

_Te amaremos por siempre hija …_

_Dejando esto en claro, doy por terminado mi testamento, que se haga mi voluntad"_

Un silencio recorrió la sala, rápidamente mire hacia mis lados y todos tenían una expresión de asombro, de seguro nadie se esperaba que papa hiciera algo así… pero yo ya había entendido sus motivos, así que estaba tranquila conmigo misma y con el...

-Entonces…. Tengo 1 mes?-

-si Isabella tienes solo 1 mes… al cabo de ese…

-no hará falta… ya tengo mi respuesta…-

Las respiraciones se contuvieron, se que todos pensaban que estaba loca pero al saber mi decisión todos apoyarían….

-Pero Isabella deberías…

-Dije que ya tengo mi respuesta…- mire fijamente a mi abogado, el me dedico una mueca de desconcierto y me permitió hablar…- las empresas las manejare yo-

Otro silencio nos invadió…

-Entonces…

-No he terminado...- sentencie…- Las empresas las manejare yo pero a través de un representante, alguien que se haga cargo de todo, que tome desiciones y tenga un control moderado de la empresa, obviamente consultándome cualquier cambio que se necesite hacer…

- y… tienes alguien en mente- mi abogado entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar mis expresiones… tome un poco de aire y lo solté…

-Carlisle Cullen…- dije y me gire a mirarlo

Su expresión era de sorpresa…. Me acerque lentamente y quedamos frente a frente…

-nadie mejor que mi segundo padre para ayudarme a dirigir esto… no crees Carlisle?- su rostro aun denotaba asombro, esme solo me sonreía con lagrimas en sus ojos…- me ayudaras?...- le pregunte…

-claro que si hija mía, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar tus hoteles adelante…- el abrió sus brazos y nos fundimos en una caricia paternal

-ahí tiene mi respuesta… desde ahora me haré cargo de todo y Carlisle Cullen será mi representante legal el tendrá libre acceso a todo lo que tenga que ver con presidencia, las desiciones y manejos serán efectuados contando con mi aprobación…

-muy bien Isabella… preparare los documentos, entonces desde hoy 14 de Septiembre a un año y un día de la muerte de tus padres, te libero de la regla de vivir en esta casa eres libre de ir a donde tu prefieras, y además te hago entrega de los papeles que te acreditan como dueña universal de los hoteles y las otras empresas empresas… Felicidad pequeña Isabella-el Señor Clearwater tenía una sonrisa muy conforme en su rostro…

_Y bien papa… había escogido bien?.... esta bien mi decisión?, yo se que me hubieras apoyado…. Por eso haré todo lo posible para que esto prospere papa… muchas gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas en este año…_

-bueno no se donde voy…

-Aquí- dijo Carlisle…- es con tu familia que debes vivir hija, por supuesto si eso es lo que quieres…- una sonrisa dulce estaba en sus labios, sonreí y asentí…

-claro que si, no podría separarme de ustedes nunca, gracias Carlisle…-

Sin percatarme unos brazos que yo conocía muy bien me rodearon por la cintura…

-si piensas que te podías librar de nosotros estabas muy equivocada- me dijo en un susurro…

-jamás lo podría hacer ustedes son lo único que tengo…

Sus labios tocaron mis mejillas y cerré los ojos ante esa caricia… todo había terminado, todas las dudas y complicaciones por mi futuro estaban resueltas ahora si que podría vivir en paz… pero antes…

-Señor Clearwater, Carlisle, podríamos hablar en privado por favor…- los dos asintieron y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca…. Estuvimos un buen rato conversando habían ciertos arreglos con algunas cosas que debía hacer, ahora que podía ponerle las manos a mi dinero debía de hacer cosas útiles… cosas que eran necesarias….

Despedí al señor Clearwater con el compromiso de vernos muy pronto, habían muchas cosas que tenia en mente, muchos proyectos que esperaba poder realizar con todos los recursos que tenia en mis manos, Carlise estaba de acuerdo ahora solo era realizarlos…

-y Bien señorita Swan, que desea hacer ahora que es libre?- dijo mi novio detrás mió, me gire, sabia exactamente donde ir…

-necesito salir, me acompañas?

-claro que si…-

Me cambie de ropa, me arregle y salimos, el camino hacia nuestro destino fue silencioso, en mi cabeza los pensamientos y toda la información que necesitaba procesar se agolpaba en mi mente…

Cuando llegamos Edward no se sorprendió de donde estábamos, necesitaba estar aquí, en especial hoy…

-Hola mama, hola papa- salude a la lapida de mis padres, el día era soleado y hacia mucho calor, el cielo azul era el complemento perfecto para el hermoso parque cementerio en donde estaban mis padres, la laguna que estaba cerca brillaba ante los rallos magníficos de sol…

-Buenos días Sr. Y Sra. Swan…- saludo Edward con respeto…

Me arrodille ante mis padres, mis manos acariciaron la lapida, esa misma que había visto poner hace solo 1 año, en donde yo pensaba que se iban mis sueños, mi familia y todo lo que tenia, en donde mi vida había acabado… pero no…. seguía y se convirtió en una maravillosa vida al lado de una familia que me ama… y a la cual yo amo…

-como han cambiado las cosas…- dijo Edward…

-si no puedo creer lo que papa hizo…

-estas enfadada?- me gire y su expresión era de duda

-de verdad piensas que podría estarlo?

-no lo se Bella… reconozco que muchas cosas se podrían haber ahorrado de haber ido con la verdad desde el principio…

-pero tal vez no habríamos terminado juntos…

-no… yo creo que tarde o temprano hubiéramos terminado juntos, es el destino Bella, estábamos destinados…

-estoy agradecida sabes?.... de todo lo que paso este año, les doy las gracias papa y mama, por todo, por las penas, por las alegrías, por las lagrimas, por las risas, por mi amado hospicio, por mi prepa… porque aprendí que el mundo es un lugar mejor solo si trabajamos para lograrlo, porque aprendí que no todo en la vida es fácil y que debo luchar por alcanzar mis sueños….

-Por la familia…-Dijo Edward…

-por los amigos- le respondí con una sonrisa…

-Por ti Bella, porque sin ti nada de esto seria posible, agradezco a tus padres por haberte puesto nuevamente en mi camino y a dios por permitirnos amarnos como lo hacemos, nos espera un maravilloso futuro- se acerco y me dio un tierno beso…

-y por ti Edward, agradezco por amarme tan profundamente y por permitirme entrar en tu corazón, agradezco por ser tu novia y porque tenemos toda una vida para amarnos….- me pare y quedamos de frente, el fue besando mis labios suavemente…

-También… agradezco por "El Odio.." porque si el todo habría sido mas fácil- rió- porque le dio sabor y pasión a esta relación… y a pesar de todo nos hizo amarnos mas cada día

-y no podemos dejar de lado…. "Al Amor" el que hace que mi corazón lata todos los días mas rápido al sentirte cerca, el que hace que en este momento mi cuerpo tiemble solo por tenerte cerca… agradezco por todo lo que el amor me dio…

-porque sin el Odio y sin el Amor no seriamos nada…- dijo Edward acercándose a mis labios…

-la vida nos enseño algo… muy importante…-

-Nos enseño que "Del Odio al Amor…."- dijo Edward con sus labios rozando los míos… corrientes eléctricas recorrieron locamente todo mi cuerpo, mi espalda fue atravesada por cosquillas y las mariposas explotaron en mi estomago, el pensar fue un objetivo que se me hizo imposible…

-Hay… hay… "Hay solo un Pompom"….- dije con la respiración entrecortada…

-que?- dijo Edward soltó una gran carcajada separándose de mi….

-que que que dije?- pregunte sonrojándome furiosamente…

-"Del Odio Al Amor hay solo un Pompom"…- sus ojos me miraban y su risa inundaba todo el prado…

-hay no te burles, tu tienes la culpa de que no pueda pensar…- dije sonrojándome furiosamente…

-ven a aquí…- me pego a su cuerpo y las sensaciones volvieron a aparecer con mas fuerza…- me gusta la frase, la haremos nuestro lema…. Entonces- se aclaro la garganta mirando hacia el cielo azul…- debemos dar gracias a tus padres, a dios y al destino porque nos permitieron estar juntos este año, gracias por todo Srs. Swan… gracias por regalarme a esta maravillosa mujer…

-y gracias por poner a este hombre en mi camino- dije mirando con una sonrisa la brillante lapida de mis padres…- su cuerpo se pego mas al mió y sentí cada parte de el en mi piel

-entonces mi enemiga de ojos verde limón…. Gracias porque comprobamos la teoría… "Del Odio Al Amor…."- solté una risotada…

-"Hay Solo un Pompom!"- deje escapar un grito de felicidad que se escucho por todos lados… nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión…

Así era… mi vida, la vida de_ Isabella Swan_, dueña de un imperio, famosa, popular, pero que descubrió que en un año _la vida puede cambiar y te puede cambiar con ella_…. Ahora comienza la verdadera vida, esa que mis padres me dieron y la que conocí en este año, pero no estaré sola, tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos y a_ Edward…. A mi Odioso Enemigo, al amor de mi vida_

_Y al que me acompañara por el resto de mi vida…_

**Fin!.....**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

* * *

_me emocioneeeee!!!!_

_cuando puse la palabra "Fin" una opresion en mi pexo me dejo casi sin respirar_

**_bueno chicas este largo viaje a terminado, quiero darles las gracias a las maravillosas personas que me apoyaron en esta historia,a las que conoci y a las ke me kedan_**

**_por conocer, de verdad el apoyo que me dieron solo se los puedo pagar con las letras que escribo en cada cap, ojala que sus rws se den por pagados y que mis_**

**_agradecimientos las token a kada una de ustedes, porque sin sus animos esta historia no seria mas ke otra_**

**_loka idea en mi kabeza..._**

_gracias por los 323 espectaculares y bellos rws..._

_las amo con todo mi corazon y nos leeremos_

_pronto en otra nueva historia_

**_apoyenme en "Tornado de Aguas Claras"_**

_las estare esperando..._

**_Con el Amor de Siempre_**

**_TiwiiCullen_**


	36. Epílogo

**_CHICASS!!!!_**

_tanto tiempo que no nos leiamos!!!_

_pensaban que se iban a kedar sin epilogo???_

_!!!_

_jajajajajajajaa_

_jamas las dejaria con la incertidumbre de que paso despues, como diria cierta amiwa el final de esta historia_

_esta ya casi contado, pero se ke a muchas de ustedes les encantaria leerlo de mi cabeza_

_cierto???? _

_se ke mis lectoras fieles me diran SIIIIIII TIWIIII SIIIIIIIIIII!!!_

_jajajjajajja... bueno nenas no las detengo mas_

_disfruten el epilogo nos leemos abajo!_

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**POV Edward:**

El tiempo pasa sin darnos cuenta, eso algo ilógico pero cierto, por lo menos yo se que es así…. Esta vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas, e podido aprender lecciones muy importantes, las cuales las podré traspasar a otros cuando sea necesario… aprendí a que siempre las primeras impresiones no son las correctas y a que debemos conocer a la gente para poder hacer juicios sobre ellas… después de 6 años aun seguía recordando lo mismo… y lo llevaba a cabo día a día…. Esta era una de las lecciones más importantes que la vida y mi futura esposa me habían enseñado…

Dios… quien lo diría… mi futura esposa… mi amor, mi adorada enemiga de ojos verde limón… mi Bella…

-Alice!- grite desde el baño de mi habitación- donde demonios esta mi corbata!- estaba exaltado…

-Edward! No te pongas histérico… esta encima de tu cama EN DONDE TU MISMO LA PUSISTE!- grito desde la puerta, saque la cabeza por la puerta y pude ver la corbata color marfil descansando sobre mi cubre camas… los nervios me estaban matando- edward… hermanito jamás te vi mas nervioso en toda mi vida…

-será porque estoy a horas de casarme?- pregunte acomodándome la corbata en el espejo

-es normal… lo bueno es que al fin te vas a casar… ya iba siendo hora que se dejaran de retrasos….

-habían muchas cosas que nos mantenían ocupados pero logramos resolver todo, además nosotros ya vivimos juntos… o lo olvidas?-

-claro que no pero es mejor estar casados, pregúntanos a Emmett y a mi a pesar de vivir hace mucho con nuestras parejas igual nos comprometimos para casarnos… es genial la vida junto a la persona que amas…

-yo no necesito de un papel que me diga que estoy unido a bella, eso esta demás decirlo, ella es mía y nadie lo puede negar- sonreí ante lo que pensaba…

-si es verdad, pero los mellizos necesitan de un hogar bien constituido no crees?

_Los mellizos… mis bebes… nuestros bebes…._

-bueno es mejor que te des prisa, es la novia la que te tiene que hacer esperar no tu a ella…

-si espérame que ya termino…

Seguí mirándome en el espejo y los recuerdos rápidamente azotaron mi mente…la historia del después…

_Al leerse el verdadero testamente de Charly Swan nuestra vida se arreglo enseguida, todas las preocupaciones que tenia Bella, desparecieron al instante, el año escolar que comenzó fue el ultimo como era de esperarse estuvimos mejor que nunca, no nos separamos jamás, nuestro amor siguió creciendo día a día… era lo mejor del mundo compartir mis días con Bella… ella es la mujer que mas amo y e amado en mi vida y seguro que la que mas amare, nadie es como ella…. Nadie es como mi bella…_

_A los días de conocerse el testamento Bella inicio una fundación "Over The Rainbow", fue creada con el propósito de buscar patrocinio y financiamiento para los hogares de niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos de escasos recursos del país, ella con esta fundación logro llegar a la mayoría de los empresarios mas grandes del país y hacerlos participar de esta obra, se preguntaran que paso con los hoteles, Bella se dio cuenta de que ella jamás podría estar sentada detrás de un escritorio todo el día, sabiendo todo lo que quedaba por hacer, ella decidió dejar la presidencia de los hoteles a Carlisle, ella seguiría siendo la dueña de todo pero delegaba el mando a mi padre, ella se desligo completamente del cargo y se centro en sacar adelante la fundación y de llevar a cabo sus proyectos… y con respecto a los demás…. Se preguntaran que paso con los locos de mis hermanos y amigos…_

_Todos terminamos la prepa y seguimos caminos diferentes pero siempre unidos, nuestra amistad perdura hasta el día de hoy… Emmett partió a California a estudiar Ingeniería mecánica, Rosalie y Alice también se fueron con el a estudiar Diseño de modas, Chris y Tanya se fueron a estudiar medicina y Jasper se fue a la universidad de New York a Estudiar literatura, yo estudie música en un conservatorio en Londres…. Mi noticia no fue tan sorprendente pero si que todos estaban felices de que siguiera mi sueño, el tocar era para mi la sangre que corría por mis venas, algo que jamás podría dejar de hacer… Al terminar de estudiar en la prepa venia el momento decisivo a pesar de que no era una condición Bella quería entrar a la universidad, pero no estudiar economía o administración de empresas como todos esperaban, para sorpresa de muchos Bella estudio Trabajo Social, todos se quedaron boquiabierto cuando escucharon su decisión, yo no estaba sorprendido, sabia que después de trabajar en el hospicio esa seria su elección, bella adquirió la ética altruista, ella descubrió que su vocación era ayudar al prójimo y así lo hizo…_

_Los días sin Bella en Londres eran terribles, pero por suerte nos la arreglábamos bastante bien para vernos, por suerte Bella se fue a New York a estudiar así que Jasper siempre estaba con ella, me sentía mas tranquilo de saber que mi odiosa y amada niña no estaba sola…los años pasaron sin darnos cuenta, 4 años después al fin podía volver a mi casa pero me esperaba la sorpresa mas grande del mundo…_

_Siempre recordare la hermosa figura de Bella en el aeropuerto, estaba parada sobre los asientos mirando impaciente hacia todos lados, su hermosos cabellos de color castaño estaban recogidos en una media coleta y terminaban en rizos que caían sobre su espalda, sus brillantes ojos verde limón me buscaban por todo el lugar, me detuve a contemplar tanta belleza, como esta mujer podía ser mía?... dios me quería tanto para mandarme un regalo como este?... al parecer si…_

_Tuvimos nuestro primer contacto visual después de 4 meses sin poder vernos en vivo, Bella presentaba sus exámenes finales y estaba por graduarse al igual que yo, por lo que no podíamos viajar, el Internet y el teléfono fueron nuestro único contacto por meses… pero ahora que todo había acabado al fin podríamos estar juntos sin separarnos, Bella estaba titulada al igual que yo, ambos estábamos listos para comenzar una vida juntos…._

_-Edward!- grito Bella desde el asiento… se bajo rápidamente y corrió por entre medio de las personas, cuando estuvo casi en mis brazos solté mi maleta y la recibí con ella se merecía, la levante del suelo y nos dimos unas cuantas vueltas con el impulso…_

_-Bella!- dije en un susurro, cuanto había extrañado a esta mujer… a mi mujer, su olor, su cuerpo, su piel, sus manos, ella…. Toda ella….- como te extrañe mi amor!_

_-yo también Edward, no sabes lo que me has hecho falta- dijo con sus ojos brillantes, su mirada denotaba que algo mas pasaba_

_-Bella que pasa mi amor?...no te preocupes que ya nada nos va a separar…_

_-lo se… es por es…eso… que…_

_-que pasa?-_

_-necesitamos hablar… vamos a casa si?- _

_-claro…- le dije con al mirada contrariada, que pasaba la expresión de bella se notaba con incertidumbre…_

_En New york bella vivía junto con Jasper y Sue en la casa que fue de sus padres, Sue no había querido dejar sola a su niña así que se fue a vivir con ella mientras estudiaba, llegamos a la enorme residencia Swan, las mucamas nos salieron a recibir, la figura de mi amigo y de Sue nos esperaban en la entrada…_

_-Edward!- dijo Jazz abrazándome…_

_-hermano! Que bueno es verte otra vez- a jasper hace mas de 7 meses que no lo veía, las ultimas veces bella era la que podía viajar a verme entonces hace tiempo que no veía a los chicos…_

_Entre saludos nos fuimos adentrando en la mansión Swan, estaba tal como la recordaba, siempre imponente y hermosa, tal como su dueña… Bella me acompaño a la habitación para dejar mis cosas…_

_-no sabes cuanto te extrañe- me dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella…_

_-eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que yo sentí- dije riendo, rápidamente la tome en mis brazos y bese sus hermosos labios, suaves y calidos, era un beso hambriento y necesitado… pero lleno de amor…_

_-Edward…. Yo…-_

_-dime Bella… te noto algo extraña que pasa?-_

_-hay algo que….- alguien interrumpió tocando la puerta, la mucama_

_-Señorita Isabella.. La cena estará lista pronto…-_

_-gracias marina…- dijo mi mujer soltando un largo suspiro_

_-bueno mi amor que es lo que pasa…-_

_-Edward yo… yo…_

_-Bella me estas asustando por favor dime que es lo que pasa…_

_-Yo cometí un error Edward, no se como paso… bueno si se pero… awww!!!- se agarro la cabeza y paso sus manos por su cabello rápidamente…- estoy confundida no se que hacer… planeaba decírtelo pero…_

_-Bella ya basta- alce la voz y la sujete de sus muñecas, levanto la vista y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…_

_-Edward…. Estoy Embarazada…-_

_Emmmm…Emmmm Embarazada?_

_O por dios…_

_Un silencio inundo la habitación los ojos de bella derramaron todas las lagrimas que estaban conteniendo… estaba embarazada??_

_Iba a ser padre!_

_-BELLA!- grite y la alce de donde estaba parada….- Bella!!! Voy a ser padre!!! Dios Bella!... me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo!- lance un grito que se escucho por todas partes, el semblante de Bella poco a poco se fue relajando- pero mi amor porque pensabas que iba a enojarme- le decía mientras la llenaba de besos_

_-es que jamás habíamos hablando de los hijos y esto sucedió tan de repente, no me lo esperaba, pensé que no estábamos listos Edward…_

_-Bella… siéntate aquí- me senté sobre un sillón de nuestra habitación y la senté sobre mis piernas, acomode mi cabeza en su pecho en donde se escuchaban los latidos de su acelerado corazón- Bella mi amor… jamás podría enojarme, el formar una familia contigo a sido uno de mis mas grandes sueños y ahora podemos realizarlo, esto calza justo te das cuenta!... ahora podremos vivir juntos y seremos una familia muy feliz…_

_Las lagrimas de bella cesaron y dieron paso a una enorme sonrisa… de ahí en adelante todo fue perfecto, al día siguiente lleve a Bella al doctor y le hicieron su primera ecografía, a pesar de ser muy pequeño el doctor se dio cuenta de que Bella tenia casi 3 meses de gestación y además de que no solo era 1 bebe si no dos…. Eran mellizos… dios! Casi morí cuando supimos, la felicidad era enorme, estos serian los bebes mas esperados y amados del mundo, mi felicidad no podía ser mayor… _

_Los meses pasaron muy rápido, cuando Bella cumplió 6 meses de embarazo nos cambiamos de casa, la mansión Swan era muy grande y a Bella le costaba mucho recorrerla, su barriga era enorme…. Cargar a dos pequeños no era cosa fácil... la casa a la que nos cambiamos quedaba en el centro de New York y estaba a solo cuadras del hospital, era una ventaja sabiendo la condición tan riesgosa de Bella… el doctor nos había dicho que por ser el primer embarazo y además ser mellizos la condición de Bella era de cuidado, así que procuraba darle todo el amor del mundo a mi mujer y hacerla lo mas feliz posible, en el tiempo que Bella estaba con el PRE- natal yo me hice cargo de la fundación, cada día me maravillaba mas del trabajo que hacia Bella con los hogares, había conseguido financiamiento estable y muchos beneficios para mas de la mitad de los hogares de niños, abuelos y enfermos de todo el país, esas cosas hacían que mi orgullo y mi amor por Bella crecieran día a día, atrás quedaron esos negros días en los que nos hacíamos daño y estábamos a la defensiva… el tener a Bella conmigo era el mejor regalo que la vida podía darme…_

_Bella y Sue mientras estaban en casa se encargaron del cuarto del Bebe, sus amigas, o mejor dicho mi hermana y mis amigas también, a penas supieron de la noticia de los bebes se pusieron felices, alice chillaba de la emoción, al igual que nosotros casi todos habían terminado sus carreras, solo quedaban Chris y Tanya que lamentablemente no podía viajar tan seguido debido a que estaban realizando la especialización y eso les demandaba mucho tiempo, Chris iba a ser Neurocirujano y Tanya Pediatra… ambos seguían tan enamorados… eso es lo único que nunca a cambiado… el cuarto de los bebes era hermoso, bella estaba muy conforme con lo que habían hecho, Alice y Rose como diseñadoras de modas, prepararon un hermoso ajuar para los bebes…_

_-Oye y como se llamaran?- pregunte Alice mientras tomábamos el te en la terraza, estaban Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Sue y yo…_

_-no lo sabemos todavía dijo Bella- acariciándose el prominente vientre…_

_-bueno pero ya saben que serán?- pregunto Rose_

_-MELLIZOS! MI AMOR! MELLIZOS!- dijo Emmett como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, Rosalie solo entrecerró sus ojos y se dejo caer un manotazo sobre su cabeza…_

_-me refiero al sexo mi amor…. –_

_-Ah!- dijo Emmett sobandose la cabeza., todos reímos por lo gracioso que se veía_

_-no a decir verdad queremos que sea una sorpresa… pero mas o menos sabemos lo que serán- dijo mi hermosa mujer con una calida sonrisa en sus labios…_

_-hay no sean malitos, dígannos- _

_-da lo mismo lo que sean Alice lo que importa es que salgan sanos y fuertes- dijo Sue_

_-si tienes razón… total no falta tanto para conocer a mis preciosos sobrinos o sobrinas!- dijo besando el vientre de Bella…_

_Y claro que tenia razón… el tiempo se paso casi sin darnos cuenta… cuando menos lo espere…_

-EDWARD!- grito Emmett desde el living de mi casa…

-ya voy!- debía darme prisa la novia no podía esperar…

Baje por las escaleras y ahí estaba toda mi familia… Emmett, papa y mama

-Y la loca de Alice…-

-después de que bajo de tu habitación se fue como alma que lleva el diablo con Rose a la casa de Bella, si no quedaran cerca pensaría que se fueron volando en una escoba- dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas- recuerda que Alice y Rose le diseñaron el vestido a Bella, ellas deben verificar que todo este perfecto…

-Hijo… no puedo creer que al fin te cases con Bella- dijo mi mama con lágrimas en los ojos…

-siii han pasado tantas cosas… pero al fin podemos estar juntos…-

-ya te habías demorado hermanito… pensé que después que nacieran los mellizos iba a dar "el gran paso"- dijo marcando las comillas

-si pero ya viste que no se pude, Bella estaba muy atareada con todo lo de la fundación y mas enzima con los bebes no quise llenarla de problemas mas encima teniendo que organizar una boda

-pero eso y quedo atrás Edward, lo importante es que el día llego y ahora no hay nada que les impida ser felices- dijo mi padre- que dios los bendiga hijo, a ustedes y a esa maravillosa familia que formaron…

-gracias papa

Entre abrazos lágrimas y felicitaciones, partimos rumbo a la iglesia, papa había arrendado dos limusinas una para nosotros y la otra para Bella, Jazz y Sue se llevarían a los mellizos a la iglesia… mis pequeños ya tenían casi 1 año de nacidos, mis hermosos bebes… todavía recuerdo el momento…

_Bella tuvo un trabajo de parto muy doloroso, en un punto se complico todo y Bella fue llevada de urgencia a pabellón, la labor de parto fue terrible, para un hombre ver a su mujer sufrir, llorar y sangrar es horrible, pero sabia que después de todo mi mujer era valiente y daría todo por nuestros bebes… eran casi las 11 de la noche y Bella seguía tratando de tenerlos_

_-Vamos Bella… puja!- decía el doctor, yo tenia sujetada a Bella de una mano y Sue de la Otra_

_-Vamos cariño yo se que puedes- decía Sue mientras secaba su frente_

_-no… no… no podré mis bebes están en peligro… ayúdelos doctor… awwww!!!- el fuerte grito se escucho por todo el pabellón_

_-no bella vamos yo se que puedes si no falta mucho- unos gritos y pujes de Bella dieron paso al mejor sonido del mundo, el llanto de uno de mis bebes…_

_El doctor lo tomo y puso sobre el vientre de Bella, me paso las tijeras y corte el cordón estallando aun mas su llanto… era un Varón… su enmarañada y húmeda cabellera de color chocolate se veía de todos lados, mi pecho se inflo y las lagrimas se dejaron caer, ante la felicidad de ver a mi bebe, a mi hijo…_

_-Antho… Anthony….- dijo Bella en un susurro, yo solo asentí y seque las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas… ella rió, un beso desesperado y lleno de amor, salio de mis labios, su boca estaba un poco seca por todo el esfuerzo, pero aun así sus besos eran los mejores del mundo…_

_-Awwww!- volvió a grita bella y se puso en la posición de pujar nuevamente_

_-bueno Bella veo que estos niños no te darán tregua, puja Bella porque viene el otro- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, Bella asintió y luego de 6 largos minutos nació otro bebe… mejor dicho una pequeña… la siguiente era una niña_

_-Tabatha- le dije a Bella en un susurro, ella solo sonrió y repitió el nombre de nuestra pequeña…_

_-Bienvenida al mundo pequeña Tabatha…- la cabellera de nuestra pequeña delataba su parecido con conmigo, sus cabellos a pesar de estar húmedos eran de un color broncíneo, igual al mió, a la pequeña Tabatha se la llevaron junto con Anthony a los cuneros, Bella fue llevada a la sala de recuperaciones y luego al cuarto, paso toda noche durmiendo, estaba realmente agotada… a las 6 de la mañana llevaron a los mellizos para que Bella los alimentara, me sorprende el vinculo tan grande que tienen las madres con sus pequeños, como si nada Bella despertó solo 15 minutos antes de que atravesaran por la puerta, ella pedía desesperada a los niños… yo la trate de tranquilizar, cuando estábamos conversando de cómo había sido todo ellos atravesaron por la puerta, ganándose un grito de emoción por nuestra parte… de ahora en adelante la vida iba a ser maravillosa…_

Mis pequeños revoltosos están por cumplir 1 año y ya andan caminando por toda la casa…. Nos han traído unos cuantos problemas, si tener a uno es algo, dos ya es una tarea difícil, pero la hemos disfrutado minuto a minuto la paternidad es algo que nos ayudo a seguir creciendo y a ser mejores personas… llegamos a la iglesia y pude ver a mis dos angelitos vestidos de etiqueta esperándome en la puerta, al verme ellos sonrieron y se comenzaron a remover en los brazos de Sue y Jazz…

-estos niños están cada día mas inquietos- dijo Sue entre risas…

-Hola mis bebes!- les dije dándoles un beso y tomándolos en mis brazos, ellos se pegaron a mis hombros y balbucearon…- es verdad pero cada día con ellos es una aventura

-ojala que digas lo mismo cuando empiecen a salir y quieran dinero para fiestas- dijo mi papa detrás de mi, todos rieron…

- bueno chicos, parece que la novia esta igual de ansiosa porque allí viene…- dijo Emmett señalando la enorme limusina blanca que traía a mi mujer, le pase los niños a mis hermanos y me encamine hacia el altar del brazo de mi madre…

-estas nervioso?- pregunto mientras caminábamos

-ahora si lo estoy-

-de verdad que estoy feliz por ustedes, quien iba a pensar cuando se peleaban que terminarían casándose y con dos maravillosos hijos…

-eso es lo mejor de mi vida mama… lo mejor…-

Llegamos al altar y ahí estaba mi ángel parado en la puerta de la enorme iglesia, su vestido era hermoso y la hacia verse irreal…. La mujer mas linda de este mundo…

Las damas de honor, Alice, Rose, Leah y Tanya caminaban lentamente por el pasillo, preparando el camino de Bella, todas llevaban canastas con pétalos de rosas blancas que iban soltando en su andar, Bella esta a una buena distancia pero aun así podía ver el brillo de sus ojos y su enorme sonrisa, una que me llenaba de ilusión y de orgullo, por casarme con la mujer mas hermosa y buena de este mundo, además de ser la mejor esposa y madre…

**POV Bella: **

Todo lo malo en mi vida había desaparecido, desde que se leyó el testamento de mi padre todo cambio, el mismo día de la lectura hable con Carlisle y con el señor Clearwater para poner en marcha mi primera acción como la dueña de los hoteles, ese mismo día di las bases para crear la fundación "Over The Rainbow" se creo con el fin de ayudar a todas las personas desvalidas de este mundo, trabaje los 4 años siguientes con todo tipo de personas, muchas rechazaron la iniciativa y otras me brindaron todo su apoyo, pero lo mas importante es que después de este tiempo, la fundación y todo el personal tenemos cubierto la mitad del país, tenemos financiamiento, comida, menaje y todo lo que los hogares o instituciones necesitan para la mitad de los estados, en este momento siento que he hecho algo provechoso con mi vida… y se que dios ahora me esta devolviendo todo ese bien en felicidad….

Todo en mi vida apunta hacia el amor y la felicidad, mis hijos, Edward, mi familia, mis amigos, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz… y hoy día vengo a sellar la única unión que nos faltaba… mi matrimonio con Edward…. Por trabajar tan arduo en la fundación y debido a la lejanía por los estudios de Edward lo habíamos pospuesto, después el embarazo, lo que tuve que cuidarme para que mis angelitos nacieran bien y algunas cosas mas que se solucionaron con el tiempo, pero ahora ya no había mas atajos ni nada que nos impidiera sellar nuestro compromiso, ese que pusimos el día de mi cumpleaños Nº 18 y hoy después de 6 años estoy aquí, parada en la puerta de la iglesia vestida de blanco y con el hombre de mi vida esperándome en el altar listo para casarse conmigo… a mi lado estaba mi amigo, mi padre, el que me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba, Carlisle Cullen…

-hija… eres feliz?- pregunto con una sonrisa anticipando mi respuesta…

-Si Carlisle lo soy….-

Comenzamos a avanzar las chicas ya estaban en sus puestos al igual que los padrinos de Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Chris y Jake, como no podíamos escoger a uno solo los nombramos a todos, padrinos y madrinas para que así nadie peleara, había que ser justos todos se merecían ese puesto…

La ceremonia fue preciosa… jamás me imagine un matrimonio así… era tan feliz, estábamos en la fiesta bailando, mi ahora esposo tenia su mentón en mi hombro y yo mi cara en el de el, la música de Debussy, la misma que tocaron en el parque la vez que nos comprometimos nos acompaño en nuestro primer baile

-esta feliz Sra. Cullen- dijo logrando que me sonrojara

-claro que si señor Cullen…. Y ustedes esta listo para nuestra luna de miel?-

-por supuesto, tenemos mucha suerte que los mellizos se den con todos, así podremos dejarlos con Sue para tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones… no te parece, dijo rozando su nariz por mi desnudo hombro, despertando todas las corrientes eléctricas de mi cuerpo… un gemido audible solo para los dos se desprendió de nuestras bocas…

-odio cuando haces eso-

-y cuando hago esto?- dijo y sus húmedos labios tocaron mi piel, la cesación fue increíble, este hombre es capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza solo con sus labios

-ya basta o no alcanzaras a llegar al viaje- dije con mi ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa

- y que me vas a hacer?- dijo pegando sus labios a los míos y moviéndose suavemente con la música

-no lo se… podría raptarte…- dije entre respiraciones entre cortadas…

-ohh bella no juegues con fuego- sus manos me apretaron contra su cuerpo y pude sentir cada partícula de el… de su cuerpo que me pertenecía… era mió…

-entonces tu tampoco lo hagas Sr. Culle- me reí y seguimos bailando…

La fiesta fue en uno de nuestros hoteles, estuvo genial, al momento de lanzar el ramo lo separe en 4 partes y se lo lance a mis amigas, quería que todas alcanzaran la felicidad, Edward lanzo la liga y fue Jasper el que la sujeto pero le consto un mundo quitarse a todos de enzima, se cayeron como montoncito sobre el…

La vida con Edward no podía ser mejor, la luna de miel duro un poco mas de lo que esperábamos, estuvimos casi 3 semanas fuera, ya estaba loca por ver a mis bebes…

***

Mi amor siempre dice que el tiempo es algo que no pasa en vano y que tarde o temprano deja ver sus marcas…. Estoy sentada en el tocador de mi recamara, recordando todo lo que a acontensido en mi vida desde que Edward apareció en mi vida, no puedo creer que todo cambiara y a la mejor forma posible, mis padres fueron sabios y agradezco todos los días el haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer ese mundo de afuera el que yo pensaba que no existía o no quería ver…

-Mami!!!... Mami Anthony me quito mis crayones!- dijo mi pequeña corriendo hacia mi, sus ojos verdes intensos se posaron en mi mirada

-mamita es mentira…. Ella me quito mi hoja primero!- dijo mi pequeñito corriendo detrás de ella…- mamita no es cierto- sus ojos verdes al igual que los de su hermana me miraban intensamente, mis pequeños a pesar de ser muy parecidos en su apariencia eran muy diferentes en personalidad, Anthony tiene el cabello castaño igual que el mió y los ojos verdes, pero Tabatha tiene el cabello broncíneo al igual que su padre…

-niños que les he dicho yo…

-que no debemos peleard mamita- dijeron los dos al unísono

-y que mas?-

-que los hermanitos se deben quered siempe…-

-muy bien- sonreí- y ahora que debemos hacer?

-pedidnos disculpas- dijeron nuevamente al unísono

-pedrdon Tabatha-

-pedon Anthony- los dos se abrazaron sonrientes y se fueron a su recamara a jugar… mis hijos eran los mas unidos del mundo, siempre les enseñamos a ser así…

El reflejo en el espejo no había cambiado nada después de los 4 años que han pasado luego de mi boda , hoy es 13 de Septiembre el día de mi cumpleaños Nº 28… han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida y en las de las personas que amo… luego de mi boda, los siguientes en casarse fueron….. TODOS!, los muchachos hicieron una gran boda Múltiple y se casaron todos juntos a los meses de haberlo hecho nosotros, fue una boda genial…. En estas fechas e sido tía muy rápido, los primeros en formar familia fueron Chris y Tanya quienes tienen un hermoso hijo llamado William que tiene casi la misma edad de los mellizos, Jasper y Alice tienen 2 hijos Katia de 4 años y Samuel de 2 años, Jake y Leah esperan a su pequeño Seth, y Rosalie con Emmett ya van por su 3 hijo, la ultima en nacer es la pequeña Sophie que solo tiene 2 meses… antes están Andrew y Josephine de 4 y 3 años respectivamente…. Sin duda los cullen éramos una gran familia…

-Sra. Cullen… - dijo una suave voz a mis espaldas, me gire y era erica nuestra mucama….

-dime

-Tiene una llamada en su oficina-

-muy bien ve a los mellizos bajo enseguida-

-si señora-

Acomode mi vestido y baje a ver de que se trataba, cuando entre me quede sorprendida porque habían 4 hermosos ramos de rosas rojas, eran enormes, una sonrisa se disparo por mi cara me acerque rápidamente y me fije que el teléfono estaba descolgado, ahí fue cuando recordé que estaban llamándome…

-Diga?- dije con el tono de emoción aun en mi voz…

-4 Arreglos, por 4 años maravillosos de matrimonio, y por los primeros 4 cumpleaños que pasamos juntos mi amor… Feliz Cumpleaños…- dijo la dulce y aterciopelada voz de mi esposo…

-Edward! Cuento te extraño mi amor!- después de casarnos Edward abrió una academia de música para niños de escasos recursos o con problemas, de apoco fue buscando financiamiento hasta lograr que sus alumnos llegaran a los mejores conservatorios de música del mundo, su academia era la catapulta de los mejores talentos nacionales, niños que jamás habrían podido soñar con ser músicos… una labor hermosa… Edward siempre se detenía a admirar mis logros pero muy pocas veces se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era su obra, el habría un futuro a todos esos niños, algo que sus padres jamás podrían conseguir pero que el hacia realidad en base solo a sus talentos… por ahora mi marido estaba lejos había hecho todo lo posible para llegar antes de mi cumpleaños, pero los conciertos que estaba dando la academia se habían retrasado algunos días dejándolo en Londres por una semana mas….

-y no sabes lo que me duele no estar contigo en este día-

-pero no te preocupes que será por pocos días mi amor…-

-claro que si prometo volver lo mas pronto posible contigo y los niños…. Te amo demasiado mi amor-

-y yo a ti!- de pronto se sintió que se levantaba una de las otras líneas de la casa, sabia de sobra quien era…

-porque no nos habías dicho que papito estaba llamando, mala Erica- dijo la voz triste de Tabatha, Edward rió por el teléfono

-amor aun estoy aquí-

-Tabi habla papa esta en el teléfono!- grito Anthony

-papito? Papito edes tu?- pregunto nuestra hija

-si mi pequeña soy yo… papa pronto estará con ustedes

-papito te estañamos mucho, mamita no es feliz si tu no estas….

-y yo tampoco soy feliz sin ustedes pero ya solo quedan unos días bueno?... cuiden de mama y no hagan travesuras-

-si papito- respondieron los dos al unísono

-ahora déjenme hablar con mama mas tarde los llamare solo a ustedes!- se escucho unos grititos de satisfacción –

- entonces adiós papito te amamos mucho- dijo Anthony

-yo también te amo papito- dijo Tabatha

-yo igual hijos, cuídense y nos hablamos mas tarde- el teléfono se colgó y nuestras risitas invadieron el ambiente…

-estos niños nunca cambiaran… - decía Edward

-si pero eso es lo que nos hace amarlos mas cada día…

-Bella… Te amo!- dijo en un susurro… mi corazón se contrajo por no tenerlo cerca

- y yo a ti mi amor…- de atrás se escuchaba la voz de alguien que lo llamaba incesantemente

-mi vida me tengo que ir los muchachos están por salir a tocar te amo mucho nos hablamos en la noche bueno

-si mi amor, suerte y besos a los niños!

-gracias, adiós!

-adiós mi amor…

El silencio invadió el lugar, unas lagrimas se dejaron caer por mis mejillas pero fueron rápidamente atrapadas por mis dedos… no podía dejar que los niños me vieran así… el día fue mas movido que otros cumpleaños, mis amigos, sus familias, mi familia llegaron a casa y armaron una tremenda fiesta, estuvimos todo el día conversando y riendo de las locuras de los niños o de las bromas de Emmett y Jake, este era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin Edward, era una fecha que ya no dolía tanto pero no era capaz de pasarla sola, por eso creo que se armo todo este bochinche, entre la celebración me di un tiempo y fui con Sue a visitar a mis padres, como los extrañaba… pero sabia que ellos me acompañaban desde el cielo…

El día me dejo agotada casi a las 11 los mellizos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, los arrope y bese para dejarlos dormir. Me di una rápida ducha y me acosté con la esperanza de que los días pasaran pronto y de que Edward volviera lo más luego posible….

Mis sueños fueron interrumpidos por un ruido, dios habrá entrado alguien a la casa… me pare y me puse la bata de dormir, fui a ver a mis hijos que dormían con su respiración acompasada, todo estaba bien, respire tranquila… pero aun sentía ruido…. Era una melodía… el piano, provenía del piano de Edward…. Baje las escaleras a toda prisa y corrí hacia la sala de música de Edward, abrí las puertas y allí estaba la figura mas hermosa del mundo, rodeada de pétalos de flores y velas, mi amor había vuelto….

-Edward…- dije en un susurro y las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, no se porque me emocione tanto, había querido esconder la falta que me hacia pero en el momento de verlo olvide todo y me lance a sus brazos… el me recibió como siempre..

-Bella… mi amor!- sus brazos me atajaron y levantaron del suelo, era el momento mas feliz... esta sensación no la cambiaria por nada… dios como lo extrañaba…

-Edward Edward Edward!- repetía entre sus brazos, nuestros labios se juntaron desesperados por el contacto, eran casi 4 semanas las que Edward había pasado fuera, habían llevado los conciertos por toda Europa…

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor- dijo en un susurro

-no sabes lo feliz que soy mi amor… es el mejor regalo…- reía y besaba sus hermosos labios… ahora me sentía en el cielo, en mi cielo personal….- pero como es que lograste llegar

-los conciertos se suspendieron debido al calor que hace allá, es insoportable, así que me traje a los pequeños de vuelta no quiero que les de insolación o enfermen…

-que bueno que estas aquí mi amor que felicidad

-lo malo es que tengo que volver en unos días a Europa

-pero ahora nosotros iremos contigo

-sabia que vendrías mi amor!- me beso aun mas ansioso de probar mis labios….

Después de un buen rato de recuperar este mes perdido nos sentamos en la banquilla del piano…

-Edward… hay algo que tengo que decirte…-

-Dime mi amor…- sus brazos pasaban por mi cintura yo estaba sentada en sus piernas, esto me recordaba aquella vez… parece que ahora seria casi igual, me reí ante mis pensamientos…-

-Edward…. Sabes, hay algo que pasó mientras tú no estabas…

-dime Bella- su semblante cambio de incertidumbre a preocupación…

-Edward yo…. Estoy embarazada mi amor!- dije e inmediatamente Edward me levanto en sus brazos girando por todo el lugar

-Bella Bella!!! Como me haces feliz mi amor!... no puedo creerlo, cuando pensaba que no podía ser más feliz, tú me sorprendes!

Una bulla se sintió en el pasillo y dos pares de pies entraron corriendo arrastrando sus peluches favoritos

-PAPI!!!!- gritaron Anthony y Tabatha al mismo tiempo…

-mis bebes!- dijo Edward mientras los abrazaba

Esta era la escena que quería recordar, 11 años después de mi cumpleaños Nº 17 el día mas triste de mi vida pero a la vez el comienzo a una nueva vida, si tal vez hubiera visto esta imagen no lo creería, una vida feliz, plena, con un marido que nos ama, dos hijos maravillosos y uno en camino, además de la mejor de todas las familias…. Dios son tantas cosas que hay que agradecer… pero lo que mas debo recordar y es la lección que le enseñare a mis hijos y ellos a los de ellos, nunca debes enjuiciar a la gente por lo que vez… date el tiempo de conocerla, podrías abrir la puerta de un nuevo destino…

como me paso a mi…

_**A Isabella Swan… que descubrió que del Odio al amor… hay solo un pompom….**_

_

* * *

_

_Nenass!!!_

_estoy llorandooo de verdad!!!_

_estoy muy emocionada por terminar por completo esta historia no saben el placer que fue leer cada dia sus rws_

_quiero darles las gracias como se debe, jmas las ubiera dejado solas y sin epilogo, quiero que sepan, que amo cada una de sus palabras_

_ya sea de apoyo o de criticas_

_despues de los tiempos tormentosos supimos salir adelante o no niñas???_

_siiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_asike aqui estoy, yo esta humilde servidora de solo 22 años que esta feliz de haberles escrito esta historia_

_gracias a todas las que colaboraron, ya sea con animo, apoyo, ideas o lo que sea_

_todas ustedes ya lo saben_

_las amo con todo mi corazon y gracias por acompañarme_

_ademas recuerden pasar por el blog porque estoy publicando una historia que se llama **"Pasion a Segunda Vista"**_

_ojala me acompañen alla y en **"Tornado de Aguas Claras"**  
_

**_con Amor_**

_**TiwiiCullen!**  
_


End file.
